Fate 12 Adventure
by LigerZer0
Summary: Look like after a sudden car crash some poor bastard dies but for some reason instead of going to the great beyond gets recruited along with other unfortunate souls to help save a world from destruction. Luckily he gets the chance to explore other worlds in Anime while training for the end game mission. The only problem is he is a girl now. What's the worst that can happen.
1. Re-edited: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Just to let you know this is my first Fanfic. I mostly did this so I could improve my typing and because I daydream a lot wanted to put my ideas out and see how it goes.

INTRODUCTION

? POV:

Aarrgh my head hurts; anybody got the name of that license plate of that truck that hit me? Seriously though, that bastard hit me pretty good. Man, where the fuck did that guy come from; that bastard came out of nowhere when the stoplight was green. I had the freaking right-a-way, I'm so suing that bastard for every penny he worth; my car was brand spank in new GODDAMIT!

Well enough self-introspection its time I properly open my eyes. My eyes are a bit blurry but I need to know where I am. My sight is clearing up a bit but I can make out the White ceiling.

Getting a feel around myself I appear to be on a bed, a comfortable bed in fact. Well If I'm not still in my car I guess I must be in the hospital. Strange though I don't feel any needle in my arm or anything attached to my arms when I'm normally in the hospital.

Okay, my eyes are clearer now need to get a good look at where the heck I'm at. From the looks of it, it's a white room, a pretty Spartan room, there's not much in here it looks like a one-room apartment.

The room has most of the bare essentials a room needs, it has a bed, a small table, closet, bathroom, a wall TV, and a plant tree thing in the corner over there but I can't help feel that it does sort of look familiar, like I seen this room before.

Looking to my right is a table with both a fancy looking tablet and my iPhone. Well lucky me, and just as I reach out to grab my phone I look at my right-hand notice that my hand is white.

"What the fuck just happened to my hand!" I practically scream out. I look at my hand both of them. My skin is white not the black like it's supposed to be; well technically my skin was brown but still, I WAS BLACK! And now I'm white, I wonder if this is what Michael Jackson felt when he became white.

Okay before I have a mental breakdown I stand up from my bed to look at myself I start checking my body more closely. It doesn't take me long to find out my body feels slimmer and my chest feels bigger. "Wait what the… are these BREAST, real freaking breast!"

I put one hand on my head in reflex scratching it and feel that my head has a lot more hair then it supposed to have and "wait is this hair red?" Okay enough is enough I make a beeline to the bathroom to just find out how roughly fucked am I.

Well taking a good long look in the mirror the person looking back at me, I see a very pretty girl with crimson red hair, white skin, amber gold eyes that look like the color of the sunset. No matter how I look at it somehow the face staring back at me is Ritsuka Fujimaru AKA Gudako; the Main Female protagonist of Fate Grand Order. Heck, the outfit she or I guess what I'm wearing is the Chaldea Uniform, which has a skirt; wow this is a new low for me.

After checking my from top to bottom (mostly) I have to say "I look especially hot! I mean damn, I never meet a girl this smoking hot before ever wow!"I exclaimed. I can't help but pose and show off how hot this body is.

After posing for few minutes I decide its time to check downstairs. I mean seriously, I need to check how thoroughly I was changed; not that I'm feeling a bit perverted at all just have to check what's what.

Okay ok just going to reach down slip my hands under my skirt slipping them through my underwear or panties feeling that they are much thinner than what used to wear; okay my hand reach my crotch are my and isn't touching the normal protrusion I'm used to, instead my hand finds a crevice where my fingers slip thru. "aahhh" I practically moan out. Can't help but feel weak knee when I do that; it feels somewhat good. I quickly take my hand out "okay that's enough exploring my new body for one day I really need to find out what the heck that caused me to become Gudako."

Heading back to the room I find that I am no longer alone. I see a man, an old man sitting on my bed. But this isn't any old man, I recognized him immediately. The white hair, those crazy red eyes, the cane, and the sweet outfit. (I'm not really good at describing things especially clothes) It's the Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg himself, the man that has control of the Second Magic Kaleidoscope which allows him access to parallel worlds.

"You… your but you can't be." I stammered out.

"Real, oh yes I'm very much a real child," Zelretch says.

Seeing as the redhead still speechless he continues on "As you already know I'm the Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, just call me Zelretch. I won't bore you with all my fancy titles or achievements over the centuries instead I will answer the questions you been wondering about."

I simply nod still unable to say one coherent thing. Zelretch continues on"Now the reason you're here is that I brought you here, why because you died in that car crash," Zelretch says.

"Wait! I died but now? I don't remember dying?" I wildly exclaimed.

Zelretch walks up in front of me and put a hand on my head and says "There there calm down a bit no need to act hysterical." Zelretch says.

I nod my head calming down a bit and gestured him to continue. Zelretch put his hand back behind his back and continues

"Now the reason you don't remember is that your death was instantaneous after all that truck hit you on your side of the car directly crushing you." Zelretch says.

I can't help but gawk at what he said while trying to remember everything that happens, which isn't much just extreme pain one moment then darkness. Seeing that I haven't said anything Zelretch continues

"Now to answer why I brought you here and in a new body to boot. Well, to be honest, I didn't just bring you here I also brought a few other people who also died." Zelretch puts a hand up gesturing me to hold my questions to after he finishes.

"Now I know you want to ask questions but I'm on a tight schedule today and been explaining myself to the other resurrected individuals so I'm going to just tell you everything I told them and I still have a few more people I need to talk to the same as you," Zelretch say. I nod my head and silent reply. Zelretch continues

"Now why I chose you and the others are because I need people with certain criteria to help save world endangered of not just being destroyed but causing a chain reaction causing the destruction of other worlds as well. Now you're wondering why I'm gathering a bunch of normal people to do instead of getting something like a heroic spirit or a counter guardian, the reason is that they can't."

"This unknown enemy of this world has something that prevents Alaya the will of humanity from engaging the counterforce to protect the world from extinction. It's this thing preventing Alaya from doing her job is why we are enlisting people like you to be resurrected there to find the source of wants jamming Alaya so we can deploy the counter guardians. Of course, we're not going to send you guys in yet, if we did I don't expect any of you would survive; much lest find the source."

"As it stands you all would be slaughtered the moment you got there so we are going to train you up or should I say you're going to train yourselves up when we send you to other worlds to train and gather allies to fight this threat. Now the worlds we will be sending you to will be worlds similar to those animes you watch, you be surprised that a number of those animes are a reflection of a different world just slightly different."

"And now the kicker of why the new body well we couldn't use your old one seeing how it was crushed and all and besides your old body wasn't exactly all that fit now was it."

"That and the body you're using as well as the others are actually pseudo spiritual bodies kind of like servants. And why the female body, well I was feeling lazy and used your avatar character from your Fate Grand Order game instead and no you don't have the ability to change your gender like the game does; you probably should have chosen the male character as your avatar." Zelretch says.

I open my mouth to interject but I close it up he got me there, not my fault the male mc didn't appeal to me I thought. Zelretch continues on "Now is there any question you wished to ask?"

I think about, I could complain about my situation about everything like a whiney bitch or I could do want I used it and just roll with it. I mean come on he just gave me a second chance at life so I can't really complain. "I just want to know is there a way you could let me have the ability to change my gender at will later?" I ask. Truthfully I'm kind of hoping to be able to make myself either look like Shiro Emiya or Archer.

"Hmm well if you do well in the first world we send you to then maybe I could do something for you," Zelretch replies.

Well, that brings a smile to my face, a chance to look like Archer would be awesome. "So do I get a chance to meet my fellow resurrected?" I ask. "

I'm afraid not, the others I already talked to have already been sent to other worlds of their choosing; you may get a chance to talk to one of them after you comeback from your dive thru the Kaleidoscope Animus," Zelretch says.

"Wait did you just say animus? Isn't that from Assassins Creed?" I ask.

"Why yes, I couldn't for the life of me come up with a good name so I borrowed it. And if you wondering how we are sending you to other worlds; as the name implies the animus uses my power of Kaleidoscope to travel between worlds.

Zelretch leads me to the bed where it was just a bed before now it has an animus set beside it. He gestures me to lie down, I comply and a screen sets up in front of me just like the animus. "Now as you can see there are of selection vast collection of animes to choose from as well as some games storylines like Halo, Dead Space, and Dead Rising," said Zelretch. Heck, I see some Movies stories like Star Wars; I'm so playing that in maybe my second or third play thru.

"Now I see you're getting giddy so the setup of the animus isn't too different from that set up of the games you play you should be able to navigate thru it just fine on your own. Now, what power would you like to have?" Zelretch says. "Power, what kind of power are you talking about?" I ask.

"Why it's any power you seen in any anime, game, or movie. I can't just send you and the others to some world completely unprepared and expect you to somehow be the hero without some insurance now. So what kind of power do you want?" Zelretch ask.

"Hmm, any chance you can give me the power of a heroic spirit like those class cards from Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya?" I ask.

Zelretch just smiles and says "I had a feeling you would ask for that." He then reaches into his pocket and gives me all seven class. I can't help but gush over them like a school girl that now in my hands is the power of Heroic spirits in the palm of my hand can't help but feel giddy about that.

"Now not to burst your bubble but those cards come with limitations being that you can only use heroic spirits that you acquired from your Fate Grand Order Game, and before you think about it there are few heroic spirits that won't comply on lending their powers; one being Gilgamesh." And just like that my little daydream about using the power of Unlimited Blade Works and Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon to OP the crap out of everyone just crumbles and dies.

"Okay, you're telling me because I don't have Archer my favorite character yet on my game so I can't use him; and Gilgamesh that cocksucker who by some miracle do have but I can't use him because he is being an ASSHOLE!" I practically scream out.

"Yes, that about sums it up. If it's any consolation you can still play FGO on your phone so you can still try to roll him on the gacha." Zelretch replies with a wicked smile showing his amusement at my situation.

"Oh and before I forget you can only equip 2 class at a time thru each world you go to. So whatever spirit you pick for your class card you're stuck with until you finish your business there." Zelretch says.

"Now I Believe that's about everything I needed to say, I'm sure you can figure out everything else on your own using both your tablet and phone which are connected to the animus; now I off I have attended to the others introduction. Well farewell, Mr. or Miss… um you know I haven't even asked your name even though I know it I doubt you'll want to use it with your current body." Zelretch ask.

You know he right I haven't even introduced myself yet but I can't use my real name. It would really work for a girl, besides this is a fresh start to one exciting life so I guess a new name or I'll use my avatar's name since I suck at naming things. "Well since this is my avatar's body I'll just use its name Gudako Emiya, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I say while taking a short bow. Zelretch chuckles

"Well Nice meeting you too Miss Emiya, I wish you and your fellow diver's luck in adventures. And you and your fellow divers will be informed about the status of the critical mission after your second dive" Zelretch replies with a small bow of his head then leaves.

Well, now the newly named Gudako Emiya goes over both phone and tablet. I check everything on my phone and I see I can still use every function on the phone, but all my contacts are gone. I guess it is for the best.

Checking the tablet I see that it's similar to the animus's screen, I supposed it will give me the statues o my progress in the worlds I'm at as well as give me a character status screen of myself. Something I normally see in video games. I see I have an inventory I press on the inventory and as soon as I do that knowledge pour into my brain mostly information on how to use the inventory to store my item in a subspace of sorts.

Checking my inventory I see my money around 2 thousand dollars, I see my wallet, Some item from the FGO game, I wonder I can actually use them, The Mystic code outfits from FGO that I can wear all of them even the new one that was coming out in Japan, as well as that Son Wukong outfit that I was sure, was just fan art. Oh well if I ever go to the DBZ universe I'm so wearing the outfit, it would fit in just fine over there.

After finishing checking my inventory I go back to my character sheet and press on class cards. It asks which class cards I want to install on my person. After checking what cards I have on FGO I decided to go with Cu Chulainn for both Lancer and Caster. I decided on those two because I really like Cu Chulainn, his debut in FGO only made him more badass in my eyes. I'll hold off from using my other go-to servants like Mordred, Arjuna, Atlanta, Santa Alter, and Assassin Emiya.

Checking the class card install tab I see that there is an option to install one class card up to two or three companions. Well, that just made my day."He heh eh HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Oh I could help but laugh in a maniacal manner no different from Lelouche's laugh. I mean the possibilities in making a team with the abilities of heroic spirits are just insane.

Well that enough messing with the tablet I can mess with it more when I make the dive, I look back at the screen in front of my face the animus and start looking up what anime world I like to go to first. I need to choose a relatively safe place to go to that's still somewhat challenging and fun; I like to actually explore the place without the worry that monster might catch me with my pants down mauling me or worse.

Ultimately I chose the Ranma ½ universe because it was one of the more recent animes that got me hooked just like Gundam, DBZ, and Dead Space. I think I'll check a Gundam universe next just for the fun of it, and because I really wanted to be a Gundam pilot ever since I was a kid. I defiantly picking the UC universe story seeing how that's the original and most badass of them all, or maybe go to Star Wars universe and show the Jedi and the Sith how a servant fights.

Ah decisions decision, but enough about that time I enter the Ranma ½ universe. I check the time period in which wish to arrive which is pre-Ranma before the manga starts, I choose to go 1 year before Ranma meets Ryoga in jr high so 1988(not really sure about the dates in the Ranma ½ universe so I'm just making things up hoping it works out).

I choose to be the same age group with the rest of group, background (Bio) I choose random didn't feel like deciding that just wanted to hurry up already. I skimmed over everything else and clicked Initialize to enter the animus. My head feels a bit funny before I feel myself traveling through some type of wormhole leading to the start of my adventure in Ranma ½.

In retrospect, if I bothered to set my background I might have picked a life that could have benefited me with a happy family but instead, I enter a world that supposed to make you laugh and have fun in tragedy; I blame Lancer's shitty E rank luck.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Ranma 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Gudako POV:

Arrghh not again my head is hurting and strangely enough, my chest hurts too. Opening my eyes I see that I'm lying on the floor, and I feel wet for some reason. Looking where I feel the wet spot on the floor I'm lying on I see red. Its blood, why is there blood on the ground and why am I lying in it. Checking where the blood originated from I see it came from… my chest.

Looking at the wound I see that it is a bullet wound, okay who the heck would want to shoot me; I can understand someone them wanting to shoot me back in my original body considering I was a 6ft giant. It's just that I now have a body that looks like a 12 yr old, what kind of asshole shoots a little girl and what the heck is that grunting noise I keep hearing!

I look up where the noise is coming from and in that instant, my blood turns cold. In front of me is a sight I thought I never see in my entire life, I see an asshole of immeasurable proportion raping a once beautiful redhead on the ground, her once beautiful face now marred in blood and bruises is no longer moving. She looks like a puppet that had its strings cut.

"Man this bitch so tight! I knew banging this bitch was worth it." Asshole 1 says.

"Dude you are fucking a corpse, that just wrong man. Killing a man, woman, and a child is one thing; but fucking a corpse is another." Asshole 2 said.

"Sheesh, man is still not over the fact you shot that kid by accident when she stabbed your hand with a knife. Why don't you come over here and take red here for a spin, she still warm." Depraved Asshole 1 replies.

"I have standards, let's just loot the place and get out already." Asshole 2 said. The man then goes back to looting the place.

"Suit yourself your loss man."Deprave Asshole 1 replies then goes back to his… depravity.

I look around the room and see another man with dirty blond hair on the ground in a pool of blood, most likely the husband/father dead. I feel so enraged the desire to kill this…these FUCKERS is overwhelming enough so that I barely notice that my prana is healing the bullet wound in my chest stopping the bleeding.

I need to kill these guys but my arms feel like jelly, I need to use the class cards power. The information pours into my mind on how to access the class and I reach for it. I feel the caster card power empowering me, the knowledge of runes flowing into my mind mainly the Ansuz Rune letter.

I lift half my body off the floor and start drawing the Ansuz Rune letter in mid-air aiming it directly at Depraved Asshole 1 head. "Ansuz!" I scream.

The rune turns into a fireball blasting Depraved Asshole 1 face, practically melting his face off. "Aaarrghhh!" Depraved Asshole 1 screams in terror as he dying. His screams were practically music to my ears.

The second asshole then runs back into the room. "What the hell is going on here? Why the hell are you… the fuck how did you get yourself lit on fire and… wait why is the kid standing up I thought you" Before the Asshole 2 finishes I draw a second rune firing it. "Ansuz" I cried.

The second rune burns a hole right thru his chest where his heart was killing him instantly. I then walk over to Asshole 1 body drawing a third rune firing it straight at his crotch destroying the source of all evil.

I then walk over to the dinner table pulling off the tablecloth; I then walk over to the redhead woman pulling the cloth over the woman to cover up what's left of her modesty. .I then sit there staring at the woman's face, a face that looks some much like mind it's like looking at an adult version of Gudako.

There no doubt in my mind that by the time my body matures to the woman's age I'll look exactly like her. Then the memories start flowing in, memories of a life that wasn't mine but the life of a 12 yr old girl and her family. The memories spent with my no the girl's mother Noemi Emiya, a caring mother who always sang a song to cheer up her daughter whenever she felt sad.

The memories of my no the girl's father Riku Emiya, a caring father who always told his daughter fantastical stories, whether be from a book, part of his own experience, or just a made up story to entertain his daughter. Truly I had such caring parents, wait no it's the girl's parent before my soul took over after she died. My eyes are starting to get blurry so I raise my hand to rub my eyes and notice that my hands are wet. My hands are soaked with tears and blood.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. This is my fault these death wouldn't of happen had I bothered to spend a couple more minutes to set a good background. I should have known there were a few tragic past back stories setting or something of that nature, I shouldn't have hit a random setting just so I could skip it." I gestured the room around me that is slowly burning around me.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here, I'm sorry I have to go; goodbye Mrs…Mother," I say then I walk over to the wall where the man is. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving now goodbye…Father"

As I'm walking to the door I see a picture on the wall showing a picture of the entire family together smiling together. It looks like they took the picture in the park, they all look so happy. A weird compulsion comes over me making me grab the photo frame then stuffing in my inventory.

After that, I walk thru the front door turning back to look at the house one last time before leaving. The need to leave that house of death overwhelming my rational mind from thinking about my wounds or my state of dress; and with I walk down the road barefooted ignoring the throbbing pain in my chest in hopes to get far away from this place as far as possible.

3rd person POV:

It's beautiful day in Asaka. In a certain park in Asaka a Mother and her son are seen walking hand and hand together thru the park. To an outside observer it's just another typical mother taking her 12yrs old son to play in the park, but truth its far for the real reason they are actually there.

"Mom I said I was sorry I didn't mean to get lost, I was only trying to the mail for Dad." Said the green eye fanged boy with a bandana on his head.

The blond hair beauty looks down at her son, with a tired sigh she replies "Then tell me Ryoga how it went when you tried to get the mail?" The blond hair beauty then smiles a blindly heartwarming smile that makes many passersby, mainly the men to stare at her without paying attention to their surroundings causing a few accidents.

The now name boy Ryoga, on the other hand, feel nervous at the smile. Ryoga knows his mother only smiles like that when she irradiated. He knows he must have really got her mad if she's trying to hide it with that smile of serenity.

"Ummah well when I tried to get the mail and I saw an old lady struggling to carry some groceries so I did what Dad always said when someone is in trouble I helped her take her groceries to her house." Said the somewhat embarrassed Ryoga.

"Oh, wouldn't that old lady perhaps be the same one who lives right across the street Ryo-chan." Said the blond hair beauty, her serenity smile still on her face.

"Umm yes." Replied Ryoga.

"So why didn't you ask the old lady to walk you back home or simply calling Shirokuro to come to get you." Asked the blond hair beauty.

"I uh didn't want to be a bother and the house wasn't that far so I thought I could get back on my own." said the embarrassed Ryoga.

"If you THOUGHT you could get back on your own then why was it the old lady have to come to our house herself to inform your father and me that when she offered to walk you back home and you politely refused. You said you could get back on your own but then ran off in the opposite direction of your house." said the blond hair beauty who's serenity smile cracked a bit.

"Uh, I guess I may have taken a wrong then uh sorry." Said Ryoga then nervously chuckle while scratching the back of his head in reflex.

"A wrong turn, seriously. Oh, Ryo-chan what am I going to do with you. How many times do I have to tell you, you have the same directional sense as your FATHER!" said the blond hair beauty.

"Who by the way reacted badly when he learned that his son had gotten lost and without thinking went out looking for you without me and promptly got himself LOST!" continued the now more obviously irradiated woman.

'That husband of mine is so going to get it when he gets home, that day was suppose to be sex night KAMI DAMMIT!.' Angrily thought the blond haired beauty.

The boy then looks sheepish and keeps his head looking down staring at the ground hoping his mother's bad mood pass over soon while making sure to keep a firm grip in his mother's hand less he gets lost again. The blond hair beauty pinches her brow while muttering a few things under her breath about her husband before looking back at her son in a tired resign sigh.

"I know it's not really your fault Ryo-Chan. But you need to remember you can't count on your sense of direction to take you somewhere. It took me three days to finally track you down after I gave up trying to find your father when I sense his presence had left Japan."

"Your sense of direction is a family curse that's been in our family for generations Ryo-chan, the curse doesn't really make sense at times when one moment you are walking down the street in Nagasaki than in the next your walking under the Eiffel Tower in France."

"I know that last part sounds strange but this is something your uncle and I learned the hard way when we decided to travel with your father for a whole month with him leading. That is a reason why you have either me or Shirokuro with you; I'm just glad your curse doesn't have you globetrotting **yet** like your father." Said the blond hair mother.

Ryoga looks back at his and sees the past irritation is gone opens his mouth say another apology but hears a siren blazing across the park.

"Hmm a fire truck, it seems there's been another fire; come on Ryo-chan lets hurry home I'm sure your father will be back in a week or two." Said the blond haired beauty. Ryoga decides it's best to just nod his just follow his mother.

The Mother-son duo then gets back to walking for a few minutes before just as they are about to leave the park they see a group of people acting worried. The two decide to get a closer look at what's happening and hear some of the voices are saying.

"Is that girl alright?" a woman's voice said "Is that blood on her shirt? Quick someone calls 911!" a man's voice said "Little girl where are your parents? Do you know how to contact them?" said another man's voice.

The duo then finally arrives at the scene and see a group of people crowded around a redhead girl on the ground on her knees, one hand on her head as if she is having a migraine. The blond hair mother tries to get a closer look, but she can't help but think the little redhead looks familiar.

The blond mother walks closer to the group making sure to keep a firm grip on her son's hand lest he gets lost, and makes it until she is now standing in front of the redhead. The blond mother looks at the girl's physical state and just about every alarm bell in her head goes off.

The girls hair is a mess, her once light blue shirt is now stained in red in the chest area leading all the way to her left side, the girl's dark blue pants now stained with blood on the left side as well as the pants knees; and then is the fact that the girl is barefooted, the soles of her feet are caked with blood and dirt.

All in all the girl look likes she's been in a meat grinder. The blond kneels down to get a closer look at her face. 'I can't help but feel a nagging familiar feeling to this girl. In my entire life, I had had only known two redheads who I became best of friends with in high school, one was Nodoka Homura now Saotome, and Noemi Masaki now Emiya.' Thought the blond mother.

She then reaches out touches the chin of the girl lifting it up staring directly at a face she recognizes anywhere. "You look like Noemi; you must be Noemi's daughter Gudako aren't you? Do you recognize me I'm Krista Hibiki I was at your 5th birthday party with my son Ryoga, where is Noemi?" Said the now named Krista Hibiki trying her best to keep her voice calm as to not scare the girl.

The redhead with glazed eyes stares at the blond women without reacting before she opens her mouth and says "Hibiki?" The redhead then falls forward into the arms of the blond woman and falls unconscious. "Gudako-Chan are you okay?' exclaimed Mrs. Hibiki. She puts a hand on the redhead's forehead and it feels hot. 'She's having a fever' thought Mrs. Hibiki.

As everyone in the crowd fuss over the now unconscious waiting for paramedics to arrive the boy Ryoga watches the scene. 'Well looks like everyone now is worried about that girl now. That girl really looks hurt; I think I've never seen anyone have that much blood on them before.' Thought Ryoga.

Seeing that his mother had let go of his hand to catch the girl he then grabs on to a piece of his mother's shirt so he doesn't lose his mother in this crowd of people. Ryoga is not exactly sure of the relationship of the redheaded girl to his mother but his sounds like she knows her.

He waits there quietly watching his mother holding the girl for about half an hour until paramedics arrive. He sees that the ambulance is escorted by a police car, as the ambulance arrives at the scene crowd starts to thin out to make room for the paramedics to handle the situation. The paramedics arrive at the scene to handle the girl. The boy watches as his mother hands over the girl in her arms over to the paramedics.

While the paramedics are doing their job and handling the girl the police officer is asking for people statements on what may have happened. After the officer takes the statement of few people in the crowd he walks over to Mrs. Hibiki who is still watching the girl being taken care of by the paramedics as they load her on a gurney. The police officer makes it to Mrs. Hibiki starts questioning her.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Tanaka would you mind answer a few questions?" asked Officer Tanaka.

"Oh I'm fine with answering any questions Officer and my name is Hibiki Krista." Said Mrs. Hibiki

"Mrs. Hibiki as you could probably tell I've been asking around about how the girl may of ended up like that but so far no one knows, but from what I gather from eyewitness accounts you arrived later than everyone else but you were the only one who seems to know who the girl is; would you mind giving of any information you have on the girl as well as who her parents are?" said the officer

"Why certainly officer. The girl's name is Gudako Emiya, she is the daughter of a friend of mine since high school, and her name is Noemi Emiya. I don't know how this could have happened to Noemi's daughter but I can give you Noemi home address and phone number I'm worried about her." Said Mrs. Hibiki.

Ryoga silently watches the scene as his mother is giving her statement to the officer. Ryoga then looks over to the back to the girl seeing the paramedics load the girl into the ambulance about to take to the hospital. He then looks back at his mother seeing as she finished giving the officer the girls home address and phone number. He sees that his mother to take them to the hospital to watch over the girl until her parent gets there, the officer agrees.

The officer then leads them to the police car where he'll take them both with him following the ambulance to the hospital. As the two get in the car Mrs. Hibiki turns to her son "Sorry Ryo-chan it's going to take a bit longer until we get back home but I couldn't in good conscience leave her alone." Said the Mrs. Hibiki.

"Don't worry about Mom, I wouldn't want to leave that girl alone either until I knew she was ok; besides Dad always said you should help a person in need." Said the bandanna boy. The Hibiki matriarch merely smiles at her son and says "of course son, there's nothing wrong with helping someone in need."

Sometime later the police following the ambulance arrived at the hospital. The Mother-son duo is taken to the lobby to wait while the girl is prep for surgery. They were informed that during their initial examinations that the girl had a bullet wound and they needed to perform surgery to remove the bullet.

They both have been sitting in the lobby for a few hours waiting for the results. 'I hope Noemi's daughter will be okay, you know thinking of Noemi where she is? I already tried calling her several times and got no answer, officer Tanaka had already left to go to the Emiya's Home address so they should've already been here by now; I hope nothing bad happens to Noemi.' Thought Mrs. Hibiki.

They wait another half hour before a nurse comes to the lobby to inform them that the girl is out of surgery and the girl should make a fast recovery. Mrs. Hibiki asks if they can see the girl and nurse tells them ok but they have to be quiet as the girl just got out of surgery is still unconscious and needs sleep. Before they get the chance to see to the girl's room Officer Tanaka arrives.

"Mrs. Hibiki I'm glad you're still here I have some news concerning the Miss Emiya's family." Said Officer Tanaka.

"Did something happen? Where's Noemi and her husband they should have been here by now." Asked the now worried Mrs. Hibiki.

'Oh I don't like the sounds of this, please don't let that bad feeling I've come true.' Thought Mrs. Hibiki.

"I'm sorry to inform you but when my fellow colleagues arrived at the Emiya residence we found that the house was already had the fire department they're trying to put out a fire." Said Officer Tanaka.

"Oh Kami, but what about Noemi?" asked a worried Mrs. Hibiki. "After the fire was put out we found four bodies. We found one unknown body, one unrecognizable body; and two bodies that we identified as Riku and Noemi Emiya." Said Officer Tanaka.

The moment the officer said the statement it was like the world just stood still. After a few moments, Mrs. Hibiki collapses on the ground unable to keep her standing, the news of her friend's death is devastating. 'No no no it can't be true, oh Noemi why Kami why did she have to die?' thought Mrs. Hibiki.

Both the nurse and Officer Tanaka help Mrs. Hibiki up and set her in a chair. "Ma'am are you okay/are you okay Mrs. /Mom are you okay are you hurt?" the other three chorused together. "Oh I'm sorry I'm fine it's just that the news overwhelmed me a bit, and yes Ryo-chan I'm fine you don't have to worry about me I'm not hurt just give me a moment to collect myself.

After a few moments, Mrs. Hibiki gets back up and ask the Officer "What's going to happen to Gudako now that her parent is gone? Asked Mrs. Hibiki.

"Well after we question her about what happen will try to find if she has any relatives willing to take her in," said Officer Tanaka. "But the last of Noemi relatives died a few years ago, and Riku, if I remember correctly, was an orphan." Said Mrs. Hibiki.

"If that's true then child protective services will handle Miss Emiya." Said Officer Tanaka.

"Officer by any chance is it possible I could take custody of Gudako? I think it will do her good to be around a familiar face than to be alone in an orphanage." Said Mrs. Hibiki.

"I see your point, Mrs. Hibiki, I'll see about recommending they give guardianship of Miss Emiya to you; now will you excuse me I have to talk with one of the Doctors take care, Ma'am." Said Officer Tanaka.

"Officer Tanaka take care of yourself as well, and thank you for all your help." Said Mrs. Hibiki. With that, the Hibiki Mother and son Duo follow the nurse to the room of one Gudako Emiya.

They enter the room and the nurse tells them again to quiet while the patient is sleeping and should something happen to call them. After that, the nurse leaves the room, both Hibiki's sit down in their respective chair, both in have thought on the redhead sleeping peacefully in front of them.

'Oh Noemi I promise you I take care of your daughter as if she were my own, I'll make sure to see grows up happy and loved." Thought Mrs. Hibiki.

'I can't believe this girl we found in the park could go through so much in one day. I couldn't imagine losing everything I care about, I wonder if she knows her parents are gone and if she does did she see it happened? I don't think I want to know the answer but I do know this girl Gudako, she is going to need help getting through this; I vow to become the best friend she needs and protect her from all who dare harm her if my name isn't Hibiki Ryoga." Thought Ryoga. And with that, both Hibiki's continue watching over the slumbering Gudako.

The next day

In the hospital room of Gudako Emiya, a certain redhead finally wakes up. 'Arrghh my aching head again. What the heck is my problem with headaches and waking up in an unfamiliar room?' thought Gudako. Gudako starts to move her body but notices something familiar is attached to her arm, she recognizes it's the normal stuff they put into when you in the hospital, an IV bag, that bag of blood, the works.

'Great I'm in a hospital and by the looks of it I'm in one of those stupids gowns they make us wear; now what am going to do?' Gudako sits up and looks around the room with her eyes but before she can finish inspecting the place she hears a voice.

"Oh you finally up Gudako-Chan, are you feeling okay, do you need anything." Asked Mrs. Hibiki. Gudako turns her head to the speaker of the voice and sees a very beautiful blond hair and green eyes wearing a beige sweater that practically hugs her body in all the right places that emphasize her chest. Not to mention those tight blue jeans that emphasize her ass.

'Holy shit it's a fucking MLF, a real-life freaking MLF! I think I just died and went to heaven…Oh, wait I sort of didn't I' thought Gudako.

"Uh I'm fine and who are you by the way Mrs." Asked Gudako.

"I'm Krista Hibiki, I'm a friend of your mother I was at your 5th birthday party do you remember me?" asked Mrs. Hibiki.

"Hibiki, wait by any chance do you know anybody who's name is Ryoga Hibiki?" asked Gudako.

"Oh why yes, he is my son I'm surprised you remember him he is actually right there." Said Mrs. Hibiki pointing to the bandana boy.

Gudako looks where she's pointing and she sees a boy she overlooked it's a boy with green eyes with fangs pointing out and dark hair with green hue making it look like green hair in certain light. He is wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and dark pants. The bandanna boy then walks over to the redhead and says

"Hello my name is Hibiki Ryoga, nice to meet you" says the bandanna boy raising his hand for a handshake.

'Holy cows its Ryoga Hibiki, the real life in the flesh Ryoga Hibiki. I can't believe my favorite character in all Ranma ½ is standing right in front of me, If I was one of those crazy fan girls I probably am freaking out and planning to kidnap him to do god knows what. Lucky I'm not, okay I need to calm down it's just my favorite character in this whole anime; okay I need to make a good first impression okay focus.' Thought Gudako.

Gudako then reaches out to shake Ryoga's hand while giving him the cutest smile she can manage. "Hello my name is Gudako Emiya, It's a pleasure to meet you; Do you want to be my friend?" said Gudako.

'Wow, I didn't expect this would happen when she woke up. I expected she be acting all scared but she seems to be fine, more importantly, I didn't think the first thing she says to me was "Do you want to be my friend?" I know I promised to be her friend just I didn't expect she would be the one to ask. I honestly expected I am the one ask only for her to call me a creep and run away. Heck, she even smiling at me, me of all people most people I meet get a sour tired look on their face. That smile of hers is really cute I hope she smiles like that more often. Wait what am I doing, I been thinking too long I need to hurry and respond before changes her mind.' Thought Ryoga.

"I uh I would love to oh I mean like to be your friend too. Stuttered an embarrassed Ryoga. After hearing his response Gudako smile grows even bigger.

"Really oh Ryoga I promise you won't regret it, from this day on and until the day we die we are going to be the best friends ever." Said Gudako

'I have to say besides that horrible first experience in the Ranma ½ world it hasn't been all that bad. I learned one of casters rune's letter, meet a blond hair MLF goddess, and best of all I meet Ryoga Hibiki; he even acts all embarrassed and stuttered when he talked to me it was so cute. Well, all in all, I believe my time here in this world can only get better from here' Thought Gudako.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

One week later

Gudako POV:

A week had passed sense I found myself in the Hospital. I unfortunately had to stay because I had just recently got out of surgery to take the bullet still in my chest. Apparently using magic to heal a bullet wound to stop the bleeding doesn't mean the bullet itself disappears. The doctors did tell me that I was lucky sense the bullet barely missed my heart, just a bit more to the left and I would have been a goner.

There is also the fact that I'm kind of homeless now due to the fact my house burning down as well as the death of my parents. Well to better news in the time I woke up I met the Hibikis, apparently they found me when I collapsed. I'm really glad they were the ones that found me, the Hibikis makes great company.

So far they visited me every day so I, at least had someone to talk to; that and I could tease Ryoga. Ryoga was the closest to entertainment beside my phone apps and music. All I had to do was act all nice and cutesy to him and he'll blush up a storm, stuttered, and babble like a fool. Seriously the way he acts when I'm acting friendly with him it's like he never had a friend before, actually now that I think about it that's probably it.

Well besides having Ryoga as good company his mother wasn't bad either, she mostly talked about how she and my mother met and there time in high school with another redhead named Nodoka. I was surprised that Mrs. Hibiki knew Ranma's mother but then again in the manga there wasn't much mention about Mrs. Saotome life or the people she knew. Well other than hearing about Mrs. Hibiki's escapees in high school she told me she was planning on taking custody over me as my new guardian now that I'm an orphan. I had no plans on going to an orphanage so I told her I would love to stay with her and her family that at least bought a smile to hat beautiful face.

Other than that I was visited by an Officer Tanaka asking about the incident at my home. I decided to mostly tell the truth of what happened omitting the part about me killing those ASSHOLES, but really who would believe a 12yrs old girl burn to two people alive. It's strange that I still don't fill anything about killing those two, it might be because I don't know them so I don't really care.

Once Officer Tanaka asked me how I escaped after I was shot I simply told him when the other ASSHOLES were busy looting the place I simply ran out before they noticed I was still alive. At least he bought it hook line and sinker, after he was done asking his questions he gave me his condolences then left.

Other than that I pretty much just stuck laying in bed with only my phone with my FGO, music (The Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack vol 1 & 2) and tablet to keep me entertain. Speaking of the tablet I look into the background setting and learned I had quite a few options I could have chosen for a background story.

I could actually have chosen how many siblings I wanted, who my parents are 'I could of chosen to have Kiritsugu as my father or I could have been the love child of Shiro Emiya and Rin Tohsaka.' I also had the option of choosing on having the parent's option either be overseas, too busy with work, divorced, or simply dead. Apparently I got the special option which was in the prologue setting.

The prologue setting involves in how in what way I enter the world. I could have had a simple and normal prologue that wouldn't involve my parent's death but unfortunately that's what I got. The only benefit the tragic prologue gave me was that it put me in a life and death situation that helped me open my magic circuits and gave me access to one of my class cards. Most of the feeling of when my circuits opened was blocked out by the pain in my chest but the feeling of barbed wire shredding my flesh was defiantly a feeling I had at the time.

After checking the background settings I looked up my statues and found that the picture had that showed my body had lines running thru it like nerves in a nervous system. It looks like I had 32 circuits in all. The statues in the scale of quality of my circuits show they are average quality. Well at least my circuits are higher than Shiro's circuits and in better condition than his deteriorated circuits.

Within the statue picture of my body there is a circle in the center from which the circuits are connected to that looks like it's my life energy or in other words it's my Ki. My Ki is low which is normal for an average normal person with no training; I'm going to have to train my body if I wish to raise my Ki up just like in Dragon Ball. Moving on to the class cards menu I see that the class card installed for caster is unlocked with a 5% synch rate while for lancer is still locked.

I need a 50% synch rate to materialize the servant outfit, and a 75% synch rate to unlock my Noble Phantasm. Now how do I go about unlocking my lancer? Let's see unlock conditions complete 10 challenges in the Challenge Log. Wait I have a Challenge log?

Looking more closely I see a tab for Challenge Log; it seems this log is for a set of challenges I can do and get rewarded with money and special items. Now what challenges do I have to complete learn one form of martial arts, perform a ki technique, survive a life and death Situation-Completed, must have been from the tragic prologue. Defeat a blacken servant, wait a blacken servant?

Looking further into it I find a tab for Special Challenge, this challenge is mainly for my class cards benefit is for me to fight against blacken servants from this tainted class cards that are spread about the world. It looks like only I can see and feel this tainted class cards and close companions. It looks like fighting this blacken servants is great for training my class abilities, increasing my synch rate and obtain special servant outfits.

The tainted class cards difficulty is separated by the heroic spirits number of just like in FGO the 5 star servants being the strongest the 5 star blacken servants are the hardest and it's recommended I have a 80% synch rate before I try any of them. So my best bet is to challenge 1 star servants right now, they seem to be the only ones I can fight and maybe win. I wonder what kind of items I can obtain from beating them. But how do go about finding them?

Looking further up I see a tab called class card locator. From the description on how to find blacken class cards the 3 star class cards and lower can be found just about anywhere while the 4 and 5 star servant can only be found in the place of origin of the heroic spirit or a special place related to the heroic spirit.

Looks like I'll have to do some travelling to find this cards, now checking the class card locater it shows what looks like a dragon radar but instead of dragon balls it shows class cards; there seems to be a class card here in the hospital, unfortunately, it doesn't name the servant just the class but by the looks of it is… a 5 STAR BERSERKER! What kind of heroic spirits origin especially a berserker is related to a hospital? Well best I steer clear of that, I don't feel like getting mauled to death by a berserker.

Well that's enough looking through that stuff tomorrows the big day, Mrs. Hibiki told me I'm supposed to finally be let out of this place and that she finished all the necessary paper work to gain custody over; so I'm going home with the Hibikis. Guess I'll play FGO to pass the time and keep mind off of the 5 STAR BERSEKER just waiting around the corner waiting for a unsuspecting redhead walk right by and splat. I'm hoping for tomorrow to come soon.

3rd POV:

The next day

In the hospital a certain redhead was sitting in bed playing FGO while waiting for the Hibkis to arrive. 'Man how much longer do I have to wait? I really want to finally get out of here. And get some real clothes, this hospital gown isn't keeping me warm especially with the back opened.' Thought Gudako.

A few minutes later the door opens and both Hibikis enter the room. "Good morning Gudako-Chan I hope weren't waiting long." Said the Hibiki Matriarch.

At the sound of her voice the redhead jumps off from the bed running straight for Mrs. Hibiki giving her a bear hug with her head resting underneath Mrs. Hibiki's generous bosom.

"Oh I see you glad to see me Gudako-Chan, but you really need to put on this clothes I brought you your butt is showing. You best change before –'thunk'—never mind he is already out cold." Said the Hibiki Matriarch. The redhead looks back at the source of the sound to see one out cold lost boy on the floor with a trail of blood running down his nose.

"Oh sorry about that Mrs. Hibiki I guess I forgot about that after the last time that happened." Said Gudako.

"Never mind that Gudako-chan just get changed and didn't I tell you to just call me Aunt Krista?" said Krista.

"Sorry about that Aunt Krista I sort of forgot." With that Gudako puts on the clothes Krista brought her. Gudako is now wearing a red shirt, a black skirt and black stockings.

'Well at least I'm no longer wearing the stupid gown anymore, not sure how many more free shows Ryoga can take before he needs a blood transfusion. Though I still fill awkward wearing a skirt but I have a feeling I'm going to have to get used to wearing skirts whether I want to or not; this is Ranma ½ after all.' Thought Gudako.

"Aw you look so cute Gudako-chan, now come on lets grab Ryo-chan and get out of here I'm sure your hungry for real aren't you?" said Krista. At hearing those words Gudako quickly grabs Ryoga slapping him awake than rushes out the room with Ryoga in hand with Krista quickly trailing behind them. It took them almost half an hour to leave mostly due to Gudako got them lost for 10 minutes when she rushed out the room, while the rest was due to them formally leave with Krista filling out the last paperwork.

Now the group of three is walking through the market place with Krista leading holding Gudako's hand while Gudako still holding an embarrass Ryoga's hand. "Uh Gudako-san, your still holding m-my hand; I can walk just f-fine on my own." Said a stuttering Ryoga. Gudako then looks back at him and smiles "But Ryoga if I let go you might wander off on your own." Said Gudako.

At hearing those words Ryoga freezes on the spot causing the other two to stop as well. 'She said wander off? She can't know about my direction problems already I was extra careful not to let it show when we visited her. If she finds out about my direction problem she'll just get tired of me and leave me just like everyone else." Hearing what they were talking about Krista cuts in "Ryoga I had already informed Gudako-chan about our family problem Ryo-chan, it's only fair she knows now that she'll be living with us." Said Krista.

At hearing those words Ryoga starts having a depressed look on his face 'No it can't be I just finally found a friend and now I'm going to lose them just because of this stupid curse why me.' After looking at Ryoga's depressed downcast face Gudako lets go of Ryoga's hand than wraps her arms around him giving him a hug.

'Huh someone is hugging me normally only Mom, Dad and Shirokuro hug me but this doesn't feel like either of them.' Ryoga raises his head to see red hair. "G-Gudako-san what are you doing?"

Gudako then looks up at the slightly taller boy with smile still on her face "Ryoga you're my friend I don't care that you don't have a sense of direction its not your fault you have this curse but I promise you this no matter what happens whether you get lost, act insane, turn into a monster or just turn into a small little piglet I will never **abandon** you. You're my friend forever Ryoga until the day we die." Said Gudako. 'I meant every word I said too.

When I watched the anime I always hated seeing Ryoga so depressed, he was always traveling alone, he was twice cursed his family sense of direction and P-Chan his Jusenkyo curse only made it worse, barely any friends if you could call them that sense each of them had ulterior motives and used him when it was convenient, he barely saw his family if at all, all in all his life was one screwed up mess after another and I couldn't see a way for him to escape it unless his curse of misdirection was somehow cured P-Chan be damned.

That why I admired Ryoga determination to keep on going even when anyone else in his shoes would of gave up and took the easy way out, heck I would of done it too the moment I turned into P-Chan; I whether not experience being eaten alive.' Thought Gudako.

Ryoga was too stunned for words; all he could do was hug Gudako back as he cried in happiness for finding a real true friend. 'I can't believe she knows my curse but still wants to be my friend, no matter what happens now I know she'll always be my friend now I know I must make sure nothing ever bad happen to her I have to be strong to protect her from anything that would try to hurt her.' Thought Ryoga.

The Passerby watching the scene could only aw and coo at the sight of the two kids hugging each other. Krista Hibiki couldn't help but smile at the two getting along so well. 'I knew bringing Gudako with us was a good idea, and in such a small amount of time they are already good friends and who knows maybe it will be something more in a few years oh I think I see grandkids in my future well guess I'll wait and see.' Thought Krista.

After that emotional bonding moment the three went back to looking through the market for any good food because Gudako's grumbling stomach is becoming more apparent. "Gudako-Chan do you see anything thing you want." Asked Krista.

After looking around Gudako see a store that catches her attention, mainly a store the sells food she liked in Japan that last time she visited here in her original life.

"Aunt Krista that store over there they are selling mince meat cutlet and croquet I like to have those please." Asked Gudako.

"Of course dear" said Krista. Walking over to the store she buys a dozen of mince meat and croquet to share between the three of them.

'Man I love croquet and mince meat, I was practically addicted to the stuff while I was here; not the mention it was really cheap.' Thought Gudako.

When they finished eating they Krista decided the fastest way back home was to take the train back to Nerima. With that the three headed made way to the train station and boarded a train to Nerima.

'I see Japanese trains are crowded as ever.' Thought Gudako. Gudako looking to the boy who hand she is still holding asked a question.

"Hey Ryoga do you know any martial arts?" "Huh eh my dad taught me some katas mostly for practice but my mom taught me Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics." Said Ryoga.

"Hey Ryoga do your parents know anything about ki?" asked Gudako. "You mean the energy in our bodies to use it to enhance our strength, speed, and make weapons more tougher yes they just started teaching me a few months ago." Said Ryoga."

"Hey Ryoga you think your mom will teach Rhythmic Gymnastics and how to use ki too? Asked Gudako. "Well I sure she'll be glad to teach you, I was never all that comfortable practicing it because and no offense but it's a girl sport." said Ryoga.

"None taken but if she does teach me can you train with me? It will feel a lot better training with a friend." Said Gudako.

'Train with Gudako? Well it would be nice to have someone to practice with besides I always felt bad for not taking an interest in the art like my mother wanted; she really wanted to teach me something of she does. Maybe with Gudako there taking an interest learning I'm sure that put a smile on moms face. And who know maybe Dad will come home and stick around long enough to teach me how to fight like him; those fights with his uncle were always awesome to watch its why he wanted to learn martial arts in the first place.' Thought Ryoga.

"Of course I like to Gudako-san." "And Ryoga please just call me Gudako no san were friends after all." said Gudako. "Of course Gudako-sa- I mean Gudako" replied Ryoga.

It wasn't long after they finally arrived in Nerima. It was late afternoon and the three were just 20 minutes away from home. As they were walking Gudako decided to ask the question "Aunt Krista by any chance can you teach me Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics?" asked Gudako.

Krista looks at the redhead with a surprised look "Well I'm surprised you would ask me that though I wouldn't mind teaching you why do you want to learn it for if you don't mind me asking.?" Gudako looks at Krista with a determined face.

"I wish to learn so I can defend myself so that what happened to my family doesn't happen again." Said Gudako.

'So she still hasn't gotten over her families death after all. Well at least I'll get to teach her the art, it be just like when Noemi asked me back in high school to join Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastics team.' Thought Krista.

"Okay Gudako-chan I'll more than happily train you but be warned the training will be rigorous." "Don't worry Aunt Krista I won't quit and I'll defiantly make you proud." Said Gudako. 'Oh Gudako-chan, I wonder if this is what it's like to have a daughter? Ryo-chan you better make her my daughter in law, girls like her are rare.' Thought Krista.

Not long after their conversation the three finally made it to the Hibiki residence. "Well welcome to your new home Gudako-chan" said the Hibiki Matriarch as she led them into the house. As they enter they were greeted by a black and white dog.

"Ah I see you come to greet us Shirokuro that's a good girl." Said Krista as she petted the dog, when she finished Shirokuro then walked over to Ryoga.

"Hi girl did you miss me? Sorry for leaving I sort of got lost you know the usual." Said Ryoga as he too petted the dog, then Shirokuro made her way to the last person to enter the house and looked at them in curious puzzlement as if asking who this is?

"Shirokuro this here is Gudako and Gudako this here is Shirokuro; Gudako will be living with us for now on." Said Ryoga. After hearing the explanation Shirokuro walk next to Gudako gesture her head as to say it's ok to pet me now which Gudako did.

"Wow I can't believe how smart you dog is Ryoga, it as if she understands everything we are saying." Said Gudako. "Sometimes I think she does she is a really smart dog." Said Ryoga. "All right you two it's time to give Gudako-chan a tour of the house then shows her to her room. As Krista was leading them around the house Gudako was looking at the walls more importantly what was on them, on the walls were arrows showing were each of the rooms were at.

'I guess those help Ryoga and his father not get lost inside the house.' Thought Gudako. After the tour Krista showed them to Gudako's room.

"And this is the Guest room but now that your living here this is your room. Ryoga why don't keep Gudako company while I'll get dinner ready." Said Krista

"Hey wait Aunty I've been wondering for a while now but where is Mr. Hibiki?" Asked the redhead.

At the mention of his name the room temperature went cold for about a moment before it went back to normal. "Oh my Husband is on another one of his lost adventure again, don't worry he called me a few days ago telling me he is helping an old friend Indiana something or whatever with a lost tomb they found; he said he be back in a week or two." Said the Hibiki Matriarch with a serenity smile.

"So I guess your husband is an archeologist then, though you don't seem very happy he's gone. Asked the redhead.

"Ryuho is indeed an archeologist and no I'm not happy, I'm ABSOLUTELY LIVID!" Said the demonic blond hair woman causing the two 12yrs old to step back holding onto each other hoping the demon in front of them won't eat them. A moment later the demonic presence disappeared and the blond haired goddess returned then left to start on dinner.

"Ryoga what the heck was that?" Asked the terrified redhead that was still holding onto her impromptu meat shield.

"I don't know Gudako but I do know this when Dad gets back he is so screwed." Said Ryoga.

After the two settle down the two spent time cleaning the room until Krista called them for dinner. The two went downstair to the dining room glad to see Mrs. Hibiki was back to normal. After diner was finished Ryoga went up to his room to get ready for bed while Gudako decided to take a hot bath.

As the redhead enters the bathroom the notices the style of the bathroom is different then the rest of the house. 'Up till now everything in this house was western style, it looks like they chose an eastern look for the bathroom.' Thought Gudako. Gudako then undresses and takes a look in the mirror.

'Wow I really look like a 12 yrs old. This is probably the first time I really looked at myself when I got to this world, I have to say I look really cute; though I miss the more grown and developed body though this breast are still small little mounds hardly noticeable. Oh well guess I'll just have to grow into it.' Thought Gudako.

The redhead then enters the bathing area that looks a lot like the bathroom in the Tendo Dojo and starts running the water while she did her pre bath. 'If I remember correctly I'm suppose to wash myself with this shower heads then take a soak in the furo.' As she finishes with the pre wash she goes back to the furo and turns off the water and just as she is about to enter she hears a noise.

"I almost forgotten to take a bath when I went to bed, guess I'll take a quick soak "said a familiar voice.

'Is that Ryoga I hear wait looks like he is about to enter the bathing area what should I do I could just shout that I'm already in here, or I could sit over there with the shower and wait for Ryoga to enter and see how long it takes for him to notice me. Second option it is then.' Thought Gudako.

She then gets into position waiting for the lost boy to enter which wasn't long as the lost boy slides the door open and enters the room.

As Ryoga enters the room stark naked he walks over to the furo. "It looks like the furo still has hot water, mom must of just filled it so I guess I'll wash myself off first before I take a soak." Said Ryoga.

Just as Ryoga was about to start his pre wash he stops dead in his track when he notices a very naked Gudako sitting on a stool where the showers were curiously watching him. Ryoga's mind goes blank the moment he see Gudako, his face start to go more red as he starts to tremble; noticing this Gudako gets up and rushes to Ryoga pinching his nose close before his nose could erupt like a volcanoes.

After that Ryoga starts to get back some of his bodily function and ask the immediate question. "G-Gudako what are you doing in here?"said the embarrassed bandanna boy. Gudako gives him a pointed look.

"I've been in here as you can see" she gestures to herself showing her still wet body. "I just finished washing myself and I was just about to take a soak but then you came in." said Gudako.

Ryoga at this point looks sheepish then thinks it's time to make a tactical retreat. "Uh I'm sorry I'll leave you to your bath."

Just as Ryoga was about to leave Gudako grabbed his arm in a firm grip and kept him in place. Before Ryoga could ask what she is doing Gudako pinches his nose again to prevent any spillage "You know you can stay if you want? There is more than enough room in the furo Ryoga." Said the very wet redhead.

'Wait what she wants me to stay? But Boys and girls are supposed to take baths together but she's my friend and she asking what do I do? 'Thought the confused lost boy.'

Gudako seeing that the lost boy was still lost in his mind decided to take it as a yes and led him to the showers to start washing him. As hot water is splashed on Ryoga he finally wakes from his stupor "Gudako wait what are you doing?" asked the lost boy. The redhead merely laughs at his statement.

"What do you think I doing, we are friends after all so washing each other's backs should be fine now come on wash your front side I got your back." Said the redhead.

After that Ryoga decided it was best to simply do as she said and wash himself before she decided to do it for him. When they finished Gudako led Ryoga into the furo to relax sense Ryoga was keeping his eyes glue to the floor.

'Well that was fun, seeing Ryoga getting all flustered was amusing. I honestly see nothing wrong with us both taking a bath together after all we are both still 12 yrs old, wait until we are 16-17 yrs old then he can complain about. And besides I'm trying to get rid of one of Ryoga's weaknesses, his fear of the female body; last thing I need is for him to pass out due to blood loss because he saw some breast.' Thought Gudako.

As they were relaxing in the furo Ryoga who was trying to keep his distance had to ask "Why did you want to take a bath with me?" In response to that Gudako scooted over closer to Ryoga

"I did it for two reasons Ryoga, one I did it because I thought it would be funny and two; because I wanted you to get over having bloody nose just because you see a woman naked body." Said Gudako. Ryoga could only stammered in response.

The two relaxed in there for while before deciding it was time to get out and call it a night. They dried off and got dressed in their sleeping wear then went their separate ways to their rooms. Now the redhead is lying on her new bed contemplating everything that happened today.

"Well today was a good day, a lot had happened and now I have a martial arts teacher. Sure it's Rhythmic Gymnastics but as long as Aunty Krista can teach me how to use ki then who cares how it's done; I just want to be able to defy gravity. It's strange I'm actually willing to put myself through such rigorous training but the chance to do a dragon ball and use a Kamahamaha wave is just something I can't miss."

"Though I do wonder if I went little too far in the bath incident. Hmm nah Its just playful fun besides I can't have him have nosebleeds when I make him a companion and bring him with me on those blacken servant battles. Some of those servants are half-naked women after all. Maybe I'll take a bath with him once or twice a week to help him get over it. Honestly, what's the worst that can happen." Said Gudako. After that the redhead rests her eyes to go to sleep and prepare for the long week ahead.


	4. Chapter 3 Mr Hibiki Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Concerning the Rhythmic Gymnastics training, I barely know the routines they do so I'm mostly guessing. I'm only glazing over it so I can move on with the story.

One week and a half later

Gudako POV:

It's been over a week sense I moved in with the Hibikis. In that time Aunty Krista had started my training with much vigor. Aunty Krista had already had some training clothes I could wear, a comet tank top, shorts, and leg warmers. Apparently Aunty had a lot of this in a box in the basement still brand new.

She must have been saving it for a while for when she have a daughter, too bad she only has Ryoga. Well at least he is here as my training partnered, we can suffer together at least.

The training was consisted in four parts. The warm-up which was pretty much yoga exercises. Mainly I had to stretch and bend my body in ways that my original body would have snapped in two. Some the stretches I had to bend my leg all the way to my head standing on my tiptoes going up and down. I also had to wear ankle and wrist weights, those were to help with my strength when doing the exercise.

The best part of those exercises or perhaps the worst were the splits. By all accounts I was actually good at them considering this body was more than flexible enough to get in a 180 degree position and perform a spilt. It's just when Aunty saw how good I was, even better than Ryoga so she had me do over splits; those had go beyond 180 degree angle and hold it for 2-3 tortures minutes.

Aerobic training was the second part. They were a bit better because it was more what I'm used to. It was mainly cardio; we did a lot of jogging. Next were push-ups and sit-ups. Those only got harder as more weights were added to our weights when the exercises got easier. And last was jump rope, mostly had to run around while hopping up and down.

The third part was Ballet. As the name implies I had to do everything you normally see ballet dancers do. Aunt Krista had Ryoga and I do a lot of dances and we had to do them all with elegance and grace. The entire thing was like a performance and we had to be perfect, didn't help that we had to match our rhythm to the music. We had to have a lot of space to do this exercise; it's also why we had to do everything at the local gym, dojo or the vacant lot out back.

The last part was the cool down. We had to do a slow jog to help cool us off. We then did more stretches to help loosen muscle. All four parts are part of the conditioning we had to do improve our strength, endurance, and oh my GOD flexibility, and we haven't even gotten to the martial arts portion yet.

3rd POV:

In Nerima in a certain vacant lot two pre teens are resting after finishing their morning workout. "Finally it's over, my legs hurt, my thighs hurt, my butt hurts, and my everything hurts. I think I'll just lay here and die. " said the redhead lying on the ground hair spread out everywhere.

The bandana boy standing over her with two water bottles gives one to the redhead."Don't be so dramatic Gudako, here have something to drink you did well today you have improved a lot."

The redhead sits up and takes the water bottle then chugs it down finishing it in seconds before replying to the lost boy. "I have every right to be dramatic! This training is practically torture, seriously what with all the leg kicking, tip toe hopping, leg splitting, and every other routine that involves stretching my legs way past my head; beside becoming a human pretzel." Exclaimed irritated Gudako.

Ryoga looks at redhead with a deadpanned expression "The exercises are meant increase your strength, endurance, and flexibility Gudako. Mom had already gone over this with us when we started training. Besides I don't see why you're complaining about your doing way better than me when I started out. Heck I'm a little jealous it took me a month before mom up the training weights which you did in a mere week." Said Ryoga.

"You say that like having 25 pounds of weight on each arm and leg is a good thing? And for that matter how did Aunty make this normal wrist bands and leg warmers weigh a ton? asked the redhead.

The lost boy decides to sit down beside the redhead before gesturing to the wristband on his arm. "Mom uses a variant form of the iron cloth technique. I already showed you my iron cloth technique which allows me to harden any fabric into weapon. Well mom can take it a step further by either by increasing its mass, length and size."

Gudako then contemplates on what Ryoga just said. 'So there are more uses for the iron cloth technique then just hardening fabric. Hmm I wonder if I can get Aunt Krista to teach it to me, it would certainly make it easier to reach DBZ level or at least sayian saga level at least.' "Hey Ryoga how much weight is on your arms and legs? Asked the redhead.

Ryoga thinks about it a while then says "I have 90 pounds of weight on each of them so that's 360 pounds in total. Though these weights are starting to feel light so I guess I'll ask Mom to up the weight again"

Gudako just stares at Ryoga in astonishment 'How the heck is he wearing that much weight and yet not be out of it like me. He doesn't even look that tired and he saying he should up the weight. Now I understand where Ryoga gets his strength it's no wonder Ryoga was so strong in the manga/anime, his Mom is a good trainer; it's just too bad they rarely saw each other in the manga/anime if at all. Well I'm here now I'll make sure Ryoga gets to spend more time with his parents this time. Speaking of parents when is his father coming home?' Thought Gudako.

"Hey Ryoga how long do you think it will be until your dad gets home?" asked the redhead.

Ryoga thinks for a bit then say "I think he should be back in a few more days hopefully. I'm just glad Mom training you has taken her mind off of Dad for a while. I can only imagine the punishment awaiting him when he gets home."

"Well I'm sure he'll survive lets head home so we can take a bath I'm drenched in sweat. And can you do me a favor and carry me pretty please my legs still can't move" says the redhead with puppy dog eyes.

Ryoga the naïve good nature that he is couldn't resist such eyes caved-in in seconds. "Oh all right hop onto my back" said Ryoga as he crouches down to let the redhead on.

The redhead then jumps onto the lost boys back like saddling a horse "Yay thanks Ryoga, now high ho bandanna boy that way." Joyfully exclaimed the redhead. While carefully directing the lost boy so they don't get lost.

Elsewhere in Nerima a certain lost man had finally returned to Nerima being lead back by two old friends.

"Come on Ryuho were almost home now try to keep up. Please try not to wander off again; I already had come find you three times already. Do you need me to hold your hand lost boy?" Teased the reddish brown hair man giving the lost man a feral fang grin.

The lost man glares at the other man so intense that any lesser man would have pissed themselves. "Shut up Kazuma before I knock that grin right off your face." Yelled Ryuho as he marched right up to Kazuma glaring straight into the others mans eyes which the other man returned with equal intensity.

"Oh you want go then come on I don't mind beating you half to death before dragging what's left of you to my sister." Taunted Kazuma as he grabbed Ryuho's front shirt as Ryuho did the same to Kazuma.

The dark hair man raises his fist ready to beat down his nemesis/friend "Kazuma!" The reddish brown hair man raises his fist as well "Ryuho!" Just as both men were about to punch each other's lights out a redhead woman swings a sword in between the two stopping them in their tracks.

"Now that's enough out of both of you! Kazu-kun you need to stop teasing Ryuho, you know he's sensitive about his sense of direction. And Ryuho you can't let yourself lose your temper when someone teases you about your direction problem is that the kind of example you are suppose to set for your son?" Said the redhead woman.

Both men then get out of their fighting stance then bow their heads to the redhead woman. "Sorry No-chan won't happen again I'll be good." Said Kazuma.

"Sorry Nodoka, I let my anger get the best of me." Said Ryuho.

Nodoka then expertly sheaths her katana placing back in its wrappings on her back. "No worries just make you both don't let it happen again. We are in the middle of a marketplace after all."

Both men look around and notice that they attracted a crowd. "Yeah I think its best we get going; my sister's house is about a half hour away." Said Kazuma and with that the three set back traveling to Kazuma's sister house.

Back at Hibiki Residence, two pre-teens are just leaving the bathroom after taking a bath in the furo. "Come on you're not still embarrassed about taking a bath with me Ryoga, do you not like my underwater hugs." Playfully teased Gudako as she pats Ryoga's back. An embarrassed trying his best to look calm.

"That's beside the point Gudako we really shouldn't be bathing together. And what's worst is Mom walked in on us and saw EVERYTHING! You even had the gall to ask my Mom to join us!" exclaimed the embarrassed boy as has both hands covering his face.

Gudako just looks at the bandanna boy in confusion. "I don't see what the problem was; I just asked if Aunty wanted to join us. Aunt Krista and I take baths together all the time. And her boobies are nice to rest on when your relaxing in the furo you should try it sometimes her boobies are making great pillows." Said the happy redhead.

After hearing that Ryoga's imagination of what was described is too much so he runs hoping to get back to the solitude of his room, unfortunately he takes a wrong turn going down stairs where his mother is at; the last place he wanted to be.

'Man he is so easily embarrassed but that what makes it so much fun. Still it would have been fun had Aunt Krista joined us; her boobies are the best. "Hey Ryoga, wait for me." Said the redhead as she chases after him.

As Ryoga runs through the house in hopes to get back to the safety of his room he runs into the living room running directly into with his mother. The lost boy ends up fall back on his back while his mother keeps a hand on the couch to steady herself, not to soon after the redhead arrives to the scene. "Ryo-chan what have I told you about running in the house blindly, do you want to get lost?" said Krista.

The lost boy looks up at his mother and cows under her intense glare and with a sheepish look he responds. "Uh sorry Mom I wasn't thinking."

The blond woman stares at her son for a moment before gesturing him to sit down on the couch which he hastily replies. The blond woman then sets her sights on the redhead who watching the scene makes an "eep" sound when the glare is set on her before gesturing the same for the redhead. The redhead runs over to the couch sitting next to Ryoga.

The blond woman then paces back and in front of the two pre teens causing their anxiety to rise. "Now mind telling me why earlier I caught you two were taking a bath together?"

The lost boy was too embarrassed and kept mumbling his words so it was the redhead who spoke up.

"I was the one who wanted us both to take a bath together Aunty." Said Gudako. "And for what reason did you do that for? Though it's still okay considering your both still 12 yrs old but still." Asked Krista.

"I did it because Ryoga gets nosebleeds whenever he sees a girl naked body so I'm trying to get him used to it so he doesn't die of blood loss." Said Gudako.

'That's actually not a bad idea. It was a pain when Ryuho did the same thing when we were dating, having your boyfriend lose consciousness when he sees your breast especially when you're trying to have sex is such a buzz kill.' Thought Krista.

"Well, then I'm okay with you continuing Ryoga's rehabilitation then. But I suggest you stop as soon as you become 15 or 16 yrs old, bathing together wouldn't be proper then unless you two start dating." Says the blond woman with a mischievous smile.

The two pre-teens look at each other in embarrassment then look toward the blond woman, in hopes to clear things up at her last statement but before they could interject the doorbell rings.

"Oh, I'll get it. I wonder who it could be. We don't get many visitors." Says the blond woman as she walks to the door.

As the blond woman opens the door see who it is she is surprised when she sees two very familiar faces. "Oniichan, Nodoka it's good to see you both" said Krista as she hugs them both.

The two preteens heard Krista say "Oniichan" walked over to the door to watch the proceedings. 'Did I hear right I could of sworn I head Aunt Krista say "Oniichan, Nodoka" hmm by the looks of it there are two of them. The woman with red hair or to be exact maroon hair is wearing a blue blouse and some form fitting jeans, she really does look like Nodoka alright but I don't remember her wear anything but a kimono though. I know Aunty mentioned knowing Nodoka but I didn't think I be meeting her anytime soon.'

'As for the man he had reddish brown hair and wore a black Denim jacket, red sweatshirt, and navy blue jeans. There is something oddly familiar about that guy but can't put my finger on It.' thought Gudako

"Hey Krista, how it been its good to see you, and guess what I found wandering lost by his little lone self." Said Kazuma gesturing behind him.

Krista looks behind her brother sees something that causes the room temperature to run cold. "Damn it Kazuma, uh hi honey I'm back. Said the sheepish looking man.

"Oh darling it's good you managed to find your way back home." Said Krista with a serenity smile with a bit of a dark edge.

As the adults were conversing Gudako took a closer look at Mr. Hibiki. 'So that's Ryuho Hibiki he looks a lot like Ryoga but his dark hair with green hue looks more green then Ryoga's'. She also takes notes of his clothing. A Navy Blue trench coat, grey sweater, and black cargo pants. As she is looking at Ryuho she also looks at Kazuma and can't help but feel like she knows them, she contemplates it for a while before something clicks into place like a missing puzzle piece.

'Holy shit, Ryuho and Kazuma are the main characters of Scryed, and this two look exactly like them. They even have the same name and voices, the two most BADASS rivals/nemesis characters of all anime are standing only a few feet in front me this is unbelievable.'

As the redhead was having a mental fangasm the adults mainly the Hibikis are having a stare off more so Mrs. Hibiki while her counterpart trying his best to keep his composure knowing that smile on her perfect face means divine judgment is about to be met.

Ryuho in a last-ditch effort to calm the storm sends a mental plea to the one person he can depend on when the chips are down, his wife's brother Kazuma. Kazuma who receive said message simply raised his hands in mock surrender mentally telling him "you're on your own buddy good luck" with that Kazuma gives him a feral fanged grin. 'That BASTARD' thought Ryuho.

"I wish I brought some popcorn this is going to be good don't you think so No-chan?" said Kazuma. "You really shouldn't make fun of your friend's predicament Kazu-kun. I just hope Krista doesn't do anything too permanent." Said Nodoka

"Nah you worry too much she just going to scold him and take him back to their room for a afternoon workout if you know what I mean." Said Kazuma with his ever-present grin on his face.

Just as the stare between the Hibiki comes to its climax Krista serenity smile turns into a malicious fanged grin signifying to everyone the demon has awoken. Before Ryuho could so much as twitch the ribbon in Krista's hair extends in 4 different directions racing at speeds comparable to a speeding bullet reach Ryuho wrapping him up in a cocoon to the lower part of his face down then making him fall down on the ground completely defenseless.

At the sight of the defenseless Ryuho everyone snaps their attention to the blond Demoness and before any of them could interject Krista calls the dog "Shirokuro!" The dog appears standing or sitting at attention at her mistress command. "Shirokuro bring my husband to my chambers and prepare the S&M special" ordered Krista.

The dog gave a mock salute with its tail before going over to her master. As the dog approaches, Ryuho as a last ditch effort to save himself mentally pleas with the dog to save him from this fate.

Shirokuro looks to her master then looks back to her mistress who merely smiles with her fang ever present, then the dog grabs her master swing him over her back like a sack of potatoes carrying him downstairs to the basement to complete her mistress orders.

Everyone was still shell shocked at the scene that just played out that the blond Demoness walked right up to the group without them noticing. "Oniichan, Nodoka why don't you take the kids out with you and explore the town for a bit. And don't mind coming back late I'm going to be quite busy with my husband." Said the blond demoness with a fanged smile.

Kazuma and Nodoka now notice immediately respond lest they suffer the demoness wrath. "Hai Neesama!/Hai Krista-sama it will be my pleasure." The two chorused together then they grabbed the two kids and hightailed it out of there as fast as possible.

The blond demon watches their retreating forms for a moment before heading upstairs to her room. "Well now that's taken care of its time I get in the appropriate outfit for the special occasion." Said the blond demoness.

After a few minutes she comes out in a new outfit and heads to the basement. As the blond demoness enters she treated to a pleasant sight of her husband's naked perfectly sculpted Olympic body with only a loincloth barely covering his manhood chained to the wall.

As her husband looks up he is treated to the sight of his wife wearing a Golden eyelet leather corset with G-string. Had he been still 17 and suffering his old disposition of nose bleeds at the sight of a woman's body he would already be in a blood induced coma by now, still does stop that small tinkle of blood from his nose.

"Uh honey what is all this? Is there a reason for all of this. Are you sure we can't just talk it out." Said the dark hair man. Truthfully the man still trying to understand how he ended up in this position considering it was the dog that somehow brought him down here stripped him but ass naked leaving only a loincloth, chained him to a wall, and all of that without giving him an opening to escape. He still was trying to comprehend that even though he was the one who bought the dog.

"Oh Ryuho you naughty boy you left me for a MONTH with sexual frustrations." Said the blond demoness in a very sultry voice as she walked up to her husband trailing her fingers on her husband's body kissing and licking his muscles all the way to his throat before nibbling his ear to whisper

"I intend to exact everything you owe me, even if it KILLS you. And who knows after we're done maybe I'll finally get that daughter I always wanted." Said the sultry blond demoness. 'Though Gudako-chan might be the perfect soon to be daughter in law for my Ryo-chan, but I still want a daughter of my own; and I know Gudako-chan will be a perfect big sister/role model for my little girl.' Thought the blond demoness.

.


	5. Chapter 4 Noemi

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

3rd POV:

In a park in Nerima a group of four is resting under a tree after escaping the wrath of a sexually frustrated blond demoness after abandoning another to their fate. The little redhead of the group is mentally going over everything that happened.

'You know when came downstairs after chasing Ryoga I didn't expect that I get to not just Mr. Hibiki but both the uncle and Nodoka. Still what's most surprising is that Ryuho and Kazuma look like their S-Cryed counterparts to a T. It's too bad Ryuho doesn't act like his counterpart, from what I gather when he was first introduced he acted a lot like well Ryoga, an older version of him anyway. Guess I can't blame him he is the eternal lost man after all so him being like the S-Cryed Ryuho wouldn't be likely.' thought Gudako.

After finishing her introspection she decides to voice her concerns of what happened. "Okay mind telling us what the heck just happened back there. Why did Aunt Krista go apeshit on Mr. Hibiki? And what was with the dog, a dog shouldn't be able to carry a carry a full grown man? Asked the confused redhead.

Kazuma after regaining his breath after seeing the devil incarnate her looks at the new redhead who just joined their group. "First off my brother-in-law" Kazuma flashing air quotes. "Did the one thing a man should never do to his wife, leaving your wife sexually frustrated for a month or longer" while subtlety looking at Nodoka. "Secondly the dog is a ninja dog me and Ryuho found on one of his lost adventures, so don't be too surprised at some of the crazy stuff around that dog, just smile and wave save yourself the trouble. And thirdly who the heck are you I would remember my sister having a daughter."

Before the redhead could say anything Ryoga steps in. "Uncle Kazuma her name his Gudako Emiya. She's been living with us for almost two weeks now." Said Ryoga "So how did all this come about Ryoga?" said Kazuma. As Ryoga tells the story of how his mom and himself met Gudako the older redhead approaches the younger redhead while carefully still listening to the story Ryoga is telling.

"So your Noemi's daughter Gudako let me introduce myself I'm Nodoka Saotome. You know when your mother and I were younger most people thought we were sisters." Said Nodoka.

Gudako looks at Nodoka, more importantly, her hair and notices that the maroon hair she saw still has some strands and patches of crimson red in it. "Then why do you have maroon hair instead of crimson red like mine? Asked Gudako.

"Oh my hair used to be like yours too but when I got married it started to lose color especially when my husband lef… uh never mind." Said Nodoka.

'So Nodoka did have crimson hair like Ranma's girl half. From what she said last it must have started to lose color when she got married and when that BASTARD Genma left with Ranma. If I remember correctly Ranma was 2 when Genma took him from his mother on that stupid 14yrs training trip. You know I recall Nodoka calling Kazuma "Kazu-kun" there must be some history there. I say good for them I'll definitely ship them; because a man who leaves his wife for 14yrs doesn't deserve her.' Thought redhead.

"So where is your husband is it him?" said Gudako pointing to Kazuma.

"Oh no it isn't Kazu-kun, my Husband took my son" there was a bit of a crack in her voice when she said that. "on a training trip to make him a man amongst men." Said Nodoka.

"Not to be rude or anything but that sounds completely stupid. There is no such thing as a man amongst men." Deadpanned Gudako.

At this point the boys finished their talk and are now listening to the two redheads. "I know it may silly to you but it's a matter of family honor my husband made a promise you wouldn't understand." Said Nodoka.

"Understand? What's there to understand, what kind of MAN takes their son to wait how old was your son again and how long has it been?"said Gudako.

Before Nodoka could answer Kazuma speaks up "Her son was 2yrs old and it's been 10yrs since she last saw him." Said Kazuma. "Thank you Mr. Kazuma." said Gudako.

"Now where was I oh yeah what kind of MAN takes a 2yrs old child on a 10yrs training trip without letting said child have any contact with his mother!" screamed the Gudako.

"I uh it's a matter of family honor." said Nodoka weakly. "And Genma does send me progress on his telling me he's becoming a man amongst men." Nodoka normally wouldn't be caught flatfooted at the little redhead's tirade but in this instant, the image of Noemi is overlapping Gudako that it looks like Noemi is standing there lecturing her like she did in their youth as the surrogate older sister.

"So the BASTARD sends you your son's progress but tells me this has your son once sent you a letter?" said phantom Noemi.

"No nee-sama." Said Nodoka. Gudako deciding to ignore that last statement continued on. "Did you think there might be a reason for that like maybe your husband" the way the redhead said husband made it sound like it was some kind of joke. "Didn't tell your son he has a mother, that maybe having the boy thinks his mother is dead would somehow make him a better man!" yelled Phantom Noemi.

"I uh I" stutters Nodoka.

Kazuma who was still watching the proceedings was speechless. 'I could have sworn for a moment that I saw my old friend Noemi standing right where the little redhead was. Hell, the entire scene was like the old days when Noemi scolded us for doing something stupid.' Thought Kazuma.

Ryoga, on the other hand, was faring no better. 'I can't believe Gudako is talking to Mrs. Nodoka like that. The way she is scolding Nodoka reminds me a lot of mom.' Thought Ryoga.

"Tell me Nodoka what you have been doing these last few years and I mean EVERYTHING!" yelled Phantom Noemi. "I've stayed home for a year like any dutiful wife but I couldn't keep paying for the house so I leased it. I've been wondering like a ronin working place to place while looking for my husband and son ever since." Said Nodoka who was starting to tear up.

Phantom Noemi stands there a moment with her arms crosses just staring at Nodoka before walking up to her. "Tell me Nodoka are you happy?"

After hearing those words Nodoka tripped and fell down. "What," said the distraught woman? Phantom looks down at Nodoka with her amber gold sunset eyes. To Nodoka, it was like looking at the setting sun as it pierces your very soul.

"I said are you happy? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what it means to uphold your family honor?" That last part was said like I was some kind of curse.

Nodoka was still speechless so Phantom continued. "Let me tell you what makes me happy. What makes me happy is waking up in the morning next to the MAN I love each morning then making breakfast in the morning for him and OUR child. After breakfast, my husband gets ready to leave to work but before he goes he grabs and holds me kissing me before whispering to my ear "I'll see you later tonight my love." He then heads off to work.

"I then start helping my child get ready for school and walk them there since its close by. We talk on the way there, I ask them are they ready for the day, do you think you'll make a new friend today, and will listen to your teacher? When we get there my child on the cheek and wish them a good day at school then return home."

"Once I'm back home I start by cleaning the house like any other housewife. Once done with the house chores I head to the market to get groceries for dinner. Once I get back home I start on dinner knowing both will be home soon. As I almost finish with dinner both my husband and child return. My husband had picked up our child today. I greet them when they come giving them both hugs and kisses."

"A few minutes later dinner is done we all enjoy the food while talking about each other's day. As it is getting late my husband and I get our child ready for bed, we either read them a story or I sing them asleep. With that done we head to our room to either to simply talk, cuddle, or on special occasions make love. Then the whole process starts over again the next day"

"That is what makes me happy. A simple life no different from anyone else, so tell me Nodoka are you happy?" Phantom Noemi.

At this point, Nodoka is crying. "No" sobbed Nodoka.

"No what." Said Phantom Noemi.

"No I'm not happy" sobbed Nodoka.

"Why aren't you happy?" asked the Phantom.

"Because I made of mistake alright I should've tried harder to keep Genma from taking MY SON." Said the sobbing Nodoka.

"Tell me do you really love Genma?" said the Phantom.

"I don't know. I thought I did when I met him. He talked to me and listened to what I had to say but after we got married he started acting distantly. He only showed interest when he learned we were having a son. And as soon as my son turned 2yrs old he took him from me!" cried Nodoka.

Phantom Noemi walked over to Nodoka and hugged her rubbing her back. Nodoka could do nothing but cry her eyes out on the short stature phantom. "Tell me Nodoka what was the real reason you fell in love with Genma." Asked the phantom.

Nodoka after calming down a bit "I fell in love with him because at the time I was arranged to marry someone else I didn't love. At the time I was in love with my High school crush Kazu-kun who I was friends with but he had so many other girls he dated and had around him all the time. I didn't think he would want me so looked for an alternative who you know turn out to be Genma." Said sobbing Nodoka.

At the mention of the perpetrator responsible for letting Nodoka get in this loveless marriage, the Phantom Noemi looked straight at Kazuma piercing him with her eyes. The moment Kazuma saw those eyes he knew his head was on the chopping block. So like any man would do in this situation he got on his knees and begged.

"I'm sorry okay at the time I was bastard. I only cared about having fun that I didn't realize some trouble my friends were in that by the time I noticed No-chan wasn't there I learned she got married. It broke my heart I knew she was the one I wanted but I took her for granted I thought any girl who loved me would wait for me. Unfortunately, the one that matters most was the one that didn't wait for me." Said Kazuma.

"After that, I just could stand to be around anyone so I left and took a page from Ryuho book and got lost. I wander aimlessly for a while. I decided I would try to at least do some good when I heard my sister got married to Ryuho that I would try to find a cure for his family's curse. And that's pretty much what I did with my life until I met Nodoka again 5yrs later." Said Kazuma.

Phantom Noemi kept on staring at him as if judging his worth before turning back to Nodoka. "So tell what happened when you were reunited with Kazuma?" said the Phantom.

"I met Kazuma again 3yrs after my husband took my son. It was late at night in Okinawa I had just got off work so I was heading back into my apartment I ran into 4 men who had perverse intentions. They tried to have their way with me and they almost did but at the last second Kazu-kun appeared and beat them all off me. When he learned it was I he saved he guided me back to my apartment before saying goodbye."

"We met again a few days after and talked about what to each other this past 5yrs. When I told him about Genma he was angry and said "Nodoka let me help you find your son. You shouldn't be traveling on your own." After that, we have pretty much been traveling to searching for places Genma been." Said Nodoka.

"Well then the time you were with Kazuma, were you happy?" asked The Phantom. Nodoka thought for a while then answered "Yes, in the time I've been with Kazu-kun I had the most fun. We always ended up in funny situations while searching for Genma. He even started training me so I could take care of myself for when he wasn't around. In the time I spent with Kazu-kun I started to forget all the loneliness I felt"

"Then I guess you have some thinking to do on whether you should with family honor to dutifully waiting for a man who will never come back or take chance at a new life with the person who has been with you this last five years. The choice is yours Nodoka." And with that the Phantom Noemi walked away from Nodoka, the image of Noemi disappearing reveling only the little redhead as she walked over to the tree to sit next to Ryoga.

The two adults were still staring at the spot of the image of Noemi disappeared from; still barely believing whether or not she was really there or not. But still grateful either ways their friends help bring things to the surface that they were too afraid to admit. Kazuma decided it was best to help Nodoka up and maybe clear up a few things. While the two adults were talking about everything that happened the little redhead was thinking about what she just did.

'I can't believe I actually did that. That was so unlike me at all. Who would have thought using both Uruz Rune to remove my weaknesses and self-doubt and the Ansuz rune that increases wisdom could do that. But as soon as I started I couldn't stop. When it came to that simple life story I pretty much just used memory this body had when my family was still alive. I'm surprised how easily I cowed both Nodoka and Kazuma, I wonder if I have some innate charisma or if was just the runes. I don't remember Cu Chulainn having charisma though hmm thoughts for later then.'

As Gudako was lost to her thoughts Ryoga decided to want some answers. Ryoga turned to Gudako and grabbed her shoulders shook her "Gudako what the heck was that? Last time I check you didn't have the ability to turn into a transparent older version of yourself so what happened." Said Ryoga.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you if you promise to keep this between us promise?" Gudako extending a pinky out for a pinky swear. Ryoga then using his own pinky and shakes her "I promise." "Okay I not exactly sure myself but I used these runes to perform magic to help me." Said Gudako.

"Wait when did you learn to use magic?" asked Ryoga. "The same day my parents died" deadpanned Gudako. That statement killed the entire conversation after that.

Back with the two adults they thought it best they get moving they could discuss more about what happened in private so the two walk over to the kids. "Okay, you two is there anything you guys want to do while we're here? Asked Kazuma.

Gudako responded with "I'm hungry I want something sweet can we have some ice cream?"

"I believe I saw a vendor selling some ice cream by the fountain." Said Nodoka.

"Great then let's go," said Gudako as she grabbed Ryoga with her right hand and Nodoka with her left and started walking to where the fountain was.

'Hmm, perhaps what I saw at the park was a hallucination cause there's no way that squirts could have put both Nodoka and me in such a situation. Maybe Noemi's spirits appeared before us, weirder things have happened this is Nerima after all. "Hey guys wait for me!" said Kazuma.

As the group of four reaches the vendor Nodoka ask what they each want "Okay kids what flavor ice cream you want?"

"Oh I want lemon ice cream please," said Gudako.

"I'll have Vanilla please." said Ryoga.

Nodoka then turns to the vendor "I like a scoop of Lemon and Vanilla ice cream please. The vendor prepares the orders. "One Vanilla ice cream for the little guy" said the vendor.

"Thank you sir." said Ryoga. "And a Lemon ice cream extra scoop for the little lady." said the vendor.

"Ooh thank you so much Mr." said a happy Gudako.

The vendor then vender then turns to Nodoka and Kazuma. "You two have some really cute kids especially that daughter of yours, I can tell she gets her looks from you Mrs. You must be proud." Said the vendor.

At the vendors words the two look at each other and blush, before either of them could correct the man Gudako runs up to them "Mom, Dad come on hurry I think they're having a festival over there let's go" said the excited redhead as she drags Nodoka with her. Kazuma seeing this signs before grabbing Ryoga so he doesn't pull a Ryuho, and gets lost, and follows after the two redheads.

As the group of four are walking to where the festival is going to be Nodoka has to ask "Gudako why did you call me Mom?" Gudako looks at Nodoka before looking at her feet "I'm sorry I thought you might like it if I called you Mom. You said you and my Mom looked like you could be sisters so I thought maybe we could pretend to be a family today would that be okay?" asked Gudako.

Nodoka seeing this smile at the little redhead before looking at Kazuma who smiles back at her giving her a thumbs up. "Its fine Gudako I mean daughter." said Nodoka. "Gudako heads perks up then tackles Nodoka in a hug "Thanks Mom!" At the mention of those words, something in Nodoka starts to melt. Nodoka couldn't help but hug the girl while crying tears of joy. In this instant, she feels like a mother again.

The four ended up spending the day playing games, eating food, and simply acting like any typical family together. 'I have to say that squirt Gudako is something else, Noemi. I guess should have expected that since she's your kid. Honestly, I feel like she's the daughter I never had or perhaps the daughter I could have had with Nodoka had I put my act together. Don't worry Noemi I plan on giving back those 10yrs she missed with the family she should have had I promise. And don't worry about Gudako I plan on looking after her too, I'll make sure nothing comes to harm her I swear it on my life' thought Kazuma.

Lemon Warning proceed with caution.

Back at the Hibiki residence in the basement of sin two lovers were going at it. The man laying down both hands chained behind him with his legs up towards his chest. While the blond demoness riding on top of him with a whip in hand in the Amazon position.

"Fuck harder lover!" wuh-pssh "Come on I barely felt that fuck harder." Demand the blond sex maniac. Ryuho using all his strength in his hips and thigh sense that was all he could move to thrust his cock into his wife's gloriously tight pussy. "Honey you sure we can't take a break we been going at it for hours." Said Ryuho.

Krista merely gives him a mischievous fanged smile before whipping him again. "Oh, no lover you're going to keep going until I'm satisfied besides I know you have god-like stamina from your travels." Said the sex maniac.

"Could you at least let me use my hands it would make things easier. 'Not to mention it would give me a chance to grab those delectable titties dangling in my face taunting me.' Thought Ryuho.

"If you do good this round then I'll release your restraints," said the blond sex maniac.

At those words, Ryuho begins his counterattack. He thrust his cock with more speed and power into his wife's G spot. His wife's moans of pleasure only excited him more watching her titties bop up and down was hypnotic. Her hair completely loose framing her glorious figure, the very thought that this blond sex goddess was his oh so sweet and she just so happened to be his Nemesis/best friend's sister only made it better.

Ryuho using all his strength in his hips to thrust inside his wife's succulent pussy, while digging deep into his Hibiki trait his inner beast to give him more strength to his arms to break the chains. Just as he feels he is about to cum at any moment he breaks free of his chains and roars his fangs full to bear as he grabs his wife pressing her body to the wall as he pile drives her. Her moans of ecstasy music to his ears as he kisses her neck nibbling it a bit heading down to those taunting breast and start sucking while his hand wonders every inch of her delicious body. Knowing the time has finally come Ryuho releases his load filling her pussy to the brim.

Ryuho then grabs hold of his wife lays down with her and kisses her passionately if not hungrily which she returns with equal fever. After they stop to catch their breath they look deeply into each other's eyes. "I knew I chose well when I chose to marry you. You truly are the love of my life Ryuho Hibiki my husband." said Krista

"And you are what gives my life meaning no matter how many times I get lost you're always waiting for me and for that my life is forever yours Krista Hibiki my wife." Said Ryuho.

And with that, they both kiss again in passion while off in the corner of the room a black and white dog is using a VHS cam recorder to recording the entire act of debauchery.

.


	6. Chapter 5 Fun Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Three months later

Gudako POV:

It's been three months sense the four of us spent our time at that festival and in that a lot has happened. When we got back to the house we found both Hibikis passed out laying on top of each other with Ryuho on bottom completely naked and Krista on top wear a very revealing outfit wearing no panties on the couch with the dog simply watching over them like some silent guardian. Ryoga of course immediately passed out at the sight of it so Nodoka and I carried him upstairs. While Kazuma had to take care of both his sister and to his annoyance his brother in law.

Honestly that day was pretty funny but other than that I started telling Ryoga about magic. Mostly that I have magic and I'm still studying on how to use runes. He only asked if I could teach him and I told him when I get a good grasp of it then I start teaching him which he was okay with as long as I let him watch some of the spells I do. It wasn't bad having him trailing me when started to practice my magic, saved me the trouble of hiding it.

That and having Ryoga around was helpful when came to making my first bounded field. I pretty much copied pasted the sigils and runes from the memory of caster on how to make these fields. I even had Ryoga draw a few of the runes the Othala rune to be specific which enhances peace, security and prosperity of a home and hearth. It draws raw fortunate influences into dwelling, aids in putting down roots. He was very much excited especially when I told him the purpose I wanted for this bounded field was to improve their sense of direction while in the house.

In the end the bounded field was like the Emiya's bounded field which was a detection field that warned the residents of individuals with malicious attentions. Other than that it insure Hibiki curse didn't hinder them while in the house so they were able to get around the house with no trouble at least until they left said house then they're on their own.

In those three months Aunt Krista announced she was pregnant with her second child whom made everyone was happy for her. I completely saw this coming considering I was practicing a new rune Ingwaz. Ingwaz is a powerful erotic spell that awakens masculine fertility, phallic force, overcomes illusions, mental illness and increases fertility. I was practicing this when I was peeping I mean researching how the erotic spell effects couples. And I have to say I wasn't disappointed.

As for Kazuma and Nodoka they stuck around for a month before going back to their travels. Though the month they were here they were especially closer. It also certainly helped that I may have slipped in an Ingwaz rune as well. The results were fantastic, when I followed them back to their hotel and peeped I mean observed them and wow Nodoka has bigger breast than Ranma-chan.

Other than that the training I had to do every morning is going well. I finally gotten used to it that just feels normal to do it every morning. The only difficulty now are the weights that keep on increasing, I'm now using 90 pounds of weight now. And as tempting as it is to go even higher Aunt Krista forbid us for going any higher saying it may stunt our growth so we have to wait until were 15. Still unfair Ryoga gets to be in the three digits while I'm stuck in the two digits.

The good thing is Aunty started us on the martial arts portion. We mostly just had to learn how to use the equipment to fight each other while make sure to only use the equipment. It did ultimately get me a completed challenge for leaning a style of martial arts.

And now Ryoga and I are in the vacant lot waiting for Ryuho to teach me the iron cloth technique. With that technique I'll start learning how to use my ki and that will be the key that will allow me to reach DBZ lvl.

3rd POV:

In the vacant lot where two pre-teens are wearing their training outfits are waiting for Ryuho to give instructions on their new lesson. "How long is he going to take either Aunty or Shirokuro should be leading him here?" Said Gudako.

"I'm sure he just hold up with Mom they been spending a lot of time together. I'm still can't believe that Dads been home for three whole months. Just one month is rare but three that's a miracle. You really are a miracle worker Gudako thanks." Said Ryoga.

"You don't need to keep thanking me Ryoga; I get enough of that from Aunt Krista when she hugs and kisses me a lot. If you didn't mention that I was the one responsible for making sure both you and your father didn't get lost in the house I wouldn't have had to tell them about how I can use magic." Said Gudako.

"I said I was sorry I was so excited that I could make my way through the house with no trouble at all I said my thoughts out loud which mention how grateful I was to you and Mom overheard me." Said Ryoga.

"Its fine Ryoga I was going to tell them one day anyway. I guess sooner than later than. Though your parents are really getting very affectionate of me especially your mother; even your Dad keeps patting me on my head." Said Gudako.

"Well, how can they not ever sense you came to our lives all the bad things that normally plagues us went on vacation. Also, no one in our family has ever been close to curing the family curse but then you came and made it so we can wander in one place without fear of getting lost. You're really our best chance of getting this curse cure" said Ryoga.

'Wow, no pressure huh.' "Well If I can somehow cure you guys then I'll defiantly do it. No one should grow up with a curse like that." Said the redhead.

As the two were talking Shirokuro enter the vacant lot leading Ryuho who was wearing a black sweatshirt, navy blue sweatpants and bandages on his arms. "Sorry I'm late I got caught up with the Mrs." Said Ryuho.

"Finally are you going to teach me how to use ki now so I can use the iron cloth technique?" asked Gudako.

"Of course Gudako you more than earned it. And Ryoga I'm going to teach you a variant of the iron cloth technique." Said Ryuho.

"Thanks, Dad" said Ryoga.

Ryuho walks over to Gudako and tears off a piece of his bandage wrap it gives it to her. "Okay take this and try to concentrate on your inner energy. Try to bring it out and pour it into that cloth. You have to imagine making the cloth durable and sharp. I'm sure you'll get it in no time since you have experience in magic so it shouldn't be too different." Said Ryuho as he then walks over to his son to teach him his lesson.

'Okay searching within myself this time not the prana, my circuits or any magic. Just my inner energy, my life force I should be able to use it now. Last I check with the tablet my life energy was the size of a coconut instead of that small kernel. Hmm, I think I feel something warm it feels like a beating heart I think, just trying to pull it out.' Thought Gudako.

Gudako with her eyes close starts to gather ki energy in her hands. Her hands give off a light blue glow and start to flow into the wrapping. The wrapping starts to stand up straight and get harder but just as it looks like it was going to succeed the glows disappears and Gudako opens her eyes and falls down on her knees panting.

'That was awesome, so that was ki it felt really good, unlike my magic circuits. They always start up with pain.' Thought Gudako.

Ryuho walks over to the redhead and pats her head gives her a heartwarming smile. "You did well for your first time Gudako. It took Ryoga two days to do that you really are a natural."

Gudako who was still giddy after finally unlocking her ki, jump up and hugs Ryuho. "Thank you Uncle Ryuho."

Ryoga watching this couldn't help but be a little jealous 'She already figured out how to do it already. It took me two days just to do that before I finally got it right. She really is something else.'

After Gudako hugs Ryuho she gets back to trying to master the iron cloth, it takes her an hour before she masters it.

"Yahoo I did it." Exclaimed the redhead.

"Nice work Gudako, well I'll be heading back to the house my two-month pregnant wife needs me. You can ask Ryoga if you need more help with the iron cloth technique. Come on Shirokuro lets go." Said Ryuho as he follows the dog home.

Gudako then strolls over to Ryoga showing a happy smile and ask "So Ryoga what did Uncle teach you?"

Ryoga upon seeing that bright smile blushes and averts lest she his face. "He taught me how to adjust the length of my iron cloth." Ryoga then shows one of his bandanas then it stands upright then extends 5ft in height.

"Wow that's awesome Ryoga, you already mastered a variant of the iron cloth I knew you were talented. Praised Gudako. 'Hmm Ryoga didn't have this technique in the manga/anime, I guess having his parents around is bound to make him even better than his manga/anime counterpart.'

Ryoga blushes even harder not used to being praised. "I'm not really talented I just made my bandanna longer is all." Said an embarrassed Ryoga.

Gudako smiles wider before she glomps him in a hug rubbing her face next to his. "Aw, your feeling embarrassed at my praise again. That's just so cute, you really look cute when your embarrassed Ryo-chan." Said Gudako.

Ryoga now a completely embarrassed tries to get the redhead off of him genteelly. "I-I'm not cute! A-and don't call me Ryo-chan!" exclaimed an embarrassed Ryoga.

Gudako then let's go of Ryoga then gets in the most cutest pose she can think of "Aw you don't like my hugs of love Ryo-kun." Said Gudako with all the cutesiness in her expression.

Ryoga at sight of this combined with the fact she added kun to his name caused his imagination to run wild to a dark haired boy and redhead holding hands, to kissing, to marriage, and to have small redhead bundle sucking on a pacifier with a fang sticking out. All in all, it caused Ryoga's brain to overload before promptly passing out.

Gudako who saw this starts to laugh uncontrollably 'Man I love messing with Ryoga, his expressions are so funny. I can see why Ranma always made fun of him. But I won't do what Ranma does he takes his jokes too far to the point he was breaking Ryoga spirit. And he wonders why Ryoga was angry all the time when his only friend was making fun of his many faults that he really hated.'

'You know if I keep doing this he might actually fall in love with me. Meh oh well I deal with it later, besides better me than that oblivious bitch Akane; I'm mean seriously how could she not get he had a crush on her or the fact of all the times he defended her, helped her, all the times he was there for her and not consider Ryoga a potential alternative to Ranma is beyond me. And don't get me started on Akari, that girl is nothing but a pity prize; not to mention her fascination of pigs was only a painful reminder of his P-chan curse.' Thought Gudako.

Gudako then walks over to Ryoga and starts smacking him awake. "Wakey wakey Ryoga." Said a mischievous redhead.

After a few smacks, Ryoga wakes up. "I'm up stop hitting me." Cried Ryoga.

"Sorry, Ryoga but you were passed out on the ground and I had to wake you up. So now that you're up can you teach me how to use that boomerang trick you do with your bandanna, please? Asked Gudako with puppy dog eyes.

Ryoga having no defense against it cave in immediately. "Um sure if you want to." Said Ryoga.

The two spent another hour and a half in the lot with Ryoga teaching the redhead how to throw a piece of cloth like a boomerang as well as teach her how to make copies of the same fabric.

"Thanks again Ryoga sensei you're a great teacher. As well as or giving me one of your bandannas its nice I think I will keep wearing it." Said Gudako as she gesture to the leopard spotted bandanna now in her side ponytail.

"Don't mention it you did great today and the bandanna looks really good on you." Said a blushing Ryoga.

Gudako smiles before walking to the center of the lot facing the wall."Before we go home I like to try something real quick." Without waiting for a reply gets into a stance holding both hands in front of her. 'Okay moment of truth, let's see if I can use a ki blast.'

Gudako starts to concentrate and gather ki in her hands until they start to glow. Then she starts to pull that energy into a ball in her hand seeing this she gets a wicked idea. She gets into the traditional DBZ stance and starts chanting. "KA" more power into the ball "ME" Ryoga was watching the whole thing and wonder what that ball of light was "HA" Ryoga was confused but noticed the ball getting bigger and brighter "ME" Gudako feeling that she was tapping into the last of her reservoirs unleashes everything she got "HA!" her hand pull forward unleashing a small light blue blast of energy heading straight to the wall destroying it.

Gudako seeing the results of her works starts dancing a silly victory dance. 'I'm so freaking awesome. With this I can take on those blacken servants easy. NOTHING can stop me now!'

While Gudako was dancing like a loon Ryoga was speechless. He was trying to understand just what the heck just happened. He only saw something like that when he saw his Dad and Uncle Fight and he's been trying to get them to teach him that for months. After a few minutes, Ryoga had enough yells out to her "Gudako! What the heck was that?"

Gudako upon hearing him looks at him with a goofy face then charges right at him and glomps him. "I did it Ryoga. Did you see that" pointing to the destroyed wall "I'm so awesome" As Gudako goes back to hugging Ryoga to death?

Ryoga struggling to breathe as the redheaded constrictor hugs him, It takes him a moment to free himself "Gudako by any chance you think you can teach me what you just did?" Gudako then stops trying to hug him and looks at him with a smile. "Of course I'll teach how to perform a ki blast heck I'll teach you two. I'll teach you the one I just did and one I call Shi Shi Hokodan(Lion Roar Shot).

Ryoga is surprised how easily she agreed to teach him something that even his Dad and Uncle were reluctant to teach him. "You really mean it?"

"Of course Ryoga you're my best friend after all. Besides we are sparing buddies how can I get better if you can't do some of the stuff I can do." Said Gudako with a heartwarming smile before going back to hugging Ryoga to celebrate her accomplishment.

Ryoga at that moment felt like the happiest boy in the world that he eagerly returned Gudako hug, a few moments later he feels something wet on his pants leg. He takes a closer look and notices its' red, and that its' not coming from him but from Gudako's shorts. "Gudako snap out of it your bleeding look." Said Ryoga pointing to the spot.

Gudako coming out of her reverie looks at the spot he pointing at and her blood runs cold. She reaches out to it and notices that the blood is coming from her crotch. 'Oh no this can't be I heard girls get this but this can't be happening I'm not a real girl this has to be a mistake. Why this happening to me it couldn't just happen to some other poor sod.'

Ryoga noticing that the redhead hasn't moved in a few minutes tries to shake her how of her stupor. "Gudako snaps out, come on wake up, dang she not responding she must be more hurt than I thought. Got to get her to Mom she'll know what to do."

Seeing that the redhead is still catatonic Ryoga picks her up and places her on his back and tries to get back home. Unfortunately, the lost boy as is his namesake promptly gets them lost.

It is two hours later that Ryoga is still running around the neighborhood that he just so happens to run into the old lady from across the street. The old lady upon seeing the lost boy carrying a catatonic girl on his back offers to lead them home. Ryoga learning his lesson from the last time chooses to accept the offer.

It only took them a few minutes to get back home where they are immediately greeted by the Hibiki matriarch upon entry. Krista who was worried that the two pre-teens were late coming home rushed to seeing them when the bounded field alerted her that they were finally home. When she saw the catatonic redhead she asked Ryoga what happened.

"Ryo-chan why are you two so late and what happened to Gudako-chan?"

"Sorry, Mom I sort of got us lost, but never mind that Gudako is hurt look." Said Ryoga pointing to the bloody area.

Krista upon seeing where he pointing sees the bloody spot and recognizes what is wrong with the redhead. 'Oh I see how it is, this must be Gudako-chan first time no wonder she ended up like that.' "Don't worry Ryo-chan its fine why don't you head up with Gudako-chan to the baths I'll be right up." Obeying his mother the lost boy heads upstairs.

Krista then turns to the old lady "Thanks again for bring my kids home Oba-san"

"Don't mention it I couldn't leave those two wondering the streets could I. Well I'll be going home now Goodbye and good luck with your pregnancy Mrs. Hibiki." Said the old lady.

With that, the old lady heads home. Krista then walks upstairs to the bathroom where she finds her son with the redhead still on his back confused on what to do next. "Ryo-chan hurry up and get washed up you need to get the blood off you, Gudako and I will be staying in here to have a talk ok."

Ryoga upon hearing this gives Gudako to his mother then hurries up to wash himself so to not get in his mother's way and to avoid seeing their naked bodies.

Krista then undresses the redhead and takes her to the stool she then fills a bucket with hot water then dumps it on the redheads head.

"(cough sounds) what the where am I? And Why am I naked again, there better not be a tentacle monster behind me." Said the confused redhead.

"Ah good you have woken up I was worried I would have to wash you like a baby and tentacle monsters Gudako-chan aren't you too young to be thinking about such perverse things." Chastised Krista.

"Aunty what am I doing here? Wait am I having a dirty dream? I see Ryoga over there; oh no you're going to introduce to the world of womanhood, aren't you. Is Uncle joining us too, I don't think ready for this Aunty." Said Gudako.

After hearing that Krista had a hearty laugh at the redhead's imagination. "Wow slow down Gudako-chan none of is going to happen to see" pointing to Ryoga who was naked running out the bathroom holding his now runny bloody nose. "You really have quite the vivid imagination Gudako –chan. Now I suppose you don't know why you bleed down there right"

"I don't know?" said Gudako

"Well don't worry what happening is natural to all girls it happens to everyone so it's completely normal. What happened is that you are having your first-period Gudako-chan, you just took your first step into womanhood." Said Krista.

"I don't think I like the sound of that. So what is this period?" asked Gudako

"Your period is the signal that tells you that your body is preparing to have a baby someday. And before you get your panties in a knot you're not pregnant." The redhead gives a sign of relief which causes Krista to chuckle. "Come on let's finish washing up first then I'll tell you the rest."

After the two finish getting washed Krista shows Gudako two boxes. "Okay Gudako time you know what you have to do during your period. When your period starts it tends to last a week and you will start to bleed down there. It happens because your menstrual fluids are exiting your body. To keep this from making a mess you use one of these two things."

"The first are these pads, you have to put them inside your underwear to prevent any leakage. You'll have to change your pads every 3 to 4 hours when you change your pad be sure to throw your pad in the trash don't try to flush it's too big. The second is tampon this you should try a little later once you're used to pads. The tampons are a bit invasive you have to stick them in your vagina." Gudako then has a scared look on her face when she heard that. "Don't worry it's not too bad once you get used to them and they work better for those playing sports as the pads would get used up fast. The tampons have to be changed every 4 to 6 hours; disposal is the same as the first." Said Krista.

"Well that's just about everything so here take these pads and if you need to ask a question don't be afraid to ask." Said Krista. The two then go their separate ways with Gudako heading to the living room to think.

While Gudako is sitting on the couch thinking over everything that just happens Ryoga walks over to her. "Gudako are you okay? What happened back there and what's that box?" asked Ryoga.

Gudako looks at Ryoga with a blank stare. "Ryoga all you need to know is I'm having my period, it's a girl thing and that's all you need to know. When it comes to these things I suggest you nod your head and don't say anything lest you get beaten up to an inch of your life." Said Gudako with a serenity smile almost comparable to Krista's. At the sight of this Ryoga backs away slowly nodding his head before running off.

The rest of the day was uneventful so wasn't long until it was nighttime. The redhead spent last bit of her time going over her tablet before bed.

'Let's see here the challenges I completed today were learn ki blast, learn a martial arts technique, and perform iconic ki blast. Nice I got three done now what do I get. My reward for all three together is $500, a 3% increase in sync rate, and Turtle Hermit Gi. Well, that just made my day I got Goku's Gi jackpot. Now let's see what its passive abilities are 15% increase of training effectiveness. Its times like this I wish there was an experience bar that told me what lvl I am, oh well I guess I'll just eyeball it; at least the gi comes with the option of letting me choose between pants or shorts that Master Roshi would approve the pervert. Well, time to get some sleep I'll help teach Ryoga those ki technique's then maybe I'll go take on my first blacken servant I think I waited long enough for that.' Thought Gudako before nodding off to sleep.

The next day morning training went by as usual though Gudako opted to use her new turtle hermit gi with shorts as she comes accustomed to wearing as well as she likes her leg warmers. It is now afternoon she spending her time training Ryoga in the vacant lot teaching him to perform the Kameha wave.

"Come on concentrate you have to gather your energy in your hands and put it into a ball, pour your energy into it as you chant those words then release." Instructed Gudako. "Are you sure I have to chant those words? Can't I just shoot it out?' asked Ryoga

"You could if you wanted to but then you wouldn't be as cool as it could've been. That and it wouldn't be as powerful because as you're chanting those words you are gathering energy and its just easier to gather energy chanting sometimes." Said Gudako.

Ryoga thinks it about it a moment then gets into the kameha stance and starts chanting. "Ka Me Ha Me HA!"roared Ryoga as the light blue blast of energy bigger than Gudako hits the wall completely destroys it.

Gudako at the sight of this runs over to Ryoga and gives him a hug. "You did it Ryoga you were awesome it was even bigger than mine."

Ryoga was practically giddy at what he just did. 'I can't believe I actually did that, which was amazing. That was something I thought only Dad and Uncle could do and yet Gudako could do it and she even taught me to do the same; she truly is the best friend I could ask for.' Thought Ryoga.

After a moment Gudako stops hugging him. "Okay Ryoga time to learn your second Ki technique." Said Gudako.

"You know you don't have teach me another one Gudako. You did more than enough." Said Ryoga.

Gudako just smiles at him "I know I don't but I want to and I already know a second ki technique so to be fair I'll teach one as well look-see." Gudako then places both hands above her head and shouts "Masako Ha!" a yellow beam of energy shoots into the sky lasting a few seconds before disappearing.

"That was awesome Gudako." Said Ryoga

"I know, now Ryoga the technique I'll teach you is called a variant of the Shishi Hokodan." Said Gudako.

"A variant? What about the original?" Asked the lost boy.

"The original technique is depended on depression ki. It's actually easy to use since anyone with depressive energy can do it. But depression ki is bad for you especially if you want to make it more powerful you have to have a lot of depressive memories the kind that can drive a person insane to the point of killing oneself. And since you and your family have a bad sense of direction so I bet it's easy for you to have lots of bad memories to fuel this technique." Said Gudako.

Ryoga scratches his head "That sounds kind of bad."

Gudako then walks up to Ryoga and grabs both of his hands and stares at him in his eyes. "Ryoga you have to promise me that if you ever use the depressive ki that it has to because its life or death, or to save someone. That depressive ki can really mess you up Ryoga if you ever feel depressed just come to me I'll do whatever I can to help you now promise me." Said Gudako.

At the sight of those beautiful eyes, Ryoga knew he couldn't say no. "I promise Gudako."

At those words, Gudako gives Ryoga a heartwarming smile. "Okay, Ryoga now to teach you a variant of Shishi Hokodan that uses your regular ki." The two spend another 20 minutes practicing the technique before going home.

As they make to the house Gudako decides she needs to do something. "Hey, Ryoga I have somewhere to so go on ahead." Said Gudako gesture Ryoga at the house entrance.

Ryoga looks at the redhead slightly fidgeting. "Where are you going, do you need help, can I come with you?

Gudako looks at Ryoga with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Ryoga it's magic related and it's something I have to do by myself. I promise I'll bring you next time okay."

Ryoga smiles in turn "Okay but promise me you won't get hurt okay."

Gudako plays with her ponytail "I'm not sure about that but I promise. I'll try my best and if I break your promise I'll give you a kiss." Gudako then makes a kissy face.

At the sight of it an embarrassed Ryoga steps back "You don't have to do that G-Gudako."

Gudako merely laughs at that. "I was only joking Ryo-kun" teased Gudako. "Well I'm off now I'll see you later." Without waiting for a reply she takes off toward the park.

Ryoga just waits there at the entrance watching Gudako back disappearing in the distance. "Yeah see you later and be safe."

Later in the Park

Gudako is seen running in the park. 'Now where is it? My Servant locator tells me its close.' "Ah there it is." Gudako walks toward the fountain there she feels a dark presence. As she walks closer she sees a black 1 star berserker card. "Well here it is the cards that come here change daily. I was hoping to fight that 1 star archer or assassin but oh well berserker it is." As she walks over to grab the card the card reacts. A force field envelops the area transporting those in it into a reality marble. As Gudako re orientates herself she notices she is no longer in the park. The place is filled with sand there is lots of dead bodies smeared across this place with swords, spears and other weapons thrown across this place. Looking around she recognizes this place she has seen it enough times watching one of her favorite television series.

"This is the Roman Coliseum. I know it anywhere, I have seen it enough times in documentaries, TV shows, and video games like Assassin Creed." After that Gudako hears a gate opening. She looks to see where it's coming from and sees its one of the entrances the gladiators use to enter the arena. Then she hears heavy footsteps as a big man with gray skin and blood hair enters the arena.

Gudako could help but gawk at the sight of him "Wow you really are all muscle, aren't you. But I like your T.V series counterpart better. You were a real badass there."

Gudako then materialized Casters staff for the first time twirls it around then points it at Berserker.

"Well come on then, Let's Dance **Bringer of Rain!** " Gudako says with a confident smile.


	7. Chapter 6 Servant Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fight scene. It will probably not be good as it could have but it is a work in progress.

Twisted Coliseum

3rd POV:

Gudako then materialized Casters staff for the first time twirls it around then points it at Berserker.

Within the twisted Coliseum two combatants faceoff against one another. One is a huge 2-meter gray skin blond hair man with a creepy smile wearing leather straps around his body and face (second ascension form) and wielding a sword. The other is a 12yrs old redhead girl wearing an orange gi with shorts, black leg warmers, black wristbands and she is wielding a brown staff.

"Well come on then, Let's Dance **Bringer of Rain!** " Gudako says with a confident smile.

As if her words were the gong that announced the beginning of the match the two charge straight at each other.

"OPPRESSOR!" screamed the mad servant as he charges at Gudako in mad glee. Gudako as she draws closer to Berserker she jumps 6ft in the air somersaulting over berserker while firing 4 Ansuz straight at Berserker.

Berserker easily shrugs it off charges again at Gudako as she lands behind him. Gudako as she lands sees this quickly draws the rune Sowilo(Sol) to invoke the solar power of victory and success then she enhance her legs with her ki dodging the swing that was about to remove her head. Using the agility of Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial artist she nimbly dodges each of Berserkers wild swing.

Berserker seemed to be getting angrier at the redheaded gnat that refuses to be squashed charges again faster than before instantly closing the gap between them and uses his sword to uppercut the redhead bottom up.

The redhead thinking fast uses the staff to take the blow using the momentum of the swing to gain distance as she is shot straight up in the air.

Gudako wasting no time fires several Ansuz spells as she travels in the air. The spells hit Berserker in several places around his body including his face temporally stunning him.

The redhead wasting no time draws the Uruz rune to enhance her strength and remove any self-doubt. As she looks toward Berserker she sees that he is bloody and riddled with burns marks all over his body. As it looks like Berserker was about to kill over his wounds start knitting itself back together.

"Damn it I forgot Spartacus could use Honor of Suffering to heal himself. Stupid masochistic muscle head, your T.V series counterpart is way better than you freak of nature!" yelled the redhead.

Berserker as if responding to the redhead screams "OPPRESSOR!" then he charges at the redhead again.

The redhead getting irradiated throws caution to the wind and charges straight at Berserker. Using both ki and magic enhanced strength she uses her staff to match Berserker blow for blow before performing a series of back flips to get distance and jumps five feet in the air put both hands in the air charges her ki to fire a ki blast.

Berserker refusing to let the redheaded gnat get away charges again and as he was about 2 feet from the redhead Gudako screams out "Masenko HA!" firing a yellow beam of energy hitting Berserker at point blank range.

Gudako walks over to Berserker to see her handiwork and sees that berserker had lost his right arm and was kneeling on the ground bleeding profusely. Seeing that he was on his last legs Gudako gives a confident grin at that and starts drawing some runes to finish him off.

Berserker refusing to die uses his skill unyielding will to pick himself up and use his true power.

Gudako seeing him stand up notices his body is sparking in green electricity chuckling like a madman. Recognizing what was about to happen jumps back put both arms and staff to shield herself. 'Well, shit this is going to hurt.'

In just a moment later Berserker gives out inaudible scream unleashing his Noble Phantasm Crying Warmonger sending a wave of green energy straight at Gudako hitting her straight through a pillar.

'Oh my GOD that hurt. How some anime characters can stand being thrown through a pillar and stand up like it's is nothing is beyond me!' the redhead struggles to get up and looks to where her opponent is and sees he has his sword in his left hand and is charging again to finish her off.

Gudako deciding to hell with it gets up and gets into the Kameha stance. "One way or another one of us is staying down and sure as hell isn't going to be me!"

"KA" energy starts to gather in her hand.

"ME" Berserker closing in closer with a maniacal grin on its face.

"HA" The energy in hand growing bigger and brighter.

"ME" Berserker is now just inches from the redhead sword raised to finish off the redhead gnat.

"HA!" Gudako unleashes a big blast of bright blue energy straight at Berserker at point-blank range obliterating the top half of Berserkers body.

Gudako looks at what's left of Berserker "Wow I just did what Goku did when he fought cell, I swear to god if he jumps back up and regenerates himself I'm going to be pissed… just to be safe."

Gudako raises both hands up "Masenko HA!" the blast destroys what's left of the body.

The area then starts to fall apart the world shifting back to the park.

"Well guess I'm done here. Hmm, I guess I have to fight Berserker 2 more times to get his card though. Time to go home and lick my wounds its late I hope everyone's not too worried."

Just as Gudako takes a step she winces and holds her side. "Ow, my body hurts. I guess I really can't shrug off being thrown into a pillar. At least I'm not bleeding too badly I just have a few scratches and broken rib nothing my magic can't fix. Next time I'm so bringing Ryoga, I could use some of his stupidly strong strength."

'You know I still can't believe I went toe to toe with a servant. Then again it was a downgraded version but considering I was using both ki and magic to enhance my strength it makes sense I could fight on par with a servant. The Z fighters could easily take down a servant hell even Yamcha to a degree. Well, least I got a 5% sync rate up because of that.' Thought Gudako.

The redhead then limply makes her way out of the park heading back home.

Hibiki Residence

As the redhead approaches the house she takes a look. 'Looks like the lights are out everyone asleep must be asleep. I best sneak in don't want them waking up questioning me about where I was.'

The redhead creepily makes her way to the back door making sure not to trip the bounded field. As she enters the house she slowly and quietly makes her way to the stairs but just as she is about to make that first step the light turns on.

Gudako turns to where the light switched on sees Krista Hibiki sitting in a chair in the living room with the dog next to her with her petting it. At the mere sight of that, she knows she screwed.

"Ah, Gudako-chan welcome home. So mind telling me why you are coming home so late as well as why you look like you been in a meat grinder." Said Krista with a serenity smile.

Gudako looks at herself and sees that her clothes are actually pretty torn up. There was still some dried blood from the scratches she healed.

'Crap thinks fast. Maybe I can make it look like curiosity gone wrong.' Thought the redhead.

"I went to the park to investigate a dark presence I felt there, it was magical in nature. Turns out it was a monster or demon I ended up fighting it I won by the way." Said Gudako with a half-hearted smile.

"So why did you decide to go by yourself Gudako-chan? You could have been no you were hurt." before Gudako could so much as twitch the ribbon in Krista's hair extended headed straight for Gudako side lightly hitting it causing the redhead to wince in pain.

"It seems you cracked one of your ribs. Tsk Gudako-chan, fighting monsters, and demons truly you are a reckless tomboy aren't you. Looks like now I have to patch up your wounds, and after that pick the appropriate punishment for you. Said Krista with a mischievous smile on her face as her ribbon splits into several pieces moving along the floor toward the redhead like tentacle monster surrounding its delicious prey.

At the sight of those ribbon tentacles, the redhead knew she needed to think fast to get out of this situation. 'Fight or flight? Obviously, I'm picking flight but where the heck does I run to this entire place is her territory. She knows it like the back of her hand so won't take long before those tentacles find and grab me and drag me to whatever dark abyss she has planned for me. If I run to Uncle's room he'll most likely hand me over to Aunty, I guess my best chance is Ryoga then.' Thought Gudako.

Before the ribbon tentacles could block her escape the redhead makes a mad dash to the stair running up straight to the safety of Ryoga's room.

The blond woman merely smiles at this. "I love when they run it will be just the satisfying when I catch them." Said the blond woman as the tentacle ribbons make their way upstairs.

The redhead reaches Ryoga's door opening it before slamming it shut behind her causing the bandanna boy to wake up. Before he could ask what's going on the redhead jumps into his bed getting into the covers grabbing hold of him like a koala bear.

"What the Gudako what are you-." Before Ryoga could finish Gudako interrupts him. "Ryoga you have to save me there is a tentacle monster after me. You have to save me you're my only hope." Begged the redhead as she holds him tight in her embrace.

The lost boy was too flabbergasted to respond properly so it took him several moments to respond. "Uh, Gudako I don't understand what do you mean tentacle monster? I'm pretty sure they don't exist. You must have had a bad dream and wait a minute when did you get back? And for that matter why do you look like you been in a meat grinder? Are you hurt?" asked the lost boy.

Before the redhead responds the door creepily opens with the ribbon tentacles slithering on the side. Both preteens seeing this scene especially in the dark are scared senseless and hold onto each other for dear life.

"Oh Gudako-chan, come on out wherever you are you can't hide from me." Said the monster in a singsong voice.

The monster walks into the room the darkness shrouding the monster giving it a dark visage in the room with the tentacles circling around it.

"Ah look what I found here. Looks like the little kitty found protection in the form of a lion cub." Chuckled the tentacle monster.

Ryoga summoning what little courage he can find to protect the redhead he was holding. "Stay back monster I won't let you take Gudako." Said Ryoga.

The monster halts it's advanced. 'It seems that Ryo-chan doesn't recognize me in this darkness. Perhaps I can have some fun with this.' Thought the monster.

"Oh, what's a little cub like you going to do to stop me?" Said the monster as the tentacles start to travel up the bed onto both pre-teens.

At the sight of the tentacles, the redhead starts to freak-out and hold tighter to the lost boy. Ryoga seeing her distress finds the courage within himself to slice the tentacles to pieces with his bandanna. "I won't let you touch her monster! Even if you rip my eyes out and tear me limb from limb I'll protect her from you no matter what!" roared the lost boy baring his fangs.

'Oh, my little lion cub is growing up so fast. I knew he inherited the spirit of the lion from me and not the wolf from his father. He'll make a fine king of lions with Gudako-chan at his side.' Thought the monster.

The monster then chuckles darkly. "Ah, the little cub has claws how adorable. For showing such courage little cub I'll leave you with your mate…for now." The then leaves the room with the tentacles closing the door.

'Well, that went well. I believe those two are closer than ever now. I do enjoy be matchmaker it's so much fun.' Thought Krista.

At sight of the monster leaving the room the two pre-teens sign a breath of relief.

'Looks like my bet that Ryoga was my best bet of surviving that was right. Looks like I owe Ryoga big for this. I got to say seeing Ryoga stand up for me was really nice. If I was a real girl I would have fallen for him right there and then.' Thought Gudako.

"Hey thanks, Ryoga you really saved me back there I owe you one."

"Don't mention it Gudako you don't owe me anything. You would have done the same for me had our positions been reversed." Said Ryoga.

"Still I should do something for you, besides I broke your promise earlier and got hurt." Gudako gesturing to herself in her state of dress.

Ryoga looking at her body notices something down below. "Gudako I think your bleeding down their again." Said Ryoga as he points to her crotch.

Gudako noticing this swears. "Damn it, I forgot to change the pads before I left. The pad must have over saturated after all that running I did." Said the redhead. As she gets off the bed taking her shorts and panties off. And she puts the shorts back into her inventory.

Ryoga seeing this looks away. "Gudako what are you doing?"

"What it looks like. I am getting out of these bloody clothes. And Ryoga you think I can borrow one of your underwear? I go back to my room to get mine but with that monster out there well I think I like to stay here." Said Gudako.

"Uh okay" Ryoga then gets up goes over to his dresser grabs one of his underwear and hands it to Gudako while doing his best to not look down.

"Thanks, Ryoga you're the best," said the redhead. Before Ryoga could react the redhead stands next to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. After that, she puts on the underwear and jumps onto the bed.

Ryoga still frozen in place was questioning what just happened. 'Did she just kiss me? No one has ever done that except my mother. Does this mean she likes me?' thought Ryoga.

"Come on Ryoga time for bed. I need a warm pillow to sleep next to now come on." Said Gudako gesture to the spot next to her.

Ryoga snapping out of his stupor complies and lies down beside her. After a few moments while staring at the ceiling he couldn't help but ask. "Gudako do you like me?"

"Of course I do you're my best friend." Said the redhead. 'I hope this conversation isn't heading where I think its heading.'

Ryoga then turns to look straight at the redhead. "No I mean do you really like me?"

The redhead sign then turns to look at the lost boy. "Ryoga I think I know what you're asking but can you wait until we are 17. I really like us to enjoy our friendship first before trying anything serious. That and what happened to my parents is still fresh in my mind so it's given me a low opinion of men in general. So far only you, your father and uncle are the exceptions."

Ryoga realizing his mistake quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry Gudako I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"Don't worry about it just being my friend helps. Now let's go to bed I'm too tired." Said Gudako. 'Well looks like I dodged a bullet there. Had he asked me I don't think I could have said no. It's not like I like guys now I still feel if any guy approaches me the need to slit their throat while laughing like a maniac overwhelming. But Ryoga is the exception especially should I get curious later.' Thought the redhead.

With that, both teens go to sleep preparing for tomorrow.

The Next day

The two pre-teens are sleeping peacefully in bed when the door opens with the dog entering with some rope in its mouth in the room. Both teens wake up and see the dog before either of them get the chance to greet the dog Shirokuro quickly ties the redhead up then tosses her on its back then walks out. The boy was too speechless at what just happened to even react as the redhead was taken away.

Shirokuro makes her way to the master bedroom with her cargo squirming on her back enters the room. As they enter the redhead sees that Ryuho is standing at attention at his wife's side as she smiles at her like a cat that caught the canary. Shirokuro then places the squirming redhead on the bed before saluting with its tail with its masters then promptly leaves closing the door behind it.

"Well well well what do we have here? It looks like our little troublemaker made her way here to face her punishment how responsible of you. But first, let's take care of those injuries first." Said Krista with a mischievous smile.

Gudako looks toward Ryuho as a last plea for help but all he gives is an apologetic expression that tells "I'm sorry I know where my loyalties lie." Gudako could do nothing but watch as the ribbon in Krista hair split into several pieces before racing toward the redhead. At that, the redhead could only think one thing before darkness overtook her. 'I'm screwed.'

A week later

Gudako POV:

A week has gone by since that day. Aunty Krista's medical care may be a bit strange if not invasive but she knows what she's doing. As my punishment for going off by myself to fight a monster/demon, I was grounded. Apparently, monsters/demons are actually a thing here. Normally they have the local exorcist, monster hunter, or martial artists take care of it. The sense I was still 12 I still needed a chaperone or at least Ryoga as he has the luck or unlucky enough to keep running into them.

During my grounded period not only was my training intensified but I also had to study as well. Apparently Aunt Krista home schools Ryoga because of his sense of direction he can easily get lost. Aunt Krista had no intention of losing her baby boy which why he never went to school with anyone else. He did try last year but kept getting lost for days and Aunt Krista had to go find him.

She was planning on trying again next year to enroll Ryoga in the nearby boys jr high school. But now that I'm here she believes I can help him back and forth to a normal boys and girls school. I'm going to have to see about convincing her on letting us both enter that boy's school later. I would really like to meet Ranma after all, if only to knock the smug grin off his face then drag his butt to Nodoka.

Other than that Aunty brought me shopping with her a lot. I practically became her personal dress up doll. She dressed me up in just about every little cute thing a little girl would wear. She even had me wear cute costumes, one was even a panda which she bought and it looked really cute on me even though it had a tutu.

Honestly, I think she is just preparing for when her daughter is born. Hopefully, it will be a girl or god or kami help Uncle Ryuho should Aunty be denied a daughter.

And now I find myself in the park again with Ryoga wearing my turtle hermit gi; luckily putting my stuff in my inventory repairs it of any damage. I already told him about what happened a week ago and now I'm bringing him along to fight another servant.

3rd POV:

Two teens are walking in the park; the redhead is leading holding a tablet while the boy is following close behind.

"So how far is it?" asked the bandanna boy.

"Not too far from here, it looks like it's near the same place as last time." Said the redhead.

"So I'll get the chance to payback the bastard who hurt you last right. I've been itching for a good fight." Said the bandanna boy.

"Just be careful Ryoga these servants play for keeps. They are very strong not to mention they are heroic spirits of heroes from the past. And speaking of heroes I think it's time I make you a companion so you can use a class card." Said the redhead as she switches the tablet to the status menu to the Campion tab.

"What do you mean by companion and class card?" Asked Ryoga.

Gudako checks eligible companions list, it shows all people she knows which are available to become a companion. It shows Ryoga with a bond level of 4. The necessary requirements are a bond level of 3. The rest of the Hibiki families are three. She selects Ryoga and now he has a status tab on the tablet.

Gudako selects the tab and clicks on class card install. It gives a list of all servants available from her FGO game. "Companion just means friends who would fight alongside you and class cards are powers you can attain from heroic spirits from the past. Now come over here time to select a class card for yourself." Gudako gestures Ryoga over to her.

Ryoga looks over the tablet with the selection of class cards he could pick but didn't any of it. "Gudako I don't know who these are?"

Gudako facepalms then give Ryoga a brief history of each character and what their abilities are.

Ryoga thinks for a minute then chooses. "How about the guy in red with white hair, I think I like the idea of making swords out of thin air is awesome."

"You're not picking that one." Gudako denies.

"What why not?" asked Ryoga.

Gudako looks at him with a serenity smile. "Because Ryoga I spent weeks trying to get him and I'll be damned if I let anyone else get him. I swear Ryoga if you fight me on this I will GUT you like a PIG!" screamed the deranged redhead.

Ryoga steps back with both hands in the air. "Okay, I won't pick him just calm down."

The redhead starts to calm down a bit."Sorry about that Ryoga I may be a bit possessive of that card. The guy is kind of my favorite hero maybe I'll tell you his story later okay."

"Okay guess that's fine well I guess if he is out I choose this one." Ryoga pointing to Atlanta.

"So why her not that I mind kind of curious." Said Gudako.

"Well, she sort of reminds me of a lion and my Mom likes to call me her little lion cub sometimes. And she looks like a younger version of my mother." Said Ryoga.

Gudako looks at the picture of Atlanta and notices the similarities between Krista and Atlanta. 'Wow can't believe I didn't notice this before they could be twins. Hopefully, this will help improve Ryoga's speed.' Gudako then selects Atlanta and then the card appears hovering in-front of Ryoga before merging inside his body.

"What was that? "asked Ryoga.

"That would be the class card merging with your body. You have a 5% sync rate so the knowledge on how to summon your bow will come to you. Once you get 50% you'll be able to get your servant outfit." Said Ryoga.

Ryoga just nods as most of it flew over his head.

The two continue walking until they walk to a clearing wear a maze is drawn on the ground and in the center a black Berserker card.

"Wel,l that's it come on follow me this should be fun."

They both reach the center where the card is. Gudako reaches out to grab it but then just like last time a reality marble shifts the park into a new place sucking both teens in.

Twisted Labyrinth

The teens reoriented themselves and notice that the walls are stone and that there looks like there are various paths to take.

"So you came here last time? It's kind of dark in here" said Ryoga

"No last time I was in the Coliseum this is different. I think we're fighting a different Berserker this time." Gudako then materializes her staff then summons three orbs of fire surrounding them illuminating the room.

As the two starts traveling down one of the many paths Gudako comes to a conclusion where they may be. "It looks like we are in a maze of some sort. No,w what type of hero is connected to a Labyrinth?"

As they continue walking they start to hear something heavy being dragged, chains rattling, and something sharp scratching the walls echoing through the passages.

'Feels like we're in a horror movie in this place where the monster will come out and start killing us.' "Ryoga stick close to me no matter what we can't get separated." Said Gudako.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Should we walk away from the noise or what." Asked Ryoga.

"No, we wait here for it. I'm tired of walking aimlessly in here. Take out your bow and familiarize yourself with it." Said Gudako.

Ryoga complies and the knowledge seeps into his mind and he materializes his bow he starts to test it. He sees he can materialize arrows and start to familiarize with the weapon.

As e does that Gudako is preparing a few spells ready to fire as soon as berserker appears. Several minutes pass as the sounds get louder and louder until both see a 9ft tall silhouette framing the passage. Berserker steps into the light are showing a 9ft giant with a white long wild hair and bull mask wearing (his first ascension outfit) wielding two large axes.

"Well shit, I didn't expect to run into him. Hey, Ryoga this isn't a hero this is an anti-hero. This is the Minotauros of the labyrinth. I believe his true name was Asterios. I trust you heard the legend before right." Said Gudako.

"Yes, I heard of him I just didn't expect to ever have to meet him." Responded Ryoga.

"Just avoid being hit and those blades he has insane strength. Be quick on your feet and keep hammering him with arrows and ki blast okay." Said Gudako and Ryoga nodded in response.

Berserker crouches down low preparing itself to charge, the two teens ready themselves. Then Berserker charges at them swing its axes. Gudako slides under the axe firing a few Ansuz spells at berserker causing some damage. Ryoga jumps over the axe and punches Berserker in the face. Berserker flinches a bit but is unaffected.

Berserker then uses its other axe to cut down Ryoga but Gudako fire several spells into Berserkers arm staggering him.

"Ryoga we need to run the passage is too narrow to fight we need to find a bigger area to fight in!" yelled the redhead as she runs over to Ryoga and grabs his hand and runs down the passage. Berserker comes out of it and chases after the two.

As the two are running they are firing spells and arrows at Berserker who is using his axes to deflect them.

A few minutes later the two reach a wide area with six pillars in the center it had plenty of space for them to fight.

"Ryoga jumps on one of those pillars and starts sniping the bastard I'll draw its attention." Without waiting for a reply the redhead starts firing at Berserker.

Ryoga knowing to argue against the plan is useless decides to simply jump on top of the pillar charging his arrows with his ki making it more powerful then firing them at Berserker.

Gudako is using every bit of her Gymnastics skills to evade Berserkers swings as Ryoga pounds him with arrows. Gudako jumps over a swing flipping while raising both hands "Masenko Ha!" firing a blast of yellow energy straight at Berserkers face.

The blast blows the top half of the mask off. Berserkers red eyes are glowing in the dark giving him a more demonic look. Then he yells inaudible roar and charges at the redhead.

Gudako seeing this grabs a rock draws runes on it and throws it at Berserkers face exploding causing a big flash of blinding light a mock flashbang. Gudako then backs up a bit and starts charging up for a Kameha wave.

Ryoga who wasn't idle was charging his energy for his signature move. Just as Berserkers sight was coming to him Ryoga unleashes his technique. "Shishi Hokudan!" a blast of yellow-greenish energy collides with berserker knocking on the ground severely injured.

A bloody Berserker lies on the ground struggling to get up but before it got the chance Gudako unleashes her own technique. "KA ME HA ME HA!" a blast of blue energy heads straight for Berserker obliterating him.

The area starts to fall apart and the area shifts from the labyrinth to park in moments.

The two teens walk toward each other. "Man, that was a sweet fight. You did great out there Ryoga so how do you like servant battles?" asked the redhead.

"It wasn't all bad. It was kind of fun I hope we do it again." Said Ryoga.

"Don't worry we will. Come on let us go home and call it a day." Said Gudako as she starts walking to leave the park."

"I'm right behind you Gudako." Said Ryoga.

The two teens then make their way back Home for a well-earned rest.


	8. Chapter 7 Hibiki Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

One month later

Gudako POV:

It's been a month since I took Ryoga on his first servant battle. In that time we fought three other servants, Arash, Sasaki Kojirou, and Mata Hari.

Arash was one of the easier servant battles. All we had to do was dodge his arrows and then rush him and beat him down mercilessly. His close combat skills were much to be desired.

Sasaki Kojirou was the hardest amongst the three. He had the skill and was fast. It was only thanks to our teamwork we won that battle.

And lastly Mata Hari she was the weakest of the bunch but I had the most fun with. I actually ended up fighting her five times because of how fun it was, mostly at the expanse of Ryoga. By all accounts beating her was easy just that tying to get Ryoga to fight a hot woman like that who shows a lot of skin is hard.

The first time we fought her she just walked up to Ryoga causing him to blush uncontrollably then knocked him out. The second she blew him a kiss paralyzing him on the spot, the third Ryoga ended running straight into her chest; there was a lot of blood after that. The fourth when Ryoga was doing his best to fight her Mata decide to straight up bitch slap him, which was hilarious. And lastly, I let Mata activate her Noble Phantasm which was a very erotic dance that stunned the both of us for obvious reasons after she finished off Ryoga I snapped out of my stupor and proceeded to slap I mean to kick her ass.

All in all, we obtained quite a few things after fighting those servants. Fighting Arash three times gave us 8% sync rate as well as a copy of his bow. Fighting Sasaki 3 times earned us 11% sync rate and a copy of his sword. And Mata Hari gave us 18% sync rate up and earned me a copy of her servant outfit; its passive ability is obviously pheromones.

So adding up all the sync % together include the 5% from Asterios we gained 42% sync. So Ryoga has a 47 % sync rate. I have 55 % sync rate. Also, I ended up completing 3 more challenges for fighting a servant 3 times, 5 times against servants, obtain a servant outfit as well as fighting 5 different servants. So 7 challenges down 3 to go then its lancer time.

Still can't believe I actually finally obtained casters outfit. Wearing the servant outfit actually empowers me. The outfit looks exactly like Casters except for the shirt. The shirt looks more like something Scathach would wear since the shirt is skin tight and looked like a high neck tankini just in casters color. (Look up Caster Scathach there is a picture of her in an outfit similar to Caster Cu if you wondering what the shirt looks like)

Other than the servant battles life went on as usual. Though Uncle Kazuma and Nodoka came to visit us last week, they ended up staying in my room while I stayed in Ryoga's room.

Uncle Kazuma and Nodoka timing were actually good because Uncle Ryuho was planning a camping trip since it's been 4 months since he been lost and he feeling a bit cooped up. When he suggested that instead of angry 3-month pregnant wife rant about abandoning family to run off he got one that suggested on making it a family trip as she wanted to adventure a bit before she is confined to the house for the duration of her pregnancy.

No matter what Uncle thought about whether it was too dangerous for a 3-month pregnant woman Aunty had the final say as no one could go against when an idea pops into her head.

Now we are all packing up getting ready for tomorrow, we will start our lost camping trip sense Aunty plan on having Uncle Ryuho lead so the trip may last as long as a month.

Hibiki Residence

3rd POV:

Two teens are in their shared room packing up for the big day tomorrow.

"Gudako don't forget to pack your sleeping bag in your bag." Said Ryoga

"I know Ryoga. This could be much easier if you let me store everything in my inventory." Said Gudako.

"We talked about this, not only is it good training it's the principle to carry your things in your bag on your back. You shouldn't take any shortcuts." Said Ryoga.

"Fine spoilsport have it your way." Said the redhead.

It takes the two half an hour to finish packing.

"Okay I'm done now what do we do?" asked the redhead.

"Um, I don't know maybe read a book or study." Said Ryoga

"Boring, I have a better idea let's go to the vacant lot and spar. I like to see how far I am compared to you." Said Gudako.

"Sorry Gudako but Mom wanted to see me as soon as I was done." Said Ryoga.

"Fine, I'll just see how Nodoka doing." Then the redhead leaves the room heading over to the guest room. As Gudako enters the room she sees Nodoka holding a picture.

"Hey Mom how are you doing you finished your packing?" said the redhead.

Nodoka seeing who it puts the photo away."Gudako-chan it's good to see you. You know you don't have to keep calling me that we already finished playing pretend family."

Gudako walks up to Nodoka and gives her a hug which Nodoka returns. "I know but I like calling you Mom beside you kind of remind me of my mother; besides I know you secretly like it." Said Gudako.

Nodoka smiles at the redhead. "I do admit the idea of having a daughter has crossed my mind especially one like you."

"Ah you're making me blush so how are you and Uncle Kazuma?" asked Gudako.

Nodoka chuckles "Gossip now, okay if you must know we are doing very well. We can't help but spend every second together."

"Hmm but there more to it isn't it. You seem happier than usual did something happened?" asked Gudako.

"Ah, perceptive aren't you little one okay I'll tell you. So far I only told Krista the news I still haven't told Kazuma yet." "So what is it the suspense is killing me." Said Gudako. "Okay dear as of 2 weeks ago I learned that I was pregnant." Said Nodoka

Gudako was barely controlling her excitement hugs Nodoka again "I'm so happy for you! I hope it's a girl. Every mother should have a little girl to love and hold."

"Thank you Gudako-chan, you think you can be a big sister to my little girl?" asked Nodoka

Gudako smiles happily at Nodoka "Of course I'll be her big sister mom just like I'll be the big sister to Aunt Krista's daughter." Said Gudako as she puffs out her chest.

Nodoka smiles heartwarmingly at Gudako "Thank you Gudako-chan no daughter."

The two spend the rest of night talking about various things before saying goodnight heading to bed to prepare for their trip tomorrow.

The next day

Everyone was in the living room going over all their equipment making sure not to forget anything. Just as everyone was finished and about to leave the redhead speaks up.

"Wait a minute I need to give something to Uncle Ryuho and Aunt Krista."

"Can't this wait until later I like to get on the road already." Said Kazuma.

"Hush dear let her speak." Said Nodoka.

"Hmm what is it Gudako-chan?" said Krista

Gudako walks over to the couple and gave each of them a bracelet. "Those bracelets have a rune on them called Ehwaz. It is a rune of partnership, marriage, and pact. It binds a pair together toward a mutual end. It's also a good luck charm that pulls towards protection and safe bonds of friendship."

"I made it in a way so you can use this to help find each other should one of you get lost. These bracelets will guide you to your significant other. It's not a true cure for your sense of direction but it's the closest I could make." Said Gudako.

Both Hibiki's were speechless at what Gudako just told them. On their wrist is the things that will help lead them back together curse or no curse. Ryuho steps forward toward the redhead and gets down and wraps his arm around the redhead,

"Thank you Gudako-chan for giving me the greatest gift I could ask for thank you." Said Ryuho with tears in his eyes.

"Gudako-chan thank you for this gift," said Krista as she too gives Gudako a hug.

A few moments later they end the hug. Gudako then makes her way to Ryoga. "This is for you Ryoga. Just like the bracelets I gave to your parents, I'm giving you one, as well as this one, is connected to this" gesturing to the bracelet on her own arm "This way you can always find me if you ever get lost and vice versa. These bracelets are our bonds of friendship Ryoga." Said Gudako with a heartwarming smile.

Ryoga was also speechless that she give him a gift that practically bonded them together. 'Gudako to think you would give me this to me? You truly are the greatest thing to happen to me.' Thought Ryoga as he moves to hug Gudako which she returned.

At the sight of this, the adults couldn't help but think how cute they are.

'Aw they look so cute together.' Thought Krista.

'Well, I see a future couple here no question about it. I have to say Ryuho son definitely one lucky kid.' Thought Kazuma.

'It's good to see such young love.' Thought Nodoka.

'Treat her well son and she will do the same for you just like your mother.' Thought Ryuho.

"Not to break-up such a heartfelt moment but we really should be going." Said Kazuma.

With that, everyone grabs their thing and start heading out the door Shirokuro included.

Two weeks later

Gudako POV:

It's been two weeks we've been on this camping trip and I have no idea where the heck we were. This is by far the most insane camping trip I ever been on. The landscapes keep changing to one moment we are in a lush forest the next we are in the Sahara Desert. It was so insane how we ended in some places I had to stop paying attention so I wouldn't lose my mind. Well, at least I know why we had to pack so much extra clothing now.

Some of the places we've been being Belgium, Russia, China, France, and the Middle East. The Middle East sucked especially the bastards attacked us for no reason. They ended up chasing us out of the country though not before we ended up killing several dozens of them, mostly Kazuma, Ryuho, and Shirokuro did most of the killing though. Attacking their loved ones was a big mistake. I only ended up killing about a dozen when they got to close to Aunt Krista and Nodoka from their blind spots.

I don't think Ryoga killed any I think. I know he blew quite a few away with his shishi hokudan but I didn't see anyone die I think. Well in that situation its kill or be killed which is why nobody bats an eye when I killed someone. The sick thing was I got a completed challenge for killing 15 people. That was not something to write home about. Well, at least I got 7% sync rate up for that, small mercies.

Moving on from that dreadful place we encountered a lot of demons and monsters on our travels. It was to a point that people started hearing about a family of monster hunters traveling around hunting monsters. When in fact we kept on stumbling into them on our journey, heck some of the towns and villages we visited contracted us to help take care of some of their monster-related problems. It didn't help that Ryoga and I sometimes just traveled in our servant outfits as they gave us more protection. It made us look like we were being trained to be monster hunters.

Luckily through this mess, Ryoga got his sync rate up to 50% so now he can use his servant outfit. I was hoping he would be in Atlanta's clothes but instead, he got to look like Cu Chulainn outfit in Fate Extra/Extella just in Atlanta's color. And because Ryoga and I were showing off our servant abilities I ended up having to tell everyone about it too.

Eventually, on our travels, both the people and demons actually started to call us the Hibiki Party. Apparently, when Uncle Ryuho was younger he ran into a lot of demons on his travels and most demons know him as Hibiki. When Uncle Kazuma and Aunt Krista join him for a month of his travels they too join in the monster hunting and they were known as the Hibiki party. They gained a lot of infamy among the demons.

So far our main fighters were Kazuma, Ryuho, and Shirokuro. Kazuma and Ryuho fought similar to the Z fighters and used techniques close to what their S-cryed counterparts can do. It helped that I may have suggested they use certain techniques with better certain names like Kazuma's Shocking First Bullet which Kazuma approved.

Shirokuro keeps surprising me with all the stuff he can do. That dog keeps pulling off a Naruto or Akamaru to be precise by turning itself into a 7ft tall Great Wolf a tearing apart waves of demons. If I didn't know any better I swear that dog is either half demon or a Magical Beast.

Ryoga and I are the 2nd tiers we mainly support I fire spells he shoots arrows and ki attacks. As for Aunt Krista and Nodoka, they are the combat medics. Krista can both patch us up and cut down enemies from afar. She somehow has ribbons charged with ki that act like funnels from mobile suit Gundam that blast anything that gets close to her. Nodoka can use her ki imbued sword to make wind slashes at any enemy getting close to Krista while carrying the medical supplies.

And now we find ourselves in an underground tomb in South America where we been contracted by the nearby town that a group of demons is convening to resurrect some demon lord yatta yatta doesn't really matter since we're here to exterminate him and his posse. I'm mainly doing this because killing the leader of this group of demons will clear another challenge. Killing so many demons helped my sync rate go up 7% as well as get my 9th challenge completed( Kill 20 demons) and now I'm after the 10th \\(Kill 5 demon groups leaders) so I can unlock my lancer card and maybe my Noble Phantasm too.

Underground Tomb

3rd POV:

The group of six plus a dog has set up camp within one of the wide opened rooms in the Tomb. The group already cleared out the nearby demons and they are still far enough from where the demons are meeting to resurrect their lord.

At the camp, Ryuho and Shirokuro are keeping watches as Gudako is making a bounded field around the camp. Nodoka is cooking stew at the fire while Krista is getting a foot massage by Ryoga. Kazuma is sitting by the fire feeding it wood to keep it going. A few moments later the redhead returns after finishing the bounded field and walks over to the fire and plops down.

"Remind me again how did two weeks ago the plan on going camping in the woods where we were supposed to learn how to make a tent, hunt for food, fishing, and campfire stories turn into an epic monster hunting fantasy adventure?" said Gudako.

Kazuma scratches his head. "Hey don't look at me Ryuho was the one that was leading us. He has a knack for getting himself into situations like this. It's one of the reasons why my sister and I followed him for a month that one time it's never a dull moment with him." Said Kazuma with a grin.

Gudako blankly stares at him before going back to stare at the fire putting her hoodie over her head. Several minutes pass before Nodoka calls everyone supper. Everyone gathers around the fire as Nodoka and Ryoga pass out the food to everyone. The atmosphere at the meal was good, everyone was happily chatting with one another despite the fact they are all in a deep foreboding Tomb where demons and monsters could attack at a moment notice.

A few minutes later Nodoka decides to make an announcement. "I like to have your attention everybody, thank you. It's been 2 weeks since we started this trip and I have to say this is the most fun I had in years and for that thank you. Now what I really what to say is something I neglected to tell you, something that I only confided with two people since I learned of it; something that concerns Kazu-Kun. I'm pregnant."

At her last statement, it was like the metaphorical pin dropped silencing everyone until one voice broke the silence.

"Wait wait what? Since when and with whom?" said a very much confused Kazuma.

"I learned I was pregnant a week before we started this trip so I'm 3 weeks pregnant. And the child is your Kazu-Kun. You're going to be a father isn't great." Said Nodoka happily.

Kazuma was too speechless for words so instead, he got up walked over to Nodoka grabbed her by her waist and kissed her passionately."I promise you No-chan that I will be the best father in the history of fathers and I will never abandon you that I swear on my life." Said Kazuma with much Determination in his voice.

With that everyone then starts to congratulate the new couple. But the redhead had to ask the question on everyone's mind."What about your marriage to that guy Genma? What about your son?"

Nodoka gives a sad smile "You don't have to worry about that as soon as we get back home I'm filing for divorce. Considering the last time I saw Genma was 10yrs ago it will be considered marital abandonment. And as for my son Kazu-Kun and I have enough evidence against him on child abuse from statements as well as sign contracts from people from which he signed to either sell/trade/Marriage offer my son."

At that last statement, Ryuho had to interject. "Wait are you telling us that this man has actually sold his own son? What kind of man does that?" said a very angry Ryuho.

"Trust me on this friend on one of those contracts he sold his son for a bowl of rice and two pickles. The bastard even had the balls to sell his son to a rich couple who only wanted a kid of their own only to steal him back while robbing the couple blind. Seriously this man if you can call him that is nothing more than a lying piece of shit." Said Kazuma.

"Well in any consolation at least the couple was still able to have a child of their own when we brought a child that we found a few weeks prior at the time who lost their parents. They were so happy that they gave us their contract no longer needing it." Said Nodoka.

"I guess that was one silver lining though some of the other people he swindled are still pissed. Heck one of the families he screwed over actually hired me to track him down and bring him back to face justice. I was already going to track down for free but the number of zeros they are offering well what can I say." Said Kazuma with a mischievous grin.

After that, the conversation started to die down as they wanted to talk about other things besides Genma. One of the new discussions was centered around the woman of the group.

"Gudako-chan did I ever tell you to look so cute in your outfit? It makes you look like a little wizard especially with you carrying your staff." Said Nodoka hugging the little redhead on her lap.

"Yes, Mom I believe you mentioned that a couple of times. You even suggested Uncle Kazuma wear something similar to make us look like a master and apprentice traveling together." 'Man this is unfair my caster outfit should make look like a badass but this small body makes me look only cuter in it. Why does Ryoga's outfit make him look cool? Nodoka even said that he looked, Manly, whatever the heck that means.' Thought Gudako.

"So you're calling Nodoka mom now is it Gudako-chan. The way you two been acting one would think you two are mother and daughter. You're not trying to poach Gudako-chan from me Nodoka." Teased Krista.

Nodoka chuckles a bit. "Oh, my I wouldn't do that to you, Krista. Of course, if you decide to let me take Gudako-chan off your hands I wouldn't reject." Said Nodoka. The two women continue happily chat together while the redhead seems content on getting hugs by the women. As that is going on the men of the group chatting amongst themselves.

"I got to say this camping trip" air quotes "isn't half bad." Said Kazuma.

"This wasn't what I planned out but I'm glad it turned out this way. Besides the monsters, we've been fighting we grown together as a family." Said Ryuho.

"Sheesh you don't have to be so sappy Ryu, so how about you Ryoga how had you liked this camping trip of ours so far?" asked Kazuma.

Ryoga gives a happy smile "I think it's been great. I never had this much fun being lost before, I hope it never ends."

"Okay try not to jump all over the walls kid. As much fun, this trip has been remembering your mother is still 3 almost 4 months pregnant not to mention No-chan is 3 weeks pregnant." Said Kazuma.

Ryoga sheepishly scratches his head "Oh yeah I forgot about that. I guess seeing mom take out hoards of demons with ease made me forget."

Ryuho put his arm around his son "It's alright son. Sometimes I forget to consider how tough your mother is."

"Phftt tough you say my sister is practically a monster. When they call us the Hibiki party you sure they are referring to you or your wife?' teased Kazuma.

"Well, I guess you have a point. They do call her The Hibiki She-Devil."

Back with the girls, the little redhead is contemplating something before she voices out her thoughts. "You know we are like the Sanzo party with us traveling around hunting demons." Said Gudako.

"The who?" said Krista and Nodoka at the same time.

Gudako noticing that she voiced her last thought explains herself. "I'm mean Xuanzang the monk's party from the story Journey to the West. We are a lot like that group."

At that statement, she grabs everyone's attention.

"So you think we are like the characters from the Journey to the West? Well, I'm flattered, it's only fitting I get the role of Monkey King." Boasted Kazuma.

"I guess that's to be expected that you would be the monkey of the group Kazuma." Taunted Ryuho.

"Normally for such a comment I knock your lights out but since I'm the Monkey king I'll let it slide…PIG." Taunted Kazuma.

"PIG! You bastard this is the Hibiki party that means the role of Xuanzang is obviously mine!" yelled Ryuho.

"Ha, you wish. If you haven't forgotten Pig that there are three Hibiki's here and one doesn't count sorry Ryoga but it's obvious my sister would be Xuanzang." Said Kazuma.

Hearing that Krista puts her 2 cents. "I think I would fit well in the role of Xuanzang."

"But you can't the role Xuanzang is supposed to be a man." Weakly said Ryuho in attempt to get the role so he isn't the pig.

The redhead interjects "Actually Aunt Krista could be Xuanzang." Gudako then takes out her iPhone pulling up the Spirit origins list looking up Xuanzang. "Look here this is Xuanzang."

Everyone takes a look and everyone is surprised.

"Wait what Xuanzang is a woman?" said the surprised Ryuho.

"Not just a woman pig a very hot woman. She has tits as big as my sister damn oww. At his comment, he gets a bop on the head by Nodoka. "Uh sorry, No-chan old habits die hard."

Krista looks close to the picture "I really like her looks. I think I can make a copy of her outfit." Said Krista.

"Wait you're not really going to make such an outfit Krista? She is practically half naked." Said Nodoka.

"I know I just want to see everyone's reaction. Besides I really like her outfit." Said Krista, as she heads off into the tent to make the outfit, using the variations of the iron cloth technique it takes her 10 minutes to finish before she steps out in her new outfit.

The moment she steps out everyone stops what they are doing and gawks at her new attire. Krista is wearing Xuanzang's (3rd Ascension form) outfit.

Gudako breaks the silence "Wow Aunty you look like a blond version of Big Titty Monk."

Everyone then looks at the redhead. Then Kazuma burst out laughing. "Big Titty Monk, man where did you get this kid she is a riot. Well, I say all in favor for Krista for the role of Big Titty Monk say aye." Said Kazuma.

Everyone said aye, the dog barked. As everyone was congratulating Krista and admire her new attire. Ryuho was having a mental conundrum. At the mere sight of his wife, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then. It took all his willpower not to do that but he couldn't stop what he is about to do.

Ryuho walks up to Krista with a serious look on his face grabs her by her waist brings her to an embrace kissing her. As he devours her mouth his left hand is squeezing her ass as his right hand is groping her breast.

As this is going on everyone is speechless and everyone is having different reactions. Ryoga is having a nosebleed, Gudako is holding said nosebleed while intensely watching the make-out session, Nodoka is going "Oh my," the dog is tilting her head, and Kazuma mouth is hanging wide open.

It takes another moment until Kazuma comes out of his stupor "That dirty PIG! I see you obviously can't keep your dick in your pants. The role of pig suits you best."Taunted Kazuma.

Ryuho stops devouring his delicious meal but continues groping its tits and ass. "What did you say you water imp? Why don't you jump back into the river you belong and suck a cucumber Kappa." Taunted Ryuho.

At those words, Kazuma starts walking up to Ryuho. "Oh, it's on now PIG!"

Ryuho reluctantly lets go of his wife but not before giving one good slap on DAT ass which was rewarded with a moan of pleasure much to his satisfaction and meets Kazuma half way starting a staring contest between the two. "Well make you move water imp because it will be your last."

As everyone is watching the impending showdown Gudako thinks of a wicked idea and runs to the tent. A moment later she runs out in a different outfit jumps in-between the two men slamming her staff on the ground.

"I am Sun Wukong the Monkey King Equal to all of Heaven! If any of you think you worthy of the title challenge me if you dare! Shouted Gudako.

Everyone's attention is now on the redhead now wearing (Gudako's Sun Wukong outfit) holding a staff called Nyoibo taking a Sun Wukong pose.

At the sight of the redhead Sun Wukong, both Krista and Nodoka make a beeline to the redhead picking her up hugging her in-between both women's breast.

"Aw, you're just so cute. You're absolutely adorable, Krista I think we have ourselves a winner." Said Nodoka.

'Oh, I wouldn't agree with you more. As of this moment I Xuanzang declare Gudako Sun Wukong." Declared Krista as she hugs the redhead.

Gudako could help but enjoy being smothered by both women's breast that she started to grope them in front of the boys in the group giving them a mischievous smile.

Both of the Men at the sight of that had the same thought. 'That perverted little monkey those titties are mine!'

Ryoga, on the other hand, was holding his nose and couldn't help but think how cute she looked in that outfit. The only thing he was wondering about 'Was that a tail? It sure looked like a tail, is it real? I wonder if she'll let me touch it.'

Ultimately the chaos settled down and everyone was going to bed. The group paired off in twos. The Hibiki couples were together for obvious reasons, Kazuma and Nodoka, and with the two teens sharing a tent. Before going to bed Krista approaches Gudako.

"Gudako-chan I have a favor to ask. By any chance do you know any spells that can block out noises? Ryu-kun and I may make some noise and I was hoping to not disturb anybody." Asked Krista.

Gudako looks blankly at Krista for a moment before answering "I can make a minor bounded field that can make it so no one can hear what you're saying but still let you hear everything on the outside just fine. I can start on it now it won't take long."

Krista gives a heartwarming smile "That will be great dear. I knew I can depend on my number 1 disciple." Krista then hugs Gudako petting her head and tail which causes Gudako to purr. "Aw you're just so cute in that outfit Gudako-chan, just wait until your 15 or 16 and you'll be a knockout." With that, she walks off in her husband direction still wearing Xuanzang outfit.

A moment later Nodoka approaches Gudako asking for the same thing as Krista. "Gudako-chan you think you can do me a favor you think you have a spe-"but before Nodoka could say another word Gudako cut in.

"You want me to make a bounded field around your tent so that can make it so no one can hear what you're saying but still let you hear everything on the outside just fine."

"Ah yes how did you know? Asked Nodoka.

"You're not the first person to ask today. Said Gudako blankly. "I'll get on it after I finish the first order."

"Thank you Gudako-chan." Said Nodoka as she leaves heading in the direction of her baby's daddy.

Once left alone Gudako starts on place those bounded fields around those tents, it takes 20 minutes for her to finish. Once she was done she heads back to her shared tent with Ryoga.

In the tent, Ryoga is lying on his sleeping bag when a few moments later a redhead comes in and plops down on her sleeping bag.

"Hey Gudako what took you so long?" asked Ryoga.

Gudako lying down refusing to move answered. "I was doing both Aunty and Nodoka a favor."

"Oh, I see." Ryoga still eying Gudako new appendage sway side to side had to ask. "Hey, Gudako is that tail real?"

Gudako turns her head staring at the bandanna boy. "To be perfectly honest I'm not sure. It sure feels real, that and I can move it at will. It's really kind of weird but cool."

"Okay now this may sound weird but can I touch it if you don't mind?" said Ryoga.

"Sure I don't mind just don't do anything funny." Said Gudako.

Ryoga then walks over to Gudako and starts petting her tail, doing so cause Gudako to moan.

"Are you okay Gudako do you want me to stop?" asked Ryoga.

"No, it's fine continuing what you're doing." Hastily said Gudako as she covers her mouth with her hand. 'The heck was that? It felt so good. How did petting a tail that shouldn't be real feel so good?" Thought the redhead.

As Ryoga was enjoying petting the furry appendage Gudako was doing her best not to moan in pleasure at his ministrations. As Ryoga's petting got to the root of her tail she let out a moan pleasure which caused her to kick Ryoga in the face.

"Ow that hurt why you kick me for!" yelled Ryoga.

Gudako who was panting was struggling to regain her composure. 'Dang it I lost control back there. I got so lost in that feeling I think I had an orgasm. I probably shouldn't do that again.' "Sorry Ryoga you touched the wrong spot and I reacted. How about we forget about what happened and go to sleep." Said Gudako as she does exactly that.

"Okay fine I guess I'll wait what was that? I hear a rustling sound outside the tent." Ryo looks outside and sees that the other two tents are moving but can't hear anything that might have been said inside.

Before Ryoga could do anything Gudako grabs him and drags him back into the tent. "It's best not to disturb them they are busy playing with each other."

Ryoga looks confused. "What do you mean playing? Shouldn't we check? What if they are in trouble like a demon sneaking in?"

Gudako signs "They are having sex Ryoga." Said Gudako blankly.

"Sex? I heard the word but no one would tell me about it. What is sex?" asked Ryoga.

Gudako facepalms. "I guess the simplest part of sex is the man's Excalibur" pointing to Ryoga's crotch "is inserted into a woman's Avalon." pointing to her own crotch "the process then starts with the man repeatedly thrust his Excalibur into the woman's Avalon causing the woman to moan a lot" Gudako lets out a mock moan "those moans are meant to excite the man it's pretty much what your mom and dad were doing earlier when your mom dressed in her Xuanzang outfit. All in all, it is to help the man charge his np when they are about to climax the man unleash his Noble Phantasm into Avalon." Said Gudako.

Ryoga was both speechless and confused at what he just heard. "I don't understand?"

Gudako lets out a yawn "Don't worry about you'll figure it out when you get a girlfriend its mostly instinct anyhow."

Ryoga contemplates on what she said when a thought comes to mind. "Wait when I was petting your tail you moaned didn't you? So was that sex?"

At that comment, the tent was in utter silence. It was to the point that the silence in the room was palatable.

Ryoga hoping to break the silence tried to call Gudako's name when she spoke up.

Gudako turns to Ryoga staring at him in the eyes "Ryoga, if you ever mention what happened earlier I swear to GOD they will never find your BODY!" said Gudako with an insane look in her eye.

Ryoga choosing best to nod lest he suffers her wrath closed up his sleeping hoping to fall asleep while silently praying that he will wake alive tomorrow.

Gudako seeing that Ryoga has gone to sleep decides to do the same. 'Well that was embarrassing, well hopefully tomorrow hurries up already I want to get that last challenge so I can get Lancer. And who knows maybe it will also push my sync rate to 75% giving me my Noble Phantasm.' Thought Gudako as she falls asleep.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter should be the last chapter before entering the jr. high school where Ranma will finally be introduced.


	9. Chapter 8 Wicker Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

The Next Day

3rd POV:

The next morning everybody is up, packing their things while Krista makes breakfast for everyone. It takes 15 minutes for everyone to finish packing before they sat down at the fire to eat breakfast. Krista had made a western dish scramble eggs, sausages, and French toasts. The ingredients she had kept in Gudako's inventory.

Gudako was happily enjoying her meal so much she had to complement the chief. "This is the best French toast I ever tasted. Thank you, Aunty, so when did you ever get this good at making western dishes?"

Krista chuckles "Well Gudako-chan it's a Cougar family tradition. It's our specialty French Toast and scrambles eggs."

Gudako was confused for a moment. "Cougar? You mean the animal?"

Everybody just laughs at that comment. "I don't think Gudako-chan here knows your former family name honey." Said Ryuho.

"So you don't know my last name Gudako-chan I'm hurt, I thought we had something special." Said Kazuma in mock hurt voice.

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know your last name. You never properly introduced yourself!" cried the frustrated redhead.

"It's okay Gudako-chan it's not your fault my brother forgot to say his last name. Now onii-chan introduces yourself." Said Krista.

Kazuma stands up "Hey little lady I'm Kazuma Cougar, I'm a professional badass no autograph thank you." Said arrogantly Kazuma.

The redhead was stunned at his introduction. 'Wow, he really is an arrogant bastard. He so different from his S-cryed counterpart that if they met they probably kill each other just to save face. I could have sworn I heard Ryuho muttered bastard under his breath. Is it me or does Kazuma kind of remind me of Ranma?' thought the redhead.

Breakfast went by quickly after that until everybody was standing at the passage that would take them further into the tomb.

"Okay everybody before we go its best we put all our bags in Gudako's inventory. We don't need our bags getting in the way as we fight our way into the inner sanctum." Said Kazuma

As they were giving their bags to Gudako back in her casters outfit to put inside her inventory Ryuho spoke up.

"Okay before we go venture further I got to know Krista are you really going to keep wearing that down here? Not that I don't mind you wearing it of course considering how sexy you look in it but it's kind of chilly down here."

Krista still wearing her Xuanzang outfit smiles at her husband "Don't worry about me honey I had Gudako place some enchantments on it to help keep me warm. I also use the iron cloth to make the materials as hard as steel so I will be fine. And don't worry dear I have both Gudako-chan and Ryo-chan here to protect me so concentrate on the enemies before you okay."

Ryuho nodded affirmatively. "All right everyone sticks together and let's go." Ryuho then takes a turn in the opposite direction and walks off. The rest of the groups snicker a bit at this especially Kazuma. Krista seeing this chuckle a bit before running after him grabs his hand leading the slightly embarrassed Ryuho back to the group in the right direction.

As the group of 6 plus dog venture through the tombs catacombs the demons catch wind that a group monster hunters are on their way,

Inner Sanctum

In the inner sanctum, an armored demon in a horned helmet and red cape stands in the center of the room contemplating the reasons that brought him here in the first place. In front of him is a sarcophagus, inside it rest the Demon Lord Belial. A demon that once ruled the land within iron fist until a group of heroes banded together and sealed him away 3 thousand years ago.

The armored demon Kaine gazed at the sarcophagus "I had spent last few centuries looking for a way to resurrect the demon lord, I was not doing so because I was a loyal servant of the demon lord who worshipped the very ground he walked on. No, I was doing this because humanity has grown too powerful."

"For too long had humanity stopped fearing demons. Thousands of years ago the very mention of the name demon sent humans cowering in fear. But now humanity barely remembers us. To those who do remember consider us little more than an annoyance."

"The moment they stopped fearing us our power diminished, it's because of this the humans have more control over the world than we ever did. This is why Lord Belial is being resurrected. He will instill fear in the humans giving us the power to fight back. To reclaim our birthright as the rulers." Kaine's inner monologue is interrupted when a lesser demon enters the room to give his report.

"My Lord Marshal, sorry for the interruption but we spotted humans in the tomb. They are making their way through the catacombs and soon will reach the deep caverns." Said the lesser demon.

Kaine tilts his head to the lesser demons position "And why did you feel the need to inform me of something so trivial? Go deal with this group of humans yourself now go!" said the irritated demon.

"But sir this isn't just any group of humans it's the Hibiki Party." Said the lesser demon.

At the mention of that name, the room got deathly quiet. Kaine completely turned around fully facing the lesser demon, his left eye glowing blood red through his helmet.

"Did you say Hibiki? Can you confirm this?" asked the demon Marshal.

"Sir from our reports from our scouts a man with green hair matching Hibiki description was sighted. Along with him was a reddish brown hair man matching the Beast description and a Blond…uh, a half-naked woman matching the Hibiki She-Devil description. They also spotted a black and white dog; we believe it to be the Hibiki's Great Wolf."

"There are also three unknowns; one is a red-haired swordswoman, another appears to be a red-haired mage child, and the last is a child green archer who has a disturbing resemblance to Hibiki." Said the lesser demon.

The Demon Marshal contemplates this for a moment. "It seems that our enemy has sired spawns of their own. The child archer is without a doubt a spawn of the Hibiki's. As for the other one, it's most likely the Beast spawned that one with the redheaded swordswoman. Did your scout see any obvious weakness in the group?"

"Sir we saw no obvious weakness, the group covers each other perfectly. Even the children show the skill that most demons wouldn't stand a chance. Though there might be one weakness sir." Said the lesser demon.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out." Commanded the Marshal.

"Well sir this is the only speculation but we saw that the Hibiki She-Devil stomach was bigger. From the shape, it looked more like signs of pregnancy then body fat." Said the lesser demon.

"Hmm I see so the bastard had already sired another spawn and has the a dastardly to bring his pregnant wife as if he was taking a stroll; the fact she is half naked only proves the depth of his depravity. Summon my commanders I have a task for them." Said the Marshal.

"At once my lord." Said the bowing lesser demon as he hurries off to carry out his orders.

10 minutes later 4 demons enter the room. Kaine turns to them and in the group of 4 one is a Demon Caster (FGO Demon enemy), a 9ft tall muscle-bound green monster wielding a giant blade. (FGO Oniga Shima First Raid Boss), a spider demon half woman half spider, and a Werewolf.

"Good you're here I have a task for you four. Not too long ago I heard the Hibiki party is here, I want you 4 to take command of the demon hoard and eliminate them." Looking toward the Demon Caster "Shima you are to hold Hibiki off as long as possible, use as many lesser demons as you like." Looking to the green giant "Kazakoemaru kill the Beast." Look at spider woman "Mary you will lead a large contingent of demons to kill the she-devil and the swordswoman."

"The she-devil should be in a weakened state due to her pregnancy so get in close before those ribbons get you. And Jiromo, you will use your speed and strength to quickly kill the kids of the group. Once you finish them off assist Shima and take down Hibiki."

"Understood Marshal" they all chorused.

"Good then go!" Marshal commanded.

The 4 then left the same way they came. The Marshal looks toward the Sarcophagus "Soon in a few short hours the seal will be broken and Belial will be unleashed onto this world."

Deep caverns

Back to our Heroes, the group had finally made through the catacombs. With Krista leading the pack still holding her husband's hand affectionately not that he minds with Shirokuro traveling alongside her ready to attack anything that threatens its mistress.

They enter a deep cavern with red crystal-like structures sticking out over the place. "Hey, we probably shouldn't touch these red crystals. I'm getting a bad vibe from these things." Said Ryuho.

"I second it, I sense some tainted magical energy emanating from this crystals," said Gudako.

"Well if our magic expert says it's a bad idea then its best to stay clear of them." Said Kazuma.

The group continues on being careful not to get too close to the crystals. A few minutes later the crystals start to glow setting everyone on edge. Then the crystals start growing larger, some which were erupting like geysers in spots close to the group trying to skewer them.

"Everyone move now doesn't let yourself get separated from each other," yelled Ryuho.

The group starts running but the crystals grow in the middle of the group cutting Kazuma, Ryoga, and Gudako from the rest of the group.

"Just keep running I'll take care of the kids!" yelled Kazuma he then turns to the kids gesturing them to follow.

Back with the rest of the group Ryuho and Krista are running hand in hand with Nodoka and Shirokuro following closely behind. A few moments later a crystal erupts in between the couple forcing them to let go. The crystal cuts both Ryuho and Shirokuro from the others.

"KRISTA!" yelled Ryuho as he bashes the crystal blocking the path to his wife causing a crack on the surface.

"You should be more worried about yourself Hibiki." Said the Demonic voice.

Ryuho turns around and sees a Demon Caster floating in the air above him with maybe 2 or 3 dozen lesser demons behind him.

Ryuho too worried about his pregnant wife barely acknowledged their presence. "Shirokuro go find Krista." Order Ryuho.

Shirokuro looked to her master contemplating whether she should go look for her mistress. After all her Mistress is her highest priority, especially now she's pregnant. She was not worried that her master would die but he would get lost after he finishes here.

Ryuho as if sensing her worry and gestures to his bracelet. "Don't worry girl, as long as I have this I will always find my way to Krista now go."

Shirokuro's worries now put to rest transform into her Great Wolf form and jump on top of the crystals making her way to her mistress.

Ryuho then gives his full attention to the Demon Caster. "You picked the wrong day to piss me off and for that PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Ryuho as his battle aura burst out in the bluish greenish light.

Back with Kazuma's group the three of them are running from the crystals when demons out of nowhere start attacking them. Gudako and Ryoga make short work of them with Gudako blasting them away with fire and Ryoga raining death upon them.

"Sheesh, you kids couldn't leave me a single one? I'm feeling a bit left out." Complained Kazuma as he surveyed the path of destruction the two made.

"Sorry, papa we acted on instinct and forgot to leave you some silly me." Said Gudako in a childish cute voice.

Kazuma was doing his best to not react to the "papa" comment. 'Damn, ever sense No-chan told me she was pregnant I couldn't help but imagine us having a little redhead running around of our own. Can't help but picture Gudako being that redhead. With the way the three of us act together she practically is our surrogate daughter.'

"I hope you don't feel left out Beast, because I brought plenty of friends." Said a grizzly voice.

Kazuma looks to the source and sees a huge green monster with a herd of monsters trailing behind him.

"Looks like there are plenty of them now, Ryoga, Gudako takes out the small fry I'll take the big ugly one." Said Kazuma with a confident grin.

"Right" chorused Ryoga and Gudako as they run off to face the demon hoard.

Kazuma Raises his right arm and releases his battle aura. His golden aura surrounds his body causing his hair to spike up but the aura around his arm starts glowing brighter. His right arm then transforms into a demonic gold red arm then he clenches his fist.

"Well come on let's go already." Yelled Kazuma as he starts to charge at the green monster with the monster doing the same.

Kazuma then jumps into the air raise his arm as if about to punch "First" three ki energy balls appear behind Kazuma circling around until one of them burst "Shocking" like a rocket accelerating Kazuma toward the monster who raises his blade "Bullet!" Kazuma's fist meets the green monster's blade both battle auras clashing for dominance until the area around them explodes signaling that the battle between monsters has begun.

With the Women

Krista and Nodoka are trying to make their way out of the crystal maze. "Nodoka you think everyone's going to be alright?" asked Krista.

Nodoka simply smiles at her longtime friend. "Of course Krista there is no need to worry. We both know Kazu-kun and Ryuho can handle just about anything. As for the kids, I'm sure after watching them fight demons this last two weeks I'm certain they'll have no trouble."

Krista just signs. "I know but I can't help but worry especially now that I've been separated from my Ryu-kun." Whined Krista.

Nodoka merely chuckles at her friend's antics. "Oh my, you haven't called Ryuho that for a long time. Are you sure you're not having mood swings Krista-chan." Teased Nodoka.

An embarrassed blond response. "I'm not having mood swings. I just can't help but feel worried that Ryu-kun could get lost. We have been together these last 4 months, the longest we ever been together as a family. Oh no what if Ryo-chan gets lost too, I'm about to have a baby and can't do it if both of my babies are lost. Cried the hysterical blond woman.

Nodoka consoles her friend. "There there no need to cry remember Gudako made you and Ryuho that bracelet to help you find each other. And Ryoga is with Gudako so no need to worry." Said Nodoka.

Krista tries to wipes away her tears. "Your right I forgot, I was so worried I forgot about those. Yeah, we should be fine we will always find each other no matter what." Said Krista with determination.

The two women then walk out of the crystal maze into a clearing. I didn't take them long to notice about 3 dozen demons lying in wait for them or the fact above them were giant spider demons hanging off the ceiling.

"Ho ho ho, so two little lambs have wandered into my web" haughtily laughed the spider woman hanging off a spider thread slowly descending.

"I see the men of your group abandoned you. I'm not surprised men like that got tired of such dull women like you. The even the\at attire of your couldn't excite him enough with that grotesque belly of yours."

"They must have gone after a real woman the moment they lay eyes on me. I'm truly the vision of beauty." Boasted the spider woman.

To Krista in her mind addled mind, she interpreted her words as the thief trying to steal her man. "Oh, so you think you think you can just strut around and steal my Ryu-kun you stupid slut! I don't think so; I think it's time we take out the trash." Said the mentally unstable women.

Krista then begins letting her ribbons extend separate turning into ribbon funnels charged with her ki circle around her. "Now how about all of you husband stealing bitches DIE!" screamed Krista as her battle aura engulfs the room as her ribbon funnels unleash unholy hell upon the demon hoard.

Back with our two young heroes, both of them were busy slaughtering their way through the hoard. The 3 or 4 dozen demons have been reduced to a handful.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" a blue blast of energy tore its way through the last of the demons in their way.

"Whew that was the last of them. Nice crowd control there Ryoga, you are really getting used to that bow of your raining death like that." Said a happy Gudako.

Ryoga blushes a bit. "It was nothing really. Those demons were so close together it was like the old saying like fish in a barrel. Hey, look at that what's that thing." Said Ryoga pointing to a structure like building that looked like a medieval church.

"If my gamer instincts are correct the final boss is probably located in there. Come on let's go finish this thing." Said Gudako but before she makes 4 steps a werewolf attacks forcing her to jump away.

"Of course the final boss has a guard dog. Hey, Ryoga you think you can take care of this stupid dog here pretty please." Asked Gudako.

Ryoga unable to say no agreed "All right Gudako I'll take care of him just be careful."

Gudako smiling ear to ear gives Ryoga a kiss to the cheek causing him to blush uncontrollably. "Thanks, Ryoga I knew I could count on you. Be back in a jiffy." Then she runs off toward the church-like structure.

As she is making her way the werewolf decides to attack her from behind and just as it was about to attack an arrow narrowly takes off the werewolf head causing it to back off and face the boy.

Ryoga with a slight blush still on his face declares "You're not taking one more step. The only way you're getting to Gudako is through me!"

The werewolf deciding to deal with this one first charge the green archer. Ryoga fires his arrows but the werewolf is too fast and closes in on him and knocks his bow out of his hand. Ryoga jumps back "Okay you asked for it take this Shishi Hokodan!" Fires a blast of yellow-greenish energy at the wolf causing the area where the wolf stood explode causing dust to obscure the field. Ryoga now waits for the dust to clear before continuing his battle.

With Gudako

Gudako makes her way to the church like structure killing any demon stupid enough to cross her path. She enters the Inner Sanctum and sees an Armored Demon with a red cape standing in front of a sarcophagus glowing red with vein-like appendages attached to it connecting to the walls.

"So you come at last Hibiki. It's only right I get to kill you. You've been a thorn in our side for too long you and that whore of yours and your pet Beast. Now, how about we begin-."

The armored demon looks around expecting to see a man but sees a little redhead girl. "What the what is the meaning of this! Where is Hibiki?"

The redhead has a perplexed expression on her face. "Which one? The Man, the Woman, the boy. Or the dog?"

"The Man!" screamed the armored demon.

The redhead just shrugs "How should I know, he is probably lost somewhere or screwing his wife. My money is on the second one."

"Are you trying to mock me! I am Kaine the Demon Marshal show some respect!" screamed the armored Demon.

Gudako merely chuckles. "No silly that's not mocking you. This is mocking you." With both Ki and magic enhance speed and strength Gudako closes the gap between the two in moments and punched the Demon Marshal in the face slamming him against the sarcophagus.

While he is dazed Gudako draws several Ansuz runes on his body. "This is me mocking you silly, NOW SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Gudako then ignites her runes burning the Marshal alive screaming while the redhead merely laughs at his dying screams of pain.

The Demon Marshal barely alive looks toward the redhead with his red eye and sees a redhead with an insane look on her face as she is laughing. "You twisted abomination! Curse you to nine hells. You and the rest of your wretched kind should be exterminated to the last man, woman, and child." The Marshal spat.

Gudako stops laughing then gets a maniacal look on her face as she takes her staff out using the pointed point igniting it with fire then stabs the Marshal continually while laughing.

The Marshal could do nothing but watch the monster no Devil in human form stabbing him repeatedly until the light in his eye fades away.

Gudako seeing that the Marshal is no longer moving checks her tablet. She sees she completed her 10th challenged unlocking her lancer card. She also looks up her sync rate and sees she has 75% now. Knowledge starts pouring in her head and now Gudako knows how to use her Noble Phantasm she can't help it but do a victory dance.

As she is dancing Gudako doesn't notice that the sarcophagus has cracks all over it. The cracks are glowing red signifying that the Demon Lord is about to wake up.

Back with Ryuho

Ryuho is using his bandages as swords and cutting his through the hoard before him. Seeing that killing them is taking too long Ryuho undoes the straps on his trench coat releasing the ribbons on his back.

"Iron Cloth Technique Diamond Armament Extend!" the Ribbons on his back then turn into diamond-like razor-sharp ribbons appendages extending in length and quantity. Ryuho then crosses his arms then mentally commands them to attack.

Over a Dozen razor-sharp ribbon appendages speed toward the demon hoard like a speeding bullet slaughtering them all in minutes until only the Demon Caster was all that was left. Ryuho looks toward him in cold indifference causing the Demon to break a sweat then like a coward tries to fly off and escape.

Ryuho was having none of that he extends his right hand causing half a dozen ribbon appendages to form together into a drill appendage "Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu!" the appendage then detaches itself from the rest blasting off like a rocket heading straight for the Demon Caster.

The Demon seeing this dodges at the last second thinking it was safe before hearing that drilling sound coming closer and notices that the drill missile had turned around heading for him. Seeing that there was no time to dodge summons its Demonic sword hoping it will veer it off course.

When the sword and drill collide the drill missile tore straight through the sword right into the Demon Caster drilling his insides inside out. The missile then explodes leaving only a gory bloody mess.

Ryuho seeing that the battle is won looks at his bracelet. "Okay bracelet show me the way to Krista." Ryuho concentrates on the bracelet finding a pull directing him to follow. "Well, Krista I'm on my way wait for me."

With the Women

As Krista is blasting away at the spider demons on the ceiling; Nodoka slaughtering the demons on the ground. As Nodoka was cutting down the demons one of the lesser demons sneaks up behind Nodoka and jumps up ready to stab her in the heart, Nodoka to slow to react in time waits for the end when a large paw tears the lesser demon apart.

Nodoka looks at her savior and notices it is Shirokuro. "Shirokuro it's good to see you, a good girl now how about you help me take care of these pests."

The Great Wolf barks affirmative and sets out slaughtering a path through the hoard. As that is happening Krista was just about finish wiping out the spider demons from above but the spider woman herself was lying in wait.

"It looks like most of the mine forces are dead but their sacrifices won't be wasted. The she-devil is fully concentrated on killing my forces she didn't notice I had slipped underground. Now I'm close enough that I'll be able to kill the bitch up close and personal. I can already see the look of surprise on her face." Said Mary the spider woman.

The spider woman then jumps out of her hiding place behind Krista closes the gap between them in moments. Krista appeared to notice at the last moment and was slowly turning around. The spider woman seeing that the she-devil would be too late to stop her aims for the she-devil's belly ready rip out the life growing within killing them both. Just as the spider woman's hand was inches away from performing the deed her hand is grabbed and immediately ripped off by the she-devil herself.

The spider woman could only see that the she-devil have a twisted grin on her face showing a fang. "I finally found you. YOU FILTHY SLUT!" yelled the deranged fanged woman as she starts to rip out every last limb the spider woman had before brutally beating her to death herself with her bare hands.

After finishing the deed Krista gives a dark chuckle. "Ah, nothing feels better than killing husband stealing WHORES with your bare hands." Krista then looks around and sees the rest of the spider demons are dead and Shirokuro along with Nodoka was mopping up the last of lesser demons.

"Okay now to find my Ryu-kun, I know he would never leave me for a cheap harlot like that." Krista then starts concentrating on her bracelet to find her husband but before she finds that pull she hears a voice.

"Krista I found you!" said Ryuho as he was running toward her.

Krista seeing this immediately drops what's she doing and run directly towards him. "Ryu-kun, my love you found me." Said a happy Krista as she jumps into his arms as he spins her around then kisses her.

Ryuho drops the kiss for a moment. "Yes, Krista the bracelet Gudako-chan gave us lead me straight to you. Now I know I'll never be lost without you again my love."

Krista was too happy at the fact that her husband was the one who found her she started kissing him again in passion and desire never minding the field of corpses around them. Ryuho not wasting any time parts her panties inserting his Excalibur as he thrust repeatedly into her causing her to moan uncontrollably as they fuck each other on top of a pile of corpses.

As Shirokuro and Nodoka just finish the last of the demons they are watching the two fuck each other brains out. "Damn this is really making me horny. Where is Kazu-kun when I need him? Shirokuro how about you help me find Kazu-kun? I think this two will do just fine by themselves.

Shirokuro seeing that both the master and mistress is preoccupied decides it's best to find the others, especially to find the little master as she not certain he won't just get himself lost. The dog barks affirmative and the two go seeking out Kazuma.

With Kazuma

The battle between these two monsters was brutal. Both clashing against one another vying for dominance.

Kazuma clashes again against the green monster's blade but this time cracking it before using its immense strength to throw Kazuma back a few feet.

Kazuma punches the ground to stop himself from going further back. "Come on I barely felt that ugly." Kazuma then jumps up into the air raise his arm as if about to punch "Annihilating" two ki energy balls appear behind Kazuma circling around until one of the two burst "Second" like a rocket accelerating Kazuma toward the monster who raises his blade once more "Bullet!" Kazuma's fist meets the green monster's blade but this time his fist start cracking the blade even more with this clash until the blade shatters and Kazuma's fist bury itself into the monster's stomach throwing it across the field.

"Hey don't tell me you done already we only just started." Taunted Kazuma.

The green monster refusing to just roll over and die gets up and roars and charges at Kazuma with everything it got.

Kazuma smiles at this. "Yeah that's it don't just roll over and die. Keep fighting until your last breath."

Kazuma then jumps in the air again raise his arm as if about to punch "Exterminating" the last ki energy balls appear behind Kazuma growing bigger spinning around itself until it burst "Last" larger than the other two like a rocket accelerating Kazuma toward the monster who raises its fist to meet Kazuma but Kazuma uses his other hand to go under the fist arriving below the monster then going for an uppercut "BULLET!" Kazuma's fist meets the green monsters face blowing it straight off in a gory mess.

The body of the monster then falls back works kicking up dust. "Well that wasn't a half bad," said Kazuma as he looks around and sees a few more demons standing around in shock.

"Hey don't think I forgot you guys" The demons now noticing Kazuma's attention is now on them take a step back. Kazuma then raises his fist into the air.

"Oh, we can't have that now. NOW SHINE BRIGHTER!" Kazuma's arm then starts to glow brighter transforming into a more demonic armored arm and a demonic tail whip sprouts out his back. "BRIGHTER, AND MORE POWER!" The glowing gold aura engulfs the area. The last thing the demons saw was a bright light before eternal darkness.

A few minutes later Nodoka riding the Great Wolf Shirokuro arrives on the scene sees the scene of destruction. "This is definitely Kazu-kun handiwork. I recognize it anywhere." She looks around and sees Kazuma standing in the middle of a field of demon corpses with his demonic arm disappearing in motes of golden light.

"Kazu-kun" Nodoka calls out as she jumps off Shirokuro running toward the man she loves.

Kazuma hearing her voice turns to face her flashing a confident grin. "Hey, No-chan how's it going on your end? Having as much fun as me yet?" Kazuma opens his arm as Nodoka jumps into his arms and immediately starts kissing him.

Kazuma leans out of the kiss a moment. "Now that is quite the welcome so where is my sister and her Husband at?"

Nodoka looking sheepish "Uh I kind of left them behind after they started fucking each other on top of the corpses. It was really making me Horney."

Kazuma had a look of surprised before turning into a mischievous one. "Well we can't have them have all the fun now can we No-chan.?" As he starts to kiss her.

"No we definitely can't," said Nodoka as she starts to undress herself with Kazuma doing the same. It doesn't take too long before they are screwing each other.

Shirokuro seeing that the two humans are too preoccupied decides to find the young master on her own and leaves the two to their lovemaking.

Back with Ryoga

Ryoga is having a tough time. The werewolf is faster than him and keeps on using it to dodge his attacks. Ryoga just isn't able to land a hit. Ryoga having enough of this charge his ki and launches "Shishi Hokodan!" blast at the werewolf. The wolf nimbly evading the blast closes in on the lost boy unleashing a spin kick, knocking the boy a couple of feet away.

Ryoga struggling to get up is punching the ground. "No, I can't lose here! I refuse to drag everyone down. I won't let you beat me! I won't let anyone beat me ever again!" screamed Ryoga as he reaches into himself, more importantly, the archer card for the power necessary to win this.

The werewolf seeing that its prey is defenseless decides to finish the boy off so can hunt the redhead girl. He stalks up to his prey ready itself to rip the boy to shreds but just as he is about to the boy aura burst blowing him back.

Ryoga stands up unleashing his power Crossing Arcadia and Aesthetics of the Last Spurt. As his green aura surrounds him lion ears grow out of his head and a tail in his lower back. This happens unnoticed by the teen as he roars bearing his fangs charges at the werewolf at great speeds.

The werewolf tries to dodge but the lion boy punches him in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Ryoga then kicks him in the face sending him flying. It takes the wolf a moment to recover and land on its feet infuriated at the boy and charges at the boy at blindly speed.

As the werewolf attempts to slash the boy he dodges. He slashes again, kicks, punch, bite everything but the boy keeps on dodging at the last second. But that wasn't what infuriated the werewolf was the look the boy gave him. It wasn't the look of prey buy the look of a predator.

Ryoga deciding he had enough stops dodging and grabs both of the werewolf's arms. Before the werewolf even had a chance to bite Ryoga's head off Ryoga uses his monstrous strength to break both of the werewolf's arms before throwing him in the air. Then Ryoga gathers his ki and magical energy and unleashes his most powerful technique "SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!" causing a pillar of red energy bursting to the ceiling completely obliterating the werewolf.

Shirokuro seeing the pillar of light runs toward it, when she arrive at the scene the pillar of light had died down and sees the young master standing in the epicenter.

Ryoga now coming out of the crater he made hears a dog barking and sees Shirokuro. "Shirokuro here girl it's good to see you how about you help me find Gudako?" The dog barks in affirmative but just as the dog was about to lead the way she notices the young master has extra appendages. Deciding to ask questions later she leads the young master to where she smells the redhead.

Inner Sanctum

The redhead still dancing like a loon not noticing the sarcophagus was breaking apart until it burst open causing a bright flash of light. From out of the sarcophagus an 8ft tall red demon (Looks like a Sith Pureblood) step out in some type of Battle armor wielding a staff and a sword at his side.

"Now who here has summoned me? The Demon Lord Belial, the soon to be new God of this world?" said Belial.

He looks around the room and sees only a redhead little girl. "Is this it? You're the one who summoned me?" said Belial in utter disbelief.

The redhead only smiles and shakes her head pointing to the Demon Marshal Corpse.

Belial looks at the corpse and back at the girl. "So my summoner is dead. You can't really be the one who killed him?" asked Belial.

The redhead smile turns into a twisted one when she showed her staff's pointed part with blood still dripping from it when she stabbed him.

Belial puts his hand on his face muttering "It's always the crazy ones" before looking at the redhead.

"I suppose you are one of those heroes here to stop me. Well sorry to cut your brakes sweetie but I have a world to conquer new world order and all that. Now, why don't you run along and play with your dollies or whatever human girls do." Said Belial.

The redhead looks at him perplex then she starts laughing at him.

Belial starting to lose his patience unleashes a volley of dark energy on the annoying redhead. The area around the redhead explodes. Belial waits to see his handy work but continues to hear that annoying laughter. He sees through the dust cloud and sees a redhead pointing and laughing at him.

"Are you trying to mock me you imp? Do you know who I am? I am the Demon Lord Belial, the new GOD of this world!" angrily shouted Belial.

The redhead stops laughing holds up one finger. "First of all, you FUCKED UP. I have Divine Protection of Arrows. It protects me from all attacks allowing me to evade them.

The redhead raises a second finger. "Mock you? I don't even know who the fuck are you? And no I don't give a shit who you are.

The redhead then raises the third finger before putting them all down leaving on the middle finger up giving him the finger. "And third, you a God really? Well if you're a God then BITCH I guess that makes me the GOD OF DEATH!" screamed the deranged redhead.

Gudako aura then burst out as she reaches for her Noble Phantasm finding it she calls her Noble Phantasm. "Timber giant, eaten away by fire. Become a cage of flames, WICKER MAN!" A portal opens up below Belial with a giant coming out of it consisting of countless thin branches forcing Belial to move. Belial tries to fight back by using his dark magic but has no effect as the giant grabs him and slams him into the wall repeatedly.

Gudako then jumps on the shoulder of the timber giant. "Well guess that's a wrap. Now like a certain brown hair priest wearing badass once said I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" she throws her cloak off for dramatic effect and jumps off while the timber giant throws Belial into his cage then setting itself on alight. A burning inferno erupts from the giant sending Belial into a Burning Inferno.

Belial last thoughts were 'No this is impossible. I am a God this can be happening no no! Curse the human no that abomination that things should have never existed. CURSE YOU!'

Outside the Sanctum

Ryoga and Shirokuro had arrived only to see the Sanctum explode with a giant made of timber coming out before light itself on fire causing a massive pillar of fire to break through the ceiling to the outside. Ryoga was dumbstruck at what he saw. For a moment he thought they all were going to die. Then he saw Gudako on its shoulder and realized she was the one commanding it.

Now he waits until he sees her jump of before rushing over to she is alright. When he makes it to her he sees she is no longer wearing her cloak. She appears to have a satisfied look on her face. "Hey Gudako you alright there?"

Gudako turns to look at him giving him a heartwarming smile. "Ryoga you're here already and you brought Shirokuro. You must have kicked that werewolf's ass and a wait is that ears on your head and is that a tail?" said Gudako.

At her questions, Ryoga checks himself and notices that he indeed does have extra ears and a tail. "How did I get these?"

Gudako thinks for a while. "I think that now that your merging with the Archer card you must of inherited Atlanta's ears and tail. I say not bad you look cute. Just imagine when your mother sees you she going to smother you to death." Laughed the redhead.

"Hey, this isn't funny. How am I suppose to go in public now they'll think I'm some freak." Complained Ryoga.

"Ah, you shouldn't worry about that I doubt they are permanent now let's go find the adults of this party kitty boy." Teased Gudako. Gudako then leads them to a high point of the destroyed sanctum.

"Okay, Ryoga use those archer eyes of your to find your parents, uncle, and Nodoka." Said Gudako.

Ryoga does that and it takes him a moment to find his Uncle and Nodoka. Looking at the sight of the two having sex he starts to have a nose bleed which Gudako stopped. He tries to explain what he saw but talks too much Gibberish. Gudako got most that were important tells him to find his parents.

It doesn't take him long before he is doing the same again. Gudako signs at this realizing what's happening. "Well, I guess they couldn't help but celebrate the victory party without us."

"Is that how you celebrate a victory party?" Asked Ryoga.

"In some places, sex is the best way to have a victory party." Said Gudako.

Ryoga has a confused look before asking "Does that mean we have to have sex now?"

The air around the two stood deathly still. Gudako started turning toward him with a deranged look on her face that put a chill down Ryoga's spine.

Shirokuro sensing danger to her young master grabs him throws him on her back running away from the redhead who just materialized a red spear embedding it in the spot Ryoga was at just a second ago.

"Get back here Ryo-chan let me use my Excalibur" gesturing to Gae Bolg "and let me thrust it in your Avalon!" gesturing to his ass. As she chases the lost boy all over the deep caverns.

It will take another two months until the Hibiki party makes it home because like the Sanzo party they tend to take plenty of detours.


	10. Chapter 9 Enter Ranma

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

2 months later

Gudako POV:

It's been two months since the Hibiki family started the camping trip. Or perhaps it's better to say the Hibiki party set out demon hunting as that was the norm for two months. For those two months, we ended up doing a lot of demon hunting. For some reason, people kept asking us to help and our fearless leader Ryuho couldn't refuse a plea for help.

Heck people went out of their way to get our help that they even used a helicopter to pick us up and transport to whatever world-ending disaster they couldn't handle. I personally blame Ryuho's reputation as an accidental professional demon hunter. If his name wasn't so infamous maybe we could have had that normal camping trip.

It wasn't too bad during those two months after that tomb incident I unlocked my Noble Phantasm and Lancer card. I also gained a bonus skill after killing the demon lord, Madness Enhancement. I no idea why I even got that for it is not like I'm crazy. As for Ryoga, he turned into a kitty boy. Okay, actually he just grew lion ears and a tail which when we showed Krista she couldn't stop hugging and petting her little lion cub.

To Ryoga's great relief and Krista's disappointment, he learned to turn off the animal features. Luckily both I and Krista convinced him to keep the kitty boy look for the remainder of the camping trip. The wonders of puppy dog eyes are amazing.

To spare Ryoga the burden of being the only furry of the group I opted to wear my Sun Wukong outfit much to Krista enjoyment. Nodoka eventually suggested we should all dress up after that. Krista using my iPhone for servant outfits to make she made a Tamamo no Mae caster outfit for Nodoka as she missed wearing a kimono and Kazuma approved, Cu Chulainn Prototype (Stage 3) for Kazuma to his immense pleasure, and a Robin Hood outfit for Ryuho sense Ryoga was also in green.

With everyone now wearing servant outfits our group now consisted of a blond big titty monk, a green archer, a wild badass, a shrine maiden gone wild, a kitty boy, and a monkey girl. The sight of all us in servant outfits certainly made us out as an epic demon hunting group, that or traveling circus.

But like all good things, it all comes to an end. After two months on the road, we finally managed to get back home. Good thing too Krista was 6 months pregnant so her belly was really showing, and she was starting to slow down.

As we made it home we were in for a surprised the house was completely different from last I saw it. Apparently, Krista had the house renovated while we were gone, she suspected we are gone longer than a month so she had the place renovated. She had one of her brothers from the Cougar family take care of it while we went on our camping trip.

The house was 3 stories now, hell it looked like a mansion. The house had 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a basement, and 2 floors with an elevator, a balcony, a swimming pool in the formerly vacant lot now backyard and a garage with two new cars I know weren't there before. Obviously, the Cougar family has deep pockets if they can buy out the surrounding land to make room.

I had to ask Krista why she renovated the house and why she didn't do so before. She told me that now that we will soon have a new addition to the family they needed more room. As well as room for Kazuma and Nodoka as Krista wanted the both of them staying with us a while. And the reason she didn't do so before was that the Hibiki family was never home for more than a month.

With both Hibiki males getting lost Krista ended up always off tracking one of the two down. Now that I came into their lives I made it so that they can live together for more than a month for the first time. And now that I gave them those bracelets she knows they will always find their way back. She actually hugged me after that said she was happy that I was part of their family now.

Hearing all of that brought a tear to my eyes. I knew right there and then that I considered the Hibiki family my family now. I would do anything to protect my new family. And that I would make sure that damn family curse is cured no matter what.

Another two months later Ryoga and I turned 13 yrs old, Ryoga was an only week and a half older than me. Having our birthdays at our new house/mansion was awesome; Krista's older brother Straight Cougar actually came on Ryoga's Birthday. The guy was actually a famous race car driver from America; he actually took us to a race car track where he let us ride with him. The ride was both awesome and terrifying; he certainly knew how to get the adrenaline pumping.

I had a pool party on my birthday; I especially liked the pool swimming. I actually wore a striped yellow one-piece swimsuit; both Krista and Nodoka said I looked cute in it. I had a few swimming races with Ryoga, Kazuma and Straight Cougar who was still here. It was fun watching the three adults of the group compete against each other even though Straight always won. The guy's self-proclamation on being the fastest man alive seems warranted.

Krista and Nodoka looked great in their bikinis. Even with Krista with her 8-month pregnant belly she still looked beautiful. Nodoka with her 4 months belly wasn't bad either they mostly stayed on the sideline cheering for the rest of us and sunbathing.

I especially had fun messing with Ryoga at the pool. Each time he beat me swimming I gave him a nice hug and a kiss on the cheek. Watching his embarrassing expressions were funny at least he wasn't having a nosebleed he was starting to get more used to this embarrassing situations.

A month later we found ourselves in the hospital. Krista water had broken and we immediately rushed her to the hospital with Kazuma driving us there. We ended up waiting in the waiting room for s couple of hours, Ryuho kept pacing around the place worried about Krista. I wasn't all that worried I had given Krista a Berkano rune necklace a month ago.

Berkano is a birth rune that invokes the energies of the earth bringing safely from conception and heal female health problems. It also an excellent protective rune for young children and teenage girls not that I need it.

The wait was 5 hours before they informed us that Krista was starting to give birth. They let us into a room that let us watch the proceeding. Ryuho got front row seat with him in the room with Krista as she holds his hand.

A few minutes later the doctor took out the baby with a few strands of blond hair he announced: "It's a boy." Krista first looked at the baby with loving care before turning to her husband with a loving smile that then turned to a demonic one that promised great punishment for his failure. At that moment Ryuho knew he was screwed. Luckily to his relief, the doctor said "I'm now taking the second one out" to everyone surprise except Nodoka it seems Krista was having twins.

A minute later the second child with dark hair practically green is born "It's a girl" the doctor said to Ryuho's great relief now knowing he was saved. Krista was practically giddy at the news. Even though the girl had hair like her father she was certain will look exactly like her.

A few days later we were able to bring Krista home with her twins. The boy was named Ryuto and the girl Yoiko thanks to my suggestion. What can I say I like the name Yoiko, I always wished she was real when Ranma pretended to be her. I had also given both twins Berkano rune bracelets to ensure they grew up well.

The entire family fell in love with the twin Hibiki's. The two were just so adorable I couldn't stop holding little Yoiko she was just so cute. Krista had to step in as I was hogging Yoiko to myself.

Another month had gone by and Ryoga and I were going to school next month. I had convinced Krista on letting us attend the boy's school for a year then she'll transfer us both to a coed school. I was able to try the jr high uniform on and I didn't look half bad especially that I had my hair in the Royal band mystic code ponytail. I made me look quite tomboyish, Krista approved the look.

In the last few months, I only fought 5 servant battles as I was taking a break from all the fighting from the camping trip. The first Amadeus Mozart wasn't much trouble I simply got in close and stabbed him with Gae Bolg. The second Eric Bloodaxe I played around with instead of outright killing him I matched strengths with him so I could get used to my lancer card. After that I simply had Ryoga fill him with arrows.

The third Blackbeard was a bit weird. When we were transported to the pirate ship we met Blackbeard but he seemed more normal than the rest of the other servants. Heck, the bastard walked up to me and patted me on the head telling me how cute I was. To see what else he would do I took out some perverted pictures from my inventory of both Krista and Nodoka I have gotten from Shirokuro when I bribed her with treats. Blackbeard couldn't stop looking at the pictures having a nosebleed. Ryoga having enough blasted him away with a Shishi Hokodan

Robin Hood was the hardest the hardest mostly because of how annoying it was that he poisoned us with his arrows and kept attacking us in our blind spots, I had to use Ryoga to distract him while I got in close and ran him through with my spear.

The last Hassan of the cursed arm the fight was going well. He just kept running as I tried stabbing him. The chase wasn't half as bad as we were running through a familiar dark city having an epic chase battle. It was just when the bastard led us to this very familiar lake that it ringed a lot of warning bells that I stopped. Everything about the chase was familiar that I took a moment to think about and I figured it out, the chase was exactly like the one lancer did in the Fate stat night Heaven Feel's movie.

Looking at the lake I thought I saw something black and long slithering in the water. It was at that moment I knew what I had to do. I turned around grabbed my kitty boy and ran away like a little bitch to the exit point. It doesn't take a genius to know that I was walking into a trap perfectly design to kill certain E-ranked luck lancer who's card I have I knew I was screwed and I refused to get my heart ripped out and eaten by that freak.

Another month went by and in that time I also upgraded the bounded field so it now has a rune that acts like a homing beacon for our bracelets so if any find ourselves unsure where we are at the bracelet could lead us back home. Made it just in time too because both Ryoga and I are finally starting school.

The school wasn't too bad when we started. The other kids didn't bother me much except for my hair was red, other than that I was left alone. It may I more to do with the indifferent persona I give to others as I played the role of the silent strong type. It worked enough that nobody suspected I was a girl even though I didn't change my first name. I merely had every just call me by my last name.

The only problem was Ryoga and I didn't have all our classes together. We may have had the same homeroom but there were two classes we weren't together so I had to go get him to walk him to his next class. It didn't take long for the other kids to realize that Ryoga had a horrible sense of direction with how late he ended for class. Luckily Krista informed the school about his special problem so they overlook his tardiness and simply assign someone to escort him to class namely fellow students.

Unfortunately the classes I'm not in with him so other students have to escort him either get tired and irritated guiding the directionally challenged boy or they simply make fun of him and intentionally get him lost for the fun of it. It leads me to go find him when he is being too stubborn to use the bracelet to try and prove he can find his way. It doesn't help when I find him he is on the verge of crying because he is stuck in either the bathroom or a closet.

It's been a month since school started and Ryoga hadn't made a single friend. They got tired of his direction problem so I was the only one who hung out with him. Sure there were kids who wanted to be friends with me as I proved I was a straight-A student and was the best athletically in gym Ryoga was second though his curse made him veer off course at times. The other kids simply didn't interest me so I simply acted nice and spoke few words with them but I wasn't interested in being friends with any of them. Some of them make fun of Ryoga behind his back so there is no way in hell I'm being friendly with them.

It has been over a year since I first came to the Ranma ½ world. And I yet to meet the title character yet. It's really the only reason I'm putting up with this school. He better get here quick or else I'll deck him in the face.

3rd POV:

It's another day in the Hibiki house. The two teenagers just finished their early morning workout in their training room are now getting ready for school.

"Man I love this house. It's got everything even its own dojo." Said the redhead as she is fixing up her hair.

"It is a training room Gudako we don't have a dojo." Said the bandanna boy as he fixes his uniform.

"Oh come on Ryo just put a sign-up and call it Hibiki Dojo or better yet Emiya Dojo and we got ourselves the best martial's arts dojo in all Nerima." Said a happy redhead as she finishes her ponytail completing her tomboy look.

Ryoga just signs "Whatever you say."

Gudako pats him on the back "Now come on let's hurry up and eat breakfast Momma No is making breakfast and I still need to make lunch for us both."

"You really don't need to make my lunch Gudako," said Ryoga.

Gudako gives him a smile "I know but I want to. Besides Momma Krista has her hand full with the twins so I don't want to bother her with making lunch for us. And don't get me started on Mom she is 8 months pregnant now."

"It would be much easier if Dad and uncle Kazuma were here." Said Ryoga.

"I know but your dad had business with an Archaeologist dig and Papa Kazuma went along to make sure he got there. They'll be back soon especially now that Momma No will be having a baby soon." Said Gudako.

The two make their way down to the dining room where Nodoka has already set a traditional Japanese breakfast for them. "Come and eat breakfast you two, it's important to eat a healthy breakfast to start the day. And don't worry about making your lunches Gudako-chan I already did it for you."

"Thank you, mom, you didn't have to." Said Gudako.

Nodoka gives a heartwarming smile "Oh don't mention it I don't mind making lunch for my growing daughter. Though I wish you could dress more as a girl than a boy though."

'Nodoka really looks happy she is practically glowing. Heck, it shows in her hair, her hair used to be the maroon color with patches of red now the top layer if not most are red. There are only a few strands of maroon hair now. She really looks more beautiful now. She still able to turn heads even with her pregnant belly.' Thought Gudako.

The two quickly eat their breakfast and pack their lunches. They then head over to the living room where Krista is breastfeeding the twins.

"Morning Momma Krista, though we stop by seeing the twins before we head off." Said Gudako.

"Morning Gudako-chan you too Ryo-chan, here to see little Ryuto and Yoiko," said Krista.

"Yes mom we thought we see my little brother and sister before we go," said Ryoga as he pats both of their heads while Gudako kisses both on the forehead. They then say farewell then head to school.

A half hour later they are in school in their seats listening to their teacher.

"Okay class before we start the day we have a transfer student from China to give them a Nihao welcome everybody." The teacher said then they gesture for the new student to introduce himself.

A 13 yr old boy with a pigtail walks in with a confident smile facing the class. "Hi, my name is Ranma Saotome of the anything-goes school of martial arts. I'm going to be the greatest martial artist in the world."

Hearing that introduction catches both Gudako and Ryoga of their attention. 'So Ranma has finally shown up. About time I've been waiting forever to meet this punk. Have to say he acts really confident about himself. How should I play this? Should I introduce myself or should I let things just play out with Ryoga meeting him first?' Thought Gudako.

'So he thinks he will be the greatest martial artist in the world huh. I don't know but there is something about this guy I just don't like.' Thought Ryoga.

The teacher seeing Ranma is done "That was an interesting introduction so how about you take a seat behind Ryoga Hibiki. He is over there sitting next to the boy with red hair wearing a bandanna." The teacher points the way and Ranma walks over to the empty desk behind Ryoga with a confident smile.

The class progressed as usual until it was finally lunch time. Both teens had made their way to the cafeteria.

"So Ryoga reminds me again why do you wait until the last piece of bread is called before you get yours?" asked Gudako.

Ryoga looks at his redhead friend with determination. "It's part of my speed training. Ever since the camping trip, I recognized I lacked speed so faster opponents have an advantage over me. I've been training myself so I wouldn't be caught flatfooted again. It was only my class skills that saved me that day."

"Well good for you Ryoga you need to be faster if you plan on keeping up with me. Your strength alone can only get you so far." Said Gudako as she starts to eat her boxed lunch.

'Hmm if I remember correctly from the manga the bread being served was the only food he could get in days being lost trying to get to school. Now he has his family with him and me so he doesn't have to worry about not eating regularly.'

Just as the last call for the last bread is called Ryoga prepares to catch the airborne bread he jumps over the over the other students and is inches away from catching it but just as he is about to grab it someone jumps on top of Ryoga and grabs the bread.

As Ryoga is rubbing his head he looks for the offender who dares use him as a footstool. He sees a pigtail teen with the bread in his mouth half finish. Ryoga can't help but look at the bread thief in contempt.

"Hey! That bread was mine!" Ryoga yells at the bread thief.

The pigtail boy looks at the bandanna boy with a smirk "Sorry you snooze you lose." Then the pigtail boy finishes the bread and turns to walk away.

Ryoga refusing to let things just stand calls out to the pigtail boy "Hey wait a minute I want to know your name?"

The pigtail boy turns to face him. "I'm Ranma Saotome what's yours?" said Ranma with a smirk still on his face.

Ryoga glares at Ranma. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki; don't think I'll forget this. I'll be getting the bread next time." Declared the bandanna boy.

Ranma smiles at this. "If that is a challenge when you're on!" declared Ranma.

Gudako watches as the two stare at each other before finally walking away. Ryoga heads over to her. "Can you believe that guy, the nerve of that bastard." Said a frustrated Ryoga.

"So what's got your panties in a twist? He just got the bread before you?" asked Gudako.

"It's not about the bread its how he used my head as a stepping stone." Complained Ryoga.

Gudako looks at Ryoga and sees his frustration. 'Hmm, he doesn't seem to remember that Nodoka's last name was Saotome. Then again she did have it changed back to Homura as soon as we got back and she plans on marrying Kazuma at the end of the year.' "I can see why you're angry at the foot thing I would be too but don't let it get to you. Unless he continues to do so now come on let's eat."

Ryoga nods his head and joins his friend the two then finishes eating their boxed lunches before head to their next class in the gym.

As the two head into the boy's locker room with Gudako leading with one hand in her pocket as usual with the other holding Ryoga's sleeve as to not make them look weird holding hands as two boys. They walk into the locker room and meet a certain pigtail boy.

The pigtail boy turns to the redhead and bandanna boy. "Well if it isn't Hibiki, nice to see you here so who's your friend?" said Ranma with a friendly smile.

Ryoga glares at Ranma a moment before setting his a neutral expression. "This is my friend Gudako Emiya, Gudako this Ranma Saotome."

Ranma laughs for a bit. "Did you say your name is Gudako? Isn't that a girl name? Wow your folks must have either hated you or thought it be fun to give you a girls name." said Ranma as he laughs.

Ryoga is getting irritated at his friend's behalf and is about to give Ranma a piece of his mind before Gudako stops him. Gudako holding Ryoga gestures him to stay quiet as she turns to the laughing.

"Both of my parents were killed when two men came to my house and robbed us." Ranma's laughing stops at that as he stares at the redhead. "So I pretty much appreciate you do not make fun of the name they gave me because that's all I have left to remember them by," said as she looks at him in the eye.

Ranma is speechless after that. Staring into the redhead's eyes he feels like his entire life was being judged at that moment. Before he could say anything the redhead walks by him to the lockers with Ryoga trailing behind.

As Gudako gets to her locker to change into her gym clothes she contemplates what to do with a certain pigtail boy. 'Hmm, I wonder if I should just tell Nodoka that her son is finally here or I should wait a bit. I guess I'll wait a bit I whether she not rush over here to see her son. What if Genma were here and saw that she was pregnant. Best wait for Kazuma to get back so Genma doesn't try anything stupid. I wouldn't put it past the bastard.' Thought Gudako.

Gudako quickly changes into her gym clothes. Gudako doesn't have to worry about her fellow students finding out she is a girl as she has her chest wrapped and keeps an undershirt over it so no one sees it.

Ranma still standing there notices how everyone almost has done changing heads to a locker doing the same. 'Man I feel like dirt making fun of that redhead kids name. I just didn't know about his parents. I hope I get a chance to apologize I really like to make friends with him and Hibiki. They seem different than the rest of the students.

After the students finish changing they head over to the field where the PE teacher starts them off with a warm-up exercise. With the warm-up done the teacher leads them to the track for their mile run.

"Okay, the class we are doing the mile run today so get ready on the line." Said the PE Teacher.

The students start lining up with a few talking to each other. "So who do you think will finish first this time." Asked boy 1. "Probably Mr. Perfect Emiya again." Said boy 2. "You mean the redhead kid who thinks he is cool." Said the boy 3. "Thinks he cool? Dude have you seen his fan club? There are girls from that other school who wait for him before and after school just to watch him. A few even tried talking to him and the last one he talked to him shook his hand then let out a girly scream and fainted. If that's not cool I don't know what is." Said boy 1. "He can't be that cool? I bet I could do the same given the chance." Mumbled boy 3."

Ranma who was listening to the boy's conversation couldn't help but look at the redhead talking to Hibiki. 'So apparently the fastest in class is Emiya then huh. I guess I was right to think there was something different about him.'

As the PE teacher sounds the whistle the students start running on the track. Leading the pack by a large margin is Gudako followed by Ryoga right behind her with Ranma a bit behind. 'Well looks like I have to kick it up a notch after all. This should be fun.' Ranma then starts to speed up quickly catching up to the lead.

"Hey, guys pleasant weather we're having." Said Ranma with a confident smirk.

Gudako merely turns her head to look at Ranma for a moment before turning to Ryoga. "Ryoga keeps close to me we are kicking it up a notch." Ryoga nods his head as Gudako starts to speed up with Ryoga right behind her.

Ranma seeing that the two now getting further away decides to go all out. 'Looks like this two are something else. I never met anyone else this fast besides pops. This should be good.' Thought Ranma as smiles in anticipation.

Ranma starts running even fast closing the gap to him is almost behind the redhead. Gudako seeing this goes even faster. The three teens had already overlapped the other students and where on their final lap. The three are on their final stretch running with everything they got as they run neck to neck to the finish line. As they got closer Ranma puts everything in his last dash of speed moving ahead of the other two and just about to cross the finish line claiming his victory the redhead speeds past Ranma and crosses the finish line before Ranma could even react.

Ranma was stunned that he actually lost in a game of speed. He could already hear his pops disappointment that he lost. So much that he tries to deny it that it wasn't an official, that he wasn't giving it his all. 'No there is no way I lost. I'm Ranma Saotome and I never lose! Okay, I need to calm down I just need to challenge him to an official match to clear up this misunderstanding. I wonder if he is also a Martial artist?'

Gudako walks over to Ryoga to check on him. "Ryoga you okay?" Ryoga just gives her a pained smile. "I'm okay Gudako just my pride is hurt. I just can't believe he is faster than me. Even with all my training, that guy beat me damn it." Gudako gives him a heartwarming smile in return. "Don't worry about it Ryoga you are getting faster just give it more time there is no rush. Bedside Saotome is a Martial artist too. He must have been training consisted on making him faster. He doesn't look all that strong though so I think you got strength over him."

At that Ryoga, mood brightens up a bit. The class after that passes quickly with Gudako and Ryoga going to separate different classes, as the teacher asks for volunteers to escort Ryoga before Gudako could Ranma volunteers.

"I take him to teach we have the same class so I don't mind." Said Ranma. The teacher sees this and agrees to let Ranma escort Ryoga. Ryoga, on the other hand, didn't like this idea and was about to voice his thoughts but Gudako stopped him. "Give him a chance Ryoga you really need other friends besides just me. I think this guy is perfect so try to be nice and stuff your pride it won't be doing you any favors to try and get along."

Ryoga grumbles in frustration but concedes deciding he would try but only because she asked him to. Ranma then walks over to Ryoga with a smile on his face then gestures him to follow Ryoga reluctantly follows.

'I hope those two can learn to get along. Its obvious that what they need is a friend and not just a friend of connivance a real friend someone who understands them.' Thought Gudako.

The rest of the school day went by as normal. Ranma had the same classes as Ryoga so he kept volunteering to escort Ryoga much to his displeasure. It didn't take Ranma long to figure out Ryoga had a bad sense of direction when he let Ryoga lead. Ranma thought it was funny how Ryoga see measly got so lost in some places he couldn't help laughing. Ranma wasn't necessarily making fun of him it's just the thought they were both having fun together. Unfortunately, Ryoga didn't think the same.

Eventually, they made it back to homeroom with Gudako to Ryoga great relief. He was getting tired of Ranma's questions like who is Emiya, how long you know each other, are you a martial artist? He answered those questions the best he can but what really got on his nerves is all the backhanded comment he gave. He never met anyone who could both compliment and insult at the same time. If Gudako hadn't asked him to play nice he would have already strangled the bastard.

'That dam irritating bastard if it weren't for Gudako I would have already sent him to the moon. But I whether a deal with his irritating prattle then have Gudako look at me with disappointed eyes. It's as bad as my mom looking at me with those eyes. Besides Gudako is my one true friend, for her I do anything.' Thought Ryoga.

Not long after class ends everyone starts getting ready to go home. The two teens make their way to past the gate Gudako leading with her bag on her shoulders with one of her hands in her pocket completing her cool guy persona with Ryoga following behind. A lot of guys are jealous of Gudako's popularity even if it wasn't intentional. The fact that girls from other schools come here just to see the redhead really gets on there nerves. Even Ryoga in a small part of his mind is jealous of Gudako but he knows when they get home she is back to her bubbly self. Just as they were leaving they hear someone calling them.

"Hey Emiya, Hibiki wait up." Said the pigtail boy. The two turn around to face him and Gudako speaks up. "What is it Saotome? Do you need something?"

The pigtail boy fidgets a bit before speaking. "Emiya I just want to say I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier because of your name. That was uncalled for." Said Ranma bowing his head.

Gudako looks at the pigtail boy in surprised before answering. "Don't worry about it Saotome it's no big deal."

Hearing that Ranma signs in relief before asking another question. "This may be out of the blue but ever since we had that race I couldn't but want to ask both of you this. Emiya, Hibiki do you want to be my friend? Said Ranma as he reaches out with his hand.

Gudako ponders her decision. 'So Ranma wants to be my friend huh. I guess having to travel all the time left him with little to no friends at all. I see why not beside this is a good opportunity to teach him humility. Proving that Ranma can be beaten can show that no one is invincible and perhaps get rid of some of that arrogance.'

"Of course Saotome I'll be your friend." Said Gudako as she gives him a handshake before turning to Ryoga gesturing to do the same. Ryoga reluctantly does the same.

Ranma is excited that he just made new friends but still he needs to compete and prove he is the strongest rules out. "Hey Emiya you think we can continue what we did earlier today and race to see who's fastest and maybe spar as well?" asked Ranma.

'Huh, of course, he wants to challenge me he doesn't take losing very well. Well, that's fine should be fun thrashing Ranma.' Thought Gudako.

"Sure should be fun. We can make the race be from the school to our house. After that, we can spar in our training room/Dojo. How about we do this Saturday after school." Said Gudako.

"Wow you have Dojo awesome!" said an excited Ranma.

"It's just a training room, not a Dojo Gudako," Ryoga said sternly.

"Oh come on Ryoga that room is big enough to be a Dojo and besides it was built to take the kind of punishment your Dad and Papa Kazuma can dish out to a degree of course." Replied Gudako.

"Whatever you say." Replied Ryoga.

The three then say their goodbyes then head on home.

'Saturday should be enough time for me to inform Krista about Nodoka's son so she can call for Kazuma and Ryuho to get back, can't wait to see them deal with Genma.' Thought Gudako.

'I can't believe I just made two new friends today. They are the even martial artist too; I finally get to fight someone who isn't Pops that is my age. Well, all I got to do now is make sure Pops doesn't find out about this. The last time I tried to have a friend he ended up robbing their family. I whether not lose any more potential friends because of Pops.' Thought Ranma as he runs home to the park where they are camping at.

Unbeknownst to the three teens, a certain bald man with a bandanna on his head was watching their interaction sense gym class. 'Oh Ranma the think you would lose to some pretty boy obviously I've been to light on your training. How are you supposed to become a man amongst men if you lose to a pretty boy who even has a girl's name! Oh, what did I do to deserve such a shameful son?' complained the bald man.

* * *

A/N: That took longer to get out then I thought. Well glad to announce Ranma is finally here. Just to let those who like reading my story I don't like Genma if I haven't made that obvious with Nodoka moving on without him. Other than that just to let you know I might not post anything next week because I have two dentist appointments and that's about it.


	11. Chapter 10 Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Gudako POV:

As the days go by until the weekend Ranma, Ryoga and I continue our studies in school. In class, I saw how Ranma wasn't doing so well in class as he struggled to understand the material. I chalked it up to Genma not properly teaching him academics. Most likely he is trying to keep Ranma ignorant so he is reliant on him only the bastard.

It's going to take some serious tutoring to help Ranma catch up since he doesn't really want to learn it because he finds it too boring. I think it's best to have his mother Nodoka teach him when I bring him to the house this Saturday. I already informed Krista about Ranma so Kazuma and Ryuho should be back this weekend. If they don't make it back in time Krista has her brother Straight Cougar on speed dial so he can be here in a Flash as he words it.

During class, I noticed that Ranma is more tired than the rest of us. He is also has a few scratches and bruises when he comes to school. I asked him about it but he dodged the question. He ended up telling me only when I betted I could beat him in another race in gym class and win.

Apparently, Ranma's father has upped up his training so he's been training all night. I figured Genma must have caught wind of Ranma losing to me so now he is punishing Ranma for that. That would explain why Ranma has been competing against me in any activity we are doing in gym class.

Really Ranma doesn't have much chance of beating me, not to be arrogant it just Ranma was being trained to be the best martial artist in the Ranmaverse. I've been training myself to fight on par with the Z fighters; not to mention I fought demons, monsters and Heroic Spirits these past few months.

Besides the way Ranma uses his ki or chi whatever way you call it he uses it instinctively. He probably isn't even aware of it, I doubt Genma knew the proper method to use it so he must of trained Ranma to the point he unlocked it himself.

For me I know how to use ki to the point I can use it to make myself faster and stronger. I can also use it to make an invisible barrier around myself to better protect myself from damage. It practically gives me the same sturdiness Ryoga gets from his Bakusai Tenketsu training. So really in a straight up fight with me and Ranma, he wouldn't stand a chance. He is better off fighting Ryoga as I'm still training him to better use his ki and Ranma would be good practice.

Other than that I found myself feeling watched a lot. It wasn't the normal kind from normal students or some of those stalking girls. It was the malicious kind that might try to do me harm. I used my ki senses that Krista taught me but there were times where I felt someone was there for a moment then it disappeared; the feeling of being watched didn't disappear, however.

I had a feeling a certain soon to be transformed panda was following me. It only ever stopped following as I got home where Shirokuro was on the lookout. As the few times, the sneaky bastard trespass onto our property uninvited the bounded field went off alerting Shirokuro of the intruder which pointed her right where the invisible intruder was where she attacked with utmost prejudice.

Luckily Nodoka was in the house at those times so I don't think Genma ever saw her. Ever since he first broke in I enhanced the bounded field to give a simple curse like the Rin's Gandr shot to make them feel ill to any unwelcome guest on our property unless said person was 12 and under so no effect.

Other than that life went on as usual and now it is Friday so I'm going to show Ranma the way to my house so he knows where he is going when we race tomorrow after school.

3rd POV:

It was Friday and two friends are leaving school together and now waiting at the gate for the third of their group.

The bandanna boy waiting was getting irradiated at the third person holding them up. "Do we have to wait up for him? Can't we just we just go home already?"

"No Ryoga we have to wait. We have to show him the way to our house so we can race tomorrow." Said Gudako.

Ryoga gives a tired sign. "Do we have to? I whether he does not know where I live Gudako."

"Ryoga I know you don't exactly get along with Ranma as he has no filter on his mouth so he says things that may be a bit hurtful but you have to get over it. You can't let words hurt you remember sticks and stones." Said Gudako.

Ryoga groans at this. "I know it's just he knows what buttons to push. How can you stand him? I heard him say enough backhanded comments at you just as much as me."

"Simple Ryoga, I simply ignore his words as they mean nothing to me. Besides I can tell he doesn't mean it it's just he doesn't know how to act around people. That and I remember when he asked us both to be our friends and said yes, he had the same smile you had when I asked to be your friend. Like you, he must not have had many friends Ryoga, so that's why I want you to try as in another way he is a lot like you." Said Gudako.

Ryoga says nothing after this choosing to think on her words. They wait a couple of more minutes before Ranma finally arrives.

"Sorry I'm late the teacher just wouldn't get off my case about those homework assignments I didn't do. I told them my Pops had me up all night training and they didn't believe me." Complained Ranma.

"Ranma doing that homework is important for your education. You need to tell your father you need to study more not train." Said Gudako.

"Hey I did but Pops said my martial arts training was more important than my head in a book." Said Ranma.

'Obviously, Genma doesn't care about Ranma's education. The idiot only cares for himself. Which makes me wonder why is Genma here at all? I expect him to be still in China not here having Ranma learning in school. What exactly is keeping him here?' thought Gudako.

"Hey Ranma what brought you and your father here in the first place? You always talk about the places you've been but from what I got from your stories about your father he doesn't sound like the kind of guy who would let anyone teach you but himself."

Ranma thinks about it a moment. "Well, normally your right. The reasons we're here is this people the Kujo family who tracked us down. They are a family of the martial artist who descends from an old samurai family. We stayed with them for a week when we met in China. They were an okay people they even taught me a few techniques. It's just that when we left Pops may have borrowed a few things one being their family sword that been passed for generations."

Ranma pauses with his story to gauge their reaction to his last statement. 'Well it looks like Emiya's eye is twitching so not too bad and Ryoga appears to be angrier than usual. I guess that was to be expected.'

"Well, my Pops isn't bad per say he just does things without thinking sometimes." Ranma tried to explain.

"You call that without thinking? I call that completely stupid to steal from the people you were staying with. What kind of man is your father anyway to steal something like that?" Angrily shouted Ryoga.

Ranma unable to come up for a good excuse for his father mostly kept his head down. Gudako seeing this decides to intervene.

"Well besides what kind of father he is what did happen to the sword?" Asked Gudako.

Ranma quickly taking this chance to avoid talking about his Pops answers. "Pops sold the sword to some dealer and got a lot of money for it. But unfortunately, Pops wasted it all on booze. Luckily the dealer knew the Kujo's so he sold it back to them."

'My God Genma is a reckless idiot. I hope Kazuma rips the fucker apart when he meets him.' "Well, I had enough talking about your father no evince but let's just go already." Said Gudako as she leads them back to the Hibiki house.

A few minutes later as the group heads home Gudako notices a cat in the alley. 'Hmm, this would be a good opportunity to learn if Genma tried to teach Ranma Neko-ken yet.' Gudako then leads them to the alley picking up the cat then turn around to show the boys.

"Hey look at this I found a really cute kitty." Said Gudako in a cutesy voice.

Ryoga seeing this scratches the cat's ear. "Wow, it really is cute little fur ball."

Ranma seeing this starts to back away. "Cc-ca-cat." Mutters Ranma.

Gudako seeing this walks closer to Ranma. "Ranma look at this kitten doesn't she look adorable?"

Ranma at this point starts to freak out and jumps on Ryoga's head hoping to keep the little demon away. "Hey! Get off my head you bastard!" yelled Ryoga.

Gudako couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this for a minute before letting the cat down shooing it away letting Ranma calm down a bit. As Ranma calms down to normal Ryoga knocks him off his head. "OW what was that for?" complained Ranma. "That was for jumping on my head again you bastard." Yelled Ryoga.

Gudako decides to intervene before they start something. "Okay, that's enough you two. Now Ranma now how about you explain why you are afraid of cats? I know that's not normal unless something traumatic happened to you the made you afraid of them." Asked Gudako.

Ranma seeing he had no way out of explaining this told them both everything about the Neko-ken. He told them how he was six years old when Genma tied him with fish sausages and tossed him into a pit of hungry cats hoping it would imprint the fighting movements and instincts as a cat. How he repeatedly tossed him, again and again, describing the whole experience.

'Well damn, I knew about the Neko-ken from the manga/anime and thought it was kind of funny but to hear from Ranma's mouth and describe what happened is another. Sounded like a goddamn horror movie, I'll never look at cats the same way again. If I didn't like Genma before I'm going to Fucking Murder him now.'

Seeing Ranma on the ground on his knees retelling his story Gudako couldn't help but see the sad look on his face so she got down and hugged Ranma while rubbing his back. Ryoga couldn't find the usual anger he had for Ranma after hearing that story. Even he felt bad for Ranma so decided to simply follow Gudako's lead and give Ranma a half hug.

When Ranma feels two bodies wrap their arms around him it jolts him to notice both of his new friends hugging him. 'Emiya, even Ryoga is hugging me. I haven't been hugged since I was 6 when that old lady took care of me after the Neko-ken training.'

After a moment Ranma noticed his face was watering. When he touched his face he noticed he was crying. "What? This can't be tears? I'm not crying real men don't cry." As Ranma tries to wipe away the tears.

Gudako seeing this grabs Ranma's face and looks him in the eye. "Ranma it is okay to cry, everyone cries Ranma it shows that we care. A man who never cries Ranma is an uncaring monster who doesn't care about anyone else but himself. So cry let it all out it doesn't matter if anyone is watching as long as we are here Ranma because we are your friends Ranma and we care about you." Gudako then gives him a heartwarming smile.

The moment Ranma saw those sunset eyes and smile he was mesmerized and listened to every word Gudako said. After that Ranma couldn't help but cry, truly cry in his friend's arms no longer feeling ashamed for his tears.

After a couple of minutes, Ranma starts to calm down. Gudako and Ryoga then get up and help their friend up as well.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryoga.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I feel much better now like a weight just came off my shoulder." Said Ranma wiping away few tears.

"That's good Ranma crying is a good way to relieve stress." Said Gudako as she flashes him another heartwarming smile.

'Wow, when Emiya smiles like that he really looks cute. Wait what am I thinking he is a guy I shouldn't be thinking such things.' Thought Ranma.

"Well guys come on we stayed in this alley long enough let's go." Said Gudako as she leads them to Hibiki's House.

A few minutes later the three arrive at the gate to Hibiki's House. "Welcome to Hibiki Manor, the greatest house in all Japan." Said Gudako.

"It's not a manor Gudako we don't have that much land." Said Ryoga.

"Yeah yeah I know but still sounds better than Hibiki house." Said Gudako.

Ranma was speechless for a moment when he laid eyes on their house. 'It looks like rich person house. I can't believe Ryoga's family is really this loaded. If Pops saw this he definitely tries to steal everything nailed down to the ground. Aw man and I still have to tell them about what Pops wanted me to do oh this isn't going to end well. I just got the two greatest friends I could have ever asked for.'

"Well guys this is a nice place and all but I should be going but there is something I need to tell you it concerns my Pops." Said Ranma.

This catches both of the other teen's attention as they wait silently for Ranma to continue.

Ranma fidgets a bit. "Well guys I know you want to invite me to your house tomorrow to spar but you see my Pops asked me to ask you to let him in to supervise over our match as well get to know the family of my new friends." Said Ranma as he scratches his head embarrassingly.

Gudako had a blank look on her face while Ryoga had an incredulous one who looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Before Ryoga could do so Gudako spoke up.

"We will ask Momma Krista if she is fine with letting your father into our house Ranma. Just a word of warning to your father Ranma he better be on his best behavior. Both Papa Kazuma and Uncle Ryuho should be back tomorrow, if they don't make it back Uncle Straight Cougar will be there and just so you know the three of them are some of the strongest people on the planet so if your father makes trouble they will kill him." Gudako said that last part with a malicious smile.

"Oh, Ranma don't worry about your father. Any negative action he takes won't be reflected on you. After all, you are our friend Ranma and no matter what happens we will be friends till the day we die promise." Gudako then lifts up her pinkie finger to Ranma as Ryoga does the same.

Ranma was speechless that both Gudako and Ryoga had heard his story but despite everything they still wish to be his friend. Ranma now crying tears of joy raises his pinky finger crossing it with both Gudako and Ryoga promising to be friends forever.

After their tear felt moment Ranma says goodbye as he heads home. While the other two head inside the house. While this was going on a bald man wearing a bandanna on his head was watching the whole thing.

"Arrgh I can't believe my boy actually started to cry like a little girl! After all these years of training the boy to be a man amongst man for him to cry like a little girl! Uargh this is that entire pretty boy's fault, that punk is turning my boy into a weakling. I won't stand for this Something needs to be done." Genma then looks to the Hibiki House.

"Hmm the Hibiki do look pretty loaded I already tried breaking I mean entering in before but the stupid dog kept on attacking me. Even when I was using Umi-senken the damn dog kept catching me. Not to mention the sick feeling I got the few times I entered the property." Genma then starts thinking a bit.

"Hmm, I wonder if they have a daughter. If they do it shouldn't be hard to convince the Hibiki's that Ranma would make a great son-in-law seeing as their sons get along with him well. I'm sure I'll get a nice dowry for my trouble then I can just steal I mean borrow a few things and use it to pay off the Kujo so they don't cut off my head. Still can't believe how old man Kujo move so fast and easily beat me. Perhaps he is an old friend of the Master, yeah that must be it."

"Well once I take the dowry and pay the Kujo off I can finally split town with Ranma. I still need to train him to be a man amongst men so he can marry my old friends Tendo's daughter so I can get that well-earned retirement." Said Genma.

Back at Hibiki Manor the two teens now enter the house. "Hey, Ryoga we have to tell Momma Krista about Ranma's father." Said Gudako.

"Yeah I know, I can believe anyone could have a father like that. Seriously what woman would actually marry a man like that." Said Ryoga.

"Actually you already met the woman who married that man." Said Gudako

"Huh I did who?" asked Ryoga.

Gudako signs as she unties her hair letting her hair loose now that she does have to keep the tomboy look up."You really don't remember, do you? When Momma No came here she introduced herself as Nodoka Saotome. She is Ranma's mother. And I sure you remember her story when we were in that park remember."

Ryoga then thinks of everything concerning Nodoka. "Oh, your right I can't believe I forgot that. But still, I've been living with Ranma's mother all this time." Said Ryoga as he scratches his head.

"Yes you were now come on we have to inform Momma Krista and just maybe Mom too." The two then make their way to the Master suite where Krista is at. As they walk into the room they see Krista is just about to change the twin's diapers.

"Oh good you two are back home you two don't mind changing the babies diapers will you? I really could use a break." Said Krista.

"Of course momma we don't mind I'll change Ryuto while Ryoga changes Yoiko." Gudako then walks over to Ryuto laying on the bed While Ryoga looks at Gudako with a confused look.

"Wait why do I have to change my sister's diaper? Shouldn't I change Ryuto?" asked Ryoga.

"Normally yes but I been neglecting Ryuto in favor of Yoiko and I know he been wanted to play with me so I spending time with him. You should do the same with your sister Ryo-Oniichan." Said Gudako.

Ryoga deciding to simply do as she says and changes his sister's diaper when they finish they sit next to Krista with the babies on their lap.

Baby giggles "Aw you are just so cute aren't you little guy." Ryuto makes baby noises as he tries to touch Gudako's face. "Aw, you must really like your big sister, don't you? I bet you like me more than Ryoga don't you." Ryuto giggles. "Aw, I knew I was right. You love me best yes you do." Gudako then makes a bunch of funny faces at Ryuto making him laugh.

Ryoga, on the other hand, was trying his best to entertain his sister but she kept on looking in Gudako's direction. "Come on Yoiko your big brother is right here." Ryoga tries everything he can think of to get her attention but she keeps on looking at Gudako while reaching her hands out as if trying to reach her. Ryoga seeing this knew who Yoiko really wanted so with a crestfallen expression he picks up his sister and takes her over to Gudako.

"Gudako here Yoiko really wanted to see you." Said Ryoga as he hands Yoiko over to Gudako Yoiko starts to giggle with Gudako now holding her. Gudako takes notice of Ryoga's crestfallen expression and holds both babies in each arm then walks up to Ryoga a whisper in his ear.

"I know I said I like both the little munchkin best but between you and me I like you more than them both combined. Just don't tell them okay." Gudako then gives Ryoga a kiss on the cheek then heads over back to Krista.

While Ryoga was standing there with one hand holding his cheek that Gudako kissed Krista who was watching everything couldn't help but smirk. 'Those two are really getting along. The little ones seem to really like Gudako-chan more than Ryo-chan. I guess that was to be expected who doesn't like Gudako-chan. I'm sure they'll warm up to Ryo-chan eventually.' Thought Krista.

Gudako then sits down next to Krista placing both babies in-between them. "Hey, Momma we need to talk about Ranma coming over tomorrow."

"Yes what is it did something happened?" asked Krista. Gudako then explains everything that happened while they were walking home together not omitting anything.

"So let me get this straight. Ranma asked if he can let his father the same man who stole from the last family who let him in and not to mention threw his son into a pit of hungry cats." Gudako just nods. "Well if I didn't like the bastard before I'm going to rip out is GODDAMN INTESTINES AND STRANGLE HIM WITH IT! Yelled Krista as she starts to show her she-devil side.

Gudako tries to calm the babies down after Krista's little outburst. Ryoga after hearing that snaps out of his stupor and walks over to the group. "Oh, sorry dears I got carried away. Uh if I acted like that I wonder how Nodoka will handle this news." Said Krista.

"Are we actually going to tell her about this?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes dear, I was planning on telling Nodoka tonight anyway about her son. I can't keep the whereabouts of her son away from her any longer. She deserves to know." said Krista.

"Even the stuff about the Neko-ken." Asked Ryoga.

"Unfortunately yes, we just have to be there for her when we tell her the news." Said Krista. The three then start heading over to Nodoka's room where she is quietly reading a book.

Nodoka seeing the three enter her room notice the expressions on their faces. "Did something happen Krista?" Gudako and Ryoga sit down on the bed with the twins as Krista stands in front of Nodoka.

"Nodoka there is something we need to talk about and it concerns your son." Said Krista.

"What about my son? Have you found him?" asked Nodoka anxiously.

"Yes in a way we did. It looks like Gudako-chan and Ryo-chan are classmates with your son Nodoka. And before you ask where is he will be here tomorrow. The kids invited him over to spar with him." Said Krista.

"Oh, what joy my manly son is coming home." Happily exclaimed Nodoka as she gets up and does a victory dance as much as an 8-month pregnant woman could do.

"Now settle down Nodoka there is more to this story than that so you might want to sit down for this." After Nodoka settles down Krista tells Nodoka everything Gudako told her earlier unedited. When she was done Nodoka was unusually quiet.

"Nodoka are you okay?" asked Krista.

"It my fault it's all my fault, I gave him Ranma. I gave him my boy. How could I have given my boy to that man no that MONSTER!" screamed Nodoka as tears were running down her face.

"It is not your fault Nodoka. You didn't know he would do this to your son." Said, Krista, as she tries to comfort her friend.

"But I still gave him Ranma! I might as well have thrown him into that pit of cats myself. How can I ever forgive myself for this? I don't deserve to be a mother I don't deserve to be happy with Kazu-Kun." Cried Nodoka.

"No don't ever say that No-chan. You of all people deserve to be a mother and have a loving family. The only one who doesn't deserve to be a parent is that bastard Genma." Said, Krista, as she hugs her best friend. While the two were hugging Gudako and Ryoga ended up joining in with the hug with the twins still in their arms. Even the babies gave Nodoka a hug. They ended up hugging each other for while letting Nodoka cry it all out before they finally separated.

"Are you feeling better now Nodoka?" asked Krista.

"Yes Krista, and thank you, everyone, for being there for me." Said Nodoka. The rest just nod.

"Now Nodoka we have much to discuss what we are going to do about Genma. I think we can agree we are not letting him keep Ranma another day longer. We need to plan what to do when both of them arrive tomorrow." Said Krista. Nodoka nods her head as she looks at her sword laying on the dresser her hands clenching.

Krista seeing where Nodoka's eyes landed shook her head. "Nodoka I know what you're thinking. If I was in your shoes I would be doing the same thing but you're in no condition to fight Genma. You are 8 months pregnant; you will be having a baby in a few more weeks. That baby is your first priority."

Nodoka then looks down to her very much pregnant belly and rubs it. "You don't have to worry Nodoka, Kazuma and Ryuho will be back tomorrow Evening at the latest. I also plan on calling my big brother Straight here just in case." Said Krista. Nodoka just nods.

After a while, the two teens head downstairs in the living room giving the adults some time alone. They end up playing with the twins a while until Krista and Nodoka come down. Krista heads to the kitchen to start dinner while Nodoka goes to the living room to sit on the couch. Gudako seeing the still sad face on Nodoka walks over to her with Ryuto in her arms.

"Mom no matter what happens I glad you became my mother." Said Gudako as she hugs Nodoka. Nodoka couldn't help but respond back by hugging the little redhead kissing her on her forehead. "And I'm glad you became my Daughter Gudako-chan."

After about half an hour Krista calls them over for dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone had tomorrow on their minds. When it was finished everyone went their separate ways. It wasn't long after that night started to settle in so everyone started getting ready for bed.

As Gudako is laying in her bed she can't help but think what's going to happen tomorrow. "Well looks like tomorrow is the big day. I wonder how we should deal with Genma. Should we beat the crap out of him? Most definitely, should we cut off his limbs, maybe. Should we straight up murder the bastard? Guess we will leave it up to Nodoka."

"I wonder if I should be worried if I get rid of Genma then Ranma will have no reason to go in China to get his curse which means no Ranma-chan. Meh, who am I kidding I just use Ryoga's sense of direction to get us to Jusenkyo then kick Ranma in then boom Ranma-chan the best girl in this whole series is born. I always did have a small crush on Ranma-chan, she was the main reason I even watched the show. It's also why I liked Ryoga I always thought those two would make a better couple then that stupid bitch Akane who barely changed at all throughout the show. I mean come on those two were perfect for each other the way they fought each other forcing the other to improve."

Gudako signs then flip the covers over her getting ready to sleep. "Well besides my favorite pairing on this show I glad I wiggled my way into both of there hearts. It will make it easier to make them do stuff for me like kill someone without so much as batting an eye. I plan on bringing those two with me to other worlds and I don't need them pussyfooting. They need to be able to kill a man without any remorse or else they won't survive very long. Man, I am such a great friend aren't I."

With that, the redhead falls asleep dreaming about the future when she figuratively if not literally fucks Ranma's and Ryoga's minds.

* * *

A/N: Well looks like I was able to finish a chapter after all. Strange I was drawing a blank all week on what to write and I only started this Saturday. I surprised even myself. Well, I hope everyone who is reading this has enjoyed the story so far. Because I have no idea where I'm going with this. I'm just making stuff up as I go along hoping it will come out all right.


	12. Chapter 11 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

3rd POV:

The next day

The teens had just finished eating breakfast and were about to get ready to head to school.

"Uargh this sucks, I still can't believe we actually have school on a Saturday. I want my two days off to goof around not this day in a half weekend. Why can't Japan just be like everyone else in the world and have Saturdays off, are they trying to torture us?" complained Gudako.

Ryoga merely signs. "I know what you mean. Before I wanted to be able to spend a week at school without getting lost, because before I was lucky to just get 1 day in a week of school before getting lost. Now I wish I could get lost. I prefer being homeschooled by mom than having to deal with all those jerks at school." Complained Ryoga.

At that moment Krista walks in on the two teens patting their heads. "Now now dears, I know school may not be the most exciting thing in the world but your education is important."

Gudako groans at this. "But I still don't get why we have to go on a Saturday? Most of the places we been to if not most have no school on Saturday. Why is Japan trying to torture us for? Are all Japanese sadists? I pretty sure you're a sadist considering what you were wearing a few months back when we found you and uncle Ryuho passed out on the couch."

Both Krista and Ryoga blush embarrassingly remembering what happened. The first because she was embarrassed that everyone saw her in one of her more private outfits. The latter because of how embarrassing it was to see both his parents like that especially his mother; that image is forever engraved into his mind.

"Well besides who may or may not be a sadist Japan has their own education system that prefers students have Saturday for class too. Now it's time you two get ready for school. Nodoka and I have to get ready to receive our guest later this afternoon." Said, Krista, as she kisses both teens on the forehead.

The teens then say their goodbyes and set out for school. School for the day passes quickly for the teens as it is a half day so as noon comes around the school is over. The teens are now waiting at the gate with their friend Ranma for the last guest to arrive.

Ryoga with an irritated expression on his face. "I you sure we have to wait for your father to arrive? You sure we can't just go on ahead I'm sure he'll meet us up later." Said Ryoga.

Ranma is scratching his head. "Hey, my Pops said he wanted to come along with us. It's not my fault he late." Said Ranma.

"Let's just wait a few more minutes if he doesn't arrive we'll go on ahead without him." Said Gudako.

A minute after she said that a bald-headed man wearing a bandanna on his head wearing a white gi walked up to the group.

"Ah sorry I'm late I had to take care of a few errands." Said Genma.

Gudako takes a good look at the man. 'Sheesh, he looks old. He what in his mid-late 30s and he looks like that. What the hell did Nodoka see in this fool? I'm glad I just glad I open her eyes so she can see the real man standing beside for 5yrs was the one she wanted.'

"Well if you're here now let's get this race started." Gudako looks toward Ryoga. "Ryoga just tries to make it to the house I don't want you getting lost." She then looks to Genma. "I hope you can keep up old man we are not slowing down for you."

Genma just scoffs. "Ha! Youngsters this day have no respect. So you think an old man like me can't keep up do ya. How about I join you on this little race, I may have a few surprises for you." Said Genma.

'That little punk calling me old, well I get back at you soon enough. I'll show what a real man is a pretty boy.'

Gudako wanting to get this over with walks over in front of the gate; the others are standing beside her. "Okay let get started already on your marks get set Go!" with that the group of four starts racing down the street heading to Hibiki manor.

As the four are racing down the street with Gudako leading the pack with Ranma right behind her with Genma trailing behind Ranma as Ryoga is just following behind everyone trying to make sure he doesn't get lost.

As they are racing down the street using the skill of an expert parkour they are jumping over people, bikes, vendors, trees, and cars. 'Hmm, so the pretty boy can run, after all, let see if you can handle the anything-goes made you look technique.' Genma increases his speed until he is running next to Gudako.

"Hey look 500 yen!" Genma points to a random direction. Gudako ignores him and keeps free running but Ranma slows down looking for the 500 yen. 'Okay, how about this.' Genma then starts to shout things like look a puppy, an old lady, a bird, a kitty, a plane, and another 500 yen pointing at random directions to distract Gudako but to no avail as she simply ignores him. Ranma, on the other hand, gets distracted by Genma insinuations especially the kitty one that causes him to jump on Ryoga hoping to escape the little demon.

'Stupid old man thinks simple tricks would get me. All it did was made things easier.' Gudako deciding that perhaps it would be better to take this off the street and jumps up on top the building and start roof hopping. The others quickly following suit.

Genma is getting irritated at the redhead but then puts on a mischievous smile. 'Okay pretty boy if that didn't work how about this' "Oh no Ryoga you are going the wrong way!"

This gets a reaction out of the redhead as she quickly looks back to check on Ryoga. Genma taking advantage of her distracted state gets in close trying to subtlety tie her shoes together.

Gudako noticing this from the corner of her eye pushes ki to the soles of her feet creating a ball of ki to form. She then causes it to burst to create a mock prana burst accelerating her as well blast Genma back tumbling down the roof of the house comically.

It only takes her a minute after that to get to the house where she waits for the others. The first to arrive was surprisingly Ryoga with Ranma still stuck on his head. It took a little coaxing from Gudako that there was no cat before he calmed down. Which Ryoga then drops Ranma on the ground. A little bit later a slightly worse for wear Genma arrive d obviously not happy at the turn of events.

"Well, I decided to withdraw from this competition so by default it looks like Ryoga here is the winner." Gudako then pats Ryoga on the back. "Good job buddy"

Ryoga with an embarrassed expression. "Uh, thanks Gudako but you're the real winner."

Gudako flashes him a smile. "How about this then we are both the winners."

Ranma then gets up from the ground. "Hey what about me, I finished the same time as him?"

Gudako merely shakes her head. "Na uh you were carried here so since you didn't get here on your own power you lost by default." She then smiles mischievously at him.

Ranma merely pouts at that before looking toward his father. "This is all your fault Pops! If you didn't keep spouting all that nonsense distracting me I would have won!"

Genma trying to act wisely. "A martial artist shouldn't be easily distracted they should always be focused on their goal."

Ranma scoffs. "Well, Pops how can I be focused if someone shouts my phobia around you stupid old man!" The two then start to argue with one another.

Gudako getting bored at the byplay between the two decides to intervene. "Okay, you two that's enough. We are supposed to be heading inside to spar aren't we?" The two nod their heads. "Then let's go already."

The group of four then goes through the gate heading to the door of the house. Gudako looking to the garage sees a sports car parked in front of it. 'Hmm it looks like uncle Straight is here; it's good to have a little extra insurance in case something goes wrong.'

They then enter the house where they are greeted by a hooded woman wearing a blue kimono. "Gudako-chan Ryoga welcome home, I see you brought guests."

Gudako takes a good look at what Nodoka is wearing. 'Wow, Krista must have made Tamano stage 3 outfit for Nodoka. I knew she liked kimonos but damn she looks absolutely stunning even with her pregnant belly. It really emphasizes her glorious breast. At least she is wearing a hood that makes certain the Genma doesn't recognize her yet.'

Gudako immediately runs up to Nodoka and gives her a hug which Nodoka eagerly returned. "It's good to be home mom, I brought guests this here with the pigtail is my new friend Ranma Saotome and the other guy wearing the white gi is his father Genma Saotome."

Nodoka immediately looks to the pigtail boy and see a handsome young boy who she knew was her son. It brought a tear to her eye which took all her willpower to not rush to her son. The only thing really holding her back was Gudako still hugging her which she is now holding tighter to keep her from breaking her cover.

Nodoka calming down a bit and grateful for her surrogate daughter's presence looks to her former husband and can't help but have a perplexed look on her face. 'This is my former husband? He is bald now. He used to have hair and looked much younger and fit. Now he looks so old and out of shape. I was dreading that when I see him I would still have feelings for him but now I can't help but think what did I ever see in him? Was I really that blind back then or was I really just that desperate to get out of fathers arrange marriage.'

Nodoka composing herself greets them both. "Good evening my name is Homura a pleasure to meet you." She gives them a bow of greeting like any housewife would.

The two martial artists follow suit. "Ah Good evening Ma'am I'm Genma Saotome and this is my son Ranma." Ranma gives a two finger salute and a "sup". "Thank you for having us over. By any chance are you Mrs. Hibiki?"

It was at that moment two more people arrive at the entryway who were watching the proceedings. The blond woman wearing a beige sweater with her long hair tied in a ponytail reaching her mid-back was the first to speak. "That would be me, Mr. Saotome. I am Krista Hibiki and this here is my older brother. Gesturing to the man beside her.

The brown-haired man wearing a Sports Solare textile jacket introduces himself. "I'm Straight Cougar, professional race car driver, stunt daredevil and the fastest man alive. If you blink you just might miss me." He flashes them a grin with a one eye blink.

This causes both Saotomes to blink only to see the man disappear before feeling an arm wrap around their shoulders. "Sorry about the man of the house not here to greet you. He had to go on an archeologist dig two weeks ago but he should be back later today with my little brother Kazuya."

Both martial artists were speechless at how fast the man moved that neither detected him. 'How did he move so fast? I didn't see him move. No one is that fast, not even the Master! This has to be some kind of trick.' Thought Genma.

'Wow, I didn't even see him move. So that is Ryoga's uncle. Man the guy is pretty awesome. I'm starting to think what Emiya saying about him being one of the strongest on the planet may be true. He is even faster than old man Kujo when he took down Pops. I wonder if he can teach me to be that fast?' thought Ranma.

Straight then moves back over to his sister with a confident grin on his face. "So I believe you two are here because Gudako-chan invited you here to spar correctly." The two nod " Good then Ranma did you bring your training gi? Said Krista.

Ranma rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh sorry, I forgot it when I slept in today."

Krista chuckles a bit. "That's alright, Ryoga why don't you take Ranma to your room and share him one of your spare training gi."

Ryoga sign knowing he now has to bring Ranma to his room. "Alright, mom."

"Wait Ryoga going to lead? But won't he get lost?" said Ranma.

This causes Ryoga to growl at Ranma. "Ranma you don't have to worry about Ryoga's sense of direction as long as we are in the Hibiki house premises. As long as we are here he has a perfect sense of direction in the house." Said Gudako before Ryoga could explode on Ranma.

Ranma shows a face of disbelief. "Really? You're not pulling my leg?"

Gudako now showing a face of annoyance. "Just follow Ryoga already before I break your legs."

Ranma deciding to do what the scary redhead says and follows Ryoga to his room. Gudako also decides to head to her room to change as well. With the teens now gone Straight approached Genma. "Saotome-san how about I show you the training room which the kids will spar in. You can wait in there until kids get back." Straight then leads Genma to the training room.

Now only Nodoka and Krista remain. "So Nodoka how are you holding up?" asked Krista.

Nodoka signs a bit. "I'm doing fine it's just I wish I could already tell my son who I am but I know I need to find out how much Ranma was told of me. I just glad Gudako-chan was there or else I would have broken my cover."

Krista pats her on the back. "Hey, you are doing fine just hang in there for a bit longer until your husband I mean fiancé gets back then we can reveal everything. So, for now, how about you check on the boys while I check on Gudako-chan." Nodoka nods her head heading to where the boys are.

In Gudako's room, she is putting on her turtle hermit training gi. "Should I wear the pants or the shorts that I normally wear? Guess I'll wear shorts since I like my leg warmers. Besides my new red ones go with my arm warmers and they look a lot like Bardock's. Perhaps I should wear a red headband?" she then touches her chest.

"Hmm should keep the wraps on or should I take them off? My breasts aren't that big yet but they are growing that it will be immediately noticeable. I'll keep them on for now but I'll untie my hair, I like to see Ranma's reaction. I doubt he'll suspect I'm a girl since he thought Ukyo was a boy." While Gudako is untying her hair Krista enters the room.

"Ah Gudako-chan I see you finished changing and you let your hair down you look really cute like that. But are you sure you want them to see you like that? I thought you wanted them to think you're a boy?

"Oh don't worry momma I'm sure they won't suspect a thing as they don't seem very bright. No offense to mom's son but you knows Genma." She then walks over to her dresser and grabs a leopard spotted bandanna and ties it over her head.

Krista chuckles a bit. "I'm sure Krista won't mind and you look good in that bandanna. You and Ryoga make quite the pair now." The two then make their way to the training room but not before heading to Krista's room picking up the twins on the way who were being watched by Shirokuro.

With the boys

Ryoga is leading Ranma upstairs to his room. It takes only a minute to get there. As they enter the room Ranma is greeted by the sight of a big nicely decorated room with a great assortment of items on Ryoga's shelves from all his travels.

"Wow this is a nice room you got here; we got here so fast you really don't get lost in your own house lost boy." Said Ranma.

Ryoga was trying his best to not get angry remembering what Gudako said about Ranma having no filter on his mouth. Ryoga choosing to distract himself heads to the closet to get a spare gi for Ranma.

While Ryoga does that Ranma is looking at all the souvenirs he has gotten. It ranges from all the knick-knacks you get from a gift shop to crystal glowing rocks, old stone tablets, totems, gold and silver coins, a crystal skull, and swords and spears.

"Man, where exactly did you get all this cool stuff Ryoga?

Ryoga takes out a dark blue gi like the one he normally trains in and walks over to Ranma and gives him the gi. "Those are all the things I collected when I get lost. The fancier trinkets I got on my last family trip when we were fighting monsters and demons."

"Wait you actually fought monsters and demons? Pops normally have us run away from those things. We only ever fought a few stray demons but we normally stay clear of them." Said Ranma as he is changing into his gi with Ryoga doing the same.

Ranma then starts asking Ryoga a string of questions about the types of demons he fought and what type of adventure his family had on their trip. While Ryoga was trying his best to answer Ranma's questions Nodoka entered the room.

As she enters she sees the boys just finished changing into their gi. "Hello, boys I see you two are getting along well. So I wanted to know if either of you needed any help?"

Both boys shake their head. "Nah we're fine Homura-san. Actually, I wanted to ask you something? When I meet Emiya he told me both his parents died so why did he call you mom? Are you his mom?" asked Ranma.

Nodoka chuckles a bit and takes her hood off. "I'm not actually he-his mother but months ago when I first meet him when he recently lost his parents we played pretend family in the park. The game was done more for my benefit then Gudako's but we got used to addressing each other as mother and daugh-son. You can say I became his second mother." Nodoka then gave Ranma a heartwarming smile.

Ranma who was attentively listening to her speak couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked without the hood. 'Wow, she is really pretty. She gives off the same kind of motherly feeling obaa-san had after the Neko -ken incident when she took care of me. I wish I had someone like her a mother.' Thought Ranma.

"Well, I think Emiya is really lucky to have you as his new mom." Said Ranma

"Why thank you Ranma." Nodoka then steels herself the question she been wanted to know. "Ranma I have to ask where is your mother?"

Ranma looks downcast. "I don't have a mother."

Nodoka heart clenches feeling like some stabbed her. "You don't? Whatever happened to your mother Ranma." Asked Nodoka anxiously.

"I don't know. I asked Pops who my mother is but he won't say anything about her. He said I should only concentrate on the art. I assumed she simply died or something." Ranma said sadly.

Nodoka who was starting to cry a bit closed the gap between the two and hugged him in a motherly embraced. "Shush dear, it is okay. I promise after this day everything is going to get better. I'm here now so everything is going to be okay. "

'So Genma didn't tell my boy anything about me. Making him believe he didn't have a mother. That bastard is going to pay dearly for this!'

Ranma who was surprised at the hug couldn't help but think something familiar about the warmth of her embrace. So much so he couldn't help but cry as she hugged him. 'What is going on? Why am I feeling this way? I normally feel ashamed for crying even with Emiya now telling me its okay but with her, I feel so safe in her arms. Why is that?'

Ryoga who was watching the proceeding was doing his best to stay quiet to let the two have their moment. 'Those two look good together. It looks like Ranma really needed this even if he doesn't know it. I hope everything goes well and the two are reunited. I couldn't imagine life without my mother always there for me.' Thought Ryoga.

After several minutes the two separated. Nodoka was wiping away a few tears off Ranma's face. "Are you okay dear?"

Ranma sniffles a bit. "Yes, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

Nodoka just smiles t him. "It's okay dear. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on just come to me. My door is always open."

Ranma smiles a bit. "Thank you Homura-san."

"Well, I believe it's time to head down to the training room. Let's go dears." Nodoka the puts on her hood then lead the boys downstairs to the training room.

Training room/Hibiki Dojo

The two men were waiting in the room for everyone else to arrive. Straight was leaning against the wall with his shades on hands in his pocket while Genma was performing some Katas.

'Hmm, it looks like it may not be a good idea to try and rob I mean borrow from this place with people like Straight here. If he is the uncle I wonder how strong the other two are. I thought people as strong as old man Kujo were a fluke. Still, there is something about Homura-san that feels oddly familiar. I couldn't see her face with the hood but her voice sounded so familiar. Oh well, at least she had a nice pair of tits.' Thought Genma.

They wait a few minutes until the door opens with Nodoka leading the two boys in. "Sorry if I kept you waiting but I was talking to Ranma."

"Ah don't worry about it. My sister hasn't even come back with the little redhead so it is fine. So, kid, did you have a nice chat with the nice lady over there." Asked Straight.

"I did it was nice talking to her. She is really nice and really pretty." Ranma's response causes both Straight and Nodoka to chuckle.

While they were doing that Genma was looking more closely at the hooded when he noticed something he completely missed. "Uh, Homura-san I couldn't help but noticed a bulge in your kimono. By any chance are you pregnant?"

Nodoka looks to Genma a moment before putting on a false smile. "Yes I am, I'm 8-months pregnant."

Genma gives off a hearty laugh. "Well, I guess congratulation then. Hopefully, it will be a healthy boy. I'm certain your fiancé would like a son after all."

Nodoka loses the smile. "Actually we were hoping it would be a girl."

"Oh you want a girl then I guess their good too." Said Genma.

An awkward silence settles in the room until Ranma broke it. "Uh, Homura-san so you are pregnant? By any chance can I touch your belly? I never touched a pregnant ladies tummy before."

Nodoka smiles at this. "Of course you can dear." 'After all, this will be your little sister Ranma.'

While Ranma was rubbing Nodoka's belly Gudako holding Ryuto, Shirokuro, and Krista with Yoiko in a baby carrier entered the room. "Sorry we're late we had to change the twins diapers on the way here." Said Krista.

Ranma stops rubbing Nodoka belly and looks at Gudako but can't help but gawk at her. Gudako was wearing an orange gi with shorts that reached her thighs. Wearing red arm and leg warmers, she also had her hair down wearing a bandanna like Ryoga that made her look more feminine.

'What is with Emiya's look? He looks really cute wearing that. Dang it I can't think of him like that that's wrong.' Thought Ranma.

'So pretty boy looks even more like a girl with his hair down and what's with the shorts? As if the pretty boy couldn't sink any lower. Ranma you better beat this pretty boy or else.' Thought Genma.

"Well guys were here so you ready to spar Ranma?" asked Gudako.

Ranma puts on a cocky grin. "Oh am I ever let's go Emiya."

Gudako chuckles a bit. "Good to see you so anxious to get your butt kicked but you are fighting Ryoga first."

This surprises Ranma, Genma, and Ryoga.

"What! But I thought we were fighting." Complained Ranma.

"What's a matter? Are you too scared to fight my son so you hide behind the other boy like a little girl?" taunted Genma.

Gudako shook her head. "No Ranma you have to first fight Ryoga to prove yourself worthy to fight the undefeated champ." Boasted Gudako as she gesture to herself with a confident grin.

Ryoga walks over to Gudako. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure now get out there and kick Ranma's ass. Both your siblings are watching so you better impress them." Gesturing to the blond boy in her arms. "And Ryoga remembers to ignore all of Ranma's taunts his words may be hurtful but they are meant to anger you and make you fight sloppy in rage. Don't act like a raging bull Ryoga, act calm like a lion. You are a LION you are the apex predator the KING. Now get out there and show your pride (gesturing to the blond baby again) what you're made of."

Ryoga now feeling pumped from that speech. "Right I'll make you all proud." He then turns around heading to the center of the room where Ranma is waiting. Ryoga gets into his stance as Ranma does the same.

Everyone is watching closely s the two boys are getting ready. Genma who was supervising the match announces for the match to begin. Ranma immediately charges at Ryoga at great speed arriving in front of Ryoga in moments as Ryoga was going to punch Ranma in front of him Ranma gets down and performs a sweep kick knocking the legs right from under Ryoga.

Ryoga catches himself using one arm to hold himself up from falling on the floor and kicks Ranma who blocks it and jumps back. Ryoga quickly jumps back up and charges at Ranma. The two then start throwing punches and kicks at each other at great speed. Ranma manages to block and evade Ryoga's punches while actually scoring a few hits but they don't appear to have much effect.

'Hmm, it looks like Ryoga mastered the ki barrier alright. With that, he practically has the Bakusai Tenketsu training. There no way Ranma can win against that without Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.' Thought Gudako.

Ranma seeing his attacks aren't working decides to use a different tactic.

"Where do you think you're aiming at lost boy? I'm right here, don't tell me you got lost trying to hit me. Come on your way to slow slowpoke." Taunted Ranma.

This angers Ryoga and tries to hit Ranma more ferociously only for Ranma to easily dance around him as he continues to make fun of him. As Ryoga continues his assault Ranma gets down again sweeps Ryoga's legs again but when Ryoga tries to catch himself Ranma is waiting for him and using his other leg kicks him to the face knocking him back.

As Ryoga lies on the floor he was about to get up but look up and sees Gudako standing over him shaking her head disappointment clear in her eyes. Even Ryuto who was in her arms buried his face in her shoulders as if not waiting to see him. At that moment he stopped completely.

'What am I doing? I did what Gudako warned me not to do and now I'm losing. Now she is looking at me with those eyes. Even Ryuto my little brother can't stand looking at me. No, I can't let this happen!'

Ryoga gets up and closes his eyes. He thinks back on his fight with the werewolf. He thinks back on that feeling he felt when he used the abilities that gave him lion characteristics to counter the wolf. The calm state he was in when he started to actually watch his opponent and acted like a predator observing his prey predicting his moves then going in for the kill.

Ryoga inhales his breath then exhales calming down. 'I am a lion. I AM THE LION.' He then opens his eyes his green eyes turn electric green and the world around him the colors turn more vibrant and clearer. It's as if he was in a fog before and now it's all been cleared up and he can truly see.

Ryoga turns to his opponent no his PREY with his ever cocky grin on his face and starts walking toward him. He hears Ranma say something but ignores it. Whatever he saying it doesn't matter just beating down his prey.

As Ryoga makes his way to Ranma is preparing himself. 'Man I got this in the bag. He may have strength and durability but he got no skill. I mean come on I'm Ranma Saotome the greatest martial artist. Well, I guess it's time to finish this I still have a score to finish with Emiya.

Ranma charges at Ryoga at incredible speed launching multiple punches and kicks. Ryoga instead normally taking on the blows starts to block and dodge them. As he does this he uses one hand to block the other to attack the offending limb causing great damage.

After a while, Ranma backs off rubbing his arms. He noticed that both his arms and legs are hurting. He noticed that Ryoga isn't aiming any blows to his body but to his limbs trying to immobilize him.

Ranma decides to stop playing around and tries to jump kick him. Ryoga evades the blow. Ranma tries to sweep kick Ryoga but Ryoga is way ahead of him and jumps up and kicks Ranma in the face knocking him to the other side of the room.

Ranma is struggling to get up as that kick did a number on him causing his nose to bleed while Ryoga slowly stalks toward his prey.

As Ranma stands up he is enraged at what just happened charges at Ryoga throwing multiple punches and kicks only for Ryoga to block them then he grabbed one of Ranma's arm pulling him toward him using his other arm to elbow thrust Ranma in the throat then spin kicks him knocking him against the wall.

As Ranma struggles to catch his breath Ryoga is waiting where he was his arms cross as he waits for his prey to stand up.

As Ranma struggles on the ground he uses all his willpower to stand up and he looks at Ryoga in rage. "No, I'm not losing here! I'm Ranma Saotome the Greatest Martial Artist and I DON'T LOSE!" screamed Ranma as he charges at Ryoga with everything he got.

Ryoga choosing to stop playing with his prey decides to end this in one decisive move. He cups his hands together and gathers his ki into a ball of yellow-greenish energy. "Shishi Hokodan!" he launches his attack straight at Ranma who was unprepared to face such a thing takes the blast knocking hard into the wall knocking him unconscious, the wall completely undamaged thanks to the special material in the wall.

Everyone was complete silence. Genma was too shocked at what he just saw to call the match. Straight went over to Ranma to check him. "Ranma Saotome is out cold the winner is Ryoga Hibiki!"

After that everyone else cheered for Ryoga. Ryoga turns to everyone cheering for him and inside he feels like he accomplished something great.

Gudako who was cheering hears a chime on her tablet and takes it out and it shows another achievement completed.

 **ACHIEVEMENT COMPLETED: DEFEAT RANMA SAOTOME EITHER BY YOU (BONUS) OR BY SOMEONE ELSE BY PROXY.**

 **REWARD: ICONIC RANMA CHINESE SHIRT AND PANTS, SAOTOME ANYTHING GOES SCROLL, $10,000(1,124,380.00YEN)**

Gudako was practically giddy at how much money she got she couldn't hold back anymore so she charged at Ryoga giving him a hug while kissing him in the cheek multiple times with Ryuto in her arm who seems to be hugging Ryoga as well.

Krista who was watching could help but "Aww" at the scene while Yoiko giggles clapping her hands for her big brother.

Ryoga is too stunned to move at the reaction of the redhead as she hugs and kisses him. As this is going on, Nodoka rushes to her son to check up on him. Genma who was looking at his son feels nothing but utter disappointment. 'Ranma how could you. It was one thing to lose to a pretty boy in a race but to lose a fight against a boy who couldn't find his way through a wet paper bag is another. Truly how could I deserve such a shameful son?' He then turns to the lost boy only to see the pretty boy kissing him. Seeing this he directs his ire at the boy not noticing Nodoka running past him with her hood off.

"Uargh to think my boy lost to someone who likes to be kissed by other boys how disgraceful."

Gudako reacts at hearing this and decides to drop the charade. She lifts up her shirts showing the wrapping on her chest which causes Genma to raise an eyebrow when she unwraps it showing her growing b-cup breast before putting her shirt down.

Genma is surprised. "What the, you're a girl?"

Gudako just smirks at him. "Yeah what did you think I was? A smelly old man like you, not a chance."

Genma starts to get enraged at the redhead. 'To think Ranma lost repeatedly to a girl of all things and now this' Genma who was about to give the disrespectful girl a piece of his hears something that catches his attention over to where his son lied.

Nodoka who rushed over to her son who was propped laying up by Straight checks his condition. She then tries to wake her son up. "Ranma! Ranma wakes up is me your mother please wakes up." She then hugs him close as if to protect him from all dangers. After a moment Ranma wakes up.

"Aarrgh my head what happened did I win?" asked Ranma.

Nodoka seeing that her son is alright hugs him even tighter. "Oh, Ranma my son your all right thank goodness. For a moment I thought I may have lost you when Ryoga knocked you against the wall."

Ranma tries to hide an embarrassed face. "Hey, it's alright it will take a lot more than that to take me down and did you just call me son? "

Nodoka gives a heartwarming smile at Ranma. "Yes Ranma, I am your mother. Up to a couple of months ago, I used to go by Nodoka Saotome now I'm Nodoka Homura."

Ranma who was too stunned after finding out the nice lady he felt most comfortable with was actually his mother. All he could do was returned her embrace holding onto her in as if he didn't she might disappear.

Genma who was watching the entire proceeding was shocked that the hooded kimono lady was, in fact, his wife. The same wife he left behind for years whose hair he remembers was turning more maroon now mostly vibrant red as the day he met her. Now he feels betrayed at his unfaithful wife who is now pregnant with another man's child.

"No-chan what is the meaning of this! How could you betray me like this by cheating on me by getting pregnant by another man?" yelled the bald martial artist as he storms right up to his wife.

Just as he was about to reach his wife Straight Cougar stand in his way blocking him from going any further. "Okay, that's as far as you're going Saotome-san. Can't you see the lady is having a moment with her son?"

Genma was getting irritated at the man standing in his way. "Get out of the way that's my wife over there!"

Straight chuckles a bit. "Afraid not baldy, I guess you didn't get the memo but she divorced your sorry ass and hooked up with my little otouto."

As the two were arguing, Nodoka helped Ranma stand up. "Uh, mom is it true. Did you divorce Pops?" asked Ranma.

"Yes Ranma, I couldn't keep pretending I was happy when Genma took you on his training mission. Living by myself without anyone to share it with was so empty. It took an old friend to help me realize this." Said Nodoka.

Genma who was hearing this had to let his voice be heard. "Just tell me why you cheated on me? You were supposed to be faithful and wait for me. So tell me why you would do this?"

Before Nodoka could answer Gudako spoke up. "Why wouldn't she leave your sorry ass is the question."

Genma then turns to the unruly redhead who dares speak of him like that. "What did you say you little brat!" yelled Genma.

Gudako takes her pinkie finger and puts it in her ear as if trying to clean out the wax then takes it out and blows on it. "What a matter old man going deaf are you? I said why wouldn't she leave a deadbeat like you!"

Genma gets enraged and is about to make his way to the annoying redhead but before he can the black and white dog interpose herself between the two growling at the balled man causing him to back off. Gudako then hands Ryuto over to Ryoga.

"Now as I was saying you left your wife for 11 years and you thought she would remain faithful to you? Are you a dumbass? Who the fuck would stick around for someone who doesn't even write back every once and a while and no those progress reports about Ranma's training especially don't count. I read them myself and you don't so much as tell her how much you love her or how she is doing."

"So tell me this Genma did you know your former wife only stayed in the house she was living in for a year until she couldn't keep paying for the house so she leased it? Did you know for 5 years she was wandering aimlessly until one night a group of thugs tried to RAPE her! If it wasn't for an old friend arriving in the nick of time she could have been raped or worse dead! So tell me Genma where the Fuck were you when this happened!"

Genma was stuttering not sure what to say. Gudako just continues her rant. While they were doing that the door to the room quietly opens with Kazuma and Ryuho entering the room. Slipping by unnoticed they made their way to Krista.

"Hey sis what's been happening we just got here? I was planning a dramatic entrance but then I started hearing this." Whispered Kazuma.

Krista who was now hugging her husband responds to her brother. "Well, it looks like Genma now knows Nodoka is pregnant and divorced him. And now Gudako is berating Genma the reason why she left him. I swear it's like that little girl is Noemi reborn."

"Tell me about it. They are so much alike it's scary. I almost feel sorry for the bastard…almost." Said Kazuma.

Then tell me Genma if you were her Husband why the FUCK didn't you send any money to pay for the house? For that matter why didn't you make trips back home to check on your wife! Well, Speak up ASSHOLE!

"I uh I was training Ranma to be a man amongst men." Said Genma weakly.

Gudako darkly chuckles at this. "A man amongst men huh? Well, Genma how the hell were you supposed to teach him to be a man amongst men if you the father the one who supposes to be an example for his son can't be a proper husband who supposes to take care of his wife! "

She then blasts him an Ansuz rune spell at Genma's leg causing Genma to scream in pain.

"A husband takes care of his wife. He is the breadwinner. He is supposed to provide for his family.

She shoots another leg causing Genma to further scream out in pain.

"A husband is supposed to be an example to his son. How could you be an example if you keep selling your son for something as lousy as a bowl of rice and two pickles?"

She then shoots an arm causing Genma to cry.

"A husband is supposed to be faithful! And don't look at me like that." She then takes out a folder taking out Piece of paper."This here is one of the documents Papa Kazuma got when he was looking for you with Mom. They got in from a Midnight club in China where you worked there as a bouncer to pay off your debt when you gambled against the boss and lost Ranma. He was only 4 yrs old."

Genma tries to explain himself. "I was drunk and he cheated." That earned him another blast to the other arm.

"Did you really that was okay no it wasn't and for that matter, while you were working to pay them off there were transactions while you were there in your name when you bought some of the women's services. And before you even try to lie they gave Papa a picture of you on camera doing the deed." She then fishes the pictures out and throws them at his feet.

Genma seeing that his greatest secret was revealed. But before he could do anything he is blasted in the chest. "Please stop it hurts mercy."

Gudako then materializes her red spear. She walks up to the sad sack of meat putting her spear right next to his neck.

"Mercy? Are you FUCKING kidding me! No! No mercy for you!" Gudako raises her spear to unleash her noble phantasm insufficient sync rate be damn. Red lines start to appear over her body as mad enhancement empowers her.

The spears start glowing in crimson energy. "Gae Bol-"But just as she is about to end that lousy piece of shit Kazuma holds her arm in place.

"Gudako-chan I know you don't like the bastard but neither do I especially but its best he is left to Nodoka and me." Said Kazuma.

Gudako looks at Kazuma in rage before finally calming down the red lines disappearing. "Sorry, Papa I may have lost it back there." Gudako then dematerializes her spear then she hugs Kazuma which he returns. "It's okay kid."

Nodoka who was watching the whole scene with Ranma finally noticed Kazuma. "Kazu-Kun!" Nodoka then rushes over to Kazuma hugging him which he happily returns holding both redheads.

Genma who was lying on the ground could only look in a jealous rage at the man who stole his wife. Kazuma who sees this gets a wicked idea and puts a hand on Nodoka's face affectionately then he kisses her passionately with one hand groping her ass.

Genma's rage at the sight of this was reaching its boiling point. Using all his strength despite the burning pain stands up. "Get your Filthy hands off my wife!"

Kazuma stops making out with Nodoka to look at the man. 'This is really the same man who Nodoka married who I lost her too. Was I really so stupid to let a man like this sorry sack of shit to steal No-chan from right from under me? The very thought of this thing with No-chan disgust me. Well, guess it's time to take out the trash.'

"Hey, can't you tell I'm busy making out with your former wife asshole. And if you can't tell she is my fiancée." He then puts his hand on Nodoka's belly rubbing it.

Kazuma flashes Genma a mischievous grin. "Not to mention she is carrying my child." He then puts an arm around both redheads.

"And this here is my girls my family. What kind of man would I be without them who make me the best I can be? And before I forget Ranma will be coming with us as when No-chan divorced you she got legal custody over him after we showed them all the contracts you made which you sold your son showing how much of an irresistible parent you were. There is actually a warrant for your arrest did you know that? Well, don't worry about it because I called a few of the families you screwed over that really want you dead so I certain you won't be a problem very much longer. "

Genma seeing now that he was now shit out of luck decides to throw caution to the wind and attack the man who dares steal everything from him. Just as he is about to reach the man Kazuma disappears for a moment appearing in front of Genma landing devastating powerful punches all over Genma's body before finishing it with a punch the face knocking him to the wall unconscious.

Kazuma then dusts off his hands. "Shirokuro deposit this sack of shit in some obscure alley. Let those families he screwed over finish him off its more then he deserves. Besides I don't want his filthy blood on my hands."

Shirokuro is happy to do this and walks over to the bald man takes out some chain wraps it around him then drags him out of the room going outside she transforms into a great wolf and leaves the premises to carry out Kazuma's order.

Ranma who was still flabbergasted at what just happened could only stare at the wall that his father was at a moment ago before being taken away. Gudako seeing this walks over to Ranma with Ryoga in tow.

"Hey, Ranma are you okay? "

Ranma looks at Gudako then looks and sees the pictures she threw depicting his father doing things he once saw when he was 4. He had been suppressing those memories of his time there living in a Midnight club and now the memories have resurfaced.

Ryoga seeing where Ranma eyes set on picked up the picture before throwing it away. "Ranma I may not know you that well yet but you shouldn't have to live with a man like Genma. You still have your mother Nodoka and her soon to be born daughter you're soon to be sister will be born soon."

Ranma looks to his mother who smiles at him. "Yes, your right but Pops."

Gudako then speaks. "Was always there? He was a constant in your life, wasn't he? You depended on him for everything, didn't you? Even though you knew he wasn't a good person who did many bad things he was all you had. You must have thought of running away numerous times only to be too afraid of being alone that kept you from doing so. It is why he kept you from knowing anybody else so you wouldn't get the courage to run from him."

Ryoga then takes over. "Well, you don't have to worry about being alone anymore Ranma. We are all here for you. From now on we are your family and we will never abandon you Ranma."

Ranma couldn't help but cry that both his friends would stick with him even after learning about his father. Ranma was just happy that he wouldn't have to worry about being left alone anymore. Both Gudako and Ryoga just hugged the crying pigtailed boy. Eventually, Nodoka and Kazuma joined in as well.

In some Alley

Shirokuro just dumped her cargo in some alley and starts making her way back home. Genma who body was a complete mess struggle as he gets up and leans on the wall trying to walk.

"Damn it! This is all that little bitches fault for blasting me messing up my arms and legs with her dam sorcery. That little witch and that bastard Kazu whatever his name was will pay for this I swear it!"

A silver-haired man wearing a black trench coat then walks out of the shadows of the alley right in front of Genma.

"Well, that was entertaining. When I originally came here I came with the full attention to litter your body full of holes. But then I saw that little display with the redhead girl and was intrigued. Took me a while to get around that magic field around the house undetected but I managed."

"Now what should I do with you? The man who hired me was most displeased when he learned the daughter you sold him for his unique taste in young girls was, in fact, a boy who you just stole right back. Honestly what kind of man does something that stupid and pisses off someone who is the underground boss of Paradise." The silver head man then slashes both Genma's legs causing him to scream in agony.

"Please stop I'll get you anything you want. Just please stop." Pleaded Genma.

The silver-haired man just chuckles. " And why the hell should I stop Genma? You have absolutely nothing. And your word is less than shit so why shouldn't I kill you?"

Genma was trying to come up with anything to get out of this alive. "I uh ah I have a daughter! Yes, a daughter her name is uh Gudako Saotome. If I give you her would you let me go?"

The silver hair man thinks about it a moment. 'Hmm, that redhead girl was pretty interesting. Not to mention she can use magic. She could prove useful to me if I acquire her. I just need to break her in to make her obedient. Besides I'm sure when she is older she'll be quite the looker so she'll be very useful for relieving stress later on. '

"Hmm okay, Genma how about we make a deal? You get me the girl you get to walk away with your pathetic life ."

Genma of course hastily agrees.

"Good good now let's get this in writing as this contract is special. If you fail to deliver the girl to me in one month you will die a painfully agonizing death." The man smiles sadistically.

Genma only nods hastily signing the contract.

'Stupid fool only thing I really care about is that girl. That month I gave should give me extra time to observe the girl. I certain I won't be disappointed. That red spear she had especially intrigued me. So much deadly intent she will be the perfect little pet for all things I plan to do.' Thought the silver-haired man.

* * *

A/N: My longest chapter thus far wow. If I didn't have overtime this Saturday I would of gotten this done sooner but oh well. Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter.


	13. Chapter 12 Training Ranma

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Gudako POV:

2 Weeks later

It's been two weeks since we kicked Genma ass and Ranma started living with us. Much to Nodoka delight, she really made it easier for Ranma to make him feel used to living here.

Thanks to her we were able to fix a few of Ranma's bad habit. One of this habits is eating too fast and food stealing. When Ranma told us Genma's so-called training applied to whenever they ate they tried to eat the others food. It was supposed to improve speed but most of the time Genma ended up winning with Ranma starving most of the time. Which is why he eats so fast, he had to or else Genma would eat everything.

Nodoka was quite angry that Genma would do something like that, everyone else included. It took some work to get Ranma to not try and steal others food but for the most part, it worked when we all sat down to eat together. It may have helped that Nodoka and I took turns trying to feed Ranma like a baby whenever he started stealing others food I especially enjoyed that one though Ryoga got annoyed when I did that with Ranma weird.

Other than that Ranma ended up sharing a room with Ryoga as the other room was for the twins. Ryoga may have protested a bit but I told him either they roomed together or Ranma was sleeping with me. He had no complaints after that. The rooms were more than big enough for the both of them; we also turned his bed into a bunk bed which Ranma took the top of course.

We also had Ranma start joining us on our training. Ranma was quite adamant about not join us as he considered our Rhythmic Gymnastics training too unmanly. I ended up challenging to a matched betting if I win he had to join us and if he won I would teach him the ki technique Ryoga used to beat him. Ranma couldn't refuse a challenge especially when he could learn that ki technique. The matched only lasted a minute. Unlike Ryoga, I was very fast and my ki enhanced punches were almost as powerful as Ryoga's so when I landed multiple hits on his body it didn't take long for me to win.

Honestly, the fool simply thought that because I was a girl and did a girly sport I wouldn't be so strong. Oh, how mistaken he was because I beat him like a drum. Well, at least that will help him learn not to underestimate girls. I can't wait to take him servant hunting; I'm so having him fights a female servant just so I can watch him get his ass handed to him.

I had to say after the first week of watching Ranma train with us was hilarious. It was like déjà vu watching Ranma complain how tortures the training was. Seeing Krista work closely with Ranma trying to get him to bend every which way was fun. And he hadn't even got any training weights yet. I guess will have to build Ranma flexibility up first like Ryoga did then get him the training weights before we start increasing it.

Besides the training was studying for school, as it stood Ranma was seriously behind everyone else. Ranma real problem was not being interested enough to learn it. Luckily Nodoka was a great tutor for Ranma. I honestly think just spending time together was what Ranma really needed was a mother's love not whatever the heck Genma was selling. His grades did improve a bit. He was actually starting to learn though it was mostly the stuff Nodoka taught him as when we got to school he just couldn't stay awake.

During the second week Ranma starting to get the hang of the training so we gave him 5-pound weights. On another note, Ryuho got Ryoga his iconic red bamboo umbrella and that thing weighed a ton. I could barely lift the thing and Ryoga is now practicing with it getting used to the weight. And here I thought I was catching up to his strength then this happens, well so much for matching his strength.

And now here we are in the backyard that used to be the vacant lot on a Sunday where we just finished our morning workout.

3rd POV:

In the backyard of the Hibiki's a blond woman is standing over the three teens that are resting on the ground.

"Okay kids today's morning training is over. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." Said a happy Krista.

"Oh my god my legs, they feel like they are on fire. Forget Pops training being torture, this is pure torture." Said Ranma.

"That burning feeling is just your quadriceps and hamstrings, which means the training is working. Now feel that burn." Said Krista.

"I can't feel my legs now. I think I'll just lay here and die, oh what a cruel world." Dramatically said Ranma.

Gudako looks to Ryoga. "Is it me or are you feeling a sense of déjà vu?"

Ryoga returns her look. "Yes, it's what you did around the same time as the first week of your training."

Gudako has a shocked look on her face. "What no way. I wouldn't be that dramatic."

Ryoga just stares at her blankly. "Yes yes, you were. I recall you saying "I'll just lay here and die" are what you said. Sound familiar?"

Gudako raises her hands in defeat. "Okay maybe I was a tad dramatic but at least I looked cute doing it." She then poses dramatically to prove this which causes Ryoga to sigh.

"Well as much as I love to torture you I mean train you my babies are calling and they need their mommy. Bye-bye kiddies don't forget to wash up." Said, Krista, as she makes her way to the house.

Gudako and Ryoga then get up. "Come on Ryoga lets grab Ranma. A good soak in the furo should do him some good."

The two pick up Ranma and carry him into the house. The two make it upstairs with Ranma in tow who was still out of it, then Gudako points to their rooms. "I'll get the spare clothes you just get him to the furo."

Ryoga nods and enters the furo he drags Ranma over to the showers to start their pre-wash. He first pours some water in a bucket then dumps it onto Ranma waking him up.

"Ah, that's cold. What was that for?" complained Ranma.

"Come on Ranma let's get change we are going to soak in the furo. Ranma seeing where he was complies as he is eager to relax in the furo. As the two finish undressing, Gudako enters the room. Ranma seeing that Gudako is now her tries to cover up his private area.

"Ah Gudako what are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"I was bringing the clean clothes." Said Gudako.

"Oh thanks, shouldn't you be going now." Asked Ranma.

Gudako just smiles at him. "Nope, I'm taking a dip in the furo too." She then starts undressing.

Ranma then quickly closes his eyes. "Ah what are you doing? I thought boys and girls aren't supposed to bath together? Ryoga says something. "

Ryoga just sighs. "I learned when she makes up her mind nothing can stop Gudako especially logic. It's better for your health and sanity to just go along with it."

Gudako finishes undressing then she grabs Ryoga's arm hugging it close to her breast causing Ryoga a small nosebleed. "Hmm not bad, at least it's not leaking like a fountain. I guess that's progress. Come on Ryoga let's get washed up. You can come too if you want Ranma."

She then walks Ryoga with her to the showers to start their pre-wash. While they did that Ranma was still debating what to do. 'Should I join them? But shouldn't boys and girls not bath together? But Ryoga already in there and I'm not sure I like the idea of him alone with her.' "Hey wait for me!"

Ranma soon joins them starts the pre-wash. When the three finish they get into the warm waters of the furo.

"Man this water is nice, nothing beats a relaxing soak." Said Ranma

"I know what you mean it just makes all your days worries wash away." Said Ryoga.

Gudako who was sitting in-between the two was relaxing with her arms behind her head. "Ah this is great, nothing beats relaxing in the furo with two friends. Well besides having mom's or momma Krista's boobs as pillows while you are serenaded with affection.

Ranma just looks at Gudako with a perplexed expression. "Wait, what?"

Ryoga was holding his nose trying to banish the evil mental images from his mind.

Ranma finds his voice. "Uh, Gudako by any chance do you like Boobs?"

"Yes." Answered Gudako immediately. "They are the best especially the big soft squishy ones especially as they rub against you."

Ryoga was barely holding it together at that part.

Ranma was doing his best to calm down after being assaulted by those vivid mental images. "Okay let's rephrase that. Do you like girls?"

"Yes for the most part. Though only the really hot ones catch my fancy. And so far only Krista and Nodoka fit the bill other than myself of course." Said Gudako.

Ranma was trying to process everything she said and can only come to one conclusion. "You're a Tomboy."

Gudako and Ryoga look at Ranma. "What?" they both say.

Ranma stares intensely at Gudako. "You're a tomboy I mean think about it. When we are at school it's like you're a different person. You are quiet if not brooding, somewhat antisocial but attract people to you anyway especially girls, and you have looks that catch everyone's eye both genders."

"From what we know of you, you like to fight especially winning, you train just like any man dedicated to the art, you don't like girly things unless Aunt Krista or mom is involved, and from what you just told us you obviously like girls. It's no wonder why you don't mind taking a bath with us; it's sort of like your one of the guys."

Gudako just stares at Ranma for a minute. "Well, Ranma, for the most part, your deduction of me is mostly correct." Ranma smiles with triumph at that. "But you got the last part wrong. The way you imply it is that I don't mind taking baths with guys in general because I'm one of the guys "air quotes" well Ranma if I was bathing with any other guy I would have already used Gae Bolg " she then materializes her spear" and stabbed them to death." She makes stabbing motions toward Ranma and Ryoga which they both carefully inched backed.

"Now the real reason I don't just stab you both where you stand this very moment is because unlike those other boring boys is that you two are my best friends." She then dematerializes her spear, both boys relax at this. She then closes the gap between them whispering in both of their ears.

"But more importantly I like you guys both enough that should the day I choose to have kids of my own I don't mind having sex with either of you if not both." Said Gudako in a seductive voice and smile which causes both boys to pass out.

That reaction causes the redhead to laugh. 'Ah I love screwing with this guys it's so much fun. Still can't believe Ranma called me a tomboy. That was Akane's nickname. Oh well, I'll get back at him especially when we go to Jusenkyo and he turns into Ranma-chan. As soon as she appears her sweet ass is mine. And Ryoga who I have wrapped around my finger will be my instrument to tame that wild horse.' Evilly thought Gudako.

After a while of soaking in the furo, the three leave the furo dry themselves off. As they Gudako and Ryoga are dressing themselves Ranma is confused with the clothes he was given. "Uh, Gudako where are my clothes? And what's this it looks like silk?"

"Those are some new clothes I got for you. I thought they may look good on you ."

Ranma looks at the red Chinese's shirt and black pants then put them on. He looks himself in the mirror and smiles. "Thank you Gudako. This is an awesome gift."

'It may be a bit early for him to have that but he still looks good wearing it even if he is a bit shorter.' Thought Gudako.

Ryoga looks to Ranma and can't help but feel a little jealous that Ranma got a gift from Gudako.

"Come on guys lets go down and get some breakfast." Said the redhead. The three teens then head downstairs with the rest of the family and have breakfast. When they were done they were outside in the backyard again.

"Okay Ranma I think it's about time I teach you a ki technique like the one Ryoga used to beat your ass last time," said Gudako.

Ranma pouts a bit. "Hey, I was unprepared last time. Next time I definitely win lost boy!"

"Yeah right in your dreams Saotome." Scoffs Ryoga.

Before the two can start arguing Gudako whacks them both on the head. "Now that's enough out of you two we are ki training today so shut up or else I won't teach you guys anything." With both boys now rubbing their heads they decide it's best to simply comply.

Gudako then starts training Ranma on how to gather his ki while Ranma does that Gudako also teaches Ryoga how to use his ki to move faster and make himself stronger.

"Ranma concentrate gather your inner energy try to gather it first in your belly then try to gather it your hand. Ryoga you have to use your ki more efficiently. Instead of just gathering clumps of ki in your arms, use it to reinforce your muscles and skin. It's similar to that ki barrier around your body I taught you." Instructed Gudako.

It takes a half an hour until Ranma to finally gather ki in his hand. "Good Ranma you finally did it. Now I'll teach you the Kameha wave." Said Gudako.

Ranma at hearing this jumps in joy. Gudako then teaches him the steps to perform the technique. After that, she goes over to Ryoga to check on his progress. "So how's it going along?"

"Yeah, I think I finally got it." Said Ryoga.

Gudako then gets into a stance. "Good now let's try it out, try to hit me."

Ryoga has a worried expression. "Uh, are you sure I don't want to hurt you."

Gudako was starting to get annoyed. "Just try and hit me already before I stab you with my spear!"

Ryoga not wanting to get stabbed tries to hit Gudako which she easily dodges. Gudako continues to see that Ryoga is obviously trying not to hurt so she decides to simply go offense forcing him to fight.

Gudako quickly closes the gap between them and with a ki and rune enhanced fist punches Ryoga in the face knocking him to the wall. She then kicks him in the gut before throwing him to the side.

"Stop holding back Ryoga! I know you don't like hitting girls but get it through your head I'm a martial artist like you. I can easily break a person Ryoga. Don't you dare treat me like I'm one of those normal girls who can't take a hit!" yelled Gudako in anger.

Ryoga gets up and charges at Gudako. He attacks Gudako with multiple fast punches and kicks but misses each time. Gudako notices the few times she let a fist get close to her Ryoga's fist either slows down or veers off enough to miss. This angers Gudako immensely so using a technique from Rock Lee the Primary Lotus she uses speed to disappear right in front of him only to appear below kicking him 8ft straight into the air.

Gudako then jumps up into the air appearing above Ryoga then she gathers her ki into her right fist red electricity sparking around her body as she punches toward the boy.

" **Dragon Fist!** " The image of a red Shenron dragon erupts from Gudako's fist plowing into the lost boy on to the ground below rendering him unconscious.

Ranma who had stopped his training to watch their clash was speechless the moment she unleashed her last move. 'Was that a dragon? How did she do that? That was awesome she just has to teach me that move.'

Gudako walks over to Ryoga's unconscious form looking at the infuriating boy before turning around heading toward Ranma. 'How dare that bastard to treat me like some weak little girl. He still won't fight me seriously. Damn his chivalry, chivalry is dead Ryoga didn't you get the memo dumbass. Looks like I'm going to have to beat that out of you.'

As Gudako reaches Ranma he finally snaps out of it as he gazes upon the angry redhead. "Ranma how far are you with the technique?"

Ranma quickly composing himself puts on a cocky grin. "I got it a few minutes ago so what was that technique you used and can you teach me?"

"Never mind that use the kameha wave against me. I like to see how powerful it is and no holding back." Said the redhead.

Ranma had a worried expression on his face. "But won't that hurt you?"

Gudako glares at him that makes Ranma shrink. "If you dare hold back Ranma I swear to God you will be joining the idiot over there on the ground."

Ranma knowing that Gudako was stronger then she looked would keep her promise got into his stance. "KA ME HA ME HA!" a small blue blast races to the redhead. Gudako seeing this charge straight into the blast using her hands to hold the blast at bay before raising her fist causing red electricity to flash. " **Dragon Fist!** " A red dragon is formed consuming the blast racing toward the surprised pigtail boy plowing into him sending him unconscious.

Gudako then walks over to Ranma's unconscious form. 'I have no idea if he was holding back or not but I don't care. I needed an outlet and I got one.' The redhead then grabs one of Ranma's arms dragging him to the other boy where she then grabbed his leg dragging them both to the house.

Gudako drags both boys into the living room where Krista and Nodoka are playing with the twins where she drops them off there. "Hi Mom, hi Momma I just finished training with this two idiots." She then sits on the couch with her hands under her chin with a huff.

Krista seeing the state the boys are in comments on that. "With the state, the boys are in I see you guys must have gotten a bit carried away."

Nodoka noticing something wrong sit next to her putting her in a one arm embrace as she tries to comfort the redhead. "What's wrong Gudako-chan you seem a bit down?"

Gudako sighs. "I'm just frustrated, after all this time Ryoga still refuses to spar with me seriously. Each time his fist is about to hit me he slows it down or intentionally veers it away. I understood him doing that before when we I first started out as his punches would have destroyed me. But now I'm strong enough to take his hit and give it back equal measure so why won't he take me seriously!" Whined the redhead.

Krista and Nodoka share knowing looks. "Now Gudako-chan when a boy likes a girl they are more reluctant to want to hurt her. The boy who likes a girl would do anything to protect her." Said Krista.

Gudako looks at both women. "I don't care if Ryoga likes me. Moms, I can take the fact that Ryoga will always be stronger than me. I can take the fact I never be as durable or have as much stamina as him. Heck, I can take the fact he is probably going to end up fucking me; making me give birth to half a dozen bandanna boys and girls running around. But I can't take the fact he doesn't see me as an equal! I am not a damsel in distress who needs saving; I am GUDAKO FUCKING **EMIYA** the most badass 13 yrs old girl that walked this planet and I am not a damsel!" screamed Gudako.

Nodoka had an "Oh My" look, the twins were giggling while clapping, and Krista had a admonish look. "Gudako-chan language remember, don't make me was your mouth with soap." Said Krista.

"Oh sorry, momma." Said the redhead.

'Well, it is good to know that Gudako-chan thinks about Ryo-chan that way. To think she admits she and Ryoga would do the deed certainly improves the odds of me getting grandbabies. Though I hope that it won't be too soon as I have my new babies to take care of. And besides, I really like to see those two dates each other and act all lovey-dovey .' Thought Krista.

A Gudako apologized see saw that the twins were crawling to her until they were at her feet. Yoiko started to use her leg as leverage to stand up while her brother was drooling on her leg. At the sight of this two, she cooed and picked both up hugging and kissing them her previous mood gone.

While this was happening the two boys started waking up, Ranma then sits up. "Uh did anybody get the number of that dragon that hit me?"

"It's good to see you awaken Ranma. I hope you weren't too hurt training." Said Nodoka.

"Nah I'm alright it takes a lot more than that to take me down." Ranma then looks around and see Gudako. "Hey, Gudako what was that last move you used? It was awesome you got to teach me"

Gudako turns to Ranma. "Sorry, Ranma but that's my special move. That technique took me 2-3 months to figure out so it's mine alone"

"Oh come on don't be stingy, sharing is caring." While the two were bantering Ryoga was shaking off the last of the drowsiness.

"Huh, where am I now." Ryoga looks around and sees Ranma and Gudako talking with Krista and Nodoka sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys how long was I out?" asked Ryoga.

The two teens stop bantering and look at Ryoga but the redhead quickly turns her head the other way before giving her attention back to the twins.

"Hey buddy, I'm sure it wasn't too long but do you remember Gudako's last move? It was awesome, I'm trying to convince her to teach me but she refuses maybe you can convince her?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga turns to Gudako who seems to be ignoring his presence. He walks over to her. "Gudako?" The redhead doesn't respond. "Gudako it's me Ryoga, I want to ask you something?" Gudako merely huffs and continues to play with a giggling Yoiko.

Ryoga is confused and turns to his mother. "Uh, mom I think Gudako can't hear me is something wrong with her.?"

Krista now holding Ryuto looks to her eldest son and chuckles. "Oh, I certain she can hear just fine Ryoga. More importantly, I think you may have hurt her feelings earlier you might want to apologize son."

Ryoga had a shocked look. 'I hurt Gudako feelings? No way I could have done that. I would never do anything to hurt her.'

Ryoga then turns to the redhead and bows his head. "I'm sorry, Gudako whatever I did to offend you I'm sorry. Whatever you want me to do to make it up to you I'll do it."

Gudako still continues to ignore him. "Yoiko-chan do you see me as a strong martial artist?" Yoiko giggles. "You do, thank you Yoiko-chan I knew I can count on you. I promise when your older I'll train you myself and treat you as an **EQUAL** as we train and not hold back unlike some people who I won't mention who would treat you like you were some defenseless little girl. As I wouldn't hurt you too badly but I know you could handle it as you are Hibiki strong and I trust you.

"Don't you worry Yoiko-chan I will teach you all my techniques and make you the strongest martial artist in the world. I'll make you strong enough to be able to beat Ranma like a drum. Yoiko giggles at this. Ranma gives a "Hey."

Ryoga who was listening thought back on their fight earlier. 'Wait was she referring to me? When we were fighting I wasn't holding back was I…, yes I was I just didn't want to hurt her. It looks like Gudako noticed this and was offended by it. Does she think I don't treat her as an equal?'

Ryoga thinks if Gudako or Ranma had treated him like that what he would feel like. 'If Ranma had done that to me I would have felt humiliated as if he didn't think I was worth his time. As for Gudako perhaps a bit ashamed of myself for not measuring up and a bit insulted. Oh, what have I done I really hurt her now I have to make it up to her.'

Ryoga prostrate himself at Gudako's feet catching her attention. "Gudako I'm sorry on how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have held back in our fight and for that, I insulted you by not taking you seriously and that I'm sorry. It's just that you're my friend and I was taught not to hit girls. I know you're not like other girls so the normal rules shouldn't apply but I just want to protect you from all harm. But please give me another chance I'll do my best to not hold back on our next spar so please." Pleaded Ryoga.

Gudako looks to Ryoga who has his head on the ground prostrating himself then looks to the baby. "Yoiko-chan I need a second opinion." Yoiko looks at Gudako curiously. "Should I forgive this chauvinistic pig or should I kick him to the curve."

Yoiko makes baby noises. "What's that I should kick him to the curve?" Ryoga's face goes pale white hearing that. Yoiko makes burping noises. "Wait whats that? Oh, I should forgive him. Are sure you don't want me to kick him to the curve even a little bit?" Yoiko then gives a high pitched "eh" sound then giggles. "Oh alright, I'll forgive him.

Gudako then turns to the boy. "Get up Ryoga." Ryoga immediately gets up. "Now after having a chat with your sister she convinced me to forgive you. So you better thank her."

Ryoga sighs in relief "Thank you Yoiko nee-chan ."

"Hey not so fast Ryoga I haven't completely forgiven you yet. You better promise me the next time we spar you better not hold back Ryoga because if you do I will stop sparring with you completely and spar only with Ranma and he will be my number 1 best friend."

Ryoga shocked at what he just heard and he looks to Ranma who just smirks at him. 'There is no way in hell I'm letting that bastard become Gudako's number one friend. It will be a cold day in hell if I let that happen.' "I promise Gudako I will not hold back the next time we fight I swear."

Gudako looks at him carefully judging his words. "Okay, Ryoga I forgive you but all this drama made me hungry for some ice cream."

"I can get you some in the freezer if you want?" said Ryoga.

"No, I want to get some from that ice cream parlor we pass by going to school. And you are buying Ryoga." Said Gudako.

"But I, I mean yes Gudako." Replied Ryoga.

"Good and Ranma you are coming with us so come on," said Gudako.

"Huh me too?" Ranma was surprised he got pulled into this. He was just enjoying the show.

As for Krista and Nodoka, they were awing at the touching moment between the two teens. 'Aw their first fight, they are so cute together. And now they are going out for ice cream how romantic, they grow up so fast.' Thought Krista and Nodoka.

As the three teens make their way to the ice cream parlor Gudako is teaching Ranma another ki technique. "Since we stopped our training earlier than expected I'll just teach you your second ki technique Ranma."

"Really that's awesome will it be that dragon thing?" said the exited pigtail boy.

"No Ranma that's my move. The move I will teach you is called Moko Takabisha (Pride of the Fierce Tiger) It fits you perfectly as it uses overconfidence (OC) to draw ki. Just don't come to rely on using overconfidence ki as it can make you unbearable to be around and then I'll have to break your pride." Ranma too excited to learn a new technique ignores that last part and practice gathering his OC ki. It takes him five minutes to master it perform the move which only boosts his ego.

Not long after they make it to the ice cream parlor. "Welcome to Ice Shack how may I serve you? Asked the vendor. Gudako was practically squealing in joy. "I like a double banana fudge sundae please," asked Gudako. "I'll take a vanilla milkshake please." Asked Ryoga. "Uh I don't need any besides eating ice cream is unmanly." Said Ranma nervously.

Gudako stares at him blankly before turning to the vendor. "He'll have the same as me please." The vendor then takes their orders with Ryoga paying thanks to Krista giving him some money before they left. The three sit down at a booth waiting for their order when Ranma chose to speak.

"You know you didn't have to order for me. It's unmanly to eat ice cream." Said Ranma. Gudako stares Ranma in the face which causes him to freeze up. "So tell me Ranma who told you eating ice cream is unmanly?" Ranma gulps for a moment. "Uh, Pops did."

"Well, Ranma let me tell you it isn't unmanly at all. After all, it's a treat, just look around you and see all these guys around here eating ice cream. Ranma looks around and does see a few guys eating ice cream though a majority are eating ice cream with a female Campion.

"So it is really okay to eat ice cream?" asked Ranma. There was a bit of desperate hope in his voice. Gudako just gives him a heartwarming smile. "Well, of course, Ranma, you really shouldn't listen to whatever that father of yours says. He probably told you that so you wouldn't ask for it as he had no money to spend the bum.

Ranma dismissing that last part does remember that his Pops said a lot of things were unmanly when a came to things other kids his age had. He just learned to simply accept he would never enjoy those kinds of things.

A few minutes later their order arrives. Gudako immediately digs in savoring every bite. Ryoga slowly enjoys his milkshake. As for Ranma, he pokes at the sundae a moment before trying it. The moment he took a bite a burst of flavor exploded in his mouth. "Oh my GOD ice cream is amazing! I think I'm in love. Where have you been all my life?" Ranma immediately devours the sundae before asking for seconds and thirds. Luckily for Ryoga, Gudako paid for Ranma's as he was running low on cash.

On the other side of the street, a man wearing a white gi was watching the three teens from behind a tree. "Damn that girl. Treating my boy to ice cream is making him soft." Said Genma. He sees that the redhead takes the cherry on her sundae and feeds it to Ranma who happily accepts before taking a scope of ice cream feeding to the other boy who does the same as Ranma.

"That damn girl has them both practically eating out of her hand. She is ruining everything; I have to get Ranma away from that cross-dressing girl before any more damage is done" Genma then turns around hearing someone shouting his name. "But first I have to lose these pursuers; just you wait for cross-dresser I'll get my revenge." Then the man runs off before the pursuers could catch him.

A few minutes later the three were leaving the store. Ranma was patting his stomach. "Man that hit the spot. Who would have known ice cream was so good."

"Well glad you like that. Now let's do some exercise and the best way for that is a servant battle." Said Gudako.

"A what?" asked Ranma.

Gudako quickly goes over everything about servants and the fact that she is a mage.

"So you are a mage? And you want me to join you and Ryoga in fighting heroic spirits from the past in epic combat using the power of a hero with those cards of yours?"

"Yes, that just about sums it up. " Said Gudako. She then takes out her iPhone opening up the FGO game selecting Spirit origins list. "Ranma here see if any of these heroes catch your fancy."

Ranma looks over the list most not interesting him until he looked up a redhead hero whose name was Rama. "Hey Gudako who is this guy?"

Gudako looks at the phone. "Ah, that's Prince Rama. He is the protagonist of the Ramayana, one of the great Indian epics. Ravana was a rakshasa who was could enslave even the gods due to a power acquired by deceiving a great god. He tricked the creator God into making it so only humans had the qualifications to defeat him, not gods or spirits."

"Granting the appeals of the gods, Vishnu reincarnated as the prince Rama of a certain country. Reborn as an ordinary human he had forgotten about everything; such is Rama." The last part was said with joking humor. Ranma enjoyed the story and decided he was going to choose Rama as they did have the same name mostly.

'I can't believe there actually a hero with the almost the same name as Ranma. They even almost look the same. I hope Ranma not actually a reincarnation of this guy. Ranma doesn't need another ego boost.' Thought Ryoga.

'Wow, I never noticed that Rama look a lot like a male girl-type Ranma. Now I can't wait until he turns into Ranma-chan now.' Gudako then uses her tablet to make Ranma a Campion and selects Rama as his class card. The saber class card then appears flying in front of Ranma then merges into his body.

Information starts flowing into his mind. "Wow, what the heck was that ." Said Ranma as he was shaking his head.

"That was just the information on how to use our class cards. Now come on there is a blacken servant in that ally over there" She leads them to the alley where they see a black 3-star rider card floating in the air.

"Well guys this is it I hope you are ready." Said Gudako.

"Ready," both boys said.

Gudako then touches the card. The card then starts to glow before a force field envelope the area pulling the three into the reality marble. Unbeknownst to the three, a fourth person was also pulled along with them.

Shapeless Isle

After the three reorient themselves they find themselves on a desolate island with a desolated temple falling apart. Around the grounds are stone statues of people frozen in place as if fighting something only to have shock and terror on their faces.

"Hey where are we?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know what about you Gudako?" asked Ryoga.

"Oh no of all the places we end up it had to be here. Guys take out your weapons and gear we need to be ready when she gets here." Said Gudako. The three of them materialize their weapons as Ryoga and Gudako (Caster) put on their servant outfits.

"She? She who?" asked Ryoga.

"We are on the Shapeless isle. This was the place the Gorgon sisters lived. More importantly, this is where Medusa turned people into stone." Hastily said Gudako.

"Wait did you say Medusa as in the Medusa. Oh great, we are so fucked." Said Ryoga.

Ranma who was confused asked. "Wait who is Medusa?"

"Ranma you can't seriously not know who Medusa is, who taught you history?" asked Ryoga.

"Hey it's not my fault all Pops did was teach me martial arts." Defended Ranma.

"Please tell me that your father at least read you some stories about heroes saving the princess or something? At least say you know who Hercules is, everybody knows Hercules is; it's a goddamn reference for crying out loud." Cried the redhead.

She was only responded with silence. She walked over to Ranma and hugged him.

"My God your father is an idiot. Don't worry Ranma we will give back all the childhood joys that bastard took from you I promise." Said Gudako.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Responded to a confused Ranma.

Ryoga who was watching this was getting really jealous but before he could break them up his danger senses scream at him to duck which he did and narrowly escapes being stabbed by a stake.

Gudako and Ranma soon realize they are being attacked and separate. Gudako using her spear deflects a few stakes coming dangerously close with Ranma doing the same. Eventually, Ryoga joins them as well with them all back to back when suddenly the stakes stop and return back to its owner.

The three look at where the stakes go back to and see the most beautiful woman standing on top one of the pillars. The woman had lustrous purple hair that reached her mid back. She had a blindfold over her eyes and she was wearing a black dress reaching her thighs with black leggings.

'Without a doubt, Medusa is the most beautiful woman who ever walked on this sad dustball of a world. If the threat of death wasn't an issue I would be begging her to make me her sex slave that or her disciple. I would love to serve under her especially under her.' Thought the redhead.

Gudako snapping out of her wet Yuri daydreams looks to see how the boys are doing. She sees that Ryoga is on his needs holding a bloody nose. While Ranma was still gawking with his mouth wide open.

'Oh great her very presence stupefied us all. We are so screwed." Lamented Gudako. She then quickly slaps both of them to get their attention. "Guys get it together if we plan on going home alive we have to fight. Ryoga you better put any reluctance to fights girls away because that woman will kill us. I refuse to die because of your stupid I don't hit girls. That is fucking Medusa so we better kill her fast before she unleashes her Gorgon form. And don't forget not to look into her eyes."

Ryoga realizing who that woman was, in fact, Medusa Ryoga tries to steel himself. Gudako and Ranma ready themselves as Rider jumps off the pillar dashing to another one while throwing multiple stakes at them.

Gudako choosing to not let Rider dictate the fight charges after Rider while drawing Ansuz runes firing them at Rider. As Rider dodges Gudako's spells she jumps off the pillar heading straight for the redhead. Gudako refusing to be undone charges right at Medusa with both meetings each other. The two swing their weapons at each other clashing against one another at incredible speed.

It's not long that Ranma joins Gudako as he attacks Rider relentlessly. Medusa gets under Ranma's swing and kicks Ranma to a pillar smashing him against it. Ryoga now on one of the pillars fires arrows at Rider making her dodge as Gudako closes back in and attacks the purple haired woman.

Medusa using her incredible speed jumps away from Gudako jumping from pillar to pillar throwing multiple stakes at the teens. Ranma now finally back up joins in deflecting the stakes as Medusa circles around appearing behind Ryoga slashing him. Ryoga manager to block it with his bow only to have Rider swat it away. Ryoga then takes out his umbrella reinforcing it with both his ki and magic starts trading blows with Rider.

Ryoga with his eyes turning electric green his animal feature appearing as he activates Beyond Arcadia and Hunters Aesthetics as he anticipates her moves and closes in as he lands a hit on her stomach knocking her off the pillar.

Gudako not refusing to take advantage of the situation fires multiple Ansuz rune spells at Rider hitting her spot on. As Medusa falls to the ground Gudako draws the Isa rune freezing area around Medusa immobilizing her.

Just as the three were circling around her to finish her off. Medusa unleashes her Mystic eyes upon them. Gudako seeing this uses her defensive runes Elhaz on Ryoga as he has the lowest magic resistance (Rank D). Medusa ends up stunning them all, using this to her advantage she uses her monstrous strength to break out then she starts to unleash her Noble Phantasm. Using her blood as she stabs her neck she summons Pegasus. She then mounts her stead and flies up like a comet dashing through the skies.

Gudako seeing this knew what was going to happen next activating her Battle Continuation, Divine Protection of Arrows, and Madness enhancement to bypass her limits forcibly activating her Noble Phantasm.

"Ranma use your skill Charisma to make me stronger." Ranma immediately replying by activating Charisma B he makes his allies attacks stronger. Gudako then crouches down as if to run. "I'm aiming for your heart! **Gae** " She then takes off charging at Medusa jumping in the air with the spear glowing red.

Medusa then turns around with Pegasus heading straight for the three like a shooting Comet. " **Bellerophon/Bolg!** " Both Phantasms clashes but the spearheads straight for Medusa hitting her straight in her heart flinging her off Pegasus into the pillar. While Pegasus hit Gudako straight on plowing into the other two down below causing a massive explosion.

As the dust clears Gudako is standing leaning on her staff as her Battle Continuation won out. As for the other two they were knocked out. While Gudako uses her healing magic to heal the boys Medusa who was stuck to the pillar with Gae Bolg in the center of her dress blood spilled everywhere. The spear was at work using its barbed wire to tear her body apart as it reached her heart destroying it.

As the boys wake up they are greeted to the sight of Medusa crucified body disappearing in motes of light. As the last of her body disappear the Shapeless Isle start to fall apart. Then the three of then re-deposited back into the alley.

"Well Ranma how was your first servant battle?" asked Gudako.

Ranma just looks at Gudako. "Let's see, besides the part where she kicked my ass around that was so AWESOME! When will do it again I want to unlock my noble whatever it's called too."

Gudako was trying to calm down the hyperactive pigtail boy. "Okay calm down we just have to fight more servant to increase your sync rate. Get enough not only will you get a badass outfit like me and Ryoga but you'll get a Badass Noble Phantasm too."

Most of that explanation flew over his head but he heard the important parts. "Then what are we waiting for let's go find more servants!" He then takes off looking for more servants to fight.

"Hold up Ranma you need my Servant Locator to find them!" She then chases after him with Ryoga following behind. "Come on I just want to go home my whole body is hurting when that crazy horse trampled on me!" complained Ryoga.

Further back in the alley a silver-haired man steps out who was watching the entire battle. " Heh HAHAHA, that was truly interesting. Oh, I truly hit the jackpot now. Any notion of simply selling the girl to my employer just went out the window. That girl is all mine and I refuse to let someone with so much power slip through my fingers. And that spear she had the Gae Bolg, well to think she is in possession of the Hound of Chulainn infamous spear only makes this venture worthwhile." The silver-haired man then disappears back into the shadows planning to further observe the girl.


	14. Chapter 13 Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

Gudako POV:

1 Weeks and a half later

It has been almost 2 weeks since we first took Ranma servant hunting. I almost regret taking him as he hasn't stopped pestering me on going on another one.

During that week and a half, we ended up fighting several battles with servants. Those servants being Lu Bu, Kiyohime, Alexander, Hassan of a Hundred Personas, and Hans Christian Anderson. Though to be honest I simply stayed on the sidelines letting the boys fight as Ranma needed the training.

The first battle was with Lu Bu, the strongest warrior in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. I wish he was his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, he was a serious badass. The battle started off with Ranma charging at the Berserker only to be swatted away. Ranma realized after a few tries that he was no matched against his strength so switched to hit and run tactics while Ryoga with his umbrella went toe to toe with Lu Bu.

The battle wasn't half bad; I had them fight Lu Bu three times as it was entertaining. The first fight ended with Ryoga overpowering Lu Bu then blasting him with the Shishi Hokodan. The second Ranma kept on attacking all of Lu Bu's opening while he was fighting Ryoga. When Ryoga managed to knock Lu Bu off balance Ranma made his move taking advantage of Lu Bu's moment of weakness jumped in the air performing an overhead slash cutting Lu Bu's head. The third battle the two were working perfectly together to take down the behemoth. While they did that I suggested they do a combination attack. They actually agreed, they ended up using Ryoga's Noble Phantasm Phoebus Catastrophe but instead of his usual arrows, he used Ranma's sword Brahmastra I think that was what it was called as it was originally an arrow and fired it at Lu Bu completely obliterating him. At least I got Lu Bu's Halberd out of it.

The second servant was Alexander. Ranma mostly fought him by himself. The two were actually having fun fighting each other. Alexander seemed more normal then the other servants, just look at the way he smiled at you just made you feel all tingly inside for some reason. Hell, he even stopped fighting Ranma for a bit walked over to me kneeling down and kissed my hand. I honestly couldn't help myself but hug the guy as he was too cute; he truly was a boy of unparallel possibilities.

Unfortunately, it didn't last as Ryoga and Ranma got really angry. Ryoga immediately separated us both grabbed Alexander threw him over to Ranma where the two started fighting again. Though this time Ryoga joined in as well wielding Lu Bu's Halberd which I gave him; it didn't take long for them both to finish off Alexander after that. A damn shame too; those two even lectured me about talking with strange boys for whatever reason. Honestly, it was just Alexander; everyone likes him they should wait to see his grown-up version, Iskandar.

The Third servant was Hans Christian Anderson, one of the world's great fairy tale writers. At first, Ranma was reluctant to fight a little kid but then Hans who showed some intelligence started to insult Ranma about lot things concerning his training trip, his Pops, and his cat phobia. How he knew that I don't know but he pissed off Ranma enough that he stabbed Hans to death. It is a good thing these spirits are already dead or the boys would be reluctant to kill them.

The fourth servant Kiyohime I believe acted her normal self for the most part. It just that she was mistaken Ranma as Anchin and started chasing him around with an azure flame dragon trying to burn him alive spouting "Why did you lie to me." "Why don't you LOVE me!" "Why did you BETRAY ME?" Honestly, Ranma, the main plot of the show hadn't even started yet and crazy psycho girls are chasing after him already; that is so Ranma.

The last servant Hassan of a Hundred Personas was a pain in the ass. As I was watching Ranma fight against the hoard of assassins coming after him one of the assassins snuck up behind me when I was watching the battle. I didn't even know he was there until Ryoga who was looking at me saw a shadowy figure behind me then fired an arrow straight between the eyes. I was surprised at that, had Ryoga not done that that bitch would have slit my throat. I had decided to join them after that to help kill that sneaky bitch after that.

Luckily those last two servants got the need for servants battles out of Ranma for now especially Kiyohime. Other than that we got 9% sync from Lu Bu, 4% from Alexander, 2% from Hans, 5% from Kiyohime, and 5% from Hassan. So Ranma should have 35% including the 5% from Medusa.

Beside the servant battles life, in general, was normal. The days went by fast as well so other than that Nodoka pregnancy is going well. By the looks of it, she will be giving birth any day now, I simply can't wait to see my new baby sister even if we're not related. So, for now, the boys and I are getting ready for another boring day at school.

3rd POV:

Hibiki Manor

At the home of the Hibiki's the three teens are sitting at the table eating the breakfast prepared by Ryuho. Ranma who was happily eating his pancakes, bacon, and eggs had to compliment the chef.

"These pancakes are amazing Mr. Hibiki, especially this crust on the edge that makes it absolutely delicious," said Ranma.

"Yeah, these pancakes are delicious where you learned to make pancakes this good? For that matter how do you know so many western dishes?" asked Gudako.

Ryuho scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I used to get lost a lot in both the UK and America when I was younger so I ended up trying a lot of their local dishes. Long story short I worked at a few part-time jobs at a few diners and picked up a few things while I was there and learned how to cook western dishes even grew to love them."

Gudako chuckles. "You seem to get lost a lot uncle but it seems that it helps you sometimes too doesn't it?"

"I do admit it does have its benefits as it did help me meet the love of my life but the bad outweighs the good." Said Ryuho.

"Well if I can I'll try to find a way to either cure the curse or control it. If I do the latter then you will be able to use the curse to have fun adventure with." Said Gudako.

"Hmm, that actually doesn't sound bad. Control the curse, I never thought about it. Just thinking how life would have been for my mom and I had she had control of the curse." Said Ryuho.

That last comment caught the three teen's attention. "Wait did you say, mom? You never mention I had a grandma on your side of the family before." Asked Ryoga.

Ryuho sweats a bit. "Uh yeah, I guess that slipped my mind. Is not that I was keeping her secret from you it is just I haven't seen her since I was 16. Like me, my mother Ganaha Hibiki inherited the curse so she got lost a lot. Eventually, she had me, we were inseparable. I love my mother very much she always tried to do right by me even though it was only the two us."

"Wait there was only two of you? What happened to your father?" asked Gudako.

Ryuho fist clenched. "I don't know who my father is and when I asked my mother there was always anger and resentment in her eyes. I learned not ever bring it up to her again."

"So why is it that you haven't seen her in so long?" asked Ranma.

"Like I said we both have the curse so eventually we got separated. At first, it didn't take long for my mother to find me but as I got older the harder it came until eventually we barely saw each other at all. The best way we communicate is with letters to address we frequent. It lets us know how the other is doing." Said Ryuho.

'That's practically Ryoga original relationship with his parents in the manga/anime. Damn the Hibiki's have it rough. Yeah, I'm so curing this curse no matter what.' "So why don't you invite your mother here then? With the bounded field, she won't get lost and you two can catch up." Said Gudako.

"Actually I already did a few months ago. I sent multiple letters to address she frequents. I only got a reply from her a week ago. She said she will try to get here as soon as she can. So it may take another month or two." Said Ryuho.

"So why didn't you try inviting her here before?" said Ryoga.

"I did and she did make it to the house before its just I always ended up lost before I got to see her so only Krista, Kazuma and you, when you were a baby, saw her." Said Ryuho.

"Wait you mean I actually meet her before?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes you did you wouldn't remember it as you were too young I do have some pictures of when your grandmother held you." Ryuho then leaves the room for a few minutes returning with some pictures. Ryuho shows the teens pictures of a woman who couldn't be older than 35 holding a baby Ryoga. She had bluish green eyes and green hue dark hair like Ryoga's. She had a big happy smile on her face with one of her fangs sticking out. A slightly younger Krista was standing next to her smiling as well.

"Wow, she looks so beautiful." Said Gudako.

"Yeah she really does and she looks a lot like you Ryoga." Said Ranma.

"She really is pretty. I hope I meet her soon." Said Ryoga.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will as I mentioned in the letter that she now has two new grandkids so she will definitely come. Now you three best get going to school now." Said Ryuho.

The three give a groan at that before getting up from the table grabbing their bags heading to the living room where Kazuma and Nodoka are at. Nodoka looks like she is panting a bit while Kazuma is looking her over.

"Good Morning mom and papa, so how is mom feeling she doesn't look all right." Asked Gudako.

"Oh don't worry about me I'm just under the weather is all." Said Nodoka.

"Don't worry kids I'm planning on taking her over to the hospital. You never know especially how close she is with her pregnancy. And don't worry we will let you know if something comes up." Said Kazuma.

"I guess will leave it to you then. I'll see you later mom take care of yourself." Said Ranma.

The three then say their farewells then start heading out to school. School for the teens, as usual, is boring for them so it's not long that the three are now sitting together at lunch. As the two boys eat the lunch made by Krista Gudako is looking over her iPhone. Ranma getting curious at what she is doing looks over her shoulders looking at the phone he sees Kiyohime's profile.

"Hey why are you looking up that psycho girl for?" said Ranma.

Gudako turns to him. "Oh, I was thinking how cute she was when she was chasing after you. I was wondering if there was a way I could just summon her as a familiar. It would be nice to have her or other servants to follow me around ordering them to do whatever I want."

"Well as cool as that sounds don't even think about bringing that psycho back. I hope I never have to deal with another psycho for as long as I live." Said Ranma.

'Oh, Ranma just wait until you meet Shampoo and all the other members of the Nerima wrecking crew.' "Don't worry Ranma if I ever bring her back I promise you won't see her coming when she gobbles you up yum," Gudako says while rubbing her tummy.

Ranma back up from this hiding behind Ryoga. "Hey, Ryoga I need your help. I think Gudako's planning on bringing that psycho girl back you got to help me." Begged Ranma.

Ryoga looks the other way. "Hey it's better you than me, leave me out of it."

"Come on don't leave me hanging we guys got to stick together." Said Ranma. While the two were bickering Gudako put away her phone and took out her tablet and was going over it. 'Hmm, I wonder if it is possible to make one of these servants my familiar. Hmm by the looks of it I can if I defeat the servant 5 times but that option is locked until I clear this first world then enter the second one. Damn, I would really like to have a servant do stuff for me right now. Oh well, next world waits for because I'm coming for you soon.' Thought Gudako.

The rest of the school day went by for the teens and now they are walking home. "Hey, Ryoga you sure we can't just have momma Krista homeschool us again? I can't stand how boring it is there anymore. I do anything to get out of there." Said Gudako.

"I second that. I rather not spend all day in a classroom when I could be training." Said Ranma.

"Fat chance of that happening Guys. Mom wants us to make friends at school. And don't forget she plans to transfer us to a coed school next year." Said Ryoga.

Gudako and Ranma groan at this. "There got to be a way out of school? It's way too boring." Complained the redhead.

As the three make it to the front gate to the house Shirokuro is waiting for them with a letter in her mouth. She hands the letter to Ryoga. "So who's the letter from Ryoga?" Asked Ranma.

"Hold on let me read it first… it looks like aunt Nodoka is going into labor so everyone left to the hospital." Said Ryoga.

"I guess that means your little sister will be born soon Ranma congratulations." Said Gudako.

Ranma rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, thanks."

"Come on guys let head to the hospital I like to see Ranma's little sister be born." Said Gudako.

The three then make their way to the hospital while unnoticed by the three an invisible man was following them.

The Park

The three decide to cut through the park to get to the hospital as they are walking the invisible man continue to trail them.

'Hmm this is a good a place as any, there aren't too many people around. Now I just need to get Ranma away from those two and get rid of that cross-dressing girl. And I know just the way to do it. ' Thought invisible man.

The invisible man gets in close to the three and takes out a bag he was carrying and takes out a cat and throws it near Ranma. When Ranma sees it he jumps on the head of the closest person to him which is Gudako.

"Hey get off you idiot it's just a cat!" screamed Gudako. While Ryoga tries to get Ranma off Gudako the invisible man takes out a tranquilizer dart throws it at Ryoga hitting him in the back. Ryoga starts to feel a bit of drowsiness but before he could try to shake it off the invisible man reveals himself showing that he was Genma and gets behind the boy and chops him on the neck knocking him out. Genma then pulls two more darts stabbing both Ranma and Gudako in the neck.

Gudako noticing Ryoga fall down and somebody stabbing her neck with some kind of needle decide the heck with hurting Ranma draws a rune in the air causing it to explode blowing Ranma off her into a tree knocking him unconscious. Gudako quickly gets up materializes her Caster outfit and Gae Bolg and looks toward her aggressor.

"Genma, what the fuck do you think you're doing asshole." Demanded Gudako.

"What do think I'm doing? I'm getting rid of you. You've been a thorn in my side for too long. I invested too much in Ranma just to let some stupid crossdresser mess everything up. And I bet you're the one responsible for giving Nodoka ideas about leaving me for that bastard Kazuma." Shouted Genma.

Gudako darkly chuckles. "Guilty as charged. But you know what I'm glad you're here. You see Nodoka is having her baby today. A baby girl I'm sure of it, I'm certain that girl will grow up to do a great many things." Gudako then stands straight up and laughs at Genma.

"What's so funny brat!" demanded Genma.

"You, of course, the irony is that an innocent life will be born today Genma." Red lines start to cover the redhead's body. "It's only right with your death a soul as tainted as yours in greed will usher in a life full of innocence and hope!" screamed the deranged redhead in mad glee. Her eyes then turn crimson red as she charges at Genma.

Genma looks at the redhead in disgust. "If there was any hesitation in what I was about to do they are gone now. I now certain I will be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you. Now Anything Goes Secret technique Umi-senken."

As Genma disappears the red spear buries itself where the man was. Gudako then starts looking around for the fat bastard. After a moment Genma appears behind the girl "Moko Kaimon Ha (Fierce Tiger Gate-Open Blast)" he uses a devastating kick at her kicking her into a tree breaking it. Gudako then tears the rest of the tree apart in anger as she looks for the bastard who disappears again. "Raishu Dan" (Demon-God Multiple Strike) Genma launches vacuum blades at Gudako who swats them away.

The blasts from the vacuum blades cause a cloud of dust to obscure Gudako's vision. Genma then makes his move gets in behind Gudako and gives her a bear hug "Kaichu Hoju Satsu" (Crushing Embrace of the killer Grip) he then starts to crash her back. Gudako not being idle draws runes behind her and detonates them blowing them apart.

Gudako immediately gets up and draws multiple runes firing them at Genma. Genma seeing this performs another technique "Kijin-Gun Dai Ranbu" (Violent Dance of the Demon-God Horde) he launches multiple vacuum blades in multiple directions colliding with Gudako's runes exploding in air canceling each other out.

As the dust clears Gudako is in here Kameha stance. "KA ME HA ME HA!" she fires it straight at Genma. Genma dodges by jumping in the air at the last minute but before he can relax Gudako moves her hands directing the blast to turn around heading straight for Genma. Genma seeing this knows he is a sitting duck so can't dodge he crosses his arms hoping to minimize the damage. The blast hits his head on exploding blowing him to the ground hitting it hard causing cracks on the ground.

Gudako now seeing that the fat bastard is down she stalks toward her prey getting ready to finish him off. As she draws closer Genma jumps up even though he looks like he had been through a meat grinder charges at the redhead. "Dokuja Tankestu Sho!" (Deadly Snake-Pit Probing Palm) Genma aims his palm straight at Gudako's heart to finish her off but just as he is about to reach her she grabs his hand.

Genma is speechless that the girl actually stopped his deadly technique. Gudako showed a face that wasn't amused so she squeezed his arm hard then fired runes at Genma point blank knocking him to a tree. Before he could slide down a red spear buries itself in his left shoulder. He screams in pain as he is impaled. Gudako then stalks up to him drawing multiple runes on his body.

"Now BURN!" the runes detonate burning Genma alive while Gudako laughs manically at his suffering. When the fire dies down she then pulls her spear out causing him to fall on the ground face down groaning in agony. She then kicks him right side up then kicks him a few more times for good measure before planting her spear next to his head. She then sits on top of him and starts punching his face vigorously blood smearing her hands. Once she gets tired she gets off him and sees he is somehow still alive.

Deciding it was time to finish the bastard once in for all she grabs her spear points it at his head. She then lifts it up readying to end his miserable life and stabs down but just as the spear was about to pierce his head a black sword stops her blade. Gudako looks at the bastard who dares stop the killing blow and sees a face she recognizes.

A silvery-white spiky hair man with pale skin, and yellow eyes. He is wearing a faux fur leather hoodie jacket, a grey muscle shirt, and black jean pants. All in all this man looks just like Ichigo Kurosaki. Or perhaps it better to say he looks like the hollow counterpart whose true name was Zangestu.

"Now now as much as I would love to see you kill this sack of meat I still need him alive for one more thing. So how about you and I dance for while I like to see just how strong you are chibi hound of Chulainn."

Gudako seeing that this man is more powerful then he appears especially the fact the blade he is wielding is Tensa Zangestu she decides to stop holding back. In a burst of ki and prana, her aura envelops around her. Gudako's Caster outfit de-materializes switches out to her Lancer outfit for the first time. (Illya's Lancer's install form)

The silver-white haired man whistles. "Wow, now that's a costume change right there. I mean damn kid does your mother know what you're wearing?" He then laughs for a bit. "Damn shame you are still a kid, if you were older I can tell you'll be a real knock out."

'Just my luck he is a pervert. At least for what I can tell he is not into little kids at least.' "Hey, I don't suppose you got a name? I like to know the name of the bastard I'm about to kill And by the way are you a demon or something." Said Gudako.

The man chuckles. "Confidant aren't ya. Well, you can call me Cain and your half right I'm actually half demon. Now as I am your new owner now since your father over there sold you to me."

Gudako has a confused look. "That bastard is not my father. Get your eyes check we look nothing alike."

Cain grins. "I know. But I need a distraction when your folks come looking for you. That sad sack of shit will lead them on a wild goose chase looking for you. Well, I sure they will at least get back the other boy and kill Genma but you will be out of their reach."

"If you think you can easily capture me think again. And if you're hoping that thing Genma injected me with will help you think again my body is already pumping those drugs out of my system."

Cain laughs. "Don't worry kid I plan on beating you unconscious after all I have to break in my new pet."

The two combatants stare at each other a moment before they both start attacking one another at great speeds. Their weapons are blurs as they clash against one another. Gudako then starts to run to get some distance with Cain running after her continuing his assault.

As she runs she fires multiple runes at him only for him to easily swat them away. Gudako then jumps in the air cups her hands together "Masenko Ha!" fires a blast of yellow energy at Cain who raises his blade "Getsuga Tensho!" a wave of black energy slashes her through attack hitting her straight on blowing her back.

Gudako uses her spear to stabilize herself then with ki and prana enhanced speed close the gap between them and kicks him in the face. She then fires several more runes at Cain who is still flying back only for him to raise his hand "Cero" and fire a red blast of demonic energy at the incoming spell blowing them away.

Gudako then charges at Cain closing the gap between them readying to spear the bastard but Cain blocks all her thrust then with monstrous strength knocks her back. Gudako easily stays on her feet but notices that a white mask with tribal markings is growing on Cain's face. Cain starts acting even more twistingly insane and attacks Gudako ruthlessly. Gudako refusing to be outdone by this freak lets mad enhancement empower her and starts counter Cain blow for blow with immense speed and power. The red lines around her body start to form symbols similar to Cu Alters'.

Gudako who was getting tired at looking at that bastard face decides to take out the big guns. She jumps back while firing multiple runes to get him to back off then she unleashes her noble phantasm. "Timber giant, eaten away by fire. Become a cage of flames, WICKER MAN!" A portal opens up behind her with the Timber giant coming out. The giant then unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Cain who tries to deflect them all but some manage to get through. The giant then makes its way to Cain grabbing him then bashes him repeatedly to the ground before putting him in his chest cage.

Gudako seeing that the battle is almost won orders her giant. "BURN him in the INFERNO"S OF HELL TIMBER GIANT!" The Timber giant then ignites itself burning it's captive to death as he roars in agony while Gudako laughs like a madwoman. But a pulse of demonic energy starts to grow in the Timber giant's cage before it erupts with a pillar of crimson demonic energy blasting the Timber giant apart.

Gudako was stunned at just what happened and looks through the remains of the Timber giant and sees a demonic monster wearing a black mask with horns with a red lines stretching vertically across the eyes and long white hair. All in all, he looks like Ichigo's full hollowfied form.

'Well shit this isn't going to end well, is it? I think it's time I make a run for it.' Thought Gudako.

Gudako using her skill disengage to heal herself and escape from battle makes a run for it. Unfortunately for Gudako Cain's speed far outstripped her own and he appears behind her slashing her back knocking her a few ft away. Before she can get up Cain kicks her through a tree. He then starts to systematically tear Gudako apart (figuratively). He beats her down to a bloody mess before kicking her again a few feet away.

Gudako using Battle Continuation to stand uses her mad enhancement to the fullest as she lifts her spear readying to use her Noble Phantasm.

"If I'm going down I'm sure as hell taking you with me you motherfucker!" screamed the redhead. The red spear glows with demonic power as Cain gets into a crouch as a big ball of crimson demonic energy spins in-between its horns.

"Gae Bolg!" Gudako throws her spear at the monster as Cain fires a giant Cero at the redhead. Both attacks collide vying for dominance until both explode.

The red spear lands a few feet away from Gudako but before she can even think of retrieving her spear blood explodes from her chest. Gudako looks down and sees a pale white hand embedded in her chest. Looking where the arm leads she sees a devil-like mask staring back at her. Gudako still not believing what just happened; the monster then takes his hand out causing Gudako to cough up blood as she falls on her knees.

Gudako stares at the blood on her hands from her chest in shock when she hears a voice. "Gudako!" The redhead hears someone call her name. She looks in the direction of the voice and sees Ryoga running toward her in both shocks at what happened to her and rage at the one who did it. She raises her hands to him trying to warn him to run away but as she tries to speak she coughs up more blood the words dying in her mouth before her eyes roll in the back of her head as she falls on her back.

Ryoga was charging at the monster in rage. He had woken up a few minutes ago only to find everyone else unconscious but with a missing redhead. Hearing the sounds of battle he followed it only to be greeted at the sight of the Timber Giant being summoned. He watched the fight expecting Gudako to win as usual only for the giant to be blown apart by the most terrifying demonic monster he ever saw coming out. He was too shocked at its appearance he barely registered when it started beating Gudako senseless. By the time he got his faculties together the monster hand had embedded itself in her chest.

Now Ryoga is charging the monster in rage at both the monster for hurting possibly killing his best friend and at himself for not doing anything earlier. Ryoga in his archer outfit takes out his umbrella reinforcing it with ki and prana to make it harder and sharper thrust at the Demonic monster to tear it a new hole. Only for the monster to easily swat the umbrella aside and grab Ryoga by the neck strangling the boy.

Ryoga tries with all his might to get out of the monster's grip but to no avail. He starts to lose consciousness as he runs out of air. He looks to the redhead lying on the ground and tries to reach out to her. "Aarrgh I-I'm…s-sorry I failed you." He then loses consciousness.

Cain seeing that the boy is no longer moving drops him. Cain then stares at the dying redhead before kneeling down beside her. His mask starts to melt as it pours into Gudako's chest wound. It starts to close up Gudako's wound healing her saving her life. Cain whose mask now only covers the left upper side then picks Gudako up cradling her in his arms treating as if she was the most delicate thing in the world.

Cain darkly chuckles. "Don't worry red, I won't let you die. That was a good fight. Hadn't had a fight like that in a long time. I'm sure once I break you in you will make a fine monster just like myself. I can already imagine us both slaughtering people like it hasn't gone out of style. And those red markings that made you more powerful will definitely come in handy as I can tell they take a bit of your sanity; which will make it all the more easier to control you my pet."

Cain then makes his way back to where the other ware as he was dragging Ryoga as well. He then drops Ryoga then goes over to Genma searches his body and takes the signed contract then walks over to Ryoga now lying face down. He puts the contract in Ryoga's hand then puts it under him on his chest. He then walks back over to Genma and kicks him awake. "Get up lard ass!"

Genma groans but gets up and looks upon the one who woke him up only to see the devil incarnate standing before him.

"Before you piss yourself shouldn't you be going? As you can see the kids have been incapacitated. I still surprised you got two of them down." Said Cain.

Genma now recognizing that the monster is indeed his Benefactor looks to see that the redhead is cradled in his arms. And she looks to be a bloody mess.

Genma winces a little at the sight but feels no remorse especially after the beating the redhead gave him. "So does this mean the contract is complete and I can go now?"

Cain waves him off. "Yes yes, you can go. I already paid off the Hojo's for you. Just be lucky you manage to deliver before the contract could kill you. Now be gone I can't stand looking at you any longer. Go before I decide to kill you for my amusement."

Genma not needing to be told twice heads over to Ranma takes out some rope ties him up then throws him over the shoulder. 'Now I can finally get out here and get back to China. Ranma still needs to become a man amongst men then he can marry one of Tendo's daughters. Hmm, I wonder if I can find a good hypnotist for Ranma, I can't have him trying to run away again to the Hibiki's. Best the boy forgets all about them especially that girl.'

Genma then makes his way out of the park with Ranma on his shoulder. Cain watches the man leave. 'Heh, stupid fool you are just the bait for the Hibiki's. They will definitely come after you first giving me enough time to get this girl under my control. As much as I like to take on the Hibikis taking them all at once is suicide. One on one I could definitely win so the girl is to help even the odds. Besides I have been meaning to collect the bounty on the Hibikis heads for a while now. Too bad the kid doesn't have a bounty, oh well better not piss them off first they fight harder and more unpredictably when angry.' Thought Cain.

Cain than to makes his way out of the park not before glancing at a bush before leaving with the redhead. From out of said bush Shirokuro comes out after witnessing the fight between Gudako and the monster. Shirokuro walks over to the little master and tries to shake him awake but to no avail. Shirokuro deciding it was best to take the boy back to her masters so they can heal the boy. And so they can learn what happened so they can mount a rescue for the other two.

As she put the boy on her back she notices a piece of paper in his hand. She takes it reads it before putting it away. Just as she is about to make her way to the hospital she smells a familiar scent similar to her master. Though she knows she needs to get back to her masters but her instincts tell her to follow this scent. So she decides to follow the scent before heading to the hospital.

Hospital

In the Hospital room, Nodoka is in labor as she is giving birth to her new child. Kazuma is with her holding her hand just like Ryuho before with Krista. Ryuho and Krista are in the other room watching the proceedings.

"I hope Ryo-chan and others get here soon. Ranma should be here to see his sister born." Said Krista.

"Don't worry I'm sure the kids are just goofing off before heading home. I'm sure Shirokuro will deliver the letter if they take too long." Said Ryuho.

As the two watch the doctor who is now starting to take out the baby.

"Come on No-chan you just have to push just a little more and this whole thing is over." Said Kazuma.

"Uargh what do you think I've been doing Kazu-Kun." Retorted Nodoka.

In a few minutes, the doctor finally takes out the baby. "It's a girl." The nurses then start to clean the baby off before wrapping it in a blanket handing it over to the mother to see.

Nodoka can't help but look at her baby girl with strands of red hair on her head in adoration. Kazuma can't help but feel proud that he of all people is a dad officially now.

"Kazu-Kun looks at our daughter isn't she just precious." Said Nodoka.

"Yes, she is. So what are you going to name her." Asked Kazuma.

"Since it was thanks to my old friend that we are together now I decided to name her after her. Her name will be Noemi." Said Nodoka.

Kazuma chuckles at this. "Noemi huh, well with Gudako as her big sister I'm certain she will make a perfect Noemi jr. I'm sure wherever our old friend Noemi is she is happy for us."

Nodoka smiles. "Yes, I'm certain of that. So where is Ranma and the others I was hoping they be here by now."

"Oh don't worry I'll check with Krista. I'm sure they will be here."Kazuma then leaves the room heading to the other room where the other two are. He walks up to Krista who is holding her daughter Yoiko.

"Hey sis, hey Ryuho." Greeted Kazuma.

"Kazuma you're here how is Nodoka and the baby and what did you name her?" asked Krista.

"Okay okay settles down Nodoka and the baby are fine. Nodoka named the girl Noemi, can you believe that. Now we have two Noemi running around." Said Kazuma.

The three adults laugh at this.

"But speaking of two Noemi's where are Gudako and the others at? They should have been here by now." Said Ryuho

Just as the three were discussing about the missing teens Shirokuro enters the room.

"Shirokuro you're here where are the others?" asked Ryuho.

Shirokuro points behind her to the door that is opened. There by the door is a woman who looks like she is in her mid-late 30s. She has green hue dark hair in a ponytail reaching her mid-back has bluish green eyes. She is wearing a grey long shirt with a green travel vest and grey pants.

Ryuho was speechless at the sight of the woman he hasn't seen in almost 20yrs. Luckily Krista recovered faster than her husband.

"Mama Ganaha it's good to see you again. It's been too long since your last visit." Said Krista.

"It's good to see you too Krista-chan. I see you are holding my newest grandchild too. As much as I want to hold the adorable little munchkin I afraid I'm still holding on to the older one. He has gotten bigger since the last time I saw him." Said Ganaha.

Krista now looks over her mother in law's shoulder and sees her eldest son. "Ryo-chan? I see you found my son but why is he unconscious and for that matter where are the other two?"

"Afraid I don't know. Your dog here came up to me when I was trying to find my way to your house. I noticed my grandson Ryoga right away on her back. I believe something bad happened as Shirokuro gave me this." Ganaha then shows a tranquilizer dart.

"A tranquilizer dart, who would possibly use this? Wait was that used on my son?" said Krista.

"Ryuho finally snaps out of it and approaches the group. "Mom do have any idea what might have happened?"

Ganaha shakes her head. "Sorry son but I don't. The only one who could've seen is asleep and the other is the dog." Shirokuro then makes her presence known again and takes out a piece of paper and hands it over to Ryuho who takes it. He then reads the paper before he starts to scrunch up the paper in rage.

"Genma you son of a Bitch you're a dead man."

This catches Kazuma attention. "Wait for Genma what does this have to do with him?" Ryuho hands the paper to the others to read. Their reactions were no better.

"That lousy sack of shit had the balls to sell my daughter! He just signed his death warrant!" shouted Krista.

"I can't believe this. This is my fault! I should have killed the fucker the moment I laid eyes on him. The old me would have done just that." Said Kazuma.

"Men who sell children are the worst kind of scum." Said Ganaha.

Ryuho looks to the dog. "Shirokuro can you tell us what else happened?" Shirokuro then starts explaining everything she saw after she saw the redhead fight Genma until she fought that demonic monster. How the dog explained all that with only paw signs and without the ability to speak is yet another mystery.

"So let me get this straight, this Demon or monster whatever fought and defeated Gudako by running her through, strangled my son, and then took Gudako to do Kami knows what. And let's not forget Genma kidnapped Ranma. So that's everything girl?" Said Ryuho as Shirokuro nods her head

Krista who was now crying after learning what happened to Gudako. "My little girl. That bastard killed my little girl. How could I let that happened? Noemi, I failed you I'm so sorry." Lamented Krista as Ganaha is trying to comfort her.

"There there Krista it's not your fault. It is obvious this Genma is the one at fault, not you. Besides I believe this girl is still alive after all that monster didn't take her unless he planned on keeping her alive." Said Ganaha as she tries to calm her daughter in law down.

"She is right sis. The ones at fault are those two. We just have to track them down kill those sons of bitches and rescue the Ranma and Gudako." Said Kazuma in determination.

"For once we agree on something Kazuma. No one Fucks with the Hibiki's and gets away with it and I mean no one!" shouted Ryuho.

Krista finally calming looks to everyone with determined eyes. "Yes, your right. We are going to save our kids and kill those bastards who dare hurt my son and daughter."

"So if you guys plan on chasing after them what are you going to do about the twins. They have to be taken care of remembering. Who's going to look after them?" asked Ganaha.

"Uh, I was so into the whole revenge thing I forgot all about them. You think we can just leave them at my folk's place or something." Said Kazuma.

"Oniichan have you forgotten that mom and dad are on that sea cruise across the Atlantic." Said Krista.

Kazuma looks Sheepish. "Oh, I forgot."

"I don't suppose we can just try to have maybe both my mom and Nodoka stay behind and take care of them?" suggested Ryuho.

"Nodoka would be the first one to hunt this two down as both her children were kidnapped. And don't even think about not telling her I'm not going to lie about why Gudako and Ranma aren't here." Said Krista.

Ryuho looks to his mother. "Hey don't look at me. I took care of you all by myself and look how that turned out. How am I supposed to take care of 3 kids when I care barely take care of the one?" said Ganaha.

Ryuho sighs. "Guess we are taking them with us then. We might need some back up as we are protecting the little ones as well."

"I'll call my brother Straight and maybe I'll call my sister Kanami as well. She can help take care of the kids. I would just send them to her but considering the last time I had her babysit Ryoga well less said the better." Said Krista.

"So mom, are you planning on coming with us as well? It's going to be dangerous." Asked Ryuho.

Ganaha smiles at her son. "Ryuho we just got reunited after years of being apart and you think I just let you leave me behind, I don't think so. Besides, I'm no stranger to demons and monsters I've been lost in the reverse side world for 5 yrs so I fought a few strange monsters. You should meet my friend and sempai I meet there she was that most powerful woman I ever met."

"Reverse side of the world? What kind of place is that?" asked Ryuho.

"It's a very interesting tale. My sempai ended up following me after the 30th time I ended up trespassing in her land completely bypassing the defenses she set up. She was curious about how I somehow got there. We've been traveling together this last five years and it was only a year ago we finally left the riverside of the world. Sempai is currently exploring right now as she been stuck in that other place for so long but she said she will be back as she has ways to track me down. Maybe later I'll tell you the rest of the story." Said Ganaha.

"Well at that will interesting tale for later. All that's left is for someone to tell Nodoka what happened. Kazuma that's all you as you are her husband to be so you tell her the bad news." Said Ryuho.

"Good luck Oniichan while you do that I'll take care of Ryoga here." Said Krista.

"Oh man, I feel like a hurricane about to be unleashed. Well isn't this just great. Might as well get this over with." Kazuma then walks back into the room preparing himself to tell Nodoka the news while everyone else looks over Ryoga while they make plans to save the other two kids.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you are all enjoying the story. The reason I had Gudako kidnap was to move the story along and give them an excuse to travel some more since school is boring and takes up too much time. That and so they can visit Jusenkyo for obvious reasons.


	15. Chapter 14 Hibiki Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: This chapter was one hell of a chapter to complete so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

3rd POV:

A certain half-demon makes his way out of town while carrying an unconscious redhead. He looks to the slumbering redhead, more importantly, the bracelet on her wrist.

"Ah I see I can't take it off of you can I. It looks like it connected to something that lets whoever has the corresponding bracelet can find you no matter where you go. Luckily for me, I know a few tricks to make certain the Hibikis can't find you unless I say so." Said Cain.

Cain holds his hand over the bracelet as his hand glows. A moment later in his hand are several copies of Gudako's bracelet.

Cain darkly chuckles. "With this, the Hibikis will be set on quite the wild goose chase. These bracelets emit the same signature as red's bracelet."

Cain then summons a few lesser demons."Okay, you guys take these ones of these bracelets and get lost somewhere I don't care where just none of you end up in the same place together. Try to find other groups of demons or something it may help improve your odds."

As the demons make ready to leave he calls one of the demons over. "Make sure you take the bracelet to a man name Genma Saotome. Put it on his son without them knowing they should still be around town now hurry and go!" ordered Cain. The demon quickly leaves to complete its task.

"And now it's time to go to that special place in Hell's garden to complete the ritual that will bind you to me red." Cain then opens a dark portal as he walks through it the portal quickly closes the two traveling to place unknown.

Kazuma POV:

After being unanimously voted to tell No-chan the news I went try to prepare myself but as soon as I saw that happy face on Nodoka as she held little Noemi I choked. Okay so I couldn't ruin the big day she just gave birth for crying out loud and I suppose to tell her both her kids were kidnapped with one of them possibly dead. So I lied and told her Gudako was off on one of her magical misadventures and she dragged the boys with her.

Luckily for me, she believed me so I was able to escape her wrath for now besides No-chan needs her rests so I don't want to give her a heart attack or something.

So went back to the others who were still checking on Ryoga who was still unconscious. Poor kid, he had to watch as that bastard run Gudako through. The kids going to end up blaming himself acting all depressed just like his father Ryuho and he won't have someone's shoulder to cry on like Ryuho had my sister.

"Okay, guys I couldn't bring myself to tell her yet. She just gave birth so it is supposed to be a happy day. So can we save this for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Don't worry onii-chan, I agree with you. We'll wait until tomorrow. Though I'm going in to see Nodoka new baby first then we should head home to take care of Ryo-chan." Said Krista.

After that my sister went inside the room to see Nodoka and her baby Noemi. Heh Noemi, I still can't believe I'm a father. Me of all people a reckless playboy, well former anyway.

While waiting until my sister came back I watched as Ryuho's mother Ganaha play with the twins. She certainly good with kids all right, I can see the little tykes took a quick liking to her. I still find it odd she looks so young considering she is probably in her mid-60s.

Wait, why did she just start staring at me the moment I thought that. Okay smile and wave and maybe she won't suspect anything. Ah shit, she coming this way act natural!

"Why hello, Mrs. Hibiki nice weather we're having." Smooth real smooth.

She starts smiling at me similar to how my sister does when she is annoyed. She then placed her hand on my shoulder squeezing it hard forcing me to my knees. "Now Mr. Cougar I hope you weren't thinking anything bad about me like per say my age, were you?

Quick think of something! "Of course not I'm sure you're a fine young beautiful woman, Mrs. Hibiki." I pleaded.

Damn, I did my best to get out of this alive. Damn the Hibiki's and their stupendous strength. I can see that bastard Ryuho silently snickering over there while I'm at his mother's mercy. Stupid pig always hiding behind a woman what does my sister see in him anyway.

"Oh good of you to think of me like that but I'm a Miss, not Mrs. I never married okay." She smiles all good naturally even though there is a monster behind that smile.

"Of course Miss Hibiki," I say enthusiastically.

After accepting my words as truth she let me go and went back to her grandkids. We ended up waiting a while before Krista finally got back. We all started heading home together with Shirokuro leading the pack with Ryoga riding piggyback on Ryuho and Krista carefully guiding him while I was guiding Ganaha who was also holding the twins.

Once we finally reached home I immediately went off to the scene of the crime to look for clues. Now that Hibiki's were in the bounded field I wasn't worried about them getting lost anymore though Ganaha's comment about recognizing the bounded field was made with runes caught my attention but the scene of crime first curiosity second.

I headed to the park Shirokuro told us the fight was and it didn't take me long to find where the battle took place considering the aftermath. There were trees torn apart, places on the ground that looked like a grenade went off, a huge upturn of dirt looking like some fired a big ki wave, and hell the remains of Gudako's Timber Giant she showed us a few months back slowly falling apart. I have to say it looks like someone blasted the thing from the inside blasting its head off. All in all, this was the scene of one epic battle. Shame I missed it.

As I was going through the devastation I saw part of the ground that looked like someone hit it hard. There was a red spot there. Going in close to get a better look I see that it is blood. When I touched it I notice there was a strand of red hair in the blood. This is it isn't? This is where that motherfucker ripped a hole in her chest. My hands clench and I feel my arm transform to its more demonic form. That Fucker, That son of a Bitch is going to pay for hurting my little girl that I swear it. That fucker better make sure Gudako survived or I swear to God I will tear the world apart to find this asshole!

After my little meltdown, I went off looking around to see if there were any trails left to find the bastard as well as that sad sack of shit Genma. I spent hours looking but to no avail. I decided to head home and call it a day for now. Besides we can always find Gudako since Ryoga has that bracelet. Yeah, everything will be fine well find Gudako Kill both Genma and that bastard and of course save Ranma.

The Next Day

This morning was slower than usual. Probably due to the fact, there is no Gudako running around dragging behind her. Now only Ryoga is left and he still hasn't come out of his room, he asked if he can be left alone for a while. Must be the guilt of not being able to save either of his friends is killing him. I hope Krista or Ganaha can help the boy cheer up. There is still hope after all.

After eating some breakfast I had to sate my curiosity about Ganaha knowing about runes so went to her and asked. She told me her sempai or sensei which her friend prefers taught her a bit of rune last year as well as a teacher how to properly use a spear. Apparently, Ganaha uses a spear just like Gudako though her spear is green. What a strange coincidence.

She did say her sempai was looking into a way to control her curse so she can use it to go anywhere she likes instead of going to places at random. So yeah that's a good thing. I guess Ryuho's mom may have found a way to cure or control the family curse after all. And here I was thinking Gudako might solve the curse. But then again her friend hasn't done it yet so maybe when we get Gudako gets back we can have those two can get together to solve the curse. Well, at least Krista will be happy not having to worry about the twins getting lost especially her daughter Yoiko.

Considering Ryuho's mom never getting married even though she had him well I can come up with a few reasons how that may have happened and they are all the result of her being lost and alone. Hopefully, my niece won't have to worry about that. Because if some asshole tries to take advantage of Yoiko or God forbid Noemi I swear to God I will castrate every last man on the planet except Ryoga and Ranma, and maybe Ryuho too if I feel generous.

After my talk with Ganaha, I went over to get Ryuho so we can go looking for both Ranma and Gudako. I also asked if we can bring Ryoga along so he can use the bracelet. Unfortunately, he told me the bracelet wasn't working as it was giving multiple signatures in different directions. That, unfortunately, means that bastard knew about the bracelet and must have made a way to make dummy signatures for the bracelet to follow. Damn No-chan won't be happy when she hears about this.

So with that Ryuho and I plus Shirokuro to make sure Ryuho doesn't wander offset out to look for clues about our two kids missing whereabouts. We spent hours looking high and low asking anyone if they have seen two kids with their description. We eventually found a lead when an old woman saw a man in a white gi with his left arm in a sling came with his tied up son on his shoulder to visit the local hypnotherapist.

We rushed to the address the woman gave us and when we arrived we asked the hypnotherapist about Ranma. The therapist at first didn't trust us with the information something about patient confidentiality or whatever. So we told the man everything about Genma and what he did as well as show him the contract Genma signed to sell Gudako. The therapist at first didn't believe the story but reacted when he heard Ryoga's and Gudako's name so when we gave him the contract he paled considerably after reading it.

Apparently several hours ago Genma came here trying to cure his son's delusions. He said Ranma kept talking to imaginary friends called Ryoga and Gudako; and an imaginary mother when the real one died years ago. That and his son kept ranting about demons, monsters, heroic spirits and whatnot was making him violent. Genma showed his sling arm as proof of his violent tendencies. The hypnotherapist believing the Genma's son was delusional despite Ranma's protest decided to use hypnosis to suppress these memories so he wouldn't be violent anymore.

After the therapist finished his story Ryuho, Shirokuro and I were furious. We demanded he tell us where the bastard went. Luckily the man overheard Genma talk about going to China to a place called Jusenkyo. Where ever that place is we now know where to find Genma at least.

We left the place searching a few more hours to check if Genma booked a flight or ship to see if we could head him off but found nothing. So we headed back home knowing eventually will have to tell Nodoka the truth eventually. Luckily she still doped up on drugs after the pregnancy so she won't hurt too much so she mostly sleeping.

Another two days go by before Nodoka and the baby come home. In that time both my brother Straight and little sister Kanami joined us at the house bringing a truck pulling a travel trailer. We are going to use the travel trailer to make it easier to take care of the kids as they need space and constant care. The travel trailer had one bed that could fit 2-4 people, a kitchen, a small dining table, a bathroom and shower, a couch, and two sofa chairs. The thing is practically a mini house. I sometimes forget how rich my family is. Good thing I have elder siblings to take care of the family business so I can relax in the lap of luxury. Of course, I don't actually do that as I am quite self-sufficient.

Well its time to face the music, I have to tell Nodoka about her son and Gudako. We are planning on leaving today on our trip and Nodoka been asking for our two missing kids. Hopefully, Nodoka won't kill me for not telling her sooner.

3rd POV:

Hibiki Manor

As everyone is packing up preparing for the trip Krista is leading Nodoka to the training room. "Now Krista, why are we heading to the training room? I just wanted to know where my son and Gudako are?" asked Nodoka.

"I know Nodoka but Kazuma really needs to tell you something it is important." Said Krista.

The two arrive in the training room where Kazuma is waiting. Krista soon leaves leaving the couple alone. While Kazuma is preparing himself for the coming storm Nodoka was wondering what Kazuma is going to tell her.

'I wonder what it is he wants to tell me. Is he going to propose to me now? I know we plan on getting married but he wanted to make the proposal someplace special so that can't be it.' Thought Nodoka.

"Nodoka there is something I neglected to tell you these last 3 days and it concerns both Ranma and Gudako." Said Kazuma.

"What happened to my babies? Are they hurt? Where are they?" demanded worriedly Nodoka.

Kazuma knowing there was no way out of this told Nodoka everything concerning the day she gave birth that Gudako, Ranma, and Ryoga were attacked by Genma, Gudako fighting an unknown demon then running her through and taking her body with it, Genma kidnapping Ranma, and Genma taking Ranma to a hypnotherapist to think all of them were figments of his imagination.

After Kazuma finished his story he saw Nodoka was unnaturally still frozen like a statue. He walks over to her to shake her out of it only to be greeted by a large wave of ki crash right into him blowing him across the room into the wall.

Nodoka's aura was blazing scorching hot all over the room causing her hair to come undone and now is flowing all around her. "GENMA!" screamed Nodoka. Nodoka was losing it. The fact that some monster possibly killed her surrogate daughter and took her body and if it isn't bad enough that bastard Genma sold her to the monster then took her son and brainwashed him into believing she and the rest of the family don't exist.

Krista who was in the living room with Ganaha and Kanami playing with the twins and Noemi sensed Nodoka's battle aura. She immediately rushes to the training room to help her friend.

Kazuma who was now suffering the full brunt of Nodoka's aura was struggling to get close to Nodoka to get her to calm down but her aura keeps pushing him back. Luckily for him, his sister finally arrives. Krista seeing the situation unleashes her aura turning it into a barrier to the brunt of Nodoka's aura as she moved closer to her friend.

Krista now in close proximity to Nodoka and wraps her arm around her. Using her aura to mix with Nodoka to cancel out the scorching hot aura she starts to rub Nodoka's back to calm her down.

"Calm down Nodoka. We are here with you. We will help you through this. And we will find and rescue both Ranma and Gudako I promise." Said Krista.

Kazuma seeing that the hot aura is gone heads over to the two and follows his sister's lead hugs Nodoka. "No-chan I'm here. I promise I'll get our kids back no matter what. So I need you to trust in me. Have I ever let you down before?"

Nodoka who was finally coming out of rage induced haze notices both her best friend and fiancé holding her. She was on such an emotional high she couldn't help but cry in their arms. They stay like this for several minutes letting Nodoka calm down.

"Um, guys thank you for that. Sorry for that outburst but I was just so angry." Said Nodoka.

"Don't worry about it Nodoka. I had three days to get over that uncontrollable anger and turn it into a focus to hunt down those bastards." Said Krista.

"Thanks, Krista." Responded Nodoka

"Hey don't forget me, I'll always be there for you No-chan no matter what." Said Kazuma

"Don't worry I could never forget you Kazu-kun and thank you for always being there for me." Said Nodoka.

"Now come on Nodoka lets go see our babies as they are a good way to distract ourselves and remember what is important." Said Krista.

After the three's bonding moment they returned to the living room where Kanami was looking after the three babies. They joined her enjoying their little joys of life. While they were doing that Ganaha was heading up to her grandson's room to talk with him.

'I'm really enjoying the fact I can walk around the house without fear of ending up lost somewhere. I love spending time with my family, it's been too long since I was together with anyone for long periods of time.' Thought Ganaha.

In Ryoga's room, the boy in question is lying in his bed already finished packing but still feeling completely down after everything that happened a few days ago. As he was contemplating everything his Grandmother enters the room.

"Ryoga dear I like to talk with you, how are you dear?" asked Ganaha.

"I'm fine Grandma." Said Ryoga as he sits up.

Ganaha sits next to him wrapping an arm around him. "But you are not fine, no not really are you? You can tell me Ryoga, we're Hibiki's so I know a thing about depression slowly crushing us on the inside as we try to hold everything in. So tell me as you need to vent it all out."

Ryoga looks to his grandmother with sad eyes. "I failed them. I couldn't do a damn thing to stop the bastard. I was completely useless and utterly helpless to stop that monster killing Gudako. I was there as I saw him rip a hole through her and couldn't do a damn thing but watch as she laid there dying. And not to mention my other friend Ranma who was finally warming up to was kidnapped and brainwashed to forget all about us."

Ganaha pats Ryoga on the back. "There there is that everything?"

"No, it's just that I'm weak. I wasn't strong enough and because of that I couldn't save my friends and now I'm all alone again. The one time it matter I screwed up." Cried Ryoga.

Ganaha pulls Ryoga into a hug. "There there cry it all out Ryoga. Let it all out."

Ryoga ends up crying in his grandmother's arms for several minutes before he finally starts to calm down.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Ganaha.

"Yes, grandmother. I guess it just like what Gudako said. Crying help relieves stress. I really needed this." Said Ryoga.

"This Gudako girl really sounds like a smart girl. I really like to meet her. Now come on we should finish getting ready for our trip. And don't worry about your girlfriend I have a feeling she is still alive so we should get going if prince charming is going to save his princess." Teased Ganaha.

"Ah Grandma she not my g-girlfriend; she just a really good friend." Stuttered Ryoga.

"Whatever you say Ryo-chan." Teased Ganaha.

The two then go downstairs with the others as go over their entire luggage making sure they have everything. They then pack everything in the RV and as they get ready they are deciding on their designated driver.

"So Kazu-kun, who's going to drive, Will it be Straight oniisan?" asked the long brown hair in a ponytail young woman Kanami.

"Nah as much as I like his driving we need to get to places around the world in little to no time. So Ryuho driving." Said Kazuma.

Ryuho was surprised at this. "What! You do know I'll just get us lost Kazuma. What are you trying to pull?"

"Hey, easy there I'm just saying to cut down on time and travel we use your curse to get us to places faster." Explained Kazuma.

"Its' fine Ryuho I helped Oniichan come up with the idea. Your curse does get you across continents in a matter of minutes. There is also the fact you tend to end up in places that are in need so maybe by using your curse with Ryoga's bracelet, we can track down the multiple signatures narrowing down Gudako's location. Also, we can make it to China faster to head to that place Jusenkyo rescue Ranma." Explained Krista.

"Not to mention kill that son of bitch Genma." Muttered Nodoka darkly.

"I guess you have a point you two but what if my curse keeps transporting us places at random when we get close to the signatures?" asked Ryuho.

"That when I come in. When we get close enough you and I will switch and I will drive the rest of the way there." Said Straight.

Ganaha clapping her hand together. "Okay, then that sounds like a good plan. Okay let's get going then and Ryuho if you ever get tired of driving I'll take over as we both have the same curse."

"Thanks, mom I appreciate it." Said Ryuho.

"Yahoo! We're going on a family trip. We really should do this more often Krista oneesan." Exclaimed Kanami.

Krista chuckles. "Calm down nee-chan you'll never get a boyfriend if you don't act more ladylike."

Kanami pouts. "Hey, I had plenty of boyfriends. It just that Kazu-kun and Straight oniisan keep scaring them all off."

Straight and Kazuma act unapologetic as they mutter under their breath. "Well, we wouldn't have to if you didn't keep attracting so many sleazed balls and weirdoes."

After their playful banter, everyone starts to get the vehicles. It was unanimously decided the women, kids, and Shirokuro minus Ryoga will be in the RV while the men ride in the truck. That and the men knew if one of them were back in the RV with the women they would be on diaper duty.

So with Ryuho at the wheel and Ryoga as navigator, they set out to find their missing two kids.

"Hey, Straight I just realized something." Said Kazuma in the backseat with Straight.

"What is it?" asked Straight.

"I just realized we let two directionally cursed people drive to god knows where." Said Kazuma.

"Uh yeah, I believe that was the point. Where are you going with this?" asked Straight.

"Well, Ryuho normally runs into trouble when he lost. Nothing he can't handle but when Krista and I joined him on his travels the danger got bigger, meaner and weirder. And the last family trip we did together the stakes got even higher as we ended up having people come to find us to solve some world crises or another." Said Kazuma.

"Come on Kazuya it couldn't be that bad right?" asked Straight.

Kazuma points to the front window. Straight looking through it is surprised to see a battlefield taking place in front of them with some bizarre monsters with strange armor wielding plasma guns attacking green armored men soldiers with orange visors, armored vehicles with a chained machine gun, unknown big tanks that look similar to that of a scorpion, flying vehicles shooting each other. All in all, it was one big cluster fuck of insanity.

"Uh Kazuya, I don't think we're in Nerima anymore." Said Straight.

"No shit." Replied Kazuma.

Kazuma POV:

It's been two weeks since the start of this insane rescue mission. And whatever possessed me to suggest Ryuho drive us around was a good idea, well they say hindsight was 20/20. Either way, not five minutes out of this journey we started out on we somehow end up in a middle of a futuristic war. Unless we wanted the RV blown up we had no choice but to stop. Luckily the guys who were human weren't too hostile. They were surprised why a bunch of civilians was doing here though.

Seeing how we couldn't drive our way out Ryuho, Ryoga, Straight, Krista, Ganaha and I went out to fight this aliens or covenant as they called them. We spent the three whole days there fighting nonstop. We all stuck together so our directionally challenged companions didn't get lost out here. Luckily for us, our abilities were able to pierce their armor though there were a few that endured better than others like those aliens with the big gun and shield; tough bastards those guys.

We had a good battle formation going in. Ryuho and I were the muscle we tear right through anyone in our way. Straight using his supersonic speed attacks and Ganaha with her lightning fast spearman work were speed as they did hit and runs. While Krista and Ryoga were supporting as they rained death from above-using ki blast and arrows. All in all, we were unstoppable.

In the end, we still managed to beat back these aliens after we blew up this big arachnid-like machine. The soldiers we were fighting with were grateful but were suspicious of us because of our strange abilities. They actually wanted us to come with them for questioning. We only agreed so we can leave besides we had Ryuho on the wheel again so when they thought we were still following them we were already long gone. At least we got plenty of souvenirs like all those weapons just lying around on the ground just begging to be taken; luckily Ganaha had this magic bag that could fit an untold number stuff into it.

We spent days after that on the road not quite sure where we were at times. We were able to track down a few of the signatures at least but all we found were demons carrying a copy of Gudako's bracelet. We destroyed each one we came across to help narrow down the search.

Of course on our quest, we ended up near the place that happened to be under some kind of crises in one form or another so we ended up helping to save the day again. Though the idea of simply moving on crossed our minds we still couldn't resist a cry for help. At least a few of them had the signature there so that gave us more incentive to investigate.

So far we've been running into demon/monster groups when we found those fake bracelets. Only once did just come across just one demon with the bracelet and it was on a deserted island relaxing on a beach sipping on a coconut. Almost felt bad killing the bastard but he is an accomplice to the bastard who took Gudako so no mercy.

Well, at least the trip wasn't too bad. The women of the group with Shirokuro had some great bonding time with the babies back there. There were a few times we changed positions with them with us in the RV taking care of the babies while they drove. It wasn't too bad taking care of the kids when they weren't crying or needing a diaper change. It was nice spending some time with my daughter. She looks so much like her mother thankfully though she has my golden brown eyes, so I'm certain she'll grow up to be a beautiful woman one day. Damn, that means boys will be after her. Hopefully will get Gudako back I'm sure she'll keep my little girl from dating some punk.

You know now that I think about it my golden brown eyes aren't all that different then Gudako's amber gold eyes. I can see now why people mistook me for her father saying she has my eyes. Well, people always mistook old Noemi and Nodoka as sisters so I guess no one won't think twice about Gudako and little Noemi being sisters.

Well after spending several days searching we eventually ended up in China. Seeing this was a good break from our search to look for Ranma we switched our designated driver with Straight so we can stick around here and go to the nearest town.

When we arrived in town we asked if anyone knew both Jusenkyo was and if they have seen Genma. We ended up getting a map to Jusenkyo and we heard rumors around town about a man in a white gi arrange a marriage with his son to a merchant's daughter only to steal the dowry and ran off.

When Nodoka learned Genma was here she was furious. She wanted nothing more than to cut the bastard to pieces. We went to the merchants to get as much information as we can. We also paid them back what Genma stole sense Nodoka still felt responsible for letting the bastard take Ranma the first time. Luckily the merchants didn't react badly to the fact Nodoka was Ranma's mother. They just told us the place they heard they were going next then asked we never come back again. I guess after what Genma did they didn't want to deal with any more foreigners.

So here we are now after two weeks from the start of our journey. Truthfully I was hoping to kill the bastard who took Gudako first then save Genma for last as I slowly kill the bastard but oh well, either way, the bastard dies.

3rd POV:

Somewhere in China

The Hibiki Party are nearing the nearby town that is close to Jusenkyo where they heard was where Genma was headed. In the RV the woman was discussing what they are going to do when they get there.

The women were sitting together with Krista and Nodoka on the conch and the other two on the sofa chairs'. "So who's going to help with the search? We all can't go for obvious reasons." Said Ganaha.

"I'm going on the search no questions asked." Said Nodoka with determinations.

"Guess I'll be heading out as I need to make sure my boys don't wander off. And Shirokuro is going as well for extra protection for Nodoka." Said Krista, Shirokuro barks affirmative.

"Well, I'm of course staying I'm not that much of a fighter like you guys but at least I know my way around firearms." Said Kanami patting her gun holster.

"I'll be staying to make sure no one tries to break in. Besides two lost boys to watch out for is already a chore you don't need a lost woman in the mix as well." Ganaha says in joking humor. Everyone laughed at that enjoying the little humor.

"So what are we going to do about Ranma if he doesn't remember you guys? What if he fights back if we try to rescue him?" asked Kanami.

There was silence in the room for the women weren't quite sure what to do in such a situation. A moment later Ganaha spoke up. "I may be able to do something about Ranma's memory. I have these runes my senpai taught me. One of the runes she taught me deals with the mind. It helps me focus when my mind has too many thoughts and helps me remember things I have forgotten. It should help Ranma think more clearly and stimulate his mind to help unsuppressed some of his memories."

"Will it really work?" asked anxiously Nodoka.

"It should but I'm still learning more on runes so cross your fingers. I'll get started on the rune you just need to place it on his head and the memories should start to resurface." Said Ganaha.

"Thank you aunt Ganaha." Replied Nodoka.

"Hmm, the aunt I guess I like the sound of that." Said Ganaha.

As the woman continued their discussion the town in question they will be visiting soon two individuals just arrived in town after fleeing from the last one. The man in the white gi with his left arm still in a sling and his son closely following behind complaining along the way.

"Stupid Pops, why did you have to steal from those people? They were really nice. I was just starting to get along with Keera; we were just starting to be friends." Complained Ranma.

Genma scoffs. "Ha, I see you are getting soft again boy. A real man doesn't need to make friends with girls as they are distractions from the art."

Ranma scoffs. "It's' always the art with you, isn't it. Any time I start to make a friend you always ruin it I'm sick of it."

"Stop sounding like a girl and be a man and suck it up." Taunted Genma.

"I am not a Girl!" yelled Ranma

"Then act like it girl. Now come on we need to get some supplies before we head to Jusenkyo." taunted Genma. The two then continue making their way into town with Ranma begrudgingly following behind.

'At least the boy isn't asking about why he doesn't remember out the last destination anymore. I was worried about those headaches he was having would make his memories return with him trying to run away again. At least they stopped for the most part.' Thought Genma.

Ranma who was in a white gi was following behind was thinking about his spotty memories. 'I still can't remember much of my time at that school I went to. I know something important happen there. My head hurts every time I think about it. There is also the fact there are clothes that were in my book bag that were not something I remember buying and I doubt Pops would have got it for me. The red Chinese shirt and black pants made my heart clench with my eyes watering each time I held them. I couldn't help but sometimes remembering someone giving them to me with red hair. I couldn't remember their face or anything but I was certain whoever they were they were close to me, that they were important. I know Pops wasn't honest with me that nothing important happened in Nerima but I'm certain these clothes are an important clue. That and this bracelet I found on my arm that looks familiar.' Thought Ranma.

While the two Saotomes head into the town, back with the Hibiki Party they finally made it to town. The truck pulling the RV stops. Everyone gets out of the vehicle to group up and discuss who is going in.

"Okay, which of you ladies are coming with us to find the bastard." Said Kazuma.

Krista, Nodoka, and Shirokuro step forward. "We will be going." Said Nodoka with determination while holding her new sword Monohoshi Zao which she had gotten from Gudako.

"I see, I guess I'll stick around with everyone else as this looks more personal for you guys so I'll just stay out of your way." Said Straight.

"I believe we should pair off in as we search. Nodoka will go with Ryoga and Shirokuro for extra protection. They will be in group 1. And I'll go with my husband, of course, we'll be in group 2. Kazuma which group will do you want to go with?" asked Krista.

"I think I'll just go alone in scout ahead." Said Kazuma

"Well before you guys go here are some walkie talkies so we can communicate with each other." Said Kanami. She then passes walkie-talkies to Krista, Kazuma, Nodoka, and Straight.

Ganaha then walks over to Nodoka giving her a piece of paper that looks like talism. "Nodoka this here is the Rune I drew just place it on Ranma's head and it should help him remember everything."

"Thank you aunt Ganaha." Said Nodoka.

"Okay, I think we're prepared as much as we going to get so let's go rescue Ranma." Said Ryuho.

The group of six then head into town splitting in three as they search for Ranma.

In town.

Ranma is walking through town with his stomach rumbling. "Man I'm hungry. Now, where did Pops go? Most likely to go swindle someone else for food, hopefully, he won't try to sell me again. Man, how am I supposed to find something to eat when I can't understand a lick of Chinese. Stupid Pop, I told him we should learn the local language but instead of buying that easy to learn Chinese book he wastes our money on booze. And by our money I mean mine, that money was in my bag and it was a whole lot. Yet another mystery of my spotty memories of how I got that much?"

As the pigtail boy continues walking through town searching for something to eat Group 1 of the Hibiki party is not too far away.

As the red-haired woman, bandanna boy and dog walk through the town Ryoga points to a certain direction. "I think we should go this way."

"Um Ryoga I know you want to find Ranma as much as me but I don't think it a good idea for you to lead us considering your direction problems." Said Nodoka gently as possible.

Ryoga shakes his head. "No, it's not that I think it's that way its' because the bracelet giving off a signature that's close by so I think we should check."

"Oh I see, then I suppose we should check as we just might get lucky and find Gudako-chan. Shirokuro would you mind leading?" asked Nodoka. Shirokuro barks affirmative leading them in the direction Ryoga pointed to.

As they were following the signature Kazuma was making his way through town when stumbles across a Chinese bar. 'Well, a good place as any to gather information. If I'm in luck Genma will be in here as well as the rumors go around from last towns I visited when I was looking for him he frequented the bar a lot collecting a huge tab before skipping out.'

Kazuma then walks into the bar and looks around. There are a few people drinking at the tables but what catches his eye is a man in white gi drinking like a fool laughing with some other local who by the looks of it can speak Japanese.

'So the bastard is here. Looks like Christmas came early today.' Kazuma makes his way to the table, as he draws closer he can hear the two drunks talk about a marriage contract between their children. 'Seriously another marriage contract? Does this guy ever quit.' Though Kazuma as he clenches his fist.

As Kazuma stops at the table right in front of Genma he taps him on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Huh, who are you? You look sort of familiar do I know you?" Slurred Genma

Kazuma grins maliciously. "Oh, Genma don't tell me you forgot your old buddy Kazuma after all I'm fucking your former wife now."

Genma takes a double take at the stranger talking to him. Clearing his eyes he recognizes that it is indeed the bastard who stole his wife but before he could stand up a demonic red arm punches him through the bar crashing into the next building.

Kazuma cracks his neck feeling good punching the bastard then looks to one of the destroyed tables and sees a mug of beer survived. Grabbing it he gulps it down before tossing it making his way to find Genma in the rubble to finish him off slowly.

Genma as he quickly tosses the rubble off him trying to escape realizing how much deep shit he is in. 'Damn it, of all times for this bastard to find me and my arm from when that little bitch stabbed me still hasn't healed. If he is here that means Nodoka is here as well. They are most likely here for Ranma damn it. If the boy sees his mother he might remember everything. I need to run and grab Ranma and head to Jusenkyo. I certain I can lose them there.'

Genma tosses that last piece of rubble off him and just as he is about to make his getaway his danger sense is blaring as he dodges barely escaping be pummeled into the ground by Kazuma's fist. Genma knowing he can't win in his condition reaches into his sling takes out a smoke ball and throws it down obscuring both fighters field of vision then uses Umi-senken to make his escape.

Back with Group 1, Shirokuro leads the group to the direction Ryoga is directing when she picks up a scent she recognizes. Immediately she chases after it with the other two following behind. A few minutes later the two finally catch up to Shirokuro to see that she licking a pigtailed boy on the ground.

"Ah stop it doggy that tickles." Said the pigtailed boy. As he finally gets back up he looks over the dog and notices the dog looks very familiar to him but can't remember where.

"Ranma"

Ranma at the mention of his name looks up to the speaker and sees a red-haired woman wearing a yellow blouse and blue jeans who looked disturbing familiar to him. Next to her was a green-hue dark-haired boy wearing a bandanna holding a red umbrella. He also had a bracelet on his arm like the one he is wearing.

"Hello, Mrs. Do I know you by chance you look familiar." Asked Ranma.

Nodoka who was now crying after finally finding her son again only for him to forgotten her; she knew her son was brainwashed but against hope, she wished he remembered her. Hearing from his own mouth that he doesn't recognize her is like a stab in the gut. She rushes to her son quickly embracing him as she pats the back of his head affectionately.

"There there Ranma your mother is here now. I won't let that bastard separate us again." Said Nodoka.

Ranma who was being held by the familiar woman couldn't help as tears run down his face. "Wait did you say, mother? Wait you're my mom but how do I not remember you?" asked Ranma.

"Yes Ranma I am your mother but 2 weeks ago your fath- no Genma took you from me when I was giving birth to your sister. He took you to a hypnotherapist and brainwashed you to think me and friends were figments of your imagination. You belong with us your real family Ranma with me. Your little sister is waiting to meet her older brother Ranma." Said Nodoka.

Ranma remembering waking up talking to a doctor about seeing imaginary things or something. 'So the reason I don't remember anything before that is because Pops had me brainwashed? Would he really do that?' "Hey wait you said I have a sister?"

"Yes, Ranma you do. Now let me put this on you this rune should help you remember everything." Said Nodoka. As she takes out the rune to place it on his head something pushes her aside grabbing Ranma then booking it out of there.

Ryoga quickly catches Nodoka to ensure she didn't get hurt. He looks to where Ranma is being carried off by and see it is Genma. "Are you all right aunt Nodoka?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes I'm fine but we need to catch that bastard who thinks he can kidnap my son and gets away with it." Said Nodoka. Just as they are about to make chase Kazuma drops in front of them.

"It looks like I was a little too late. That bastard and his invisible trick of his is annoying." Grumbled Kazuma.

"Let's just go after them we can't let him escape." Said Nodoka. Nodoka and Ryoga get on Shirokuro now transformed in her great wolf form chasing after the Genma with Kazuma not far behind heading straight for Jusenkyo.

In town, Krista and Ryuho were gathering information on Jusenkyo learning about the cursed springs from the locals."So this spring's are cursed. What would possess that idiot to go to that kind of place?" asked Krista.

Ryuho who was reading a pamphlet from Jusenkyo. "It says here that Jusenkyo is an ancient training ground. Perhaps that's why but on the next page it says only fools go there as that place is called spring of sorrows for a reason."

"We better inform the others than to stay clear of that place." Said Krista.

"Well, that may be a problem not too long ago Kazuma radio in saying he found Genma and he is chasing after him with group 1 to the direction of Jusenkyo." Said Ryuho.

"So why didn't you tell me earlier that they were headed there?" asked Krista.

"You were busy still talking to the merchant then he gave us information about Jusenkyo and I got distracted by the story I sort of forgot." Hastily explained Ryuho.

Krista stared at him blankly for a minute causing Ryuho to sweat a bit before she grabs him by the ear dragging him in the direction of Jusenkyo. "I suggest you radio my brother about the Jusenkyo dear husband of mine. I'll deal with you later about not telling me information that can easily endanger our son now that he is headed to that place."

Ryuho gulps choosing to do as she says and radios Kazuma hoping nothing bad happens to the others.

Jusenkyo

A man in a white gi with a pigtail boy on his shoulder is running through the bamboo forest trying to avoid his pursuers who were not far behind.

The pigtailed boy was struggling to get off the man shoulder. "Let go Pops! That lady says she is my mother is it true?" questioned Ranma.

Genma starts to sweat a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about boy?"

"Oh you don't huh well tell me why we were at that therapist place two weeks ago?" questioned Ranma.

"Now isn't the time to ask irrelevant questions boy I told you that you hit your head training and might of forgot a few pointless things is all." Said Genma.

"Pointless huh, like the fact I actually have a mother or the fact I also have a sister?" questioned Ranma.

"I would remember having a daughter my boy and I know you don't have a sister." Hastily Genma.

"Oh you don't well tell me why that lady told me you kidnapped me from her on the day she was giving birth to my sister and why she said you took me to that therapist to brainwash me to forget them?" demanded Ranma.

Genma was having trouble coming with a good excuse but before he can say anything a great black and white wolf barrels right into him knocking him through the bamboo trees near the hundreds of springs.

"Genma! Give me back my son you son of a bitch!" screamed Nodoka atop the great wolf.

"Ahhh No-chan uh this isn't what it looks like I'm just trying to train our boy to be a man amongst men." Hastily said Genma.

"So you admit she is my mother." Said Ranma.

Nodoka jumps off the great wolf wielding her sword heading straight for Genma Shirokuro following behind her.

While they were in a heated argument a little away from the Guide to Jusenkyo was observing them. "Ah, I see we have new customers to Jusenkyo. I should warn them before any accidental dips."

Ryoga jumps off Shirokuro getting close to Ranma while the others arguing. "Ranma it's me Ryoga, do you remember me?"

Ranma looks to the bandanna boy and something tinkles the back of his mind telling him he should know him. "Uh you look very familiar but I think I know you but I can't remember."

Ryoga has a sad look on his face. "So you really don't remember me. Do you even remember Gudako? She was the one that brought us together and wanted us to be friends." Ryoga takes out a picture from his bag it shows it to Ranma.

Ranma looks at the picture and sees three people side by side. On the left is himself smiling with the other two people. In the middle is a redhead girl with her arms around both boys' shoulders with a piece sign smiling happily. On the right is the bandanna boy with his arms crossed but smiling none the less. As Ranma stare at the picture his eyes start to water. He stares more at the picture of the redhead and wave of familiarity hits him as he starts to remember receiving the red Chinese shirt and pants from her as a gift.

Ranma looks to Ryoga. "Gudako that was her name, she was my friend wasn't she?" Ryoga nods. "Where is she? Why isn't she here?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga shows anger in his eyes before he tells Ranma everything that happened that day everything went wrong. When Ryoga finished his story Ranma was mollified that his Pops could just sell out his friend like that.

'To think Pops would sell her to some monster that may have possibly killed her if what Ryoga saw was true that monster put a hole in her chest. I know he sells me to some people but he always stole me back but I would have never thought he would do that to someone else. Wait did he do that because she was my friend? Every time I came close to making any friends he always screwed it up in some way to make them hate me. So what was different this time that would push him this far.'

"Hey, Ryoga did Gudako do anything to Pops that may have pissed him off in some way." Asked Ranma.

Ryoga answers Ranma by telling him the day Ranma became part of their family when Gudako berated Genma about being a terrible parent then proceeded to beat him down.

'So that's what happened. I guess Pops wanted revenge on Gudako for humiliating him like that. But still for him to go so far is unforgivable.' Thought Ranma.

Ranma with determination makes his way to his father with Ryoga following close behind. As the two approach, Genma, as he dodges sword swings from Nodoka and claws, slashes from Shirokuro Kazuma finally arrives at the scene.

"Ah finally caught up. Next time I'm hitching a ride. Navigating through the bamboos was annoying while trying to keep a giant wolf in sight. Well better warn them about the springs Ryuho told me about. " Exclaimed Kazuma. Just as he was about to reach the others the Chinese Guide approaches him.

"Ah Hello Mr. Customer to Jusenkyo, How may I help you?" said the Guide.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment so later." Kazuma then heads to the rest of the group leaving the guide.

Back to the other groups Genma is still ducking and weaving from the attacks from the red-haired woman and great wolf when a kick to the face sends him close to the springs luckily avoiding falling in.

"Pops its true isn't it? I know these people. You made me forget them, didn't you? All I want to know is why you sold out that redhead girl Gudako for?" demanded Ranma.

Genma now seeing that everyone is now against him looks to his son. "Why did I do it? I did it because of this!" Genma gestures to them all. "That little bitch since the day she appeared in our lives she has turned everyone against me! She convinced my wife to have an affair with another man, she made a mockery of the art every chance she got, she started to entice you making you stray from the path to be a man amongst men by making you cry, and that evil little bitch even tried to kill me; she was the one who stabbed me in the shoulder and now my left arm still won't move!"

Ranma closes his eyes willing himself to calm down. A familiar feeling comes to him making his hand reach out to grasp something. He looks for that feeling and grabs hold of it and his hand grabs hold of a red sword. Ranma looks at the sword as he starts to remember Gudako being the one who gave it to him. She gave him the power of the heroic spirit of Rama and had several awesome fights with his friends against blackening servants.

Ranma then opens his eye and only looks at Genma in contempt. "So it is all true. You know I believe Gudako told me once that the reason she believed I never ran from you before was that I was afraid to be alone. She was right. It's because of that I put up with all the crap you did to me all these years." Ranma points his sword at Genma. "Now that I have friends no a family that cares for me there is no way I'm staying with you a second longer. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Gudako I swear it!"

As the group starts to circle around Genma to put an end to his miserable life Genma in a last ditch effort to escape uses "Kijin-Gun Dai Ranbu" to fire multiple vacuum blades at the group pushing them back as he jumps on top of the bamboos above the springs while he tries to escape.

The others quickly start to chase after him. Nodoka back on Shirokuro quickly catches up to him. "Shirokuro fetch," Nodoka commands the great wolf to sic Genma which she is happy too. She gets up close jumps up ready to grab him in her maws to tear him apart but just as she is about to Genma turns around and uses "Moko Kaimon Ha" a devastating kick that knocks Shirokuro into the spring below while Nodoka is knocked off and is heading straight for another spring but before she falls in Kazuma arrive in the nick of time grabs her with one hand as the other holds the bamboo pole trying to keep each other from falling into the spring.

"You know I knew you would fall for me but you really don't want to fall in those springs they are cursed." Said Kazuma.

"Kazu-kun you saved me." Exclaimed Nodoka happily.

"Well, of course, No-chan I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." Said Kazuma.

"Oh, this is why I love you Kazu-kun. Wait where's Shirokuro? I thought I saw her fall into one of those springs."

It was at that moment the guide arrived. "Oh no wolf fell into Spring of Drown Wolf Demon Girl. 1200 yrs ago a beautiful wolf demon girl drowns in spring and now anyone who falls into spring turns into a wolf demon girl." Said the guide.

The three look to the spring and see a beautiful girl with milky white skin, pointed ears and with black hair on the right and white hair on the left crawl out of the springs shaking herself like a dog. She seems to be having troubles walking as she now has limbs she is not used to. The fact she is in fact naked for the entire world to see is not lost to the other three. Kazuma trying his best not to look at the family dog or girl that way quickly jumps off the bamboo pole setting Nodoka down and walks over to Shirokuro and takes off his jacket and wraps it around her body. He then picks her up as she can't figure out how to walk yet while trying to not look down at the cute face staring back at him heading back to the other two.

"Shirokuro I think its best you stay here with the Guide while Nodoka and I go after Genma. You still not used to your new form so stay here with the Guide girl and don't fall into another spring." Said Kazuma. Shirokuro nods her head as she sits on the ground like a dog with her crotch in grand view.

Kazuma and Nodoka then set off to chase Genma. "You were looking weren't you?" questioned Nodoka. Kazuma was unable to say anything to either agree or deny. "There is a bulge in your pants. Care to explain that?" Kazuma starts to sweat profusely. "Krista and I will have much to talk about later." Said Nodoka. 'Shit' Thought Kazuma.

Back with the others, Genma was fighting against both Ryoga and Ranma on top of the bamboos poles. "Ha is that the best you got the boy. No wonder you lost to a girl." Taunted Genma. Ranma taking offense to that attacks Genma more fiercely.

Ryoga having enough of the bastard close his eyes letting that feeling come over him then opening them showing his electric green eyes as he resumes his assault with more precision before getting through Genma's guard and using his umbrella hitting him in the stomach tossing him straight into the spring below.

The two watch as bubbles come up from the spring below. Ranma who goes in closer takes a look. "You think he downed down there?" Before Ryoga could answer Ranma a Panda jumps up from the spring surprising the two boys before knocking Ranma off the bamboo pole colliding into Ryoga causing them both to fall into the springs below.

A moment later a Blond and redhead girl emerge from the spring. "Damn it where did that thing come from?" said the redhead girl.

The blond look to the redhead. "Gudako! Wait no you're not her your eyes are blue and you look a bit shorter who are you?"

The redhead turns to the blond. "I'm Ranma Saotome who else, the question is who are you and where did Ryoga go? He was here a second ago."

The blond looks confused. "I'm Ryoga and wait you can't be Ranma you're a girl."

The redhead looks to the blond the moment he looks to herself and sees that there are two big mounds on her chest. "What the hell! Where did these come from? Wait you said your Ryoga right how did you become a girl?"

The blond looks at her own body and see that just like the redhead she had two big mounds on her chest and just as big too. "I'm really a girl? But how did this happen?"

While the two boys now girls freak out about their predicament Kazuma and Nodoka arrive. "Okay, where are those two I could have sworn I saw them over there." Kazuma walks over to the spring and sees a redhead and blond girl in the spring. "What the Krista is that you? You look younger for some reason and where is Ryuho? And huh how can Nodoka be in the spring when she is right here." Kazuma look to Nodoka making sure she is right there.

The blond looks up to her uncle. "Uncle Kazuma it's me Ryoga I somehow been turned into a girl." Shouted Ryoga.

While Kazuma was trying to comprehend how his nephew turned into a mini Krista Nodoka was staring at the redhead that looked like a younger version of herself when she was younger.

As the two were gawking the Guide caught up with the rest of them with Shirokuro crawling behind. "Ah, it looks like young customers fell into Spring of Drown Girl. A girl drowned here 1500 yrs ago now anyone who falls intakes form of a girl yes very tragic." Said the Guide.

Everyone looks to the Guide. "So the two girls there are actually Ryoga and my son?" asked Nodoka. The Guide nods his head confirming her suspicion.

"Well as much as I like to get this solved we have more important things to do like find where that bastard Genma ran off to." Said Kazuma.

The Guide steps forward and points to the Panda on top of a bamboo pole that was gawking at the redhead in the spring. "Ah, you mean Mister Customer over there who fell in Spring of Drowned Panda. 2000 yrs ago a Panda drowned in spring now anyone who falls in takes the form of Panda yes very tragic."

Everyone then looks to the Panda on the pole. "Hey, that's the bastard who knocked me into the spring." Accused Ranma.

The Panda who was gawking over the fact its son was now a girl snaps out of it and realizes everyone is staring at him. Thinking fast he pulls out a sign quickly writing on it. {I'm just an innocent little panda.}

"Oh if you a panda then why does a Chinese panda know how to write Chinese?" questioned Kazuma. The panda sweats profusely at this. Before he could try and run away Kazuma's arm transforms into a demonic one "First" three ki energy balls appear behind Kazuma circling around until one of them burst "Shocking" like a rocket accelerating Kazuma toward the Panda who raises his sign in the last ditch effort to protect itself "Bullet!" Kazuma's first plows through the sign into the Panda knocking it onto the ground forming a crater.

As Kazuma stalks to the crater with Nodoka not far behind the newly cursed girls get out of the spring to join the others. "Hey are they really going to kill Pops?" asked the redhead.

"Yes, after everything this bastard has done it is far too risky to let a guy like that live." Said the blond with a cold-blooded determination not too different from her mother.

As Kazuma and Nodoka approach the crater the Panda struggles to get up. "Allow me Kazu-kun I need to do this." Said Nodoka. Kazuma nods his head but sticks close ready in case she needs help.

Nodoka takes out the beautiful pristine blade Monohoshi Zao raising the blade to her shoulder the blade pointing down ready to strike. "Genma this is the sword my daughter Gudako gave to me. She taught me a few things about this blade. One is a legendary swordsman created a technique that attacks an opponent with three concurrent arching blades that simultaneous slashes their opponent. She told me I could do it as well because the swordsman didn't have ki when he mastered the technique so it would be easier for me. So I have been practicing during my free time making my blade faster and faster and I only intensified it when you stole my children from me. Now you will be my first test dummy to try this technique."

'Crap I have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well.' Thought Genma.

Nodoka's aura burst around her as she ready to strike "Tsubame Gaeshi" then in a great burst of speed she closes the gap between them while striking in three near-simultaneous slashes through both the Panda's legs and part of its neck.

Panda Genma legs give out as he falls on his knees while he holds his bloody neck. 'How did she do that? I barely saw her move before I was cut. How is this possible she was a weak woman when I first met her? Wait she mentioned that little redhead bitch didn't she. Even when she not here she stills plagues me.' Thought Genma.

Panda Genma hears a sound behind him and he looks back only to see his former wife standing behind him with her sword raised to strike. Genma could help but feel like he is about to commit seppuku. "Now die you filthy animal!" He tries to raise his hand to protect himself but Nodoka brings her sword down to his neck completely cutting it off.

Nodoka flings the bloody blade knocking the blood off then sheathes it. "As much as I like to say honor restored but after everything you've done that honor is broken beyond repair."

Ranma who was watching the scene averts her eyes unable to watch. As much as she hated the bastard she still loved her Pops but knew this had to be done. Truthfully she is glad her mother was one who did it because she was certain one day she was going to end up killing her Pops herself with the way he keeps screwing with her life.

Kazuma walks closer to Nodoka putting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay No-chan?"

"Not until I find my daughter will I be okay but I feel better knowing that this bastard is gone for good." Said Nodoka. A moment later two more individuals arrived.

"Okay everyone we finally made so where is Genma?" asked Krista.

Kazuma looks to his sister then back to the other blond. 'Well, its official my nephew is a girl now that just confirms it.' "Hey, Krista and Ryuho you're late. Nodoka just finished off Genma over here." He points to the headless Panda body.

Both Krista and Ryuho have confused looks on their face. "But isn't that a Panda?" questioned Ryuho. "Wait the pamphlet said whoever falls into spring takes the form of whatever drowned there so he fell incorrect." Asked Krista.

"Correct Miss Customer. The same happened to dog girl here and the two young customers over there." Said the Guide.

The two Hibiki's first look to the dog girl who was sitting up fully naked not sure what to make of it before looking to the other toward individuals and was surprised to see teenage versions of both Nodoka and Krista albeit with shoulder-length hair.

"What the hell? Why is there another me right there as well as another Nodoka? Kazuma someone explain NOW!" demanded Krista.

"Settle down Krista no need to be hysterical. First off the dog girl is Shirokuro she fell in the wolf demon girl spring. As for the other two, the redhead is Ranma and the blond if you haven't already guessed is your son Ryoga. They fell into the spring of drowning girl." Explained Nodoka.

'Honestly, I'm just glad I dealt with Genma. I deal with the fact my son is now a girl later.' Thought Nodoka.

Krista looks to her son now eldest daughter then walks over to her inspecting her body for any abnormalities. Ryoga was feeling embarrassed at how her mother was checking her body so invasively. "Mom stop it. It feels weird with you touching like that and wait don't touch there!"

After Krista finishes checking her new daughter's body puts her hand in a thinking pose. "I have to say I approve of your new look daughter. You look just like me at your age. And your breast is already c-cup and still growing by the looks of it." Krista then gives a mischievous smile. "Now Ryo-chan I need you to turn into your neko form." Asked/Demanded Krista.

Ranma flinches at the mention Neko while Ryoga tries to protest. "But mom I don't think that a good idea in this form."

"Ryo-chan NOW." Demanded Krista.

Ryoga reluctantly obeys. She transforms into her servant outfit but instead of the usual bodysuit, it turns into a dress (Atlanta Stage 1) the front of her hair turns green like Atlanta with the back growing out turning into long twin tails and with her lion features she looks like a very adorable cat girl.

Krista immediately reacting to the sight of her adorable new daughter grabs her up in a hug and starts petting her. "Oh my god you are so cute. You are so perfect." She then holds Ryoga up to Ryuho. "Look Ryu-kun she is so adorable. She is like a mini kitty version of myself, she is so perfect. I hope she stays like this forever." Ryoga obviously shows her distress over this situation.

'I hope Krista is only joking. As cute as a kitty girl version of my son is; I really like to have my son back.' Thought Ryuho.

While Krista adored her new son turned daughter kitty girl Nodoka walked over to Ranma taking out a talisman. "Ranma hold still a moment this will help you remember everything." Nodoka places the talisman on Ranma's head. It glows for a moment before disappearing.

Ranma starts to remember the memories Genma had suppressed in her mind as well as other memories she had forgotten due to the trauma of Genma's training. "I'm remembering everything now. I completely remember you know mom. It's good to see you again I missed you."

Nodoka immediately hugs her son turned daughter. "Ah, I missed you too. I can't wait to show you your little sister. She has wanted to see you."

"Really? I can't wait what does she look like." Asked Ranma.

Nodoka giggles. "Well, she actually looks like you Ranma-chan."

"Argh, mom not funny." Complained Ranma.

"Sorry dear, I couldn't resist." Said Nodoka.

Ranma fidgets a bit. "So that thing about Gudako that really happened didn't it?"

"Yes dear but don't worry we will save Gudako I swear it." Said Nodoka.

"Don't worry mom I believe you. I'll help save Gudako too. After all its because of her, I have such a great family they would go this far to save me." Said Ranma.

"Well, of course, we save your kid. Just as we are going to save Gudako." Said Kazuma as he joins the two redheads.

"Uh thank you, uncle Kazuma." Replied Ranma.

"Hey don't mention it after all your family." Said Kazuma.

'I'm so lucky to have such a loving family. This is all because of you isn't Gudako. I promise you Gudako I will save you if my name isn't Ranma Saotome.'

Somewhere in the Abyss of Darkness

A redhead lancer is seen charging toward the demon hoard tearing her way through to get to one of the Seven Deadly Sin demon leaders. "Goddamn, that bastard! How dare he drop me off in this hellish nightmare telling me he won't let me leave until I killed the seven deadly sin he made here. That bastard even said he made especially for me acting like he actually cared the pervert!"

Gudako then fires multiple runes at the surrounding demons before using a freezing rune to freeze the rest. She quickly smashes the icicles demons before they could escape then continues on her way to what looks like a bloody tree forest made out of limbs.

"Fuck this place! It's like I have been transported to Berserk where the Eclipse happened that killed the Band of the Hawks. Hell, the monsters look the bloody same."

Gudako goes through the bloody forest using her inhuman speed and lightning fast slashes to slaughter a bloody path to the heart of the forest. As she makes it through she sees the demon leader of Sin Sloth.

"When I first came to this place I was scared shitless considering I have been walking in a pool of blood with horrifying monsters at every corner. But when I realized I was a badass with the powers of a servant I stopped being scared little girl and became a badass motherfucking monster killing the machine."

Gudako starts to unleash her Noble Phantasm as she charges the demon hoard. The spear glows bright red as she tears a bloody path to the lazy bastard sitting on his makeshift throne of bones. After she kills the demon hoard she gets in close and unleashes her Nobile Phantasm. "Gae Bolg" the spear pierces the sloth's body immediately killing it.

"Great that's four down now three more of those son of bitches left then I'm home free."

She turns around to see another bigger hoard." If you assholes think that enough thinks again Timber giant, eaten away by fire. Become a cage of flames, WICKER MAN!" A portal opens up behind her with the Timber giant coming out. The giant then unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the Hoard.

"Cain do you here me asshole. I swear to god when I get out I going to shove my foot right up your ass asshole. And before I forget; Fuck you Cu Cullainin and your E-rank Luck!" screamed the mad as hell redhead.

* * *

A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed the story. This was my longest chapter. One of the reasons it took so long. That and FGO and all those pretty Waifu servants begging me to get them. Tammano, Kiyohime stop messing around and let me get you already! I already have Mordred, Altria, Martha, and Marie. And didn't even want them just let me have you already.


	16. Chapter 15 Welcome to Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Sorry for the way late update. I was first occupied with my side project then I kept getting more overtime at work which caused me to work 7 days straight and the one day I got off I completely crashed and only got a quarter done. Well, I hope you enjoy this late update. Oh word of warning this chapter got some really ecchi stuff close to rape. Just letting you know.

* * *

3rd POV:

Somewhere in the Abyss of Darkness

Gudako POV:

Well, here I am running through a bloody castle made of Giant bloody bones filled with decorations you would normally see in a mansion only with blood smeared all over it. There were creepy crawlers everywhere with monsters jumping out every corner as I went. I cut them down easily enough as I continued to use the Berkano rune to track down the Deadly Sin of Gluttony.

Man, I have no idea how long I've been here. It could have been days, weeks, months or even years. This place plays with my sense of time that it is hard to tell how long I've been fighting with no rest.

As I continue to make my way through the sick twisted castle I stumble on a few traps likes pitfalls which I embed mine spear into the wall to stop myself from falling before jumping out. There were also poison darts which I easily deflected, big rolling balls traps which I easily blew apart using a well-placed ki blast.

As made my way through the corridors a monster uses its gross tongue to try and grab me. "Get your slimy fucking tongue off me you sick fuck!" I fire a rune to blow the tongue off before rushing it running my spear through its head then blowing it apart with a runes spell. I hate those fuckers with the tongues; it's absolutely disgusting having those gross things all over you. All this sticky stuff smells well isn't that just great.

As I continue on running into more monster as tear them apart with lightning speed. While running through this madhouse I run into a place that looks like a dining room. On the tables are rows of food. Unfortunately, the food is oddly colored not to mention filled with stuff that looks absolutely disgusting. Luckily I still have some food and water in my inventory so when I'm done clearing out this place I'll find a nice quiet place to eat some food and guzzle down lots of water.

Leaving the dining room I continue making my way through the castle to the throne room. As I enter the chamber leading to the throne room I see two gate guardians standing guard to the large doors leading to the throne room. The Guardians looked like giant men in armor just more zombified and bloody. I charge the guardian on the right as the guardian swing at me I slide under it drawing multiple runes on it. I then jump over the other guardian's sword as it tries to sweep me landing on his arm jumping into the air detonating the runes. As the first guardian falls on his knees I fire a "Masenko Ha" straight at the second in the face stunning it.

I get some distance charging a Kameha wave aiming at the second guardian. "KA ME HA ME HA" I fire it centered mass tearing the bastard apart. I then dodge right as a sword swing tries to take off my head. The first guardian is back up and attacks me. I counter with my spear as we clash blades. As the guardian tries an overhead slash I dodge it by jumping on top it than running up its arm raising my hand pointing my finger like a gun to its face "Neo Dodon Ray" firing straight at its face blowing half of it off. I then jump off firing an ice rune freezing it then I fire a "Masenko HA" at the frozen statue destroying it.

Looking over my handy work I dust off my hands then head to the door. Feeling a bit dramatic I draw some runes on the door blowing it off its hinges. As I walk through the throne room I see the Deadly Sin of Gluttony a fat lard of a monster stuffing himself with food as his demon servant feeds him. The worst part is the food looks absolutely disgusting and the smell alone makes me want to vomit.

Not wasting time I fire "Dodon Rays" at the servants killing them before readying my spear as it glows crimson red. The fat lard finally gets up pissed that I interrupted its meal as it charges at me. Man seeing all those belly rolls flaps up and down is just ugh. Raising my spear I prepare my Noble Phantasm as the fat lard gets closer. As it gets a few feet from me I throw my spear "Gae Bolg!" the spear embeds itself into the monster center mass piercing the heart as the barbed wire spreads through the body tearing it apart. Once done I set the body and all the disgusting food on fire before leaving this place heading for the bedroom of this castle to finally get some sleep.

As I go through the bedrooms wing I kill any stray monsters on the floor. Once I was satisfied I head to the master bedroom. As I enter the room I see the place is a mess. The bed is filled with junk, there is spoiled food all over the place, the décor is horrendous, and this place smells. I immediately set the place on fire as I look for a cleaner room. I eventually found a mostly Spartan room with just the bed, bathroom and dresser.

Luckily the room looked the most normal so I went to the bathroom to take a bath as I really needed one. Heading into the bathroom the tub was filled with blood with a dead body in it. My need to take a bath more important I drag the body out throwing it into the hall burning it. I then dump all the blood out of the tub then turn on the faucet so the water can help clean the tub but unfortunately, my blood poured in. Turning the damn thing off I dump the new blood out then I go into my inventory using the water I got doing that summer event in FGO and use it to clean the tub.

Once I was done I fill the tub with the summer event water as I draw an Ansuz rune in the tub to heat the water. I'm just grateful some of the event items stayed in my inventory so I can use them. I wouldn't off survived as long as I did without them.

Once the tub is filled I dematerialize my lancer outfit seeing that all I'm wearing now are only rags of my school uniform. I tear them off not ever going to wear them again and sit in the tubs washing all the blood and gunk off. As I was washing I couldn't help but stare at the pale white flesh on my chest where that bastard ran his hand through. I still can't believe I survived that. Why that bastard chose to save me can't be good but at least I'm alive.

When I finished soaking in the bath I got out drying myself off I materialize my Chaldea mystic code. I walk over to the broken mirror to look myself over. Besides the bags under my eyes showing how sleep deprived I was I still had those red lines that show up when I use my mad enhancements. I even had the marking Cu alters has under his eyes. I wonder if it is because of this place that it is still there. Oh well heading to the bedroom I take out a comfortable blanket out of my inventory get on the bed to get some sleep. I deal with the last two deadly sins tomorrow and hopefully get out of here.

In an Undisclosed location

3rd POV:

Cain is lounging on the couch shirtless playing some first-person shooter game while a green-haired woman with a red streak across her face below her eyes is resting on his lap with a blanket over her.

As he is playing a blue haired man walks into the room before down on the couch chair resting his feet on the table. He looks to his comrades' in distaste. "Did that half-brother of your finally dump Nel?"

"Yeah, he did. He dumped her for the orange hair bombshell. Nel came in here drunk as a skunk and well let's just say as I was helping her well one thing came to another and well you know." Said Cain with an evil smirk.

The blue hair man laughs at this. "Well, the bitch is in for one hell of a hangover when she realizes she slept with you of all people."

"Hey, you are saying like it's a bad thing Grimmjow." Said Cain.

"It is. And it looks like she is waking up this I got to see." Said Grimmjow.

The green haired woman starts to wake up rubbing her eyes. "Mmm Ichigo is it morning already?"

Cain chuckles at this. "Sorry babe but I'm not my half brother you should take a closer look."

Nel getting more coherent looks to the Ichigo lookalikes and recognizes that it is, in fact, Cain, Ichigo's sick bastard of a brother. "Oh god, please tell me we didn't do what I think we did please."

Cain smirks darkly. "Oh yes, we did babe. I have to say you were quite the wild woman in bed. The many times you demanded I fuck you harder and faster was such a turn on. We did it for several hours. Seriously for my idiot brother to dump you for some high school sweetheart he must have been out of his mind."

The need to vomit was great for Nel. The fact she had mistaken Cain for Ichigo was downright humiliating. What was worse is down there she felt everything she did last night and she feels extremely good. The desire to do again even if it's with Cain of all people is outright disgraceful. But before she could bolt from the room Cain starts kissing her.

Nel tries to come back to her senses but his hands start playing with her clit as his fingers start exploring her sweet spot. His ministration expertly touches all her sensitive spots as his fingers repeatedly enter her making her climax.

Grimmjow getting annoyed at the twos to love making interrupts them. "Cain I'm here because you talked about a new member joining our little band of misfits. So where is he? I was hoping to have a little spar with the bastard to see if he is worth it or not."

Cain stops eating Nel's mouth but continues his ministrations. "Oh that. Well I put red in the deadly sin training dungeon I created so I can gauge just how capable she is. Also, I set up some magic ritual that will activate as soon as she completes the dungeon. It will make it easier to completely control her as she the type not likely to join us whether try to kill us."

Grimmjow raises a brow. "Why are you trying to control this member of the team when you convinced the rest of us to join when half of us want to kill you me included?"

"Oh, that well I can tell she will get more powerful in the future to the point she will probably be able to kill us all herself if she wants to. She seemed to be the unstable type that would kill anyone at a mere whim so control over her is best." Said Cain.

"The real reason is that she is hot and you want to fuck her isn't?" Grimmjow deadpanned.

"Hey, she stills only thirteen for crying out loud. I'm no pedophile. I'll at least wait until she is 17 or 18 then tear her ass open. Sheesh man, I have standards." Said Cain.

"Yeah right keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep better at night." Said Grimmjow.

"Come on man get off my back. Your acting as if I fucked your sister or something." Complained Cain.

Grimmjow stares blankly at Cain. "You are fucking my sister."

Cain looks down to the green haired bombshell and realizations hits him. "Oh, I forgot that you two were siblings." Cain then grins wickedly as he spreads Nel's legs open as he takes out his magnum positions it at her entrance rubbing against her nether regions lips further exiting the green-haired woman. Nel in her ecstasy addled mind forgets the fact that it is Cain about to do her for the second time. The need for sex overriding her mind spreads her pussy open fully welcoming his meats stick. Cain greedily enters her pistoning her sweet spot causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Cain momentarily turns to his friend. "Well as you can see I a little busy with something so how about you go and find yourself a girl or something. Just tell the rest of the gang I'll contact them when our new recruit is ready then we can start our new job."

Grimmjow then gets up leaving not wanting to be in same room with those two any longer but before saying "Asshole" before opening the door slamming in behind him. Cain on the other hand shrugs then continues to plow into the green haired bombshell.

The Abyss of Darkness Sloth Castle

Gudako awakens from her sleep groggy. Rubbing her eyes she looks around the room trying to remember where she was.

"Oh yeah, I slept in that Sloth's castle right. I guess there is just Lust and Wrath left now." The redhead's stomach starts to grumble. "Oh, right I haven't eaten yet. I for the life of me can't remember the last time I ate anything. I've been fighting so long just trying to survive this living nightmare there was simply no time to rest until now."

Gudako takes out some food from her inventory. She mostly has just raw uncooked meat, some fish, fruits, strange mushroom, nuts, and golden apples. "I guess I'll just cook up the meat and fish and eat the fruit now then. The apples I'll save to replenish my mana reserves, I'm glad those golden apples can replenish my reserves as I had to do so a couple of times fighting out there as I was running on empty."

Gudako takes out some cooking supplies and starts cooking the meat and fish. As she waits she eats the fruits and stuffs the mushroom back in her inventory as she doesn't trust the thing. When the meat is done she eats half of it and eats some of the fish. Not wanting to overstuff herself she puts the rest of the food back in the inventory for later.

Once she is done putting everything back into the inventory she materializes her lancer outfit and leaves the room. Gudako starts heading out of the castle killing any straggler monster on her way out using her Berkano rune to find the next deadly sin.

"Chances are I'm probably going to run into the deadly sin of Lust before I face Wrath. Hopefully, the Lust Demon is hot. I like to see something nice here not the mutilated dead bodies I keep coming across."

A couple of hours pass while Gudako follows the trail leading to Lust. As she makes her way she slaughters her way through the various monsters coming out of the woodwork with her lightning fast spear and runes. As Gudako finishes off blowing the head off a giant monster by blowing it off with a well placed Kameha wave she spots a tower in the distance.

"Well, that got to be the place." Gudako flourishes her spear as she blasts the remaining monsters away with ki blast then taking off toward the tower. "Man I'm getting tired of all this running. I hate the fact I have to run in these steel high heels. Seriously why I am in high heels for and for that matter why is my underwear showing? It's like someone tore parts of the outfit off just to show my bare back, belly, legs and my ass. I just know the moment I turn 16 or 17 my body will be more developed so this outfit will make me look sexier with my breast practically popping out. I wonder how Ryoga will react to seeing me like this. He never saw me in this outfit before and last time doesn't really count as he was more concerned with the hand in my chest."

Gudako nears the tower when two more demons appear running alongside her. They both start attacking with much great speed, unlike the other monsters. Gudako acting on pure instinct dodges and blocks their attack while simultaneously attacking them back with equal force. After about a minute of exchanging blows with the two Gudako sweep kicks one of them draws multiple runes on them blocks the other blade from piercing her then detonates the first killing it. She then concentrates on the other one pushing it back as continues her assault. As she is pushing it back she backs up a bit dodging a slash before countering by slashing the arm off sword with it then she cuts both the monsters legs off forcing it on the ground. She then holds her spear over its heart stabbing it killing it instantly.

Gudako dust off her hands. "Well, that's that; time to head into the tower now and fight the boss." She then enters the tower enter a large room with a giant door at the end. Walking over to it she sees a strange contraption o pedestal in front of the door. "What the heck is that? It looks sort of weird and kind of alive with the flesh all over it."

While Gudako was inspecting the pedestal a feminine voice boom around the room. "Welcome welcome brave little hero. I hope you enjoyed my hospitality? I sent a few of my friends earlier outside to greet you. I hope they sufficiently entertained you."

Gudako looks around and doesn't see where the voice originates from. "I assume you are the deadly sin of Lust correct?"

The voice chuckles. "You be correct little hero. I'm a succubus who guards this tower. You may call me Lust."

Gudako scoffs. "I don't care what your name is so how about you come down from your ivory tower so I can kill you."

Lust giggles. "Oh my, aren't you aggressive. I'm sure the rest of my little friends in the tower would love to meet you. They do enjoy breaking girls that fight back. Now I bet you wish to enter my tower don't you?"

"Well duh." Replied Gudako.

"Then you will have to sit on the pedestal to open the door." Said, Lust.

Gudako looks at the pedestal in disgust. "Not a chance, I'll just blow the gate wide open." Gudako gets into a stance cups her hands together. "KA ME HA ME HA!" She fires a blast straight at the door only for it to do absolutely nothing.

"What the that should have worked." Gudako then fires various other ki blast, rune spells, and ever her Gae Bolg with no effect.

Lust laughs at Gudako attempts. "Sorry, little hero but that won't work. The door is made with powerful magic that won't open unless you use the pedestal by sitting on top of it."

Gudako now on the ground panting groans in frustration. "God damn it, fine have it your way." She makes her way to the pedestal eyeing the thing in distaste. "If this thing does something funny I'm blowing it up. Hey, Lust, how do I know this thing isn't a monster that will try to eat me?"

"Trust me it won't just hop on it won't bite." Said, Lust.

Gudako finally hops on top of the thing sitting down when tentacles on the pedestal wrap around her legs securing her on the pedestal. "What the hell is this thing? It's all wet and slimy."

Lust's laughter fills the room. "Oh don't worry dear that to help keep you on the pedestal. Now the real fun is about to start."

As Gudako was looking over the pedestal the place she was seating on an appendage emerges below the redhead hitting her crotch and starts to vibrate. "What the Fuck is this?"

Lust giggles. "The pedestal you're sitting on is actually a masturbation love seat. It's very popular in the demon realm, especially for the lonely female demoness. When Cain invited me to help train you down here I thought I have some fun and make this tower the greatest sensual sexual introduction for his newest inexperience member to his group."

Gudako was having a mental meltdown. 'The fuck, you got to be fucking kidding me. Don't tell me I found myself in eroge dungeon that was meant to rape girls like crazy until they sex crazy. I may have watched that kind of stuff in my last life and even liked it but I never wanted to ever experience that kind of shit myself.'

While Gudako struggled to get out the appendage vibrations were stimulating Gudako G-spot causing her immense pleasure making her orgasm. Gudako in rage at the fact she actually had an orgasm because it lifts her spear to destroy the pedestal but before she could Lust stops her.

"Nah uh heh. Afraid not little hero. If you destroy that you won't be able to enter the tower. You have to have a certain number of orgasm on it before the door opens."

Gudako screams out in frustration at this but complies if only to get it over with. Due to the machines ministrations through the redhead's thin panties to her G-spot hitting all her sensitive areas she didn't know she even had causes Gudako to have another 6 orgasms in half an hour before the door finally opens.

"Congratulation sweaty, you've taken your first steps as a woman. Now make your way up the tower there are 6 floors with me on the sixth and some of my minions who would love to play with you." Said Lust in a playful voice.

Gudako shakily gets off the pedestal after the tentacles let go of her legs. As she leans on the pedestal Gudako is trying her best to calm herself down. 'Damn that bitch! I'm so killing her for this. That damn pedestal was just too damn good. I avoided masturbating for a while now as I didn't have much of a sexual drive like I used to but now after that, it came back with a vengeance. The worst part was I enjoyed every minute of that thing; it felt way better than anything I did before.'

Gudako makes her way to the second floor while trying to ignore her wet dripping panties as climbs the stairs to the first floor. When she arrives at the first floor she is greeted to the sight of humanoid demons and monsters with their dicks out something she is not used to seeing with these guys with a lecherous grin plastered on their faces.

"If that bitch thinks I let myself be fucked by these low life she got another thing coming." Gudako immediately rushes them filling two instantly. Two of the monster tries to attack her at the same time but the redhead jump over them firing a "Dodon ray" at their heads making them explode.

Another three tries to grab her as she is falling down but she spears one of them in the head holding herself up then jump off leaving her spear and fires a "Masenko Ha" at the other one blowing him apart before she finally lands and dashes to the third. "Wolf Fang Fist Gudako launches a series of punches at the third before hitting it with a palm strike killing the bastard.

The last five circles around Gudako ready to pounce her and take her virgin virtue. Gudako just smirks and raises her hand giving them the come at me. One of the monsters step forward to answer her challenge but another holds him back "I'll go, first brother, someone got to show this bitch who's she is dealing with." The monster takes out a club and charges the redhead.

Gudako's smirk doesn't leave her face as she charges him in turn. "Wolf Fang Fist" Gudako deciding to use Yamcha's special move again to show them the might of Yamcha launches a series of ki reinforced punches at the monster destroying his club beating down his body before finishing him with a palm strike sending him to the wall.

The other four weren't idle as three of them rush the redhead from behind. Gudako backflips over them using an ice rune to freeze them then fires multiple "Dodon Rays" at the ice statues destroying them.

The redhead then looks to the last one stalking toward him to finish him off but suddenly she is grabbed from behind with her hands held behind her in place; she looks back and sees it's the one she hit slamming him to the wall. "If you thought you killed me with that last move you got another thing coming bitch. Come on brother it looks like we get to enjoy this bitch by ourselves. Hurry and grab her legs she's a fighter. The other monster grins lecherously as he grabs the redhead's legs spreading them apart before lowering his head to her crotch sniffing it.

"This bitch's pussy smells good." He then uses one of his hands to part her panties as he rubs her clit. "She's already so wet. She must have got off at the mere sight of us aniki. What a naughty girl she is." Gudako stares at the bastard in rage as more redline appears on her body. She then starts gathering ki into her mouth. As she is doing this the monster takes his massive cock and rubs it against her pussy. "I hope you're ready bitch I can't wait to hear your screams."

Gudako stare at the monster then opens her mouth showing a ball of ki surprising both monsters before she fires at the one monster near her legs in the face. The monster clutches his face as he screams in pain. Gudako not wasting time breaks free from the monster grip grabs hold of him and swings her legs up performing a handstand before slamming her bottom in the monsters face. "You want my cunt so bad here to have it!" Gudako then materializes her staff igniting it with fire and stabbing the monster to death as she listens to it's muffled screams from beneath her as its body falls on the ground.

"Be grateful you had a little taste of heaven before being sent straight to hell." Getting up the redhead strolls over to the last one is clutching its face. As the monster vision returns he sees a redhead in front of him with her finger pointing at him like a gun. "Dodon Ray" the blast blows his brain apart as his body hits the ground.

Satisfied that they are all dead she fixes her panties then heads up the stairs to the third floor. As she enters the room she sees the room is filled with a misty smoke with a strange scent. Then Lust voice boom around the room. "Welcome to the third floor little hero I knew you beat those boring guys back there. Now the real fun is about to begin. I see you noticed the smell right? Well, it is actually erotic incense I use on some of my guests to get them in the mood. By the way, my pet Kraken is a little sex starved and loves fucking human girls."

Gudako then sees tentacles sprout around the area as further in is a big body of water where a dark shadow lays beneath where Kraken is most likely at. "Well shit, its official I'm in an eroge dungeon now. Japan number one porn star is here and he wants to play." As Gudako materializes her spear she starts feeling the effect of the incense starts to make her body burn with arousal at the mere sight of the tentacles giving her dark perverse thought as her crotch starts to drip love juices.

The tentacles start to reach for the redhead but she dodges them as they try to grab her and she immediately fires runes at them blowing a few of the tentacles apart. The tentacles then start to grow in number as they start to surround the redhead. The tentacles then start to attack trying to capture the redhead but Gudako using her A rank speed quickly evades their attempts and start cutting up the tentacles as they come after her as she runs through the room.

As the redhead is running two of the tentacles try to trap her as one of them bar her path tries to sweep her feet from under her. Gudako jumps over the tentacle slicing it as the other tentacle tries to grab her in the air. Gudako quickly fires three Dodon Rays at destroying it. As she lands three more tentacles sprout out from under her with one grabbing her by the waist. The suction cups start sucking on her body stimulating her arousal as she slices and fires at the other two tentacles destroying them before she drew a rune on the one holding her blowing it up.

Now that she is released she starts running again when more tentacles sprout out. Gudako using her speed dodges and evades their attempts to grab her while slicing up any that try to get close to her. Several minutes pass and Gudako still is nowhere close to defeating the monster. "Damn it these things just keep coming. Chances are these tentacles can regenerate or something because there is no way an octopus has that many tentacles. Guess I have no choice I have to use my Noble Phantasm to strike its heart to kill it."

Gudako then sprints to the large body of water where the beast laid as she slices through the tentacles trying to grab her. As she nears it her spear starts to glow red as she slices through the tentacles. The redhead then jumps over the large body of water seeing a dark creature lying beneath the surface. As she raises her spear to throw it one of the tentacles grabs hold of her throwing arm as other tentacles start to wrap around her.

As the redhead struggles through the tentacles the tentacles suction cups are sucking on her body stimulating her body. Two tentacles wrap around her breast both squeezing and sucking them causing immense arousal to the redhead. Another tentacle wraps around her crotch sucking on her sweet spot through her panties trying to pry them apart causing her panties to be completely drenched in loves juices as the redhead starts to lose her mind in pleasure. It takes every bit of self-control on Gudako part not to completely lose it.

As the tentacles were having their way with the redhead the Kraken main body starts to surface as it wanted a closer look to its delicious prey. Gudako seeing the Kraken surface knew she needed to act fast or else those tentacles will tear through those panties she reinforced. Gudako looks toward the tentacle holding her dominant arm and gathers ki in her mouth then fires it at the tentacle destroying it. Now that her arm is free she readies her arm to throw "Gae Bolg" the red spear brightly shining races toward the Kraken as its main body broke the surface. The Kraken eyes narrow as it sees the spear sensing the danger it tries to dive back down to evade it but the spear follows it until it pierces its body burrowing within reaching its heart piercing it as the barbed wire travels through the body destroying it.

The tentacles around the redhead's body loosen as it lets go of the redhead as she falls into the water. The redhead surfacing watches as the Krakens body disappears underwater as its blood darkens the water. Gudako then swims back ashore climbing out of the water dragging herself out as she lays on her back panting.

'That was a close call. That stupid incense was making me Horney at the mere touch of those things sucking on me. It was a good thing I reinforced my underwear because any longer and those tentacles would have ended up stealing my virginity. Stupid tentacles, I may be into watching tentacles rape scenes on porn sites but that doesn't mean I want to get tentacle raped.' thought Gudako.

Gudako starts to get back up shakily as her legs are still trembling from the tentacles ministrations. She looks down at her crotch and sees its still dripping with love juices. Fixing her panties she walks toward the stairs heading their way to the next floor. As Gudako finally makes it to the 4th floor she sees the room looks like a waterway with water reaching up to her ankle. As she walks through the water she readies her spear waiting for whatever else pops up. As the redhead nears the stairs to the next floor the water starts to wrap itself around the redhead's legs. Gudako tries to knock it off but is met with resistance as the water was a bit more solid just felt like slime. The slime travels up Gae Bolg reaching Gudako's arms trapping her arms together.

While the redhead is struggling with the slime it continues to coil around her body Lust's voice booms around the room. "Ah, I see you made it past the Kraken. Good for you now you have to contend with my pet slime. All that water around you isn't water its actually the slime's body. Well, I hope you're ready to have some fun because like the last one it really likes fucking young human girls."

Gudako starts sweating bullets as she tries to free her hands as the slime continues coils around her body as it reaches both her chest and crotch. The slime starts to form around the redhead nipples sucking them, causing waves of pleasure to travel throughout her body. The slime around her crotch looks for any orifices it can find. Seeing that the panties are in the way the slime merely goes around it as it has no real form then enters both her ass and vagina turning into phallic shapes as it penetrates them.

Gudako lets out a scream of pleasure as she immediately orgasms when she is penetrated from both of her holes. The redhead starts to lose all her sanity as the arousing sensation from being penetrated is unlike anything she ever felt before all those times she masturbated before didn't come close. Gudako who was getting her ass literally handed to her was forced to climax several times as she tries to gain what little sanity she got as she activates her mad enhancement to the max. The red lines around her body start to glow bright red as the redhead gets angrier each passing second. Now getting her mind clear of its pleasured induced state the redhead gathers both ki and mana around her body as she starts to glow bright red. "Chaos Blast" she then unleashes a wave of red scorching hot energy all around her incinerating the slime all around her.

Gudako now free falls on all fours as she pants immensely as she is still trying to calm down from the slims ministrations. Looking around she sees that more slime is gathering and heading for her. She draws several ice runes freezing the slime in place before blasting them all into dust.

Seeing that all the slime are all gone the redhead gets up but her body starts convulsing as she leans on the wall as she starts to climax. Looking toward her crotch she sees some slime dripping from it. She then takes off her panties to dig out the rest of the slime that was left while trying to ignore the arousing pleasant sensations traveling through her body. When she finishes taking out the last bit of the slime she falls down on her knees as she has yet another orgasm screaming in pleasure from all the ministrations.

As the redhead was lying down trying to calm herself down from her previous experience Lust's voice is heard again. "Oh ho I see you had fun with my slime little hero. I see you already started your first step into womanhood. The slime is one of the best mock dildos you can have in you if you're a virgin without worrying about losing your virginity. The slime merely simulates having a cock in you but lacks the solid form to break your hymen. So consider yourself lucky little hero your purity was only slightly tainted so you keep your virginity for a bit longer."

The redhead who was still recuperating when she heard Lust and was relieved that she didn't lose her vanity to the monster. 'I guess small mercies huh. Though I hate to admit it but when that slime penetrated me it was the single greatest feeling I had ever felt. I wanted nothing more than to let it have its way with me at that moment. Then I remembered it was a monster doing that then the rage came to me. Either way, I'm glad that mess is over with though now I feel really horny now. Hell, I don't think I mind trying out a real cock now after that. Probably best I hold that off for another year or two. The only boys I might be willing to lose my virginity to are Ranma and Ryoga. Though Ryoga more as I'm sure he will treat me right but Ranma, on the other hand, would just let it inflate his ego making him unbearable. I need to get him his girl curse so I can have Ryoga fuck Ranma-chan. That should get Ranma under control and make it easier to deal with him not to mention I get to have Ranma-chan even if it means I have to let myself get fucked by Ryoga but it will be worth it in the end.'

After a couple of minutes Gudako gets back up and puts her panties back on then makes her way to the stairs to the 5th floor. As Gudako arrives at the second to last floor she sees that the floor looks bare. Gudako trying to play it safe looks throughout the floor for any danger. 20 minutes later she finds nothing. Deciding its best to now go get the final boss she heads toward the stairs. As she is a few feet from the stairs she steps on a switch on the ground causing it to collapse. Gudako ends up having the lower half of her body stuck in a hole.

While Gudako was trying to pull herself out of the hole she heard Lust's voice again. "I see you fell in my little trap little hero. That hole your in isn't the normal kind as your about to find out. Enjoy my little surprise and I can't wait to see you get here tah-tah for now."

The moment Lust stopped talking Gudako felt a whole bunch of tentacles coiling around her lower half rubbing, squeezing and sucking her body. The tentacles wrap around Gudako's crotch and start rubbing against it with their suction cups sucking on her crotch trying to pry her panties apart. Gudako was trying her best to draw runes around the hole to blast her way out but the tentacles relentlessly tease and torment her lower half of her body causing her to draw the runes sloppily. As she is trying to draw the tentacles cause her overwhelming pleasure that made her feel like she was melting as she orgasmed multiple times. Gudako wheezing tirelessly finished that last of the runes and blow them immediately causing the hole to blow up with her quickly climbing out.

Gudako now lays next to the hole she was previously trapped in now caved in as she tries to calm herself down after her lower body was used in such a way. After a few minutes, Gudako gets back up heads to the stairs for the final floor.

Gudako climbed up the stairs and arrived at the sixth floor. There were some moderate decorations on the floor but Gudako wasn't interested in them as readies her spear as continues down the path looking for Lust. Several minutes later Gudako enters a large room with a throne chair in the middle with Lust sitting seductively in it.

"Ah, the little hero you finally made it. I hope my pets were very on comendating. So how about we" before Lust could say anymore Gudako in rage rushed Lust with immense speed activating her Noble Phantasm "Gae Bolg" she drives her spear right into Lust's heart destroying the throne ramming her into the wall. "Not another word you bitch! After everything you put me through there is no way I'm giving you an awesome boss battle. You can just die like the vermin you are you whore!" spat the enraged redhead.

Lust who was pinned to the wall was bleeding profusely was staring at Gudako with empty eyes before she just started evily smiling at her. Then Lust's body starts to dissipate as before all that is left is a small lifelike doll that looked like the succubus dropped on the ground. As Gudako was looking confusedly at the lifelike doll Lust's voice echoes around the room. "Well, you did exactly what I thought you would do little hero. I suspected after what I put you through you would immediately use that spear to kill me and I was right. Which is why I used that artificial body a Gigai to take my place when we met. Well, I have to say I had fun watching you go through my playroom so as a reward you can keep the tower all that reside in it. I guess I'll be going now enjoy your new naughty tower of fun, it's a great place to just indulge yourself in any perversion you can think of. Well sayonara tell Cain I said hi when you see him." Said, Lust.

Gudako could do nothing but gawk at the fact that the bitch herself just upped and left. She was hoping at the chance to kill the bitch herself so all she could do now was scream in frustration. After her little scream fest, Gudako's tablet starts beeping. Taking it out she looks at the new notification.

 **Completed: Tower of LUST**

 **Reward: Now the owner of Tower of Sin. Obtained Octi-Kraken Pet. Masturbation Love Chair 2000. Gigai Substitute body. $5000**

Gudako is staring at her tablet screen in confusedly. "I think I really just obtained this place. By the looks of it, I can access this place from my tablet and just come here whenever. I can also change this place to my liking putting whatever the heck I want in here as long. Though it looks like Lust left me some really ecchi monsters here so I could easily take them out to do whatever. I guess I could change this place to make it my sanctuary of solitude. I guess I'll fill it up with stuff I find around the worlds I go to."

Gudako then picks up the Gigai doll. "From what the tablet tells me all I have to do is fill it with my essence and it will take my form then I just fill it with energy and I can make it move. I can also give it commands to do stuff for me and I can also use this thing remotely. I can easily make this my substitute should I need two be two places at once."

Gudako then puts her essence into the doll causing to take in her appearance. She then puts ki and mana into it transforming it into a life-size version of herself only naked. Gudako starts to inspect her body double. "Hmm yeah it really does look like me but I wish it was an older version of myself. Looking through her tablet she sees options she could choose for her Gigai like personality types, clothes, fighting abilities, and etc.

"Wow, it's like a way better version of the shadow clone jutsu not to mention it sort of reminds me of Final Fantasy 14 retainers. As long as I keep supplying them energy it should be good. Hey, wait it looks like I can change their appearance if I want so they don't have to look exactly like me. For now, I like to see an older version of me as I didn't get a good look at my older self when I got this body." Gudako then changes the Gigai's body age to make them look 17.

The Gigai now looks like the FGO version of Gudako with her D-cup breast in full display. Gudako couldn't help but feel giddy as her hands roam all over her Gigai's body. A few minutes later after she was done she equips the Gigai with a Chalda uniform. "I guess I'll give it a subservient personality for now. I give it a more lively one later when I have more time and not in this hell hole." Gudako then chooses the subservient personality for her Gigai. "Come Gigai lets find the Master bedroom I like to have some rest before I take out the last Deadly Sin tomorrow.

"Yes, Mistress." Replied the Gigai bowing.

The two then set out looking for the master bedroom. It didn't take them long as the door was more fancier then the others Entering the room was fairly decorated but what really got the redhead's attention was on the dresser. Spread out were a few dildoes of different sizes, vibrators, butt plugs, and strap-ons. Gudako was blankly staring at them while her nether region was getting wet. Shaking her head snapping out of it she grabs all the sex toys taking them to the closet. When she opens it up she sees a vast amount of kinky toys, sexy costumes for roleplaying, sexy lingerie, sexy bra and panties, and etc. The redhead was trying to calm her mind down from all manners of perverted ideas to do with these new toys of hers. She sets the pile of sex toys down on a shelf and before she left she grabs stretch lace halter garter dress and a white bra and panties.

As Gudako makes for the bed she gives the Gigai the halter garter dress. "Put this on." The Gigai does as instructed and while it does this she dematerializes her servant outfit. "Guess I'll take a shower before bed. Wait on the bed while I take a shower." Without waiting for a reply she heads to the shower. When she gets to the shower she notices on the wall in the shower is a red dildo strapped to the wall. "Sheesh, how horny was this succubus." Gudako choosing to ignore it takes a shower while trying her best to ignore the growing urge to grind the dildo. When she finished she put on the white bra and panties then heads back to the bedroom.

As Gudako walks back to the bedroom she is greeted by the sight of a sexy redhead sitting in a sexy pose on her bed. "Damn I knew I picked Gudako as my avatar for FGO for a reason." Gudako then takes out her tablet selecting her Gigai's name option. "I need to give you a real name instead of calling you Gigai. So how about the Japanese word for living ghost Ikiryo. Yes, that will do Ikiryo Kagami. Ikiryo come let us go to bed." The redhead gets into bed with the slightly older looking one doing the same.

As they both now lay in bed Gudako hugs her doppelganger squeezing those generous bosoms. "It's like a dream come true that I'm holding FGO Gudako. I always thought she was hot. The only other anime character I know that looks like her was Nena Trinity from Gundam 00. Hmm if I go to the Gundam verse I'm so getting her as a companion. She may be a crazy psycho bitch but she is really hot and I'm sure I can tame her. Besides I always wanted her to redeem herself it just too bad she kept ending up working with the wrong people. If she got the chance to work with celestial being then maybe she could have gotten a happy ending or something close to it. Oh well, things to do when I get to those other worlds; I honestly can't wait maybe I'll bring Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell with me as well on my Gundam verse trip." Gudako yawns as she settles into bed falling asleep while comfortably holding Ikiryo.

Jusenkyo

In the Jusenkyo seven individuals are leaving the cursed spring while carefully following the guide. Krista who was holding her son turned daughter in kitty girl form petting her while her husband closely following behind with the wolf demon girl Shirokuro on his back. Ryuho had already used his iron cloth to make a bandage bra and panties for the wolf girl so it would cover up her modesty; though it still looked very kinky like she came back from a very crazy party.

Nodoka was holding Ranma-chan hand as they were following behind the Hibikis with Kazuma following close behind. "Hey, Mom how long to the Guide's house I really like to e a guy again." Said Ranma-chan.

Nodoka smiles at her son turned daughter. "I'm not sure but let's just enjoy the scenery dear. Just make sure not to fall into any more springs. You don't want to turn into an animal."

Ranma-chan pales at the thought of turning into some animal while Kazuma snickers. "Hey look on the good side kid. At least you fell into a spring that let you stayed human."

Ranma-chan glares at Kazuma. "But not at the cost of my manhood!"

Kazuma merely laughs at this. "Sheesh, kid you treat being turned into a girl as a bad thing. I know a few guys who would kill to have what you got. Which is why I grabbed some of that spring water in this big gourd here?"

Ranma-chan scoffs. "If you don't think it's not a bad thing then why don't you pour some on yourself then?"

Kazuma pats Ranma's head. "Because Ranma-chan I don't trust Ryuho not to keep his dick in his pants and try to get the Cougar sister special that Pig!"

Ryuho hearing that yells at Kazuma. "I not some sick bastard who dreams of fucking you just because you would have a female form Kazuma. Even had you been born female you be ugly as sin. No man would dream of touching you."

Kazuma takes offense at that and was about to retort but a sudden burst of killer intent from his sister stops him dead. "Enough out of both of you or I will throw you both in a random spring here." Threaten Krista. Both immediately shut up not willing the chance to fall into those accursed springs.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Guide's house as he lets them in so he can explain about the curses. One long explanation later both Ranma and Ryoga are boys again much to Krista's disappointment that her kitty daughter is gone.

"So hot water reverses the curse right?" said Ryuho.

"Yes, Mister Customer." Replied the Guide.

"It's good to be a man again." Said a happy Ranma.

"Maybe you should stay girl Ranma-chan your mom was quite happy having a daughter." Said a smirking Ryoga.

Ranma scoffs. "I think you should stay a girl Ryo-chan. The way your mother was all over you in girl form I think she might want you as a girl especially your kitty girl form more. Just look at the glass of water in her hand. I think she is waiting to pour it on you."

Ryoga looks to his mother who was holding a glass of water and was much closer to him now than 5 seconds ago. She smiles as she puts it behind her back acting innocent. Ryoga quickly hides behind Ranma using him as an impromptu meat shield.

While that is going Ryuho then takes the pot of hot water pours it over Shirokuro's head but unfortunately, nothing happens. "Mr. Guide, my dog isn't turning back to normal what happened?"

The Guide thinks about it a moment. "I think I know. There were few instances where a few Customers fell into demon spring and cursed form became permanent. The customers were in fact descended from demons so the cursed increased their demon blood making them half-demons. I suppose your dog may be descended from a wolf demon. By any chance can you dog transform?"

Ryuho nods his head. "Yes, she can transform. Hey, girl would you mind transforming for me?" Shirokuro looks to her master and complies and transforms but instead of turning in a giant great wolf she grew wolf ears on her head, her hands gained white fur reaching her elbows with claws, her legs gained fur reaching her knees and she grew a white fluffy tail.

Everyone in the room was gawking at the erotically cute wolf demon girl in the room. "Damn doggy girl gone wild Ow." Said Kazuma as Nodoka bonked him on the head.

Krista sighs at this. "Looks like Shirokuro going to look human for a while so I think its best we teach her to walk, talk and dress appropriately." Everyone nods their heads agreeing to this. While everyone was distracted Krista sneakily pours water on both Ranma and Ryoga.

"Hey!" shouted Ranma.

"Ah, mom I don't want to be a girl." Complained Ryoga.

Krista quickly scoops up her blond daughter hugging the girl."Oh, Ryo-chan you won't deny me a chance to have a daughter would you?"

"No, I wait you have Yoiko for that so let me go." Said Ryoga.

"Oh, Ryo-chan Yoiko is still my baby girl. I can't take her shopping yet or do any mother-daughter bonding yet. Now that you have a girl form that looks like a mini-me we can spend some quality time together. Consider it a test drive when Yoiko grows up Ryoko. Hmm, not a bad name I like it. From this day on your female form is Ryoko." Declared Krista.

Nodoka taking note of her friend newly naming her son turn daughter's form walks over to her child holding her. "Ranma-chan I think I like to name your girl side maybe…Ranko. Do you like it?"

"Ranko? I'm not Ranko I'm Ranma and I'm a man." Said Ranko.

"Hmm, Ranko that a cute name I second it, welcome to the family Ranko." Said Kazuma.

While Ranko was complaining about both the name and gender change Krista and Nodoka were discussing about their children. "I think this curse is quite the blessing isn't Nodoka?" said Krista.

"In a way it is Krista. But I still want my boy to be manly so perhaps we should find a cure." Said Nodoka.

Krista scoffs. "I rather like this new form for my son she is extremely cute. Even if we do find a cure there is no way I letting my Ryoko disappear forever how about you Nodoka?"

Nodoka thinks about it a moment. "Maybe if there was a way to separate them from their curse then maybe; that way I keep both Ranma and Ranko."

"Well, a girl could dream. Hey, Mr. Guide by any chance is there a spring of drowned man." Asked Krista.

The Guide shakes his head. "No Miss Customer the spring of drowned man dried up a few decades ago."

Ranko and Ryoko who were listening groan at this. "You got to be kidding. You mean there is no cure? There just got to be one right?" asked Ranko hopefully.

Krista intercedes. "Mr. Guide in the history of Jusenkyo has there ever been anyone that has been cured?"

The guides think about it a minute. "In all my known history of Jusenkyo, no one has ever been cured. The Customers always come back to get another cursed more beneficial to them."

"Well, I suspected as much. Ranko Ryoko you two best get used to you new cursed forms. If I had to guess your curse forms are probably the best ones of the bunch." Said Krista.

"How can turning into a weak girl be a good thing!" shouted Ranko.

A burst of killer intent is directed at Ranko as Krista's expression darkens. The very pressure of Krista's aura is now bearing down on the redhead causing her to fall on her knees. "Did you say girls are weak stupid boy?" Krista walks over to the redhead standing over Ranko glaring menacingly at her. Ranko can't even speak as Krista's aura is practically suffocating her. "I see Genma's teachings are indeed embedding in you. It is a good thing you are my best friend's son or else I probably killed you where you stood joining your foolish fool of a father."

Krista looks to Nodoka. "I think your son needs some punishment Nodoka. I'm thinking having Ranma stay as a girl for a month or two will help him learn some humility."

Nodoka knowing when her friend is like this there is no disagreeing with her. "Yes, Krista I believe your right. I think having Ranma learn how to act like a girl will be a good learning experience."

Krista smirks evilly at this before turning to the guide. "Mr. Guide, you wouldn't have something that could lock the curse would you?"

The Guide who was trying to fade into the background stands at attention. "Yes, Miss Customer waits one moment." The guide hurries upstairs looking for something before coming back down holding a small box. "These here are ancient Jusenkyo rings and necklace that allow the wearer to stay in curse form even with coming in contact with hot water. Here Ma'am free of charge enjoy."

Krista smirks evilly at this. "Why thank you, Mr. Guide. Now Ryoko how about you come over here and try one of these rings I like to see if it works."

Ryoko looks to her mother then to Ranko who was silently pleading with her eyes to help her. Ryoko knew deep down there was only one way to keep her manhood safely intact. She transforms into her servant form with her hair growing into long golden twin tails runs to her mother's side. "Yes, mother whatever you want." Acting the cutesy kitty girl she could be to stay on her mother's good side.

Krista smiles heartwarming at her daughter then gives her a ring which Ryoko immediately puts it on. Krista takes some water heating it up with her ki then pours it on Ryoko who doesn't change. "Oh it seems it works my dear; Ryoko how about you put that ring on Ranko's finger."

Ryoko complies and starts to put the ring on Ranko's finger. Ranko, on the other hand, can't help but glare at her traitorous friend by selling her out with a smile on her face. 'That two-faced bitched sold me out. I thought friends stick by one another. That dirty little…Pig! Yeah, that was what Kazuma called Ryoga's dad; most appropriate. I swear the pig is going to get it for betraying me.'

After Ryoko finishes putting on the ring she returns to her mother side. Krista smiles at her daughter petting her who purrs. "Good Ryoko, you are a good girl aren't you." Krista then bends down touching the ring applying her ki to it. "There that should make it so you can't take it off without my permission." She then looks to everyone else in the room. "Okay everyone it is time we go. We left everyone back with the RV by themselves without contacting them for too long. Kazuma calls them and tells them to meet us near Jusenkyo we are leaving before anyone else fall into the springs."

Kazuma starts calling the rest of the group while everyone else was getting ready to leave. Ranko was struggling in vain to take off the ring. Nodoka seeing this goes to her son turned daughter wrapping her arm around her. "Are you okay dear? I'm sorry about what happened but I think this will be a good experience for you."

Ranko was sniffing trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "But it's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't want to be a girl."

Nodoka wipes a few tears away. "Now Ranma I know you didn't mean it but you insulted Krista by calling girls weak. Long ago when we were still preteens around the time when we first met Ryuho Krista was a normal girl who trained in gymnastics. She wasn't strong but was really pretty. Most boys kept asking her out on dates but she refused. Some of the boys refused to take no for an answer and tried to force themselves on her. Kazuma wasn't around to help her that time so when it looked like all hope was lost Ryuho appeared completely lost looking for the bathroom. Ryuho saw what was happening and immediately beat them unconscious. I believe it was that moment when Ryuho stood over her reaching out his hand and said "Hello miss are you okay? And by any chance do you know where the bathroom is I'm a little lost." It was the most romantic and unromantic thing he said to her that made her fall head over heels for him."

Ranko looked slightly confused. "But how does this relate to girls being weak? All it told me that she was a weak girl before."

"Before being the correct term. When she started trying to get to know Ryuho better she asked how he got so strong. He told her his mother taught him and that she was the strongest person he knows. Ryuho talked fondly about his mother enough that Krista was intrigued that such a strong woman existed. Enough that she wanted to be strong just like her so she wouldn't be in such a situation like that. A few weeks went by after that when Krista asked Ryuho to help train her. It was Ryuho who helped her learn how to use ki in the degree she knows now to the point she outright surpassed him in a few years. She also met Ryuho's mother a few times who also trained her as she grew to like Krista like a daughter. Now what I'm trying to get at is Krista trained her butt off to get this strong and hates being called weak just because she is a girl." Said Nodoka.

Ranko thinks about it a moment. "I think I'm starting to get it."

Nodoka smiles at this. "Good dear now comes on I promised you would be your sister so let's go."

The group leaves the house leaving Jusenkyo. Several minutes later as they are leaving the bamboo forest a truck pulling RV parks in front of them.

As the rest of the group leaves the RV to greet the rest of them they notice that there are three new girls to the group two who bare a resemblance to both Krista and Nodoka.

Kanami stepping up first trying her best to restrain herself from hugging the kitty girl. "Um Oneesan why is there a mini kitty girl version of you standing right next to you?"

Krista smiles. "This lovable girl here is my son Ryoga who feel into a cursed spring turning into an adorable girl who I now named Ryoko." Krista then explained everything concerning the curse.

After she was done both Kanami and Ganaha rush over to Ryoko hugging and petting the kitty girl. "You are just so adorable." They both chorused.

Straight looks to the redhead. "I guess I can assume your Ranma then. But that doesn't explain who that is." Pointing to the white and black haired woman.

"That is Shirokuro, she fell into the wolf demon girl spring. The curse seems permanent so we're going to have to teach her how to act more human now." Said Ryuho.

"Wow, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder." Said Straight.

"Tell me about it," said Kazuma.

While the group was talking about the newly cursed members in the group Nodoka lead Ranma in the RV. They went to the bedroom where the three babies were sleeping. Nodoka picks up Noemi shows her to Ranko. "Ranko here this is your little sister Noemi. We named her after Gudako's mother. Here try holding her."

"Really you want me to hold her?" Nodoka nods her head. Ranko then carefully holds Noemi in her arms. She can't help but smile happily at the girl. 'She really does look like me when I'm a girl.' As Ranko is holding Noemi she starts to wake up and looks directly at Ranko. Ranko is startled at this until Noemi started reaching out her hands for Ranko's face while babbling baby noises.

Ranko leans her head in letting Noemi touch her face. "Hi, Noemi I'm Ranma, ah I mean Ranko your big sister nice to meet you." Noemi makes baby noises while smiling at her. 'I think I can get the hang of being an older sibling. I guess I can try being an older sister for Noemi for a while it shouldn't be too long until I can be a man again.' Thought Ranko.

Somewhere in the Abyss of Darkness

Two redheads are charging at a hoard of demons and monsters. The smaller redheaded lancer is tearing through the hoard with her spear while the bigger and more developed redhead wearing the caster outfit is casting runes spells and using her staff to blow the monsters apart. It does take them long until the hoard is decimated.

"Wow, that didn't take long at all. Ikiryo come let's go" Gudako then takes off heading toward the red bloody pillar reaching the sky with the caster redhead not far behind. "Yes, mistress."

"Man I still can't believe I'm able to equip my Gigai with a class card. I know she is supposed to be a body double I can use but still, this is an awesome sidekick or perhaps retainer just like in FF14. Well she limited to learn things only I know but I guess that is fine as long as I got back up; also using the Heart of the Foreign God from my FGO game as an alternate power source was a good idea. At least this way I don't have to keep pumping so much energy into her but just keep the connection between us."

The two redheads finally reach the red bloody pillar. "Damn this thing is just like that hand thing in Berserk when the eclipse happened that Guts climbed up just it's not a hand. There are bloody bodies in this pillar so creepy. Oh well best get climbing the last boss is here then I can get out of the hell hole." Gudako takes out some black keys for herself and Ikiryo and they both start to climb the red bloody pillar. As they were climbing some hands came out of the pillar trying to grab them. This freaked Gudako out for a moment before she sliced the arm off and kept going.

About half an hour later they reached the top of the pillar. "Finally that climb was tiresome. Those perverted hands kept trying to touch me and don't get me to start on those bastards who kept groping Ikiryo. Perhaps giving her only an unemotional subservient personality wasn't a good idea but I can change it to something more fun later." Gudako looks around and sees a figure is standing in the middle is a charred black skeleton with silver pitiless human eyes, sliced mouth, a robe made from the darkness with horns, a golden sash and a scythe with a skull made from gold.

Gudako looks at the figure in confinement. "Is that Death from Dante's Inferno because it looks like him?"

Death then raises his hand pointing to her. "Gudako, your fate is decided, everlasting damnation for your sins."

"Yep, that's Death all right. He defiantly got that badass voice. Strange that I'm fighting him I'm supposed to be fighting something that represents the Deadly Sin of Wrath. Oh well hey Death I haven't done anything to be worthy of being sent to hell…yet." Said Gudako.

Death readies his scythe. "No, not yet but I see it with my eyes you will cause untold death just to sate your selfish desires. Now come, face eternity!"

Gudako and Ikiryo get in a battle stance. "Wow, it's like he really knows me. As much as I may not like killing people if they get in my way their lives are forfeit. I'm going to enjoy killing you Death. You are the only thing standing between me and freedom."

Gudako then charges at Death who swings his scythe only for Gudako to slide under it and slash him in the chest.

"Aarrgh impudent mortal, you dare bear your weapon against death?" Death then uses fast slashes to kill the redhead who quickly blocks his attacks and returns them with equal fervor. The two continue to duel against one another trying to get the upper hand.

"Ikiryo, waste this fucker!" Ikiryo obeying her mistress starts firing multip, le rune spells bombarding death.

"Aarrgh insolent doll, how dare you to defy me?" Death extends his scythe to impale Ikiryo but she evades at the last moment and continued bombarding Death.

Gudako not wasting time unleashed her aura while using her mad enhancement to further empower her as she uses lightning-fast slashes at Death who couldn't counter them all as she pushes him back.

"How dare you resist me, Mortal? Mortal your soul is mine!" Death tries to fight both redheads but soon finds himself overwhelmed as the two of them double team him attacking at the same time. Gudako then fires a "Masenko Ha" in his face obscuring his vision. She then backs up as he swipes at her as her spear glows crimson red.

"You wretched mortal, your time has come." Death tries to get at Gudako but Ikiryo keeps getting in his way.

"Now your soul is mine Death!" Gudako's Noble Phantasm is ready as she charges Death to finish him off. "No impossible I can't be defeated." Death tries to stop the redhead but Gudako closes the distance in moments "Gae Bolg" the spear tears through his body as the barbed wire travels through his body destroying it.

All that is left of Death is his Scythe which Gudako happily takes. "Ha ha ha ha Death Scythe is mine!" Gudako laughs manically at her victory until the scythe starts to disappear in motes of light. "What the fuck? The scythe was mine I killed that fucker fare and square? What happened to the victor goes the spoils?"

It was at that moment the bloody ground started to glow forming a crimson magic circle with Gudako in the middle. Gudako trying to move finds that her body is paralyzed as bloody hands reach out grabbing her body as it starts to pull her down into the bloody ground starting to pool around her. "What the fuck is happening? Ikiryo does something."

As Ikiryo was about to do as her mistress commanded chains come out of nowhere restraining her. A moment later clapping is heard as a dark figure comes out of a dark portal. "Well well well. Looks like little red defeated my entire deadly sins good job and what's this you made a new friend that looks like an older more legal version of yourself not bad." Said Cain.

Gudako is enraged at the Sight of Cain as the redlines of mad enhancement glow crimson red. "Cain you fucker, when I get out I'm going to kill you."

Cain merely laughs. "Ah red that warms my heart that you care so much. Now red I hope you enjoyed your stay.

"Fuck you!" screamed the redhead.

"Now as much as I love to your still a bit on the small size, your friend or is that a Gigai? Oh, a glorified sex doll maybe I'll have some fun with that later but for now how about I tell you what's about to happen to you." Said Cain.

Gudako is buried up to her waist as the bloody hands keep dragging her down as she swears all kinds of profanity at him. "Now red as you can see the magic circle around you is meant to bind you. More importantly to me, you see those deadly sins you defeated were part of a magic ritual that would make you my obedient servant. In a way, you did all the work while I just sat back and watched." Cain shows his hand that now has a mark that looks like a command spell in the form of a beast.

Gudako now realizing just how badly the situation has become struggles in vain as she is buried to her neck as the blood starts to reach her mouth. Gudako could do nothing as she is dragged under as she starts drowning in blood as the redline of mad enhancement become more prominent. 10 minutes pass when Gudako went under as Cain waits until the magical circle glows even bright as crimson electricity dance around the area all coming together at the center where Gudako sank.

Cain smirks. "It looks like the ritual is done." Cain raises his hand. "Now arise my Deadly Sin of Wrath!" At that moment a dark pulse is felt as a dark clawed hand comes out of the ground digging its way out as a female figure drags themselves out of the ground. The figure is a redhead who's hair is bloody red with crimson eyes, red twisted tattoos under her eyes, she is wearing a black bodysuit made of black scales and bones with red highlights, her chest is exposed to her neck all the way down to her waist with Red tattoos on her chest with some of the black scales covering her breast albeit barely, a long spiky tail and she is wearing a black hoodie with a red shroud around her neck.(I'm not sure how to describe the look but it's Cu Alter's Stage 2 form)

Gudako alters stalks toward Cain then gets on her knees bowing her head growling. "Hmm looks like you lost the ability to speak properly oh well I'm sure you'll get it back in time." Cain then looks to the other redhead and releases the chains retraining her. "Tell your Gigai to kneel before me red." Gudako alter growls at Ikiryo who somehow understands goes over to Gudako's side and kneels next to her. "Oh, good two redheads at the price of one even if one is just a doll; now what will I name you Red? How about Akashi for red death; yeah that will do for now. Now Akashi lets go we have to introduce you to the rest of the gang." Cain opens another dark portal stepping inside as the newly named Akashi follows her master with Ikiryo following her mistress through the dark portal leading to the unknown.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story. I don't know when I'll update again as I'm going to update my side story as it will be faster to do but I certain I have more overtime this week. I just hope the money is worth it because I feel like I'm dying.


	17. Chapter 16 Mercenary

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: I like to start this off by first saying I'm sorry for the mega late update. I was distracted playing Assassin Creed Odyssey and now Red Dead Redemption. That and just procrastinating doing other stuff. Well without further ado enjoy the story.

* * *

3rd POV:

6 Months Later

Unknown Location in Beijing China

Two Sikorsky Black Hawk helicopters are making their way to the quarantine district in Beijing. The city below them is abandoned with some dead bodies in the streets. 48 hours ago a bioterror attack was launched at the city by an unknown group that has yet to reveal themselves. As a result, the city is now invested with undead monsters and mutated monsters.

In one of the Black Hawks, there are 10 people mercenaries sitting in the back getting ready for their deployment into this clusterfuck of a situation. The leader stands up to give them the details of their operation.

Cain wearing combat gear stands to the front. "Okay guys, here is the sitrep. Some asshole thought it would be funny to launch a bioweapon in the city. Now just about everyone is dead except a few survivors."

"Is it our job to search and rescue the survivors' sir?" Asked one of the mercenaries.

Cain shakes his head. "No, that's the Chinese soldier's job in the other helicopter. We are being paid to rescue a VIP stuck in an underground Bunker in the city. A whole bunch of those freaks is trying to bust their way in so we are getting paid to get him out."

The green haired woman Nel spoke up. "So who is the VIP anyway Cain?"

"That would be Nolan Simonov, a Russian Corporate executive that may or may not have had a hand in making the bioweapon that was set off. Apparently, it was an experimental weapon still in development that they were testing and somehow someone broke in jacked the thing from the facility that it was being kept then set it off in the middle of the city." Said Cain.

"So how was making a bioweapon that turns people into mutated zombies and monsters a good idea again?" said Grimmjow.

Cain just shrugs. "The hell do I know? They just said it was supposed to neutralize targets by turning them into half dead nitwits that could be easily interrogated. How that turned into this clusterfuck before us is anybody's guess?"

The Succubus pilot then uses the intercom to inform the group. "This is Sonya Lust airlines I hope everyone is enjoying the ride. I now must, unfortunately, inform you we will be going through some turbulence in the form of those mutated flying monsters coming for us. While I man the main gun would two of you brave men back there mind manning the turrets and handle any monsters coming from the sides and behind? It would be very much appreciated. The one who shoots the most down gets a nice wet kiss from yours truly."

A few of the mercenaries ran to the turrets fighting each other until two managed to man the turrets. The other that remained seated only shook their heads at their antics. Nel crossed her arms and huffed muttering "Whore" under her breath.

As the Black Hawk does some evasive maneuvers as she fires the main machine gun at the upcoming monster the rest of the group in the back are holding on tightly not to be thrown around. "Okay team, check your equipment we will be arriving at the LZ soon. We will split into two teams of four. I will lead the Blue team consisting Nel, Ryder, and Ikiryo." said Cain

The only other male to the team Ryder looks to the second newest member in their group sitting next to the other one newest member noting that they are both not wearing combat gear though more so for Ikiryo as Akashi has that strange scale armor with the chest fully exposed on. "Cain, why doesn't the tan redhead not wearing any armor?"

Looking at Ikiryo where she used to look exactly like a 17 yr old Gudako now she is fully tan. (Like Chloe Von Einzbern from Fate Kaleid Prism Illya) She is wearing a skintight cream color LingerieCats Chinese sleeveless Cheongsam reaching her thighs with the sides opened showing her bare legs to her waist that showed her ample plumped muscled body in all the right places. She wore fingerless cream gloves reaching her elbow with cream leggings. Ikiryo's now plumped body now has shown enough plump without it looking fat with some muscle in all the right places giving her a body men would lust over. Her hair was done up in a long messy high ponytail with some bits of the front hair spiked. Her ears are more rounded and pointy with a succubus tail swishing around.

Cain smirks. "No need to worry Ryder she can switch to a less revealing outfit anytime that is imbued with magic for protection."

"Remind me again why does that redhead look like that? She was supposed to be a Gigai that looks like an older version of the other redhead? She sort of looks more lifelike now." Asked Nel.

Before Cain could answer Lust voice is heard from the intercom. "I'm glad you asked Nel. When Cain asked me to help make Akashi's Gigai more emotional instead of doll-like so I mixed its essence with my own; strangely enough this caused that strange glowing heart Akashi put in her to react and change her appearance. Now she is like a good mix of myself and Akashi's old personality just a bit more subservient especially to those in charge namely Cain, Akashi, and myself. As it is now she is barely a Gigai now more like a familiar connection to her master Akashi."

Nel sighs. "And here I thought she was the result of Cain's messed up fetishes."

"Actually her more plumped body is a modification Cain wanted so I was able to change it with Akashi's help. It helps make her sexier especially now that she is part succubus now; the outfit she is wearing was both mine and Cain's idea if you were wondering." Said a happy Lust over the intercom as she is still blazing the guns at the oncoming flying monsters.

The other mercenary a black man with long dreads reaching his shoulders looks to the other redhead Gudako alter. "So who's messed up idea was it to make a loli dominatrix with a fetish with long pointy objects?" Gudako alters huffs at the comment.

Everyone looks to Cain as he holds up his hands. "Hey don't look at me, its' wasn't my idea. It just sort of happened after the ritual was done. I'm guessing it has something to go with her magic."

The black man shakes his head. "Ah huh, likely story; remind me again how many of our female companions have you slept with already and if the loli is on that list then your balls are getting intimate with my shotgun."

"Oh fuck you, Joseph. I never touched Akashi she is still 13 almost 14 now never mind screwing her former Gigai which I did before Lust changed her into a man-hating bitch!" yelled Cain.

The black man now named Joseph huffs. "Man-hating my ass. The only man Ikiryo hates is you; she actually talks just fine with everyone else. Hell, I even called her my little sister and she was fine with that."

Cain looks to Ikiryo who smirks evilly at him before turning to Joseph. "Thanks for sticking up for me Oniichan." Cain glares at the tan redhead who only blows him a raspberry.

'I think this bitch needs a new attitude adjustment. The last one might have been boring as hell but least she was obedient and willing. Now she is more alive and well a complete bitch with Lust taking her under her wing. Perhaps I should fuck her again that would teach her who is boss. Just need to get Lust off my back so I can. And to think Ikiryo looks so much like that redheaded newlywed I seduced a decade ago on a bet. Ikiryo certainly is the opposite of that fine piece of ass.' Thought Cain.

Cain coughs into his hand gathering everyone's attention. "Okay, the next team will be the red team consisting of Grimmjow, Akashi, Joseph, and Mason. Grimmjow will be leading."

"What the hell man! You put me on the team with psycho loli over here. That girl is crazy she is liable to kill us for just getting in her way," complained Mason.

"I have to agree with Mason here. Akashi is a bit unstable and has tried to kill me several times already. There is nothing wrong with her sister Ikiryo but the loli is out of control." Said, Joseph.

Cain just dismissively waves his hands. "I'm sure she was just playing. Besides I'm sure Grimmjow will keep her out of trouble."

The two squadmates look to their team leader Grimmjow. "Just make sure to keep up or I'll leave your sorry ass behind." They both sweat drop at that. Not soon after the Black Hawk starts going in for a landing on a building. As it touches down the mercenaries' teams come out and get into their groups.

"Okay everyone the objective is that ominous dark clouded area several miles downtown. There is a building in that smoke where a shit ton of monsters is trying to get in. We are going to split up to reach the objective so we don't attract all these monsters attention. This way the attention will be split and we can get there faster. Okay, blue team will take the city streets and red team will take the highway any questions?" Said Cain.

"Are you sure we can't just stick together?" asked Mason.

"No Mason we are splitting up." Replied Cain.

"How about air support?" asked Joseph.

"Don't worry sweeties once my team finishes off the fliers in the sky we can get you some air support. Until then try not to get your face eaten." Said Lust as she walks toward the group. Unlike everyone else geared up in combat gear, she is in her succubus attire wearing a halter corset and G-string panties. (Lust's outfit is like the Succubus Night's character is wearing in the Doujin artist Doumou. Also, Lust looks exactly like her just with longer hair like the animation adaptation main character in Itadaki! Seieki! But with peach color hair.)

All the men of the group except Grimmjow who merely huffs couldn't help but stares at her with lust in their eyes. Lust seductively walks over to Ikiryo giving the tan redhead a hug. "Ikiryo sweetie I have a gift for you before you go out there." Lust takes out a Desert Eagle .50 caliber from where she took it out from considering there are no pockets on her is anyone's guess.

Ikiryo looks at the gun in giddy excitement. "Thank you sensei this is a great gift I love you."

Lust smiles seductively. "I love you too sweetie good luck out there gives them hell." Lust then leans in giving Ikiryo a long wet kiss which Ikiryo eagerly returned with passion as they groped each other's tits and ass.

The men of the group couldn't help but gawk at the sight of two extremely sexy women making out in front of them. The women of the group Nel couldn't help but mutter "That fucking whore already corrupting the poor girl. I better make sure that bitch stays away from Akashi." Gudako alter on the other hand just growled unable to truly comment. After about a minute or two they come out of their make-out session then Lust seductively walks back into the helicopter getting back into the pilot seat the Black Hawk then takes off as more of those flying monsters chase after it.

Cain then shakes his head to get his mind back on track. "Okay teams move out!" Cain then jumps off the building with his team not far behind and lands on the streets below. Grimmjow's team then heads to the opposite direction heading to the highway.

As Cain's team moves through the city streets there are a few undead zombies shambling the streets. Cain uses his sword to kill the ones in their way as they walk the streets. As they get to a corner they look around and see even more zombies shambling as well as some mutated ones that were glowing red.

"Ikiryo light them up." Ordered Cain.

"Yes, sir." Ikiryo now clad in her caster outfit fires multiple runes at the group of zombies burning them alive.

"I'll take overwatch Nel to cover me." Said Ryder then uses a ki enhanced jump into a building. Nel quickly does the same following him up. Ryder gets into a high vantage point to watch for any hostiles. Nel uses her blade to clear the building of the mutated monsters in the building's floor they were in so there are no surprises.

As Cain and Ikiryo make their way down the street using the abandoned cars as cover more mutated zombies glowing red appear running toward them. In the group, there were some mutated big monsters running along with them and they look hungry with all those sharp teeth.

Cain smirks at the encroaching hoard almost upon them. "Ryder, Nel cover us from above while Ikiryo and I have some fun."

"Roger" chorused Ryder and Nel.

Ikiryo stands at Cain side holding her staff as she readies herself. Cain then slaps her ass causing a small "eep". "Relax Ikiryo remember to have fun will ya." Said, Cain, as he smiles wickedly at her.

Ikiryo glares at him while rubbing her butt. 'How dare that fucker touch me? He may have had his way with my body when I was an unemotional doll before but that doesn't mean he can touch me whenever he wants. I'm grateful to both mistress Gudako and sensei Lust for giving me a more will spirited personality instead of an obedient subservient one. My personality is a downgraded version of my mistress which I'm grateful for. Cause of that I can scheme behind these assholes back and plan to rescue my mistress from that bastard's evil clutches. Maybe if I'm lucky I can convince Mistress into sparing Sensei; she has been really nice to me watching out for me like a big sister. Not to mention she gives great cunnilingus; I'm certain the mistress will enjoy that particular talent.'

Ikiryo backs away from Cain keeping her distance as the hoard is soon upon them. Cain grinning ear to ear starts slashing and dashing his way through the hoard. Ikiryo fought more defensively as she dodges and weaves around the monsters trying to grab her as she fires multiple runes get them to back off. As a few of them get close she uses her staff igniting it before stabbing them to death as well as takes out a 50. Caliber Desert Eagle her left hand which she got as a gift from her sensei then starts blasting them.

As the two are paving a way through destruction the two up in the building is giving them cover fire. Ryder using his assault rifle the Canadian C7 loaded with special rounds that can handle all kinds of monsters fires upon the hoard while Nel fires cero from her mouth at the hoard.

It's not long until most of the hoard is decimated leaving the big mutated monster fully exposed. Cain rushes the monster quickly sliding under it slicing both of its legs from under it then jumps on its head taking out a Smith & Wesson .500 fires straight in the head blowing it completely off. Cain then dust off his hands as sees that all the monsters are dead. "Okay team let's keep on moving let's go." Blue team then starts to move out heading further into the city.

Highway Red Team

On the highway, the red team is running, jumping, and shooting at the hoard of mutated monsters. Grimmjow was using his superior speed and his sword work to tear into the hoard. He uses his left hand to fire blue Cero at the mindless shambling zombies while he uses his sword to slaughter a path of destruction through the mutated bigger monsters.

Gudako alter was following behind as she slaughters her way through. Gudako races down the highway jumping over cars slicing apart the zombies below her as she also used her spiked tail to spear the bigger mutated freaks in her way. As she racing down the highway three mutated monsters with a giant arm charge at her like a football player. Gudako alters jumps over the first one spearing it in the head killing it before dodging to the right to evade the other two. She then dashes to the second monster first clawing it in the face with her claw hand then stabs it multiple times with her spear.

The last monster seeing that the redhead was distracted charges right at her ramming her into a car. Gudako roars in defiance as her tail snakes around the monster. The tip of the tail reaches the monsters face before a ball of red light appears on the tip as Gudako gathers both ki and prana. As the ball grows into the size of a basketball she fires it at point range killing the beast. Gudako then flings her tail to get the blood off before racing down the highway killing more zombies and monsters in her way.

Joseph and Mason, on the other hand, were using their ki enhanced speed just trying to keep up with the other two while fighting together to kill the stranglers left behind by the two. Joseph is shooting his Franchi Spas-12 Tactical shotgun blasting any freak getting in his way. Mason, on the other hand, is dual wielding P90 submachine guns as he covers his partner.

As Joseph slides over a car a zombie rushes him trying to take a bite out of him. He holds it off with his shotgun while using his other hand to draw out his machete cutting its head off. Mason seeing that there were a few freaks trying to get the drop on Joseph opens fires on them with his P90s filling them with lead.

Joseph gives Mason a thumb up. "Thanks covering my back Mason."

"No problem Joseph" Mason then gets back to following the other two with Joseph not far behind.

The two squadmates are now fighting together side by side as Joseph fires his shotgun center mass on the upcoming group of mutated freaks charging at them while Mason covers him by shooting at the stragglers left alive. Joseph is enjoying himself as he shoots this monsters when he starts to hear constant moans and squishing sounds. Turning to the noise he sees that the mutated freaks are gathering in one spot combining together growing bigger until the monsters turned into a 12 ft monster that sort of looked like a grey decaying dinosaur with a huge club.

Mason looks at the monster in disbelief. "Well shit, did that thing turn into a dinosaur?"

Joseph turns to Mason. "No it turned into Barney, of course, it turned into a dinosaur oh did I forget it has a fucking club!"

"I don't suppose we can call Grim and the loli back to help us?" Mason looks to where the other two were and sees they too are fighting two to three giant monsters just like them.

"Well looks like we are shit out of luck. Come to Mason let's give this fucker one hell of a show." Joseph and Mason then charge the monster guns blazing as the monsters roaring as it does the same.

Back with Blue team

Cain and his group are making their way through the city streets killing any monsters in their way.

"This is taking too long we need to get there faster." Complained Cain.

"How about we hotwire a car or something?" said Ryder.

"Hmm, not a bad idea lets get a truck than something durable." Said Cain.

Blue team goes further into the city looking for a new ride when they come across a group of mutated zombies trying to claw their way into a Ford-150 with a crying little girl inside.

"Guys there is a girl inside we have to save her!" said Nel as she charges the mutated zombies.

Cain facepalms. "Oh great, we just had to find the only survivor in miles and it had to be crying, little kid. Why does all the little kids find their way to me? I'm not that idiot brother of mine!"

Ikiryo scoffs. "If you don't like kids why did you kidnap my mistress?"

Cain just smirks. "The reason was simple my dear; Akashi was a monster in human form just waiting for an excuse to slaughter people and cause mayhem. I just took control of her before she got the chance and besides she really doesn't act like a kid."

Ikiryo tried opening her mouth to defend her mistress but closes it remembering that her mistress was indeed as Cain described. The memories she got from her mistress that showed some memories, as well as some thoughts, showed she may just be a little worse and it was only the Hibiki family that was holding her back from crossing the line of no return. 'I really need to get the mistress back to the Hibikis before she becomes more of a monster.'

Ryder helps Nel clear out the surrounding zombies while Nel clears a path to the truck's door she opens it grabbing the little girl inside holding her protectively while the child cries into her arms. A minute later Ryder finished off the rest of the zombies and is now on a lookout for any more trouble.

Cain and Ikiryo approach Nel holding the kid. "So how is the brat? She isn't going to turn into one of them is she?"

Ikiryo crouches next to the green haired beauty. "Is she going to be okay?"

Nel shakes her head. "She is fine physically but emotionally…well, she did lose everyone she cared about so she won't be saying much."

"Whatever just makes sure she doesn't start crying I don't need zombie bait here attracting attention." Said, Cain, as he gets into the truck to inspect it.

Ikiryo glares at Cain a moment before looking at the dark-haired girl in Nel's arms patting her head. "Don't worry little one we will keep you safe. Nel I can't believe how Cain can act so cold why are you even with the slimeball?"

Nel just sighs. "Honestly I'm not sure of it myself anymore but Cain has a point to be callous about the kid. We mercenaries have a bit of bad luck concerning kids. Whenever we meet them on a mission trying to save them someone always ends up killed. You can say it is a curse of sorts and Cain is quite tired of it. He lost a lot of friends, friends I especially don't miss as they were really big assholes like him but still friends none the less."

"Then why did he kidnap my mistress then if kids are bad luck. The Hibiki family will definitely want blood for this?" asked Ikiryo.

"Simple so he can take on the Hibikis of course. The Hibiki's have a huge bounty on their heads due to many criminal organizations as well as some underworld demons want them dead. Also, Cain really wants to fuck Mrs. Hibiki just like all the other bastards out there which are why her bounty is twice the amount if brought alive the pigs." Said Nel in disgust.

Ikiryo looks at Nel confusedly. "Why are so many people trying to screw Mrs. Hibiki for? I know she is beautiful but why?"

Nel just shrugs. "I don't know the kid I really didn't know why those pigs wanted her so badly but I highly doubt that it just for sex but that's not my problem until we actually meet her which I sincerely hope we don't."

Cain walks to the two girls and kid. "Okay the car works just fine but it's out of gas. I'm going to go get some but while I'm gone Ikiryo use that magic of yours to make some kind of ram on the front of the truck."

"Why do I have to do that I'm not a mechanic girl." Complained Ikiryo.

"Don't care, I certain your magic can easily do something as simple as that now I order you to do it now." Demanded Cain. Cain then walked away from the girls to look for fuel.

Ikiryo groaned with frustration before setting out to complete her task. She went over to the other abandoned cars using her runes to tear the metal off of them placing them next to the truck. She then uses her runes to weld the extra metal into the truck reinforcing the body armor. The then uses some of the metal forming them into a ram of sorts welding it in front of the truck.

Ikiryo dusted off her hands looking over her work. "Hmm not bad for my first time I may not know how to technically upgrade a truck like that but magic tends to help cut corners. It also helps that I have a reference from my mistress memories about a game called the State of Decay as a reference by copying the military truck heavy upgrade. Hmm, wonder if I could add a turret gun like the one on the warthog from Halo?"

While Ikiryo was finishing the final touches Nel was looking over the black hair girl. Nel was doing her best to calm the little girl down that everything will be all right. Ryder was patrolling the area making sure no more hostiles enter the area. While that was going on Cain reached a gas station. Looking around one of the pumps he sees a Harley Davidson motorcycle next to a zombified biker.

"Wow, what did we find here?" Cain rushes over to the bike quickly smashing the zombie's head in throwing its body out of the way. Looking over the bike he sees that it is in perfect condition.

"Well looks like it is my lucky day. All I need is to fill her up with some gas and it will be ready to go." Cain fills the motorbike up with gas while he also fills up some gas cans for the truck. As he finally finishes he stores the gas canisters in his stuff space then jumps on the motorcycle revving it up driving it back to rest of blue team.

Back with the rest of the group Ikiryo finishes the truck looking it over as Nel along with their new guest walks over to her.

Nel pats the redhead on the back. "Wow, Ikiryo you really work fast. How did you make this in such a short amount of time?"

Ikiryo smiles at Nel. "Well, you can thank my magic. It is very useful for doing a variety of things that normally wouldn't be possible without tools in a short amount of time."

The redhead looks to the girl hiding behind Nel, "Is she going to be alright Nel?"

Nel sighs. "She'll just have to be. She is still not talking though but she seems to understand what we are saying."

"I guess that is the best we can wish for now." Said Ikiryo.

Nel looks to the redhead. "Hey, Ikiryo how are you adjusting to everything I know neither you or your sister or master had a say when joining our group so how are you?"

Ikiryo thinks about it a moment before answering. "Well to be honest, not bad really beside Cain of course but I'm honestly enjoying my time doing this mercenary work. In a way, I'm grateful we were captured in a way as it leads to me getting full sentience instead of being a doll. My mistress even copied her own personality into me albeit a heavily watered down version that is more subservient but close enough. My mistress enjoys mercenary life as well but she whether have full control of her body as well as sanity not to mention she misses the Hibiki family."

"Speaking of your master why does she act like a savage beast? Cain showed me the ritual he used even did it on another person but their personality was exactly the same they just had to listen to what Cain said." Asked Nel.

"Oh that. Well, the reason my mistress acts that way now is because of those red markings on her body. The give her ability called mad enhancement. I'm sure it is quite self-explanatory so I won't bother you with all the details but the important part is the ritual activated when my mistress mad enhancement was at its peak so when she was bided to the ritual it used the mad enhancement to better control her by keeping it constantly turned on maximum." Said the redhead.

"So that's why she acts like a psychopath. Hmm, maybe we can try to get Cain to modify the spell so it can lessen the effects of the mad enhancement so we can finally have a civil conversation with Akashi without worrying she might beat us to death." Said Nel.

Ikiryo scratches the back of her head. 'Actually, my mistress is a bit of a sociopath. She can act normal around her family and friends acting like the perfect daughter or best friend but when it comes to other people especially with people she really doesn't as she will outright murder the bastard if they stand in her way. Genma being one such example as my mistress wanted control over Ranma without his idiotic influence getting in the way of Ranma learning to accept his girl curse. So concerning Cain's group, she will probably kill them all on principle alone.' "Yeah, we should definitely get Cain to do just that nice idea Nel."

While the girls were socializing Ryder who was patrolling the area was listening in their conversation. 'So it's the ritual fault for Akashi acting all insane all the time huh. I guess if Cain fixes that little issue then maybe I can sleep at night in peace without having to sleep with one eye open worrying that the little terror could snap. The psycho loli already killed 3 of our newest members brutally I might add. Then again those idiots tried picking up an underage teenager just because they thought she was kawaii.'

Ryder is snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of an engine roaring. Looking at the direction of the noise Ryder points his C7 using his scope to get a closer look. Looking through he sees Cain riding a motorcycle with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh come on how did he find one of those out here in this mess the lucky bastard." A quick thought ran through Ryder's mind of just shooting Cain right there getting revenge for all his dead comrades Cain killed before giving him no other choice but to join him or join his friends in the pile of burning bodies. Of course, the thought quickly passed knowing he had no chance of really killing that monster as Cain was notoriously hard to kill likes a cockroach.

Cain rides his Harley Davidson motorcycle back to the rest of the group parking it next to the truck. "Hey guys I'm back and look at my new ride she is a beauty isn't she?"

Cain looks to the newly reinforced truck and was surprised how different it looked now looking like a military armored truck making look more badass. "Wow, Ikiryo you really have outdone yourself, when I gave you this task I didn't think you are able to make something like this. I thought at best you just slap some extra metal on top and it would look like some haphazard mess a 10 yr old could come up with but I have to say I'm impressed."

Ikiryo huffs in Cain direction. "Well, of course, it is good it was me who did it. Not to mention magic can do a lot of things."

Cain gets into a thinking pose. "Hmm, you don't say then maybe I'll have you Kaneda's motorcycle from the Akira movie Miss mechanic."

"What? How the heck am I supposed to make that?" exclaimed the tan redhead.

Cain shrugs. "Not my problem. Now I order you to it."

The tan redhead was in full outrage that he demanded this of her but knew she had no choice but to obey. "Yes, Sir Boss." She said with obvious distaste in her mouth. The redhead set out gathering parts from the abandoned cars so she can somehow make it while using some of her mistress memories of a bike made in 2015 that took inspiration from the Akira bike.

While the redhead was doing her task Nel and Ryder came up to Cain. "Don't you think you are asking too much of Ikiryo Cain?" asked Nel.

"Yeah, that was a bit much Boss. That motorcycle may look cool and all but it's not exactly practical." Said Ryder.

Cain shrugs. "I know but I like to see if she can somehow pull it off."

Ryder shakes his head. "You are such an ass no wonder she hates your guts. Well never mind I overheard the girls talking and I heard Ikiryo suggest we put a turret mounted machine gun in the back so we can shoot."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. I believe Lust has a spare in the chopper so Nel calls her up so she can drop it off."

Nel does exactly that calling Lust to drop them off the machine gun. They wait 10 minutes until the Blackhawk makes it above them.

The succubus pilot voice booms from the Blackhawk. "This is Sonya Lust air delivery services did anybody order a turret machine gun?" The Blackhawk lowers the gun to the ground which both Cain and Ryder grab and start carrying it to the truck to install it in the back.

"Thanks again Lust I owe you one!" said Cain.

"Good cause I intend to collect. Now I have to get going it seems Joseph and Mason are in a pickle so I'll be going to bail them out. Chow darlings." Said Lust as the Blackhawk makes it way to the direction of the red team.

The three set to work installing the machine gun in the back while the newest addition the little girls jumps in the back seat of the truck to take a nap. 20 minutes later the machine gun was fully installed making the truck even more badass.

"This truly is a beautiful gun right there. I can't wait to use this thing against those undead freaks." Said Ryder.

"I'm glad your anxious but we should check on Ikiryo we left her alone a while and I'm sure she is still angry about Cain's ridiculous request." Said Nel.

"Hey it's not ridiculous, I just want to know if she can do it or not." Said Cain.

Nel glares at him stomping up to him pointing her finger in his chest. "You just asked a 13 yr old to build you a fictional motorbike and I don't care if she looks 17 she has the same maturity as Akashi despite what her body looks like buster."

Cain opens his mouth to retort but quickly closes it remembering that from his observation of Gudako before he captured her Ikiryo does act a lot like Akashi so she does in some way act childish still even through Akashi far from innocent Ikiryo on the other hand is. So he held his hands up in mock surrender hoping to appease the main lady of his harem which has dwindled of late as most left him for other men, got killed during a mercenary job or simply couldn't stand him anymore. 'Damn I must really be losing my touch. Women used to just agree with anything I said so I could just sleep with them. Now they fight over everything with me and most of my harems of over 2 dozen women are gone. All I have now is just a half dozen now and Lust doesn't count as she is a succubus so she is fucking a lot of guys. Damn shame the twins got pregnant years ago cause I like the banter we always did out in the field. Now they just want me back at base/home to help raise the kids. I mean come on I'm not father material I mean just look at me I'm me! Well, at least the twins and Nel are great friends that they don't mind sharing me as much as each other.'

Nel seeing that Cain is backing down considers this her victory then drags both men over to the tan redhead. As they reach her they see a panting redhead standing before a red and black Honda 2015 NM4.

It was obvious to them that the motorbike didn't look exactly like Kaneda's bike but it was close and looked very unique not to mention more practical and realistic. Cain could keep his eyes off the bike. "This is the most beautiful bike I ever have seen."

Ryder's mouth was opened wide in astonishment. "How did this kid make a bike that stylish? It's so what's the word hip? Either way any chance I can get one too?"

The redhead looks up to Cain with nothing but disdain in her eyes. "I hope you are happy you son of a bitch. Now take your damn bike I hope you crash and die in a burning inferno."

Cain dismisses her insults by walking up to her hugging her in a heartwarmingly embrace. "You are the best thing to happen to me red. I so tempted to outright adopt you lovable munchkin."

The redhead was obviously getting irritated of his close proximity. "Get off me you creep! Big sis Nel help me stranger danger I need an adult!"

"I am an adult." Responded Cain.

"A respectful adult not a lecherous pedophile!" screamed the redhead.

Nel sees the redhead's distress come in-between the hug separating the two which Ikiryo uses this opportunity to quickly hide behind Nel as a shield. "Okay, that's enough Cain she obviously doesn't like it so just go over to your new bike and fawn over it."

"Oh come on I'm just showing Ikiryo some affection is all. I just feel like I have to repay her for all the gifts she has given me." Said Cain.

Ikiryo pokes her head out behind Nel with her hood on covering most of her face but making her look all the more cute. "If you want to repay me how about you loosen the mad enhancement spell off of my mistress so she can talk and interact with everyone normally instead of acting like some wild beast!"

Cain thinks about it a moment. "Okay, Ikiryo sense I do owe you I will loosen it for you. Besides I meant to do this earlier before but kept on putting it off as I liked watching the red menace chase after the new recruits trying to kill them. Seriously watching a bunch of full-grown men runs away like little girls from a loli is hilarious." He then holds out his hand with the command spell concentrating. After a moment he puts it down. "Okay, it's done. Next time you see her she will be able to talk and act a bit more normal if not a bit aggressive." He then walks over to his new bike inspecting it.

The redhead sighs in relief that he is finally gone. "Well at least now my master should be able to get some of her sanity back now." 'At least I made some progress. I'm sure my mistress will reward me for this. Maybe I can convince her to spare big sis Lust after all when we finally escape.'

Nel turns to the redhead patting her head. "He is gone Ikiryo you don't have to hide behind me anymore." The redhead comes out from behind Nel. "Are you okay Ikiryo? I hope he didn't touch inappropriately. I'm sorry about Cain he tends to do that especially with cute girls."

"I'm okay big sis. I just wished he wouldn't touch me again. Once was bad enough thank you. So can we get going already I like to get this job done and over with already with." Said Ikiryo.

"Of course come on let's get into the truck we are about to leave." Nel starts walking to the armored truck while the redhead stays there a moment to take out Gudako's iPhone. She quickly calls an unknown number waiting a moment for the other person to answer.

"It's me the fox will soon be entering the hen house are the Fox hunters in position." Asked Ikiryo.

"The Fox hunters are almost to the hen house. We have appetizers for the fox to keep him busy just make sure the golden goose is safely evacuated along with the golden egg." Said the mysterious voice before hanging up.

The tan redhead smiles wickedly before walking over to the truck grateful she has her hood on to hide her smile. A few minutes later the group is ready to get back on the road. Nel is driving the truck with Ikiryo riding shotgun. The dark haired girl is in the backseat strapped in while Ryder is in the back of the truck manning the turret machine. Cain, on the other hand, is going to ride on his new NM4 motorcycle.

Cain takes out his Zangestu now in its Shikai form. "Okay, guys we wasted enough time let's get back on track. We are making a straight shot to the objective so let's go." Cain leads on his NM4 as the truck follows closely behind as they make their way further into the city.

Back with Red Team

The mutated undead monsters that formed together looking like decaying dinosaurs with a club attacked Red team. Grimmjow who was separated from the rest of the group was fighting two of those monstrosities. Grim was ducking and weaving from the swings of those monsters as he was slashing at the monsters armored body trying to pierce the armor.

The Dino monster swings its club at Grim which he quickly jumps over firing a blue cero from his left hand straight on its face blinding it. Another club swings overhead from the second Dino which Grim does a quick side barrel row evading the club smashing the ground where he was a second ago. He then quickly rushes the second Dino charging a cero within his blade increasing its power launching multiple slashes on the Dino body until the armored body of the Dino cracked open giving Grim the time needed to launch a Gran Rey cero into the monster's body destroying it.

Before Grimmjow could rest for a second his danger senses where screaming at him to dodge but he moved too late as a club hit him on the side throwing him into an abandoned car caving it in. Grimmjow pulls himself out of the ruined car with blood running down his forehead as half of his body hurt immensely from where he was struck. Grim glares murderously at the first Dino monster now fast approaches him readying its club to bash him to death as it brings its club up swinging it down on Grim. Grim quickly jumps out of the wreckage just as the club hits where he was a second ago. Grimmjow then jumps toward the Dino monster as it roars at him and he sticks his left arm now glowing in blue light into the monster's mouth. The Dino, of course, bit down on his arm trying to rip it off but Grimmjow's reinforced skin keeps his arm from being ripped off as he grits with the pain as he fires another Gran Rey Cero inside of Dino's body making it explode from the inside out.

After Grimmjow flexes his gnawed on arm he looks over to where the rest of his team is. Akashi wasn't too far as she was facing three of those Dino monsters while the other two were a mile or 2 back fighting both a hoard of mutated freaks and a Dino monster. Certain that Akashi would survive on her own as she had more raw power out of all of them Grimmjow started headed back to rescue the other two idiots before they ended up dead.

With Gudako Alter

A couple of minutes ago Gudako/Akashi was tearing away through hoards of mutated freaks as she was keeping up with Grimmjow until she was bum-rushed by a mutated freak with a giant arm that reminded the subconscious mind of Gudako that the freak looked liked a charger from Left for Dead.

From within the subconscious mind of Gudako in her mindscape sat Gudako on a ruined couch in the middle of nowhere as there wasn't much there as it was really dark. Only a bubble of light illuminated the area which Gudako sat showing that the ground looked more like water which she could stand on which caused many ripples when she walked on it. The Bubble of light was an outside view of her body showing what her outside body was seeing and doing.

"Damn this place is weird. Is this place really supposed to be my mindscape? Why is it so empty? I was kind of hoping it would be more like Shiro Emiya's inner world unlimited blade works but I guess I'm asking too much. I guess my mindscape is still a work in progress huh."

From where she was sitting she was holding what looked like an Xbox one controller as she looks at the bubble clicking buttons as Akashi continues to fight outside. "Well, at least it's not too bad. I figured out how to gain some control over my body after being stuck in my own mind as mad enhancement drove me completely crazy to the point my consciousness had to retreat in my own head just to stay sane. The only thing I could do was control how I fight; too bad my runes skills are locked out as my new berserker class mentality wants nothing more than to brutally bash thing with her fist. Feels like I'm playing on my Xbox again even though I am in my own head. Well, at least I can still throw Ki blast at least."

Gudako continues button mashing on her controller controlling Akashi as she fights her way through numerous monsters. "Hmm, I wonder how long I'm going to have to be in here. Its been about five months since I put a downgraded version of my own personality into Ikiryo so she can devise a way for us to escape Cain's grasp. I made her sort of like me just way nicer so she can gain their trust while planning behind their backs so we can backstab them all. I just wish I had a constant connection that let me know what Ikiryo is doing but at least I can talk with her when we are together so small mercies."

Back on the outside, Akashi is tearing through the mutated monsters until she dodges left when a club plants itself where she was a second ago. Looking up Akashi sees three Dino monsters and growls as she rushes at the three Dino monsters with reckless abandon bent on killing them. Using her speed she jumps over another swing landing on its head plunging her spear in its head causing it to pain as another Dino tries to smash her with its club only for Akashi to jump out of the way as the club smashes the first Dino monsters skull in instantly killing it. Akashi then rushes at the third monster using its tail to grab on parts of the monster's body using it like the maneuver gear the characters from attack on titan used against titans to continually attack around the monster's body until she pierced its armored body then she opened her mouth as she fired a crimson ki blast into the monster exposed flesh blowing it up.

The third monster wasn't idle as it charged Akashi intended on squashing Akashi as it hit her with its club. Akashi is sent flying into a building as she reorients herself so she lands on the side of the building on her feet and hands as part of the building caves in as she lands on it. Akashi's aura burst as she jumps off the building causing the wall to fall apart as she gets back into the fight striking lightning fast strikes at the monster until she launchers her spiked tail at the monster piercing its armor.

'Ah, now the coup de grace.' Akashi then charges a massive crimson ki blast in her tail firing into the Dino monsters body creating a giant hole in its body until the monster fell apart dying. 'Well, that was fun. It's too bad this is all I can do from within my own mind but oh well.' Thought Gudako from within her own mind. Akashi looks around seeing more mutated monsters forming together to create more Dino monsters. Akashi then readies her spear as she charges at the monster to kill them all.

Back with Joseph and Mason

Two of red teams mercenaries are fighting back to back against the mutated freaks trying to kill them as well as trying to avoid the Dino monster after spending half an hour trying to kill it only to learn that nothing they did could crack its armored body.

"Damn it why is it then we are the only guys on the team who can't fire off some death beam blast or something?" yelled Mason as he shoots numerous undead freaks while avoiding yet another swing from the Dino monsters club.

"Simple Mason we are all about style. Killing baddies while looking good doing it. We, unfortunately, don't have big ass weapons or powers of mass destruction like our other teammates but that's why we have them for." Said, Joseph, as he fires his shotgun killing numerous freaks before rolling over a car avoiding another swing of the monsters club while throwing a ki enhanced grenade behind him where the monster is blowing the spot up staggering it killing even more of the surrounding freaks.

Mason fires his P90's into more of the mutated freaks trying to kill them from behind a car. "Please tell me, Joseph, that you already called Lust for some air support? We need some as the other two are still busy fighting their own battles."

Joseph shoots his shotgun at the monster while trying to avoid the massive club trying to smash him. "Yeah, I called 10 minutes ago she should be here any minute now hopefully."

The two continue to fight the onslaught of mutated freaks while trying to keep their distance from the Dino monster until they heard a chopper overhead. "Did anybody call for air support?" said Lust from the intercom.

"Yes, we did! We need this huge monster over here taken out we can't crack its armor." Yelled Mason.

"Just leave it to me then just get some cover. Okay, boys man those guns we some crowd control for our boys down there." Lust then turns the Blackhawk to the direction of the Dino monster taking aim she fires a missile at it destroying it while the gunners mop up the rest of the mutated freaks giving the two mercenaries breathing room. As the smoke clears Grimmjow arrives at the area only to see that the monsters were already taken care of. Grimmjow meets up with the rest of his teammates.

"Of course now you show up Mr. Badass. We had to call Lust to bail of out of that sticky situation." Said an angry Mason.

Grimmjow scoffs. "Typical you had to call a woman to save your sorry asses some men you are you pansy."

"What did you say asshole!" retorted Mason.

Before the two could argue more Joseph intervenes. "Hey, as much as I like to see you two kill each other we are missing a teammate."

"What you mean the psycho loli what about her?" said Mason.

"He means we have to go find her as we are supposed to watch over her now let's get moving move out." Said Grimmjow with the other two following though Mason grudgingly. The Blackhawk flies ahead of them to reach Akashi.

Back with Akashi

Akashi just killed her fifth Dino monster as she fires ki blast from her tail at the hoard. As she is firing ki blast the blazing red in her eyes start to dim as her eyes start to focus. Inside Gudako's mindscape, Gudako feels some of the metaphorical chains holding her back disappear giving her control of her body. She can tell mad enhancement will still affect her but she will have some of her sanity back and that is what she wanted.

"I guess Ikiryo did something after all that girl is getting a reward for this." Gudako quickly retakes control of her body glade she now seeing things with her own eyes again. She stops firing from her mouth as she jumps on top of a building. Facing the rest of the monsters she uses her Noble Phantasm "Timber giant, eaten away by fire. Become a cage of flames, WICKER MAN!" A portal opens up behind her with the Timber giant coming out. The giant then unleashes a barrage of unholy fire at the Hoard scorching them sending them to the next world.

After all the monsters are gone Gudako takes a good look at herself noticing for the first time in the first person how she looked with her new look. "I can't believe I somehow unlocked Cu's alter form. At least I don't have to equip a class card for a later version of a hero. I have to say I don't look too bad though I would look better in a 17 yr old body."

She then looks at her spiky tail moving it around. "Awesome I have a tail and it moves in the way I want and it feels so natural. Though I hoped to either have a cats or monkeys tail but this will do the day I finally become a Saiyan when I enter the DBZ universe."

As she is checking herself out the Blackhawk flies overhead. Seeing that the monsters are taken care of the Blackhawk sets down with Lust coming out to greet Akashi. Akashi sweaty how are you? Did the mean monster hurt you? Do you need big sis Lust to kiss your boo boo."

Gudako stares at Lust with mixed feelings. 'Damn it I should hate this bitch but for the last six months, she wasn't half bad. She actually took care of both me and Ikiryo acting as a surrogate sister of sorts. But she is still responsible for that madhouse tower full of monsters trying to rape me. And fuck it doesn't help that she is really hot. She looks like one of those characters that doujin artist Doumo makes.' Gudako looks to her tail. 'Maybe I can use that to get some payback from the tower by screwing that hot piece of ass silly then I'll decide whether or not to kill the bitch.

It is not long after the rest of the red team catches up and gathers around the two girls. "I see the psycho loli Is just fine to see. We didn't need to rush to save her." Said Mason.

"Mason chill out I know you are still angry about earlier but not in front of the kid you being a bad example." Said, Joseph.

"Bad example? Have you met this kid the girl is a menace there is nothing good about this girl she will eventually try to-" Mason is cut off as Gudako closes the distance and kicks Mason in the balls forcing him on his knees clutching his private.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. my foot slipped," said Gudako acting all innocent.

Mason wheezes trying to catch his breath. The other three are shocked that Akashi is talking coherently

Sonya Lust decides to step forward to ask the question. "Akashi sweaty how are you talking; not that I don't mind but you normally act all wild?"

Gudako shrugs. "Don't know don't care I'm just glad I got some of my sanity back."

"So this means you won't try to kill us anymore then." Said Joseph with a tinge of hope.

Gudako stares at Joseph. "Kill you? Why would I want to kill the people who kidnapped me from my home, hurt my friends, mind controlled me and treating me like some rabid dog? I mean are those really good reasons to outright murder you guys with utmost prejudice?"

Joseph sighs. "So, in other words, you are still going to try and kill us aren't you?"

"You can bet your sweet black ass I will." Said Gudako.

"Hey watch your mouth Kid." Said the Black man.

"I do that after I carve my name into your Skull." Said Gudako in an animalistic voice.

"Enough out of all of you we are getting back on the mission. As long as Cain's spell is in effect Akashi won't attack us so how about we get going." Said Grimmjow.

Gudako huffs. "Fine let's go already but we are flying there I'm too tired to walk anymore." Gudako heads to the Blackhawk taking a seat.

Lust shakes her head. "Oh well, most of the fliers were taken care of anyway. I'll just transport you where the blue team is as they are traveling in vehicles. Come on everybody let's get going." The rest of the red team pile into the Blackhawk as it takes off into the city where the blue team is.

With Blue Team

The new armored truck is driving through the city running over every undead freak in its way as Ryder in the backfire the machine gun at anything that moved. Cain was riding right beside them with his new NM4 as he fires Getsuga Tensho at the undead freaks and monsters. Blue team is making good progress as they near the dark cloudy spot covering the building they need to enter.

Ikiryo looks to Nel. "So big sis what is making that big smoking cloud?"

"The reports say that some of the mutated monsters formed together creating a strange structure wrapped around the building creating this smoke. We have to destroy this thing as the smog is toxic. Once it is destroyed we enter the facility enter the underground bunker and rescue the VIP." Said Nel.

As they were driving forth the Blackhawk catches up with the team. "Hello, Cain I brought the rest of the team with me as I knew they wouldn't make it on time now that you are traveling on vehicles." Said, Lust.

"That's okay now we can finish the mission quicker just drop the team off as close as you can then hang back and prepare to fire your payload on my mark." Said, Cain, as he rides through the ruined city cutting any undead freaks in his way.

"Roger." Lust then brings the Blackhawk close to a building's roof. "This is as close as I can get you now jump off!"

Red team then jumps out landing on top of the building then they jump off the building heading toward their objective at full speed.

It doesn't take the Blue team to finally reach the objective. Their vehicles stop as they are finally in the smog as the see this formation of mutated dead bodies fused together covering the building with loads of monsters down below.

Ryder Gulps. "Even with our rides they will eventually overwhelm us not counting the toxic smog so how should we proceed boss?"

"Simple Ikiryo crowd control." Ordered Cain.

The redhead gets out of the truck and uses her Noble Phantasm. "Timber giant, eaten away by fire. Become a cage of flames, WICKER MAN!" A portal opens up behind her with the Timber giant coming out. The giant then unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the Hoard as it approaches the grotesque structure. The redhead orders the giant to destroy the structure as well as kill the surrounding monsters. The timber giant unleashes unholy fire upon the monster burning them alive as it reaches the structure igniting itself as it explodes on the structure damaging it while blowing the smog away.

Cain then signals Lust. "Okay Lust let it have it!"

Lust then unloads all her missiles firing at the structure until it falls apart. It's not long after the structure is destroyed that Red team finally arrives meeting up with Blue team.

Cain smiles at the rest of his comrades. "Hey, guys you just missed the party."

The rest of Red team approach Cain but stop to gawk at his new bike. "How the hell did you manage to get such a sweet ride like that?" exclaimed Mason.

Cain just smiles. "I had my little helper make it for me. She is quite the mechanic. I think I'll make her our chief mechanic.

The rest of the red team except Gudako looked at the new bike with jealousy in their eyes. As they were staring at Cain's new ride the rest of the team join them as Ikiryo as she sees her mistress rushes over to her."Mistress is your mind fully your own again."

Gudako looks to her Gigai or succubus familiar now. 'Wow, now that I have an up-close view to Ikiryo I have to say a tan version of Gudako ain't half bad. If anything the more plump looking body makes her look like MShadowy deviant art characters. She really looks hot as fuck and if I had a dick I be having a hard-on about now. I wonder if my tail would make a good substitute hmm thoughts for later.' "Hey, Ikiryo I'm okay I can act a little more normal now. I'm certain I have you to thank for."

The tan redhead smiles happily at Gudako nodding her head. Gudako then uses her tail to give her some more height bringing her up so she can pet the other redheads head which purrs at the action.

The rest of the group were stunned to see the psycho loli act so differently from what they are used to.

"So does this mean the loli is cool now and won't try to kill us?" asked Ryder.

The black man sighs. "Afraid not she is just biding her time until she finds a way around Cain's spell and kills us."

"Damn well worth the shot." Said Ryder.

Cain puts his hand on his bike as a mass of shadow envelop it as he transfers it into a separate dimension where he keeps his special items. "Okay team lets enter the building find Simonov then get out of here get back home crack open some drinks."

Just as they were about to enter the building Nel stops them. "Wait what about the little girl?"

Cain sighs. "Can't we just leave her."

"No the monsters will make their way back." Said Nel.

"Fine Lust get down here and grab the kid from the truck while we go in." Cain then leads the group into the facility heading into the underground bunker while Lust heads down to pick up the girl.

As the group heads further into the facility they find a bunch of test tubes filled with strange looking creatures inside. As they traveled Gudako was deep in thought. 'Man this is getting weird. It's like I'm in the resident evil game with how quiet it is and with all these creatures here. I really don't get where I went wrong I mean I suppose to be in the Ranmaverse so why am I somehow meeting people from other animes albeit ranmaverse counterparts as their original selves wouldn't act this way but still this was supposed to be a breeze; a place for me to train and get stronger and not really face that much adversity. A safe and easy training environment for me to have fun in now is this cluster fuck. Perhaps things will get less hectic once I get back to Nerima.'

As the group reaches a heavily locked Door they see a keypad with an intercom to call someone. Nel walks up to the intercom calling up the ones inside. "Hello, this is the rescue party. We are the mercenaries sent to rescue Simonov."

The group waits a moment before a voice is heard. "So the Calvary finally arrived I trust my transportation is already waiting for me correct?" said the voice.

"Yes, sir we are just waiting for you to come out so we can leave." Replied Nel.

The Door starts to unlock as all the fancy gears on the door start to turn. Another moment later a huge man built like a body builder holding a huge armored briefcase step out along with two other big individuals wearing dark heavy coats.

"It's good to finally be leaving this dreadful place. I already have taken care of all evidence suggesting I was here." Said the huge man identified as Nolan Simonov.

'Damn they grow them big in Russia. No wonder Colossus from X-men is so huge.' Thought Gudako.

Simonov looks to the group then lays his eyes on Cain and narrows his eyes dangerously. "Cain you have some balls showing yourself to me after what you did to my daughter."

Cain just smugly smiles. "What all I did was sleep with her. Not like I told her to follow everywhere I go now. She follows me of her own accord. She actually wanted to join me on this op but I already had another op for her and some of my other allies to go on. Had I know before I sent them on the op you were the VIP I would have brought Serena with us."

Simonov had a look of great rage on his face before centering himself. "For now I concentrate on leaving this place I deal with you later Cain. I take my time later ripping your puny little body apart little man."

Cain just continues to smile. "Well, your daughter didn't think I was small all the times we were in bed especially now that we had a kid together. And it's a beautiful girl, by the way, grandpa."

Simonov had a look of surprise on his face. 'So my little Serena had a child of her own. At least it was a girl probably looks just like her. Now I just need to kill this man and take back my daughter and granddaughter now.'

Simonov chooses to ignore Cain as he leaves his bunker with his bodyguards as the group leads him back to the surface to the helipad on the roof. As they were heading to the roof some of the monstrous experiments broke out and attacked the group so they had to fight them off. Eventually, they made it to the Helipad where Lust's Blackhawk sat ready to take off as soon as the VIP board.

While Cain's group was fending off the monstrosities gunning for them Simonov and his bodyguards boarded the Blackhawk. As the Blackhawk takes off to transport the VIP Simonov looks to his men signaling them. His men quickly go behind the two mercenaries manning the turret snapping their necks kicking their now lifeless body out. Simonov heads to the cockpit sees both Lust and the dark-haired girl he steels himself for what he is about to do. He grabs both of them dragging them out despite their protest as one of his bodyguards takes over control over the Blackhawk.

Lust struggles to get out of his monstrous grip but to no avail. "I'm really sorry about this mess but I can't spare one of that man's whores and not even the kid no witness and all." Simonov then throws them both out of the Blackhawk but not before taking out a custom Desert Eagle and firing two shots into Lust's Gut as both girls fall from the chopper. Lust fights through the pain as she opens her wings to glide as she grabs the screaming girl and glides back down to where Cain's group is.

As Cain's group is finishing off the rest of the experiments Ryder notices two bodies fell from the sky hitting the ground below. Taking a closer look he sees that the bodies are the other two mercenaries from the chopper. He then hears two loud gunshots overhead as he sees two people falling out of the sky."Ah, Boss, I think I see both miss Lust and the little girl falling out of the Blackhawk."

This catches both Cain's and Nel's Attention. They see that Lust is gliding down with the girl in hand. "Ah, shit looks like that bad feeling I got the moment we found that kid is coming true." Said Cain.

Lust finally manages to reach the group as she lands but quickly falls over as most of her strength leaves her. Ikiryo seeing that her big sis is hurt rushes over to her using her magic to heal her wounds. "Big sis please be okay please don't leave me."

Nel rushes over to the little girl to check up on her while Gudako looks to Ikiryo seeing how much care she is showing Lust. 'Ikiryo really likes Lust, doesn't she? I guess just maybe I'll spare her.'

As they were looking after their own a second Blackhawk appears hovering over them when the door opens up and 8 individuals jump out of the chopper landing on the roof.

Two men stroll to the front of the group. "Well looks like we found our missing girl after all this time Ryuho. Better late than never huh."

"Hmm yeah but I don't like we had to work for that Simonov guy just so we could find Gudako." Replied Ryuho."

A blond woman stands next to them with a wolf demon girl wearing a ninja outfit kneeling down next to her. "It is a necessary evil we had to do to finally find our lost daughter finally my dear husband. I see we found not one but two redheads. I guess one of them is really this Ikiryo who contacted us." Krista looks to the mercenaries until her eyes land on Cain. 'So that is Cain. He really does match the description of the man that seduced Noemi on her honeymoon when she confessed this secret to me. I do see some resemblance especially the golden eyes but I hope for Noemi's sake not to mention our daughter that I'm wrong.'

"Target acquired." Said Shirokuro.

Two boys rush to the front wearing their servant outfits. Ryoga wearing his Atlanta bodysuit looks around and sees a redhead wearing black with lots of spikes. "Gudako! It's me Ryoga I finally found you. I'm here to save you."

Ryoga immediately rushes over to Gudako as Ranma now clad in his servant outfit (Rama ascension 2 outfit) runs after him. "Wait Ryoga don't rush off on your own you might get lost!" He quickly runs after his friend.

Gudako who sees her friend Ryoga could hold how happy she was to see him. "Ryoga you are here." She immediately rushes over to him too happy now that her closest friend was here.

Cain seeing this knew the situation for them was bad due to Simonov betrayal which in hindsight he should of saw coming but hindsight is 20/20. "Damn we aren't ready to fight the Hibiki's yet. I don't have the rest of the gang here to back me up. Shit, we are going to have to buy some time to make an emergency escape. I just need Lust to recover to open a Garganta for us but for now I better rein red in or else we won't stand a chance of surviving. Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but you know how it is business before pleasure." Cain raises his hand with the command spell raising mad enhancement to the max.

Just as Gudako is nearing Ryoga her consciousness recedes back into her mindscape as Akashi the mad Berserker materializes her spear closes the distance ready to pierce Ryoga in the skull. Ryoga is to slow to react to Gudako's change and Ranma isn't fast enough to reach him but just as the red spear is an about to land its blow a black blur dash in front of Ryoga blocking the killing blow with a red spear,

A woman with dark purple hair with crimson eyes wearing a black bodysuit hugging every inch of her body stands between Akashi and Ryoga.

Within Gudako's mindscape, she looks to the bubble showing the outside world to see what is going on only to see Dun Scathach (Accession 3 outfit) standing in front of Ryoga in her full glory. "Holy shit is that Scathach. How the hell is the Queen of fucking Shadows even here? And man does the game not give her justice she even hotter than I could even imagine. If I was stuck in my own mind I will be on my hands and knees begging her so I can be her personal (sex) slave."

Scathach looks at Gudako alter curiously. "I see you wield my student's spear. I can even get a certain feel about you that you are similar to Setanta. I guess your current state is due to your terrible luck; just like my poor student."

Scathach then starts to smile. "Well, I do hope you are somewhat similar to my student maybe you can give me a proper warm-up before I beat you down bloody dragging you back to your mother." Scathach then pushes Gudako alter back and holds her spear out pointing toward Gudako. "Now try and KILL ME!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I added Scathach in the story. She is not going to be in the story very long actually. I just need her to help train Gudako to be a better lancer and to use those runes better then she will wander off to see the rest of the world. All of that will be during the time skip as I want Gudako to reach the main story proper age so she can interact with the story characters.

Heads up when she does reach the main story she will not be following the story the same way as canon as she doesn't want to deal with all that as she plans to just deal with fighting the main adversaries and move on to the next world which will be more chaotic.

The main story will deal with how differently she interacts with the main cast and what she plans to do to them all.

As for how frequent I will be updating not sure but I'm trying to get back in the groove of updating once a week again. As for next chapter will deal with what the Hibikis were up to for six months to present then they will fight out it.


	18. Chapter 17 Battle Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I planned to update last weekend but the fight scene took longer to write than I thought. Should have split it into two chapters but oh well. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Ranma/Ranko POV:

6 Months ago

Weeks have passed since I was reunited with my mother and started traveling with the Hibiki family. In that time I ended up stuck in my new female form due to this stupid ring that traitorous pig put on me because I apparently insulted Mrs. Hibiki saying girls were weak so she had me stuck as one to learn a lesson.

If it weren't for the fact that Mrs. Hibiki scares me half to death then I would have given the lady a piece of my mind for that. But I know from having to endure her overwhelming killing intent that was practically choking the life right out of me I wouldn't stand a chance against her. Honestly, all of Pop's talk about girls are weak and are distractions to the art were a load of crap. The fact that Gudako beat me was proof of that and she beat me multiple times no matter the challenge and she said she only started training in the art a year ago. Honestly, that is what aggravates me the most is 13 years of training with Pops meant nothing to the one year Gudako spent training. Heck, even mom is probably stronger than me and she proved how strong she was when she defeated Pops when she cut off his head at Jusenkyo.

You know speaking of Pops I still don't know what to feel about that. I know he is my Pops and all but living with him wasn't easy. It was always training me to be a man amongst men with him. We never stay in one place for very long because of that and he was always scheming something that usually involved selling me to someone, gambling, drinking, and sleeping. I tended to get sold to few random people and families because Pops had to repay some kind of debt of another. Honestly, some of the people he sold me to were really nice not to mention the ones who had kids my age quickly became my friend and I really wanted to spend more time with them. But of course, as usual, Pops always came back at the dead of night stealing me back only to repeat the same thing in the next town.

I eventually learn to just expect the people I met that my time with them wasn't going to last. So I tried my best doing what Pops said that I should forget about them. Most of those people I met before I forgot about just vaguely remembering them. The only one I still remember is my friend Ukyo. His family made great Okonomiyaki and I still remember the taste. I really did hope he would join us on our training trip. I thought when we got his family Okonomiyaki cart he was joining us. In the end, all I was able to do was wave goodbye to him and wait now that I think about it Ukyo was chasing after us. Back then I thought he was trying to say goodbye but he only stops following us when he tripped. Not to mention Pops was really hoofing it when Ukyo was running after us.

Could it be he actually left Ukyo behind back then on purpose even with how generous their family was? Considering Pops track record not to mention the most recent one he most likely did leave my friend behind. I think its best I did not think him right now it still feels weird. Hopefully one day I'll meet Ukyo again, I was able to see Ryoga and his family after we left and we are about to find Gudako too so maybe I can find my old friend Ukyo again. I'm sure Ukyo and Gudako would make great friends.

Well enough reminiscing as for my current situation it's not too bad sure I'm stuck as a girl for a time until I learned to appreciate being one by Mrs. Hibiki. So far they had me learn all how to be and act like a girl and not the stereotypical description of one Pops feed me. As I learned when they told me to act how I think a girl act they were quite infuriated how I displayed myself as big sis Kanami said it a loose airheaded bimbo.

They were very adamant I learn how I conduct myself as a girl. I apparently had to learn to walk without slouching; having to wear different types of clothing that weren't too revealing that looked good and not trash, learning how to eat moderately again but with proper manners as to not act like a pig they said and to talk with some kind of intelligence and not like some airheaded idiot they said. They mostly just told me to talk like how Gudako talks with me and Ryoga since I ever seen her talk with other people in her tomboy persona which didn't talk much.

Well, at least the saving grace to this whole thing was I didn't go through all these stupid lessons alone. Yeah, that's right if I had to suffer then that treacherous pig was going to suffer too. Though the pig seems to be taking the lesson better to the point that the women keep commenting on how proper and ladylike Ryoga I mean Ryoko is. It's gotten to the point that they compare us both side by side whenever we are doing our lessons. And apparently, Ryoko became like the woman's teacher's pet always used as an example to show how it's done right and that I should try to be more like Ryoko. You have no idea how aggravating it is to be compared to that pig like he is the greatest thing on Kami's earth.

Hell, the pig even has the balls or lack thereof to act smug about it. The sad part is I can't help but feel somewhat inferior to the pig. I just can't let it stand that Ryoga the pig is actually better than me even if it's being a girl. Honestly, a lot of problems could be solved if the pig is so good at being a girl then maybe she should stay that way and let the real men be men! And maybe his mom could get off my back so I can go back to being a man!

Okay maybe I'm ranting too much but at least after the day is done I can spend my time with my little sister even if we are only half related. Not that it matters too but seeing my little sister's happy smiling face is all worth it. Honestly just making my little sister smile just makes everything I'm enduring under all the women trying to dress me up and act more like a proper girl makes it all seem worthwhile. Being a big sister to Noemi isn't half bad if anything it is great. It makes being a girl not all that bad as I don't feel all that ashamed acting all girly for my sister. Heck, I even spend time playing with Ryoga's little brother and sister too. I have to say having 6 small beady eyes stare at me with those cute faces makes me feel all warm inside.

Hmm, I wonder if it is possible to get both of the Hibiki twins to like me more than Ryoga. If I can do that make them choose me over him the look of devastation on his face will be priceless. Oh definitely going to get them on my side now with those two on the Saotome side Ryoga won't stand a chance against me. That will teach him from trying to upstage the great Ranma Saotome.

Well enough talking about pulling the rug from under that pig but as it has been a few months since we left Jusenkyo and some stuff has happened besides the girl stuff they are trying to shove down my throat. The new wolf demon girl Shirokuro (She looks like a female version of Inuyasha with the right side of her hair being black while the left is white) has been given lessons how to act more human by learning to walk on two legs. It didn't take her long to walk up straight just the language lessons from Kanami and Granny Hibiki are a bit harder to teach. But at least she completely understands us even if she only speaks a couple of words at best.

After that, it was trying to get Shirokuro to learn to always cover up. As she used to be a dog she didn't have to worry about clothes. Now it was about making sure she remember to wear clothing always especially after taking a bath or shower as she tends to forget to put them back on. So far the only outfit Shirokuro doesn't mind wearing is a ninja costume (Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor Edge Ayane outfit) Mrs. Hibiki owns which she got from a ninja village when she went looking for Ryoga when he got lost when he was 4. Why she owns such an outfit as well as other variations that apparently show more skin I will never know or wish to know.

Well besides Mrs. Hibiki's strange sense of fashion hopefully she won't ever know I said that one good thing about this trip is the training no matter how humiliating it could be or torturous it was the training worked. As Ryoko said it the training we were doing was exactly what both she and Gudako did for a year.

So Mrs. Hibiki restarted our training which she first had Ryoko and I wearing some skintight clothing which consisted of a comet tank top, really short shorts that showed a lot of legs only reaching my upper thighs, wristbands, and some leg warmers. The leg warmers I didn't mind at first as it as it made me feel less exposed until Mrs. Hibiki used her iron cloth technique as Ryoko said it to make my wristbands and leg warmers 35 pounds heavier.

When we started doing the warm-up which was us doing yoga. I thought it would be a breeze. I thought I was getting used to them but the extra weight tends to make things harder. I learned as more stretches I did the strain of the weights made it much harder as more time passed. I really didn't like that we had to do stretches that I had to bend my legs all the way to my head. Especially the one which I had to do the splits and hold it for 2-3 tortures minutes. I was actually a bit grateful I was doing this stretches as a girl because I know I couldn't bend my body like that as a guy but it seems my girl-side could.

I'm just glad most of Mrs. Hibiki's focus was on Ryoko during the exercise as she appeared most happy training Ryoko having her do some exercises by having her stretch her limbs even further than I ever hope to do. I actually felt sorry for Ryoko as it appears his mother is caught up in the moment of now having a daughter who she can train fully in the art instead of a son who couldn't fully train in it. Well, at least my mother is just being supportive of me even doing some of the exercises with me giving us some really good bonding moments as she helped me. It was a nice change from getting nothing but harsh criticism for every mistake I did with Pops. Mom just complimented me on a job well done encouraging that I could do it even when I failed she kept encouraging me.

I wonder how different my training trip could have been with Pops had he brought my mother with us. Perhaps mom could have stopped Pops from all his bad habits of selling me and kept him from trying all those absurd training techniques like cat fu. And maybe our family wouldn't have fallen apart as it did. But I guess I can't change that now and mom really don't what to talk about Pops anytime soon. Maybe in a year or two, we can talk about or I can talk to Gudako about it as she always has some good advice when it counts.

Well, enough about that continuing on with our training after our warm-ups we did aerobic training. This was just us running around; should I say us running behind the trailer trying to keep up. The annoying part was both Ryoko and I had a rope tied together at the hip to keep Ryoko from getting lost. Of course, this meant we kept on running into each other causing us to fight. Stupid pigheaded pig and her stupid cute face and wait I mean pork face yeah that's what I said.

Moving on we did the most horrifying brutal torturous training of them all…Ballet. Ballet was pretty much us just dancing which was something Pops hammered into me was girly so it was unmanly. So when I refused to do that calling it unmanly to Mrs. Hibiki the entire room temperature went cold and my breathing became very hard. I don't exactly remember what happened just feeling pain like never before then darkness.

Next thing I know a beautiful angel was gently shaking me awake. I had no idea what the angel was saying just that I was memorized by her flowing golden blond hair that made it look like a halo and her stunning green eyes staring at me with so much concern. It wasn't until I heard my mother talking that I turned my head in that direction seeing the mom and Mrs. Hibiki were arguing about something. Seeing them my eyes refocused and when I turned back to the golden angel I recognized that it wasn't an angel but that stupid pig Ryoko! Sheesh, I can't believe my mind was playing tricks on me, believing the pig was an angel I must have really hit my head to think that. But she did help me up checking if I was okay so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt.

After mom and Mrs. Hibiki finished their argument Mrs. Hibiki went back to instruct us in dancing. I made sure to keep my mouth shut this time despite my inner manly protest and the dancing was torturous. We didn't have much room in the trailer so we only did a few dances but most of the dances we did both Ryoko and I had to do closely together. We had to match the rhythm of the music and it was really hard trying to keep up with Ryoko who did it with such grace and elegance as Mrs. Hibiki said it. Honestly, I was trying my best to not let the sight of Ryoko distract me because as much as I hate to admit it she is absolutely stunning when she is dancing. The way she moved was just so mesmerizing that I found myself just watching her dance.

Of course, my mother snapped me out it seeing I wasn't dancing asking if something was wrong. I, of course, tried to play it off as nothing refusing to let her know why I was distracted. Well, Ryoko seeing that I was having trouble decided to help by having me dance with her. I tried to refuse but she wouldn't take no for an answer and drag me to her as we danced together. It was really embarrassing because I trying to look anywhere but her face that looked at me with only concern. This would be so much easier if she was in guy form because Ryoga stupid face I can deal with but not this.

Luckily that last one ended which started our cool down. We just jogged in place a while then did a few stretches calling it a day. We pretty much continued this routine for the last 4 months while we continued searching for Gudako which still didn't lead us anywhere. Ryoko's bracelet still picked up multiple signals. There were fewer now but still wasn't close to finding her. Both my mother and Mrs. Hibiki were becoming more distraught that they still haven't found Gudako yet. I guess the same can be said by everyone involved in this affair.

We finally managed to stumble back in Nerima and Mr. Hibiki and Uncle Kazuma as he said I should call him decided it was best we stop back home to rest and come up with a better plan as the current one wasn't working. Everyone agreed with this through the mothers did so reluctantly but knew the babies needed some time away from the trailer. So with a heavy heart, we headed back home.

3rd POV

The Hibiki Party finally made it back home only managing to save one of their missing kids. It was a half victory but the fact they couldn't find the other one was troubling. Choosing to rest at home to plan for another way to save their missing daughter was all they could do.

As the Hibiki party parked the truck and trailer everyone came out with their luggage to get back to the house to rest in their beds. Ryuho reaches the door opening the door noticing it was unlocked. "Hey, we locked this before we left right? Krista by any chance did you ask any of your other family members to watch the house?"

"No, everyone else in the family was busy beside Kanami who came with us." Answered Krista.

Ryuho turns to Kazuma and Straight. They both nod before they go into the house fully alert ready to take down an intruder. The rest of the party wait outside while the men search the house which didn't take very long as the three found their intruder in the kitchen making some food in nothing but an apron. Right before their eyes is the most beautiful woman they ever laid eyes on. She had long dark purple hair that reached her back and had crimson eyes. The woman noticed them and waited for them to speak waiting patiently tapping her foot on the ground.

The three men stood gawking at her for several moments before Ryuho shook his head snapping out of it knowing if Krista saw him staring at another woman like that then like a vengeful goddess she will deal divine punishment upon him. "Um, miss mind telling us why you are here in our house uninvited?"

The purple haired woman merely smiles at him while crossing her arms under her generous bosoms causing the men to gulp. "You must be Ryuho then I see your resemblance to your mother. I am Scathach I was actually invited by your mother to stop by here to see both of you But when I came here none of you were here so I guessed by your twos reputation that you two were merely lost. I used a spare key your mother gave me to enter your house to wait for you."

"Oh, so you are an acquaintance of my mother than. I think I'll just go get my mother real quick as she is outside to confirm this wait here." Ryuho quickly leaves the kitchen heading back to the front door.

As Ryuho returns to the rest of the group he turns to his mother who was holding Ryuto. "Ah, mom by any chance do you know a woman by the name of Scathach?"

Ganaha smiles at the mention of her senpai. "Yes, Scathach is the woman I was talking about that I met who taught me how to use runes. So why are you asking?"

Ryuho scratches his head. "Well, she is inside right now. Apparently, she was the intruder."

"Oh, then that means my good friend is here you all should see her she may have finished making a cure for our curse." Ganaha quickly enters the house to see her friend.

At the mention of a cure, the others quickly follow though Ranko and Ryoko at hopes for a cure for their Jusenkyo curse. As they enter the kitchen most of the party couldn't help but gawk at the half-naked purple haired woman wearing nothing but an apron.

Krista noticed that both her husband's and brothers eyes especially Straight lingered on Scathach longer then it should have but she was willing to let that go as she too was affected by this woman's beauty. She leans in close to her husband's ear. "It is okay to look Ryuho I can't blame you for staring at this woman. Even I can't help but admire her body. Just remember who you belong to."

Ryuho sighs in relief getting permission to admire the gorgeous woman before him but knew it still annoyed her a bit know later in private she would still punish him but knowing it would involve a lot of sex so win-win.

Ganaha approaches her friend giving her a hug. "Scathach senpai I'm glad you are here. I hope you weren't waiting too long"

"Don't worry I only had to wait a couple of weeks so no big deal." Replied Scathach.

Straight coughed into his hand grabbing their attention. "Well, Miss Scathach might I ask why are you down here in nothing but an apron not that I don't mind of course."

"I just finished taking a bath and after I was done I decided to make myself something to eat. I don't actually mind walking around naked. Why do you not like what you see?" Scathach uses her hands to emphasize body and all her curves.

Every male with some of the females in the group gawked at how her hands roamed her body emphasizing her body. 'Goddamn, she is hot. So glad I'm not a married man or already engaged. I have a feeling I'm going to need every secret technique in the Cougar family vault in how to woe a woman if I'm going to get this woman.' thought Straight.

Kazuma was trying his best to keep his composure but failing. He couldn't help but gawk at this insanely hot woman and he knows Nodoka is looking at him yet can't stop. Nodoka stares blankly at Kazuma. "Kazu-kun just this once when it comes to this woman I won't punish you for looking at her with those filthy eyes so enjoy the moment." 'Besides I wouldn't feel right punishing you when I'm imagining having this woman along with Krista having a lesbian sex party. Haven't done something like that since senior year in high school with Noemi and Krista.' thought Nodoka.

Ranko to anxious for a cure stepped up in front of the Queen of Shadows. "Um, miss I heard you might have a cure for our curse?"

Scathach looks to the little redhead then put her arms under her generous bosoms again making them bop up and down. "If you mean the Hibiki's misdirection curse or what I call it direction displacement then no not yet I actually came here to study the Hibiki's to better figure it out."

The Hibiki's hope for a cure deflates a bit at that. "Um no that's not what I'm asking for I'm asking for a cure for Jusenkyo." Asked Ranko.

Scathach looks closely at Ranko. "Ah, I see it now you must really be a boy aren't you?" Ranko nods. "Afraid I can't help you. The Jusenkyo curse is linked to an entity called the spirit of Jusenkyo and it never lets anyone gets cured."

"Then can't I just kick this spirits ass and make it cure me?" said Ranko.

Scathach laughs at Ranko's idea. "Not to be mean but you have no chance to fight the spirit of Jusenkyo. Its power is combined with all the people who fell into Jusenkyo. Some of those people being legendary warriors that rival even me so you don't have a chance in hell."

Ryoko's hopes for a cure deflate at this but she has gotten used to her curse and is willing to simply accept being a girl half her life. That and she are certain her mother would never let her be cured anyway.

"But there has to be a way to cure us there just has to be." Pleaded Ranko who was starting to cry.

Scathach stares at the boy turned girl without a shred of sympathy. "Child, get over it. I had seen quite a few people who have been cursed with a Jusenkyo curse turning into small defenseless animal and insects; curses that are far worse than yours. Most if not all would kill for your curse. Consider yourself lucky, unlike some people."

"But I'm a ma-" before Ranko could finish she is interrupted by Scathach. "A man? Child if you have to validate yourself as a man so much then you obviously have some masculinity problems. As I see it you curse is a gift you no longer have to validate your masculinity anymore. Just enjoy being a girl gain some new perspective and just enjoy your life. Your life isn't dependant on being a man."

Ranko wanted to say something else to convince her to help but Scathach didn't want to hear it. Nodoka step in placing a hand on Ranko's shoulder telling her its no use pulling her back with the rest of the group.

Ganaha turns to her senpai. "Senpai did you have to be harsh to the boy. He just wanted to know if you could help him."

Scathach sighs. "Student I am helping her. For most Jusenkyo cursed victim I come across they either beg me to kill with some dignity so their suffering can end or ask for help to just stay human. I just dump them in the drowned girl pool telling them there isn't a male pool or for those females, I just dump them in something that has a form closely resembling a human female form as the girl pool would just mix their curse completely ruining their lives." Ganaha along with the other adults hearing that winces at that news.

"So that means don't let our kids anywhere near that place again or else the next time the change might be permanent and it might not be so pretty." Asked Krista.

"Got it in one." Replied the Scathach.

Krista turns to Ryoko. "Ryoko under no circumstances are you to go looking for a cure. You are to adjust to your new form you still switch back freely but you must learn to accept being both a boy and a girl understand me."

Ryoko straightens up. "Yes, ma'am." 'Not like I have a choice the alternative is a horrifying fate of being turned into a freak.'

Nodoka looks to Ranko. "Sorry dear, but the same applies to you too. I whether you stay like this then turn into some grotesque's monster trying to find a cure." Ranko just has a downcast face as she looks down.

"Well now that is out of the way by any chance does anyone here know a Gudako Emiya? She has been calling here checking to see if any of you are here." Said Scathach.

This piece of news catches everyone attention. Krista and Nodoka immediately are in front of Scathach holding one of her hands. "Yes, she is our daughter. Where is she?" they both chorused.

Scathach sweat drops at that. "Okay, I have no idea where she is as she told me they keep on moving to different locations on jobs working as mercenaries. She gave me a number to call her should I meet up with you guys. I would have tried tracking you down but I remembered tracking a Hibiki is impossible as you have to run into one by pure chance. Ganaha my student is proof of that."

Ganaha chuckles a bit at that. Nodoka then speaks before Krista could. "Can you give us the number she must be so lonely out on her own she needs her mother" Krista coughs in her hand gesturing herself. "I mean she needs both her mothers."

"I left a sticky note next to the house phone with the number on it." Said Scathach.

Both women thank her then rush over to the phone. Nodoka manages to grab the phone first due to Krista still holding Yoiko. Nodoka gives Krista a quick victorious smug smile then quickly dials the number. Krista is trying to concentrate on Yoiko to stay her hand from the sudden urge to bitch slap her best friend who took advantage of handing little Noemi to her brother giving her an advantage something she didn't think about.

In an undisclosed location

Ikiryo is waiting for Cain and her mistress to finish clearing out a rival drug cartel their employer wants to be destroyed as they want to clear out some of the competition. Gudako alter had run in full blast killing anything that moved when Cain ordered her to kill everyone inside while he leisurely strolls inside watching the carnage. She has been ordered to wait outside and kill anyone they miss trying to escape.

As she is waiting for her Gudako's iPhone starts vibrating. Seeing that the number is the Hibiki's home phone she looks around making sure Cain or his lackeys aren't around she answers. "Hello, who is this?"

Nodoka hears Gudako's voice but notices it sounds a bit more mature now. "Gudako is it you dear it's me Nodoka you sound a bit different."

Ikiryo smiles knowing she is now much closer to freeing her mistress and herself. "Sorry Nodoka-san I'm not exactly my mistress Gudako I'm actually her familiar modeled after her I just look 17. I am Ikiryo Emiya as my mistress named me."

"So you are a familiar? Is that like in a way of saying your Gudako's sister?" asked Nodoka.

"It's close enough but I can't talk long I'm on a job and I can't fail it. Right now my mistress is under the control of a man named Cain. He leads a mercenary group by the name Hollow Wolf Pack. It's a stupid name but whatever all you need to know is tracking my mistress using the bracelet won't work. Cain made it so you won't find us until he lets you. We don't stay in one location long always moving so your best bet is to be where we go next on a job. I'm still gaining their trust so I need you to wait until I gain their trust so they can share the job's location beforehand with me then you can rush over where you need to be to rescue my mistress." Said Ikiryo.

"Okay, Ikiryo we will wait at home waiting for you to call us okay. And Ikiryo you can call me mom too after all you are Gudako's sister now." Said Nodoka.

Ikiryo cries a tear hearing Nodoka accept her. "Ah thank you No- I mean mom. I call you back as soon as I can and please don't call this number I don't want them to know I have a phone."

"Understood daughter we will be waiting for your call and good luck." Replied Nodoka.

Ikiryo quickly hangs up the phone and notices that there are some cartel members trying to leave the bounded field she set up. "Well better get to work I have to gain Cain trust if I'm to save us both. But for now, time to hunt some drug dealers"

Back with the Hibiki's

Krista was listening closely to the conversation on the phone as Nodoka hangs up. "So from what I heard apparently the girl on the phone wasn't Gudako. Are you sure you trust her Nodoka?"

"Yes, she sounded sincere and wanted to help Gudako. Besides we have no other leads so we have to trust she can give us the information needed to save Gudako finally." Said Nodoka.

"I guess you are right. She said the bracelet won't work so ambushing them is the better idea. But the chance that she is just working with this Cain to ambush us is still a possibility so we best proceed with caution." Said Krista.

Nodoka reluctantly agrees still hoping that Ikiryo plea for help was true. The two then head back with the rest of the group to tell them the news. The two mothers now back with the group relay to the rest of them what they discussed with Ikiryo. Now knowing their tracking plan is no longer doable as Cain made so they can't find Gudako unless he so. They agree that it is best to wait for Ikiryo to give them the location. Though some suspect the Ikiryo may be leading them into a trap most are willing to spring it if it means they will find Gudako.

Now that they are settled on what to do they start unpacking their things as they may have to wait a couple of weeks or months until Ikiryo contacts them again. Kanami decides to go back home telling her sister and family that she loved this family vacation of sorts and plans to visit them again. As for Straight he will do the same but will be back in a flash if they need him when it comes time to save Gudako. Also, the other reason for him leaving is most of his advances trying to woe Scathach failed so he off to get some more ideas to win her over. Ganaha, of course, intends to stay with the family as the house does allow her to walk freely without worrying about getting lost. As for Scathach, she staying to study on a way to cure their family curse or at least find a loophole in it so they can continue using it. Also, she plans to oversee the boys training as their servant forms intrigue her.

For over a month the Hibiki family continued to live out their life's at home. Since Gudako's kidnapping, neither of the boys felt right going back to school so Krista and Nodoka are homeschooling the boys not yet trusting letting them out of their sight for too long. Not to mention they know it wouldn't be the same without Gudako with them.

In other news, Ranma had finally been able to remove the ring after Krista deemed he learned his lesson. Though she warned him if he did something very unladylike in female form like indecent exposure the ring will be put on again. Ranma was just happy to be a man again until 5 minutes later he was splashed. He would eventually learn his curse made him a water magnet which is why he saw Ryoga in female form as often as she didn't feel like getting wet again so often and she just accepted the evitable. That and being around her mother Ryoko knew her mother liked her female form more as she saw herself in Ryoko so she always dressed her up.

When the boys weren't being homeschooled they were training. They were determined to save Gudako as soon as possible when Ikiryo finally calls them. Ranma was determined to get stronger as well as get his servant outfit which is why he was dragging Ryoga to all the places Gudako took them servant hunting. Scathach had also been tagging along as she was interested in their servant hunts after hearing about it from Krista. So taking a break from trying to cure the Hibiki curse Scathach watches over their training that and she promised to keep the boys safe for their mothers.

She hasn't yet decided whether to take them as students as she is more interested in observing them to determine how far along they are. As the boys look for the blacken servant card some of the blacken servant cards weren't in the locations Gudako took them to but they did find the berserker Spartacus, Musashibou Benkei and Rider Medusa. The two quickly take down Spartacus as he was a mad berserker who kept on attacking with mad abandon so Ryoga simply filled him with arrows with Ranma finishing him off with a Moko Takabisha. They fought him another 2 times before heading off to find another servant.

The next fight was against Musashibou Benkei not that either of the boys knew that. Ranma mainly fought him as the two dueled each other as they fervently slashed at each other their blades barely visible to the naked eye as they tried to kill one another. Ryoga having enough waiting around chose to shoot Benkei in the knee causing Benkei to yelp in pain before Ranma still in the zone cut off his head. A moment later Ranma realized Ryoga interfered in his fight so in a rage the started to argue until eventually, they came to blows trying to kill one another. Scathach having seen enough of the scrabbling children who reminded her of her other two students intervene knocking them both out before dragging them away.

After the two woke up after being splashed the now turned girls got along lectured from Scathach about fight each other like a bunch of testosterone idiots. She really didn't want the idiot to repeat what her students that eventually led to Cu killing his fellow student and friend Fergus. The two girls were barely listening to the lectured which Scathach caught and knocked their heads together to make them pay attention.

After about an hour the three were back to servant hunting. The two girls' now sported huge bumps on their heads courtesy of Scathach were walking side by side refusing to look at each other. On Ranko's part because she still weirds out looking at Ryoko's concern face feeling weird in her stomach. As for Ryoko she still is trying to understand why she feels less animosity to Ranko in girl form. She knows Ranko bare some resemblance to Gudako but you can still tell them apart since Ranko is shorter. But she feels somewhat compelled to be less aggressive even nicer to Ranko for some reason. Though deep down she knows she does it because she sympathizes with Ranko for being made to stay stuck in her curse form against her wishes forced to accept her situation with little help. But mostly Ryoko know Ranko is her only friend besides Gudako and wants to help her.

After a couple of minutes, the three then find another blacken card and are transported to the Shapeless Isle coming face to face with Medusa. The two girls remember the last time they fought this woman they got their asses kicked and it was Gudako who beat her. Ryoko and Ranko transform into their servant form Ranko now being able to use hers (Rama Ascension 2 outfit) after her previous fights now receiving the information in her head. Ryoko takes out Lu Bu's Halberd so she can fight up close.

Scathach who was watching from the sidelines was intrigued by this development. Unlike the other two spirits, this one caught her eye. She could tell this one was powerful all through a bit degraded by the shadow form around it. 'Hmm looks like this heroic spirit business is true. The other two just seemed like a lousy monster or some wandering brigands. This I can tell is a true warrior or should I say monster. So this is Medusa? Look like she is in her's human form she had before turning into a monster interesting.'

The two girls started their assault on Medusa they fight in conjunction to fight the faster and agile Medusa. Ranko launched a flurry of slashes at Medusa keeping her on the defensive while Ryoko deflected the stakes snaking around them trying to stab them. Medusa then jumps away from the two landing on the pillars jumping between the pillars as she continued throwing stakes. Ryoko then materializes her bow as she returns fire trying to shoot Medusa while Ranko deflects the stakes.

After a while of this Scathach notices that the Shapeless Isle sky starts to turn red and an ominous feeling. As the two girls continue their attack Medusa aura then burst to blow them back as power starts to grow to build up in Medusa. The darkness around Medusa gets more ominous as it surrounds her like a cocoon while inside Medusa's body starts to transform into her Gorgon form. The darkness around Medusa prevented Ryoko from damaging Medusa with her arrows until the cocoon blasted open revealing the Gorgon (Ascension 2 form) in all her glory standing or slithering in all her glory. Her very presence alone caused both martial artists to pause in fear. This, of course, didn't help the react in time as the snakes from her hair fire beams of magical energy at them blasting them both together hitting one of the pillars.

Both of the girls were dazed trying to stand up as the Gorgon slithers to them ready to tear them apart. Just as she is about to reach the two a red spear intercedes between them causing the Gorgon to pause and glare at her new opponent.

Scathach turns to the two girls. "Looks like I will have to fight this instead this fight is beyond you two. Just sit back and watch."

Scathach then dashes to the Gorgon as she makes multiple lightning fast slashes as the Gorgon blocks them with her snakes with a few being cut off. This angers the Gorgon as she slithers around Scathach with her snake body as her snakes continue to fire beams of magical energy. Scathach uses her spear to deflect the beams while the Gorgon snake body draws closer to Scathach. As Scathach is defending herself the snake body moves around Scathach trying to catch her but Scathach evades the Gorgons snake body at the last second jumping away from the gorgon as she fires multiple runes at the Gorgon.

The Gorgon having enough of Scathach unleashes her Noble Phantasm Pandemonium Cetus as dark magical energy swirls around the Gorgon-like a vortex as a huge blast of Magical energy at Scathach and the other two. Scathach acts quickly as she grabs the two dazed girls as she dodges the blast trying to incinerate them.

After about a minute of dodging the onslaught, the blasts stop. Scathach sets the girls down behind a pillar before running off to face the Gorgon. Another red sear appears in Scathach's hands as she unleashes her Noble Phantasm Gae Bolg Alternative as she charges at the Gorgon with two bright glowing spears. The Gorgon seeing its adversary approach with those spears uses her snakes to unleash a barrage of magical energy at the spearwoman.

Scathach ducks and weaves through the barrage closing in on the Gorgon. As she gets in close the Gorgon uses her snakes to attack her directly but Scathach uses her left spear to destroy the snakes then pulls her right arm back thrusting it into the Gorgon chest piecing its heart killing it. The girls could do nothing but watch the purple-haired beauty take down the monster they were powerless to defeat. They were in awe of how powerful and skilled she was.

As the Shapeless Isle disappeared Scathach went over to the two girls picking them to take them home with a smile on her face. "Hmm, that last fight with Medusa wasn't half bad. Perhaps there are other heroic spirits like her out there." As she carries the two home Ranko tries to convince Scathach to train them but she is still undecided.

Ryoga POV:

It is now been two months since we have been staying at home and Ranma and I just finished our morning training. We both went into the house heading into the basement which is now Scathach shishou uses as a temporary magus workshop as she is researching how to cure the family curse. Which is the reason why my dad is lying down on his back on a magical circle half naked with only a loin cloth protecting his modesty? Which Shirokuro provided Scathach and mom approved. As we sat down to watch Ranma was trying to convince shishou to train us when I heard the phone ringed. Aunt Nodoka and mom made sure at least one of them was near the phone should Ikiryo contact them. Knowing we don't get many phone calls I went upstairs to check who it was hoping it was the call we've been waiting for.

As I entered the living room I see mom on the phone with aunty standing next to her. Mom had a serious face while she was talking as I waited for her call to end. When she hanged up she smiled telling me to get everyone to the living room for a family meeting.

A few minutes later everyone was in the family room. Mom explained that Ikiryo had called telling us the location for their next job. She gave us information on a Nolan Simonov that they need to rescue and that hates Cain enough he is willing to double cross him. Giving us the information on Simonov's contact so he can arrange transport for us in a few days so we set up an ambush for Cain after Simonov is safely rescued.

After hearing Ikiryo's plan some of us felt uncertain as this was us being practically made into assassins to kill someone for a vendetta. Though we really didn't have much choice to do this despite the morality as my uncle Kazuma said it "we are here to save Gudako even if we have to work for some corporate scumbag to do it as she is our family and what wouldn't we do for family".

Of course, the next thing we talked about was who was going as Ikiryo instructed only 8 of us could go as that was the limit. We discussed who would go and who would stay deciding the Gudako retrieval mission. We ultimately decided on our main fighters will go consisting of both my mom and dad, uncle Kazuma, uncle Straight, Shirokuro, Ranma, Scathach shishou, and myself. Aunt Nodoka was disappointed that she wasn't coming but we agreed that as strong as she became with her training she wasn't as durable as the rest of us were. That and we need someone beside oba-chan Ganaha taking care of the babies which is why mom is going to call aunty Kanami to help.

After that, we all started to prepare for the big day 4 days from now. Mom called both uncle straight and aunty Kanami telling them the situation. She also called this contact and set up a meeting in three days so they can transport us to our destination. During the two days, Ranma and I just trained together nonstop doing two more servant hunts with shishou supervision as mom didn't trust us to not get over our heads as last time shishou told her about last time. The servant hunts did help Ranma to unlock his Noble phantasm so he is really anxious to try it out.

On the third day, the retrieval team packed the essential things we needed said our farewells to the rest of the group holding the fort and headed to the meeting point. The meeting point was actually in a private hanger in the airport where a private jet will take us to Beijing China. The meeting with the contact was uncomfortable considering I was in girl form because Ranma used me as a shield to keep a splash of water from some old lady water her plants we walked past getting here hours ago. The contact looked at the woman of the group with a creepy perverse look not to mention his bodyguard as well. Dad and uncle Kazuma having enough intimidated the man to hurry up or else which helped get the meeting quickly done

We were given instructions we will ride the private plane to Beijing where we will rest for the day then wait until the appointed time then board a Blackhawk helicopter taking us on to the location. As we boarded the plane I used the bathroom to get some hot water changing back then went back sitting in my chair next to Ranma. As I felt the plane take off I settled in my seat to get some sleep.

A couple of hours' later Beijing

We finally arrived in Beijing. The plane ride wasn't too bad as the seats were comfortable as it was first class. From what I saw in the sky there was a section of the city cut off barricaded. It is most likely the place we have to go to catch this Cain and rescue Gudako.

Our group left to stay in a hotel where tomorrow we will start the mission. It still leaves a bad taste in my mouth that we are being made the bastards hitman but to rescue Gudako I guess it's worth it.

The next day in the afternoon we suited up went back to the airport to board the Blackhawk. Both Ranma and I were in our servant outfits. Shirokuro was wearing her ninja outfit (Ayane Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor edge). Mom was wearing her own ninja outfit as well. (Kasumi Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor edge)Shishou was in a skintight bodysuit. (Scathach Ascension 3 form) Everyone else was in their usual outfits.

As we arrived in the private hanger at the airport the Blackhawk was already ready to leave. We boarded the Blackhawk as it lifted off as it took us passed the barrier separating the quarantine part of the city. Seeing down below I can see that the city looks like hell. I can only hope we can save Gudako from this place soon.

3rd POV:

As the Blackhawk flies over the ruined city heading for their destination the Hibiki party are preparing themselves inside. Inside the Blackhawk, the boys are staring out the window at the city below.

"Wow, this place really got messed up. I've never seen anything like this. No wonder Pops always steered clear of places like this." Said the pigtailed boy.

"Yeah, it really does. And to think Gudako is in this city filled with all those monsters. I hope she is okay." Said Ryoga.

Straight seeing the boys act a bit glum tries to cheer them up. "Hey, kids don't worry I'm sure the kid is fine. I doubt anything in this city full of monsters could take her down right Shiro-chan."

Shirokuro sitting next to her mistress who was cleaning her short blade looks up. "Gudako…Strong."

"See she agrees with me." Straight then looks to the purple haired beauty sitting beside him. "So Skadi how about you, do you think our little redhead will be fine?" Straight then tries to subtlety wrap his arm around her which she immediately catches.

Scathach squeezes his hand hard. "It's Scathach, not Skadi. As for this Gudako I've been hearing about not stop from the bandanna boy then I'm sure she is fine especially if she does have my students spear." She then tosses his hand back to him.

The Cougar sibling could only shake their head at their older brother sad attempt to pick up Scathach. "So how much longer until we get to the place and how long ago did those mercenaries go into the city?" asked Kazuma.

"From what the pilot said the mercenaries lead by that Cain guy went into the city a few hours ago. They should be at the bunker where that Simonov guy is at by now." Said Ryuho.

Ranma who was looking through the window sees a wooden giant emerge from a dark smog next to a building. "Whoa, are you for real. Hey, Ryoga look at this there is this giant monster made of the wood look."

At the mention of the wooden monster, Ryoga looks outside and sees Gudako's Timber Giant. "Wait that's not a monster that's Gudako's Timber Giant she is down there! I have to go save her!" He then without thinking tries to open the door but his mother stops him.

"Ryo-chan please calms down and think calmly before you do something incredibly stupid." While Krista leads Ryoga back to his seat the rest of the group is looking out the window.

'That's definitely the same rune spell I taught Setanta. Guess I'm going to have a long interesting discussion on why she has so many of my student's skills.' Thought Scathach.

Kazuma looks through the window seeing the timber giant ignite itself before blowing up. "Well, that's definitely the same wooden construct I saw at the park the day of Gudako's kidnapping. Guess this means we are on the right track."

The group also sees another Blackhawk unleash its payload into the white construct on the building destroying it. "Whoa, that was pretty awesome." Said Ranma.

"Pilot how much longer until we land?" asked Ryuho.

"We still have to wait until the VIP is safely evacuated then we can make landfall until then we hang in the sky, sir." Responded to the pilot.

Straight who was still nursing his hand tries another attempt to woe Scathach. "Guess we are waiting a bit. So Skadi while we wait how about we get to know about one another." Scathach stares at him blankly before knocking him upside the head knocking him out.

Everyone choosing to ignore Straight's antics continues to wait in the Blackhawk for another half hour before the pilot gives the go ahead. "Okay everybody the mercenaries saved the VIP and are boarding the other Blackhawk. We've been green-lighted to engage them. I'll fly us over them and remember our employer specifically wants Cain dead."

The Blackhawk makes its way over the building's helipad where the mercenaries were holding off the experimental monsters. As they hover over them the door opens up and they jump out of the chopper landing on the roof.

Kazuma and Ryuho walk to the front of the group. "Well looks like we found our missing girl after all this time Ryuho better late than never huh."

"Hmm yeah but I don't like we had to work for that Simonov guy just so we could find Gudako." Replied Ryuho."

Krista stands next to them with Shirokuro kneeling down next to her. "It is a necessary evil we had to do to finally find our lost daughter finally my dear husband. I see we found not one but two redheads. I guess one of them is really this Ikiryo who contacted us." Krista looks to the mercenaries until her eyes land on Cain. 'So that is Cain. He really does match the description of the man that seduced Noemi on her honeymoon when she confessed this secret to me. I do see some resemblance especially the golden eyes but I hope for Noemi's sake not to mention our daughter that I'm wrong.'

"Target acquired." Said Shirokuro.

Ryoga and Ranma then run to the front with Ryoga looking around and see a redhead wearing black with lots of spikes. "Gudako! It's me Ryoga I finally found you. I'm here to save you."

Ryoga immediately rushes over to Gudako as Ranma runs after him. "Wait Ryoga don't rush off on your own you might get lost!" He quickly runs after his friend.

Gudako who sees her friend Ryoga could hold how happy she was to see him. "Ryoga you are here." She immediately rushes over to him too happy now that her closest friend was here.

Cain seeing this knew the situation for them was bad due to Simonov betrayal which in hindsight he should of saw coming but hindsight is 20/20. "Damn we aren't ready to fight the Hibiki's yet. I don't have the rest of the gang here to back me up. Shit, we are going to have to buy some time to make an emergency escape. I just need Lust to recover to open a Garganta for us but for now I better rein red in or else we won't stand a chance of surviving. Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but you know how it is business before pleasure." Cain raises his hand with the command spell raising mad enhancement to the max.

Just as Gudako is nearing Ryoga her consciousness recedes back into her mindscape as Akashi the mad Berserker materializes her spear closes the distance ready to pierce Ryoga in the skull. Ryoga is to slow to react to Gudako's change and Ranma isn't fast enough to reach him but just as the red spear is an about to land its blow a black blur dash in front of Ryoga blocking the killing blow with a red spear,

The woman with dark purple hair with crimson eyes wearing a black bodysuit hugging every inch of her body stands between Akashi and Ryoga.

Scathach looks at Gudako alter curiously. "I see you wield my student's spear. I can even get a certain feel about you that you are similar to Setanta. I guess your current state is due to your terrible luck; just like my poor student."

Scathach then starts to smile. "Well, I do hope you are somewhat similar to my student maybe you can give me a proper warm-up before I beat you down bloody dragging you back to your mother." Scathach then pushes Gudako alter back and holds her spear out pointing toward Gudako. "Now try and KILL ME!"

Present Time Beijing

The two groups are now facing off against each other. On the mercenaries side, Cain is facing both Ryuho and Kazuma with his sword drawn ready. Grimmjow is glaring at Straight Cougar. Nel is warily looking at Krista while glimpsing back at Ikiryo with Lust. Ryder, Joseph, and Mason are looking confusedly at the wolf demon ninja girl. In the center, Akashi is glaring menacingly at Scathach while both Ranma and Ryoga are behind her.

Cain looks around the area observing the Hibiki's. "Well ain't this great. They have my quality fighters on their team doesn't take a genius to know how outmatched we are. Even if I could take on those two the other will soon defeat my guys then overwhelm me then we are all dead."

"Um Boss please tell me you got a plan out of this cause I pretty sure we are outmatched here?" asked Mason.

Cain sighs. "Guess I have no other choice. I hope to save this for a rainy day but considering the situation this should even the odds a bit." Cain takes out 3 blacken cards. "This should even the odds." He throws them up in the air where they then start glowing a black purplish light that expands into 3 spheres that land on the ground. From within the sphere, 3 figures walk out.

On the left is a skeletal assassin with a white skull mask wearing a black cloak covering most of his body. In the middle is a short purple haired woman wearing a revealing skintight outfit wearing a white skull mask. On the right was a tall beautiful MLF woman with long dark purple hair almost black wearing some kind of latex bodysuit under some armor.

Cain then turns to his servants. "Assassins assists Ryder and the others." The two Assassin of Hassan nods their dashes to where he was instructed. "Berserker assists Nel and take down Mrs. Hibiki." Berserker Minamoto Raikou then grins before rushing over to Nel's side to face Krista.

Cain grins. "Man you have no idea how hard it was trying to get those servants under control after finally obtaining their cards. But like always I always find a way. It's good to have an ace in the hole. Just wished I remembered to bring the other cards with me instead of leaving them with the twins so they can experiment on them some more." Cain then turns back to Ryuho and Kazuma. "Okay, I think I held you two long enough let's get down to business." Cain aura then burst around him as he puts on his bone white mask with tribal markings.

Kazuma grins as he raises his right arm and releases his battle aura. His golden aura surrounds his body causing his hair to spike up but the aura around his arm starts glowing brighter. His right arm then transforms into a demonic gold red arm then he clenches his fist. "About time I hope you made peace with yourself asshole because you are going to die."

Ryuho undoes the straps on his trench coat releasing the ribbons on his back. "Iron Cloth Technique Diamond Armament Extend!" the Ribbons on his back then turn into diamond-like razor-sharp ribbons appendages extending in length and quantity. "Let's go Kazuma this bastard dies today."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice so let's skip the warm-up NOW SHINE BRIGHTER!" Kazuma's arm then starts to glow brighter transforming into a more demonic armored arm and a demonic tail whip sprouts out his back. "BRIGHTER, AND MORE POWER!" The glowing gold aura engulfs the area signaling the battle between titans is about to begin.

With Ikiryo and Lust

Ikiryo was pulling out the last bullet from Lust's gut. "Damn that hurt. Fuck that Russian bastard and not in a good way. They sure know how to make anti-demon bullets in Russia. Had he shot my heart I would be dead." Spat Lust.

"Lust senpai are you okay?" said a worried redhead.

Lust pats the redhead on the head. "Of course dear it will take a hell lot more than that to kill me. But never you mind me the rest of the gang is in trouble and I'm out of commission until I can recuperate enough strength to open a Garganta out of here. I need you to help Akashi stall those 3 over there especially the purple haired woman."

Lust then whispers into Ikiryo's ear. "Dear I know you were the one who betrayed us and leads them here." Ikiryo has a look of shock on her face. "But I understand why you did it I forgive you, sweetie. You are like the little sister I never had so please help make sure that Cain and the rest of us escape. I know Cain is a bastard but he is my bastard and we been friends for too long for it to just end like this."

Lust pleads for help caves any reluctance to helping Cain. "Okay Lust senpai I promise I'll give you guys enough time to escape." Said Ikiryo. The redhead then heads toward her mistress.

With Akashi, Ryoga, and co

Akashi is glaring menacingly at Scathach for stopping her from taking her to kill. Scathach merely looks at Akashi stoically until Ryoga and Ranma get in-between the two. "Sorry, Shishou but I have to try and save Gudako first. I'm her friend so let me fight her I'll stop her."

"Hey don't forget me she is my friend too so I'll help you beat some sense into her." Said Ranma.

Before Scathach could respond Ikiryo arrived standing next to Akashi. "Sorry, you guys but I'm going to have to hold you off here."

The three look to the tan redhead while the boys look at her in surprise. "You look like Gudako but older?" said Ryoga.

"I'm Ikiryo Emiya I'm the one who arranged for you to find us so you can save my mistress. As you can see my mistress is not her usual self under Cain's control so talking will do you no good. I suggest subduing my mistress or either killing Cain or cut off the hand that has the command spell." Said Ikiryo.

"So you are Ikiryo then. So why are you still opposing us? We're here to save both of you so why are you choosing to fight us?" asked Ranma.

"I'm sorry but while my mistress is still under control by Cain I'm still compelled to obey Cain." 'Not to mention I promised Lust senpai to help everyone escape.' Thought Ikiryo.

Scathach put one of her fingers under her chin. "I see the situation then. Both of you are unable to come quietly due to this Cain so we have to subdue you then. Understood so than boys who do you wish to fight? To save them we have to fight them, so can either of you fight them without pulling punches because if you do especially with your friend Gudako she will kill you."

Ryoga thinks about it a moment. "I'll fight Gudako. I still owe her a fight without pulling my punches. Besides she is my friend so my responsibility."

Ranma places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't forget about me she is my friend too so I have your back."

"Fine, then boys I'll just play with the other redhead then. I try not to hurt too much." Said Scathach.

Before either of the boys could respond Akashi's patience runs out as she charges at Scathach. Ryoga seeing this takes out Lu Bu's Halberd and deflects her attack. "Sorry, Gudako but you fight is with me!" Ryoga uses his immense strength to push Akashi away from Scathach as he fights her away from the other two with Ranma backing him up.

Now the other two are the only ones left, "Well I suppose we should start fighting now. Come I'll let you have the first move." Said Scathach.

Ikiryo takes out her staff then crouches down. Her own aura then burst all around as she uses runes to enhance her body. 'I may not have a chance to win but I'll still give it my all.' The tan redhead immediately takes off heading straight for her opponent. The redhead strikes with her staff which Scathach blocks with her spear. The impact cracks the ground around them as the two starts to trade blows.

With the mercenaries

Ryder and the other mercenaries are staring at the strange wolf demon ninja girl not quite sure how they are supposed to fight her. "Now are you sure we have to fight her? You sure we can't just talk?" asked Joseph.

Mason shakes his head. "I don't think she wants to talk. Look she is sharpening her blade quite menacingly."

The person of the question was indeed sharpening her blade and when she heard them she stares at them a moment before charging at them with the intent to kill. The three mercenaries not wanting to die open fire on her but she easily dodges and blocks their bullet as she fast closes in.

Mason being the closest sees the wolf ninja girl sees her getting too close as she is only a foot away from him. Just as she is about to close the distance to kill the first mercenary several fast daggers are launched at her that she is forced to dodge. A skeletal figure with a cloak lands next to the mercenaries. "Looks like Cain's reinforcements arrived. We just might survive this." Said Ryder.

Hassan's shadow starts to grow as more assassins come out now ranging to 50. "Whoa looks like the new guy brought with him an army." Said, Joseph.

Shirokuro stares at the army of assassins for a moment before crouching down transforming her body into a more bestial form. Fur grows on her arms and legs as she grows sharp claws before she jumps back into the fray as she starts cutting down the assassins.

"Damn does nothing stop that sexy wolf girl." Said Mason.

"Seriously man, you call her sexy when she is trying to kill us?" asked Joseph.

"Hey just calling it how I see it. I mean come on tell me you weren't ogling when she started to transform into a more sexier wolf girl." Asked Mason. The other two mercenaries could only look away. "Thought so." Mason turns to one of the assassins a young woman with short purple hair wearing a skin-tight revealing outfit. "So beautiful what brings you to this bloody battlefield if you want you can stick close to me I'll protect you."

Hassan of Serenity looks to Mason. "I wouldn't touch me if I would you sir. My body is covered in poison. If you touch me you will die."

"So your gentle touch is deadly that I can get behind." Mason then wraps an arm around Serenity. "Just stick with me I'll protect you." The other two mercenaries could only facepalm at mister Castronova.

With Grimmjow and Straight Cougar

The two fighters were already trying to kill each other as they clash against one another at incredible speeds. "Shocking First Bullet!" Cougar Propels himself in the air launching a kick straight into Grimmjow kicking him through the building to the floor below.

Grim burst through the rubble in rage deciding play time was over his sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, which in turn releases a torrent of demonic power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His light blue hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

Straight Cougar sees Grimmjow's new form and decides to up the ante. "Radical Good Speed Wheels Unlimited!" Cougar's Aura wraps around him as he manifests a metallic armored bodysuit with a jetpack like hind section. "Time to rev it up!"

Cougar uses his Booster Dash ram right into Grim blowing both of them out the building. Grim reorients himself kicking Cougar off him to the streets below. As Grim lands nimbly on the ground Cougar immediately comes at him at sonic speed. Grim responds with roaring causing a sonic wave blasting Cougar back. Grim then uses his Sonido to reach the same speeds as Cougar to battle each other at sonic speeds across the city.

At the speed the two were going they were tearing apart cars, streets, stores, and building in their way. The city was being torn apart by the two speedsters battled continued. The two seeing no end in sight decide to bet it all in one final move. Grimmjow's claws glow as each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of demonic energy. "Desgarron!" He hurls his 10 claws at Cougar.

Cougar wasn't idle as he does the same he jumps into the air and spins violently as he generates more power before descending with a spin kick. "Rapid-Kill Final Bullet!"

Both of their attacks collide as both vie for victory until Cougar's jetpack Boosts to the maximum giving him the extra push needed to shatter Grimmjow's blades as his kick hits center massed ripping a hole in Grimmjow's chest as he is blasted through a building.

Cougar considering the battle won heads back to the others to help them. Back in the building that Grimmjow was launched into a battered and bruised Grimmjow with a bleeding hole in his chest is slowly healing. He may be down for now but he is far from the dead he makes a vow to get stronger to fight Cougar again and kill the bastard.

Back with Nel and Krista

Nel is sweating profusely as she stares at the ninja clad Krista who merely smiles ominously at her. Nel knows she has no chance if the rumors about the she-devil Krista are anything to go by especially that huge aura emanating from Krista. A minute later berserker Raikou arrives standing beside Nel.

Nel looks to Raikou in shocked surprised. 'Oh shit! It's that crazy heroic spirit woman Cain had us help capture. I still can't believe one of those strange black cards have such an insane monster in it. I hope she is on our side or else she might kill all of us.' Thought Nel.

Krista looks to the newcomer and narrows her eyes at Raikou immense funbags. "Hmph doesn't matter how big your tits are I'm still more beautiful then you old windbag." Krista's ribbon extends in length mimicking tentacles ranging to 8 as their tips are sharp as blades race toward Nel and Raikou.

Nel steps back as the ribbon tentacles are almost upon them but Raikou who has a ticked mark after being called a windbag dashes toward the tentacles slashing them apart one by one. Krista is surprised someone actually sliced her ribbon tentacles as these ones were reinforced as hard as steel.

It doesn't take long for Raikou to make short work of the tentacles before she is right in front of Krista and immediately tries to cut her in half. Krista, of course, dodges at the last second leaping away with Raikou fast on her heels trying to cut her down. Krista is forced to dodge every slash using her skills as a master of Martial Arts Rhythm Gymnastics.

Krista getting tired of having to dodge makes some ribbon funnels as they surround Raikou firing ki blast. Raikou dodges and takes out her bow and arrows fires them at the ribbon funnels destroying them.

Krista smirks. "I have to say most of my opponents tend to end up dead at that part. It's been a long time since I fought someone besides my brothers and husband that can actually push me to fight directly. You should be honored you actually get to fight me when I'm truly trying to kill someone. Iron Cloth Adamantium Armament."

Krista's ribbons separate into 8 turning into silvery white gunblades with a blue ki orb where the hilt of the blade should be; the 8 gunblades levitate behind her as another ribbon appears in her hands turning into a gunblade.

Nel could do nothing but look at this two unbelievably powerful monsters about to duke it out as she watches as Raikou's aura burst as she charges with Krista doing the same with the gunblades acting as wings propelling her faster as the two reach each other their swords clashes a huge explosion erupts on contact as the epic battle between MILF warrior begins.

With Akashi, Ryoga, and Ranma

Akashi is hammering Ryoga defenses trying to skewer him while Ryoga is trying to block all of Akashi's erratic attacks. Ranma is trying to block the other attack Ryoga can't block namely the very sharp tail that can fire death beams. The two fight together trying to subdue their friend but her immense strength, speed, and erratic movement is overwhelming them.

Ranma dodges another blast from the tail while blocking a slash from Akashi. "Ryoga old buddy we need a better game plan this isn't working. If we don't think something fast she is going to kill us."

Ryoga blocks another spear trying to skewer his head. "I know but she is so strong. She wasn't nearly this strong last time we sparred."

Akashi dashes at the two of them using her tail she knocks Ranma away then slashes at Ryoga who blocks it only for her foot to kick him in the face disorientating him. Akashi capitalizes on this by opening her mouth blasting him with a red ki blast through the building's roof to the floor below. As Akashi follows to find Ryoga she instead finds a blond girl wearing Atlanta's outfit on a pile of rubble drenched due to a broken water pipe.

Inside Gudako's mindscape Gudako is closely looking at the blond girl. "Wait is that Atlanta? No, that not her she looks a lot like her but there are some differences. One being I see a lot of momma Krista in her not to mention she got some big titties, unlike Atlanta. Well, seeing that she is holding Lu Bu's spear I have to guess that is Ryoga. Which means he already went to Jusenkyo and got cursed to be turned into a girl instead of a pig; does this mean Ryoga got the curse instead of Ranma? Thoughts for later either way if that is Ryoga then I'm so having my way with her she is as hot as Ranma-chan."

Akashi is about to jump down to finish off Ryoko but Ranma blast her with a Moko Takabisha blowing her back as she has to defend against Ranma's blows.

While those two are fighting up above Ryoko climbs out of the rubble jumping up top watching the two battle it out. "This isn't working as much as I don't want to hurt her at this rate she will kill us. I need something to help knock her out but what." Ryoko closes her eyes a moment calming down when knowledge of a second noble phantasm enters her mind. Opening her eyes her eyes are electric green as she activates her second noble phantasm Agrius Metamorphosis. A dark purple aura wraps around her body transforming her into her alter form.

As the other two were fighting they stop when they sense a dark aura. From a purplish dark flame walks out Ryoko alter wearing a fur bra, panties, leggings, two tails, and an armed guard on her right shoulder looking like the Calydonian Boar (P-chan) (Atlanta alter accession 2 outfits) with her hair white now.

In Gudako's mindscape Gudako was gaping at a half-naked Ryoko. "Oh my god, she is so hot! I have to get out of here so I can tear the hot piece of ass a new one no pun intended."

Ranma couldn't help gawking at Ryoko both for looking very cute and in fear in how cat-like she is now. Akashi taking advantage of his distracted state decks him in the face then kicks him in the gut flinging him away. She turns to Ryoko charging at her on all fours with Ryoko immediately doing the same as they clash against one another.

Akashi attacks with her tail trying to skewer Ryoko who jumps over it performing a double kick in Akashi's face then she slashes at her chest with the halberd. This enrages Akashi as she fires multiple red ki blasts at Ryoko who nimbly dodges. The two continue fighting one another on all fours acting like a wolf and lion trying to tear each other apart.

With Ikiryo and Scathach

Ikiryo has used every move she could think of against Scathach. She used her runes which were easily deflected or dispelled, She used her ki attacks which Scathach easily brushed aside. She even used her Noble Phantasm which of course was easily taken care of as Scathach was the one who taught Cu in the first place.

Ikiryo was simply out of tricks as Scathach leisurely walked right in front of the redhead. "I was hoping for a better fight as you are supposed to possess similar abilities like your counterpart and from the battle, I see over there she is very interesting. Undisciplined and a wild loose cannon but has the potential for more. Well, play times over so goodnight." Before Ikiryo could do anything else Scathach knocks the redhead unconscious using runes to completely immobilize her.

Scathach sighs. "Guess I'll head over to where the boys are. I'm sure the redhead will win anyway. I really like a fight to warm me up again. Just maybe she will entertain me." She then makes her way to where Gudako alter and Ryoko alter are duking it out.

With Cain, Ryuho, and Kazuma

The three men are fighting an all-out brawl as they take their fight off the building to the streets below. The destruction they leave in their wake easily kills any wandering undead monsters as they try to kill each other. Cain launches a black Getsuga Tensho at the other two while Ryuho extends his right hand causing half a dozen ribbon appendages to form together into a drill appendage "Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu!" the appendage then detaches itself from the rest blasting off like a rocket heading straight for the Getsuga as both clashes canceling each other out.

Kazuma not willing to be undone lets the tail propeller on his back to spin like a top allowing him to fly as he jet toward Cain. "Shell Bullet Burst!" Kazuma's hand glows in golden energy as he punches Cain through a building.

Cain getting tired of this two his aura burst as a pillar of red light surrounds him as he transforms in his full demon form (Ichigo's full hollowfied form) a demonic monster wearing a black mask with horns with a red line stretching vertically across the eyes and long white hair.

Both Kazuma and Ryuho seeing this follow suit. "Now SHINE PROUD FIST!" Kazuma whole body is engulfed in golden light as his transformation on his arm starts to extend to rest of his body giving him an orange and red body suit. (Proud Fist Form)

"Iron cloth Vibranium armament Zetsuei Touryudan" A blue pillar of light erupt from Ryuho as his cloths form into extremely pointed and sharp metallic armor bodysuit, deep purple in color, that are mostly reinforced around the head, shoulders and chest regions, but also extend across the limbs.

The three pillars of light die down as the three figures ascend into the air to continue their battle. At speeds, the naked eye couldn't see the three clash causing shockwaves splitting the sky dark clouds in three as the battle between demi-gods rages on.

With Shirokuro and mercenaries

The wolf demon girl is slaughtering her way into the Hassan Assassins but there are too many of them with no end in sight. She starts to get more tired as more damage is accumulated with cuts and bruises from their daggers. She is sure she is poisoned as well as she is slowing down even dropped her blade but continues regardless as she uses her claws.

Not long one of the bulkier assassins get the drop on her and uses an uppercut sending her flying. The other assassins seeing easy prey throw poisoned daggers to finish her off but at the last second Straight Cougar arrive deflecting all daggers while carrying a wounded Shirokuro bridal style. "Okay everyone the hero is here I hope you are ready for a thrashing for hurting Shirokuro here." Cougar puts Shirokuro on the ground before looking back at the assassins. "Well, time to rev it up Radical Speed!"

Cougar uses Booster Dash to quickly make short work of the hoard of assassins slaughtering his way through at sonic speed. The mercenaries, on the other hand, see that the new arrival was a monster in the same class as Cain. "Okay, it doesn't take a genius to know with how fast he is mopping up our back up I think it is time to make a run for it." Said Ryder with the other two agreeing. Using this as their chance to escape they try to make their way to the exit but Mason who was still holding Serenity sees a purple haired girl in a white dress with a white mask on the side of her head.

Mason unable to let the girl die picks her up and continues running to catch up with the others while Serenity is trying to protest that he needed to try to save her and that he should let go of her hand as she is covered in poison. "Hey don't worry I'm part demon that trait gives me immunity to most poisons as well as strong antibodies. Unfortunately, that's pretty much all I got from my demon blood." Hearing this Serenity immediately is silent as she looks to Mason in a new light. That maybe there is a chance for happiness.

Unfortunately for the mercenaries, Cougar wipes out the assassins faster than they thought to appear in front of them. "Well, that was a rush. So where are you going you're not trying to run off are you?"

The three mercenaries aim their weapons at him while Mason puts the child assassin behind him standing protectively in front of Serenity. Cougar seeing the mercenaries stand in front of him especially in a formation that protects the woman and child can't help but feel like the bad guy. But he got to do what he has to do he boost dash immediately knocking the first two out as he reaches the third the woman tries to protect the man taking out a knife. Cougar quickly gets behind her knocking her out then kicks the man in the gut knocking him unconscious. Cougar then feels a blade bounce off his armor he looks to the child with a blade in hand. He chops her neck knocking her out. He then drags their bodies next to a wall then ties their hands behind their back before heading back to check on Shirokuro.

As he reaches her he sees she is back on her feet a bit wobbly but okay. "Okay girl how about we find my sister so she can heal you properly." Shirokuro nods as she follows Cougar.

With Akashi and Ryoko

The two alters are trading blows as they continue to fight each other like wild animals. Unfortunately for Ryoko, she isn't as seasoned as Akashi who uses her tail to wrap around one of Ryoko's leg slamming her on the ground. Akashi jumps on top of her holding her down opens her mouth and fire ki blasts at point blank range. As Ryoko is suffering the onslaught she starts to lose consciousness. As Akashi stands back up taking out her spear ready to finish this her danger sense blared as she dodges another Moko Takabisha from Ranma.

Ranma comes running seeing that his friend is down as he tries to drive Gudako alter away from Ryoko. Akashi, on the other hand, is tired of all this interferences so she focuses solely on Ranma as she attacks brutally on Ranma. Her immense strength and speed easily overwhelm Ranma knocking his sword away. As she is about to finish the pigtail boy off she is shot by multiple runes blasting her away. Getting back up angrily Akashi sees Scathach leisurely walking to her. "I'm afraid I'll be cutting in I already finished the other redhead. I do hope you prove to be a far worthy challenge."

Akashi anger reaches its peak as her aura burst all around her. "KAIOKEN!" She roars animalistically as her aura turns crimson red. Akashi Dashes at an incredible speed almost like she is flying appear before Scathach hits her off the building following close behind as she continues her assault. Scathach seeing this new power from the redhead merely smirks as she releases more of her true power as the two clash their spears tearing their way through the city matching blow to blow.

With Krista, Raikou, and Nel

The two MILF women are clashing blades at near blinding speed. Krista wanting to finish this uses two of her gunblades behind her to fire focused ki beams at Raikou which forces her to dodge. Krista starts sending the rest of her gunblades at Raikou. The gunblades try to skewer Raikou who deflects them before they could touch her but the Gunblades circle around her firing focused ki beams forcing her to dodge while a few continue to try and skewer her. Eventually, one gunblades manages to skewer Raikou in the leg. This, of course, slows Raikou down dramatically as the other gunblades continue to fire ki beams at her while others pierce her body. In the end Raikou finally on her knees as she starts to disappear in motes of light.

Nel who was watching the fight on the sideline was gobsmacked that Krista actually defeated their Berserker that she hardly noticed the gunblades now circling around her until Krista spoke up. "Looks like your friend is gone; don't worry you will be joining her soon."

Nel could do nothing but stare at the blades of death that were about to make her a porcupine until a small blur runs up in front of her holding their hands up. "You won't hurt the nice lady you bully!" said the dark-haired girl in Chinese.

Nel was surprised the little girl would stick up for her risking her own life not to mention this is the first time she spoke. Nel quickly covers the girl with her body protectively. "If you have to kill me do it but spare this girl that's all I ask." The gunblades continue to circle around her as they charge energy before firing a ki blast at her. Nel could only close her eyes as she holds onto the little girl. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this." The blast hit them as both their bodies fall down on the ground.

Krista walks over to the bodies checking their vitals. "Well, you are still alive. I made that ki blast merely knock you out. I have to say you're a better person than I thought. Willing to sacrifice yourself for a child is a good thing in my book so I'll let you live. Besides killing you would have haunted my self-consciousness."

Not long after Cougar arrives with Shirokuro. "I see you won your fight nee-chan as expected. Do you mind using your talents to heal your dog…I mean Shirokuro?"

Krista looks to the wolf demon girl see she is a bit banged up. She gets to work using her ki to heal Shirokuro's injuries as well as get any lingering poison in her body. "Well that should do it girl now come on we should check up on my son and Ranma. And Onii-chan can you put those two on the ground somewhere safe?"

Cougar seeing the other two quickly picks them up to take them where the others are while Krista and Shirokuro head off in the direction of Ryoga and Ranma.

With the Cain, Ryuho, and Kazuma

The three men continued their epic battle in the sky as more of their clashes shockwaves tear the city apart. Cain charges up his grand Cero blasting both Kazuma and Ryuho through multiple buildings. "Giant Explosion Fist" Kazuma fires a concentrated beam of light from the building at Cain who barely dodges but realizes too late that it is a feint as Ryuho appears behind him. Ryuho extends his wrist blades and at near blinding speed he cuts off Cain's right arm slicing it apart destroying it along with the command spell losing his control over Gudako.

Cain quickly grabs his sword with his left hand firing a Getsuga at Ryuho. "Damn that son of a bitch destroyed my arm that fucker. Also lost control over Akashi adding salt to the wound. And from what I'm sensing most of the guys are already out of the fight. Well, this situation just gets better and better."

Not long after Kazuma catches up to Cain as he brutally bashes his face in. Cain kick him off of him then fires a Getsuga blowing Kazuma away then turns back to block Ryuho's wrist blades. The two continue slashing each other at near blinding speed. As Cain pushes Ryuho back he tries to charge up another grand Cero but unfortunately for him, Kazuma appears again grabbing one of his horns tearing it off causing the Cero to explode catching all three in the explosion sending them all to the ground below.

Cain who was buried in some rubble of a building he fell into pull himself out. He was batter and broken and can barely move with his body hurting like crazy. "Well, I think I bought enough time. I guess I'll head back to the others to make sure they are all alive. Hopefully, Lust will pull through." He immediately makes his way back to the building where everyone else was at with the other two not far behind.

With Akashi and Scathach

The two are fighting at each other at near blinding speed as their spears blur as they try to skewer one another. Akashi tries to blast Scathach with her tail who closes the distance kicks the tail away stabs Akashi at the side. Akashi dashes back as she puts more power into her Kaioken. "KAIOKEN X 3!" roared Akashi.

Inside Gudako's mindscape, Gudako can feel her body is on fire. "If this keeps up the kaioken will destroy my body. For that matter how the hell did other me know how to use the kaioken? I only tried it once when I was training and only passed out because of it this isn't fair I wanted to use that epic technique."

Akashi tripled in speed as she starts to tear Scathach's body apart. Scathach, of course, has her immortality the quickly heals her body but she is surprised none the less as she draws on more of her power summoning the second spear as the two continue clashing at near blinding speeds. Akashi is pushing her body far beyond her limits as her body is bleeding all over but Akashi's rage is beyond reason as she is about to activate her noble phantasm but just as her spear is glowing crimson red the connection between Akashi and Cain disappears. The mad enhancement weakens as Gudako gains control of her body again.

Unfortunately for Gudako as soon as she gained control of her body all the pain her body was suffering is laid to bear as the mad enhancement starts to disappear which were suppressing the pain in the first place. Gudako's alter form disappears reverting back to her lancer form as she starts to fall down flat on the ground unconscious.

Scathach seeing that the redhead is down walked over to her. "Hmm looks like whatever was controlling you is gone now. All the accumulating damage must have taken its toll on you. You are stronger than I thought. Perhaps you would make a good student after all." Scathach uses her runes to heal some of the more serious injuries before picking her up taking her back with the others.

With the rest of the group

Krista is standing over their defeated foes who are being detained with both Ryoko and Ranma at her side. They are battered and bruised but little worst to wear. "I think that is most of them, mom. Mainly the guy who kidnapped Gudako is left." Said Ryoko.

Ranma who was keeping his distance from Ryoko who was still in her alter form so she looked even more like a cat freaking him out was looking over Ikiryo making sure she is okay. "Hey, Mrs. Hibiki will this girl be okay? She looks a lot like Gudako don't you think."

Krista reluctantly turns to Ranma after admiring her son turned daughters alter form. Though she would prefer Ryoko was wearing more clothes she does appreciate how cute she looks. She secretly has a desire to put Ryoko on a leash taking her on a walk. "Don't worry about her she wasn't seriously hurt. We will be bringing her with us along with Gudako after all they are sisters now I think. It's hard to tell with that whole familiar thing."

Not long after Scathach arrives at the rooftop carrying a bloody and bruised Gudako. At the sight of this, the three immediately run over to Gudako. While Cougar and Shirokuro watch over the others. Scathach laid Gudako on the ground. "No need to worry I healed most of the more serious injuries."

Krista methodically checks every inch of Gudako's body as she uses her ki to heal the rest of Gudako's body. Ryoko and Ranma were watching over her in worry at how badly she looked.

While they were checking on Gudako Cain finally arrived back using his speed knocks both Cougar and Shirokuro away from his allies. Cain then stands in front of them protectively. Not long after Ryuho and Kazuma arrived with parts of their bodysuits falling to pieces as they stand a foot away from Cain. A moment later a third person arrives landing next to Cain who was Grimmjow with the hole in his chest partially healed.

Cain smirks. "Ha, I see you are still alive you son of a bitch I see they kicked your ass pretty good didn't they."

Grimmjow scoffs. "Like you have room to talk just look at you look like shit. Hell, they even took your arm!"

Cain scratches his exposed cheek now that half his mask is gone. "Hey, I was fighting two against one, not my fault. What about you? How you get that hole in your chest!"

Grim turns his head the other way. "Just fuck off!"

As the two were bantering Krista walks between Ryuho and Kazuma. "Your name is Cain correct the same man who kidnapped my little girl Gudako correct?"

Cain's attention is now on Krista. "Yeah, that be me. Why are you asking gorgeous? You want to take a ride on the bull then I'm game anytime."

That comment pisses Ryuho off but Krista gestures him not yet. "I just want to know did you ever seduce a redhead woman by the name of Noemi on her honeymoon? She bared a striking resemblance to Gudako."

Cain thinks about it a moment. "You know I slept with a lot of women over the years but luckily redheads were far and few. But I do remember fucking this beautiful redhead woman on her honeymoon on a dare from one of my old bodies. Now that I think about it I think her name was Noemi why?"

Krista just sighs while Ryuho and Kazuma have looks of horror on their face if this means what they think it does. "I was afraid of this. Noemi was an old friend of mine. She told me about this incident but due to never telling her husband. She never tried going to the doctor to confirm whether or not who the father is because deep down she knew the truth. Noemi had beautiful amber eyes, her husband had green eyes and you have golden eyes. Gudako, Noemi's daughter has golden amber eyes. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

The dots are connecting in Cain's mind as well as the other mercenaries who have been watching the proceedings. And they all came to one conclusion. 'Well, shit.'

Grimmjow turns to Cain. "The fuck man how many more bastard have you sired?"

"Wait the little terror that has been terrorizing us was actually Cain's kid? You know that actually makes a lot of sense." Said Mason. Joseph and Ryder nodding in agreement.

Cain was in deep thought. 'Wait so I actually kidnapped my own daughter? Oh god, I planned to… when she was older and then there was Ikiryo who I did do with. No, she was still a doll made in her appearance. I in no shape or form committed incest of all things. Fuck! There is a special place in hell waiting for me now well ain't that just fucking great!'

Krista gauges all their reaction before turning back to Cain. "Well, I just wanted confirmation is all. Now that I have it boys kill him. I can't have Gudako ever learning you were her true father so getting rid of you now solves a lot of problems."

Kazuma and Ryuho get ready to deal the final blow while Cain and Grimmjow ready themselves. Then a rejuvenated Sonya Lust flies down landing next to Cain after coming out of hiding when the others were being rounded up. "I'm afraid my friends will be leaving unmolested." Lust then opens a Garganta below the mercenaries as they fall in. As they were falling Cain notices Lust wasn't with them. "Lust hurry and jump on through!"

Lust shakes her head. "Sorry, Cain but I can't let them follow us through so I have to close before they enter don't worry I'm sure we will meet again goodbye Cain!" Lust then closes the Garganta ensuring their escape.

Krista looks to the very revealing succubus in disgust. "You let him get away you dirty slut."

Lust merely smiles. "Yes, I did bimbo." Krista did not like that response as her gunblades take aim ready to send this bitch to the next world but Ikiryo stands before Lust protectively. "I won't let you hurt Lust senpai. If you want to kill her you have to kill me too."

The others are surprised at how adamant she is of protecting Lust. Krista sighs. "Fine she can live for now Kazuma tie her up." Kazuma immediately gets to it. While Shirokuro attention is elsewhere as she points. "Plane."

Cougar looks to where she is pointing seeing a jet flying over the city. But he notices that underneath it is a missile with a nuclear symbol on it. "Uh guys not to be the bearer of bad news but that jet is packing a nuclear missile I think we need to leave yesterday."

They all look at the jet in worry at what this means. "Oh, I forgot that the Chinese were going to nuke the city." Said Lust.

"Kazuma and I can't fly anymore we used up most of our power in that last fight so any ideas." Said Ryuho.

"I believe we can try to use Ryuho's curse to get us out of here. I have been studying and testing the curse and I believe I found a way to activate the curse on command." Said Scathach.

"Well, we don't have many options so I say we try what we have to lose." Said Kazuma.

Everyone agrees as they whether not die by a nuclear explosion as they get behind Ryuho with Krista holding the unconscious redhead.

Scathach being behind Ryuho uses her rune to activate his curse. "Okay big boy use what your mother gave you and lead us out of here. Oh and the jet just fired its nuclear weapon no pressure."

Ryuho sweats bullets hearing this. He prays his curse actually works as he starts running forward with the others follow close behind. As the nuclear warhead goes off overhead the area around them starts to shift and distort as the Hibiki party simply vanish just as the area they were standing in was obliterated in the blast. Where they went is anyone guesses when it comes to a Hibiki.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I lucky to inform you due to Thanksgiving I have the rest of the entire week off so I might be able to finish another chapter by Monday morning. As long as I don't procrastinate too much of course.


	19. Chapter 18 Time Skip

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

3rd POV:

Unknown location

After Lust ensured her friends escape the mercenaries were deposited in one of their hideouts crashing onto some crates and boxes.

Cain picks himself up from the ground with little trouble even though he is missing his right arm. "Ugh okay everyone sounds off. Make some noise to confirm you're not dead."

The mercenaries sound off confirming they are all alive. Though Cain spots some extra in the group namely the dark haired girl they found as well as the young woman assassin he was surprised she was still alive and a child assassin if that mask on her head is any indication.

"Assassins front and center!" ordered Cain.

The two assassins immediately stand in front of Cain as he was still their master. Mason didn't like Cain was ordering them around but kept his mouth shut for now.

Cain inspects both of them for a bit. "Okay, you two I'm quite surprised you two are even still alive figuratively of course since you are actually dead. But as I see it I'm in need of new recruits seeing how we lost Akashi, Ikiryo, and Lust if only temporary. I know you two are dead but I have ways to revive the dead. It helps if the spirit in question wasn't all the strength in life too. I can revive you both but you will become half-demons as a result so how about it?"

The two assassins look at each other a moment before serenity looks to Mason. 'Is it possible to find happiness perhaps but my poison body?' "Um, master if I become a half demon can you do something about my natural covered poisoned body. I can't touch anyone without killing them."

"No problem that can be an easy fix. Instead of your poisoned body being a passive ability that is always active we will make so you have to activate it instead that way it won't be active all the time." Said Cain.

Serenity smiles at this knowing now the curse of never being able to hold someone without killing them is almost over. "I agree to become a half-demon then master."

The child assassin then speaks. "I'll join too."

Cain smile. "Good, now all you need is a name kid. Hmm, how about Celeste? Yeah, that sounds like a good name okay everyone lets resupply here heal our wounded and gets some much need rest because tomorrow we're headed back to HQ. I'm sure the twins have some new job for us to do."

As Cain was about to head to the med room Joseph spoke up. "So Boss are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

Cain turns to Joseph. "What elephant I don't see an elephant?"

"Ha ha really funny but seriously what about what that blond chick was telling us about Akashi actually being your daughter?" said Joseph.

Cain shrugs. "What about it? Does it really matter? I already have kids with the twins, Serena and 3 other women who want nothing to do with me anymore. Besides her, Akashi's new mother seems intent on having me killed so Akashi never learns of me."

"Well if we are being honest out of all your kids they pretty much take after their mothers, not you. Akashi on the other hand well after seeing her talk coherently I have to say she is a lot like you that it is scary." Said Ryder.

"Wow, you say it like it's a bad thing one of my kids takes after me." Said Cain.

"It is if they even bare a grudge enough to come to track us down and kill us." Said Mason.

"Hmm, fair point but let's worry about that if that happens. Man, my self-regeneration needs to hurry up and re-grow my arm already." Cain then heads off to the med room while everyone else does their own thing.

Mason sticks around to talk with Serenity. "Hey, are you sure you two want to do this? You'll be agreeing to become half monsters not to mention working for Cain?"

Serenity just smiles at him. "Yes, we are sure. This will be a second chance for us."

"Well if you're sure then I got your back. If you ever need help or just someone to talk to just come to me my door is always opened." Said Mason.

"Thank you, Mr. Mason." Said both assassins.

"Hey just call me Mason now how about I give you a tour of the base. I'll also introduce you to some of our comrades." Mason picks up Celeste the child assassin putting her on his shoulder and wraps an arm around Serenity as he takes them around to see the base.

With the Hibiki party

The Hibiki party has just escaped a nuclear explosion and now find themselves on what appears to be a deserted island. Ryuho looks around utterly confused. "Where the hell am I?"

Kazuma comes right up to him bops him on the head. "Hey don't yell we're right here you know."

Ryuho rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry force of habit I guess."

"Well, at least we got away from that blast. Even at my top speed, I wouldn't have escaped the blast." Said Cougar.

Scathach had her hand to her chin. "Well, at least my rune worked. So at least I'm on the right track so a little more research and maybe I get something close to a cure."

Krista still holding Gudako walks across the beach. "As good as that cure sounds how about we set our tents up. We could use the rest especially poor Gudako here. She suffered the most injuries out of all of us though I think most of it was self-inflicted."

Scathach walks over to Krista place a hand on Gudako's head gently patting it. "I have to agree with you since I'm the one that fought her. I didn't get many hits in that she couldn't just shrug off. Also the last technique she used Kaioken if I heard right dramatically increased her power but it looked like it was tearing her body apart especially with all the bleeding."

Ryoko alter walked up next to the two women. "Gudako is going to be okay right? We just saved her. Did my fight with Gudako cause this?"

Scathach pats Ryoko on the head. "No child as I said the damage was self-inflicted. But don't worry most of her injuries have been healed it's just she will most likely be sore when she wakes up." Ryoko is somewhat relieved.

While the women were checking Gudako Ranma was talking with Ikiryo and Lust who was being guarded by Shirokuro. "So Ikiryo right well why is your skin darker not to mention look older." Asked Ranma.

"The skin tone was Cain's idea while my appearance with my age it was my mistress idea." Said Ikiryo.

Lust whose still had her hands tied behind her back with runes for good measure also puts in her 2 cents. "Also her plump body was both Cain's and my idea. I hope you like it, big boy." Lust smiles lecherously at him.

Ranma gulps at the look turns to Ikiryo when his eyes wander to her body. Even though she was wearing her caster outfit the tankini shirt is skintight which shows off her curvaceous body. Ranma is forced to look away to hide his blush which causes Lust to chuckle.

Ryuho steps up the front of the group. "Okay everyone lets set up camp we had a long day and we are all tired and the sun will be setting soon so let's get it done."

Cougar helps Ryuho lead them to a nice spot close to the beach but on solid land next to some tropical trees. As they are setting up camp Ranma goes over to Ryoko to ask something while keeping a relative distance trying to not to look at her face or half-naked body. "Um Ryoko, why are you still in that form of yours? You do know that you're half naked right? And for that matter why are you still a girl?"

Ryoko who was still setting up her tent looks to Ranma with an embarrassed expression. "Well, I guess I sort of forgot about my state of the dress until now; as I don't actually feel cold for some reason. Also, mom wanted me to stay in this form a while because I looked really kawaii. 'Not to mention I don't know how to undo this transformation. I think I'm forgetting something important to undo this but can't think what?'

Ranma has a sheepish look on his face. "Oh, I guess you have it rough too. I forgot your mom really likes you girl-side a lot. Must be tough when your mom wants you to be a girl more than a boy. "

Ryoko shakes her head. "No Ranma you have it wrong. I don't mind having to be a girl for my mom from time to time. As long as I can make her smile then it's all worth it. Besides it seems to draw us even closer than before strange as it is but I don't mind."

Ranma thinks about it a moment. "So learning to deal with being a girl is fine if it helps make your mom happy?"

"Well in a way, yes but I guess it helps me understand my mom better learning what girls have to deal with which makes me respect her all the more." Said Ryoko.

Ranma nods his head. "I think I starting to sort of understand. I guess my time with my mom in my girl form was half bad actually. Heck even taking bath with her were great. 'Gudako was right boobs make great pillows. I found myself always sleeping on mom's most of the time.'

It's not long after the group finishes setting up camp and they are now cooking up some rice over a fire along with some fish Shirokuro caught while they were setting up the tents. As the food was almost done Gudako begins to stir awake causing everyone's attention to be drawn to her.

Krista decides now to remind everyone concerning a specific topic. "Okay guys before we forget no one tells Gudako about that despicable man Cain actually being her biological father. She has been through enough without that kind of baggage. That means you too Ikiryo, I know your relationship is special but please don't tell Gudako."

"I'm not sure if I can promise that only that I won't tell her unless she asks me. I am obligated to tell her the truth but I an withheld it until she asks me." Said Ikiryo.

"That all I ask." Said Krista.

Ranma turns to Ryoko. "So that Cain guy was actually Gudako's father? Wow, I thought my family was mess upped. You think we should keep this a secret Ryo."

"I don't know. I guess we'll wait and see. She might just figure it out on her own." Said Ryoko.

'Uargh what the hell is wrong with me always waking up with a killer headache. This better not become some kind long-running gag or swear to god I'm gonna arghh stupid head stupid body.' Gudako starts to get up only for the pain to wreck her body.

Krista seeing the redhead struggle gets to her side. "Easy there sweetie, you were hurt pretty badly not that long ago so you are going to be sore."

Gudako eyes are coming into focus as she looks at Krista. "Uh, momma, where the hell am I now?" Kazuma turns his head to Ryuho just staring at him. "What?" exclaimed Ryuho.

"We are on a deserted island right now." Responded Krista.

"Umm momma how long have I been gone? I've been trapped in my own head for so long that I lost track of time in order to not lose my mind." Said Gudako.

Krista hugs the redhead. "There there its fine; you have been gone for over 6 months Gudako."

'Great I missed 6 months. My memories of my time with the mercenaries are a bit spotty now. I mostly remember the recent ones but the earlier ones were usually the same boring thing like Cain ordering me to kill this or kill that. It got so boring I stopped paying attention. Only the recent ones like when he was teaching me stuff did I listen.' Gudako looks around. "Wait where are mom and Ryoga?"

"Sorry sweetie but only 8 of us could go on the helicopter to go save you, As for Ryoga she is right there." Krista then points to the white hair half-naked cat girl.

Gudako looks at Ryoko. 'Wait a minute it's coming back to me. That was the girl fighting me when I was Akashi. So it was Ryoga and she looks like Atlanta alter sort of. She still has a young Krista face though but still, have a similar enough face to pass off as Atlanta's sister.' "So Ryoga is that really you? And what happened to you?"

Ryoko has an embarrassed expression. "Umm well, it's a long story. The story is when we went looking for you and Ranma we found him first when we tracked down Genma. We tracked him to a place called Jusenkyo. It was there Genma kicked both Ranma and I into the spring of drowned girl which anyone who falls in takes the form of what drowned there." Ryoko continues telling Gudako about the curses, Genma's fate, giving their girl form their own name, their meeting of Scathach, and everything else leading to the present.

Gudako was in deep thought after hearing all that. 'So both Ranma and Ryoga fell into the spring of drowned girl. Looks like I got Ryoko here as a bonus nice. Looks like having Ryoga/Ryoko wrapped around my finger just became a whole lot more fun. Shame I wasn't the one who killed Genma though oh well.' "Hey, Ryoga I mean Ryoko can you come over here real quick?"

Ryoko looks a Gudako confusedly but follows her instructions only for Gudako grabbing her pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for never giving up on me Ryoga you truly are my best friend." Gudako then plants a kiss on Ryoko's cheek. Ryoko was completely stunned not too mentioned embarrassed.

"Hey, I never gave up looking for you either so don't forget me." Complained Ranma.

Gudako giggles. "Oh, I haven't forgotten you come to get over here." She raises one of her hands inviting him to join. Ranma joins the other two despite the growing fear of Ryoko's catlike appearance. Gudako wraps him in the hug as well kissing his cheek for good measure making him blush uncontrollably. The other of the group could only aw on how cute the three were together.

Gudako then unwraps herself from the two then looks to the rest of the group. "Um, guys are you sure you guys still want me here? When I was under Cain's control I had killed a lot of people under his orders."

"Hey, you shouldn't beat yourself over what you didn't have control over." Said Ryuho.

The redhead looks down in shame. "But under Cain, I did a lot of horrible unforgivable things and yet I enjoyed doing some of those acts that soaked so much blood in my hands. I'm a monster I don't deserve any of you. Monsters don't deserve happiness."

Kazuma walks over to the redhead pulling her into a hug. "You are not a monster Gudako. It doesn't matter if you enjoyed the acts. That fact you feel shame and guilt for those acts says you are still human. Not only that you are my little girl and you deserve to be happy."

Krista then joins in the hug. "If your hands are caked in blood then I'll just wash them off."

"If you fall down and lose your way then we will pick you up and set you straight." Said Straight Cougar.

Ranma and Ryoko join the hug as well. "Hey we are friends, aren't we. So there is no way we are ever abandoning you. Friends forever right." Said Ranma. Gudako hearing everyone so supportive of her couldn't help but cry in happiness.

"I have to say seeing such a soft side to Akashi is very cute. Oh, I guess its Gudako now." Said, Lust.

Hearing that voice Gudako's tears dry up as her attention is shifted to Lust. "Why pray to tell is the bitch who had me go through that depraved tower of monsters that tried to rape me here?"

Everyone's attention turns to Lust in anger at what Gudako just mentioned. "Oh come now you can't still be angry about that? I mean you beat the tower didn't you; even got it as a reward." Placated Lust.

Gudako glares at Lust in rage. "I was practically raped by that slime monster even if my hymen wasn't broken it still was inside me I've been forever tainted."

Krista blood runs cold at the mentioned that her surrogate daughter was raped. "You did what to my little girl you SLUT!" Krista grabs Lust by the neck choking her.

Ikiryo tries to stop her. "Wait she didn't mean any harm. Besides that slime monster is known in the demon world for giving females the greatest form of masturbation. Females virgins are still able to keep their virginity and are able to use the slime as a way to prepare them for real sex."

Krista stares at Ikiryo. "And why pray to tell you to know all of that?"

The redhead rubs the back of her head. "Um well, Lust senpai taught me as part of my succubus training as I am now a part succubus."

Krista looked like she was going to explode after hearing that so she tightens her grip. "That was strike two another one and I will kill you. Gudako I will let you decide this bitch's fate." Krista's grip tightens causing Lust to dangerously be running out of breath.

Gudako thinks about it a moment then turns to Ikiryo who pleads to spare Lust. "Ikiryo since you did help with our escape you get one chance to convince me to give me one good reason why Lust shouldn't die."

Ikiryo tries to think of something to convince her mistress mostly coming up blank. 'I guess I'll have to wing it.' "Umm because Lust is really hot?"

Gudako stares at Ikiryo blankly before shrugging. "Fair point, momma let her go she gets to live."

Krista reluctantly releases Lust who is grasping for breath. "Are you sure you want this worthless bitch to live?"

The redhead nods her head. "Unfortunately yes momma. Now Lust you two face bitch I still haven't forgiven you so in exchange for your life you work for me now. You will work as a secretary of sorts. Since I now own that Tower of Sin how about you remodel it to make it less of a perverse tower of debauchery to a sanctuary of solitude I can hang it as well as store all sorts of stuff there. Also, make sure to make a hanger of sorts so I can store some vehicles and maybe even a giant robot if I come across one."

Lust picks herself from the ground while rubbing her throat. "Why thank you for your mercy mistress Gudako. I'll do my best to serve you and fulfill your requests. Should I head back to the tower now?"

Gudako stares at her for a moment. "First I like a guarantee you won't betray me so I'm writing up a magical contract to ensure your loyalty. Also, a little insurance making sure you can't hurt me later." Gudako quickly makes a magical contract making Lust sign. "Good you can go now." Lust smiles then open a Garganta behind her stepping through as the gates close behind her.

Gudako feels her tablet is giving her new notifications. 'After being gone so long I bet I got some new stuff on my tablet. Probably a few completed achievements I'll check later too tired at the moment. And thank goodness Lust is gone I will deal with that slut later. Hmm wait aren't I forgetting something…wait Ryoko mentioned Scathach!'

Gudako looks around the group until her eyes land on the purple haired spearwoman herself. Gudako could help but gawk at how insanely hot she is. 'My god she is hot. That tight bodysuit hugs her body in all the right places. I think I want to take a bath with her so I can enjoy those perfect funbags.'

Scathach notices the redhead staring. "You like something you see."

Gudako uses all her strength forcing herself to stand up despite Ranma or Ryoko's protest. She then walks over to Scathach falling face first into her breast rubbing her face in them. Scathach not sure what to do simply pats on the redheads head. "These boobies are amazing! I wanna live here!" mumbled the redhead who faces was still in those perfect mounds.

The men of the group couldn't help but feel jealous of the redhead enjoying herself. Krista couldn't help but feel like she had been dumped because Gudako chose Scathach's breast over hers.

After Gudako's little boobfest incident as well as the business concerning Lust is over things quiet down a bit as the food is ready as everyone starts to dig in. Both Ranma and Ryoko are helping Gudako eat after they pried her from Scathach's breast. Mainly Gudako is too lazy and likes being pampered having both of them feed her. As Gudako is being fed by her two favorite manservants she asks Ranma question. "Hey, Ranma why aren't you a girl? If Ryoko got splashed I expected you would have too."

Ranma just smirks. "Hmph, I'm just luckier than pig girl here. I got this whole water thing down. No way I let a little water splash me-" Ranma is then splashed with water courtesy of Gudako's water rune she shot at him.

Ranko wipes the water off her face. "What did you do that for?"

Gudako giggles. "Simple you were getting cocky and I wanted to see your girl form and I have to say you look cute."

Ranko turns her head blushing. "Hey, I'm not cute."

Gudako then glomps Ranko hugging the other redhead. "Come on Ryoko join the dogpile. That means you too Shirokuro and Ikiryo." Ryoko knowing she can't argue with her joins the dogpile tickling Ranma. The other two aren't far behind as they too join.

The rest of the group get a good heartwarming laugh at the kid's antics as Ranko tries to get them from tickling her.

Krista was simply enjoying their antics. 'Oh, how I missed seeing their happy faces. Ever sense Gudako was kidnapped there weren't many smiles anymore. The babies helped restore a few smiles but it wasn't the same without Gudako.' Similar thoughts went through Ryuho, Kazuma, and Cougar.

"Hey, Ryoko I've been wondering why haven't you switch to something less revealing. I know momma wants you to stay in that form longer as I do too but you could switch to another outfit." Asked Gudako.

"Wait I can?" said Ryoko alter.

"Yeah let me show you." Gudako then tells Ryoko alter how to switch to her first ascension form which was a very cute black dress that Krista instantly loved and couldn't stop hugging her adorable kitty daughter.

After all the fun settled down and they had all finished eating they decided to turn in. Gudako opted to sleep in the same tent with Ryoko and Ranko. The three are simply enjoying sleeping together as its easier and less weird with them all being girls. Also, Ranko is able to sleep in the same tent with Ryoko despite her phobia because Gudako used the Haegl rune to temporary suppress Ranko's fear of cats.

The next day

Everyone is up packing up their tents. Since Gudako is still injured she was able to get out of this so while they pack up she is going over her tablet.

 **Completed: Mercenary life**

 **Unlocks: Lancer Alter Form (Berserker)**

 **Rewards: Mini Cu Alter Pet, Custom Desert Eagle, Armored Military Truck, and $5000**

'Hmm not bad I guess though beside my alter form the only interesting thing is Mini Cu. I wonder what will happen if I show it to Scathach? Well, other than that I learned that Ranma unlocked both servant outfit and noble phantasm. Hmm, not bad can't wait to see it myself.' Thought Gudako.

When the group finished packing up they were all ready to go. Gudako used this opportunity to talk with Scathach. "Umm Scathach Queen of Boobies can I ask you something?"

Scathach stares at the redhead blankly after hearing herself be called Queen of Boobies. "…Yes, what is it?"

"Could you take Ranma, Ryoga, and myself as your students?" asked Gudako.

"And why would I want to take you three as my students?" said Scathach.

Gudako smiles. "Because I have this." Gudako then summons her mini Cu alter pet. "What the hell do you want short pâté!" said Mini Cu.

Scathach was stunned at seeing a mini version of Cu Chulainn. Gudako then picks up mini Cu turning him around to see Scathach. "The hell! Why are you showing me this old windbag for? She is long past her expiration date!" yelled mini Cu.

Scathach's eye twitches at that before she grabs mini Cu by the neck smiling. "Why thank you Gudako for giving me such a great gift. This will make a good stress reliever."

"Oh and one more thing I want to tell you but keep it between us." Gudako then tells Scathach all about how she was reincarnated in this world. That she was recruited by Zelretch as well as other people to save world destruction chain reaction causing multiple other worlds being destroyed. That this world she is here mainly to train and get stronger and that the next world she goes to she will be able to summon other heroic spirits namely 3 stars and below. She also told among the 3 stars are Cu Chulainn and Fergus.

Hearing that last part put a smile on Scathach's face. "So if I train the three of you, you will summon my former students."

"Of course, it must really get lonely living forever. You know if you come with me to some of this worlds there are things like Dragon balls that can take away immortality making you mortal again?" said Gudako.

"Really is it really possible to do away with this damnable immortality?" asked Scathach.

"Of course but if I help you become mortal again you have to promise to not kill yourself. You should live the rest of your mortal life to the fullest either dying of old age or killed in battle." Asked Gudako.

Scathach smiles. "You raise a hard bargain but deal." The two shake hands agreeing as they walk back with the other while mini Cu struggles to get out of Scathach's grip but to no avail.

As the Hibiki party is now ready to leave Scathach activates the rune so they can leave the island.

Somewhere in China

The Hibiki party ended up in China somewhere near Jusenkyo as they ran into the Jusenkyo guide. Ryuho decided it was best to ask the guide where the nearest town was so they could resupply as most of their provision were destroyed in the fighting. The guide ends up taking them to the Amazon village.

As they near the village the guide tells them stuff about the Amazons and that they don't like outsiders especially males. Most of the party weren't really listening r just wasn't interested. As they enter the village there were a few strange stares mainly glaring especially at Shirokuro and Ryoko alter as she was still in servant form.

A group of the Amazons a very tall raven-haired woman stood in front of the group very angry. "How dare you outsiders bring the Musk into our village. Leave now outsiders and take your pets with you-you're not welcome here."

The Hibiki party wasn't sure what the Amazon meant by musk so they were confused. The guide seeing their confusion tells them who the musk is. "The Musk is an extremely old society, they are the descendants of a fanatical group of male martial artists dedicated to mastering the various styles of kung fu inspired by animals such as the monkey, tiger, dragon, and wolf. Discovering the existence of Jusenkyo, this group settled on a plan in order to make themselves or at least their descendants the greatest masters in the world of those various styles. Musk settled near Jusenkyo and began a generations-long breeding regime, capturing animals of the style they wanted their offspring to master, plunging them into the Spring of Drowned Woman (Nyanniichuan), locking them with the Pail, and then mating with the newly created "beastwomen" in order to produce sons who would inherit some of the traits of their mothers' original species."

The Hibiki party was very disturbed after hearing that story and didn't want to be associated with the musk. The only ones who didn't understand what was said were Ranko as she doesn't understand Chinese. Gudako and Ryoko translated for her. 'It's a good thing I have an auto-translator for most languages in my head or else I will be as stooped as Ranko here." Thought Gudako.

Krista could tell right away that these amazons wouldn't listen to them anyway if they tried to explain so she unleashed her killer intent showing them all she was more than a match for even their elders. "If any of you Amazons are foolish enough to attack us then your life is forfeit," Krista said it in perfect Chinese in a tone that demanded respect.

The group of amazons backed down from the overwhelming killers intent bearing down on them. They gave the Hibiki party a wide berth as they continued walking through the village.

"Hey, guys as much as I hate to say it considering this village is filled with beautiful women but I really don't want to stay here too long. So how about we split into two groups so we can get our supplies fast then we can split." Asked Cougar.

The rest of the group agreed, of course, Cougar opted to go with Scathach's group which Gudako was chosen as well dragging Ranko and Ryoko. With that settled Kazuma, Ryuho, Ikiryo, and Shirokuro were in Krista's group while Cougar, the guide, Gudako, Ranko, and Ryoko were in Scathach's group. As both women had strong presences that demand respect.

As Krista's group continued going through the town gathering supplies Scathach's group mostly just wandered around buying a few things they needed. Ranko, on the other hand, was swaying back in forth. "Man, I'm hungry can get something to eat I'm starving?"

"Try to deal with it a bit more Ranko we will get some food soon I just don't like the way the women are looking at us." Said Cougar. 'Not to mention I feel like they are glaring daggers at me.'

As the group was going through the village they notice some of the villagers were gathering in an area outside the village. The Guide who was still with them tells them that the Amazons are in the middle of a tournament. "Ah, customers it looks like we made it in time to watch the final match of the junior Martial Art Tournament. This is for the new youngsters 15 and younger compete. It is a great honor."

They watch a long purple hair Amazon warrior fighting a short green hair girl who was taller and looked 15. Gudako attention was on the purple haired fighter. 'I guess that's Ranma's crazy fiancé Shampoo. She is definitely one of the hottest Ranma ½ characters along with Ranko and Kasumi. Hmm, the question is should I let it go like in canon.' Gudako snaps out of it realizing Ranko is gone.

"Ryoko where did Ranko go?"

Ryoko who was watching the match turns to Gudako. "I don't know I was watching the fight.

"If you are looking for the other redhead then look no further then that feast table." Said Scathach.

Gudako looks to the feast table that had a number 1 on it meaning first place prize where Ranko was eating the food. 'Great Genma wasn't even here and Ranko still ate the food. I guess old habits die hard when you're hungry. Oh well, not my problem.'

It wasn't long after Shampoo was declared winner only to find Ranko eating her prize. Just like in canon she challenged Ranko who didn't understand her until the Guide translated. Ranko than accepted and now they are both on a log about to fight.

"Hey shishou why didn't you try to stop Ranko?" asked Ryoko.

Scathach sighs. "Simple some lessons have to be learned the hard way."

The fight started and just like in canon Shampoo recklessly attacked only for Ranko to kick her out of the ring winning the fight. Ranko comes down with everyone acting all cocky. A moment later Shampoo approaches Ranko planting a kiss on her cheek.

Seeing that kiss Ryoko felt a small tinge ache in her stomach for some reason. Gudako thought it looked kind of hot but wasn't willing to let anyone besides Ryoga have Ranma-chan. "Hey why the heck did you kiss me for?" said Ranko.

"Oh, no young customer you are in great peril. You just received Amazon's kiss of death. Should an Amazon be defeated by a female outsider they give a kiss of death vowing to hunt down outsider until the ends of the earth and kill her." Said the Guide.

"Um so that bad?" asked Ranko only to dodge out of the way when a Chui plants at the spot Ranko was at a second ago.

"Yes, very bad young customer. You have to run before they kill you." Said the Guide.

While Ranko is running around avoiding Shampoo's attacks she tries to ask the others for help. "Guys this psycho chick is trying to kill me you got to help me."

Scathach shakes her head. "You got yourself in this mess you can get yourself out. Now come students." She then heads back to the village to gather more supplies. "Sorry kid I'm sure you'll be alright." Cougar then follows after Scathach.

While evading another swing Ranko tries to ask Ryoko and Gudako for help. "Gudako, Ryoko I really need your help with this!"

Ryoko alter turns to Ranko. "Ranko I don't think it would be a good idea for me to help. The women here don't exactly like me already. And Gudako how do I undo my alter form."

Gudako sighs. "Ryoko you have to take off the Calydonian Boar pelt to transform back. And Ranko stops playing with the locals. The girl is weaklings just knock her out so we can get going already dummy."

"Oh I guess could do that but won't I get in more trouble?" asked Ranko.

"Who knows who cares we won't be here long anyway let's just go." Said Gudako.

Ranko taking Gudako's advice fights back against Shampoo easily defeating her knocking her out. After that, she goes back to following the group though quite a few amazons are now glaring daggers at Ranko now.

As Scathach continue to lead the group to a few more stores buying some supplies they were attacked by Shampoo a few more times which Ranko had to fight her knocking her out again before finally meeting up with Krista's group.

"Krista I believe we overstayed our welcome let's go already." Said Scathach.

"I believe you are correct. I don't like how some of these women had been eyeing my husband and brother." Said Krista.

"Mrs. Customer they are trying to determine if the men of the group would make a good husband. Amazon law says if an Amazon would lose to an outsider who is a man they have to marry them." Said the Guide.

Krista looks to the Guide. "Almost forgot you were still with us Mr. Guide. Thanks for the info guess that explained why some of those women tried to instigate a fight with Kazuma and Ryuho those sluts. We are leaving now Ryuho front and center!"

Ryuho immediately goes to his wife's side. While Scathach drew the rune Shampoo attacked Ranko again when she wasn't paying attention. Lucky for her Gudako grabbed Shampoo by the neck then preceded to pound her face in then threw her unconscious body in the alley.

"Hey Gudako what was all that about?" asked Kazuma.

"Sorry, papa but the Amazon girl was getting on my nerves." Gudako then tells the rest of the group about what happened earlier about Ranko eating Shampoo's prize feast. then defeating her, getting a kiss of death, and now having a psycho girl chasing them.

"Sheesh, never a dull moment I swear." Said Kazuma.

"It won't matter anyway were using the Ryuho express to leave so it will be impossible for them to track us." Said Cougar.

Ryuho stands in front of the group. "Okay everyone the rune is ready to let's get out of this crazy town. And goodbye Mr. Guide." The rest of the group says their goodbyes to the Guide before they follow Ryuho as the world around them quickly distorts transporting them to another location. As the Hibiki party left the Guide starts making his way home. Not long after an old shrunken lady on a stick lands in the area they just left.

Elder Cologne surveys the area. "Hmm, how odd the outsider's everyone was talking about just disappeared. I had just found them and was curious to talk with them especially the two powerful women who seemed to be leading them as most of my fellow Amazons were in awe of them. If what some of our ki sensors are correct they are as powerful if not more so then my fellow elders. Not to mention the men who followed these women caught more than a few lingering eyes."

"We could use some new blood in this village. Now there is still that small matter with my great-granddaughter losing to one of the outsiders women of the group. From what I was told the redhead was around the same age as Shampoo so good chance the girl might be one of the women's children."

Looking around Cologne sensed Shampoo's ki following it into an alley. There she found her great-granddaughter laying unconscious obviously brutally beaten with a boy with long hair wearing coke glasses that made him look comical holding her unconscious form. "Boy tell me what happened to my granddaughter!" ordered Cologne.

Mousse snaps out of his stupor. "Um, Elder Cologne Shampoo was tracking the redheaded outsider she lost to but was beaten in each encounter. I tried to offer my help but she refused. The last encounter was the worst when she tried to attack the redhead when she was unaware another redhead grabbed her by the throat then she started to brutally beat Shampoo then threw her in this alley."

Cologne was in deep concentration. 'Hmm, so more than one of the children were strong fighters easily able to defeat Shampoo one of our greatest of the new generation with ease. Perhaps if we are best to track down these outsiders to see if we can get them to join the village. Finding some good looking lads for the outsider young girls to marry shouldn't be too hard even Mousse here is quite the looker without the glasses. Hmm, I wonder if they have any boys around Shampoo's age? Well, I should be able to get more information from the Jusenkyo Guide since he was traveling with them.'

"Come along Mousse grab my granddaughter why don't you, we should get back to my house to heal her injuries. And Mousse as soon as she is healed both of you will have your training intensified." Said Cologne.

"Wait for me too but no one wants to train me before?" asked Mousse.

Cologne smokes her pipe. "My Shampoo needs a sparring partner she gets along with. The other girls who I plan to train along with you two don't exactly get along very well. Now come all stupid boy we have work to do." 'The main reason I'm training Mousse now is so he can impress the outsider girls as a worthy mate. I doubt a pretty face is enough to sway them.'

Cologne then uses her staff to jump in the direction of her house with Mousse carrying Shampoo following close behind.

With the Hibikis

Gudako POV:

After finally leaving the Amazon village we ended up in some place in India considering we ended up in a really crowded city with Indians all around us. We had to use uncle Ryuho's curse to continually jump from one place to another. Its cool we can use the curse now to transport us to a random location but it would be better if we could direct it to where we want to go. Oh well work in progress I sure I can offer my help to Scathach shishou while she teaches me.

It's just too bad I never got the chance to see Jusenkyo. Momma Krista was adamant I never step foot there. I guess she didn't want me turning into anything or worse into a guy. I actually joked to them if I go there I would jump in the pool of drowned man. They apparently didn't like it especially Ranma and Ryoga as they were adamant I stay away from there. Not like it matters I already asked the Guide when he was traveling with us about the man pool and he told me it dried up which was no surprise. Not like I would jump in any way. I rather not turn into Gudao I want to turn into Shiro Emiya the fucking Harem King. That and I rather be able to switch forms at will then by a splash of water anyway.

It took us a week of mindlessly random jumping as well as the usual sidetracking until we finally made it home. When we made it to the house the first thing I did was open the door then yell out loud that I was finally home. This got quite the reaction as mom Nodoka came down immediately sweeping me off my feet into a bone-crushing hug.

The hug was nice especially all the kisses I got. Mom Nodoka lead me upstairs to the babies room showing me my new sister even though we have no relation but sister none the less. They apparently named her after my biological mother Noemi. Which was a good thing because I was starting to forget both of my parent's names as well as those implanted memories.

I have to say little Noemi was very cute. She was definitely a little Ranma-chan she looked exactly like her just had brown eyes. I knew Noemi immediately took a shine to me. The fact when Ranma came in after splashing himself with hot water Noemi attention was completely on me. Ranma really got jealous that his own sister albeit half-sister ignored him. He went as far as splashing himself turning into Ranko just to get Noemi's attention back which only half worked. I guess Noemi likes redheads, that or she likes bright colors.

After returning home I was able to meet both Granny Ganaha and aunty Kanami. I was surprised that Scryed Kanami was here as well and that she was, in fact, Kazuma's sister. Well, actually I learned that they are actually half-siblings. Apparently, Papa Cougar has two wives though one refers to themselves as the mistress. Strangely enough, the wife and mistress was already an item and the Mr. Cougar came later. He eventually won both women's hearts. But the wife loved him enough to marry while the other loved the wife more but still married the man she was fine being a mistress.

As it stands both Straight Cougar and Kazuma are sons of the wife. While Krista and Kanami are daughters of the mistress. Well, at least that helped explain their hair color differences.

As for Granny Ganaha Hibiki, I was surprised when I meet her she looked amazingly young. Like she was in her early mid-thirties despite the fact she is probably in her late 50s. Though she looked very familiar to me like I seen her before. Oh well, but she does have some nice dark hair with a green hue on top like Ryoga's in a long wild ponytail.

Well, Granny Ganaha was really nice to me. She did a lot of poking at Ryoga insinuating the prince saved his princess and that he should get a kiss. It was funny watching him get all embarrassed. Heck, I even played along acting like a stereotypical princess trying to kiss him. But of course, that was too much for even him so he passed out.

After that life in the Hibiki, the home went back to normal. Kanami went home as she had another date. Straight Cougar also left as he had another racing competition to compete in and he took time off long enough. You know I wonder if he will compete in the Olympics as well. As for Scathach, she continued staying with us as she researched a way to cure the Hibiki curse. Both Ganaha and I were also her research assistance as we were better versed in magic myself especially which is why I found myself in the basement more often than not.

As for my former Gigai now familiar I had actually de-aged her to my age as she was very distracting with that hot body of hers and she was making me self-conscious. Also, I sent her to the Tower of Sin now renamed Sanctuary Tower with Lust to remodel the place. It was sort of necessary as she is a part succubus and she was starting to have urges she didn't quite understand yet and neither did I so I sent her to Lust. I just hope Lust doesn't corrupt her…too much.

Well, I plan to bring her back to house from time to time as both Krista and Nodoka took a shine to her.

As the first of many months went by the Hibiki twins had their first birthday. I was lucky we came back with enough time to celebrate it since we missed my 14th birthday last month. The celebration was pretty good since it was used also as a make-up birthday for me so there were lots of baby kissing. It was long after the birthday party that Nodoka and Kazuma announced their wedding date in two months. They apparently had to hold off on their wedding because of Ranma and me. Now that we are back home they can finally have their wedding. Everyone was excited for them especially me. Nodoka was already planning on having me be the flower girl. Still, I have no clue what the flower girl does but I'm sure I'll learn.

The next two months went by fast as the wedding was finally underway. The wedding was pretty big as it was held in the UK as that was where the Cougar family originated from even though most of them moved to America or other places for one reason or another. The event took place at the Tunnels Beaches in North Devon thanks to both the Cougars and the Homura. The Homura family collaborated with the Cougars to give their daughter Nodoka a wedding she deserves and to make-up for the failed arranged marriage that wrecked their family.

The Tunnel Beaches was secluded garden overlooking the sea and beach via hand carved tunnels through the cliffs that have a breathtaking coastal view to Lundy Island. The family really enjoyed just exploring the place as long as none of the Hibiki's males lead of course.

The wedding itself was western of course since we are in the UK. I was given the job of flower girl and Ranma was made the ring bearer. Not that it really matters as the best man Ryuho had the real rings so Ranma's job was symbolic. Ranma got the job because mom Nodoka wanted both of us there with her when she got married. Have to say though both Ranma and I did look cute together which is why we had so many pictures together. There was also Ryoga who I saw was obviously jealous of Ranma getting so many pictures of us together. It was kind of amusing.

So my job as flower girl was pretty much lead the bride down the aisle while spreading flower petals on the ground. Other than that was stand there and look cute in my white dress even though I prefer pants. Well at least everyone liked my dress especially the grandparents Cougar and Homura family. Meeting them was all bad they were actually pretty cool. Strange that the Cougars still looked like they were in their mid-40s while the Homura look just old.

After the wedding, we enjoyed staying at the hotel for a week enjoying the sights playing at the mountain climbing stuff like that. Mostly did the beach stuff with Scathach shishou as she was wearing her swimsuit which just made her irresistible. The men all around flocked to her like sheep. I actually asked her how do I get a rocking body like hers. She just told me constant physical training to maintain my body as well as eating a balanced meal or something like that I still wasn't sure but decided it was best to undergo her training.

When we finally came back to Japan Kazuma and Nodoka moved out and are staying at their new house together. Ranma went with them of course due to his mother and little sister. Luckily their house wasn't too far from us not too mention Lust installed a special door in the house for Ikiryo's benefit and mine so I can access the Tower of Sanctuary from the house instead of using my tablet to transport me there. This door petty much allowed the Hibiki family to enter my Sanctuary too. Also, the door is registered our ki so only we can open the door. I also had a door set up at Ranma's house as Ikiryo mostly stays over there as I requested so Nodoka could at least have one redhead at any time. I still visit mom Nodoka frequently so it's fine.

The following months went by fast until it reached a year than two. During those two years, I spent it training with the boys by Scathach shishou. Our training became more intense when shishou and Lust use the area around the Tower of Sanctuary for us to fight all sorts of monsters. I had almost forgotten that place was still filled with monsters strangely enough. Luckily there is a barrier separating the tower from the other 7 quadrants of that dimension that are filled with monster shishou picked from the reverse side of the world. Still not quite sure how Lust manage to open a gateway linking that place to here but it makes Scathach's job much easier traveling between the two.

Shishou pretty much had us fight some of the weaker mystical beast running around in the first 2 lower tier quadrants for the first year. The monsters there were skeletons, dragon tooth warriors, zombies, ghouls, ghost, demons, Golems, winged bladed insects, demon boar, and sea demons. She had us fight waves of these monsters either together or by ourselves which was most of the time. It was actually kind of fun. She also was teaching a bit of magic to the boys but all the technical stuff was going over their heads so she mostly gave them simple runes to draw mainly Ansuz.

The second year we fought even tougher monsters in the next 3 quadrants as they were the middle tier like Ghoul Prophet/Glutton, Elder Ghoul, Terror/Ancient Ghost, Gazer, Spriggen, Garula Spirit, Homunculus, Automata, Autonomous defense unit, Chimeras, Sphinx, Souleaters, Bicorns, Hydra, Orochi, Uridimmu, Manticore, Calydonian Boar and Twrch Trwyth. This monster was way tougher than the last ones. It was to the point I could only fight solo for so long until they overwhelmed me. They fought a hell of a lot smarter so having Ranma and Ryoga back me up was a must. So far we only cleared half the monsters on the list.

Shishou also had us fight Mini Cu Alter. Apparently, after she finished torturing I mean teaching the bastard some manners she trained him. Now I find myself and the boys face first on the ground while Mini Cu stands over our crumpled bodies victorious. I still can't believe that Lille midget kicked all three of our asses. What the hell did Scathach do with that thing to make him so strong?

Besides figuring out how mini Cu got so strong the last two quadrants its obvious monsters like dragons divine beast live there so fighting them is suicide unless your name is Krista, Ryuho, Kazuma, and Cougar. Shishou actually took them out there to fight some divine beast. They eventually retreated but killed quite a few of the monsters there before they got ganged up on.

Man just watching how badass they are shows how far the bar has been set up for me. Other than that one of the Towers floors the second floor was remodeled to hold all sorts of equipment namely weaponry. So it was mainly an armory I can store extra weapons at that I have instead of my inventory to be forgotten. I had collected a few from the corpses of some demons that caught my eye. Even Ryuho and Kazuma donated the extra weapons they don't use placing them in here. They also stored some guns they found at the start of their trip putting them under lock and key even I couldn't get into. What surprised me was when I checked what kinds of guns they had I was dumbfounded to find they somehow had Halo weapons. They even had some Covenant weapons even one of the elites sword.

I was practically drooling at the sight of them begging them to let me hold one only for papa Kazuma to only pat me on the head saying when I turn 17 then he'll teach me how to handle a gun. It was so unfair they had Halo weapons even some of the UNSC Marines, ODST, Elite armors in here. I wonder if they have any Spartan armor.

Oh well in later news Scathach shishou and I made a specialized rune just for the Hibiki's. It worked as an on and off switch for their curse so now they can go anywhere. The Hibiki's were extremely excited about this and were grateful for both shishou and mine good work. So much in fact that Ryuho even kissed Scathach in his excitement which caused Krista to smile darkly at him scaring him to a corner before she walked over to Scathach where they talked about something which they nodded their heads agreeing on something. They then called Shirokuro to tie up Ryuho and drag him to the basement with the two ladies following.

It was a strange sense of déjà vu but whatever not my problem besides both Granny Ganaha and Ryoga was still hugging me. Ryoga was very thankful of me for doing this for his family and was willing to do anything to repay me. I could think of a few things Ryoga could do for me involving Ryoko and Ranko but for now, I told him to simply walk me to the movie rental store as I wanted to watch a movie and that he will be leading. He seemed nervous at first but was determined to do this. Granny Ganaha was thrilled we were going out together apparently thinking we were going out on a date since we are 16 now. Well guess I'll get a dress then, maybe I should invite Ranma over as well to enjoy a movie night.

3rd POV:

Ryoga was waiting downstairs for Gudako as he was trying to prepare himself for their trip to the movie rental store. Ryoga was wearing his iconic cloths as he normally wears them when he is training or traveling. Ganaha was watching amusedly at her grandson pace back and forth.

Upstairs Gudako was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "Man can't believe 2yrs went by fast. Well, 2 and a half the other half was a blur. I have to say my 16 yrs self-looks stunning. I pretty much look like Gudako in the FGO game now. I even got D cup breast now which is nice to play with. They are even as big as Ranko's breast. Ah, Ranko it is obvious my midget friend I'm far better built than you mwahaha! Still Ranko your ass will be mine after I finish conquering Ryoga/Ryoko. Well time to head downstairs."

A minute later Gudako comes downstairs wearing her Chaldea uniform. "Okay, I'm ready to go Ryoga."

"Oh, that is a nice outfit Gudako. I normally see you only wearing training clothes or boys clothes its good to see you wearing something so cute." Said Ganaha.

"Hey, I wear plenty of girl clothes especially when you and momma take to the mall to try on clothes." Said Gudako.

Ganaha shakes her head. "Tata that doesn't count as you always changed into your training clothes as soon as we get home."

Ryoga who was watching the two bantering was transfixed on Gudako. 'Wow, Gudako really looks cute. I mean she looks sort of girly now well the normal kind. She normally wears shorts or pants, not skirts unless mom, grandma, or aunt Nodoka is involved. Hey wait should I change into something more decent? I hadn't thought to change but she is already ready what should I do?"

Gudako finally done talking with Ganaha sees that Ryoga is lost in thought again as he is not reacting to her voice. Thinking of a way to snap him out of it she shrugs as she walks behind jumping on his back.

Ryoga snaps out of his thoughts. "Huh, what?"

"Have you've woken up Ryoga? Good then let's go take me to the door." Said Gudako.

Ryoga opens his mouth to say something but Gudako put her fingers to his lips shushing him then points to the door smiling. Ryoga merely sighs before heading to the door. When they get to the door Gudako jumps off then gestures Ryoga to go first.

The two then leave the house with Ryoga leading the way while Ganaha back at the door watches their backs disappear at the distance. "Aw, I can't believe how cute those two are together. I guess I'll head out too. Might as well test out Scathach Senpai's new rune; besides that three downstairs are going to be noisy."

As the two martial artists and magus walk around town Ryoga who was leading was holding a map upside down. Gudako looking over his shoulder sees this giggles then turns it right side up. Ryoga now seeing his mistake thanks Gudako then keeps his face close to the map to hide his embarrassed face. 'Damn it how can I be so stupid! Now she thinks I'm a complete idiot who can't read a map oh why me?'

Gudako was watching Ryoga bonk himself in the head obviously berating himself for his mistake. Gudako then slips her arms around Ryoga's arm holding it close to her breast while she rests her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Ryoga I gonna take a short nap, wake me up when we get there."

Ryoga snaps out from his internal aberrations noticing the redhead leaning on his should with his arm in-between her breast. A bit of blood drips from his nose but he use as much will he has to keep from erupting like a volcano. 'Okay calm down Ryoga you can do this. Gudako has done more lewd things before. But those times her breast hadn't fully developed yet as it has now. No, keep it together I need to concentrate on the goal. Gudako is placing her trust in me I can't fail her."

The two continue on their way with the redhead still leaning on his shoulder while Ryoga tries to carefully read his map. On the way, passerby watched the two teenagers together commenting "Aw how cute they are together," "young love," and even "kids this days no shame." After a half hour of searching Ryoga finally, manage to find the movie rental store.

Ryoga then nudges Gudako to wake up. "Gudako we are here wake up."

The redhead starts rubbing her eyes. "Hmm oh, so we made it already? Wow, we actually made it here I guess the rune truly does work congratulation Ryoga."

The bandanna boy rubs the back of his head. "Uh, it wasn't anything. So Gudako how about you let go of my arm its embarrassing."

The redheads' smile grows even larger. "You sure you don't want to keep them there longer? Just kidding come let's go."

The redhead drags the lost boy inside the store. They go through the shelves looking for any good movies. In the end, the redhead chose two movies Lion King and Dawn of the Dead.

While the two were leaving the store Ryoga had to ask. "Gudako why did you chose those two movies they are completely different."

Gudako giggles. "Well I like the songs in the Lion King and as for the other one well I like zombie movies."

Ryoga sighs. Gudako pats him on the back. "Come to Ryoga we're headed to mom's house. We are going to have a movie night with Ranma now come on." Gudako then starts dragging him to Ranma's house.

15 minutes later of running and roof hopping they finally at Ranma's house. "Wow, we made it here really fast." Said Ryoga.

"Of course I know my way around which reminds me tomorrow we are going to spend exploring Nerima so you can familiarize yourself with the area so you can travel on your own now that your curse is under control." Said Gudako.

Ryoga expression deflates a bit. "That's great now I can travel on my own now. (mumbles) Though I prefer if you were with me."

Gudako caught his mumbling words. "As you don't want to travel on your own but with me. Oh, I didn't think you thought so highly of me. Don't worry will be spending lots of time together Ryoga."

Ryoga starts stuttering trying to explain himself but the door opens with Nodoka watching their banter. "Gudako-chan, Ryoga I'm happy to see you here. Are you here to play with Ranma?"

"Mommy!" Gudako runs up to Nodoka hugging her with her face in Nodoka's breast as per usual. "Mom Ryoga and I are having a movie night today. Can we stay over so Ranma can join us?"

"There is no need to ask Gudako-chan this is as much your home as it is mine. Ranma is in my room with Noemi if you're wondering." Said Nodako.

"Thanks, mom you're the best. Come on Ryoga." Gudako drags the lost boy upstairs heading for Nodoka's room.

In Nodoka's room, Ranma is playing with his 2yr old little sister who is crawling and rolling on the ground. "Okay, Noemi try to stand up and walk again come on I know you can do it."

The little 2yr old redhead tries to stand up using the bedpost as leverage. Gudako and Ryoga on the other side of the door were about to open the door until they heard Ranma on the other side. Gudako deciding it was best to open the door quietly to not interrupt them she opens the door slowly seeing Ranma coax Noemi to walk.

Noemi lets go of the bedpost as she starts to wobbly walk over to her brother. "That it Noemi that's a good girl just a little that's it." Noemi struggles on her wobbly legs as she tries to reach her brother finally making it to his waiting arms only to fall into them. "You did Noemi I knew you could do it."

Gudako and Ryoga who were at the door couldn't help but awe at the touching scene. "Aw, you two are just so adorable together. I'm glad I made it see Noemi first few steps." Said Gudako.

Ranma turns to the door seeing his two best friends. "Gudako, Ryoga its good to see you guys. So are you here to invite me on more of shishou training?"

Gudako shakes her head. "Nah we are here for movie night. Come on I like us to watch a movie together after all we only have a week before we have to start our first day of school at Furinkan High School."

"Oh yeah almost forgot about school. I prefer being homeschool as it doesn't feel like we are studying." Said Ranma.

"That's because we are also learning the essentials while we are training with shishou. She knows how to just make it more fun." Said Gudako.

"So why do we have to go to school if we can just have mom, aunt Nodoka and shishou teach us?" asked Ryoga.

"Simple silly our parents and shishou don't want us to be introvert who don't know how to talk with people so we are being sent to school to make friends." Gudako then makes air quotes before walking over to Noemi picking her up. "Aw, how's my favorite redhead little sister." Noemi giggles at Gudako's attention.

"Okay, guys lets head to mine and Ikiryo's shared room and watch the Lion King movie." Said Gudako.

"Um what about Ikiryo?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma waves his hand in insurance. "Don't worry about it Ikiryo is with that Lust lady again. Apparently, Ikiryo is being trained by Lust for something mom refuses to tell what she is being trained for."

Gudako was already thinking what that training could entail and it wasn't kid-friendly. "Don't worry about let's just watch the movie."

The three plus baby go to Ikiryo's room. Gudako heads over to the TV popping in the VHS tape. "Hey, Ranma before I forget Ryoga no longer gets lost after shishou and I made a special rune to turn their curse off. Just thought you should know."

Ranma looks at Ryoga. "Seriously you mean lost boy over here no longer gets lost anymore?"

Ryoga starts to get irritated at the jab keeps his anger under control. "Yes, Ranma I don't get lost unless I want to."

Gudako seeing Ryoga's growing anger at Ranma's jabs. 'Well, at least he is learning to control his anger better. Having constant companionship helps. Had he been lost and alone like in the manga he is a short fuse waiting to go off.' "Ranma what did I tell you about teasing your friends. If it's not playful its mean."

"But it is playful I call him lost boy all the time." Said Ranma.

The redhead shakes her head. "Oh, Ranma don't you get it that lost boy is a stigma that reminds Ryoga that his family curse will always plague him."

"Stig what?" asked Ranma confused.

The redhead stares at him blankly before blasting him with a small water rune in the face. "Never mind." Ignoring Ranko's whining she walks over to Ryoga grabbing him by the arm placing it in-between her breast as she walks over to the TV sitting next to Noemi.

Ranko watches the two sit next to each other with Gudako leaning on Ryoga's shoulder. Ranko couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She walks over to them picking up Noemi sitting next to Gudako placing Noemi on her lap.

All three start watching the movie while eating some popcorn courtesy of Nodoka. As they watched the Lion King Gudako sang along when the musical songs came up. She also encouraged Ryoga to do the same despite his reluctance. This also prompted Ranko as to not be left out and to not be shown up by Ryoga. Even Noemi sang in her baby gargle.

After the movie, they sat happily discussing the movie. "Man, that was a good movie. I didn't think the movie could be that good. I can't believe I thought movies were unmanly because of what Pops told me." Said Ranko.

"See Ranko didn't I tell you would like it. So guys who were your favorite characters?" said Gudako.

Both Ryoga and Ranko said their answer at the same time. "Timon and Pumbaa."

"Ha, I knew it. I mean come on those two are just so funny together." Said Gudako.

"Yeah, I really like the music in the movie especially the song sung by Timon and Pumbaa Hakuna Matata." Said Ryoga.

Gudako stands up singing while. "Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase." Ryoga then joins. "Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze." Ranko then happily joins them wrapping their arms around each other. "It means no worries! For the rest of your days, It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!" Noemi who was sitting on the ground giggles while clapping.

The three laugh happily while taking a bow. "Man, that was fun. Who would have thought singing was fun." Said Ranko.

"It is especially if you do it with friends." Replied Gudako.

"Yeah but you know Gudako you sing very well maybe you should try to be a singer." Said Ryoga.

Gudako laughs. "Ha yeah right like that would ever happen I mean imagine it me becoming some idol." Gudako then takes a stereotypical idol pose with a peace sign. "Listen to my song!"

The other two laugh at the redhead's antics. "Man, that's so funny you really got this idol thing down." Said Ranko.

Gudako smirks. "You know your singing voice wasn't half bad Ranko. Maybe you should become an idol yourself."

Ryoga grins at Ranma. "Ha, I pay to see that."

"Oh, I bet you would pig. I mean come on just look at me who wouldn't want to see me on stage with a body like mine." Said Ranko.

Gudako scoffs. "Oh get over yourself Ranko your looks are nothing compared to the genuine article. You are just some pale imitation right Ryoga."

Ranko's competitive spirit is stoked. "Oh don't delude yourself Gudako my body is completely flawless not to mention my body is better built am I right Ryoga."

Ryoga was looking back and forth between the two girls uncertain how to respond until both of their eyes land on him.

Gudako smiles dreamily at the lost boy as she walks up to him leaning on one of his shoulders. "Oh Ryoga you think I much better looking than that midget knock off don't you?"

Ranko mimics Ranko doing the same. "Oh, Ryoga looks at me I'm way sexier than that uncute gorilla."

"Ryoga I'm cuteier" "Ryoga I'm so much better." "Ryoga my boobs are way bigger than hers" "Ryoga don't look at those sag bags mine are way firmer." Ryoga is barraged by their cutesy act as they practically wrap themselves over him rubbing their breast on his body. Ultimately he couldn't hold it anymore as his nose goes off like a geyser passing out on the ground.

Both redheads looked at the passed out lost boy with a goofy expression on his face and laugh. "Wow, it looks like the power of two redheads was too much for him." Said Gudako.

"Man I can't believe how fun flirting is. I wonder if all guys are like that?" said Ranko.

"Some guys are like that but a majority of them like girls flirting with them and will make moves on them. So don't get any ideas or you'll have guys flirting with you trying to touch and kiss you." Said Gudako.

Ranko scoffs. "I'm sure I can easily deal with them. Besides I can use my good looks to get free stuff from those guys. I have been doing that this last couple of months and I been getting tons of free food."

Gudako smirks as she gets behind Ranko grabbing her breast. "What's wrong baby I thought you liked to flirt showing off your tits to any guy you come across. Come on baby how about you come back to my place so we can have some real fun."

Ranko gets weak knee at Gudako caressing her breast. "Umm Gudako please stop I can't handle this. I think you made your point."

"No, I don't think I did yet." Red lines start to travel around the redhead's body as Gudako continues to caress Ranko's breast before touching other sensitive spots on her body using her ki to make her legs go out. Gudako then transforms into her alter form as her spiky tail slowly unbuttons Ranko's shirt forcing Ranko to watch as her breast is slowly exposed making fear crawl up Ranko's spine at the act.

Gudako alter smiles evilly at Ranko with crimson eyes. "So tell me Ranko what's that feeling you are having right now." Ranko stutters unable to make coherent words. "That's fear Ranma. Fear and helplessness that I can do practically anything to you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I didn't even have to use any strength or martial arts at all. All I needed was a simple touch."

Ranko manages to let out some words with some tears streaming down her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"  
Gudako alter smiles heartwarmingly at her. "Because I'm your friend Ranma and I need to get the point across your thick conceited head of yours the recklessly flirting with anybody to get something is going to backfire and blow up in your face. Ranma there are guys out there way weaker than us but know how to touch a person's body they become weak knee no matter how strong they are. Some can do this with only their voice."

"Now Ranma what I trying to come across with you is you can't just go out there expecting sunshines and rainbows. The world is a really dark place. My time with Cain taught me that with all the drugged upped women we came across as we cleared drug cartels and prostitution rings. People will try to take advantage of you. Some will be much stronger than you, some even more clever than others. If you don't want to end up taken advantage of you need to be more aware."

Gudako un-transforms and looks at Ranko apologetically. "I'm sorry for doing what I did Ranma. I wasn't trying to hurt you just trying to make you understand that you don't need to be strong to take down a giant. You just need one good opportunity then seize it."

Gudako pulls away from Ranko looking down at the ground in shame. "I understand if you don't want to be friends with a monster like me Ranma. After all, I was forced to kill so many people so in the end and monsters don't deserve happiness."

Ranko stares at Gudako eyes and couldn't bring herself to hate her for that. Especially how easily she was made helpless. She shivers at the thought of it being some random stranger. "Hey, you are not a monster. Okay, I already have forgiven you Gudako. You've always done right by me. In a way, this helped open my eyes if I could easily be made helpless at a mere touch then I need to be more careful who I talk and trust out there."

Gudako smiles at Ranko then hugs her. 'Oh, Ranma you poor idiot you have no idea what I'm planning to do to you. Well, whatever this just makes think more highly of me. Man, I'm so tempted to have my way with her right now but it's still too soon. Don't want to spoil the fruit yet besides I have to finish converting Ryoga/Ryoko first easy enough. But thanks for believing in me Ranma when I long since stopped believing in myself. After all, I knew I can't be a hero I too selfish for that which is why choose to be a monster.'

After the two stopped hugging it out they tried to wake Ryoga up. Seeing he was still passed out Gudako decides to use a water rune to splash him with water.

Ryoko sputters awake drenched in water. "Aargh whar where am I?" the other two girls just laugh at Ryoko's reaction with Ryoko confused on what's going on as Noemi is drooling on her chest.

After everything calms down Gudako and Ryoko prepare to spend the night at Ranko's house. All three of them are in Ranko's room on her bed with Ryoko in the middle with the redheads hugging the blond while giggling at how shy she is acting.

"Remind me again why are we in our girl forms? And for that matter why are you both using my breast as your pillows?" asked an embarrassed Ryoko.

Gudako who has her head lying on one of Ryoko's breast was snuggling comfortably. "Simple my dear Ryoko, because two guys and one girl in bed is a bit weird especially now we are 16 now. Secondly, Ryoko your boobs are truly the softest pillows of the three of us."

Ranko in a similar position lays comfortably too. "You know this is the one time I agree that Ryoko's breast is better than mine. They do make great Pillows.

"Either way I like us to enjoy this last week we have together before we go to Furinkan High School next week. The school year already started a month ago so we will be new students together." Said Gudako.

"Hey will you be doing the tomboy thing again?" asked Ranko.

Gudako shakes her head. "No, I will be in a girls uniform. Both moms would have a fit if I dressed as a boy again. Besides I like to try and make the entire school male body to worship the ground I walk on."

"Wow, and you say I'm conceited." Replied Ranko.

"Wait what about our curses." Asked Ryoko.

Gudako shrugs. "Meh will deal with it when it comes up. Okay, everyone time to get some sleep we have to familiarize Ryoko with Nerima so she knows her way around." The three soon get to sleep sleeping peacefully with each other.

During the rest of the week, the two martial artists and magus spent exploring Nerima to help Ryoga get more used to familiarize himself with the area. They also spent that time doing some last minute training with Scathach before she left to explore the world some more as she sent Mini Cu to guard the Land of Shadows in her stead. The week went by fast until now it is Monday and the three of them at the Hibikis residence are preparing to go to their first day of school.

Ranma was in the living room in his red Chinese shirt and black pants waiting with Ryoga who was in the male Furinkan uniform waiting for Gudako to come down. "So why again doesn't Ikiryo have to go to school again," complained Ranma.

Ryoga sighs. "Because she is Gudako's familiar and she is meant to be her body double. Also, there is that whole succubus thing and Gudako doesn't want her to attract too much attention."

"So Ryoga how long do you think your dad and uncle Kazuma are going to be gone." Asked Ranma.

Ryoga shrugs. "Who knows how long this recent archeologist dig is going to be."

Not long after two redheads walk downstairs one is Nodoka wearing a Kimono and the other Gudako is wearing the Furinkan girl uniform with her long red hair down. "Oh, boys Gudako-chan is ready." Announced Nodoka.

Both boys look to Gudako and were surprised how girly she looked especially with her hair down. "Wow, Gudako you look cute I mean you look good." Said Ranma.

"Um Gudako how did your hair grow so long it was short yesterday?" asked Ryoga.

Gudako sighs. "Well if you don't cut your hair for 2 years it does tend to grow. As for how it looked short yesterday I used this special rune Scathach shishou showed me both grow my hair out and re-grow it. This way I can choose the length of my hair."

"You know that's kind of useful you think you can use that to help with my hair situation." Ranma gestures to the dragon whisker in his pigtail.

Gudako smiles evilly at him. "That's too bad Ranma maybe if you didn't steal that one guy's ramen when we were using Ryoga's curse for a fun training trip when you were hungry then maybe you wouldn't be in the mess you found yourself in Goldilocks."

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Said Ranma.

Gudako scoffs. "Tell that to the bald man who painstakingly gathers those ingredients just so he has hair again only for some punk to steal it away. How Genma of you."

Ranma felt like he was slapped in the face by that last comment. Ranma's father is a sore subject but when she uses it to describe something he has done as something his father would do he knows he has done wrong.

"Well, at least Ryoga doesn't have to worry about hair. All he has to do to get long hair is splash himself and boom a shoulder-length blond haired beauty is revealed." Said Gudako.

"Still why does my hair grow in girl-form?" asked Ryoga.

"Perhaps your curse simply knows better than to make a little Krista without her lustrous hair." Said Nodoka.

A moment later Krista enters the room with two three yrs old walking behind her. "Did anybody say something about my lustrous hair?"

"Oh, its nothing Krista we're just here to see our kids off." Said Nodoka.

"Of course" Krista walks up to each of them giving them a hug. "Good luck on your first day of school. Oh, I already informed the school faculty about your curses so you boys will have to certain classes like swim class with the girls. And Ranma is lucky Gudako convinced me to let you keep wearing your usual clothes.

Ranma and Ryoga groan about the first part missing the last bit. Gudako kneels down to hug the Hibiki twin when they walked over to her. "Oh, I know you two will miss me. But don't worry I'll be back soon enough."

The twins then try to say Gudako's name. Ryuto "Gu-duo" Yoiko "Doka"

"Aw that was a good attempt but it is Gudako. Well, you'll get it right soon enough. Come on boys lets go we have to take this school by storm." Said Gudako.

The three say their farewells then head off to Furinkan High School. On their way to the school, they come across a walkway with a fence that both Ranma and Gudako are walking on.

"Hey, guys get down from their especially you Gudako. You are wearing a skirt what someone looks up your skirt?" said Ryoga.

Gudako just smiles pulling up her skirt to reveal her black training shorts. "Relax Ryo I'm wearing my shorts underneath. If you think I coming here just so some wind to blow up revealing my panties to the world think again."

Ranma just shakes his head mumbling. "Damn shame I was hoping you be wearing some panties underneath."

Gudako turns to Ranma. "What did you say Ranma?"

"Ah, nothing let's just get going." Said Ranma.

It's not long until the three make it almost to the gate to Furinkan. On the way, they pass their fellow students. The student's eyes mainly the males are glued on Gudako who's long lustrous red hair stands out. The females attention is split between looking at Gudako in jealousy and at the two hunks, she is traveling with.

As they neared the gate they notice a crowd of students. Mainly boys from various sports teams fighting a long blue haired girl. "Hey guys look at this that girl is fighting all those guys." Said Ranma.

"Should we help her?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma waves him off. "Nah just look at her she is obviously winning. She has a look of a martial artist but she fights so sloppily. I think she needs a proper instructor."

Gudako narrows her eyes at the blue hair girl. 'So Akane Tendo Ranma's official fiancé and main love interest. Ha, not this time bitch he is all mine. Ranma-chan belongs to me as well as Ryoga once I get him to come with terms with the idea. Oh, Akane I'm going to have fun screwing your whole world. You were the most disappointing character in Ranma ½ in my eyes. You could have been so much more but you just stayed the same static character. It why I never believed Ranma x Akane would ever work. Honestly, with all the times you got kidnapped it was just annoyingly boring. But don't worry Akane I'm not going to completely destroy you I'm going to beat you like a dog then build you back up into the ultimate badass tomboy you should have been.'

The three continued on their way to the gate to get a closer look at the brawl while Gudako was smirking evilly thinking of all the mind-breaking training regiments she can think of for Akane.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was hoping to have finished this Monday but procreation strikes again. Oh well in later news this was a time skip chapter so now I'm in the canon timeline.

For those Akane fans out there. There will be some Akane bashing. Truthfully I never liked Akane but I don't hate her. I actually plan to improve her character a bit as I thought her being the oblivious girl who never noticed the P-chan connection and who mallets Ranma for any slight was boring and stupid. Hopefully, I can make her a more rounded character who can be one of the main fighters instead of the princess you have to save for the hundrenth time.


	20. Chapter 19 Benefits

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

3rd POV:

Furinkan High School

The three continued on their way to the gate to get a closer look at the brawl while Gudako was smirking evilly thinking of all the mind-breaking training regiments she can think of for Akane.

As the three make their way to the crowd they see a few knocked out students from various clubs passed out with goofy expressions. "Sheesh, she really let loose on those guys." Said Ranma. The other two nod agreeing with the sentiment.

As they drew closer to where the action is they hear someone repeating saying the same thing like a mantra. "Hate boys, Hate boys, Hate boys, Hate Boys!"

From the crowd, they see it is actually the blue hair girl saying the weird mantra. "Wow, she must really hate boys. You think she might be a lesbian or something?" said Ranma.

"Hmm maybe. I wonder if I ask her if she will accept as a fellow lesbian." Said Gudako.

That last stamen gets a reaction out of both boys. "What!" they both screamed.

Gudako giggles. "Oh relax guys I just like girls more than boys, But don't worry I consider you two to be on top of the usual rank and file. Besides didn't I tell you I didn't mind having sex with either of you if not both before?"

Both boys sputter embarrassingly trying to hide their faces. While they were bantering Akane finished off the last of her would be suitors. She notices some giggling behind her and sees three new faces she hasn't seen before. One was a boy with a yellow leopard bandanna on his head. The other boy had a pigtail and wasn't wearing the Furinkan uniform but a red Chinese shirt and black pants. The last she sees is a girl with long lustrous red hair that any girl would envy. She was wearing the female Furinkan uniform but it hugged her body showing her generous bust that any boy would lust over.

A wave of jealousy rose from within Akane on how beautiful this girl was but she pushed it down knowing how unbecoming it was. Deciding it was best to head to class before more show up she heads to class.

Gudako turns back to the crowd noticing Akane is gone. "Well, guys the show is overcome on guys lets head to the principal's office so we can get our schedules." She then grabs both boys hand as they make their way into the school.

By a tree in the school's yard, a 17 yr old boy in his kendo outfit who was watching the fight eyes linger on the group of three leaving. "Hmm, what's this do my eyes deceive me or did I see a red fiery goddess dare I say it surpasses even my fair Akane." Said Kuno.

Kuno sees the three are gone now. "Hmm well if destiny wills it I will see her again. Not to mention I could use Nabiki's services to learn more about this mysterious beauty."

With Gudako and the two boys, Gudako was talking with the vice principle getting their schedules while both boys were waiting for her. As both boys waited both boys were remembering what Gudako said not long ago. 'For a moment I was worried Gudako truly was a lesbian. Though she had hinted at that she might she did say she likes me. But she said she liked Ranma too.' Ryoga sigh. 'But I do still have a chance. I know she asked I wait until we are 17 but I refuse to lose her to Ranma. Just maybe she will accept if I ask?'

Like Ryoga Ranma too was in deep thought. 'Man Gudako just keeps on looking cuter. It's hard to keep acting normal around her. My heart keeps beating fast around her, my hands get sweaty, my mouth gets dry and it gets worst when she gets all grabby or just smiles sweetly at me. Heck a week ago when she had me pin and helpless I was scared what she would do to me but part of me wanted to let her do whatever she wanted to do with me.' Ranma sighs. 'Man that last art was really messed up what the heck is wrong with me and how is she able to bring out these reactions out of me?'

While the two boys were in deep thought Gudako had already finished with her discussion with the vice principal. She was watching the boys sigh a lot as they stare in deep space. Gudako was wondering what fun way she should wake them up. Gudako smirks as she grabs their hand extending their finger digging it up each other's nose. It didn't take long for them to notice something was in their noses. Seeing the finger that wasn't there but each other's they reacted as any boy would react,

"Aw gross why the heck did you have your finger up my nose you bastard!" they both yelled. Gudako couldn't help but laugh. The two boys look to the redhead realizing the true culprit.

"Gudako why did you do that?" they both yelled/asked.

Gudako starts to calm down. "Sorry guys couldn't resist. Well, jokes aside I have your schedules here." She hands them their schedules.

Both boys take their schedules looking them over. "Hey, we have the same homeroom." Said Ryoga.

"Yeah but we have two girl classes home ed and swim class with girls!" said Ranma.

Gudako casually waves him off. "Relax Ranma swim class is the same for P.E its just on the days for swim class you join me with the rest of the girls. Other than that you are with the boys during P.E. Oh and when you have to shower with the rest of them try not to drop the soap; especially with cold water splashing around."

"Wait do they know about our courses." Asked Ryoga.

Gudako sighs. "Only the faculty knows though they find it hard to believe they already know about the Hibiki curse already as a few met Hibiki's before. Oh, which reminds me I had momma Krista tell them Ryoga has some control of the curse but will probably get lost at times to help explain any unexplained absences on our part. Which is why we are allowed to wear normal clothes to school as the curse" air quotes "can make coming here a bit difficult not to mention he gender changes on your parts."

"Ah smart now we can take training trips whenever telling them Ryoga got us lost." Said Ranma.

Ryoga was getting very irradiated. "Hey don't use my family curse as an excuse to goof off!"

Gudako seeing how angry Ryoga is getting she holds him back from Ranma. "Ryoga don't be angry at Ranma it was my idea. If you want to be angry at someone be angry at me."

Ryoga stares at Gudako's beautiful amber gold eyes transfixed on them. He knew he could never be angry at her even if he tried. "No Gudako I can't stay angry at you."

Gudako looks apologetic at Ryoga. "But I still feel responsible. How about I owe you a favor a command spell or order of sorts. I'll do any one thing you ask of me within reason of course."

"You really don't have to." Said Ryoga.

"But I want to and I insist." Said Gudako.

Ryoga sighs. "Okay you win but I'll have to hold off on that favor while I think of something." While Gudako agrees with Ryoga Ranma who was watching them couldn't help but feel like he lost to Ryoga somehow.

"Okay, guys we stalled long enough lets head to class." Gudako then leads the boys to their class in 1-F.

In the classroom, the teacher Hinako Ninomiya a mid 20 to late 20's teacher is teaching the class. To anyone else who sees her they would think she was a child by her appearance, While she was teaching the class the door slides open with our three heroes entering the room.

Hinako turns to the door. "Ah, I see our three new students have arrived how about you three introduce yourself to the class?"

The three martial artists were dumbfounded to see what looks like a 10 yr old teaching a class. "Ha ha very funny but where is the teacher of the class kid?" said Ranma.

Hinako starts to pout. "Hey, I'm not a kid I'm a full grown adult!" as Hinako was berating Ranma for calling her a kid Gudako was staring at Hinako. 'Wait is that Hinako? But isn't it too early for her to be here? Not only that but she really only appeared in the manga. I only ever saw her in the anime OAV. Meh oh well better she is our teacher than anyone else. Her adult form is actually hot so she is in the top 5 hottest Ranma characters. Hmm, I wonder if I can fix her child form so she can stay a full adult instead of kid thoughts for later.'

After Hinako finished her childish berating of Ranma the three stood in front of the class. "Hello everyone I'm Ranma Saotome I'm a practitioner of the Saotome Anything Goes School I'm going to the greatest martial artist in the world." The part about anything goes caught the attention of a certain blue hair girl.

Ryoga was up next. "Good morning everyone I'm Ryoga Hibiki, like Ranma here I'm also a practitioner of martial arts a pleasure to meet you." He finishes with a bow.

Gudako was next showing a charming smile that easily caught the eye of every boy there. "Good morning I'm Gudako Emiya. Like my two friends here I'm a practitioner of Martial arts, more importantly, Rhythm Gymnastic." She finishes with a graceful bow.

Hinako then directed the three to their seats which weren't too far from each other before Hinako started teaching the class again. While class continued the students were quietly talking amongst themselves about the three new students.

"Hey what do you think of the new transfer?" asked boy 1.

"Well, I can tell from the first two that the girls are going to be all over them." Said boy 2.

"Ha, no kidding did you see the one wearing a bandanna he was ripped." Said boy 3.

"Oh tell me something I don't know meow." Said girl 1.

"I have to say the first one appeals to me more he looks like a rebel not to mention a complete dreamboat." Said girl 2. Others girls agree with this.

"Well enough about the dudes how about that redhead chick. Did you see how big those melons she has?" said boy 2.

"How could we not I haven't stopped staring. Heck just check out her body she is hot hell hotter than Akane." Said boy 1.

"Wow dude just the other day you were head over heels for Akane and now you jump ship on the redhead train." Said boy 3.

"Hey what can I say? But dude I just hope she is still single." Said boy 1.

"Fat chance from what she said earlier she is friends with those two guys. So she is probably dating one of them." Said boy 3.

"Oh say it isn't so it's not fair if a girl that hot isn't available." Said boy 1.

The class continues on with some student still talking about the transfers. One of the students a blue hair girl was staring at the pigtail boy. 'That boy did say he was a student of anything goes. I remember dad talking about having a friend in the art with a son. I forgot their names but I'm sure Nabiki should remember. I guess I'll tell Nabiki after class. But that Ranma guy does look find of handsome if not a little arrogant."

At around noon the bell finally ringed with everyone leaving class to the cafeteria. As our three heroes were about to leave class they were barraged by students asking heaps of questions. "Hey is that redhead girl single?" "Are you single?" "How are you so ripped?" "Who does your hair its amazing? Is it really red or is it dye?" "What type of martial arts do you do?" "Hey do want to join the baseball team we could use some good looking men to attract more girl-I mean fans to the game?"

All of these questions were annoying Gudako so she pushed her way through the crowd grabbing Ranma and Ryoga then open a window jumping out. The students were first shocked that they jumped out the window with a few trying to stop them but their worries were unwarranted as the three landed safely. The three then proceeded to find a secluded place to have their lunch.

In the cafeteria

Nabiki Tendo the middle child of the Tendo family was talking with a few of her contacts. The news of a foreign hot redhead girl has been going around the school and everyone wants to know who this redhead is as well as her two male friends that turn quite a few heads.

Nabiki addresses her underlings. "Okay, guys you know the drill find out everything you can about these three and I mean everything. Now get going except you Gosunkugi." Nabiki's underlings set out on their tasks while the pale weak looking boy stays behind. "Yes boss something you need my expertise for."

Nabiki stares at the boy impassively. "Gosunkugi I need you to use your talent to be unnoticed and take pictures of this new redhead as well as her two friends. Don't forget P.E is the next period so the real money is when she is changing. Don't forget any nudes below the waist are not for your friends they are for special clientele."

"Please, Nabiki I am a professional." Said Gosunkugi.

"Then prove it." Gosunkugi heads off to his usual hunting grounds while Nabiki turns to the direction of her younger sister who was coming her way.

Nabiki smirks at her sister. "Oh Akane, what does my little sister what with me today? Do you need boy advice perhaps? Did some boy finally penetrate that steel cage around your heart?"

Akane sighs at her sister's antics. "Cut it out Nabiki that's not what I'm here for. I just want to know if dad mentioned anyone from the Saotome anything goes school before?"

Nabiki's eyes rose at that. "If I remember correctly dad talked about having a friend named Saotome. He talked about his friend was supposed to be visiting soon with his son. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there are three new students in my class one of them is named Ranma Saotome." Said Akane.

Nabiki is in a thinking pose. "Hmm, this Ranma might be the son dad was referring to. By any chance do you remember the other two names?"

"If I remember correctly the other boy's name is Ryoga Hibiki and the girl is Gudako Emiya." Said Akane.

Nabiki smiles at this. "Why thank you, little sister, for giving me this information you really are my best informant. If you want I can teach you the trick of the trade?"

"No thanks, Nabiki I think I'll just go now." Before Akane could leave two of Akane's friends Sayuri and Yuka rush up to her.

"Hey, Akane guess what we saw the three new students on the field under the tree." Said Yuka.

"Come on Akane don't you want to see those two cute boys? I know I saw you eyeing that pigtail guy. Who would have thought Akane went for the rebellious types." Said Sayuri.

Akane blushes at the comment. "Hey, I was not eyeing him it was just thinking about his school of martial arts being the same as mine is all."

"Oh sure, you do." Said Sayuri.

Before the girls could banter more Nabiki makes her presence known. "How about we stop bickering and find these three then."

"Oh, I guess your right comes on girls." Yuka then leads the way with the other two following.

Just as Nabiki was about to follow her favorite cash cow approaches.

"Nabiki Tendo I am of need your services again." Said Kuno.

Nabiki smiles at Kuno. "Oh, and what do you want me to do for you Kuno baby."

"I need you to learn everything you can about the mysterious redheaded transfer student, of course, you will be fairly compensated of course." Said Kuno.

Nabiki smile grows larger. "Of course Kuno baby so this girl is your new transfixion? How did you come across this girl?" Kuno then goes into a rant about his redheaded goddess and how he saw her from afar using a lot of melodramatic poetry. Nabiki had already tuned him out as is standard procedure wanting for him to finish.

When he finally finished Nabiki spoke again. "Yes, whatever you say I have to go now bye Kuno baby." Nabiki then heads off to the field to see the three transfer students leaving Kuno behind.

On the Furinkan field by the tree, our three heroes are sitting down by the tree eating their lunch. "Man your mom know how to make a fulfilling lunch Ryoga." Said Ranma.

"Wait I don't remember mom making any lunch this morning? I recall she was too busy with the twins." Said Ryoga.

Ranma looks at Ryoga confused. "Okay then if she didn't make it then who did?" A cough is heard with both boys turning to the redhead. "Gudako you made the lunch but weren't you upstairs?"

"Ranma I had been making our lunch earlier this morning until you and mom came over. Then mom came to get me to hurry and change which was why you were waiting." Said Gudako.

"Oh then wow I didn't think you could cook this good. Well, thank you Gudako."

"It really is good Gudako thank you for the food." Said Ryoga.

The redhead blushes a bit turning her head. "Um thank you don't mention it, So guys make any new friends today?"

Ryoga shakes his head while Ranma thinks for a bit. "Well, I met this two guys Hiroshi and Daisuke. They seem alright guys. What about you?"

The redhead shakes her head. "Not yet most of the other student mainly the boys were gawking at me and the girls just kept asking about my hair, boys and other things that bored me."

Before the three could continue three girls approach the group. "Hey hello, you guys are the new transfer students from our class. I thought it would be nice if you guys and my friends and I joined you and got to know each other. I'm Yuka the girl in the ponytail is Sayuri and the girl in long blue hair is my good friend Akane." The other two girls exchange greetings.

The boys looked between each other before looking to the redhead asking for confirmation which she nods her head. "We don't mind if you join us." Said Ryoga

The three girls sit down with Akane sitting next to Ranma and the other girls close to Gudako. "So our friend here Akane was wondering about your martial arts school Ranma," said Sayuri.

This catches Ranma's attention. "She was?"

"Hey, I can speak for myself Sayuri. Okay, Ranma I'm Akane Tendo of the Tendo anything goes school of indiscriminate grappling. I was wondering if you have any connection to my father as he has a friend named Saotome." Said Akane.

Ranma thinks for a bit. "My Pop's name is Genma Saotome he is or was the master of the Saotome anything goes school. But he never mentioned another branch of anything goes."

"Wait did you say he was done he?" asked Akane.

"He is dead and let's just leave it at that." Deadpanned Gudako. The group decided to talk about other topics with Akane talking with Ranma about the anything-goes school, Sayuri and Yuka talking with Ryoga and Gudako about who they were where they have been and their style of martial arts. Ryoga did his best to explain while Gudako was half engaged as she was on her tablet.

'Hmm let's see what other stuff I got from Genma. I know Ikiryo mentioned I got an achievement from him when he died but I forgot to check due to shishou training. Now let's see here found it.

 **Achievement complete: Kill the Panda!**

 **Either kill Genma Saotome or kill him by proxy**

 **Reward: Saotome Anything Goes Secret Scroll, Marriage Contract, White Gi, Glasses, and IOU $1000 signed by Genma Saotome**

Gudako eyes twitches. 'A fuckin IOU that cheap bastard even in death fuck you Panda! Hopefully, those other things will be worth it. I guess the secret scroll is the Umi-senken. Not that I need it but I guess why not. It's a good thing I don't have to worry about normal people seeing my tablet as only magically attuned people can see it.'

Not long after the bell rings informing them lunch is over. "Well, guys I guess lunch is over. Well come on girls P.E is next. That means you too Gudako come on come along with us." Said Yuka.

Gudako puts away her tablet. "Hmm okay see ya guys later then."

Akane then stops and turns to Ranma. "Hey wait minute Ranma could you come to my house later today and no girls it isn't what you think." The two other girls were giggling. "My dad was expecting you and your dad so maybe it would be best if you tell him the news."

"Oh sure why not well see you later then. Come on Ryoga P.E is next for us too." The boys and girls go their separate ways to their P.E class but in the bushes near the tree a Nabiki comes out.

"Well, at least I learned a few things about these new students. At least the two new guys are definitely good lookers that should sell well in the girl locker rooms. As for the redhead, she definitely beats my sister in the looks department. If I can get some real lewd pictures of her Kuno will pay a fortune. Well, I guess I'm counting on Gosunkugi to deliver then." Said Nabiki

It's not long after the four girls made it to the girl's locker room to change. As Gudako goes in she places her things in her locker before starting to change. As she was changing the other girls couldn't help but admire how shapely her body is. The only other comparison they had was an adult Hinako when she chi drained delinquent students.

Akane who was subtly looking at Gudako change couldn't help but feel jealous of the redhead's figure. Though the art that got her attention was the chest area as comparisons to hers well she might as well be flat. Gudako, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and not by the other girls. Shrugging she decides she'll deal with it if it comes up. She quickly gets dressed in her gym clothes a white shirt and red bloomers then follow everyone else to the field.

Gudako POV:

Gym class was no different than any other time I was in P.E in my last life which is getting harder to remember these days. Oh well, I never liked my school days I was quite anti-social. But that more to the fact that other kids simply overlooked me. I wasn't really interesting and I barely knew how to talk with people back then anyway.

Well never mind the past we pretty much ran around the gymnasium as a warm-up. Then we did some stretches, relay laps, jumping jacks and etc. Lastly, we played some volleyball as it was supposed to encourage teamwork.

It was strange when they were picking teams I was picked second. I'm used to being picked last or being the oddball out which is why I hated team sports. Everyone wants everyone else but me. I should be happy they picked me but then I remember they actually picked Gudako not me. Sure I'm Gudako now but they are picking her because she is really hot and she is a martial artist like Akane who is on the other team.

Ah well, whatever playing volleyball was sort of fun I guess. I normally hit the ball really hard when serving so most girls couldn't return it. Only Akane was able to withstand my serve. The same was vice versa as when she was serious her serves were powerful. Luckily I have been hit by harder thing so I barely felt any pain as I returned hers, me and Akane sort of had a rivalry of sorts in the game. The game was mostly on Akane's part as she kept glaring at me. I guess like any anything goes student they hate to lose.

In the end, my team won as I kept hitting the ball in the direction of Akane do teammates know they couldn't serve it back. We all shook hands at the end to show good sportsmanship. Akane was back to being nice again after the match as she was happy to find another girl who practiced martial arts. I had told her I consider myself a tomboy. That certainly got a reaction out of her as she was absolutely giddy. I guess she was used to being referred to the only tomboy in school. So now that I'm here now she isn't alone. Ah, that poor Akane she already is starting to like me even though I plan to break her. I almost feel bad for what I plan to do…almost.

After class, we were making our way back to the lockers room to shower passing the field the boys were. It was kind of funny when seeing all the guys turns their heads in our directions gossiping between themselves most likely talking about which of us girls they liked more. I saw more than a few guys turn their heads toward me hearing them say "Hey it's that new redhead girl." "Dude, do you see the size of those bazookas the redhead is packing?"

It was still strange having people directly actually talking about me. But then again my new body attracts attention like bees to honey unlike my old one. Well, at least Ranma and Ryoga appear to be making friends. By the looks of it would be Daisuke and Hiroshi Ranma's school friends in the anime/manga. I guess they are as good as any even if they are perverts but that's all boys myself included.

Well not long after we make it back to the locker room to hit the showers. I have to say I'm certainly enjoying the sight of all these naked girls around me. What remains of my inner guy is jumping at joy at all this naked female flesh. It's just too bad my own body far surpasses all of them so I can't appreciate it all that much. But what I expect most of the girls in Ranma ½ are not that hot but are more close to normal girls then anime girls. The only girl I see here with a body somewhat close to Ranko's is this pale girl Akemi that has hair like Yamcha iconic hair in Dragon Ball. The paleness is the only subtraction but that's fine she as well as two other girls have been insistent on getting to know me. The other two who names I keep forgetting is kind of nerdy looking but that's fine as I normally make friends with fellow outcast better.

I mostly stuck around Akemi and her two friends as the other girls didn't appeal to me. After the shower, we all got dressed and headed to the home economics (ed) class. It was funny when I met Ranma and Ryoga there or should I say Ranko and Ryoko. Ranko kept trying to hide her face from all the giggling girls and Ryoko was just being shy from all the girls' attention. I grabbed both of them leading them to a table for us to sit.

Our home economics class was mostly about learning how to cook food, nutrition, and health, personal finance; family resource management and planning, textiles and clothing, shelter and housing, consumerism and consumer science; household management, design and technology, food science and hospitality, human development and family studies, communication and extension education and community services, among others. It was mostly stuff housewives needed to know of course in the modern day everyone men included needed to know these simple life skills. It is still the 1990s in Japan so not that many independent women yet.

For class today we were mostly learning how to sewn and repair clothes. It was fun watching Ranko and Ryoko fumble with sewing. It was a great distraction from my own disaster. I knew I sucked at life skills as only cooking was the only thing I was good at. Well other than that most of the other girls were gossiping about the two new girls especially the natural blond. They all tried asking them questions who they were. Ranko made up a story of being their male counterpart's sisters. Honestly Ranma this secret isn't going to last long soon everyone will know about your curses.

Luckily Home ed ended finally I was stabbing that damn needle in my hand far too many times. Ranko and Ryoko had used the bathroom to get some hot water changing back into men. We then headed back to homeroom last class of the day. It wasn't long after that class ended with everyone finally leaving going home. Of course, Akane still wanted Ranma to come to her house to meet her father. From my interactions from Akane, she was quite curious about another branch of anything goes. She must be interested in learning more in the style since her father stopped teaching.

And now we find ourselves following Akane and Nabiki home to meet her father. Well, this should be a fun meeting.

3rd POV:

School had ended and now the three martial artists are now following the two Tendo sisters back home. Ranma turns to his two friends. "Hey, guys thanks for coming with me. You really didn't need to."

Gudako smiles at Ranma. "Its fine Ranma besides Akane invited me as well. She wants to spar with me at her family Dojo. As for Ryoga well, I prefer he be at my side at all times." Ryoga blushes at this with Ranma glaring at Ryoga for a moment.

After a few more minutes of walking, they passed by an old lady watering her yard when she splashed both boys and Gudako. "Aw come on why now of all times." Cried a drenched Ranko.

"I knew I should have brought my umbrella." Said Ryoko.

Both Akane and Nabiki were dumbfounded at the sight of the new redhead and blond girl. "But how did you wait you two were those two new girls in Home ed." Said Akane.

Nabiki was looking over both of them before smiling. "As strange as this is it looks like I got two new models for the boys to admire. I bet Kuno will pay a King's ransom for all three of this girls. Oh, I can already smell that money."

Ranko tried to explain herself but she kept on sputtering. Gudako decided to best intervene. "How about we all head to your house so we only have to explain once."

The Tendos agreed but Akane did so reluctantly. She was observing the two new girls in distrust as well as keeping her distance from Gudako. 'I can't believe those two turned into girls after being splashed. Just what are they? And what about Gudako she didn't transform but does the water have something to do with it. I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea.' Thought Akane

It's not long before they made it to Tendo dojo. "Okay everyone we made it. Welcome to Tendo Dojo. Akane see them in I have to get some stuff from my room." 'Best get my camera and maybe call Gosunkugi to get the best shots of these three.' Thought Nabiki as she hurries into the house.

"Nabiki wait uh forget it. Well come on in I'll show you my dad then." Said an unenthused Akane.

Akane leads the three into the house taking then into the family room where they are greeted by the eldest Tendo daughter. "Oh welcome back Akane. Oh my, you brought home guest. Welcome to our home I'm Kasumi Tendo."

Ranko steps forward. "Hi I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes School and these are my friends Ryoko Hibiki and Gudako Emiya. We are here to see Mr. Tendo."

"Oh, a fellow student of anything goes. I believe father talked about a friend in the art I go get him for you. He should be at the Koi pond relaxing. Feel free to sit down, relax and enjoy some snacks." Kasumi then leaves to get her father.

The three of them sit down while Akane goes upstairs to put up her bag. A minute later a man wearing a brown gi enters the room with Kasumi. Not long after Akane and Nabiki come back down.

"Ranma my boy you finally arrived. I was worried something must have happened after your father stopped sending me letters. So which one of you are Ranma and for that matter where is Saotome?" said Soun Tendo.

The three look awkwardly amongst themselves before pointing to the pigtailed redhead. "I'm Ranma Saotome sorry about this."

Soun looks at Ranko. "Ah you are cute looking for a boy but I'm sure that's fine come out there." Soun hugs Ranko but feels the protrusion from her chest. He grabs them to feel them. "Uh wait these can't be breast are they? Wait you are a girl?"

An irradiated Ranko curled up her fist. "Yes, what do you think?" Soun after realizing Ranma was a girl promptly passes out. Nabiki then goes over to Ranko poking her breast. "Hmm they are real but that doesn't explain what happened before Saotome."

"Could you stop doing that just get me some hot water and then I will explain." Said Ranko.

After things calmed down and Soun woken up everyone was sitting at the table. Ranko explained to them about their trip to Jusenkyo while holding out the part about Genma's chase which involved his death. She then used some hot water on herself and Ryoko showing them the curse. Ranma then tells them the details over the curse how cold water activates it and hot water cures it.

"So you guys went to this Jusenkyo place and got cursed? What compelled you guys to go there?" asked Nabiki.

"Hey don't look at me and was Pops who led us there. And I have no idea what goes on in his head." Said Ranma.

Soun is crying tears of joy, "Well, either way, this means the School can be joined then. By the way, you didn't exactly say what happened to Saotome so where is he?"

Ranma scratches his head trying to come up with something but Gudako takes over. "Genma Saotome is dead."

"Wait for what? Can you say that again I don't think I heard you right?" asked Soun.

"Genma is dead. He had his head chopped off in a civil dispute with his former wife. Apparently, he wasn't a very good father and some of the things he has done while raising Ranma was so unforgivable it broke the camel's back and she killed him." Said Gudako.

"Oh my it couldn't possibly be so bad that could drive a wife to kill her husband?" asked Kasumi.

Gudako glares at Kasumi causing her to flinch. "That bastard threw Ranma in a pit of cats when he was only six trying to teach him a highly illegal technique called Nekoken which traumatized him. That bastard had sold Ranma off multiple times only to steal him back. He sabotaged Ranma's chances at having any friends just to make him completely dependent on him. And Recently 2 yrs ago I became Ranma's friend even reunited him with his mother only for that bastard to sell me off to this mercenary asshole who put a hole in my chest." Gudako opens her front dress to show the pale skin shaped like a hole between her breasts that causes a gasp between the Tendos. "He also took Ranma to a psychologist to block his memory of ever meeting Ryoga, his mother and me!"

The Tendos were shocked at the news with even the Tendo sisters even sympathizing for the pigtail boy having such a father.

Ranma tries to subtlety whisper to Gudako. "Hey what's the big deal telling them about the Nekoken. I don't want them to know about my phobia."

"Relax I only told them about you having trauma from it. Hey, I promise to make it up to you with any favor for this alright." Whispered Gudako.

Soun who was having trouble believing this had to say something to defend his friend. "I'm not quite sure I believe this. The Saotome I know is an honorable man. He may be a bit underhanded but a good man."

"I'm not asking you to believe me if you wish to learn more about Genma I suggest asking his former wife Nodoka Cougar." Said Gudako.

'Cougar? So Nodoka already remarried. Something tells me this is far more complicated than I thought. Oh, what trouble did you get into this time Saotome?' "I think it might be best to put the issue concerning Saotome aside for now. There is still the issue over joining our schools." Said Soun.

"What do you mean joining schools?" asked Ryoga.

Soun coughs into his hand. "I mean by having both heirs to the Tendos and Saotomes Anything Goes branch come together in marriage." Everyone had the same reaction. "Marriage?" "Ah yes, Saotome and I before any of you were born agreed that one of our children should marry. We have an honored bound contract signed for this." Said Soun.

Ranma stands up abruptly. "A marriage contracts that stupid old man argh!" Ranko shakes the water from her head turning to Gudako. "What you do that for."

"Inside voice I'm right next to you and here this is the contract Genma had." Gudako hands Ranko the contract.

"Why does this contract reek of alcohol?" asked Ranko.

"Uh I wouldn't know?" said Soun trying to act innocent.

"They were both probably drinking when they made this ridiculous contract." Said Gudako.

"Oh, father please tells me this isn't true. I thought mother told you never to agree or sign anything when you are drunk. Mother would be ashamed of you." Said Kasumi.

"Oh, my dear Kasumi I wasn't drinking." 'Actually, I was but this is what caused your mother to tell me to never sign anything again when I'm drinking. When she learned Nodoka's son was taken on their yrs long tip she threatens to kill me when I suggested I take Kasumi on a training trip as well.' Thought Soun.

Soun moves beside Ranko showing her his daughters. "Now moving on Ranma my boy allows me to introduce you your three prospective fiancés. My eldest daughter Kasumi 19 yrs old. Nabiki me second oldest 17. And my youngest Akane 16. Pick whichever one you want."

"You must be joking. Why would I-" said Akane before Nabiki interrupted. "Well, you hate boys don't you."

"Uh what about you then Nabiki," said Akane.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I want this for a fiancé. They don't look like they have any money and that's not beneficial for me so I'm going to pass." Said Nabiki.

Akane looks at her oldest sister Kasumi. "Sorry, Akane I'm not into younger men."

Akane expresses her grievances. "Dad you can't be serious about us having to marry this…thing. I refuse to marry him."

"Thing? I have a name!" said Ranko.

"But Akane he is a half girl so it should be fine." Said Kasumi.

Ryoga claps his hand together getting everyone's attention. "Um, guys shouldn't Ranma have a say in this?"

"Oh, of course, he does now boy hurry and chooses your fiancé so our schools can be joined." Said Soun.

Ranko was obviously getting annoyed with everyone ignoring her concerns. Gudako seeing this intervenes. "I believe this is all too much for one day so how about we give Ranma until tomorrow morning to give his answer."

"Ah, I believe you may be right. A lot has happened today so how about you stay the night Ranma a chance to know your fiancé better. Oh, and your friends can stay too if you want." Said Soun.

"But we have to tell our mothers that we are here first." Said Ryoga.

"Of course we have a phone you can use if you want?" said Soun.

"Oh don't worry about it I already sent both of our mothers a message that we were are planning to stay the night here and they gave the okay here on my phone." Gudako shows her iPhone with the message giving them permission.

"Hmm that's an interesting phone I never saw it before where did you get it?" asked Nabiki.

"None of your business that's where. Now Mr. Tendo can you show us your dojo we could use it to practice and get a breath of fresh air. Ranma could really use it right now." Said Gudako.

"Ah, what a wonderful idea. Akane how about you show your fiancé and his friends to the dojo?" said Soun.

"What why do I have to-" Akane rant is interrupted by Kasumi. "Akane they are I guest please take them to the dojo."

Akane looks to her sister then looks down. "Yes, Kasumi. Come then follow me then." Akane then leads the three to the dojo.

Not long after they arrive at the dojo. "Hmm, this is not a bad dojo. It's more traditional unlike the one at Ryoga's house." Said Ranko.

This catches Akane Attention. "Wait you have a dojo?"

Ryoga shakes his head. "No its just a training room. It just a little bigger than this room is all."

"Whatever this is a good place as any to train?" said Gudako. The three of them start to warm-up with some katas while Akane simply watches them. Once their warm-up was done they square off and lightly spar with one another as they can tell this dojo isn't as sturdy as the training room so no fancy moves.

Ryoga launches a flurry of punches at Ranko. "Hey, Ranko how are you holding up?"

Ranko blocks and dodges Ryoga while launching a few kicks at Gudako. "As well as one who finds out they been engaged to someone since before they were born." Said Ranko.

Gudako blocks Ranko's kicks before sweeping Ryoga's feet which he jumps over. "So not well then, just give yourself some time. Just remember we are here if you need it."

Ranko smiles while now blocking and dodging the other two's attacks. "Thanks, guys but it would help if I wasn't the only one who was splashed."

Ryoga looks confusedly at Ranko at the comment until he was splashed with a water rune. "What why?"

Gudako smiles. "Hey I didn't want you to be left out not being in cursed form is all Ryoko." Ranko couldn't help but laugh which Gudako and soon after even Ryoko joined in. The spar goes on for 15 minutes with Akane watching. She was amazed at how fast they were moving and how they were able to seamlessly switch opponents as soon as they were attacked by the other.

Unfortunately, Akane couldn't shake the nagging feeling involving all these curses especially Gudako. "Wait Gudako I need to know something. I didn't see you splash yourself with hot water like the other two so I need to know are you a really a boy?" asked Akane.

Both Ranko and Ryoko were going to speak up for Gudako to tell her Gudako isn't cursed but she spoke first. "Yes." 'I'm actually being truthful in a sense as I was originally male before being reborn here a girl.' Thought Gudako.

This, of course, angered Akane greatly. "You Pervert! You were in the girls changing room with all of us!"

Gudako scoffed. "Yeah, so what?"

"Just Shut Up you Sicko!" Akane takes out her mallet. "Die you Pervert!" Akane charges at Gudako with murder in her eyes while Ranko and Ryoga try to yell at her that it is a misunderstanding. Gudako stares at Akane impassively as she easily dodges Akane. The redhead is practically running circles around the blue hair girl who is only getting angrier. Gudako getting bored of this closes in on Akane grabbing her hand with her left before grabbing the mallet tossing it away then kicking Akane to the wall is slumping down.

As Akane tries to get back up Gudako stomps on Akane's chest hard. Akane struggles in vain to get the redheads foot off of her. "Get your foot off me you sick pervert!"

Gudako stares at Akane impassively before taking out a thermos pouring a little bit on Akane to show it is warm. She then pours it on herself showing Akane nothing happened. Akane looks at the redhead confusedly. "But how I thought hot water undoes the curse?"

"Simple I don't have a curse. I never did." Said Gudako.

"But you said that you were a boy?" said Akane.

"Yes, yes I am a tomboy but 100% girl." Said Gudako.

"But why then why did you lead me to believe you were a boy?" asked Akane.

Gudako stares Akane right in the eye without an inch of pity. "I wanted to see if you could look past the fact if I was a boy and truly be my friend. Turns out you can't. How disappointing. Akane race or gender doesn't concern me; its one person's strength of character that matters. Ranma and Ryoga are my best friends their curses are not a factor. If I had to choose their lives over mine I would gladly give my life for them." 'After I figure out a way to cheat death of course.' Gudako then walks away from Akane.

A moment later Kasumi enters the dojo. "Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I have the furo ready."

Gudako looks at her school uniform. "I guess after that workout I could use a nice soak. Not to mentions, my uniform is all sweaty now."

Kasumi giggles. "Oh my you are quite the tomboy aren't you? It's actually good to see that my little sister isn't the only one. Allow me to show the way. I'll also show you the guest room you will be staying at."

"Okay then, come on guys." Gudako follows Kasumi with Ranko and Ryoko right behind her.

Akane who was left in the dojo picks herself up leaning on the wall. After hearing those last word from the redhead Akane can't help but feel immensely guilty. 'I can't believe how terrible I reacted back there. I completely lost it back there for a stupid reason. I should have known she was actually a girl. I simply jumped the gun because I saw those other two with the curses and thought she might be too. Sheesh, she took a hot shower with the rest of the girls and I completely forgot about it. I think I might have ruined a good chance to make friends with her now. Damn it I have to figure out a way to apologize and fix this somehow.'

Upstairs Kasumi is leading the three girls to the guest room. As they enter the room they look around seeing that it is quite spacious. "This is our guest room which you three will be staying. The spare futons are in the closet. I'll bring some spare clothes for you after you soak in the furo. Gudako-chan I suggest you go first it wouldn't be nice for a girl to smell. Oh and Ranma-chan and Ryoga-chan I think your curses make you two look cute. I especially like your hair Ryoga-chan though I have to know how does your hair grow to shoulder length when your guy forms hair is short?"

Ryoko looked confused. "I honestly don't know. It strangely does grow in female form but I don't know why?"

"Its simple Ryoko your curse simply knows better than to make a younger version of your mother without her long hair." Said Gudako.

"Well that does sound like Ryogo-chan's mother is an interesting person. Well, I best get going I still have to get dinner ready." Kasumi then leaves the room.

"I guess Ryoko and I will just relax in here for now. Gudako you go ahead and get washed." Said Ranko.

"Sure but you two are coming with me?" said Gudako.

"Gudako we thought we talked about this. We are too old to be bathing together and it would be too awkward never mind the fact you're a girl." Said Ryoko.

Gudako shrugs. "So what you two are both girls too so shut up and come with me. I don't think they have much money so I doubt they have much hot water to go around so to save time and save some for everyone else we're taking it at the same time." Gudako grabs both of them despite their protest dragging them to the furo.

When they finally entered the furo Gudako already starts undressing. Ranko tries to protest this. "Gudako we really shouldn't do this. This isn't like it was 2yrs ago your body is better to let's just say distracting and it's just not proper." Ranko didn't get a chance to protest more as a familiar ring is slipped on her finger with an identical one on Ryoko's as well.

Ranko's blood runs cold at the sight of it. "Gudako how did you get this and more importantly how could you?"

Gudako scoffs. "Stop being a drama queen Ranko its only staying on until we are done soaking in the furo. As for the first question momma, Krista gave them to me."

Ryoko sighs as she too undresses. "Come Ranko there is no point fighting this you should know Gudako by now when an idea gets in her head you can't stop her."

Ranko blushes to see that they are both now undressed entering the furo. Resigning herself she undresses and quickly follows after them. As the three sit on the stools in the shower starting their pre-wash Gudako turns to Ryoko. "You know Ryoko you have the biggest breast out of all of us."

Ryoko blushes at the comment shyly looking away. "Um, thanks I guess."

Ranko looks at Ryoko namely her breast then to her own verifying that they are bigger. A hint of jealousy runs through Ranko. "Wow, she really does have big breast. What the heck is Aunt Krista feeding you Ryo-chan?"

Ryoko shyly tries to hide her breast. "Umm, I don't know."

Gudako gets behind Ryoko squeezing her breast while rubbing her own on the blonds back. "Mhmm, they are almost as soft as momma Krista. You really got your mom's best genes Ryoga-chan"

Ryoko was stuttering uncontrollably unable to say a coherent sentence while Ranko was gawking at the scene. She had mixed feelings having Gudako act so intimate with Ryoko yet she liked how intimate it was especially the view of Ryoko's breast. Ranko who was gawking at the sight hardly noticed her own breast nipples started to tighten at her arousal of the scene. Eventually, Gudako let go of Ryoko allowing them to finish their pre-wash much to Ranko's disappointment.

Warning Yuri scene ahead proceed at your own violation

The three are now relaxing in the warm water of the furo as it washes all their fatigue away. "Aw, I love relaxing in the furo with my best friends. Makes it all the worthwhile." Said Gudako.

"I have to agree with you but Gudako did you really have to play with my breast?" said an emotionally tired Ryoko.

Gudako smirks. "What's wrong Ryoko don't you like my show of affection."

"I'm not sure your suppose to do that." Said Ryoko.

"Oh come on you know you like it. Heck, I know Ranko here enjoyed watching us from the way she was staring." Said Gudako.

"Hey, I wasn't staring. And I wasn't enjoying myself." Said Ranko.

Gudako flashes a wicked smile. "Oh is that right then. Well, how about this then." Gudako goes over next to Ryoko pressing both their chest together. Gudako also subtlety draws an Ingwaz erotic rune on Ryoko back as she straddles Ryoko. "Well, Ranko how about this?"

Ranko couldn't help but gawk at the sight unable to turn away as both girls rub their breast together. Ryoko tries to protest but Gudako's ministrations as her hands roam on her body while she starts kissing Ryoko neck is making her lose all control. "Are you sure you don't like this Ranko?"

Gudako then grabs one of Ryoko's breast and starts sucking on them causing Ryoko to moan. Ranko eyes are wide open as she watches the two. Gudako smiles as she travels up to Ryoko's ear to whisper. "Ryoga-chan I know you want this just give in you know you want me. Come on just relax and enjoy yourself. Before Ryoko could say anything Gudako kisses Ryoko fully on the lips. The feel of the redhead's lips on the blond knocks all reason aside as Ryoko fully returns the kiss as the two make out as both of them grope each other's bodies. 'Ha, that's one down.'

Ranko was blushing uncontrollably as well as having mixed feeling as she felt disappointed that Gudako was making out with Ryoko right in front of her but at the same time excited watching them that she hadn't realized she was touching herself as she was watching the act.

As the two were making out Gudako pulls out of the kiss looking Ranko way to smile seductively as gesture a come-hither sign. Ranko legs immediately moved as if they had a mind of her own as she goes over to Gudako's side. Gudako smirks in triumph as she pulls Ranko in as she draws an Ingwaz rune on her back as well then starts sucking on Ranko's breasts.

Ryoko seeing that Gudako attention is on the other redhead feels a bit disappointed but notices both redheads' tits in full display deciding to follow Gudako's lead and starts kissing and sucking on both redheads tits causing both to moan.

'Man when I came in here I didn't plan this but I glad it came to this. I can't believe how good it feels to have Ryoga-chan suck my tits it is amazing. And making out with Ryoko was nice too especially her tits. Oh, now I need to sample Ranko and see how far this goes.' Thought Gudako.

Gudako stops sucking Ranko's breast as she makes her way to Ranko's lips kissing her body all the way up until she makes it to her lips fully making out with her. Ranko couldn't help but enjoy Ryoko's ministration on her breast as well as Gudako's full-on make-out session throwing all reason to the wind she happily kisses back with lots of tongues as they try to dominate each other's mouth.

Ryoko who was enjoying sucking on the redhead's breast didn't want to be left out as she intervenes in the make-out session kissing Ranko. The lost girl was lost in ecstasy and couldn't tell which redhead was which but didn't care as she alternated between them both. Ranko was surprised at Ryoko's initiative but wasn't affronted by it like she thought she might but welcomed it as she eagerly returned it.

Gudako was enjoying this turn of events not expecting the two to be kissing one another already. 'Man I can't believe they are making out with one another already. Sure they are in cursed form and it's easy to forget who is behind that cute face but still. But then again the Ingwaz rune did help a bit, oh well at least I'm making out with my dream girl Ranma-chan. Now if I only had a dick it would be perfect but oh well I guess I have Ryoga do it fulfilling my Ranma-chan x Ryoga fantasy later. For now making sure they are comfortable with each other's curse forms is the first step.'

Gudako smirks wickedly when an idea flashes in her mind. She was enjoying this lesbian fantasy but stood up sat on the edge of the furo spreading legs giving a full view of her womanhood to the other two girls. "Come on girls' dinner is ready."

The two girls stare at transfixed to Gudako's glistening pussy and like bees to honey they crawled over there and started to first finger it getting a feel of it before Ranko starts licking it. Ryoko unwilling to be outdone quickly follows with equal fever. Gudako, on the other hand, was on cloud 9 as both the redhead and blond eat out of her. It's not long after she orgasms cuming all over the other two with them licking all it up enjoying its sweet taste.

'Oh my god, I can't believe how great it feels to have two tongues exploring my pussy. Forget masturbation this is where it's at. My god, I think I'm losing it and it's only by these two insanely hot girls eating out of me. Makes me wonder if having a dick in me would feel so much better if what I heard was true. I guess I'll experiment with Ryoga first sometime later as I'm not dealing with Ranma's overbearing arrogance until Ryoga fucks Ranma-chan silly first.' Thought Gudako.

Ranko was enjoying eating out of Gudako as he never enjoyed tasting something so sweet before. But she had an urge to do something more but was missing something. Looking at the ring on her finger she tries to take it off. To her surprise, it did as the hot water turns her back into a guy. As Ranma marvels at his body are restored he notices his dick is fully erect and the urge is down below is begging him to do something. See Gudako's glistening pussy being licked by Ryoko he smirks letting instincts guide him. As Gudako is enjoying herself not noticing Rana's dick about to penetrate her another orgasm is about to hit her but just before it could she hears a knock on the door interrupting their fun.

On the other side of the door is Akane wearing nothing but a towel. 'Okay, Gudako should be in here from what Kasumi told me. This is probably my best chance to apologize for how I acted earlier. I really do what to be friends with her so bathing together is the first step to clear so things. It should help hopefully I really like a friend in the art.' Akane opens the door. "Hey Gudako I'm coming in I like to apologize for what happened earlier so I thought maybe we could bath together to help mend things…" Akane looks to the furo staring at the long-haired redhead with her legs open with the blond in-between her legs that had white liquid dripping from her mouth along with Ranma who was about to seal the deal.

The girls and boy were standing still as the silence was pliable and everyone didn't make a move less the peace be broken. Unfortunately, Akane broke it as the sight of this was too much for her to handle so falling back to the routine she explodes in rage. "You perverts!" Akane in her rage rushes them with her Mallet. Ranma and Ryoko retreat to the end of the furo trying to tell her it's a misunderstanding Gudako who was now weak in her arms in legs after having the other two eat out of her could only fall out of the furo to evade the mallet as Akane brings it down on the other two knocking them into the ceiling into the stratosphere.

Gudako who was finally getting up after some of her strength came back and glares at the cockblocking bitch for interrupting her fun. "Akane you have ten seconds to explain yourself on why did you knock my friends into the stratosphere or else I'm going to drown you."

Akane was still riding her rage looks to the redhead. "Those boys were molesting you so I beat those perverts!"

The redhead shakes her head. "You stupid bitch I wanted that to happen. We were experimenting you, idiot. Why didn't you just ask what we were doing before you came in here swinging your mallet like a crazed maniac! They were both in girl form for crying out loud and you knocked them out there in the streets below. If they were knocked unconscious don't you think some bastard might try to take advantage of them and rape them you, stupid bitch!"

Akane after calming down tried to think of a good excuse but couldn't think of one. She did try to at least tell her one of them Ranma was in male form but ten seconds had already passed Gudako didn't feel like waiting any longer so she grabbed Akane by the neck dragging her to the furo dunking her in the water holding her head underneath the water. Akane is struggling to try to get up to gasp for air but Gudako has no pity as she continues to drown the girl. This continues for a minute or two with Akane struggling until she becomes completely still. Gudako seeing that Akane is no longer struggling tosses her on the floor stomping on her chest forcing Akane to cough up the water saving her life.

"Be thankful I don't believe killing my host's daughter that is letting me stay is good manners bitch!" Gudako then leaves the room donning her lancer outfit to find the other two before someone else does. Akane is left on the bathroom floor gasping for air does not believe how close she was to dying moments ago.

About 20 minutes later Gudako had arrived back into the Tendo dojo after beating the snot out of molesters who had found Ranko who was in a muddy puddle groping her and a bunch of wannabe gangsters about to gang rape an unconscious Ryoko with their dicks already out about to perform the deed. Gudako seeing this enraged her and showed no mercy as she just killed the fuckers without a hint of remorse. Ranko who was finally awake watched Gudako make short work of them couldn't protest her action as she was frozen in place when she saw Ryoko about to get raped not quite believing what was happening. She wondered had she been alone trying to help Ryoko would she of reacted in time before they raped her.

Now that both were now awake in their servant outfits with Ranko, strangely enough, wearing Rama's wife Sita servant outfit with her hair now in long twin tails and is trying to cover her exposed bottom as she is only wearing underwear. Mr. Tendo sees the girls enter the house and greets them. "Oh hello, girls I didn't know you left dinner is almost ready. You three look a bit dirty with some of the mud not to mention you are wearing strange revealing clothes? Ah, maybe you should take a soak in the furo the hot water is very relaxing."

Gudako simply glares at Soun. "We were in the furo half an hour ago before your insane daughter came in and knocked both my friends out of the house!"

"Oh, I guess that explains the loud noise then. Uh, don't let that bug you Akane is a high spirited girl. She tends to let her emotions get the better of her but I'm sure it's just playful fun." Said Soun as he tries to retreat from those glaring eyes.

The redhead ignores him leading the other two back into the furo to quickly wash themselves up previous activities completely ruined. Now the three are drying themselves off the other two back being male again. "Hey Gudako can we talk about what happened earlier in the furo?" asked Ranma.

The redhead putting the spare clothes Kasumi left for them which were a white shirt and some shorts. "You mean when that bitch came in here and mallet you two?"

Ryoga just finishes dressing himself in a navy blue shirt and dark training pants. "I think he means when we were ah well kissing and stuff…yeah?" Ryoga looks away blushing.

"Oh, you mean when you two were eating my pussy then." Said Gudako now dressed.

Both boys blush at this but nod their heads. Gudako smirks at them both before seductively wrapping her arms around both their necks bringing both of their heads together close enough to whisper and both of their ears. "So you two haven't had enough yet? So do you want to go another round?"

The two immediately back up to the wall blushing embarrassingly. The redhead giggles at their reaction. Ranma calms down trying to speak coherently. "Um yes I mean no yes I mean maybe…Ah, I'm trying to say ah where exactly does that kind of leave us three?"

"Hmm what do you mean?" asked Gudako.

"Um, I think he means where this leaves our um our relationship at. You know are we dating or just you know." Asked Ryoga shyly.

"Oh, you guys want to know where that leaves us now after we had oral sex then." The two nod. "So what do you two want?" asked Gudako.

The two boys look at each other not certain what to say. Gudako seeing summaries what they are probably thinking. "Okay, you two obviously like me enough that you like to officially date with me correct? They both look at each other than nod. "But I'm supposed to date only one of you correct?" They nod. "So whoever I pick the other is left behind correct?" They both look down sadden fearing what her answer would be but nod. "Hmm, tough choice but I'm not dating either of you." The two immediately look up shocked at her answer.

Gudako looks at their shocked faces then laughs. "Oh, the looks of your faces was priceless. Ah, you should have seen it."

"Gudako this isn't a laughing matter we really like to know what you mean you won't date either of us?" said a sadden Ranma.

"Simple silly I don't want a serious relationship yet so I like us to remain, friends." said the redhead.

Ryoga hearing that she want them to just remain, friends, makes him feel heartbroken but had to say something to her. "But Gudako after what we did earlier you are saying we should go back to being just friends?"

Gudako looks to Ryoga's heartbroken face and decides it's probably best she stop playing with their hearts now and throw them a bone. "Of course not, after what we did it will never be the same again. We'll just have change our friends status of just being friends to friends with benefits."

The two look at her confuses. "What do you mean by friends with benefits?" asked Ranma.

Gudako smirks as she seductively rubs her body on both of the boys. "Simple silly it means we continue doing all the thing we've been doing but with a little extra that being we can start doing more intimate things like kissing one another." Gudako kisses Ryoga fully on the lips. "Maybe even sex." She then kisses Ranma fully on the lips. "And it all has no strings attached as in we are not really dating but we are but no commitments." 'I have to say kissing them both in guy form wasn't all that different when I kissed them in girl-form. It's kind of disappointing but I guess kisses are just kisses.' Thought Gudako.

"Um not exactly sure what you mean by no commitments?" asked Ryoga who was still blushing from the kiss.

"It means our relationship is open. We can still have sex and still see other people if you want. Or if you like we can make this open relationship only involving us three only." Said Gudako

"Ah, I think I like that this way us three can stick together without it tearing us apart I hope." Said Ranma.

"Yes, Ranma it does but you two will probably still fight each other for my attention so for this to work you two have to forge a relationship together too." Said the redhead.

The two, of course, tried denying any involvement with being intimate with each other. "Oh knock it off you two it wasn't long ago you two were making out in girl forms and I know you enjoyed it."

The two blush looking away from each other. Gudako seeing this decides to seal the deal. She uses a water rune on Ryoga turning him into a girl and before she can protest she starts making out with her. Ryoko upon realizing what is happening fully returns the kiss as she happily enjoys the make-out session.

Ranma is left gawking at the two girls making out but can't help but feel excited watching the two. Gudako uses her hand to gesture Ranma to join them which he happily complies. Gudako then starts alternating and kissing both Ranma and Ryoko while subtly strengthen the Ingwaz erotic rune on their backs. Ranma who was enjoying kissing the redhead couldn't help but admire the blond succulent lips so without thinking he kissed her deeply. Ryoko realized who she was kissing but Gudako ministrations on her tits as well as sucking them were making her very horny that she started to deeply kiss Ranma back no longer caring how wrong it is as the feeling she feels at that moment is all that matters.

The three continue their make-out session for another few minutes until they hear Kasumi calling everyone down for dinner. The three finally separate letting themselves breathe to catch their breaths. "Well guys so how did you like our introduction into friends with benefits?" said Gudako.

Ranma is smirking. "Well if it's like this then I'm all in for that."

'Of course, you are you dick you were the guy making out with two beautiful women.' Thought Gudako.

Ryoko shyly looks away. "Um, it wasn't too bad. I think I don't mind doing this again." 'That and this way I don't have to worry too much about losing Gudako to Ranma. That and rather not admit I didn't mind heck even like making out with Ranma in both forms.'

Gudako fixes her hair into a long ponytail. "Well, guys that's enough making out for one day. Come let's get some grub." She then leads them out of the bathroom downstairs.

As they were making their way down Ryoko had to ask. "Ranma what are you going to do about that fiancé thing now that we three are in a well you know."

Ranma is silent as he just remembered about that little problem. "Don't worry about it until tomorrow. If you don't come up with something until then I will okay. After all, we are friends with benefits so we help out each other when we need it." Said Gudako.

Ranma looks to Gudako then kisses her. "Thanks, Gudako for everything."

Ryoko couldn't help but pout at the touching moment the two had. Ranma seeing this couldn't help but think she look cute with her face scrunched up like that. "Aw don't worry Ryo-chan I haven't forgotten you thank you too best, buddy." He then kisses her too. Ryoko couldn't help but blush uncontrollably.

'Ha I knew Ryoko would be the more submissive one but I need Ryoga to fuck Ranko to keep Ranma's ego in line not have Ranma seduce his way into her pants certifying himself as the alpha male. His ego will skyrocket if he bags both of us. I got to step up my game or else Ranma will be the man of this three-way and that I won't allow.' Thought Gudako.

Not long after they enter the family room to sit down to eat. As they sat down with everyone else Akane made sure to sit furthest away from Gudako as the previous drowning was making her wary of the redhead. Other than that they enjoyed Kasumi cooking enjoying every bite. Though they did have to listen to Soun go on about soon uniting the schools but they ignored that. After they finish eating dinner they head back to the guest room preparing to get some sleep.

In the Tendo Yard

Nabiki is making her way to some bushes when she finds a trail of blood. Following it she finds her best photographer Gosunkugi passed out on the ground due to too much blood loss. She grabs his camera looking at the photos. "Hmm, what do you have here Oh ho."

Nabiki looks at the photos of Gudako and the other two girls in the bath showing their intimate activities together. "Oh, these photos are great! I just need to alter their faces and this photos will sell like hotcakes. Unfortunately, this also shows that Akane's fiancé is already in a threeway relationship how to scandalize. Shame too Ranma was a hunk I can see how he caught Akane's eyes but it looks like the redheaded girl slinked her claws in already or perhaps Ranma did in her if this photo proves anything." The photo is of Ranko eating Gudako's pussy with Ryoko.

"Well Gosunkugi nice work as always. Don't worry I'll just call Hiroshi to come to pick you up bye." Nabiki then leaves the camera with the boy and heads back into the house.

In the Tendo's guest room

Now the three are lying on their futons about to get some sleep. "Hey, Ranma I've been meaning to tell you that your servant outfit in female form is cute." Said Ryoko.

"Ah, thanks I guess." Said Ranma shyly looking away.

"Oh my god I know right. Hey, want to know the funny part? Ranko's servant outfit looks just like Rama's wife Sita's outfit. Heck, Ranko was even sporting her look with the twintails." Said a giddy Gudako.

"Wait really?" said Ryoko. Gudako then shows Ryoko a picture of Sita on her iPhone then shows it to Rama. Ranma can't help but groan how alike they are,

"You know I think the real reason you look like that is probably a result of the same curse affecting Rama and his wife." Said Gudako.

This grabs the other two's attention. "Why do you say that?" asked Ranma,

Gudako gets into a thinking pose. "Well, I think you represent the two star-crossed lovers ironically in a way despite your name and looks. If I was being honest I believe if there was a girl perfect for you Ranma beside myself of course then I would say it would be your girl-form. I mean come on who doesn't like Ranma-chan." Ryoko blush at this. "Now what I'm saying is like the curse that affects the two lovers it prevents them from ever being together keeping them apart. In a way, your curse Ranma is symbolic of that as you can never have the redhead girl you see in the mirrors even though you know she is perfect in a way since she is you but still it's both your curse and Rama's curse mocking you both. If Rama saw you transforming between your male in female form he would probably banging his head on a wall on how it taunts him that a version of him and a version of Sita can't exist at the same time."

Both Rama and Ryoko were surprised how deep that was. As well as finding respect for Rama as well as sympathy for his situation. "Man I really feel for the guy. I wish we could do something for him." Said Ranma with Ryoko agreeing with him.

"I know but those two are long dead. Chances are they weren't even able to meet together in the afterlife because of the curse." Said Gudako sadly.

"Why do curses always have to ruin people's lives. What kind of person curses people like that?" said an angry Ryoko.

Gudako sighs. "Simple people who have vendettas against other people and don't care who else gets hurt in the crossfire. Rama actually got cursed by a monkey's wife after he helped his monkey friend in defeating this enemy monkey when he sneaked attacked him. The wife monkey never forgave him for that so she cursed him in revenge."

The other two were quite at that now understand the reason. They may not like the reason but they understand why the monkey cursed him. "Hey, guys if we ever find a way to undo some curses let's try to undo Rama's curse so he can be reunited with Sita." Said Gudako.

"Yeah that's a great idea and maybe gets rid of this girl curse as well." Said Ranma.

"Really Ranma, are you sure you want your girl-side gone for good or Ryoko gone for that matter." Asked Gudako.

Ranma looks to Ryoko. 'I know don't actually hate my female form if anything I like it actually it helps me connect with my mother and sister more over the last two years. It's just everything Pops taught me is still there in the back of my head. And as for Ryoko, I would be saddened if I never saw her again. Sure she is still Ryoga but it will feel like a part of Ryoga I like will forever disappear.' "Um no, I don't want Ryoko to disappear it's just I wished I didn't transform because I was splashed with water."

Gudako looks sadly at Ranma. "I understand Ranma. I hate to have my gender change against my will too so how about I promise to make a rune that will allow you to change at will and not be affected by water?"

Both Ranma and Ryoko look at the redhead with hope in their eyes. "Really." Hey, both say.

"Of course silly its one of the benefits of us being friends." Gudako then winks before going over to them kissing them on the forehead. "Well, guys time to go to sleep now we can worry about everything else tomorrow." The redhead gets back on her futon then slowly drifts off to sleep.

The other two soon follow after glad they had the fortune of meeting Gudako who seems to always have a way to fix any problem they come across.

Somewhere else in the Throne of Heroes

A redheaded young looking man can't help but strangely feel that the day he will meet his precious wife will be closer now than ever. Not quite sure why he feels that way but hope is reinvigorated in the hero that he will meet her again very soon. "Sita wait for me, my love. I will find you soon I promise!"

Another hero bearing a red mantle with silvery white hair not too far away sees a young looking redheaded man and hears his declaration. Looking back he couldn't help see another image of another redheaded young man with golden amber eyes once declaring he would continue to endlessly pursue her while she waits endlessly for him.

The broken hero couldn't help but crack a small sad smile at that memory. "I'm sorry Saber I don't think I can find you anymore. I'm not the same young man you met before. I'm not even sure you would even recognize me even if we met again even though I met versions of you in the grail wars they hadn't met the younger me yet and it hurts every time I see you but know you will never recognize me. I no longer believe in my dream anymore so I know I'm no longer worthy to meet you anymore."

The broken hero hears a call knowing it's from Alaya as a portal open up for another job he must do that further tramples on his former dream. Knowing he can't fight it he steps through the portal but not before saying one last thing. "I'm sorry Saber." With that, the red mantle hero disappears where only death and despair is his only companion.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted to put more but I want to update my side story again once or twice before I come back to this.

Other than that I plan on have those last two characters at the end of the chapter have a role in the next crossover story. The latter more than the former for obvious reasons and I sure you figured it out who they are even without me saying their names. Well, thank you for reading and Merry Christmas.


	21. Chapter 20 Enter Kuno

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Sorry for the late update I was distracted doing side projects. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

Tendo Dojo

3rd POV:

As the redhead began waking up she noticed that she was hugging something very warm and comfortable. She then noticed something was wrapped around her body. Opening her eyes to find out what it was Gudako noticed she was laying next to a body but not just anybody it was Ranma's.

Slightly lifting up her head the redhead sees she is on Ranma's futon and not just her but Ryoko was on the other side of Ranma being held the same way as she was. Gudako was confused about how that happened. Checking herself to make sure her clothes were still on and hadn't lost her virginity no matter how tainted slime monster be damned.

Gudako was gratefully rewarded to that her clothes were still on so it was safe. 'Honestly, what was I thinking like I would have had sex and not know it happened. Seriously, I'm not like one of those stupid party girls who get drunk then have sex with some stranger.'

'But that still doesn't answer the question how both Ryoko and I ended up in the same futon and I doubt Ranma would do this. This looks more like a setup for another gag where the female protagonist finds herself sleeping in the arms of the male protagonist only to react badly slapping him; so typical Rumiko antics.'

'If I had to guess I would suggest Nabiki did this as we're positioned in a picture perfect for a very sexy photo shoot. Oh well, I guess it's no big deal besides I got a nice view of Ryoko's breast barely contained in her shirt.' Thought Gudako.

'Aw screw it might as well have some fun.' Gudako crawls over to Ryoko sliding her hand over her body kissing on her neck all the way down to her breast sucking them. Hearing Ryoko's reaction as she moans but hasn't woken up yet excites her. She continues fondling Ryoko's breast then goes all the way down to her pants pulling them down before proceeding to take her underwear off.

Now the redhead is greeted to the sight of Ryoko's glistening pussy. She gets a few licks savoring the sweet taste. 'Mmph taste really sweet. So this is what pussy tastes like. I'm going to enjoy this.'

Just as Gudako was about to take another lick Ryoko wakes up. "Huh what the? Why do I feel strange and…Gudako what are you doing there?"

Gudako looks to Ryoko smiling. "Oh, nothing Ryo I'm just enjoying a little snack just sit back and relax."

Gudako then goes back to eating Ryoko's pussy causing her to moan in pleasure until she orgasm.

"Wait… Gudako I don't think you should be doing that. It feels kind of weird." Said Ryoko.

Gudako stops what's she was doing crawling up to Ryoko kissing her body all the way up until she reached her face kissing her fully on the lips which surprised Ryoko for a second until she happily returned it. "What's wrong Ryoko I was just showing you some of my affections for you."

Ryoko blushes. "Sorry, Gudako I just was caught off guard. I didn't expect to be well you know down there."

Gudako smiles wickedly. "Sorry Ryo I guess it was unannounced but when I looked at how sexy you were laying next to Ranma I just had to make you mine. That and I was curious about what a girl tasted like down there."

"Wait Ranma" Ryoko looks to her side noticing that she is indeed next to Ranma on his futon. "How did I end up on his futon?"

"Who knows who cares. I just want to play with you a bit more before Ranma wakes up." Before Ryoko could respond Gudako pulls down her shorts and panties before standing over Ryoko's head sitting on her face. "Here Ryo enjoys my pussy while I enjoy yours; I know you enjoyed eating out of me." Gudako then lays her face between Ryoko's legs and starts eating out of Ryoko's pussy.

The redhead's glistening pussy hanging over Ryoko was too enticing never mind the waves of pleasure from her pussy so she happily enjoyed the redhead's sweet pussy as well. The two continued eating out of each other for and dozen or so minutes before Ranma was stirred awake due to the noise.

Ranma wakes up groggy rubbing his eyes wondering what the racket is about until he turns to the noise and is greeted to the sight of two hot girls eating out of each other. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Gudako stops eating Ryoko's pussy for a minute to address Ranma. "Oh, nothing much I thought I like to try eating out of Ryoko here. Come over here Ranma sees Ryoko's sweet pussy for yourself."

Ranma curiosity won out as he watched the two activities. He sat down next to Gudako looking at Ryoko's glistening pussy. Gudako then sits back up but keeps her rear above Ryoko allowing her to keep eating her. "Hey, Ranma like to sample our banana split Sunday special today?"

Ranma was too transfixed on Ryoko's pussy as part of him said no because Ryoko is a guy but most of his manly side said yes. Before he could decide the redhead leaned next to him kissing him fully on the lips which he returned with full fever groping her breast before she leaned back out. "Come on Ranma she is already busy eating me so enjoy this bountiful meal." Gestured the redhead.

Ranma no longer able to hold back starts licking Ryoko's pussy enjoying the sweet taste before full on eating out of her. Ryoko too busy enjoying the amounts of pleasure going through her didn't realize Ranma was down there nor cared as she was enjoy lapping up the redheads pussy.

They continued this for a couple more minutes until the door slid open with Kasumi walking in. "It's time to wake-up you three. I have you dried clothes and…oh my sorry for interrupting!"

The three stop what they were doing to look at the eldest Tendo daughter standing in the room. "Oh good morning Kasumi thanks for taking care of our clothes for us."

"Oh yes, I'll just leave them here. I just came to tell you breakfast is almost ready. I guess I'll be going now." As Kasumi makes to the door to leave Gudako gets up and grabs Kasumi by the hand before pulling her into an embrace.

"You know Kasumi I can help with any sexual frustrations you are having if you want?" said Gudako.

"Umm thanks for the offer but I'm not into girls. I think I should get back to the kitchen I need to make sure Akane doesn't try to make anything without my supervision." Said Kasumi.

"I was talking about me. I'm saying I can help you get a man you might be pining for but are reluctant to go after. I may have heard a rumor that a certain doctor likes you. Maybe I can help you two hook up?" offered Gudako.

"Wait you mean Dr. Tofu? Oh no he isn't interested in me he is just like to act all funny when I'm around is all." Said Kasumi.

"Oh really now. But tell me Kasumi if he did ask you out would you be inclined to go out with him." Said Gudako.

"Umm well if he did I wouldn't mind but I have to take care of my family." Said Kasumi.

Gudako shakes her head. "Oh, Kasumi you should have to spend 24/7 of your life taking care of your family. You have a life of your own and you shouldn't have to waste it. Spend some time for yourself or else you will be miserable later in life being all alone and no your family will have to move on your sisters will eventually move out and your father well I don't know about him but your life is far important."

The redhead lets go of Kasumi while she thinks of Gudako's words for a minute. "Thank you for your concern Gudako-chan but I'm perfectly happy the way my life is." Kasumi then leaves the room heading downstairs.

The other two who were just lying down were confused about what that was about. "Umm Gudako what was that about?" asked Ranma.

Gudako shakes her head. "Oh it was nothing come on guys we should clean ourselves up real quick then gets some breakfast; we still have school today."

Ranma falls back down. "Oh come on! We still have to go back to that boring school!"

"Come on Ranma it's not that bad." Said Ryoko.

Gudako giggles before walking over to Ranma and noticing a bulge in his pants. Getting a wicked idea she pulls down his pants grabbing his stallion stroking it. "Wow hey there what are you doing with that!"

"Oh, nothing I'm just trying to wake you up." Gudako then strokes faster before deciding to use her breast to rub against his stallion giving him a titty fuck.

Ryoko was getting jealous that Ranma was getting Gudako's attention but noticed how embarrassed Ranma was and decided to capitalize on that. Crawling over to his side kissing and licking his chest while she placed her hands on his balls giving him gentle squeezes.

Ranma was squirming under their ministrations completely at their mercy. Ryoko enjoyed seeing Ranma like this as she is more used to seeing him acting arrogant all the time. Eventually, Ranma reaches his max as he orgasms spraying his cum on both Gudako and Ryoko.

Gudako who got the most on her breast and near her mouth instinctively licks it. She is astounded how delicious his cum tasted and couldn't help but start licking it up. Ryoko who got some on her seeing Gudako do so did the same out of curiosity. Like Gudako she couldn't help but want more after how delicious it tasted. She helped Gudako lick up the rest on her breast before the attention of the two was on Ranma's dick. Deciding to get it from the source they both started sucking on his cock both takings turns deep-throating his cock.

Ranma felt he was on cloud 9 the way he felt with them both on his cock but knew he was at their mercy not that he cared. Not long after he orgasm again over both of them. By the time the two licked the cum clean off themselves the high, they were riding calmed down letting them think clearly again.

'Oh crap, I just gave Ranma a fucking blow job! Have I completely lost my mind? I was trying to mess with him not this. Damn it I need to go clean myself up after this.' Thought Gudako.

Similar thoughts were going through Ryoko mind as well. 'Oh my god, what have I done? I just…with Ranma's…arrgh! My pride as a man is tarnished.' Thought Ryoko.

Ranma, on the other hand, had a goofy expression on his face. 'Man this is the life of mine is awesome. I'm so glad I'm in a friend with benefits relationship. The benefits are paying off already damn it's good to be a man!'

Gudako gets back up putting her shorts back on. "Okay, guys I think we got way too carried away here. Let's just get washed up already. She quickly grabs the distraught Ryoko heading to the furo. Ranma seeing this quickly follows after them. "Hey, wait for me!"

The three head to the furo to quickly wash themselves before getting dressed for school. While in the furo as they were getting dressed the redhead was fixing her hair. "Hmm, long hair or should put back in its usual style? Guess I put it back to normal. Maybe when I'm older I'll wear my hair long." Gudako then uses her rune to make her hair short returning to its normal length before putting her hair in a side ponytail.

Turning to her friends both boys are now fully dressed. "Hey Ranma we are going down to eat so eventually you'll have to tell Mr. Tendo your answer."

"Yeah guess your right but I already know my answer. After what happened yesterday and especially this morning I definitely choose you two." Said a happy Ranma.

Ryoga and Gudako blush at the compliment. "Aw, you're making me blushes. Okay then let's go and Ryoga splash yourself. I want both of Ranma's main ladies at his side when he tells Mr. Tendo his choice."

Ryoga was about to protest but the look he got from both Gudako and Ranma convinced him they needed him for this. So conceding he splashed himself turning into Ryoko. "Okay, Ranma-kun I'm ready." Ryoko said in a very cutesy voice as she held him on his left side of his arm.

Ranma was pleasantly surprised that Ryoko was acting so cute. Gudako really liked how cute Ryoko was acting choosing to mimic Ryoko's actions she held Ranma by his right arm. "Okay, Ranma-kun we're ready."

Ranma could help but smile at his two best friends. "You two are definitely the best thing that ever happened to me. Okay, guys its show time."

The three make their way downstairs to the family room where everyone was sitting just about ready to eat as Kasumi was setting up plates. The moment the Tendos saw the three together arms in arm Mr. Tendo had a look of worry. Nabiki had a knowing look, Kasumi blushed as what she saw earlier was still fresh in her mind, and Akane had a look of confusion on her face.

"Ah, Ranma my boy I'm glad to see you up. Did you sleep well?" ask Soun nervously.

Ranma smiles right back at him. "Oh, I slept like a baby. It was especially relaxing with these two beautiful ladies at my side."

Soun gulps now worried about the relationship between the three and how that will affect the joining of the school. "Um, that's good to hear. Come sit down Kasumi is about to serve breakfast."

The three sit down together on one side of the table with Akane being next to Ryoko. Nabiki sitting in across of Gudako, Soun across from Ranma and Kasumi being at the head of the table passing out the food.

As the group was happily enjoying their breakfast the Tendos were greeted to the sight of the blond and redhead feeding the pigtail boy his food in a sugary sweet way. "Here Ranma-kun tries this, it's very delicious." Said Gudako.

Ranma happily eats the food the redhead feeds him. "Mmmh your right it is delicious thank you."

Ryoko then grabs a cup of fresh hot tea giving it to Ranma giving him a cutesy smile. "Here have some hot tea to wash it down Ranma-kun. But be careful it's hot."

Ranma happily accepts the tea drinking it down. "Aw, that hit the spot thanks Ryoko."

Kasumi thought their interactions were sweet. Nabiki was neutral while Akane was confused why Ryoko she knows is a boy is acting so girly. Though inside Akane felt a bit jealous that Ryoko who was a girl seemed to be acting more famine than herself know boys would go crazy for her.

Soun, on the other hand, was getting more worried about how those three were interacting with one another thought now was time to get Ranma's answer concerning his fiancé. "Um, Ranma my boy I believe I gave you enough time to think over who will be your fiancé now. So how about it who among my three daughters will be your fiancé."

Ranma wipes his mouth composing himself before staring straight at Soun. "I have come to decision already. The one I want as my fiancé are these two women right next to me."

The redhead raises an eyebrow at that statement while blond looks at Ranma confusedly. Soun stutters at the statement. "But the contract says for you to marry one of my daughters, not those two. It's what Saotome and I agreed to."

Ranma shakes his head. "Sorry, Mr. Tendo but I can't marry any of your daughters. These two are my best friends. They've been there for me far more than my own father ever was. When I was with my Pops it was always training and traveling. We never stayed in one place long always on the move so I barely made friends and even if I did we left soon after so I ended up forgetting them."

Ranma lowers his head down a moment then raises it up smiles and wraps his arms around the two girls pulling them close. "But then I met these two. For the first time, I had real friends. I learned I didn't always have to act manly all the time, that I could act my age, That I could choose what I wanted to do instead of listening what my Pops says and enjoy life. They helped reunite me with my mother, meet and get to know my little sister and be part of a real family. These two girls have done so much for me and you're asking me to honor an agreement before I was even born when my Pops had been making a similar agreement without my consent only to break them. Sorry, but my friends taught me to choose my own path and the path I choose is with these two at my side."

Ranma then kisses both Gudako and Ryoko fully on the lips showing how serious he is with his decision. The Tendo had various reactions to this with Kasumi commenting how cute they are together. Nabiki taking pictures to sell for later, Soun was crying about the schools not joining; and Akane "Wait what kind of relationship are you three in?"

The redhead turns to Akane. "Isn't obvious, we are in a 3-way relationship. Though we aren't officially dating we are in a friendship with benefits relationship."

Akane's face turns red. "A three-way relationship with the three of you? That just sick, especially for you two!" Akane points to both Ranma and Ryoko. "Aren't you supposed to be a guy as well? Why are you making out with another guy!"

Ryoko blushes. "Um well I still not completely used to the idea but I don't want my friendship with Ranma ruined because we are both pursuing Gudako. I don't want everything to be torn apart due to jealousy. So even if it means I have to be the girl sometimes and even make out with Ranma I'll do it as this way our friendship stays intact; besides I am getting used to kissing Ranma and it's not too bad."

This cause both Ranma and Gudako to smile at their friend with Ranma planting another kiss on the blond with even more passion. Akane was having a different reaction. "That's just so wrong! Two guys shouldn't be doing that;, especially with a girl. Relationships should only be with a guy and a girl."

The redhead giggles. "Ah, I see you are more traditional Akane. I guess considering your upbringing makes sense you adhere to normal values. Well too bad we three are going to keep this relationship up. But I do wonder Akane are you mad because of our relationship or are you jealous that you can't have Ranma as your fiancé?"

Akane's face goes bright red. "What! Why would I want a sick freak that turns into a girl and makes out with boys like that as a fiancé?"

The redhead shakes her finger. "Tata name calling Akane seriously? You really are a tsundere Akane; you should really watch what you say Akane you can say some really hurtful things when you're angry and that can hurt people."

Gudako then fires a water rune at Ranma turning him into a girl. "Honestly Akane how could you call a girl this beautiful a freak." Before Ranko could complain about being drenched Gudako kisses Ranko fully on the lips while groping her breast. She continues to do this for about three minutes before pulling out then gesturing Ryoko to take over. Ryoko smiles at a chance to make out with the second redhead and immediately grabs Ranko in an embrace going into a full make-out session. The sight of this was too much for Soun so he fainted.

"Or maybe Akane it's because you're jealous in how beautiful we all are? I mean come on both Ryoko and Ranko got bodies far superior to you and they are supposed to be boys. Let's be honest your completely inferior to us; that's why you feel threatened by Ranma. Ranma is both handsome as a boy and beautiful as a girl; so Akane what does that leave you? The answer you have absolutely nothing." Said a smug Gudako.

Akane gets red hot angry. "I'm not jealous of any of you freaks! Why would I care who that sick bastard is dating you two for!"

Gudako laughs. "Well isn't it obvious. Ever sense Ranma first showed up in class every girl has been drooling all over him calling him a dreamboat and rebel. You Akane kept staring at him in class and don't think I hadn't noticed that. When we sat for lunch together you went directly to Ranma your attention fully on him talking to him about martial arts something you both like."

Ranko and Ryoko stop making out to watch the redhead. "I think it's obvious you have no interest in any of the boys at school but as soon as someone with similar interest like you came along you jumped on that bandwagon even inviting him directly to your house. And no it wasn't because you wanted to invite a fellow student of anything goes, no it was to impress him with your own family dojo showing you have similar interest that you were better than the other girls; that you could strike your claim on him before any of those other girls."

Akane stutters. "Y-our delusional if you think I would do something so shameless and underhanded like that! You make it out like I'm some love sick school girl!"

Gudako smirks. "Honestly what you do during your spare time is not my concern. What I want to know is why should Ranma marry any of these girls? What benefit will he get out of this that's worth the trouble?"

Soun then wakes up from his fainting episode. "As I said the contract Saotome and I signed said one of our children will marry uniting the school. After that Ranma would then inherit the Dojo where he will, of course, help Akane sire an heir he will also teach new students of the way of anything goes."

The redhead had an are you serious face. "Seriously, that's all. So all he is getting is to knock-up your daughter and to take over this rundown dojo that hasn't had a single student in years."

Akane, of course, didn't like the knock-up comment while Soun was on damage control. "I may not have said it quite so crudely but that is the gist of it. But I'm certain Ranma can learn how to run a dojo; I'm sure he will make a great training instructor."

Gudako shakes her head. "If that is all then what is the point if we can easily provide Ranma his own brand new dojo. Our families are part of the Cougar family and they are loaded. The Hibiki's already got a nice new house that's almost a mansion due to that money. Not that the Cougar's needed to but they loved their daughter Krista Hibiki and wanted what was best for her even though Mr. Hibiki works as an Archaeologist and Krista herself is a Fashion designer so they already make lots of money."

At the news that Ranma and Ryoga come from money Nabiki's eyes light up now seeing the boys turned girls in new light or value. "Um so in wealth how much are you talking about?"

Gudako turns to Nabiki already knowing what the greedy girl wants. "The Cougar's wealth which Ranma is now part of due to his stepdad Kazuma Cougar is comparable to the Kuno's family wealth and no you can't try to seduce Ranma as she is already part of this trinity. But Nabiki I'm sure I can offer you a very high paying job in consolation considering you are quite the information broker even though you're in high school."

Nabiki's eyes narrow as she is in full business mode. "What type of job are you offering? If it is to use me as your own information broker then you need to know I don't come cheap."

Gudako smirks. "Oh I know but I'm not worried about the money considering you're still just taking money from high schoolers with the most money you get from a rich client by the name of Kuno. I can help you get real money and not that pocket change you normally get or that bone Kuno throws you."

Nabiki smirks. "Hmm interesting you have my interest but how about you tell me how I would get if I worked under you."

Gudako then reaches behind her back to subtly take out money from her inventory then places it on the table in front of Nabiki. Nabiki looks at the money then picks it up counting it; as she finishes her eyes widen. "This is 200,000 yen ($1805.76). Okay, you have my full attention."

Gudako smirks evilly. "Good I propose you become an intern of sorts working with an underling of mine that works as my spymaster. I like for you to learn everything you can from her. Understand that the business she deals with is the illegal kind as she deals with the criminal underworld." 'As well as demons in the underworld which you'll soon learn about.' "She also runs a few businesses some legal and some of course illegal. But she can help you learn how to be a business owner. I guarantee you'll be able to make 200,000 yen every 2 weeks if you accept this job you just have to sign a contract that guarantees your loyalty to me; oh and you can keep the money consider it an investment."

Nabiki thinks about it. 'Hmm, 200,000 yen is a lot of money especially if I get it every two weeks. If I get this intern job I'll be dealing with the criminal underworld not that I'll mind but the chance to be my own business owner making my own money does sound very tempting. But there is still that contract?'

Soun, of course, hearing his daughter being offered to work in the criminal underworld he was not happy. "Now wait there you are not offering my daughter a job to be a criminal! I am the head of this household and I forbi-,"

Soun is interrupted with a crimson red spear press to his throat. "SHUT UP FOOL! You have no right to talk! You Soun Tendo are a sorry excuse of a father! I did some research on you and your family before getting here Tendo. I already knew about another branch of anything goes reading one of Genma's letters he was planning on sending you as well as from Nodoka telling me about you. And I have to say you are a complete disgrace of a man! The moment your wife died Tendo you fell apart. You stopped teaching at your dojo, you stopped working, you stopped being a father!"

Soun in a desperately tries to explain himself under threat of the spear at his throat. "Umm, now it isn't simple as that. I was going through a hard time, I was suffering through depression because my wife died you wouldn't understand."

The redhead glares menacedely at Soun. "I understand that you had 3 daughters you were supposed to be taking care of. Your number 1 priority as a father was taking care of your children! But instead of that you just sat there crying like a little bitch while your two eldest daughters stepped up taking over the role of mother and breadwinner. Your eldest Kasumi is now a surrogate mother to your family; she should be either attending a University or already married starting her own family. Nabiki is as I said before is an information broker, she also extorts people; and this is all to help pay the bills and groceries. Now tell me Tendo what the FUCK have you done!"

Soun starts to panic trying to come up with something to explain himself but can't come up with anything as he falls to his knees. "You're a complete disgrace Tendo! Your wife would be ashamed of the coward you have become! Your inactions possibly ruined your eldest daughters future and your second daughter's path has been altered from being a normal school girl to an extortionist. As for your youngest, she is already on the path to be a man-hating bitch! You truly fucked up your children's lives you fucking disgrace of a man!" yelled Gudako.

Soun soon starts crying knowing most of it was true as they were thoughts in the back of his head for the longest time. Kasumi the kind angel that she is seeing her father in this state tries to comfort him. Akane is angry that the redhead insulted her father but is disappointed that her father easily broke down. Nabiki on the other hand barely pays her father's current state any mind. "Hmm, I need time to think about your offer. Could I have a copy of this contract I need to sign to study over it?" asked Nabiki.

Gudako dematerializes her spear before smiling at Nabiki. "Of course I keep a copy of the contract with me at all times." She then hands Nabiki a copy of the contract. "But understand all terms of the contract are non-negotiable even with your silver tongue I won't budge on any of them especially considering you will be benefiting greatly if you accept."

Nabiki smiles back. "Thank you I sure I'll give you my response soon enough."

Kasumi coughs to get everyone's attention. "Gudako-chan I believe it would be best for everyone if you and your friends kindly leave."

"Don't worry I was already planning to. Thank you for letting us stays over. Come on boys we are leaving, we have to get to school anyway." Gudako then makes her way out of the house with the other two quickly following behind but Ryoko does bow before the Tendos out of courtesy before leaving.

"Who did that redhead bitch think she is? Nabiki you're not actually considering that bitches offer are you? I mean come on she admitted she is a criminal for god sake." Fumed Akane.

"Akane I know you don't like her but this is a lot of money; especially if I got this every two weeks. This could solve a lot of our problems Akane." Said Nabiki calmly.

"Nabiki I don't want my little sister becoming a criminal." Said Kasumi.

Nabiki shakes her head. "Sorry, Kasumi but too late for that I already had some dealings with the Yakuza when we almost were evicted from the house due to all that debt."

Kasumi had a look of shock. "But I thought you had your friend Kuno take care of it?"

"I'm sorry Kasumi I lied. I couldn't get him to cover it as his allowance didn't cover how much money we owed. So I got money from the Yakuza by doing a few odd jobs for them that helped them take out a few rivals. I unfortunately still have to work with them giving them information on certain individuals and groups of people. But the money is good and it helped pay for a few things we were in much need of." Said Nabiki.

Hearing this Soun couldn't help but fall further into depression. 'I truly failed our daughters, my love. Due to my own inaction, my own daughter now works for the Yakuza. The redhead girl was right I am a disgrace.'

Akane looks at Nabiki worriedly. "Sis, you're not really involved with the yakuza are you?"

Nabiki looks sadly at Akane. "Sorry little sis but unfortunately I am. Now if you'll excuse me I need to look this over, this might help me get from under the yakuza and get freedom for my own even if it means working for Gudako girl." Nabiki then heads upstairs to look the contract over before heading to school.

Kasumi turns to Akane. "Akane you should start getting ready for school now. I'll take care of father." Kasumi helps her father up taking him to his room.

Akane watches her sister escort her broken father. 'Damn it, it's all that bitches fault dad is like that. I don't care what I have to do but I swear I beat that redhead bitch. I don't care if she is stronger than me I promise I will get stronger to defeat that bitch!' Akane then heads to her room to get her bag getting ready for school.

Nerima Streets

After the three martial artists left the Tendos they are now making their way to school. "Hey Gudako don't you think you might have been a bit too mean?" asked Ryoko.

"No, they needed to hear that as they've been tiptoeing around the subject for far too long. Their father is barely a father he needs to get his act together or else I'll buy his dojo out." Said Gudako.

Ranko looks at the redhead confusedly. "Buy his dojo? Wait, how did you get so much money anyway?"

"Remember when I was kidnapped by Cain? Ikiryo and I still got paid on those jobs not to mention we took a little extra from the vaults those criminal cartels had." Replied Gudako.

"Oh, but how much money do you have and what kind of job are you offering that Nabiki girl?" asked Ranko.

"Don't worry about how much I have and I will eventually tell both of you about what I need her to do eventually. I still trying to set everything up." Said Gudako.

"Alright, Gudako we believe you. You haven't led us wrong yet." Said Ryoko.

"Yeah, but can we go get some hot water; I don't want to go to school as a girl." Said Ranko

"Sure guys I'm sure there is a clinic nearby where we can get some hot water follow me." Gudako then leads the other two to find a nearby clinic. After a few minutes of searching they come across a clinic called Acupressure Acupuncture Moxibustion.

"Acupressure Acupuncture Moxibustion; isn't that when they stick all those needles on your body?" asked Ryoko.

"I think so I can't remember exactly. Well, let's go in." Gudako leads the way in with the other two following close behind.

As the three enter the receptionist area they see an old lady at the desk. "Um excuse me is there any chance we can get some hot water real quick my two friends need it." Asked Gudako.

The old lady looks up from the book she was reading. "Hmm, hot water you say? Sure I can heat up some hot water. While you wait do any of you need to see the doctor by any chance?"

"Oh no, we're fine. Thanks for asking ma'am." Said Gudako. The three then sit down in the waiting room.

After a couple of minutes, the old lady calls them over with the pot of hot water. They give the lady their thanks and just as Gudako takes the pot a hand grabs Ranko's shoulder. Ranko turns to see who grabbed her shoulder only to see a skeletal face which immediately scares her as she jumps into Ryoko's arms.

"Oh pardon me. Oh nothing to worry about my dear, this is just Betty my skeleton." Said the man.

'What the? How did he sneak up on me without me knowing? I didn't sense him at all.' Thought Ranko.

Gudako the approaches the man. "You must be the young handsome doctor I heard about, Doctor Tofu correct?"

At the comment, Dr. Tofu rubs the back of his head embarrassedly. "Handsome, umm I'm not sure about that maybe average. So what brings you, three girls, here? I haven't seen any of you before. Do you need a checkup by any chance or injuries that need treatment?"

The redhead shakes her head. "No, we're just here for some hot water and before I forget the redhead is Ranma and the blond is Ryoga and I'm Gudako." Before Tofu could ask why the other two have male names Gudako then pours hot water on both Ryoko and Ranko transforming them back to their male forms.

Tofu's eyes widen at the sight of the transformation. "Did you two just change genders? How did you do that? Does it have to do with the water, how complete is the transformation, and can I offer to give you two an examination for medical purpose of course."

Ranma and Ryoga hide behind the redhead from the doctor who was very interested in their curses. "Sorry, Dr. Tofu we have to go to school now, perhaps later. Let's go guys" Gudako makes her way past Dr. Tofu leaving the clinic with Ranma and Ryoga close behind.

After a couple of minutes running to the school, they make it to the gate to the school. In front of it, the see a bunch of students that look like they are in various sports club. "Hey isn't that the same group of students Akane was fighting yesterday?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I think they are." Replied Ryoga.

The group of students then notice the three. "Hey, it's the new students that came here yesterday." Said one of the boys.

"Sweet that means the hot redhead girl is here. Hey you think we should try fighting her like we normally do Akane to try and get a date with her?" asked one of the Kendo club boys.

"Well, Kuno said only those who can defeat Akane could date her so I'm sure the same applies for the redhead too as she is a martial artist too." Said another baseball club boy.

"Well, men what are we waiting for! Charge!" yelled one of the boys.

The group then makes a beeline for Gudako. Ranma and Ryoga were about to step in but Gudako gestured them to hang back as she got it. As the hoards of boys are about to reach Gudako she merely stands there with her arms crossed not moving. Just as one of the baseball club boys had his bat ready to attack the redhead he noticed that unlike Akane who is already charging at them the redhead still wasn't moving so when his bat was about to hit the redhead in the head he immediately stops with many of the other boys doing the same seeing that the redhead was simply standing there.

The various sports team boys then stand there confused until one of them speaks up. "Okay, what gives? Why aren't you fighting us?"

Gudako stares at them with a bored expression. "Why should I? I have to go to class the same as all of you. Can't we do this after school or something?"

One of the soccer club boys rubs the back of his head. "Umm, but we have after school activities like sports practice."

Gudako groans. "Oh fine you want to fight so badly here." She raises her hand charging it up with ki before fire huge ki blast at the boys. The various sports club boys couldn't react fast enough as the blast hits them head on causing an explosion knocking them all out.

"There we're done here, come on you two let's get to class." Gudako then leads the other two to class.

A few minutes later Akane arrives at the scene surprised that the usual band of boys are already unconscious. "What the? What happened to them?"

"…Re-d…head g-irl." Mumbled one of the unconscious boys.

Luckily Akane heard him. 'So Gudako did this? Strange I feel conflicted. I'm glad I didn't have to fight these guys again but they turned their attention on her. I can't help but feel like I was dumped somehow.' Shaking her head Akane is about to head to class but Kuno wearing his usual kendo outfit holding a rose dramatically.

"Ah, the fair Akane Tendo; a pleasant morning we're having don't you say." Said Kuno.

"Oh, upperclassman good morning." Said Akane in a bored tone.

"If you wondering about why your usual warm-up buddies are on the ground another girl with fiery red-hair came through. She was truly a magnificent sight." Said Kuno.

Akane eyes widen at how Kuno talks about the redhead. "Wait by any chance have you fallen for this girl." Akane was hoping desperately he has to finally be rid of the annoying samurai wannabe.

Kuno chuckles. "Truly at the mere sight of her I knew she had stolen my heart; I had to make her mine. But don't worry my fair Akane Tendo I still have enough room in my heart for both of you."

This, of course, irritates Akane. 'So much for getting rid of the creep; but hopefully most of his attention will be on that redhead now.' Before Akane could sneak off Nabiki walks up to both of them.

"Good morning Kuno baby. Are you trying to woo my sister again?" asked Nabiki as she now stands in front of the two.

"Nay Nabiki, I was just telling Akane about my new fiery hair goddess." Said Kuno.

Nabiki smiles at this. "Oh you mean Gudako then. Well, I let you know I acquired a few very lewd pictures of that goddess you were talking about. And they are the exclusive very expensive kind"

Kuno's attention is now fully on Nabiki as he closes the distance between them holding her hand. "I must have these photos you are talking about. I must have them!"

"Not so fast Kuno. Now understand this photo's I taken some will be the normal price as she is clothed like this one." Nabiki shows Kuno a picture of Gudako in her gym clothes. "The more expensive ones which are normally doubled priced the exclusive ones are actually nudes and they are tripled price as she is with two equally attractive women in the pictures."

Kuno's nostrils start to drip a tinge of blood. "Nudes I must an um preview of one of these pictures to validate this claim especially with these two other women before I decide to give you that kind of money."

Nabiki then shows a picture of the two redheads and blond girl washing themselves during their pre-wash. Kuno's nose bleeds fully at the sight of all three of them. "Oh Kami two fiery red-haired goddess and a fanged blond goddess as well! Nabiki who are these two other visions of beauty?"

Nabiki smile widens further. "You know my usual price Kuno baby."

"Yes yes, whatever you want! I need to know as well as those…beautiful photos!" Kuno starts taking out wads of cash giving it to Nabiki.

Akane at this point was done with this exchange. She may have hated how her sister conducted business but knew her family needed the money; which of course brings back the offer Gudako gave Nabiki. She really didn't want to think about that especially knowing what her sister's choice will be. The worst part was how useless she felt about the whole thing knowing her sister will choose the path that gains the most money so their family will be better off thus leaving her unable to truly contribute to their family leaving the burdens on both her sister's hands yet again. Shaking her head she heads to class hoping the rest of the day won't be too bad.

Gudako POV:

After making our way through the throng of student we find ourselves back in class again. I also noticed a few of the boys in class were also missing. Most likely they were part of that group outside now taking a dirt nap. Oh well, not my problem.

We didn't have to wait long until Hinako started the class just as Akane made it just at the last second. As for class, it drowned out as usual with the teacher Hinako lecturing us with us taking notes.

I'm pretty much tuning her out as I already know the subject. Honestly, at the moment all I can think about is what the heck have I been doing until now? I mean really sure I trained hard these last 2 yrs after my kidnapping. Even as going as far as getting the training room turned into a gravity chamber thanks to both mommas Krista and Scathach shishou so that the boys and I can train like the Z-Fighters. Although the gravity can only go as far as 20x normal gravity and so far that seems impossible to even train at. We so far only reached 8x gravity with the adults reaching as far as 14x and they can barely move with that weight which is why they mainly train at 10x and sometimes 12x.

It seems that we can only get so far using Dragon balls methods as we are still constrained to this world's rule that only bends so far. Unfortunately, it doesn't bend nearly as far as the Dragon ball universe so no obtaining power equal to that of a Super Saiyan. Well, on a side note I did finally master the Kaioken. After 2yrs I can go as far as 5x Kaioken. Got to love to have a trump card like that, but I do feel a bit guilty withholding this technique from Ranma and Ryoga.

I know I showed them the technique enough times over last the 2 year as I was training to master it. The fact both Ranma and Ryoga have been begging me to teach them the technique all year especially Ranma. I guess I should teach them I only withheld it so I have a leg up over them making me stronger. But now after thinking about it, that was really selfish and shallow of me.

Well, at least training them will be fun especially when they exert themselves too much as I did before. Maybe I should have Nightingale stand by as their emergency medic? That would certainly scare them. You know speaking of Nightingale reminds me that 2 yrs ago when we first tried to take on a 5-star servant after Ranma convinced me that we were ready to take them on. Honestly, I was still riding the fact I had my Lancer Alter form so thinking with that I could beat a 5-star. Oh how badly we were proven wrong.

I still remember when I tried to skewer Florence Nightingale with my tail in alter form only for her to grab my tail then like the Hulk she bashed me repeatability to the ground before throwing me through a wall then shooting me with a hail of bullets. She then turned her sights on the boys; I'm actually not sure what she did but their screams of agony were not a good sign. When she finished with them she threw them next to me completely bandaged up then she stood over us holding a chainsaw. All I and the boys could do was panic at our soon be killer but lucky for us Scathach shishou tagged along and stopped her. The strange thing is they actually talked it out and after Nightingale agreed to whatever Shishou suggested the reality marble around us collapse bringing us back to the real world.

The weird thing that happened after that was Nightingale was still here with us somehow. Scathach then told me I needed to give 3 certain items to Nightingale as payment for sparing our lives and to borrow one of the Holy grails. I did so without questions handing over a Heart of a foreign god, a spirit root, a Crystallized Lore and a Holy Grail. Shishou then used the grail to mix the three items turning them into a red blood-like liquid in the cup. She then gave it to Nightingale to drink. Nightingales form than changed with that black shroud gone making look normal not a shadowy pale imitation of herself.

I'm not sure how but it looks like Nightingale is alive again or in a state similar to how Gilgamesh was revived in Fate Stay Night. I'm not sure how it was that Nightingale was able to convince Scathach to help her or even how she still had her mind was still sane enough to communicate and ask for the exact items she needed, Oh that's why she is notoriously stubborn and tends to do whatever she wants not listening to anyone so of course the blacken state didn't affect her as she already insane in her own sane way.

Well after Nightingale was restored to life Scathach had her treat us as a form of punishment for losing and man did Nightingale's way of treatment hurt. When we finally arrived home we were fully wrapped in bandages like mummies.

Florence Nightingale ended up staying with us for three months as our personal nurse. Her methods were a bit extreme but she wasn't a half bad nurse; it also helped she was hot as all fuck. Luckily I eventually convinced her that her medical practiced was heavily outdated and that she should go back to Medical school I mean nursing school to get caught up to date. Nightingale, of course, wanted to go back to school in her homeland so momma Krista had her family mainly her brother Straight Cougar take care of her legal documents to get back to the U.S of America as he was a U.S citizen.

I have to say Uncle Cougar was immediately smitten with Nightingale the moment he saw her and wasted no time flirting with her; I honestly not sure if he has even a chance with that stubborn woman but I wish him the best of luck bagging that sweet ass. She is without a doubt a 10 out of 10 so every man out there will be after her.

Of course, while I was lost in thought I didn't realize Ms. Hinako noticed this and took out her coin zapping me with her chi or ki draining technique. I barely kept myself from collapsing on my desk from the sudden loss of half of my ki. I'm glad that my ki is far higher than Ranma ½ cannon selves ever had or else I will be dried up as a husk.

The fact Hinako noticed this that I wasn't showing the normal signs. She also looked confused as she was looking over herself now that she was in her oh so sexy adult form. I say from the feel of her ki she now has an overwhelming amount of ki bursting through her now. There is a good chance she'll last longer in her adult form now. I wonder if my ki is a good substitute for that strange goldfish she got in the manga that allowed her to stay in adult form. That actually reminds me why I hated how Ranma went out of his way to get rid of the fish so Hinako wouldn't have the power of her adult form just so Ranma can keep his ego of being the best. Honestly, its reasons like that I hated male Ranma.

Hinako than turns her attention to me. "Gudako mind telling me why are you not paying attention in class? I hope my class isn't boring you?"

Shaking my head to get my mind out of my thoughts. "Sorry, Ms. Hinako I was lost I in thought. But never mind that I have to say your adult form is looking good." Many of the boys nodded their heads agreeing.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Said Hinako.

"Hehe sorry, Ms. Hinako but you know I have a shishou who taught me a lot of things concerning runes. She is very good at fixing certain problems even ones concerning the body so I think she can help with your form transformation. She might be able to make sure you can stay in your adult form indefinitely if you asked her for help; though she isn't here right now as she is traveling but I can inform you when she gets back." I said.

Hinako had a look of surprise before thinking about it for a minute. "As interesting as your offer may be you still weren't paying attention so you are standing in the hall while holding two buckets of water and Ranma that goes double for you don't think I don't see you sleeping over there." Ranma then quickly wakes up not sure what was going on. "And Gudako thanks for the advice I might pay this shishou of yours a visit sometime should she come back."

After that, she pointed me outside which I went picking up two buckets with Ranma following in tow with buckets as well. Now both of us are just standing in the hallway like a bunch of morons.

Ranma then nonchalantly turns to me. "So what are you in for?"

Looking at the fool he is even grinning. Unfortunately, before I could even retort another fool comes running over here carrying buckets of water.

Kuno then throws his bucket of water at Ranma forcing him to dodge. "I forbid it! Never Ranma Saotome !"

Ranma has a look of confusion on his face "What the heck are you talking about?"

Kuno's face had a look of rage. "I will never accept your engagement to Akane Tendo especially with you taking two fiery red-haired goddesses and a blond fanged goddess as your concubines!"

His outburst, of course, attracts everyone's attention with them opening the glass windows to watch the show. "What an engagement with Akane!" yelled one of the boys.

"How could you Akane! You said you hated men!" said one of the girls standing next to Akane along with everyone else.

Akane, of course, tries to defend herself. "What, no I'm not marrying him! This engagement was done between my father and his and Ranma already turned it down so it has nothing to do with me!"

One of the boys standing next to Ryoga sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness for a second I thought…hey, wait a minute he also mentioned that redhead girl and two others. Is he already dating three other girls that lucky bastard!"

Ryoga who was getting tired of the group walks up next to me and Ranma. "Hey, guys are you okay?"

"Yeah doesn't worry about it Ryoga we're fine," I replied.

Kuno takes notice of Ryoga. "Oh, I see you're the bandanna boy Ranma's accomplice who not only holds the fair redheads heart but two other beautiful girls as well!"

Hmm, it looks like this is when Kuno first learns of Ranma's engagement. I guess Nabiki must have sold information of both my relationship with them too with their girl-forms as icing on the cake. Might as well clear a few things up. "Um, upperclassman just to clarify the other girls are Ranma's sister Ranko the redhead with the pigtail and Ryoga's sister Ryoko with blond hair wearing a bandanna around her neck. We are all in a group relationship with certain benefits that couples have if you know what I mean."

The boys all gulp at this. "Benefits? Damn those guys are lucky three girls over them." Said Daisuke.

"But wait isn't one of those girls each one of their sisters? Wow, they are in one of those damn those guys are lucky." Said Hiroshi.

"But that means the redhead girl, as well as two other hottest, are already taken. Damn it life just isn't fair!" complained one of the boys. The other boy also shared the same sentiment.

"Tell me about it. That redhead already took the two dreamiest guys here! Life isn't fair!" said one of the girls with various girls agreeing.

This, of course, angers Kuno even more. "You depraved boars! Have your sick machinations have no bounds than to drag your own sisters into your depravity!" Kuno then turns to me. "Oh don't worry sun-eyed girl I will save you and the pigtail girl and the bandanna girl. Ah, but where are my manners allow me to introduce myself!" Before any of us could interrupt him Kuno goes on. "I am the upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, junior group E. Captain of the Kendo Club. I am the undefeated star of the High School fencing world. But my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Strangely enough, a thunder sound rumbled as well as a bolt of lightning past the window. Everyone was confused about how that could possibly happen.

"Blue Thunder? I thought he calls himself the Shooting star of Furinkan High last week" said one of the boys.

Kuno then starts attacking Ranma. "Hey watch it! It's too dangerous to fight in here! Follow me!" Ranma then starts leading Kuno away with Kuno fast on his heels. "That I shall! And don't think I forgot about you…"

"Ryoga Hibiki." Said Ryoga.

"Ah yes Hibiki. Now I'm off."

As they run off the rest of the students give chase hoping to enjoy the show. "Come Ryoga lets watch Ranma." I then run after Ranma with Ryoga following close behind.

Ranma makes it to an open window jumping out of it with Kuno doing the same. "Let's go outside follow me!"

"Fear not!" Kuno replied.

"Hey this is the third floor!" yelled one of the students.

"Ha no sweat, I can handle a fall like this easy…Argh!" Ranma is surprised as he looks down seeing a pool of water.

"Boy, they are lucky there was a pool of water there." Said, one boy.

"Yeah real lucky those bastards." Said another boy.

Both opponents fall into the water causing a big splash. Ranma now Ranko is underwater trying to get out before anyone sees her curse. Unfortunately, Kuno wasn't far behind as he is swimming after her.

Knowing what will happen next I grab Ryoga. "Come on Ryoga we have to help Ranma keep his secret let's jump down."

Ryoga nods then scoop me up carrying me bridal style surprising me and everyone else. The boys glare at Ryoga envious of him while the girls glare at me probably jealous on how I got all these boys fighting over me. Ryoga then jumps down away from the pool landing roughly yet handling me with care before letting me down gently.

"Um, thanks Ryoga. Warn me next time you do that okay. You surprised me there now let's go." I then run in the direction where the other two are at with Ryoga close behind.

Ranko who was almost to the end of the pool was about to jump out of the pool to make her escape but Kuno's persistence catches up and grabs her. "Ranma Saotome I fight on!"

Kuno struggles to hold on to Ranko and he grabs her chest. He hesitates noticing breast. This, of course, angers Ranko greatly that a man had touched her. "Pervert!" She then grabs his head throwing him out of the pool she quickly jumps out and luckily for her Ryoga and I make it to her with Ryoga using his bandanna extending it turning it into a blanket then quickly covers Ranko with it.

Ryoga then whispers into Ranko's ear. "Tactical retreat Ranko I handle the rest go."

Ranko nod grateful for the help then follows me into a tree. It looks like the students barely noticed the transformation. When I looked back at Ranko I noticed her holding her chest trembling. "I can't believe that pervert touched me!" yelled Ranko.

"Relax Ranko I know it never feels right for someone to touch you like that and feel disgusted especially if it is a stranger. Only people really close to us should be able to touch us and not feel disgusted." I then wrap my arms around Ranko hugging her.

"Thanks, Gudako I really needed that." Said Ranko.

While I comforted Ranko Ryoga was waiting for Kuno to get up.

3rd POV

Kuno was on the ground confused. 'Strange I could have sworn I saw another girl down there. Hmm I certain I felt breast.' Kuno gets up looking around seeing only Ryoga. "Hibiki, where is that coward Saotome hiding."

Ryoga takes out his umbrella. "Don't worry about him I'll be fighting you now."

Up in the classroom windows, Akane was still debating whether she should intervene or not. "Should I help Ranma? I can get him some hot water but Gudako and Ryoga already down there. And I really don't want to deal with her so I guess I'll just continue watching."

Back with Ryoga and Kuno

Kuno is angry his opponent refuses to come out. "That cowardly wretch! Bah, he is no man. He is no Man!" Kuno then attacks Ryoga who easily counters it before ramming his fist into Kuno's midsection knocking the wind out of him then hitting him on the head with his umbrella.

"Well, that was easy," Ryoga observes Kuno who twitches before standing up. "I fight on!" yelled Kuno.

Before Kuno could attack Ranko jumps down from the tree drop kicking Kuno obviously angry about the no man comment. "Okay, I'm not going to hang back and take this! Come on I can take you on any time."

Kuno gets back up. "Ah, the pigtail girl we finally meet. Should you defeat me I will allow you to go out with me."

"Not in your dreams!" Ranko is about to attack but a red blur comes in-between them blowing them back. Gudako wrapped in crimson red aura stands between the groups before releasing her Kaioken. "Okay, guys we played long enough. We have to go back to class now. Kuno Ranma fell unconscious when he fell in the pool. Since your fight was interrupted we'll continue at lunchtime. And Kuno to make things interesting we'll wager something. If you beat Ranma Ryoko and I will go out with you but if you lose you have to do something for me without question!" said Gudako.

Kuno chuckles. "Hmm, that's not a bad offer if all I have to do is defeat that coward Saotome and I get two of the three beauties. I accept your offer. I see you ladies at noon." Kuno then walks off dramatically with cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.

Ranko looks at Gudako in shock. "How could you bet both you and Ryog-I mean Ryoko in that deal?"

Gudako merely smiles at Ranko. "Simple Ranko I have absolute trust Ranma will save the day beating the idiot Kuno right Ryoga?"

Ryoga snorts. "Of course I believe Ranma can win. If he doesn't I'll never let him live it down."

Ranko couldn't help but smile at her friend's unconditional belief in her. "Thanks, guys you're the best."

Gudako then has a mischievous smile. "Hey, Ryoga how about you carry Ranko back to the school so we can switch her out with Ranma. It's the gentlemen thing to do."

Ryoga returns the smile. "Of course Gudako your right." Before Ranko could protest Ryoga scoops her up carrying her bridal style then Gudako jumps on his back riding him piggyback.

"High Ho bandanna boy!" happily said Gudako acting like a cowboy or cowgirl.

Ranko is of course embarrassed by this and tries to get out of his grip but can't but she stops noticing Gudako's and Ryoga's joyful laughter. The warm atmosphere caused her to ease into his embrace feeling comfortable finally even joining in their laughter as it was very affectionate. Ranko was simply enjoying her time being with her two best friends in the world to care about how embarrassing her position was anymore.

Back at the classroom window, the student was starting to head back to class. The boys who saw the exchange down there were jealous of Ryoga to have two redheads' girlfriends and couldn't bare to watch anymore.

Akane who was watching the three of them running back with the redheads carried by Ryoga. She was feeling a bit jealous of how happy the three were together wishing she had something similar to what they had. She takes one last look at the pigtailed redhead. "He looks happy despite being carried around like a princess. I really don't know what to think about them. At times they seem very arrogant especially the two redheads. Then they are having the most fun of their lives. I just don't get them." Akane then heads back into the classroom.

Not long after Gudako and the others make it back to class with Ranma back in male form. The rest of class went by fast until finally, it was lunchtime. While everyone normally headed to the cafeteria they instead headed to the field as Nabiki had already organized a betting pool for Ranma's and Kuno match. The event even had a banner showing the winner gets to date both Gudako and Ryoko. As it stood Nabiki was going to make a lot of money.

In the field, Kuno was waiting for his opponent. He didn't have to wait long as Ranma walked onto the field with Gudako and Ryoko in toll both wearing cheerleader outfits.

Kuno glares at his opponent. "I see you finally showed up coward. For a moment I thought you turn tailed and ran. No matter you will be no match for my prowess."

Ranma scoffs. "Yeah yeah keep talking. Will see who talking after I win."

Gudako then hands Ranma a bokken. "Here Ranma use this. I know you don't need it but you should beat him at his own game showing him he isn't as strong as he thinks he is."

Ranma takes the bokken. "Thanks, Gudako I guess showing the guy some humility will teach him a lesson as you did me. But I got to know why are you two in those outfits not that I mind of course."

Gudako smiles as she grabs Ryoko holding her close. "It's simply silly we're your cheer squad. It only makes sense we cheer for you to show you our full support; Right Ryoko."

Ryoko face turns bright red due to the embarrassing clothes she is wearing. "R-right, Ranma just know we will always be there for you so get out there and kick his butt!"

Ranma smiles back then gives them a quick hug. "Thank you guys for everything." Gudako and Ryoko then head a bit far away from the field to not get in the way.

"I hope you're done cause soon both those two will be going out with on a date with me." Said Kuno.

"Keep on dreaming pal. The only thing you will be dating will be my bokken to your face." Replied Ranma.

Off on the side, Gudako along with Ryoko were giving a cheerleading cheer shaking both their Pom Poms and their ass. "Go Ranma you can win. Give me an R!" Gudako poses in an R form.

"Give me an A!" Gudako and Ryoko pose together to form an A.

"Give me an N!" Ryoko poses in N form.

"Give me an M!" Gudako poses in M form.

"Give me an A!" Gudako and Ryoko pose together to form an A.

"What's that spell...Ranma!" Their routine, of course, drew a lot of the boy's attention as they stared at them especially when they shook their asses.

"Gudako are you sure we have to do this? Everyone is staring right at us." Said a very embarrassed Ryoko.

"Yes, Ryoko we need to get used to having a lot of people staring at us without freezing up. Trust me I'm doing this for you as much as I'm doing it for myself." 'Truly I'm still suffering stage fright and only you at my side is calming me down. I really need to get over this.' Thought Gudako.

It looked liked Kuno had enough waiting and went on the offensive. Kuno closes the distance trust his bokken at incredible speeds attacking Ranma who easily uses his own bokken to block his attacks. Kuno then tries an overhead strike on for Ranma to counter it knocking Kuno back then striking Kuno in both his arm and leg.

Kuno then looks at Ranma in anger. "Enough time to finish this Atatatatatatatatatata!"He jabs his bokken at Ranma at high speeds only for Ranma to easily block them then returning the favor by jabbing Kuno in the stomach hard knocking the wind out of him before using a horizontal slash to knock Kuno back a few feet on the ground.

The crowds of students were surprised that Kuno was being outclassed as he was indeed the best in school. Nabiki in the crowd smirk watching the fight-happy knowing most students betted on Kuno so knowing she will make a nice profit.

While Akane who was watching in the crowd was surprised in how powerful both opponents were with their bokken. 'I can't believe how fast their moves were. In all my fights with Kuno, he never showed this much speed with his attacks. Was he holding back all this time?' thought Akane.

Back with Gudako and Ryoko, they continued to cheer even louder doing some dances together that really worked the crowd to their act. Ranma momentarily watches them admiring both of them for cheering him as he feels his confidence boost up. Turning back to look at Kuno he sees him struggle back up. "I fight on! **Senpū-Ken** (Whirlwind Sword)" Tatewaki spins his sword at Ranma in small circles, creating a small whirlwind and blasting it at the pigtail fighter.

Ranma is initially surprised at this as well as everyone else but Ranma calms down channeling ki into his sword causing it to glow bright blue before holding his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards Kuno. **"** **36 Caliber Phoenix!"** This attack uses the air itself to slash Kuno's hurricane destroying it then hitting Kuno head on cutting his sword in half leaving a bloody horizontal slash on his chest before finally collapsing in surprised.

Everyone was first shocked that Kuno created a whirlwind of wind but when Ranma easily destroyed it with a blade of wind they were speechless. Especially now that it looks like Ranma won proving he was the better swordsman.

Of course, when Ranma saw Kuno fall down bleeding he was worried that he may have accidentally killed him but luckily Gudako was already running to Kuno's side flipping him over using her healing runes and healing mystic codes to close up his wounds.

Ryoko goes over to Ranma's side. "Ranma are you okay you look like you saw a ghost."

Ranma turns to Ryoko. "Oh yeah, I'm fine its just I almost killed Kuno right there. I used too much power in that last attack."

Ryoko puts an arm around him. "Relax Ranma you didn't kill him. Besides Gudako is here she will heal him and everything will be fine. Don't beat yourself over it. It was an honest mistake we'll just have to train on how to hold back some more on weaker opponents."

Ranma smiles at Ryoko. "Thanks best buddy I needed that. Let's check on Kuno now." The two walks over to Gudako's side looking over Kuno noting the bloody cut was closed up leaving only dried up blood.

"That's should do it." Gudako turns to Ranma. "Relax Ranma he will be fine in no time. The cut wasn't that deep anyway. Even had we left him there he would have survived on pure stubbornness."

"Thanks, Gudako that is a relief." Said Ranma.

It's not long that Kuno wakes up and realizes his chest hurts. He then looks up seeing Gudako, Ryoko, and Ranma around him. "Argh did I win by chance?"

The redhead shakes her head. "No, you lost. I had to heal the wound on your chest that left that scar. At least on the bright side, you have a cool scar out of it."

Kuno sits up looking at his chest noticing the scar then remembers what happened with his bokken being cut in half. He then looks down in shame. "I see you won our fight Saotome that I cannot deny. Now, what is it you wanted me to do for you as per agreement if I lost?"

The three look between themselves with the redhead gesturing to Ranma to let her handle this. Ranma concedes. Gudako turns to Kuno. "Now don't feel too bad Kuno senpai. Now for our reward Kuno I ask that you simply become our friend."

Kuno looks at the redhead in surprise. "Wait what? You actually just want to be friends with me?"

Gudako gives him a heartfelt smile. "Of course Kuno senpai, you are strong so if you started training with us you can definitely get stronger becoming a stronger swordsman. Besides the reason, I'm asking this is because I noticed like Ranma when I first met him from just his eyes you are really lonely. You don't actually have any real friends you can talk with do you? Well don't worry just stick with us and you'll learn how to make even more friends okay." Gudako then holds out her hand for Kuno.

Kuno is, of course, surprised this happened as no one ever asked to be his friend before much less a girl. "Does this mean I still have a chance to date with thee?"

Gudako chuckles. "No silly I'm already in a relationship of sorts with this two. You don't have to date a girl Kuno so you can have a friend. Just take my hand we can hang out sometimes and train together. If it's any consolation I have a sister her name is Ikiryo so if you want you can try to date her but I suggest you try to be her friend first or else she'll simply ignore you."

Kuno nods his head then grabs her hand as she pulls him up. At the moment he grabbed her hand Kuno couldn't help but feel like a heavyweight that had been weighing him down was gone and now he was finally under the sun's warming light especially with him gazing at Gudako's amber gold eyes.

As Kuno stands up he stumbles a bit due to the pain on his chest but Ranma helps him. "Come on Kuno lets take you to the nurse's office." Said Ranma.

The group of four then head back to the school to drop Kuno off while all the students outside were still cheering how awesome the fight was even though most of them lost their bets. Nabiki was already collecting her money while her minions handled the crowd.

Akane in the crowd was still shocked in the display of skills both fighters possessed. But she couldn't help but feel insulted that Kuno who she had to fight at school numerous time had actually never fought her seriously. Her victories now feeling hallow like a sham. She grits her fist. 'How did things come to this? Has Kuno really been this strong all this time? If so then what of those other boys were they holding back too trying to mock me? And what was that redhead going on about making Kuno her friend? No, what I don't care to know. If she wants him she can have him. Hopefully, he'll leave me alone now.' Akane then stomps off angry but not quite sure why she is angry herself.

Gudako POV

After dropping off Kuno at the nurse lunch time was over so we went back to class. The rest of the day, of course, droned on until finally school ended. That I was grateful for as I getting tired of school; with all this school I think I need a break so maybe another lost adventure is needed.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. I like to actually recruit another Ranma side character to my cause one I know I can make completely loyal to me. I think its half past time I pay Konastu a visit. That boy kunoichi will definitely make a great tool in my arsenal as my personal ninja. Shirokuro may make a better kunoichi but she is loyal mainly to momma Krista so I need my own.

Beside momma, Krista told me about them having a gourd of drown girl water from Jusenkyo so using it on Konastu will definitely help with his gender identity. Well, actually I think him more as someone who should have been born female so yeah.

Well, now I find myself walking beside Ranma and Ryoga back home where I planning tomorrow will take our small trip to obtain my little kunoichi before an unappreciative Spatial girl takes advantage of him.

3rd POV

The three martial artists are now making their way home when Ranma turns to the redhead. "Um Gudako, why did you ask that idiot to become our friend?"

"Um yeah Gudako I was wondering that too he doesn't seem the kind of person you like to hang with?" asked Ryoga.

"He isn't but he has potential to be a master swordsman under the right tutelage so making him stronger will give us another strong sparring partner. And don't worry I don't like him I just certain I can turn him around making him a decent person. And when I mean me I mean Ikiryo when I have her deal with him." Said Gudako.

Ryoga scratches his head. "Um doesn't that seem to be mean to dump the guy on your sister?"

"She is part succubus so learning how to lead some boys on is good training for her. Besides she got plenty of beautiful demon girlfriends that might throw Kuno a bone. It also helps that he is rich so yeah." Said Gudako.

Both Ranma and Ryoga merely shrug just going with it. Gudako then turns to both of them. "Oh yeah, tomorrow we're going on a training trip so get your bags ready because I'm also training you both in how to use my special move the Kaioken."

This gets both their attention. "Really you'll teach us!" they both chorused.

"Yes, you two I realized I was being selfish keeping the technique from you. I was feeling inferior to you guys so I made this technique to stay stronger than you both. I now know how wrong that was sorry." Said Gudako.

Ranma and Ryoga then hug Gudako. "Hey, you don't have to apologize about anything. You don't have to teach us if you don't want to." Said Ranma.

"Yeah, Gudako you have nothing to apologize about." Said Ryoga.

Gudako sniffs. "Thanks, guys but I still like to teach you. After all, we're in friends with benefits after all." She then kisses both of them.

After the kisses, they continue on their way until they make it to the point they have to split up to reach their individual houses. "Okay, guys best we tell moms about our training trip tomorrow. I'm actually going to stay at Ranma's house today as I need to tell Ikiryo some stuff she needs to do while we're gone. Ryoga you think you can get home by yourself?"

Ryoga looks disappointed that Gudako not coming home with him but understands. "Don't worry I'll get home just fine but I'm not sure I'll be able to convince her of the training trip."

"Don't worry about it just tell her it was my idea and tomorrow I'll explain when we pick you up." Said Gudako.

"Okay, then but I'm still not sure it will work." Said Ryoga.

The three then say their farewells then head on home with Ranma and Gudako going together. It's not long they reach the house going inside being greeted by Nodoka. Nodoka being glad she gets to have both Ikiryo and Gudako home at the same time. For the rest of the day, the girls spend their day trying on new outfits Nodoka bought for them. Gudako also convinced Ranko to join in as well for the fun of it.

After the sun went down it was time for bed with Gudako heading to her shared room with Ikiryo. With the two girls in bed, the two redheads start discussing tomorrow. "Okay, Ikiryo tomorrow I need you to take my place in school which shouldn't be hard for you. The only one you can tell who you really are is Kuno as I need you to be his main friend and training instructor. I need you to make him a better fighter as I know Scathach trained you the same as the rest of us as well so you know both spearsmanship and swordsmanship to a degree." Said Gudako.

"Um mistress do you want me sleeping with him as well?" asked Ikiryo.

"No friend zone the fool. I rather not have a version of me with that guy. I just know I can take advantage of this fool. You can teach him to be a better fight while making him a student of anything goes. I know we weren't trained by an anything goes master but due to our training with Ranma I say we are students by association and besides I'm certain the Grandmaster will appear soon enough and I plan to beat him and take the title from him. I still have plans for the troll, after all, I like the little pervert. I just can't wait to unleash him on the Amazons when I make him my thrall." Said Gudako.

"Understood mistress." Said Ikiryo.

"Now Ikiryo what did I tell you to address me by again?" asked Gudako.

"Oh right sorry Oneechan." Said Ikiryo.

"Good now that's better now be a good pillow while I relax on your squishy boobs." Said Gudako. The two girls then relax into bed as they start to drift asleep knowing tomorrow will start another adventure for them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's been a while since I did this story. Just so you know Gudako has no plans to stay in the Ranma-verse for too long. She intends to gather resources she needs then interact with some of the characters and defeat certain powerful Ranma-verse foe than head to the next world on her list. So no I'm not doing every wacky encounter Ranma encounter in the manga in canon as Gudako would simply kill any annoying pest in here way unless they benefit her. Which is why she is recruiting Nabiki. Though that's more pragmatic to get someone like that as an ally than an enemy.

Other than that n FGO new I did obtain Merlin this news year. I still think it was a dick move to bring him only a few days after christmas when most of my money was running out those bastards. I didn't even get Caster Gil or Enkidu because of it. And the recent Gacha simply screwed me over wasting over $200 dollars on shit! Oh, Gacha how I despise you.

Also, I'm going to work on my third side project besides this one as that one will be more action pack. While this one is still a bit slice of life at least until I get them away from Nerima for a while then the carnage begins.


	22. Chapter 21 Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: I like to say sorry for the mega late update. I was trying to catch up with my backlog of games and bench watching movies and t.v series. This chapter is a bit slow but I'll try to get back on the saddle next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Cougar Residence

3rd POV:

The Next Day

As the Sun starts to rise morning comes to the Cougar Residence. In the redhead's shared room both girls were quietly resting until one of them stirs awake. Gudako sits up leaving her comfortable boob pillows yawning stretching her tired limbs.

Looking over to her bedmate she gently shakes them awake while groping her boobs. "Ikiryo, its morning time to get up."

Ikiryo stirs awake while absentmindedly pushing Gudako's hands away. "Fine, I'm waking up just stop groping my breast Hera-IS."

Gudako looks at the other redhead confusedly wondering who this Hera-IS is as Ikiryo sits up rubbing her letting her eyes get into focus as she looks at Gudako her face goes bright red realizing she who she was talking to.

"Oh, mistress-I mean Oneechan! Sorry I mistook you for someone else." Hastily said Ikiryo.

Gudako waves it off. "It's fine Ikiryo besides now I'm curious who this Hera-IS is so who is she?"

The tan redhead blushes thinking about one of her demon friends. "Well, Hera-IS is one of my demon friends Lust senpai introduced me to. She is an Ice dragon/demon hybrid. She also has two other sisters and they all look somewhat identical. I'm sure you probably like them as they are a lot of fun to hang with."

Gudako gets into a thinking pose. "Hmm sounds like she must be an interesting person to meet. I guess I'll be meeting her soon enough hope she is really hot."

"Oh don't worry Oneechan she and her sisters are very beautiful that would easily satisfy your taste. But the only problem is that two of them really like sex a lot so it might be a bad idea to let them meet Ranma or Ryoga as they would try to seduce them if not outright sleep with them." Said Ikiryo.

"So two very hot nymphomaniacs now that I like; if they are as hot as you say then I won't mind having my boys take them for a spin especially if I get front row seats. But enough about that how about we get up and go give Ranma a nice wake-up call." Said Gudako as she smiles mischievously.

The tan redhead returns the smile. "Of course Oneechan I'll lead the way."

The two get up from their beds heading to Ranma's room. As the two redheads enter the pigtail boy's room they notice the room is slightly messy but not too much just a few clothes lying on the floor.

As the two approach Ranma's bed they see him sprawled out on his bed snoring. Both redheads giggle at the face Ranma makes as he is sleeping before they both climb onto his bed getting under the covers getting ready to surprise him.

The sleeping pigtail boy starts to stir awake as he starts to feel too warm but heavy things on top of him. As he tries to sit up he can't as the two objects under the cover keep him down. Noticing the giggling under the covers he pulls the covers and is greeted to the sight of both redheads lying on top of him barely dress showing a lot of cleavages.

"Morning sleepy head did you have a good night sleep?" asked both the reads at the same time.

Ranma rubs both his eyes. "Wow, I'm seeing double. I must still be dreaming if I'm having dreams like this."

Both redheads giggle. "Oh if this is a dream then I'm sure it's one you'll never want wake up from." Gudako crawls over to Ranma's face seductively while the tan redhead rubs her tits on his body further exciting him. Gudako then reaches his face as she leans down about to kiss him. Ranma seeing this happily closes in to enjoy the soon to be make-out session but just as their lips are about to make contact the redhead grabs his nose making a bloop sound. This, of course, confuses the pigtail boy.

"Boop got your nose. Well, time to get up Ranma I'll meet you downstairs while I finish explaining our training trip with mom. Hurry up and pack up your bag." Gudako then gets off Ranma with Ikiryo doing the same. "Later big boy!" Both redheads then leave the room leaving the pigtail boy confused on what just happened as well wondering what he is going to do with that hard erection in his pants now.

The two redheads head into Nodoka's shared room with Kazuma where they creepily open the door quietly to find that Nodoka was already up and still in the process of getting dressed. Seeing that she was up the redheads enter the room. "Good morning mom I hoped you had a good night sleep." Gudako then hugs Nodoka while rubbing her face in Nodoka's generous bosoms.

Nodoka smiles happily at her surrogate daughter. "Oh good morning Gudako-chan, I see you are up early today; what's the occasion. I know you here for something if you're up this early to greet me, sleepyhead."

Gudako leaves Nodoka's embrace scratching her head embarrassingly. "Wow, you know me so well mom. Okay, might as well get it over with. I'm taking the boys on a weeklong training trip."

Nodoka looks at the redhead confusedly. "Okay, so why do you want to go on another training trip when you just started school."

Before the redhead could answer Ranma storms into the room. "Gudako what the heck was what happened earlier all about? Seriously a guy finding two incredibly attracted girls in his bed on top of him can drive anyone crazy and now I can't control the little guy downstairs and- wait for mom?" Ranma looks around realizing he enters his mom's room and that his mother wasn't completely dressed never mind the two scantily clad redheads.

Nodoka looks to her son seeing that he is shirtless but what catches her eye is the huge bulge in his pants. Thinking back on what he said she looks to the two redheads wondering what in fact they were doing. "Uh, I think I should go bye!" The pigtail boy choosing it was best to retreat tries to run but Gudako catches him before he can leave.

The golden eye redhead smiles predatorily at the boy. "Oh, where are you going big boy where is the fire and what's this?" Gudako looks at his bulge her smile growing wider. "Oh did I do that earlier?" Ranma gulps at this while sweating. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess I left you hanging back there. Well, let help feel a bit better okay?"

Gudako then leans in kissing Ranma full on the lips using lots of tongues. The pigtail boy could resist the taste of the redhead as he happily returns it as their tongues wrestle each other in their mouths.

"Oh my."Nodoka was stunned seeing her son and surrogate daughter making out. She was very conflicted with the situation. On one side she was happy that Ranma and Gudako's relationship reached this level as there was a chance the two could eventually marry giving her grandkids. On the other hand, she already expected Gudako and Ryoga would marry as she thought they be the perfect couple. Now she is worried about how this would affect their friendship if Gudako now loves her son.

As the two teens ended their make-out session Nodoka cough into her hand to get their attention. "As happy as I am to see you two getting along so well I have to know when did this happen and what about Ryoga Gudako-chan? I thought you two had something special?"

Gudako turns to Nodoka still smiling. "Oh, this happened yesterday night wait no that was the day before that. Yeah, that's right it was the day we stayed the night at the Tendo dojo. Ranma, Ryoga and I were taking a bath in the furo having some fun like groping each other's breast which leads to us all kissing one another to eventually both boys were pretty much eating me out down here." Gudako points to her crotch.

Nodoka couldn't help but just blink at the redhead that just admitted to having oral sex with two boys. "Umm I'm still trying to wrap my head around this but what exactly is your relationship with Ranma and Ryoga then?"

"Oh, we're in friendship with benefits relationship. I still not ready for a dedicated relationship yet as I like our friendship as is but I don't mind doing little more intimate things with them every now and then." Replied Gudako nonchalantly.

Nodoka stares at the redhead for a moment before sighing. 'I guess I should have probably expected something like this. Gudako-chan tends to surprise us with every decision she makes. I guess I shouldn't be surprised if she is planning on just having both boys marry her later.' "Okay, Gudako-chan I give you permission to take Ranma with you I don't I be able to stop you anyway. Just remember this trip can be no longer than a week you still have school."

Gudako smiles acting all giddy before hugging Nodoka again. "Thanks, mom you won't regret it." The redhead turns to Ranma. "Come on Ranma let's get packed up already and pick up Ryoga." Before the pigtail boy could say anything Gudako grabs him by the hand dragging him to his room to pack his bag.

Now only Nodoka and Ikiryo were left in the room. Nodoka shakes her head in resignation before turning to the other redhead. "I trust that you're not going with them correct?" The tan redhead nods her head. "Good, then how about you check up on Noemi while I finish getting dressed I need to make breakfast for everyone." Ikiryo leaves the room heading to the baby room leaving Nodoka to finish what she was doing.

Back with the other two, the redhead was busy ordering the pigtail boy around to hurry up and pack his bag while she was getting dressed which of course distracted the boy as she did it in a seductive way that caused Ranma to sometimes trip and crash into things. After Gudako had her fun messing with Ranma she decided to go get Ikiryo to head to sanctuary tower so they can get Lust to find substitutes for the boys who can take their place in class while they are gone.

After about a minute she finds the other redhead in the baby room where she tells her to follow her. Ikiryo immediately follows Gudako's order while still holding a giggling Noemi in hand as they reach the special door in the house that will lead them to the tower entering it.

Sanctuary Tower

The two redheads plus baby enter the tower they head to the new elevator that was installed making it easier to travel between floors to head to the top floor where Lust's room is. Heading to Lust's door while ignoring all the provocative pictures that were hanged up on the walls depicting all kinds of sexual deviants acts they enter the room only to be greeted to the sight of Lust along with three other demon girls being fucked silly by this huge beastmen creatures.

Lust turns her attention to her guest acting all happy and giddy. "Well if it isn't my favorite little master Gudako and she brought Ikiryo too. So did come to get a lesson on womanhood? If so the first lesson you need to know is how to deep throat a monster cock; so how about it?"

Gudako shakes her head vigorously. "Not a chance in hell am I ever fucking this grotesques monsters, you whore!"

Lust merely shrugs. "You're lost, trust me red once you had a monster cock there is no going back… So what are you here for?" She smiles mischievously back at them as she goes back to her fucking.

Gudako eye twitches at how nonchalant Lust was acting as she was being fucked by a monster like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I need you to use one of your demon friends two take Ranma and Ryoga's place in school. We're going on a week-long training trip and having to do make-up work when we get back would be annoying."

Lust puts her finger underneath her chin thinking about it. "Hmm, I know a few spells that can make someone look like another so if you want I can have two of my three friends here if they like to impersonate your friends and play schoolboy."

The three demon girls being fucked by their own monster perked up hearing this. "Hmm, so I get a chance to play schoolboy? Not what I'm used but I can try it especially if I can play school girl during the breaks. Oh, and by the way, my name is Hera-IS, nice to meet a fellow redhead." Said the blue skin demon girl with a mix of red and blond long spiky hair and dragon wings and tail licked her lips.

"Guess I should introduce myself. I'm Hera-Ur, just call me Ur. Honestly, I'm not sure I want to spend a week at a school maybe Sowilo would like to go?" said another blue skin demon girl who looked identical to the last one but her hair was prominently red with the tips highlighted blond. Like the last girl, Ur also had dragon features but they were red with horns on her head.

The last demon girl identified as Sowilo looked identical to the other two as well with her hair color flipped mostly being blond with a few strands of hair being red in color. When it came to her demonic features she had 4 wings with the two on top being Phoenix-like wings with the bottom wing being smaller dragon wings. She also has a black dragon tail. "…Umm, I think I like to try going to school. Oh and…mhmm can I stop f-fucking this beast now; I still new at this and I feel a bit uncomfortable."

Gudako looks at the meek blond demon girl. Taking pity on the girl she grabs Sowilo by the shoulders pulling her off the monster's cock. Of course, the sudden action caused Sowilo to orgasm cuming all over the monster cock. The monster didn't like that its playtime was cut short so he glares at the redhead who interrupted his fun only to gawk at how equally beautiful she was to the other demon girls. Deciding to have this new redhead take the blonds place he sticks his dick close to her face gesturing her to start sucking it.

This action causes Lust to laugh. "Aw, he seems to like you. You should try his cock trust me you won't regret it."

Gudako, on the other hand, was insulted this large sack of meat had the absurdity to stick his grotesque dick in her face a demand a blowjob. 'This mother fucker just poked me with his disgusting cock. Does this fucker really think I'm some loose whore who would drop their pants to any cock? Oh hell no he is so dead!'

Before the monster could even react the redhead materializes her spear immediately cuts off the huge cock causing the monster to scream in agony then she jumps on top of him stabbing her spear through his heart and head for good measure. It only took moment before the monster was dead falling hard on the ground.

The other monsters seeing how their comrade was easily dispatched by the hostile redhead stop fucking the girls deciding it was best to run before they too were killed as they quickly run out. With the monsters gone the rest of the girls started sitting up whining how their fun was cut short.

Lust now getting off the bed sighs. "Oh well fun while it lasted; I can always find other ways to entertain myself later."

"Boo I was just getting to the good part to spoil sport." Whined Hera-IS the ice dragon demon girl hybrid.

Ur the fire dragon demon girl hybrid merely yawns. "I was getting bored anyway. Lust I going to take a nap I'm going to crash in one the room see yeah." Ur then gets up leaving the room.

Gudako not caring how she interrupted their play time grabs Sowilo and leaves the room heading to one of the other rooms with Ikiryo following behind.

As the three enter one of the numerous empty rooms Gudako orders Ikiryo to take Sowilo to the bathroom to wash up while she goes to the dressing room to find some clothes for the girl. Before setting out to complete her task Ikiryo hands Noemi over to Gudako. Gudako looking at the baby in her hand suddenly remembers that they brought the baby with them. Holding Noemi in one of her arms she starts looking through the closet of clothes to find something somewhat decent the redhead chooses a dark yellow long sleeve dress as well as some stocking; she then heads back to the main room to entertain Noemi while she waits for the other two.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the other two come out of the bathroom. Gudako taking a good look at the blond noticing that she had a gorgeous body that rivaled if not surpassed Ranko's and Ryoko's bodies. 'Damn she has a fine ass. Just look at those gravity-defying tits! Damn, Zelretch better come through with giving me a male body to transform into; just watching all these fine women in front of me isn't enough I want to bone a few if not all of them. Soon, very soon I will have the body of Shirou Emiya the harem king and have all them women servicing me; oh I can see it now. He ehe heh I can't wait but for now, guess I'll enjoy experimenting with this female body to the fullest because so far it has been quite enjoyable.'

"Hey, Sowilo I got you something to wear here." The blond blue demoness thanks Gudako then puts on the dress. Gudako couldn't help but admire how the dark yellow dressed hugged the blond's body in all the right places with the dress skirt ending at her succulent thighs; also liked the black stockings finishing the look.

"Thanks for the clothes so how about you show me these friends of yours so I know what they look like. I can relay to my other sister what they look like later so she can choose which one to choose." Said Sowilo as she bows formally to the redheads.

"Oh don't worry about choosing which one as from the way you act politely I say you would make a good Ryoga. Now follow me you two let's get Ranma then head to Hibiki Manor to pick up Ryoga." Gudako then leads the other two plus baby now being carried by Ikiryo again out of the tower heading to the dimensional door leading them back to the Cougar house.

Cougar House

The three plus baby enter through the dimensional door back to Cougar house. Ikiryo then sniffs the air. "Mhmm I smell breakfast; mom must have finished making breakfast already. Perhaps we should eat first then you two can head over to Ryoga's."

Gudako stomach starts to growl needing food. "Yeah let us get something to eat first; might as well let you meet Ranma." Gudako then leads them downstairs. It's not long the reach the dining room where Ranma is already at the table with his travel bag next to the wall. Ranma turns to the girls raising an eye at the newest addition who has wings and horns as she and the others sit at the table. "So who's the new girl; she a friend of your Ikiryo?"

"Yes, she one of my demon friends that I train with Lust; Sowilo how about you introduce yourself?" replied Ikiryo.

Sowilo is about to introduce herself when Nodoka arrives placing breakfast on the table. "I hope you kids are hungry breakfast is ready… and who is our new guest you seem a bit blue."

Sowilo stands up bowing formally to the rest of the group. "Good morning everyone I'm Hera-Sowilo a Phoenix/demon hybrid. You can just call me Sowilo; I'm a friend of Ikiryo who often trains with her."

"I guess that explains the wings and horns then. Well, I'm Ranma Saotome nice to meet yeah."

"I see so your one of Ikiryo friends. Now let me introduce myself I'm Nodoka Cougar its good to know Ikiryo made such a good friend." Said Nodoka as she walks over to Ikiryo to take Noemi so she can start feeding the baby.

"So not to be rude or anything why is she here? I know just by the fact since Gudako brought you must be here for a reason?" asked Ranma.

"Hey, the way you say it is like you think I'm up to something." Exclaimed Gudako.

Ranma gives the redhead a cheeky smile. "But Gudako you are always up to something. The fact you brought a strange blue demon girl no offense here is proof of this."

The redhead then pouts. "Oh come on I'm not always up to something…ah screw it I am but it's for a good cause. Since we are going on a week-long trip I'm planning on having Sowilo and one of her sisters will take yours and Ryoga place in school using one of Lust's spells. That way we won't have to worry about make-up work."

Ranma grins at this. "That sounds like a great idea; I'd hate to have to do make-up work."

"I'm not sure I can agree to this but I don't I be able to stop you from going on your trip. I just ask you not make a habit out of this or else we are going to have a stern talk later young missy."

Gudako waves it off. "Don't worry about it I won't. I doubt we will have to make too many trips." The groups then proceed to enjoy their breakfast together chatting a bit too past the time. When they finally finished Gudako and Ranma said their goodbyes before leaving the house headed for Hibiki manor with Ikiryo and Sowilo in tow.

It's not long until they get there as they ran to save time. Now standing in front of the door they are about to enter. "Hey, Gudako are you sure Mrs. Hibiki will agree? My mother is one thing but Mrs. Hibiki is another." Nervously asked Ranma.

Just as Gudako was opening the door she turns to address Ranma. "Of course it will be fine. I got momma Krista wrapped around my finger, of course, she will agree; so don't worry about it and Ranma remember your suppose to call her Aunt Krista."

As Gudako was looking at Ranma she didn't notice the ribbon tentacles coming through the door until it wrapped itself completely around the redhead dragging her into the house with only her muffled screams being heard from her.

Ranma, of course, freaked out by the tentacles knowing full well who it's from. "Well now looks like aunt Krista isn't in a good mood perhaps we should head out first we can meet up with them later. I'm sure they can handle it." Just as Ranma tries to leave quickly as he can more ribbon tentacles appear wrapping around him dragging him inside the same way as the redhead before him.

The other two stare at the doorway with the blond demon backing up slowly. "Ikiryo perhaps we should run?" More tentacles come through the doorway but instead of attacking they gesture with a come hither.

The tan redhead merely sighs. "Its no use Sowilo; let's just go in peacefully least we are dragged in." Ikiryo then walks through the doorway with Sowilo reluctantly following behind as she carefully avoids the tentacles ribbons.

As the two enter the manor they follow the trail of tentacles to the living room they are both greeted to the sight of both Gudako and Ranma hanging upside down facing the Hibiki matriarch as she looks at them with a stern look like. Ikiryo and Sowilo choose to stand on the side to watch the proceeding hoping to not catch Krista's wrath. On Krista side was Ryoga standing there looking down on the ground obviously trying to not incur his mother's wrath.

Krista smiles ominously at the redhead. "Now Gudako-chan mind telling me why my son was spouting about going on a week-long training trip with you; I know you three just started school but that's no excuse for you already planning to play hooky whenever you like. Now you better give me a good reason why I should let any of you go on this trip or else I'll have to punish you and what's left of you after I'm done I'll send right back to school."

Gudako starts to sweat nervously; she turns to Ryoga hoping he help but he only continues to look down. "Sorry, guys I can't help you here sorry."

Gudako merely sighs. 'Damn it got to think of something fast or else my little trip will be cut short and then I'll lose my chance to get my own kunoichi to that stupid spatula girl. Hmm…ah dang, it guesses it all or nothing hope this works it all I can come up with.' "Um momma can you put me down I can give you my reason; I can't do it upside down."

Krista stares at the redhead worriedly. "Fine but no funny business; if you try to run you know what will happen."

The redhead gulps at this as she is lowered down. As Gudako rights herself back up she stares at Ryoga determinedly. "Ryoga." At the mention of his name, Ryoga looks up at the redhead walking toward him. Gudako then closes the distance and is now standing in front of him. Krista is watching the redhead carefully wondering what she is doing. Gudako then makes her move she wraps her arms around Ryoga should affectionately. Before Ryoga could even react Gudako kisses him fully on the lips. Ryoga is stunned for a moment at the redhead's actions before his instincts take over as he returns the kiss in equal fever as their tongues reach into each other mouth vying for dominance.

As the two continued their make-out session Krista's eyebrow rose surprised seeing the two teens make out. Ranma who was still hanging upside down felt a bit jealous and left out watching the two. Eventually, the teen's make-out session ended with their head leaning back with a trail of saliva. As the redhead tries to calm down she looks to Krista to see her reaction only to see a happy smiling Hibiki matriarch holding both of the teens traveling bags.

"Here are your bags I already packed your things. I hope you two enjoy your romantic trip I mean training trip." Said a happy Krista.

Both teens sweat drop at this. 'I guess the new that I and Ryoga dating overrides everything else. Guess I'll tell momma Krista later after we get back that I'm in a friendship with benefits with the boys; for now best to get out of here before she changes her mind.'

"Thanks, momma for understanding. Ryoga Ranma and I are going now and Ikiryo has something to tell you concerning having someone covering the boys in school. Well, see yeah later!" The redhead grabs hold of Ryoga's hand grabbing her bag with the lost boy doing the same then runs over to Ranma grabbing his hand who is now back on the ground after being let go by the tentacles and runs to the door but before they exit out the door Gudako stops where Shirokuro who was wearing a maid outfit undoubtedly Krista's idea was standing at the door.

"Shirokuro can meet me later and bring me a bottle of Nyannichuan water? If you do I give you some of those Scooby snacks you like so much." Said Gudako. Shirokuro perks up at the mention of Scooby snacks a treat Gudako had introduced her to. Shirokuro immediately agrees with her addiction to Scooby snacks showing as her tail is wagging. Satisfied in the dog girl response Gudako continue to run out of the house with the two boys in hand so they can get a start on their training trip.

As the three get further away from Hibiki manor Krista turns to the other two. "Now that is taken care of Ikiryo-chan how about you tell me who your friend is? I'm sure she is here due to something Gudako-chan had planned."

The blue demoness was hiding behind the tan redhead. "Umm Ikiryo I thought you said the Hibiki was human? She seems like…well a demon lord."

Ikiryo leans back whispering. "I think Lust senpai mentioned that Mrs. Hibiki being part demon. So that might explain why she is so scary."

The two girl's attention is brought back to Krista at the sound of a cough. "I'm waiting girls…I don't think you would like what happens if you keep me waiting." More ribbon tentacles surround the girls causing both of them to cling on to each other.

"I really wished we ran with the other three." Said Sowilo. "I wish we did too; hopefully we'll survive this." Said Ikiryo

Nerima streets

After running for a couple of minutes the three of them got far enough away from Hibiki manor. The redhead finds a nice place to relax near a park to check their belongings making sure they have everything for their trip while they wait for Shirokuro to show up with the redhead's delivery.

As they were looking double-checking their bags Ranma looks over to Gudako as she happily humming to herself. "Hey Gudako mind if I ask what other techniques besides the Kaioken are you going to train us in?"

Ryoga who was quietly listening perks up at the question aptly listening. Gudako stops her humming thinking to herself for a moment before answering. "I guess I can squeeze two new techniques I know along with my Kaioken. Just so you know we will also try fighting a 4-star servant on this adventure of ours so be ready to your Kaioken."

"Um, are you sure we will be able to master the Kaioken in a week? I remember seeing you train with your Kaioken for months before you said you mastered it." Asked Ryoga.

Ranma also put in his two cents. "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing? When I was spying…I mean studying you train for it and even tried copying you when you weren't looking hoping to figure it out but I got nowhere unable to figure it out."

Gudako stares blankly at Ranma causing him to gulp before answering. "Well, of course, you didn't get it by simply watching me. Its not a physical technique you can learn by watching me train. The technique is Ki base and it works inside my body as it jury rigs it to work harder making it exponentially increase my strength and speed. There is a bunch of other factors involved but I can tell my explanation is going over your heads." Both boys scratch their heads embarrassingly knowing how true it is. "Don't worry I plan to simply teach you the basics of the Kaioken; I'm certain during the training the stress your bodies will undergo will paint a better picture on what's going on in your body better than I can explain. After all no pain no gain." The redhead smiles happily at this.

Before either boy could respond to the black and white hair dog girl Shirokuro arrives carrying a bottle of water labeled Nyannichuan. Shirokuro stands in front of the redhead panting with drool on the side of her face with a happy smile on her face. "Brought water… treats." The dog girls tail continues to wag rapidly in anticipation.

The redhead smirks at the dog girl taking the Nyannichuan water bottle then takes out the Scooby snacks from her inventory. "Okay ready for your treat?" The dog girl nods her head anxiously. "Okay now sit." Shirokuro sits like a dog with her maid short skirt flipped up showing her white panties pressed closely to her crotch making her pussy somewhat visible causing both boys to blush embarrassingly.

"Now roll over." Shirokuro rolls over getting herself a little dirty. "Give me your hand." Shirokuro puts her hand out then Gudako places the box of Scooby snacks onto her hand then pets the dog girl on the head. "Good girl enjoy your Scooby snacks."

Shirokuro immediately tears open the box eating her snacks before bowing to the redhead then runs off back to Hibiki manor. After the dog girl left both boys approached the redhead. "…Um Gudako was it really necessary for you to treat Shirokuro like a dog like that?" said Ryoga.

Gudako raises an eyebrow at Ryoga. "Shirokuro is a dog remembers?"

"Umm yeah but shouldn't we be trying to teach her to act more human?" asked Ryoga.

The redhead shrugs. "She acts human enough and some of the dog traits make her even more kawaii so win-win."

"Um Gudako just wondering what are you going to do with that bottle?" asked Ranma worriedly.

Gudako smiles mischievously. "That's my little secret and don't worry the water won't affect either of you anymore so don't worry about getting locked as a girl." Both boys breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay guys we got everything to let's get going we got a lot of training to do on this trip come on." Gudako grabs her bag and starts running in some random direction with both boys running after her beginning their journey.

Gudako POV

After getting my Nyannichuan water from my favorite dog girl we started our long journey to find Konatsu, not that the boys knew that of course. Our destination was the Red Hot Tea House Kunoichi, a small tea house located near a kunoichi village in the wilderness somewhere in Japan that was run by Konatsu's stepfamily.

Of course, that doesn't narrow it down at all really so of course, I rely on Ryoga's curse, of course, to help get us to random places; it also helped with the training of course. The first day of our training I had taught both Ryoga and Ranma how to use the Kaioken. It wasn't hard to teach them how to activate it as the training we did in the training room gravity chamber did help them grow strong enough as well as increase their ki reservoir to handle it; not to mention I been teaching them how to better use their ki so they figured it out. It was only the enduring the massive stress under the kaioken was the hard part.

It was especially hard for Ranma as he never was the best when it came to taking a hit so the Kaioken was like he was continuously being pummeled like a punching bag. Sure he got the technique down faster than Ryoga but Ryoga is a beast he can handle punishment so it will be easier for him to get used to the technique allowing him to reach the higher forms of Kaioken.

Oh well no pain no gain. I'm sure Ranma will get used it eventually he did do well in the gravity chamber with the rest of us so he will get used to it.

On the second day while the boys continue training getting used to the stress of the Kaioken I was asking any passerby we came across if they knew the Red Hot Tea House. I checked some of the towns as well but so far nothing. I'm sure I'll get something soon so to lift my spirits and train the boys I took them on a servant hunt.

This time we were taking on a 4-star servant and lucky us it was a Rider. I really didn't want to risk fighting a berserker as some those 4-star berserkers are absolute monsters; yes I'm referring to you Hercules you won't smash me, Hulk wannabe!

The area around us changed as soon as I touched the card turning the landscape into a once beautiful city now looking like a tornado been through it with all types of junk littering the streets. After closer inspection, the city looked vaguely familiar…ah, now I remember it looks like one of the cities in Assassin Creed Unity. So that means this is France than; guess that explains why the people in town were talking French then go figure Ryoga sense of direction would take us here. I was hoping his curse wouldn't get as bad as his dad but Hibiki what can you do; at least I can turn it off for him so small mercies.

Looking around the street I see an open area with a platform that has what looks like a Guillotine and it has blood splattered on the blade. Looking at both the boys they gulp at the mere sight of it.

"Um, what is that? I never have seen anything like that before and is that blood?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga nods his head. "Yeah that's a Guillotine was a method of execution the French used to kill people. They stopped using such a thing considering it cruel unusual punishment. You didn't know this we learned this in school?"

Ranma raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, I had my Pops as a teacher for most of my life so I never really learned it because it wasn't part of the art."

Before either Ryoga or I could say anything in response a barrage of magic balls of light hit where we were standing, forcing us to evade. Looking through the smoke we saw the sight of a young white-haired girl wearing a red dress with two white ribbons coming from the back, black skirt, white leggings and a weird big red hat on her head (Marie Accession 2). The mere sight of the girl I easily recognized her as Marie Antoinette the Queen of France in the 18th century. Also, she was the first 4-star servant I got on the Japanese FGO game before I switched over to English FGO.

"So who is the chick?" said Ranma as he equips his servant outfit taking out his sword readying for a fight.

I already equipped my caster outfit as I plan to hang back letting the boys handle it. "That Marie Antoinette the Queen of France during the 18th century."

Ryoga in his servant form readies his bow and arrow. "Wasn't that during the French Revolution?"

"Yes but that's not important you two need to defeat her using your Kaioken. This will be good training for you guys." I said. Both boys look at me for a second before putting away their weapons. Getting into a fighting stance both boys powered up their Kaioken.

Ranma, of course, was the first to make a move as his Kaioken doesn't last as long as Ryoga's attacks Rider. Using his blazing new speed Ranma evades the magical barrage easily closing the distance between him and Marie and starts pummeling her with devastating blows before finishing it with a 2X double Moko Takabisha destroying her.

Sheesh, that fight didn't last long; I guess Marie really isn't the best physical fighter. Oh well, it will still be good training having the boys learn how to fight in their Kaioken forms under fire. So, in the end, I ended up having the boys fight Marie another 4 times so they can learn to fight in Kaioken form as well as have them take punishment in the form and still maintain the form. Trying to get them used to both the stress of the form as well as damage the enemy inflicts on them is important so their Kaioken form isn't interrupted mid-fight.

Alternatively, I'll also teach them to use the Kaioken sparingly if the stress proves too much by teaching them to know how to activate it instantly mid-fight as well so they can use it at the exact moment they need it then deactivate so they don't have to tire themselves out.

That method of fighting will mostly be for Ranma as the continuous use of Kaioken will hurt his body more so activating Kaioken at specific moments will be his method of fighting. It's actually the style of combat I used for the first 6 months when I was starting out until I got used to the stress of Kaioken. And Ryoga, of course, being able to handle the punishment is able to maintain the transformation like me so it will be easier for him to draw on more power.

After the boys finished the fight with Marie for the last time I, of course, obtained Marie Antoinette's servant outfit as well as an achievement called " **Vive La France**." For fighting my first 4-star servant in their home territory as I have to find 4-star or higher servants in where their legend originated or find something that represents their legend. Kind of how in the hospital I found Nightingale is somewhat connected to Nightingale legend as she was a nurse.

On the third day of our travels, I started to teach the boys two new ki techniques. The first technique I taught them was a freebie as I forgot to teach them this move the last two years being the Solar flare technique. Using their ki to projects a blinding light to cause a powerful sun glare that temporary blinds their opponent. I know the Solar flare is effective on most powerful of opponents thanks to DBZ so I know this will be useful in the long run.

Now that the freebie is out of the way I taught the boys the real first technique being Piccolo's Light Grenade. Both the boys like the technique as it gave them a fast easy Ki technique they can charge up and fire; also the cool name was a bonus.

The second technique was one of my favorites as its where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them blasting them away from them. Of course, this was the most basic explosive wave so it's great for blowing the enemy away from them giving them a moment's respite.

Of course, I also taught them the more powerful variant the Super Explosive Wave. The user stands charging energy around their body, and then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. So the Super Explosion wave is great for defense and offense which makes it great for battle.

Ryoga and Ranma, of course, loved the super explosion wave better as it is more flashy and explosive. Though Ryoga will better be able to utilize it in battle as he has more ki reserves to spare to charge it up blasting his opponents; as for Ranma, he will have to use it sparingly until he increases his Ki reserves more. Ranma ki reserves may have doubled almost tripled due to the last two years but with all the new ki techniques he's been learning as well as the Kaioken that will drain his reserves faster even if the Kaioken draws more from our stamina.

On the fourth day of our travels, we finally caught a break as we wander into another traveler on his way to the Red Hot Tea House Kunoichi. We were finally on the right track and from the looks of it from the guy he said it wasn't far from here so it shouldn't take much longer. Good cause our time out here is almost up and I hate to arrive home late considering momma Krista's special kind of punishment awaiting us.

3rd POV

The three martial artists are now walking through the wilderness following an older man who was guiding them; the older man who identified himself as Yoroi who looked like he was in his early 40 as there are some gray hairs on his head.

Ranma who was walking behind Gudako alongside Ryoga was holding his hand behind his head as they walked. "Hey, old man how much longer until we get there?"

Yoroi looks back to the three youngsters following him to the hostess bar. His eyes linger to the redhead leading them who was wearing a red dress with two long white ribbons coming from the back, black skirt, red gloves, white leggings and a weird big red hat on her head (Marie Accession 2) before he turned his eyes to the rude pigtail boy. "It's not that far. I say we will be there in just a few more minutes; trust me a friend told me where this place was."

"Ranma just try to be more patient. Sorry Yoroi-san, my friend can be a little rude at time." Said an apologetic Ryoga.

The old man waves it off. "No need to apologize; I'm used to having an extremely rude friend myself in my younger days. That old bastard got us into so much trouble with all his perverted schemes. Sure they were fun but the ladies really tried killing us one time too many which are why I don't hang with that old friend anymore. Not that it matters since he got two new lackeys to push around last I heard of him."

The redhead looks to the old man wondering why the old man's story reminded her of another perverted old man. "Excuse me Yoroi-san but may I ask how old are you?"

The old man chuckles. "Ah, so the little lady wants to know how old I am? I guess I don't mind just don't be too surprised. I may look like I'm in my early 40s but looks are deceiving. Truthfully I'm actually 262 yrs old."

All three teens were shocked at hearing the news. "But how is that possible? How were you able to live nearly that long?" asked Ranma.

The old man chuckles. "Well, you can say when I younger or should I say when I was first starting to get old I learned of a way to get my youth back. I won't go into details about the process considering how morbid it was but the result I became half demon. This allowed me to look like I was in my 20s for the last 200 or so years. But of course, old age still got me as I probably got about maybe another decade before this body finally gives out. Normally I don't give this information out freely but I can tell you three aren't normal kids especially you two from your scents are part demons yourself." The old man points to the redhead and bandanna boy who look at each other in confusion.

'I'm part demon? Can't be must be whatever Cain put in my chest making him think that. I can understand him thinking Ryoga's part demon due to those fangs he has but me? Something smells fishy I'm certain both my parents were human.' Thought the redhead.

Ranma looks at the old man in suspicion. "Okay then so you are a half demon; so tell me old man how are we suppose to trust your not trying to lead us to a trap to eat us or something?"

The old man laughs. "Now that's a laugh. Kids these days have such imagination. Trust me I don't hurt humans as I still identify as one; not to mention I can tell from your aura's that you three are much stronger than me which still mind-bogglers me how kids barely out of their diapers are already stronger than my 200 yrs of experience."

Before Ranma could comment on the diaper part a small house comes into view. At closer inspection, they saw the sign say "Red Hot Tea House Kunoichi." "Hey kids it looks like we finally found the place; see what did I tell you." Said Yoroi.

As the group approaches the house Ranma's stomach grumbles. "Aurgh… can we hurry up I'm hungry? Hey, old man what kind of place is this?"

Yoroi turns to Ranma with a grin. "I happy you asked. According to history, this place is a secret training ground where kunoichi, female ninja's train."

"Ninjas? As in real ninja?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma perks up at this. "A secret ninja training ground, now that's what I'm talking about. I can't wait to learn some ninja techniques; I always wanted to be an awesome ninja." Ranma then starts imagining being a ninja doing all kinds of ninja tricks like substitution, throwing kunai, fireball justu and etc.

Gudako merely mumbles to herself. "If you wanted to learn some ninja moves all you had to do was asked; I already taught you a couple already."

"Okay kid in we go; super sexy adventurous kunoichi here I come." Yoroi runs into the tea house with the other three following close behind.

As they enter they are greeted by the sight of the three of the ugliest women they ever came across. "Welcome, I'm the teahouse number 1 kunoichi Koume-chan!" said the large lipped Kunoichi.

"I'm Koeda-chan, welcome to our store!" said the creepy looking Kunoichi.

"And I am Kotet-chan, I'm the owner and mother of these fine kunoichi." Said the creepy old lady.

The group was practically freaking out in how hideous these women were. The redhead quickly grabbing her wits stands in front of the group. "Good afternoon ladies, I'm Gudako Emiya and these are my friends Ranma, Ryoga, and our new traveling companion Yoroi. Don't mind their reactions; they are just in shock at you…um well you tea house um yeah. Well, we are kind of hungry so can we order some food please?" The redhead gives them a respectful bow.

The creepy old lady inspects the redhead girl. "Hmm you seem to have good manners young one; as well as you know how to show proper respect to your elders. Hmm and I see you have a unique fashion sense; that outfit looks really good on you."

Koume narrow her eyes at the redhead, her eyes full of jealousy of how beautiful the redhead was reminding her of her step sibling's good looks. "Humph, I don't like her."

Koeda shared similar sentiments as she too narrows her eyes at the redheads figure in jealousy. "Humph, I feel the same she isn't all that."

Gudako's eye twitches in irritation at the kunoichi's criticism. 'Keep talking bitches; it won't be long until I silence you ugly wenches forever!'

"Now now dears these are our guest. Now go take them to their table and serve them some tea; oh and find that useless Konatsu so he can cook their food.

The Kunoichi quickly seat the group at their table serving tea. One of the sisters leaves for a few minutes to complete their other task as well as take their order before coming back mumbling something about annoy step-sibling.

At the table Yoroi who was downing his drink and now was asking for more sake to drown out the fountain of tears streaming from his eyes as he seemed to be complaining to an imaginary person in front of him. "Damn it you old goat; you said there would be beautiful women here you old perverted bastard. That the last time I take your advice you dwarf!"

The rest of the group was ignoring the old man's rant as the boys were trying to get far away from the two hideous kunoichis as possible as the kunoichi kept trying to seduce them. The big-lipped Kunoichi was making kissing noises to the pigtail boy. "Oh don't you look so yummy. How about you leave the annoying eyesore over there and we find somewhere quiet to get to know one another?"

Ranma was practically freaking out as he clings behind Gudako trying to protect himself. "Sorry lady no can do. I'm um…already in a committed relationship."

Ryoga who wasn't far behind clings to Gudako too as he tries to get the creepy looking Kunoichi off him. "Um yeah same here, I'm already in a committed relationship."

The short creepy old lady arrives at the table. "Hmm, so you two young lads are already in a relationship. Such a shame you two would have made great sons-in-law. If you don't mind me asking who is the lucky girl? Is it by one of you is committed to this redhead here?"

Both hideous kunoichis had a look of disappointment on their faces at the news. "Tell us it isn't so Ranma-sama." Said the big lipped Kunoichi.

Both boys look at each other before looking to Gudako. "I'm committed to Gudako/I'm with Gudako." Chorused both boys.

The old lady smokes her pipe looking at the two boys before settling on the girl. "Hmm, you two can't both be dating this girl. So which boy are you really dating young lady?"

Gudako looks up to the two Kunoichi practically glare at her before she smiles back then she grabs both boys by the arms hugging them close before kissing both boys on the lips. Both Yoroi and the old lady raised an eyebrow at this action while the two kunoichis had a look of pure jealousy.

The redhead ends the kisses then looks back at the group smirking. "The three of us are in friends with benefits relationship. So in a way we are all dating."

Before any of the others could say anything another Kunoichi this one actually beautiful arrives at the table carrying their food. "The food is ready honored guest. I hope our teahouse has been most accommodating. Oh, where are my manners I am Konatsu pleasure to make your acquaintance." The cute Kunoichi then places their food on the table.

Gudako takes a good look at Konatsu noting he has shoulder-length hair that he wears tied back in a ponytail. He wears a medium colored shinobi outfit (shōzoku). This consisted of a jacket with long extensions at the collar that can be wrapped around the head to create a mask in addition to trousers, wrist and ankle wraps, and sandals. He wears a wire mesh shirt beneath the jacket. Both the jacket and trousers had prominent patches on them.

Yoroi whistles. "Oh boy finally a cute girl; my prayers have been answered." The other kunoichi then glares at the old man. "Say miss cute kunoichi how about you help an old man out and pour him another glass.

Konatsu smiles happily as he pours Yoroi some sake. "I am happy too."

"Can I have some more of those egg rolls they are delicious." Asked Ryoga who was enjoying his food.

"Not a problem I'll be right back." Konatsu heads back into the kitchen before returning back with more egg rolls. "Here you are, sir, enjoy."

"Thanks, miss." Just as Ryoga was about to grab another eggroll Gudako grabs it. "Hey, that's mine!"

The redhead smirks at him. "Snooze you lose." She sticks her tongue at him then eats the eggroll.

Ranma who was enjoying stuffing his face was starting to choke a bit. "Hey, can I get something to help wash this down?"

"Certainly I'll be right there." Konatsu heads over to Ranma pouring him some more tea which he accepts gulping it down.

"Thanks that hit the spot." Ranma returns a smile at the cute Kunoichi which causes the other girls to get even more jealous of the interactions with their step-sibling with the cute rebellious-looking boy.

"Hey Konatsu do you do shoulder rubs; my shoulders are a bit stiff." Asked the redhead.

"Why certainly, I'll do my best to please you miss. Tell if its starts hurting anywhere okay." Konatsu then proceeds to give the redhead a very relaxing shoulder massage.

'Man this is really good. Konatsu is really good at his craft. Definitely making him my ninja slave-I mean servant. Just need to blow the place up and make it look like an accident.' Thought Gudako.

The other Kunoichi sisters were really getting annoyed that their step-brother was taking all of their guest attention. "Konatsu we need more firewood. How about you head out back and get to it." Said Koeda.

Yoroi who was looking a bit tipsy from all the sake didn't want the only cute kunoichi leaving interjected. "Hey leave that kunoichi where she is. I came to this establishment to enjoy sexy kunoichi girls and I intend to do just that! Hey, Konatsu my sweet how about you swing on by and serve me another drink."

"I'll be right there in a minute sir," said Konatsu.

"You know sir I have two perfectly good daughters that can serve you far better than Konatsu." Said the old lady.

Yoroi looks to the other Kunoichi then turns away in disgust. "No thanks I like to enjoy my drink thank you very much."

"Humph, you wouldn't know true beauty if it hit you in the face old man. So Ranma-sama how about I serve you?" asked Koume.

Ranma has a look of horror on his face. "No thanks I already threw up enough earlier."

"Oh, how can you be so mean Ranma-sama. Oh, it's so hard being beautiful." Said Koume.

The other sister tried the same with Ryoga with him hiding behind Gudako again. As for the rest of the group, Yoroi and Ranma were arguing that they don't need the stepsisters to help. As for Gudako she was getting annoyed with their antics and didn't feel like waiting anymore so placing her hand under the table she started to gather a huge amount of ki letting form a ball of ki the size of a basketball before detonating it which caused it to expand before blowing the entire teahouse apart.

From out of the rumble the redhead climbs out of the rumble dragging the male kunoichi. "Aurgh…what happened?" asked the disoriented kunoichi.

"Looks like your teahouse blew up with your family being buried underneath what a shame." Said the redhead nonchalantly.

Konatsu eyes light up to this as he quickly grabs a canister of gasoline pouring it on the rumble before lighting on fire all the while calling his family's name in a half-hearted attempt to try and find them.

"Looks like my family is gone I hope they rest in peace." Just as Konatsu was about to say some prayers his family is standing behind him a no worse to wear with Koeda poking his head with a ninja star. "Hey did you just light what was left of the house on fire trying to kill us?"

"Konatsu starts to sweat a bit. "Of course not I was trying my best looking for you; it just started catching fire on its own."

The stepfamily obviously didn't buy it as they start to beat Konatsu on the ground.

The old lady smokes her pipe. "Never mind that girls; we have bigger fish to fry. You redhead girl; I know you are the one responsible for this. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gudako merely smirks. "Oh nothing only that I'm going to enjoy killing you three; you three see I found a nice little kunoichi and I think he is nice if he became my servant. I just need to get rid of you is all."

The creepy old lady shakes her head in disappointment. "I should have known a nice girl like you were too good to be true. If you think you can beat an over a century worth of Kunoichi history you have another thing coming. Konastu gets up and fights this girl."

"Yes, step-mother." The cute kunoichi then picks himself off the ground turns to face Gudako. "Sorry, Gudako-san but I have to do what step-mother says.

Gudako, on the other hand, was looking around for the rest of her group. Looking closely she sees the boys slowly climbing out of the rumble. 'Good now all I need to do is knock out my kunoichi boy then kill the others; easy.'

Konastu stands in front of Gudako. "Now prepare yourself now you'll know the might of the legendary power of the Kunoichi! Now ninja skill-" Before Konatsu could finish Gudako quickly activated her Kaioken closing the distance between them then slamming her fist into Konatsu face knocking him into a tree breaking it falling unconscious."

"Hmm, it seems you have some skill but don't think you can beat us easy. We'll show you what a real kunoichi can really do!" The other Kunoichi then go on the attack throwing all kinds of kunai, ninja stars and various ninja tools at the redhead but realize too late that the redhead was no longer where she was.

They, unfortunately, realized too late before a red blaze appears between them where a smirking redhead launches her own attack delivering devastating blows to all three of them before grabbing all three of them throwing them in the burning rubble.

Before the Kunoichi could get a chance to climb out Gudako makes several Ansuz runes gathering up to her palm then makes a tiger seal. "Now I'll show you a real ninja skill. Now Ninja art, **Fire style Fire Ball Justu**!" the redhead then fires a mock fire justu that forms into a giant fireball hurtling straight for the three kunoichis.

"I can't believe it a true ninja art! All this time all we could do was try cheap tricks trying to replicate those legendary ninja skills. To think we come across a true kunoichi that possessed the ancient ninja skills of old!" The old kunoichi woman could do nothing but stare at the giant fireball in awe as she and her daughters were engulfed in a blazing inferno.

Gudako looks at her handy work satisfied that the three are gone; she looks to the boys who finally freed themselves from the rumble. "Aurgh…I was just enjoying the food too. Man, what happened." Asked Ranma.

"The tea house blew up. Then the Kunoichi turned into monsters than I killed them." Said Gudako nonchalantly.

"Okay…so where is Yoroi at?" asked Ryoga.

The three then hear clapping as the old man walks up to the group. "That was a marvelous show there Miss Emiya. I say I never saw anything like it. Heck, I doubt that old pervert could do what you did. I knew I was right you weren't normal; I seriously wouldn't have a chance against you all right."

The redhead stares at the old man for second thinking what to ask him. "So Yoroi-san this friend of yours by chance is his name Happosai?"

The old man had a look of surprise. "Yes, his name is Happosai. Do you by chance know him?"

"Only by reputation; he is actually the master of the school of arts Ranma train under and I was hoping to meet him." Asked Gudako.

"Hmm not sure why you want to meet him even if your friend is a student of anything goes especially since you're a girl but I'm not my problem. Happi was actually supposed to meet me up here actually; he recently escaped being sealed in an urn in a cave and was angry as he usually is when someone tries to off him of. He wanted to come here to enjoy well the view before getting his revenge." Said Yoroi.

'So Happosai is loose already huh. Guess I'll be running into him soon. Can't wait to enslave the little gnome; I wonder what kind of experiments I should run on him?' "Thanks for the info. You think the next time you see him that I'm looking for him?" Said Gudako.

"Yeah sure now if you don't mind I'll be on my way; I rather not draw your ire the Amazons were enough. I'll be sure to inform Happi that a busty redheaded girl is looking for him that will ensure he comes running. Oh, and shouldn't you deal with that last Kunoichi over there? Though I'm already certain I know what you plan to do anyway; well goodbye for now." Yoroi then starts making his way through the wildness leaving the group behind.

Gudako then turns to the burning rumble seeing Konatsu kneeling in front of it. She then approaches him taking out Gae Bolg. "Is it over? Are they really dead?" asked the tearing kunoichi.

"Yes they're dead; now all that is left is you." The read then lifts the spear placing it near Konatsu neck.

"I'm so glad. You know idea how much I really hated them. I actually tried killing them numerous times but failed each time and was punish immensely because of it. I saw the end of your fight it was magnificent but I was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact they were dead; I guess this is the part where you kill me? Go on I have no regrets I'm finally free now." Konatsu closes his eyes waiting for his end.

Gudako lifts up her spear readying to thrust while Ranma and Ryoga yell to stop her. Before they could reach her Gudako thrust her spear at Konatsu he spears tearing the hair band in Konatsu hair making it fall completely loose. Konatsu opens his eyes and looks at the redhead in confusion. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Gudako removes her spear dematerializing her spear. "I did. As of this moment, the Konatsu who was a slave to his stepfamily is dead. Now Konatsu, kneel before me and swear your eternal loyalty to me and be Reborn as my most faithful servant." Gudako then holds her hand out to Konatsu. "For as long as you stay faithful to me and entrust everything to me as I will do the one thing your stepfamily didn't do I will treat you like a human being. I do hope you'll agree as I hope one day I'll be able to call you friend one day."

Konatsu stares at the outstretched hand like a man who was stuck in the desert staring at the life-giving water. Tears were streaming down his face fully now as he was staring at the heartwarming smile the redhead was giving him that showed no malice only salvation in his eyes and before he knew it he was already kneeling in front of Gudako. He then shakily grabbed a hold of Gudako hand lowering his head. "I Konatsu Kenzen solemnly swear my life to you Gudako Emiya. I will be your sword, your will is my will now and forever."

Gudako seeing how badly he was tearing up she then gets down pulling him into a hug knowing the male kunoichi has been lacking human contact. At this action, Konatsu fully starts to cry in Gudako's arm as she rubs his back doing her best to comfort him. 'Ah, poor damaged Konatsu. You must have been in so much pain growing up with those monsters. Truly I should thank those bastards for handing me such a loyal kunoichi on a silver platter for me. Man, they make it so easy; really most of the Ranma ½ cast are so emotionally damaged in some way that makes it easy for me to wiggle my way through their hearts making them mine. Hmm, who should I target next?'

Ranma and Ryoga approach the two. "Man I feel like a jerk ever doubting you that you might actually kill her. I guess you were really just helping her out."

Ryoga was scratching his head in embarrassment. "Sorry I doubted you Gudako. I should know by now you are only trying to help people."

Gudako stares at Ryoga before her eyes look down in shame and for some reason, she can't help but tell him the truth. "No your wrong; I'm just using him. I knew he was hurting emotionally inside I'm just taking advantage of him so I have a personal ninja of my own. I don't have any good intentions only selfish ones; I'm an evil person."

"Hey, I don't want to hear you say that." Ryoga walks over to Gudako holding her chin up. "It doesn't matter what your intentions were when you decided to help; it's your action that speaks louder than words that matter. The fact you are comforting this girl shows that you truly care about their well being. Gudako you've always been there for us when we needed you most and no matter what intentions you had when you did you still were there for us and that all that matters." Ryoga pulls the redhead in kissing her full on the lips. After the kiss ends the redhead couldn't help to hide her embarrassment with how red her face is after that kiss.

Ranma was a feeling a little jealous that Ryoga just stole the spotlight but held his tongue not wanting to interrupt them. After their kissed ended Ranma decided to interject as he was curious about one thing. "Hey, Gudako I've been wondering during all this time we've been talking about Konatsu why have you been referring to her as a male?"

Gudako looks to Ranma smiling at him. "Because silly Konatsu is a boy."

Both boys blink at that turning to Konatsu in question who was still sniffing but turns to look at the boys. "Yes, it as Master Emiya says I'm am a boy; though I'm surprised you found out as most think I'm a girl."

"What/what!" exclaimed both boys shocked at the news.

Gudako shakes her head chuckling. "Boys, now Konatsu stand up I have your first order." Gudako takes out the Nyannichuan water bottle. "Pour this water on top of your head."

Konatsu looks to the outstretched water bottle for a second then takes it without question opening it then pouring it on their head. The transformation was immediate as Konatsu form though already feminine became curvier as her chest grew to a C-cup. The other noticeable change was her hair turned snow white. Konatsu looked over herself noticing something was different; immediately noticing she now has breast. "What's going on are the breast real breast? And what happened to my hair why is it white now?

Both boys were astonished at how more cute Konatsu had become now that he is really a she now. "Now don't panic what I gave you was Nyannichuan spring water from Jusenkyo. The magical water turned you into a girl and don't worry it is reversible hot water turns you to normal and regular water activated the curse." Said Gudako.

Konatsu is checking over her new body and checks her private finding only a crevice where her former male antimony was at. "Oh, so I'm really a girl now…It's funny but I can't help but think this feels so right now like I feel complete."

"That's bo surprise as you were brought up as a female kunoichi despite the fact you are male. Now that you are able to transform into a female form maybe you can try making your male form more masculine later so you can be a better master of disguise being able to be both genders now." Said Gudako.

Konatsu eyes brighten up to this. "You know you are right I've never had a chance to make myself look more masculine in my birth form as I had to constantly keep up my appearance to make sure I looked female. Now that I have a female form maybe now I can truly relax in my birth form and maybe try to make myself look more like my late father now."

Gudako pats the kunoichi on the head. "Now one step at a time don't want to overwhelm yourself. Just get used to your new form so you can recognize it as your female form so later you can learn in your birth form to be more masculine."

Konatsu bows her head. "Hai Emiya-sama."

Gudako chuckles. "Aw aren't you so cute but just call me Gudako now come on guys let's find somewhere to set up camp and do some last minute training before calling it a day." Gudako then starts making her way looking for a proper place to set up camp.

"Hai Gudako-sama I'll help you look." Konatsu then quickly follows behind Gudako with the rest of the boys doing the same.

After the group finds a nice spot to set up camp the boys set up the camp along with Konatsu while Gudako looks into her tablet checking her bond pts with her new Kunoichi. 'Hmm, it seems like my bond level with Konatsu is already 4 not bad. I guess that's Konatsu people pleasing trait showing through not that I mind. Now since he or she is my personal ninja I'll make them my third companion. Now, what class card should I give them hmm…I guess I'll go with Medusa lily; sure I could go with an assassin card but she is already a ninja so how about I have her first obtain a powerful servant card first to train with then after we go to the next world give her an assassin card as I plan on having her assassinate people for me. Yeah, I'll go with that I can always teach her some Naruto techniques later to improve her ninja skills.'

Gudako looks up from her tablet to the snow hair kunoichi. "Hey, Konatsu come here a second I have something to give you."

Konatsu immediately drops what she is doing and quickly goes to Gudako side. "Yes Gudako-sama, is there anything you need of me?"

A golden card then appears from Gudako hand as she holds it out to the kunoichi. "Here take this it's for you; it will help you get stronger."

Without hesitation, Konatsu takes the card which causes it to glow before it flies into the kunoichi's chest. Knowledge flows into her mind as she now knows she can summon a certain weapon as a scythe soon materializes into her hand immediately realizing it was the Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe is a divine sword from Greek Mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon.

Harpe is described as a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws.

It is one of the five Noble Phantasms given to Perseus, the greatest amount of legendary artifacts given to a single person in Greek history, for his quest to slay Medusa. It was given by Hermes, and as it was returned to him once the task was completed, it can be called an "Anti-Medusa" weapon.

Konatsu shakes her head at the influx of information that flowed in her head. "Don't worry Konatsu receiving information in your head is normal when you get something like that. It saves a lot of explanations on what it is and even gives you knowledge of how to wield it. Now you can train with us so we can make you a powerful fighter like the rest of us." Said Gudako.

"Does this mean I can be useful to you Gudako-sama." Asked Konatsu.

"You don't need to validate yourself by being useful just as long as you're faithful to me I will always take care of you." Gudako finishes by giving her a heartwarming smile.

Konatsu was too happy to agree with her new master especially with those golden amber eyes staring at her that looked like suns making her practically worship her. "Hai Gudako-sama."

After their little moment, Gudako starts making some stew for the group as Konatsu goes back to preparing the camp. After the camp is set up the boys along with Konatsu start doing some training. Gudako then leaves the pot of stew on the fire to continue cooking while heading over to the rest of the group. She grabs the kunoichi to help them learn to get used to their new weapon allowing the boys to continue their Kaioken training.

For about an hour Gudako trades blows with Konatsu helping her get more accustomed to wielding it allowing her to try more acrobatic moves with it worrying less about stabbing herself. As the sun starts to set Gudako checks on the pot stirring it making sure it was done; satisfied that it was she calls the others for dinner.

Not long after they are all gathered around the fire with Ranko now in girl form due to being knocked into muddy water mumbling about "No good cheating pigs." as the redhead passes out the beef stew with a side of white rice. As Konatsu receives her own bowl she is astonished by how delicious it smells. "This really smells good. Gudako-sama I can really eat this really?"

"Of course that's why I cooked it. Why you asked that for?" Said Gudako.

Konatsu scratches her head embarrassingly. "Um, this is the first time since I lived with my parents that someone actually cooked me some food to eat. When I lived with my stepfamily even when I cooked they only ever gave me table scraps or nothing at all."

Both Ranko and Ryoga couldn't help but feel sympathetic to their new traveling companion and the possible hardships they must have lived. The redhead merely flashes Konatsu a smile patting her on the head."Well, you don't have to worry about starving again; I take care of my family and friends and that includes you so eat up."

Konatsu nods her head taking her first bite savoring the burst of flavor in her mouth as she starts devouring her meal. Gudako chuckles at the action as she soon watches the other two following the example as they enjoy their meal.

After the group finishes their meal they start getting ready for bed. All of them piling into Ryoga's tent mainly due to Gudako preferring his tent and Ranma not wanting to be left out joined as well. As for Konatsu, she offered to sleep outside but Gudako didn't want to hear it and dragged her inside. As they only had three sleeping bags she let Konatsu sleep in her sleeping bag with her.

Konatsu now in Gudako's comfortable sleeping bag right beside said a person was feeling very embarrassed. "Um, Gudako-sama I really fine with staying outside I'm used to sleeping with only sleeping on a cardboard box and newspaper."

The redhead shakes her head. "No can do I can't let my servant sleep outside in the cold! I am a horrible master!"

"Yes, but do you have to hug me so close? Both Ranma and Ryoga are glaring at me." Konatsu now in the redheads embrace with her face in-between Gudako boobs as Ranko and Ryoga glare at the new girl jealous.

Gudako merely laughs. "They are just jealous that I'm letting you sleep in the same sleeping bag as me. Hey, Ryoga how about you share a bag with Ranko it looks like she is still shivering when she took a dip pretty please?" Gudako makes a cutesy face knowing the bandanna boy has no defense against it.

Ryoga of course caves. "As much as I hate to share a bed with Ranma for you Gudako I'll do it." 'Its also helpful that Ranko is in girl form so that helps out a lot.'

Ranko looks between the two. "Hey don't I get a say? I don't want to share a bag with pork breath over here."

Ryoga eye twitches but he continues on making his way to Ranko grabbing her from her sleeping bag. The pigtail girl, of course, tries to get away from him but Ryoga was a step ahead already making bandanna handcuffs attaching them to both Ranko's arms and legs to make sure she didn't struggle too much. Placing her into his sleeping bag he gets in zipping it up before releasing the bandanna cuffs then grabs the other redhead close.

Ranko, of course, continues to struggle but realizing she isn't getting away she decided to simply deal with it. "Don't think this is over pig boy."

Ryoga merely smirks at the pouting face Ranko is giving him. "Hmm, you know in girl-form your actually kind of cute."

Ranko face goes bright red in embarrassment. "Umm…shut up pork butt I'm not cute."

Gudako chuckles. "Hey, Ryoga maybe you should give Ranko a nice big kiss. Ranma had his fill of Ryoko; perhaps you should have a turn?"

Ryoga smirks at this. "You know your right; pucker up Ranko-chan." Ryoga makes a move to kiss Ranko but seeing this Ranko's inner manliest demanded she stop him as she struggles and grabs his face trying her best to keep him at bay. "No way in hell am I letting you kiss me pork butt!"

"Hey, you kissed my girl-form all you wanted so it only fair you return the favor." Ryoga breaks through Ranko's defense as he closes in the seal the deal with Ranko could do nothing but close her eyes shut preparing for the inevitable. Just as Ryoga was about to kiss Ranko he stops seeing a tear fall from Ranko's face as she looks like she is trembling like a leaf. Feeling guilty Ryoga wipes the tear from Ranko's eye. "I'm sorry Ranko I guess I went too far. I shouldn't force you if you don't want to kiss me." Ryoga looks down in shame. "Sorry for bothering you." Ryoga then exit the sleeping bag leaving Ranko by herself as he lays on Ranko previous sleeping bag.

Ranko now alone in her sleeping bag couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw Ryoga's sadden face as he left. She remembers vividly in guy form kissing Ryoko and she too tearing up but she still returned his kisses. Now she feels guilty for rejecting Ryoga like that when Ryoko accepted Ranma regardless.

Unable to handle the guilt welling up she gets up heading over to Ryoga lays right next to him in the sleeping back zipping it up. Ryoga was about to turn around to ask what she was doing but Ranko interjects. "Don't turn around Ryoga. I'm still not used to the idea lying next to another boy much less kissing one. So please just let me stay like this for a while okay."

Ryoga merely lays there sitting still as he feels Ranko hug his back but still feels her trembling. "Thank you, Ranko. I hope one day I can earn your trust." All Ryoga heard was a muffled noise on his back that sounded like "Baka!"

Gudako couldn't help but smile at the two interaction glad that their relationship is progressing so well. Settling into her own sleeping bag holing her snow-white haired kunoichi she starts to drift off to sleep knowing tomorrow will definitely be an interesting day.

Somewhere else in the Wilderness.

It was nighttime deep in the Wilderness and old man Yoroi was sitting by the fire about to turn in when he heard a noise. Looking through the shaking bushes a small old man walks out approaches the fire sitting on one of the logs taking out his smoking pipe taking a nice huff. "Hmm Yoroi my old friend looks like I finally caught up with you; did you by chance find the Red Hot Teahouse Kunoichi by chance."

Yoroi huffs. "Happosai you old bastard the teahouse was a bust. The Kunoichi there were hideous. I swear I lost a decade of my life because of the horrible experience. The only good thing was there was actually one good looking Kunoichi of the bunch but I learned later that kunoichi was actually a boy. Talk about disappointing."

The now identified Happosai takes another draw of his pipe. "Hmm, so it was another bust. I guess it was too good to be true there were any sexy Kunoichi panties to steal-I mean kunoichi to train with to learn their ancient techniques."

Yoroi waves. "I think we both know what you're all about an old friend. But that not important I met three people on my journey they were three young martial artists. One of them just so happened to be a student of your anything goes school."

That catches Happosai attention. "Did they by chance say their name?"

"The kid's name was Ranma Saotome." Said Yoroi.

"Saotome huh. Humph, so that ungrateful bastard actually had a kid of his own. So how was your impression of the boy? Is he worth my time." Asked Happosai.

"Hmm well when I looked at all three of them I knew all three of them were definitely more powerful than even me but my interest rested on the redhead girl. And no it wasn't just because she was very busty…okay maybe that was one of the reasons but the girl was incredibly powerful. Not to mention she gave off air the just screamed that she was a fighting genius the moment she used this blazing red aura that made her impossibly faster and stronger. I know she probably isn't the strongest of the three as I heard she was teaching them a technique called Kaioken which is the moved she used to use that blazing red aura but if she actually fought the other two she wins hands down."

Happosai listened closely to Yoroi's story. "Hmm, interesting looks like I'll have to pay these three a visit now especially the busty redhead." Happosai then lifts his hand up forming a huge ball of Ki. " **True Happo Fire Burst**!" the ball of ki launches into the forest where it then detonates expanding into an enormous ball of ki wiping out 10 miles worth of the forest.

Yoroi mouth was hanging loose at the display of power. "But that technique I thought you sealed it away long ago. That technique is too dangerous to use on a bunch of kids it could kill them."

Happosai waves him off. "Don't worry about it; I'm curious how well she will stack up against my true Happo Fire Burst. I'm certain by your description of this Kaioken she will have enough power to withstand it. Besides I like to get a chance to have this girl as a student. If she is hanging around Saotome's brat she might be a student even if by association. Oh if not I sure I can convince her to join; oh can't wait to see such a pretty lady!"

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. In later news, I hoped everyone here enjoyed Avengers Endgame. It was an epic movie. Please SJWs stay away from Marvel don't ruin these movies you already killed Star Wars what more do you want?

I FGO new I finally beat the main storyline and it was awesome. I liked it so much I'm thinking of including Camelot and Babylonia in the next story as side adventures. For now, I'm just trying to make my through BB's cyber paradise. I can't wait to get BB I already have Passionlip and her enormous tits.


	23. Chapter 22 Training a Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: I finally finished this chapter. I wanted to finish this sooner but I've been busy lately. Looks like trying to do this weekly like I used to won't be possible. Well, I hope you then enjoy the story.

* * *

Somewhere in the Wilderness

3rd POV:

The Next Day the three martial artists plus their newest addition a male kunoichi now turned female are resting comfortably in their tent. Just as the sun starts to rise the redhead wakes up from her slumber yawning while rubbing her eye lazily. "Mhmm…looks like I woke up earlier than everyone again. I guess I'm still an early riser."

The redhead looks to the snow white haired Kunoichi sleeping beside her sleeping comfortably. "Aw aren't you so cute just sleeping there with that peaceful look on your face. I'm still surprised that a little hair color change and a curvier body made you look so different. If I disregarded the change in hair color and increase bust she still sorts of looks the same just a bit more rounded. Heck put both male and female form together and people would just assume they were sisters."

Gudako then looks over to the other two occupants Ryoga and Ranko who were sharing a sleeping bag. "I can only see part of Ryoga's upper body and only Ranko's head being behind him so I can't tell what their hands or feet are at. I like to think they are holding onto one another in lovers embrace but unfortunately, it's too soon for that…for now. But still, they look so cute."

Deciding it was time to get up Gudako starts shaking Konatsu awake. The kunoichi then starts to wake. "Umm…ah huh." Konatsu opens her eyes staring at the golden amber eyes hovering over her surprising the kunoichi. "Gudako-sama…oh, Gudako-sama good morning."

The redhead smiles at her new kunoichi servant. "Good Morning Konatsu. Did you enjoy your night sleep?"

The kunoichi nods her head happily. "Yes, I had the best sleep I ever had in years since I lived with my parents. I especially liked…um being held by you." The last part was whispered but the redhead still heard causing her to smile wider.

"I do give great hugs; something both Ranma and Ryoga know very well. Now it's time to get up we have training to do. I still need you to get up to speed with the rest of us. You are obviously the weakest of us which is no surprise but don't worry we will help you get stronger. It just might take a couple of months or a year to help you catch up." Said Gudako.

Konatsu nods her head. "I promise I work extra hard to meet your expectorations Gudako-sama."

The redhead then pats the kunoichi's head. "Oh I know you will; oh I can't wait to start teaching you some proper ninja techniques." At the news that she will be taught ninja techniques, the kunoichi couldn't help but feel giddy at the news.

The golden eye redhead then gets up walking over to the other two sleeping in their sleeping bag. She leans down shaking them too. "Wakey wakey sleepyheads; if you don't get up no breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, the blue-eyed redhead sits up only to be brought down again due to her other occupant. "Uh…I'm up where breakfast?"

Gudako giggles at this action then she unzips their sleeping bag letting them get some room to move. Of not a second later Ryoga stirs awake as he sits up yawning. "Hmm is it morning already?"

Gudako smiles at Ryoga. "Yes it is; we have only 2 days worth of training to do on our trip before we have to be back home. But enough about that; last night I watched your interaction with Ranko here and I have to say you showed remarkable restraint when you could of easily forcibly kissed Ranko despite her protest. You showed a strong sense of self character and honor and for that deserves a reward."

Ryoga blushes a bit. "It was nothing special it just Ranko looked so scared and I couldn't help but feel guilty making her feel that way."

"That's why you deserve a reward; you think of other peoples need above your own." Before Ryoga could protest Gudako closes the space between them fully kissing him on the lips. Ryoga immediately responds returning as they deeply kiss one another.

Ranko who was watching the two couldn't help but pout. "Hey, what about me?"

The two end their make-out session with the golden eye redhead giggling at the pigtail girls pouting face. "Aw, feeling left out here you go." Then she kisses the other redhead on the forehead.

"Hey, why does he get a full kiss while all I get is a peck on the forehead? Is it because I'm in my girl-form?" complained Ranko.

Gudako shakes her head. "No silly; I'm just like messing with you. And Ranko didn't I tell you I liked girls more than boys and only you and Ryoga were the only boys I considered having a relationship with."

Ranko blushes looking away. "Um…yeah I forgot about that."

Gudako then gets back up clapping her hand. "Now come on let's get dressed already and pack up we have only two days left of training to do before its back to school." Both Ryoga and Ranko sigh remembering they still have to go back to school in two days. Getting up they start packing up.

As the boys of the group started packing up camp Gudako goes to the campfire and starts making some instant ramen for a quick breakfast. When the boys finished packing up the camp they join the redhead by the fire as Gudako hands them their cup of ramen as well as hand Ranko a cup of hot water to transform back.

As they were enjoying their ramen Konatsu was looking over herself in her handheld mirror still in disbelieve she is female now. Ranma seeing this thinks maybe she wants to change back so grabs a cup of hot water. "Hey, Konatsu do you want some hot water? I can understand that you might feel a bit uncomfortable now being in a female body trust me I know."

The white-haired kunoichi stares at the cup of hot water Ranma was trying to hand her before shaking her hand. "No need Ranma-san I'm fine staying female right now; I barely feel any difference between my forms. I also like to learn what the differences there are between my forms so I can be more useful to Gudako-sama."

Ranma nods accepting the reasoning. Ryoga who was listening to the conversation was wondering something and decided to voice it. "Hey Konatsu I was wondering by any chance does anyone in your family have white hair by chance?"

Konatsu thinks about it for a second before answering. "Now that I think about it back when I still lived with my parents my mother mentioned that had I actually been born a girl I probably had white hair as the women on my mom's side of the family tend to be born with white hair."

'Guess that helps explains why my girl-side is blond like my mother.' Thought Ryoga.

After finishing their ramen the group is back on road traveling. As they continue their journey Gudako uses her servant radar to look for the closest 4-star servant as she plans to further train the boys. Finding the closest she directs the group in the general direction. After a few minutes of travel, the group reaches a half torn down a tree with what looks like a rifle leaning on it with the blacken class hovering above it.

Deciding to hold off getting the card she continues to look around finding a little bit away they looked like there were bodies laying on the ground. The group heads over to the area and looks around seeing that there are decomposing bodies lying around seeing that there must have been a shoot out here probably 2 weeks to a month ago. "Damn looks like someone really went to town on these guys." Exclaimed Ranma as he covers up his face to block to horrible decomposing scent in the air.

Ryoga also looks around disgusted at the sight around him. "Who do you think did this? All of the guys here look to be wearing similar clothing so they were probably on the same side."

Konatsu goes around inspecting the bodies. "A bullet straight through the head clean kills; it looks like the work of a highly skilled sniper took them all out. Whomever they were a professional in their craft."

Gudako goes around the bodies gathering up their discarded guns pistols, AK-47, SMGs, and pump-action shotguns putting them into her inventory. 'Hmm, this is a nice haul. These guns are mostly guns you can easily get at a gun store but free weapons are free weapons. Just wished they were carrying some military hardware; those guns always look awesome.' Gudako then decides to head back to the broken tree where the rifle was.

As they were making their way Ryoga decided to voice his concerns. "Um, Gudako are you sure we should be sticking around here? What if this sniper guy is still around? Last I checked our we weren't bulletproof so maybe we should leave?"

Gudako waves off his concerns. "Relax the sniper that was here is long gone. The guy was probably a mercenary or something. I have seen enough of those types when I was with Cain." Gudako shudders at the mention of his name. Ranma and Ryoga noticing this thought best to let the manner rest.

The group finally makes it back to the broken tree looking upon the rifle noticing it looked more special than the other weapons as it had a few attachments to it. The redhead looks up on top of it was an Assassin class card. "Well, guys it looks like we are going to fight an Assassin servant. Everyone suit up this opponent will probably be a challenge unlike the last one."

The rest of the group gulps equipping their servant outfits with Konatsu the only one without their servant outfit locked simply taking out Harpe. Gudako seeing them mostly ready touches the card making it glow before a force field encompasses the area creating a reality marble sucking them in.

Ruined Fuyuki City

The group sees the world around them change; where before they saw a lush forest now a ruined city that looked liked it was in a warzone with all the fire all over the place.

Ranma worriedly looks around his sword at the ready as he steps in front of Gudako protectively. "What is this place? It looks like we are in Japan but almost like someone dropped a bomb here."

Ryoga mimics Ranma standing protectively in front of Gudako. "Yeah, it does look like a bomb went off." As Ryoga was scoping the area his lion ears perk up hearing some noises that sounded like screaming. "What was that? Did anybody else hear someone screaming? I think someone needs help!"

Before Ryoga could run off to the noise Gudako grabs him by the tail halting him in place. "Don't run off Ryo, this is Assassin's territory. Go off on your own and you'll only get yourself killed; besides this is a reality marble that is a reflection of the world Assassin came from. You can't save anyone here as they are echo memories from Assassins past now come on let's get off the middle of the road."

The redhead then grabs the gawk smacked kunoichi from her stupor dragging her along with the boys running close behind as they follow the redhead as she runs for cover under the ruined buildings. As the group reaches the building the entranced is sealed under rubble. Seeing this Gudako hugs the wall with the others copying her as she leans to the side of the building peaking across the road.

As Gudako scopes the ruined partially burning roads she is deep in thought. 'Damn, without a doubt this place looks like the aftermath of the 4th Holy Grail War. This is definitely Assassin's Emiya turf alright. This place has his name written all over it. Well, this should be good I was hoping to get his badass outfit anyway. Now my only concern is cover; most of the other buildings are nothing but rubble now so not much cover. Oh well, it will be good training for the boys.'

While Gudako was scoping the roads Konatsu who was acting a bit distraught at the horrific scene around her thought it best to voice her concerns. "Um, guys I may be new to this but are you really sure we should be here? This place looks like a warzone and well this place just gives me all kinds of bad vibes."

Ranma pats Konatsu on the shoulder. "Hey relax I completely agree this place is bad news but we have to get stronger. Two years ago when Gudako was kidnapped we tracked her down to a city that was in a similar state like this place. Well, long story short the guys we fought there were far stronger than us; we only won because the adults of our group were stronger. We can't always rely on them nor should we. I refuse to be a burden on them so I have to…no we have to get stronger so next time we end up in a situation like that again we be able to kick the bad guy's ass!"

Ryoga smiles after hearing Ranma's speech. "For once I completely agree with you Ranma."

Gudako who was still surveying the ruined roads was absentmindedly listening to the boys but her attention is caught the moment she notices a bright flash amongst the flames. Her instincts then flare into overdrive forcing her to duck back into cover as not a second later a bullet tears through the section of the building's wall.

"Gudako!" exclaimed the boys as they rush over to the redhead who had fallen on the ground picking her up. "Are you hurt anywhere Gudako-sama?"

Gudako pats Konatsu's head. "I'm fine he didn't hit me now come on we have to move we can't stay here or else he'll blow the place up."

Ryoga's ears perk up to hear something coming their way. He takes a quick look using his archer's eyes and sees what looks like a rocket coming straight for them. "We got to move a rocket is coming straight for us!"

Everyone is immediately alarmed at this new and immediately run out of the building. It was not 5 seconds later the building exploded right behind them knocking them hard on the ground. The redhead shakily gets up. "Guys get up hurry we're sitting ducks! Run to those abandoned cars; get behind them for some cover or just anything to protect you from the hail of bullets!"

Gudako makes a run for cover with the others doing the same as bullets fly in their direction. Gudako quickly uses her Protection from Arrows skill to block the bullets as they run behind cover with Gudako and Ranma now hiding a busted down car and Ryoga and Konatsu behind a pile of rubble.

The hail of bullets continues to assault their position for a minute before it stops altogether. Ranma peaks over their cover seeing trying to find the enemy Servant. "Damn it, the bastard is nowhere in sight. Why did the bastard stop shooting; is he toying with us?"

"Relax Ranma he is a sniper; he is probably relocating to a different position. That standard sniper procedure; never stay in one spot keep your enemies guessing." Replied Gudako.

Ranma his the side of the busted car in anger busting it up even more. "That coward! That bastard should come out and fight us in a straight up fight like a man!"

Gudako shakes her head. "Don't give your hopes up; Assassin EMIYA doesn't do straight up fights. He is a mercenary who does whatever it takes to kill his target."

The boys both perk up at the name looking directly at the redhead. "EMIYA? But Gudako-sama isn't that your name too. By chance is he a relative of yours?" asked the kunoichi.

Gudako shakes her head. "No, it's just a coincidence. Now Ryoga uses those archer eyes of yours to find Assassin. I need you to give Ranma and I cover fire by keeping him on the defensive allowing us time to reach him and fight him in close quarters."

Ryoga nods getting up exposing himself looking over cover focusing his archer eyes to survey the area; as he looks through the desolate landscape he notices a flash on his left. His instincts flare ducking just in time before a bullet could go straight through his head. Ryoga smirks now knowing where the Assassin is getting back up again but moving as he returns fire at Assassin's last location.

"Guys Assassin is hiding on that hill over there behind those burning structures!" yelled Ryoga as he continues firing arrows at Assassin while carefully avoiding the hail of bullets coming his way.

Gudako smiles now knowing where Assassin is. "Come on Ranma lets storm that hill and claim victory!" The redhead enthusiastically runs out of cover with Ranma doing the same as they race toward the hill.

Assassin Emiya who was firing on the bandanna boy sees that both the redhead and pigtail boy were coming straight for him. He then turns his attention on the more serious threat as he lets up fire on them with his Calico M950.

To Emiya's unsurprised the two demi-servants easily deflect his bullets but that wasn't his goal as he carefully shot at them to Carole them in a specific path up the hill. As the two draws closer to his position the two demi-servants pass some nearby rubble which causes Emiya to smirk taking out a detonator flipping the switch arming the mines he set up in advance.

From Gudako's position, she then hears a high pitched sound like something electronic turned on. Momentarily looking around to the source of the sound spotting a red glowing light under some rubble; Gudako realizes at that moment that they have been played. Trying to tell Ranma that they need to retreat but Assassin detonates them before she could react fast enough as the mines explode around them with one being right between both the redhead and pigtail boy blowing them away from each other.

The explosion sent both teens flying as they hit the ground hard with smoke coming off their bodies as they were partially burnt. Luckily for them, their servant outfits gave them some protection taking most of the blow as parts of their outfits are gone; had they not had their servant forms they probably of lost a limb or two.

Ryoga along with Konatsu witnessed the explosion seeing both of their friends sent flying hitting the ground hard unmoving panicked the two. "Konatsu I'm going after Gudako and Ranma stay here!"

Ryoga then makes a beeline to his friend's position but notices on his left that Konatsu who he told to stay was running after him. "I'm not staying; my mistress needs me! I kunoichi never abandons their lord!" Seeing that the kunoichi refused to leave he conceded focus entirely on saving his friends.

On the smoke-filled hill, the redhead whose servant outfit is now missing the right sleeve and legging was laying on the ground disorientated barely able to stay conscious; she tries to get up but falls back down. As Ryoga and Konatsu draw closer to Gudako's position they spot a human figure walking out of the smoke appearing like some kind of badass in his crimson hood with his face completely obscured wearing grey black combat armor.

Ryoga and Konatsu see this run even faster determined to get to her first but Assassin gets to her first picking her up by her hair about to put a bullet to her head. Ryoga seeing this readies his bow to shoot the gun out of Assassin's hand. Just as Assassin is about to put a bullet in the redhead's head his danger senses flare as he quickly let go of the redhead dodging to his left to avoid being skewered by a red sword.

Assassin looks behind him to see a barely conscious pigtail boy standing up with most of his servant outfit destroyed. "…Don't count me out yet…you bastard." Ranma then falls back unconscious on the ground. Assassin stares at the unconscious pigtail boy for a moment before lifting his gun to finish him but is interrupted when an arrow tries to skewer his head that he narrowed avoided.

As Assassin jumps back to gets some cover from the hail of arrows coming his way Ryoga increases the rate of arrows he is firing while running toward Gudako. "Konatsu hurry and grab Gudako and Ranma; hurry and get them somewhere safe I'll handle this bastard myself!"

Without waiting for a reply Ryoga equips Lu Bu's Halberd then unleashes his kaioken rushing the Assassin closing the distance between them. Assassin EMIYA seeing that he won't be able to escape the bandanna's boy new speed takes out his bayonet knife as he readies to engages his time alter to counter the boy's halberd. The two warriors then start trading blows as Ryoga tries to use his superior speed to attack Assassin in multiple directions. To counter this EMIYA uses his time alter at the right moment to either dodge or block with his knife.

As those two were fighting Konatsu was at work picking both Ranma and Gudako up and was struggling. "Darn it. It looks like I can't carry them both. Perhaps I should leave Ranma behind and get Gudako-sama to safety first then come back for him."

While Konatsu was still debating what to do EMIYA who was using all his luck and skill to evade Ryoga spots what Konatsu was doing. Knowing letting her take the other two risk them eventually waking up and joining the fight he decides to take this chance to kill them. EMIYA dodges and overhead halberd swing then makes a beeline to the other three.

Seeing this Ryoga quickly chases after EMIYA heading him off with EMIYA evading Ryoga's assault. EMIYA sees that he won't be able to get any closer to the other two so waiting for the right moment as he prepares to strike one of the down teens.

Ryoga continues his assault trying to strike down the assassin as he circles around the assassin behind him with an overhead strike. EMIYA seeing this deflects it then turns his Thompson Contender at the other two aiming directly at the redhead firing. Ryoga danger senses flare realizing he was aiming at Gudako that he uses Kaioken x5 to quickly intercept the bullet before it could hit.

Unfortunately for Ryoga the shot was a feint as soon realized when moments later another projectile flew past him before he could even react; all Ryoga could do was yell at Konatsu to dodge.

Konatsu hears this immediately dodges to her right but just as they were moving the projectile being EMIYA's bayonet knife which was headed to Gudako's head ended up slicing part of Gudako neck instead.

The moment the knife sliced part of Gudako's neck causing her to gargle up blood as blood starts spurting out of her neck the war-torn battlefield went deathly quiet. Ryoga's eyes open fully in shock that Gudako the one he vowed to protect was possibly killed. At that moment his eyes turn electric yellow as he instinctively activated his second noble phantasm Agrius Metamorphosis. A dark purple aura wraps around his body transforming him into his alter form.

From out of the purplish dark flame walks out Ryoga wearing a dark navy blue skintight bodysuit leggings, two lion tails, fur armed guards, his chest was mostly bare with him wearing a fur mantle that looked like a lion's fur but white with a hue of green at the tips, and his hair turning grayish white and growing out became more wilder and animalistic.

Ryoga turns to EMIYA glaring at him with pure murder in his eyes. "YOU…YOU'RE DEAD!" Ryoga readies his halberd as he powers up then blast straight at EMIYA at blazing speed.

EMIYA narrows his eyes at the bandanna boy activating his noble phantasm. "Chronos Rose." A higher form of EMIYA's time alters that accelerates the timestream. Using Chronos Rose EMIYA is now able to match Ryoga's blazing speed as the two clashes at ultra-high speed.

As the two battles it out at high speeds Konatsu who was panicking and crying was trying to stop the blood pouring out of the redhead's neck. "I'm so sorry; come on please stop bleeding! Please, I finally found a place that I feel that I belong please don't leave me alone Gudako-sama!"

Gudako who was lying on the ground holding her neck now fully awake was trying to concentrate and heal herself but have blood in her throat and mouth was making it harder to concentrate when your body wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Internally the redhead was panicking but trying to remember the lessons Scathach taught her she activates her Guts skill then activates her mad enhancement causing red lines to appear over her body.

'There is no way I'm dying like this! I have to survive; I must survive…I WILL SURVIVE!' Gudako's rage at her predicament pushes her body to her limits forcibly activating her Berserker form causing the bone plated bodysuit to cover her body as it reached her neck it helped accelerate the healing closing up the wound.

The white hair kunoichi was shocked in surprised when the redhead started transforming. She wasn't sure what to do so all she was able to do was wait by Gudako's side. Gudako alter now kneeling on the ground coughing out the remaining blood from her mouth. "…Looks like I stopped the bleeding. Thank goodness I was…a little worried there." Gudako then falls back down falling unconscious as her body is too tired especially after losing so much blood.

As Gudako body transforms back to normal Konatsu continues to look over Gudako to make sure she was alright.

Back to the battle both Ryoga and EMIYA were still going at it as Assassin unleashes a hail of bullets at Ryoga while moving at high speeds to attack in multiple directions. Ryoga was getting more irritated that the bastard refused to die so he upped the ante. "Kaioken x 8!"

Ryoga unleashes more powerfully intended to end the fight. He charges at EMIYA at near blinding speed attacking with his halberd with monstrous strength. EMIYA after receiving these new blows after the bandana's boy sudden power-up is now on the defensive. His attacks no longer have much effect as Ryoga simply swats them away or simply avoid them and his bayonet-knife is constantly being destroyed after each hit causing him to switch to another one. EMIYA is at his limit as he can't hold the Chronos Rose any longer as his heart being made to slow down is taking his toll. He is forcibly unable to hold Chronos rose as it shuts down no longer able to accelerate the timestream.

Ryoga seeing that Assassin's speed has dwindled capitalize on this as he closes the distance between them appearing behind them then slices one of Assassin's arms then kick him straight through a ruined car. Ryoga then appears above Assassin stabbing his halberd in Assassin's stomach. EMIYA gives off a muffled scream before Ryoga proceeds to beat EMIYA to death with his fist and claws like a savage animal tearing the Assassin limb from limb.

After a couple of minutes of savage brutality Assassin's body disappears in motes of light leaving Ryoga standing above the former spot that Assassin laid panting. As the world around them falls apart the group is then redeposited back in the forest.

Wilderness forest

Ryoga looks around realizing they are back in the forest. Remembering Gudako's state he locates he running to her side.

Konatsu who had dragged Ranma's unconscious form next to Gudako stands protectively over both of them. She is suddenly surprised when a grayish white hair with a shawl that looks lion mantle. Ryoga immediately gets down next to the redhead checking her over. "Konatsu is Gudako okay? Please tell you stopped the bleeding I can't lose her!"

Konatsu after recognizing that this was indeed Ryoga tries to calm him down. "Relax Ryoga-san, Gudako-sama healed the wound on her neck and she looks to be out of danger. I'm still worried about how much blood she lost though; I wonder if we should go to a hospital?"

Ryoga touched the redhead's neck wiping the blood off noticing a faint scar where she was cut. Ryoga gives a sigh of relief that she did heal up. "Thank goodness she will be fine. I was so worried; if she actually died I don't know what I would do."

A moment later the two hear a moan come from the pigtail boy as he starts to come to. "Aurgh…my head; I feel like I got ran over by an elephant." Ranma sits up looks at Ryoga and is shocked at the cat-like lion appearance as he backs up away from him. "Ahhh cat stay away!"

Ryoga sigh at Ranma's reaction. "Ranma I thought you had your phobia under controlled by now?"

"Ryoga that you? Damn you look crazy scary when you transform into a cat as a guy. And I do have some control of my phobia it's just your face scared me when I saw you. I more of less used to your girls-form cat-like appearance." Ranma then looks down sees Gudako on the ground with blood on her neck. Ranma is immediately at her side. "What happened to Gudako?"

Ryoga looks down in shame. "It's my fault I wasn't able to protect her. That bastard slit her throat while we were fighting."

"Wait Ryoga-san if it's anyone's fault it is mine. I was holding Gudako when the blade cut her neck. If only I reacted faster than this never would have happened." Said the sobbing kunoichi.

Before anyone else could say anything else all of them get bonked on the head by a wooden staff by Gudako as she finally fully woken up. "Sheesh enough with the pity party and stop crowding me give me some room."

As Gudako was sitting up the boy's attention was fully on the redhead. "Gudako are you all right?" asked Ranma.

"Gudako-sama! Please forgive my failure to protect you. If I must I'll commit seppuku for my failure.

"Gudako I'm so sorry. If I was faster you would never have gotten hurt please forgive me!" said Ryoga bowing his head.

Gudako whacks them on the head again. "Oh just shut up for a minute." Gudako holds her neck as she noticed her voice was a bit hoarse. "My god it's not anyone fault! We all screwed up okay. Ranma and I made the first mistake rushing in half cock thinking we could get him when Assassin was leading us into a trap. Guys mistakes were made so let's just rest for a bit I need to fully heal this neck then we can try fighting Assassin again."

The boys were surprised that the redhead wanted to fight Assassin again and tried to persuade her not to. "Gudako-sama you lost so much blood already you need to see a doctor." Said Konatsu.

"Are you crazy? You almost died back there!" exclaimed Ranma.

"Gudako you almost died! I'm not letting fight that guy. You need to rest." Said Ryoga.

Gudako waves them off. "Whatever I'm just going to rest for a bit then fight him again with or without you and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Gudako stands up walking to a fallen tree to lie next to finish healing up.

The boys only sigh in aggravation knowing how stubborn the redhead is knowing if she plans to fight Assassin she will do so without their consent. For now, they knew they need to do everything to protect her. Ranma especially wanted to protect Gudako as he still feels guilty for not be able to do anything and wants to pay Assassin back.

Gudako POV:

After settling down by a tree I was finally able to get some rest for my aching neck. I have a good act that I was okay but my neck still feels like it's on fire and is about to fall off. Man, Assassin EMIYA really did a number on my neck. At the time having so much blood pouring out my neck was scaring the crap out of me and I was barely able to keep conscious.

I just wished I could heal my neck faster; this pain in my neck is annoying but not as annoying as having the guys constantly asking me if I'm okay. Sure I know they're just being protective of me but I don't need them looking over my shoulder constantly to make sure I didn't cut myself or something.

Okay, maybe I'm just being a bit of a bitch complaining about them being worried about my safety but I just can't handle the looks of pity on their faces. I know I should try being more cooperative with them but the need to beat EMIYA's ass for almost killing me overrides everything. The thing that nags me the most is how easily he had outmaneuvered me. I fell for such a simple trap and almost died; the shame itself is almost killing me.

Honestly, I might be taking this too far but I just can't let this stand. I have to make up for this failure and learn from this so nothing like this happens again.

In other news seeing Ryoga's alter form in his male side was interesting. He really looked cool with that crazy hair of his with that lion mantle making him badass. Not to mention those killer abs he had I swear I can cook an egg on those abs! Aurgh my brain just went somewhere weird again; I swear my sexual preference is getting more messed up the more I live life as a girl; that or it just simply because it's Ryoga and I like him. As long as I don't get any weird dreams about that egoistical Ranma then I'm sure I'll be fine.

After about an hour of waiting, I had finally fully healed my neck that I was certain I could fight with no worries. Of course, during our downtime, we weren't idle as I asked Ryoga to regale us about the fight so we know what we were up against. It was mostly stuffed I already knew when it came to fighting EMIYA in close combat. I knew I could win if I fought him up close in personal as EMIYA is good at killing his enemies from afar.

Either way, I will take down EMIYA first to make up for my earlier shame than have the boys fight him using their Kaioken to give them further experience fighting fast opponents.

As I make my way to the tree where Assassin's card is the boys are running after me still trying to get me to reconsider. Completely ignoring their pleas I activate the card sending us back to the ruined Fuyuki City.

As we step foot in the hellish landscape that is Fuyuki city Ryoga who was still in his badass alter form along with Ranma stood in front of me standing protectively over me with their weapons at the ready. It was obvious those two were being overly protective of me; even Konatsu who was behind me was standing awfully close with their scythe at the ready.

Honestly part of me wanted to berate them for trying to treat me like some helpless damsel who needs a big strong man to protect her but of course as soon as that thought went through my head I trashed it considering how stupid that was. There is nothing wrong with the boys trying to protect me after I was almost killed an hour ago by the very same enemy were about to face. I would have done the same thing had our positions been reversed. There is also the fact I am a future sex partner prospect to the boys but that's neither here are there.

As cute as it was to see both boys trying to protect me and all I'm here for a mission so I started things off unleashing my mad enhancement. The red lines of madness engulfed my body transforming me into my black bone plated body suit. (Cu alter Accession 2) Without waiting for the boys I ran across the desolate ruined city searching for Assassin.

My search wasn't long as I was quickly caught under fire. I could only smirk at this as I used my protection of arrows to block the hail of bullets as I ran straight for the source of the gunshots.

I knew I was going to be led to a trap of course but I was prepared and by that, I was going to steamroll my way through it. After enduring the hail of bullets I had gathered enough NP to unleash my Noble Phantasm. "Timber giant, eaten away by fire. Become a cage of flames, WICKER MAN!" I open up a portal with my Timber giant coming out. I then jump on its shoulder as I command it to unleashes a barrage of fireballs around the area leading to where Assassin was hiding.

It was actually very amusing seeing Assassin EMIYA run for his life when my timber giant unleashes unholy hell upon him; also there were quite a few huge explosions that were obviously not due to the fireballs so I knew the mines were taken care of. Seeing that most of the debris that could be used for cover was gone so EMIYA was left in an open field in my sights.

Plan to kill him myself I jumped off the giant and ran straight for EMIYA at Kaioken blazing speed closing the distance between us in moments. EMIYA, of course, used his Chronos Rose but I was much faster than expected so I easily grabbed him throwing him hard on the ground repeatedly as I used my spear to tear his limbs off before using my claw hands to rip his face off in savage ecstasy.

When it was all done he was completely unrecognizable as I sat on his bloody dead body with his blood all over me. Not long after the boys finally caught up to me looking at me warily asking me if I was all right.

"Gudako are you all right? Do you need help?" Ryoga asked me with concern in his voice.

"Wow you really did a number on him; you must have really hated him," Ranma said as he was looking at the bloody body I was sitting on.

Looking over myself I realized I was covered in blood and not my blood but EMIYA's blood; the blood that belongs to one of my favorite Anime heroes. This realization woke me up to the fact that I savagely kill one of my favorite heroes without any remorse.

Before I realized it Ryoga and Ranma were hugging me. I didn't realize I had started crying until I touched my face.

"There there Gudako were here for you. Don't worry we will always be here for you Gudako no matter what." Said Ryoga. I knew from his words that he was sincere in what he said.

"Yeah what he said so if you need a shoulder to cry on we're here for you always." Said Ranma in his Ranma exe way. I could obviously tell he too was being sincere.

I may not have understood exactly why I was crying since I didn't feel sad but I knew at that moment I really needed to cry it out and I was simply glad my friends were there with me.

After my little episode, we continued to fight EMIYA another 3 more times. In the fights, I took care of any traps EMIYA had set up allowing the boys to fight Assassin with their Kaioken. In the first fight, Ranma took on Assassin as he wanted to make up for being knocked out earlier. Ranma started things using his Kaioken attacking Assassin who countered using Chronos Rose to get a feel of him first.

After exchanging a few blows Ranma seemed to be getting used to Assassin's style of combat. Ranma then went on the offensive using his sword to clash with Assassin before unleashing his Noble phantasm Brahmastra which makes his sword fly in the air and start spinning creating a disc and fires it at Assassin cutting him in half. I admit seeing Ranma's Noble Phantasm was pretty cool even if was a rip off of Krillin's Destructo Disc.

In the Second fight, Ryoga clashed continuously at high speeds for ten minutes before EMIYA's Chronos Rose ran out. Once Assassin was back to normal speed Ryoga let Konatsu join him with finishing him off. Konatsu wasn't half bad but she was obviously outclassed so she got her ass kicked a lot with Ryoga doing most of the work.

For the third and last fight, I had both Ranma and Ryoga back up Konatsu to give her a better fighting chance allowing her some more experience. It, of course, ended like the last fight with her getting her ass kicked but having her get beaten by Assassin should help give her an idea on the kind of fights we're getting into.

After finishing up our final fight with Assassin EMIYA was collecting my sweat awards. From fighting Assassin 5 times we obtained 21% in sync rate, Assassin EMIYA's outfit, a copy EMIYA's Thompson Contender and $13000. Since the boys and I didn't need any more sync rate it was pretty much mute but Konatsu now has 26% sync rate now so that is progress. Other than that obtaining EMIYA's outfit will make future espionage missions perfect as his outfits give me Presence Concealment A+ so that is a definite plus. So with that all done we started making our way back on our journey using Ryoga's curse.

After about a couple of random jumps to random locations, we stumbled down a beat up old road and came across an abandoned old rusted motorcycle. It was obviously broken beyond repair but the interesting part was the blacken 4-star Rider card hovering above it. Making sure everyone was ready for a fight I touched the card activating it as we are pulled into the reality marble that engulfs the area.

A moment later we find ourselves on a rocky road not too different where we were before but what catches our attention was the loud Rumble of a motorcycle engine. I had a feeling I knew who we are facing and turning to the noise It was indeed who I that it was.

It was a blond man wearing a black biker suit wearing shades riding on a motorcycle spouting something about golden at the top of his lungs. Yep without a doubt, it was Rider Sakata Kintoki. Honestly I pretty sure from the way he was acting he was for the most part still normal. Of course, that won't stop me from stomping on that Westerner wannabe.

For this fight, we fought him 3 times and the fights were kind of fun. In the first round, it was pretty much a speed battle as Rider rode on his motorcycle as we chased after him in Kaioken forms with Ryoga carrying Konatsu on his back. The fight was pretty cool as Rider fought while still on his motorcycle using some awesome acrobats move attacking us with kicks and some punches. He actually held up pretty well against all us until Konatsu threw her scythe into the wheel of the motorcycle making him crash. It was easy after that to finish him off with a combined ki blast.

The second round we pretty much fought in one area though Rider used his motorcycle in the fight. Man never thought I see someone other than Dante actually use their motorcycle as a weapon as he tried to slam Ryoga with his bike with the wheel running full blast trying to tear him up. Luckily for Ryoga Ranma had his back knocking the Motorcycle out of Rider's hand before engaging him in close combat as they traded blows until Ranma used the Reverse Lotus knocking him in the air appearing behind him then activating his Noble Phantasm to cut him to pieces.

When Ranma finished him off he tried acting all cool sheathing his sword like he was a samurai or something. Konatsu our newest member, of course, praised Ranma for his skill which only helped inflate Ranma's ego as he was now acting cocky again. I know Konatsu is easily impressionable considering the stuff we do but I need to teach her not to encourage Ranma's growing ego.

For the last fight with Rider, we all joined together to destroy Rider's bike so we can allow Konatsu a chance to fight him. Konatsu fought much harder this time as she was determined to not be a burden. From the way the fight was going it looked like Rider was actually holding back, heck it even looked like he was actually helping her learn how to fight as he intentionally didn't attack her when she was knocked down defenseless letting her get up again. In the end we just sat back for a while letting our Kunoichi spar with Rider until she couldn't stand up anymore before we finished Rider off together; funnily enough, I actually felt a little bad killing after he helped Konatsu like that.

After finishing up fighting Rider we obtained 12% sync rate making Konatsu now have 36% sync rate, Sakata Kintoki's Helmet signed by him saying "Stay Golden," and $4000. Not sure what I'll do with that helmet but at least I got one for that motorcycle I got 2 yrs ago after I was kidnapped. It really is a sweat motorcycle, too bad I couldn't ride it back then as I was too short and kept falling down. I had to get uncle Kazuma to ride it for me with me hanging on his back just to enjoy it. Man those were good times.

Hmm, maybe I should try riding the motorcycle again. I am a little taller now but I'm a mere 165 cm or 5.4 ft. That is still so short if you ask me. I mean come on I used to be 6.2 ft tall in my last life; I was a freaking giant back then and now I'm so small and compact. The only good thing is my amazing figure which I can use to make thirsty (Horney) guys does whatever I want to please me not that I actually do that other than to Ranma and Ryoga of course.

Now back to the journey after we were finished fighting Rider it was starting to get late and tomorrow would be our last day of training as we make our way back home. So after finding a nice clearing, we set up camp prepared ourselves some dinner before settling for bed.

The next morning we packed up early as we wanted an early start as we started the journey back home. While we used Ryoga's curse to keep transporting us to random locations I had the boys continue their Kaioken training while I was teaching Konatsu some ninja techniques from Naruto; mainly the taijutsu variant.

After a couple of hours of training while we randomly transverse various destinations we finally managed to find our way back to Nerima. As much as I wanted to continue our journey best to report back home as we still have school unfortunately and there are probably a few Ranma ½ event we might have to do maybe. And I still have to deal with Nabiki, man I going to have a busy week I miss the good old days when I could just laze around surfing the web and playing video games but unfortunately none of the things I like to do has developed yet and the internet is still pretty boring at the moment so training will have to do.

3rd POV

Nerima Outskirts

In the outskirts of Nerima, a young man was walking through a patty field when he heard a commotion. Ahead of him looked like a wild boar was stampeding through the field chasing the farm hands working the field. The young man who appeared between the ages of 16-17 who has short dark hair held back by a white headband and dresses in a quasi-military style, with a black tank top, utility belt, black gloves, fatigue pants, and combat boots rushes over to the people in trouble.

As the Boar was gaining on the field workers one of the old men slips and falls down. The Boar, of course, sees this increases speed ready to tear the man to pieces. "Mōko Kaimon Ha!" (Fierce Tiger Gate-Open Blast) At the last second, the young man spreads his arms apart in an opening motion while simultaneously kicking with one foot delivering a devastating kick to the Boar instantly killing it.

The rest of the field workers stop running seeing this then goes over to the boy thanking him. "Thank you, young man, you saved us back there. You're really strong for someone so young." Said one of the old men.

The old man that fell down gets up bowing to the young man. "Thank you young lad; you saved my life. How could I ever repay you?"

The young man shakes his head. "No need I was only doing what was right."

"But I have to pay you back in some way. Maybe perhaps I can invite you to stay at my house for the night and have some tea...um perhaps I may have your name, young lad." Asked the old man.

"My name is Ryu Kumon and there is no need…" Ryu thinks for a bit coming with an idea for a reward. "Actually I could use some directions. I headed to Nerima looking for a dojo that practices Anything Goes Martial Arts."

One of the old men recognizes the name. "If I remember correctly my grandson used to train in martial arts as a student of the Tendo Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling."

Ryu's eyes raise up hearing this news. "Would you know where it is in Nerima by any chance?"

The Old man shakes his head. "Afraid not; my memory isn't what's it's used to."

Ryu merely nods his head in understanding. "It's all right; I now know the name of the dojo I need to find thank you." Ryu bows to the people before heading in the direction of Nerima.

'Soon Genma Saotome soon; I will have my revenge for my father. You may have given me the slip in China when your trail went cold but I learned of another school of Anything Goes. I'm certain you are acquainted with the master there. One way or the other I will find you and end you!' inwardly thought Ryu.

Somewhere in Nerima

On a nice peaceful day, three martial artists plus a Kunoichi are walking through town making their way home. The pigtail boy whose hands were behind his head walking nonchalantly stomach starts to growl. "Man I'm so hungry."

The bandanna boy sighs in annoyance. "Ranma you are always hungry. Can't you wait until we get home?"

"Oh come on I can't help that I'm starving." Ranma looks around looking for a store selling something good to eat when he hears a bell chime. Looking in the direction of the bell chime he sees a stores door close and looking to the name of the store he sees that it is a Sushi Restaurant. "Hey let's go there I'm hungry for some sushi?"

Konatsu looks to the Sushi restaurant with her own stomach growling as well with her mouth water at the chance to finally have some sushi. "Mhmm umm, Gudako-sama I have to agree with Ranma-san. I believe it's how Ranma said it hunger is the enemy."

The redhead who was still wearing a red dress with two long white ribbons coming from the back, black skirt, red gloves, white leggings and a weird big red hat on her head the (Marie 2nd Accession outfit) merely sighs at both of their insistence on having sushi. "Oh fine, we'll have sushi happy now?" The moment they got the go-ahead hearing both kunoichi and pigtail boy run into the store.

The redhead rubs her head in annoyance until Ryoga walks up to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well we both know how Ranma is when he is hungry; come on Gudako let's get some Sushi. Oh and Gudako I forgot to mention that Dress your wearing looks really good on you." The bandanna boy than blushes while trying to look away.

The redhead stares at Ryoga for a minute before she giggles with a blush adorning her face. "Thanks for the compliment Ryo; okay let's go." Gudako then stands on her tiptoes planting a kiss on Ryoga's face causing him to blush harder before grabbing his hand dragging him with her into the restaurant.

As the two teens enter the store they see both Ranma and Konatsu staring at all the foods being carried on a conveyor belt around the tables practically drooling. "Okay, guys stop gawking already and sit down on one of the tables already. The food on the conveyor belt is already served so you just have to pick a plate but remember the plate the food is on is color-coded letting you know the price on the menu. So try not to take to many plates before telling me I'm not made out of money remember." Said the redhead.

The other two teens nod their heads before sitting down on one of the tables with the other two doing the same. Now seated at a table Ranma starts taking plates off the conveyor belt them being Grilled Shrimp, deep fried crab with ponzu sauce, Chicken Karaage, Goyza, and 5 Types of Sashimi served with miso soup & rice Albacore, tuna, yellowtail, salmon, white fish.

The redhead turns toward the pigtail boy noting the plates he collected. 'Ranma really was going out his way to eat out this time wasn't he; he is lucky I got so much money fighting those servants.'

Gudako then looks at Konatsu see she was being shyer, not certain if she should grab anything which Gudako then encouraged her to pick whatever she wanted as she'll cover the cost for her. She ended up getting 7pc Nigiri, California roll 6pc served with miso soup, two Tuna, 2 Salmon, Yellowtail, Whitefish, and shrimp.

Ryoga who saw that Gudako was going to pay for everything just got Tempura, 4pc Cali Roll, Rice and Miso soup with Chicken Teriyaki, 4pcs Nigiri. While Gudako herself got some Katsu Don Deep fried crispy Chicken with rice and miso soup; as well as Yakisoba on the side.

As the group was enjoying their food Gudako noticed besides from Ranma, as usual, woofing down his food Konatsu was happily eating her food to the point of crying tears of joy at being able to enjoy such foods. 'Man, I had forgotten how pathetic a life Konatsu lived. If I remember correctly Konatsu, Ryoga and Ryu Kumon were the three most Ranma ½ characters with the worst horrible lives growing up due to their parents dying or missing in Ryoga's case and having to grow up completely alone. In Konatsu case she had horrible a horrible stepfamily she hated that treated her like dirt. She was pretty much Cinderella minus the charming prince to save her.'

'Well, at least I fixed Ryoga's childhood problem now that he has me and Ranma with him. Guess I'm fixing Konatsu's messed up life too in a way even if I'm planning on making her my ninja servant/sacrificial pawn but at least she'll never feel alone at least.' Thought Gudako.

After about half an hour the teens finished their meal with the redhead paying for their meal. The group of teens was then back on the road heading for Hibiki Manor. After a couple of minutes of walking the group was nearing their destination Gudako was watching both Ranma and Konatsu chatting as he was happily questioning her on ninja stuff.

Gudako was slightly annoyed he was asking Konatsu on ninja techniques when she knew more due to her Narutoverse knowledge but before she could think more on the subject Ryoga catches her attention. "Hey, Gudako I'm glad we are bringing Konatsu back with us. She has been a great new addition to our little group. She is really nice though a little bit too subservient but she is a good person. And she is taking this whole being cursed by turning into a girl now more easily than Ranma and I did when we got our curses."

"Of course she is she was raised as a female kunoichi after all." Replied Gudako.

Ryoga scratches his head. "Yeah I guess you're right but I got to know when she started traveling with us she acted so surprised when we treated her kindly; almost like no one was ever nice to her. Also when we gave her food it was almost like she never had a good meal before."

Gudako stares at Ryoga in the eye. "That's because her life after her parents died and started living with her stepfamily those ugly kunoichi's we met treated Konatsu like dirt even had her sleep on a cardboard box. She was barely treated like a human being constantly abused by them. She had absolutely no friends so she was on her own having to deal with them. She must have been very lonely living like that."

Ryoga saddens hearing this as his eyes begin to water as he looks ahead at Konatsu. "Wow, I never knew Konatsu had it so badly. To think I thought I had it bad when I used to get lost; I guess shows what I know. Konatsu had it worst than me; I feel sorry for her." Ryoga eyes then harden as a burning resolve is lit. "No matter what I plan on being Konatsu friend and I will make sure they are never alone again."

Gudako blinks a Ryoga declaration. 'He really is a good guy, isn't he? That story encouraged him to be friends with Konatsu just so she won't feel alone anymore even though his own family curse damned his family to an even worse fate; good thing I nip that major problem in the bud.'

Gudako then grabs Ryoga's hands into hers holding it affectionately. "Don't sell yourself short Ryo. I know from the stories from momma Krista from before we met that when you were 4yrs old that you have been lost for weeks by yourself and when you were 6 you got lost for 2 months until momma Krista found you barely alive as you almost died from starvation and dehydration. I knew from momma Krista's voice that she dreaded those early years when you disappeared from her sight. It must have been a scary experience for a mother to have her own baby boy just disappeared on her like that and then try to frantically look for them and the experience for you at those times must have been terrifying for any child to be left alone like that without their family that I can barely imagine such a situation myself."

"Hey, it wasn't too bad…I was getting more used to being lost back then so you don't have to worr-." Ryoga turns to Gudako sees her eyes are watering. "Um, Gudako are you all right?"

The redhead wipes her tears trying to keep herself from crying. "I'm sorry Ryoga it's just I see how happy your father and grandmother were back when I made it so they wouldn't get lost in their own house. Their eyes alone told me how horrible and grief-stricken they were about their curse and that hope I gave them was a lifeline they were desperately looking for. It made me desperate to find a cure for your family curse Ryoga; I didn't want you to ever have to experience such loneliness like they did Ryo which is why I promise to never leave you alone that I'll make sure you and your family is always happy."

Ryoga then pulls her into a hug patting her head. "Hey, now you don't have to put such a burden on yourself. You already did more for us than anyone else has ever done for us. I think you deserve to give yourself a little more credit for what you have done and the one who should promise to never leave you alone is me. Gudako you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and…um well, I have been meaning to tell you that I…um lov-"

Before he could finish what he was saying the redhead kisses him on the lips. "I think I know what you were going to say Ryo but I ask you to hold on just a little bit longer before you tell me I'm still not ready for those words. I know I'm being complicated right now but I just need time as I'm especially not ready to say those words myself sorry."

Ryoga merely smiles at the redhead in understanding. "Take as much time as you want Gudako. I can wait as long as you want me so I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Ryoga for being so understanding and sorry for all the troubles I made." Replied Gudako.

Unfortunately for the two, their touching moment was interrupted when they heard a cough. Looking ahead of them was Konatsu blushing at their interactions and Ranma with his arms crossed tapping his foot. "I hope I wasn't interrupting because we are here now."

The two then finally notice that they are in front of the gate toward to Hibiki manor as they separate blushing embarrassingly. "Um sorry about that I was having a girly moment sorry for leaving you hanging Ranma." Said the redhead.

"It's okay Gudako after all we are all in an equal relationship together so I won't get jealous over something like this." Said Ranma.

The redhead smiles at that. "Thanks for being so understanding Ranma. Okay, guys let's already head on in then." Gudako grabs both boys by the hand leading them to the house with Konatsu following close behind.

Opening the door the four enter the house. "We're Home!" They then enter the family room where both Ryuho and Kazuma sitting on the couch watching the kids play on the floor.

Kazuma smiles seeing the four enter. "Ah if it isn't my favorite group of troublemakers playing hooky; honestly kids you only went to school for 2 days and already you ditched. Man, I at least waited a week when I was your age." Kazuma huffs out his chest out in pride in that fact.

Ryuho shakes his head. "That's not something to be proud of Kazuma. Now, kids, it's good to see you finally home but you really should take your education seriously."

"Dad uncle Kazuma, it's good to see your back." Said Ryoga.

"Welcome back Uncle Kazuma and Ryuho." Said Ranma.

Gudako completely ignoring the lecture rushes over to the both of them gives them hugs. "It's good to see you two are back from your trip Papa and Uncle Ryuho! Did you bring back any souvenirs?"

The greeting, of course, makes both men forget any ideas of scolding the teens. "Aw aren't you such a sweet little thing and is that a dress? A very cute girly dress wow my little tomboy is becoming a woman. I bet No-chan and nee-chan will be pleased to see this, and yes we do have a souvenir. Show them thing Ryuho." Said Kazuma.

Ryuho rises one of his eyes in surprise in how girly the redhead is dressed surprising him. "Um yeah, here this is the Egyptian artifact we found in the in the Valley of the Kings." Ryuho takes out a golden box decorated with Hieroglyphics. Gudako grabs the box opening finding small golden puzzle pieces inside; she, of course, recognizes the puzzle pieces being the Millennium Puzzle from Yu-Gi-Oh. "I pretty sure it's just an old puzzle piece that was probably a toy of some sorts. Actually, we're just holding on to this for a friend of ours during the expedition Solomon Muto as he turns in the rest of the artifacts we found in the tomb. Muto-san plans on holding onto this say it's for good luck or something."

"Bah, I'm not sure why old man Muto would want an old useless thing like that for. I mean come on it's just a toy that's pretty much impossible to solve!" complained Kazuma.

Ryuho shakes his head. "Your just angry that you couldn't figure it out. Here kids why don't you try and solve this for a while. Who knows maybe you will solve this strange puzzle somehow."

Ranma and the others look over the puzzle pieces. "That's a lot of pieces." Said Ranma.

"All the pieces in the box look the same and I don't see anything that would give a clue on what goes where." Said Konatsu.

"Man just looking at all these pieces are making me lost." Said Ryoga.

Kazuma who was watching the kids spots the newest addition to the group. "Not to interrupt mind telling us who your new friend is?"

Gudako pats Konatsu on the head. "This here is my personal kunoichi servant Konatsu. I got her a few days ago when she was still a male kunoichi until I used some Nyannichuan water on her turning her into a girl which she is quite fine with. Oh and don't worry I plan on having her stay at Sanctuary tower; she'll also work part-time as a maid between both houses."

Both Kazuma and Ryuho just stare at the redhead and the snow white haired kunoichi for a moment trying to process what she said. "Of course you get yourself a kunoichi servant of your own. I really shouldn't be surprised at these antics of yours." Said Kazuma as he tried to ignore the fact the kunoichi used to be male.

Gudako merely smiles back as she hands the box to Ranma before sitting down on the ground with the toddlers playing with them. "So where are mom and momma Krista at?"

"They're out shopping, my mom went with them as well; we thought it best to give them the day off from taking care of the kids." Said Ryuho.

The redhead nods her head in understanding while the toddlers start climbing on her whom she happily returns by hugging and kissing them. While the redhead was playing with the toddlers the others were trying to solve the puzzle. Ranma who was first to try was completely stump hands it over to Ryoga who tries it for about half an hour before giving up handing it to Konatsu.

While Konatsu was trying to solve the puzzle the front door opens with Krista, Nodoka, Ganaha, Ikiryo, Hera-IS, and Sowilo entering the room holding shopping bags.

"Well looks who the cat dragged in. looks like you kids finally came back on your trip." Krista then takes a closer look at the group notices the new white hair girl but her attention is on the redhead's new attire. "Gudako-chan that outfit you're wearing is absolutely stunning where did you get it?"

Gudako puts down Yoiko who was trying to climb on her head. "Ryo-kun got it for me isn't he so romantic." She says it in a very cutesy way. "I'm just kidding I actually got this in a servant battle. It was tailor-made for the former queen of France Marie Antoinette; Vive La France!"

"Oh, it's from France that is nice. It is really good to see you wear something more feminine for once." Said Nodoka which earned a "hey" from the redhead.

"So Gudako-chan I've been hearing some conflicting interesting things about your relationship with the boys but I wanted to hear from you directly what is your relationship with them?" asked Ganaha.

Gudako sighs while seating Ryuto on her lap while trying to wipe the slobber from his mouth. "Well since everyone is here then let me clarify the boys and I are in friends with benefits relationship as I not ready for a serious relationship yet. Since both boys obviously like me this is a better solution to make sure our friendship isn't fractured or broken because I chose one boy over the other."

Ryuho scratches his head. "Well, I guess that's one way to solve a relationship dilemma like that. I guess Gudako plans to eventually do something similar to what your parents did Krista just instead of one guy and two woman its two guys and one woman."

Krista thinks for a moment as she stares at the redhead. "Hmm I was lead to believe that Gudako-chan and my Ryo-chan were dating but I guess this is fine too as I wouldn't expect anything less from her."

"Thank you for being so understanding momma Krista. Oh and before I forget Hera-IS and Sowilo were you two able to successfully cover us in school?" asked Gudako.

Hera-IS hides her hands behind her back rocking back and forth whistling trying to act all innocent. "…Umm, of course, we covered you. It went off without a hitch."

Sowilo walked up to Gudako bowing her head apologetically. "Sorry Gudako-san we did cover you guys very well for most of the week but yesterday Hinako sensei found us out when she learned my sister had been giving some special services to some of the male students at lunchtime. She had been suspicious of us since we first arrived thinking something was off. When she used that ki drain on Hera undoing the charm she learned very quickly after that we were imposters. Not even Ikiryo who looked exactly like you was able to fake her way out of that one. She pretty much got us all detention until you come back from your lost trip as we told them."

Ikiryo comes forward to bowing her head. "I'm sorry mistress-I mean Onee-sama. I thought I had everything under control but it took only one mistake and I failed miserably I'm sorry."

Gudako gets up to make sure the toddlers were safely placed on the ground then pats Ikiryo on the head. "Don't worry about it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was Hera which will get her just deserts the slut!" that got a Hey from the redheaded demoness. "The boys and I will deal with the consequences tomorrow." This got a groan out of the boys.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Onee-sama. And Onee-sama due to us being caught Hinako sensei didn't want thinking we could get away for impersonating student easily so she also had us officially register us. Of course, mom and Aunt Krista was there to handle the paperwork." Said Ikiryo as she looks away embarrassingly.

Gudako facepalms. "Great looks like we are all going to school together now. I'm surprised you didn't try to run Hera-IS."

"I did but the Ki draining monster kept zapping me. Then when they were going to register me to the school when I tried to run again that monster…" Hera looks warily at Krista who merely smiles ominously at her. "I mean Aunt Krista was so generously convinced me to register." 'That monster tortured me! No wonder Lust said I should be wary of her.' Thought Hera-IS.

After that Gudako then introduces Konatsu to the rest of the group telling her who she was letting them know a little bit about her tragic background earning some sympathy from the rest of them. After that she had Ikiryo and the demoness sisters show her sanctuary tower as she will be living there as well as training to catch up with the rest of them. Once that was done the redhead headed to Sanctuary tower to talk with Lust.

Sanctuary Tower

As the redhead heads to the top of the tower she runs into Ikiryo and co escorting Konatsu around the place. She grabs Ikiryo as she makes her way to Lust's chambers. "Ikiryo how are the status on both Kuno and Nabiki."

Hearing her orders Ikiryo answers immediately. "Concerning Nabiki, she came to me with the signed contract." Ikiryo hands it over to Gudako. "I told her I would get back to her when you came back from your trip. As for Kuno, his training has been going smoothly. He has great potential as a swordsman maybe even greater than moms. We have been having him fight the monster here in the lower three quadrants. We also had been using the gravity chamber to help increase his strength and speed."

Gudako nods her head happy at the developments. "Good very good so how about Kuno's attitude; has he been trying to woe any of you with his poetry?"

"At first he kept trying to throw himself on us the moment he saw us but we beat him to an inch of his life whenever he did that. Even Hera-IS at first didn't like him as she saw him as being too clingy. I tried explaining to him those antics make girls hate him. I think it worked for the most part as he stopped throwing himself at us but he still tries to compliment us on our beauty. Through he did settle down more after his skills improved which earned him a blow job from Hera-IS when he showed some promise; so he is a bit more bearable now." Said Ikiryo.

Gudako satisfied with the report congratulates Ikiryo before entering the Lust's chamber. Luckily for Gudako this time around she arrived with Lust simply taking a bath instead of her fucking some random monster. "Ah if it isn't my favorite killjoy of a master; how may I help you today?" slurred Lust as she was drinking some wine.

Gudako merely shakes her head. "I want to start a small business to help train a new recruit. I plan on having this one as a secretary of sorts that handles my finances so having her run a small business should help her gain some experience."

Lust smiles at this while taking a drink of her wine. "Oh you're talking about that silver tongue Girl Ikiryo told me about. I actually had been watching her and I have to say she knows how to do business. She would make a great demoness especially if she was the kind that makes deals. The only vegetative I have for the girl is her family. They are obviously holding her back especially due to a certain huge amount of debt the dojo collected which forced the girl to take a loan from the Yakuza."

Lust is in deep thought for a minute before she snaps her fingers. "You know the Yakuza she owns money to own a gentlemen club. I can just have a few friends of mine deal with them then take his business. I had done this many times before with other business I partially own."

Gudako merely stares at Lust. "So, in other words, a stripper club; well isn't that just great. Whatever got to start somewhere sure get it done."

Lust smiles happily at this. "Oh trust me you won't regret it. It will also be a great place to further train Ikiryo as a succubus. Hmm, I wonder if I should offer the Tendo girl to be a succubus too; I'm certain she makes a great succubus sucking her victims of all their semen and finances."

Gudako simply stares at the succubus before grabbing Ikiryo leaving immediately while Lust grabs a phone making a call. "Hey boys guess who's back; did you miss me?"

Hard to discern word are heard on the other line. "…Oh don't even try and deny it I know you guys missed me but enough about that I have a small job I want you to do. It actually concerns my new master Akashi…yes, I mean her though it's Gudako. It looks like she wants to run a small business so we're starting things small. You think you like to help your daughter Cain…Oh, you will great then I'll see you later and I'm certain you like to see how much she has grown up she certainly grown up to be a fine young woman."

Lust then hangs up as she relaxes back in the tub drinking more wine. "I wonder how my little master will react when she learns Cain got her business for her or better yet learned that she is, in fact, Cain's little girl." Lust giggles at this as she stares at the red liquid in her glass. "Hmm well guess I'll just wait and see what happens next things are certain to get very interesting soon one way or the other."

Tendo Dojo

At the Tendo residence life, as usual, was going the same as any other day. Akane was up in her room studying, Nabiki was checking over her extortion book checking to see who owes her who and when the deadline of payments are, Soun was, of course, sitting in front of the Koi pond self-reflecting and Kasumi, as usual, cleaning the house.

The peace was then interrupted when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kasumi then heads over to the door to answer. As Kasumi opens the door she is greeted to the sight of a young man who appeared between the ages of 16-17 who has short dark hair held back by a white headband and dresses in a quasi-military style, with a black tank top, utility belt, black gloves, fatigue pants, and combat boots.

"Hello sorry for intruding so late I'm Ryu Kumon but I like to know if this is Tendo Dojo the school of Anything Goes?" asked Ryu.

"Yes, this is Tendo Dojo if you're here to sign up then I'm afraid to tell you we're not accepting any new students." Said Kasumi.

Ryu shakes his head. "No, I'm not here for that. Actually, you can say I'm already a student as I learned an anything goes technique from Genma Saotome called the Yama-senken. I'm actually looking for Genma and was hoping to ask the master here on his whereabouts."

"Oh, you know Mr. Saotome then. Well, maybe it would be the best father to inform you of the news we learned about him. Come this way I'll show you to my father." Said Kasumi as she leads him in.

Ryu smirks at this. 'Finally, I'll finally get some answers where that bastard is. One way or the other I will have my revenge even if I have to beat it out of this anything-goes master to do it!'

A little bit away from the dojo a small old man was watching Ryu enter the dojo smoking his pipe. "Hmm, it seems Tendo's daughter grew into a fine young woman. It seems that sorry disappointment did something right at least."

The ancient master takes another drag of his pipe. "Looks like tailing that young lad was a good idea after all; I wonder if I could convince the boy to become my student he certainly shows promise far more than those other two students of mine were." Happosai attention is then drawn away by the laughter of a group of a young woman passing by. "Well, it looks like this town certainly is populated with young beautiful girls. Hmm looks like I'll be postponing my revenge on those ungrateful students of mine I have to restock on my panties collections; nothing wrong with having some fun first…hehe, what a haul!" The ancient master then makes his way toward the young woman undoubtedly to cause all kinds of mischief but that is just another normal day in Nerima.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll actually plan on going back to my other story Fate Rwby Fallen Rose as I like to update the story again. Also, I like to use more of Shiro Emiya's abilities in that story.

In FGO news I didn't finish the Sakura quest line, unfortunately. I simply ran out of time and I didn't play it near enough as I was busy at work. Well, at least I got most of the banner on though except the only alter ego I got was Passion lip and I really wanted that stripper nun too. That damn nun kept on teasing me wasting all my money for nothing such a tease.


	24. Chapter 23 Kumon

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: I like to say first Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was procrastinating far too much. I kept on distracting myself with other things like Youtube and playing all those new Video games that came out like Jedi Fallen Order an epic star wars game. And Code Vein an awesome anime dark souls game.

Well without further ado enjoy the story.

* * *

3rd POV:

Tendo Dojo

Late into the evening at Tendo Dojo, the sound of combat is heard in the family dojo. Not long after a loud crash is heard when a body is kicked straight out of the dojo wall straight into the koi pond.

"Father!" screamed Kasumi as she rushes over to her fallen and defeated father as she lifts his head above the water, so he doesn't drown.

A figure walks out of the hole in the wall being Ryu Kumon a young man with short dark hair held back by a white headband and dresses in a quasi-military style, with a black tank top, utility belt, black gloves, fatigue pants, and combat boots.

"Pathetic, I was hoping you would be a challenge or at least serve as a warmup considering you are a master of Anything Goes. Pft your dojo truly is a joke compared to all the other dojo's I visited." Ryu sighs shaking his head in disappointment. "No matter, I didn't come here for a spar anyway I came here for Genma Saotome! Now Mr. Tendo back to what we were discussing before where is that bastard hiding!"

Seconds later Akane and Nabiki come out of the hole that was recently made. "Dad!" Akane sees her father is barely conscious anger courses through her at the young man who challenged their dojo and just spent the last few minutes toying with her father before beating the stuffing out of him.

Originally, she planned to fight him as the heir to Tendo Anything Goes but her father at the last minute chose to fight him saying she wasn't ready to fight someone at his level yet. Akane then glares at the young man. "You'll pay for hurting my dad you bastard! Now you'll fight a real martial artist." Without waiting for a response, she charges at Ryu with rage full in her eyes.

Nabiki on the other hand was inspecting the damages to the wall shaking her head. "Great now who's going to pay for this?"

Soun who was being held in his eldest daughter's arms tries to stop his youngest in his groggy state. "Wait…Akane! He too…strong for you! Get away from him!"

Akane ignores her father's warning too focused on her rage at the boy who dare insult her dojo. Ryu on the other hand barely acknowledges her presence as he simply backhands her aside without so much as giving her a glance as she hits the wall hard.

"Akane! /Akane!" Akane is nearly knocked unconscious due to the impact as she struggles to stay awake. 'How did he hit me so hard with only a slap? I barely noticed him move before he sent me flying. Damn it, I can't lose like this; I never be able to live it down on how easily he swatted me aside.' Thought Akane.

At the sight of his youngest daughter hurt on the ground Soun does the only thing he could do in this situation to ensure the safety of his daughters. He struggles up to his feet despite Kasumi's protest walks over to Ryu who merely huffs at him then drops to his knees in the fetal position. "Please stop, don't hurt my family. Do whatever you want to do to me but don't hurt any of them."

Ryu watches Soun's groveling in disgust to see such a man who considers himself a master of martial arts grovel like a dog. 'This is truly pathetic. This man is not a true martial artist. All master martial I met and beaten always bowed their head in defeat never groveling on the ground. Even in defeat they still showed an unbreakable pride in their eyes. This man has no pride.'

Ryu merely scoffs with distain clear in his voice. "Enough of your groveling worm. I'm not here for you or your family. Just tell me where Genma Saotome is!"

Soun gulps not sure what to say. He still isn't sure if his old friend is truly dead after hearing the news of it from that redheaded girl. This isn't the first time he heard his friend had died learning that he merely faked his death somehow to get out of a sticky situation. "…Umm I'm not sure? I haven't seen my friend in years as he was traveling with his son in China."

Soun looks up to see Ryu face narrow as he was getting angrier. Not wanting to aggravate him any further he gave him information to buy himself time. "Ah…wait his son Ranma Saotome visited us a week ago. He and his friends told us Genma died. If want to learn the truth you should go, see him."

Ryu rolls his eyes. "Okay then where is this Ranma then?"

Soun gulps remembering he doesn't know where he is living at. "Umm…I don't know." Ryu's glare intensifies to the point it looks like he was going to kill him. "Ah…but I know he goes to the same school of my daughters Furinkan High School."

"Furinkan High school then." Ryu scratches his chin in thought. "Fine then I see him at the school tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow morning to follow your daughter to school. I expect she'll cooperate right?" he said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Soun nods his head. "Yes, she'll take you there just don't hurt her."

Ryu huffs. "Whatever just make sure she doesn't give me any lip or else." Ryu then jumps over the Tendo border wall leaving the premises.

After waiting a minute making sure the young man was gone Soun breaths a sign of relief. Standing back up he stumbles his way over to Akane who was already being attended by Kasumi who was checking the bump on her head when she hit the wall.

"Are you okay Akane my dear? He didn't hurt you too much did he?" asked Soun with worry in his voice.

Akane winces. "I'm fine dad. Only my pride is hurt." Akane looks down in shame in how easily she lost to Ryu.

Kasumi sighs in relief. "I'm just glad you weren't terribly hurt Akane. Father, are you really going to let Akane go to school alone with that boy?"

Soun shakes his head. "Of course, not Kasumi my dear. Nabiki you will go along with her. I know you can handle yourself fine so keep Akane out of trouble."

"No can-do Dad. I have some business to do early tomorrow morning before school so Akane is on her own I'm afraid." Said Nabiki as she writes down some numbers on a notepad mumbling something as she inspects the hole in the wall.

"But Nabiki!" whined Soun tears running down his face at the prospect that his youngest will be alone with that dangerous young man.

"Enough Dad! I can handle that jerk on my own. No need to involve Nabiki." Said Akane who was still angry at herself for being brushed aside so easily.

"But Akane. I can't leave my baby girl alone with that delinquent." Whined Soun.

"It's already decided Dad unless you want to fight that jerk again." Soun gulps at this looking away. "Thought so. I'll be heading to my room now. I have to finish my homework before I go to bed." Akane gets back up dusting herself off then heads back inside without waiting for a response.

"Sorry father but you know how Akane gets when she puts her mind to something. Come on let's get back inside. I'll make some tea." Said Kasumi as she leads Soun back inside.

'Oh, how could I have let this happened? I should have never stopped training. I can only hope that Akane will stay out of trouble long enough until she reaches Ranma and his friends. Hopefully they'll be able to deal with him.' Thought Soun as he limps back into the house with Kasumi leading him in.

Hibiki Manor

Late into the evening at the home of the Hibiki family two redheads exit through the door connecting to Sanctuary Tower after leaving Konastu to explore the place she will be staying.

Gudako turns to her doppelganger/sister. "Eh…I swear every time I talk with that slut; I get a migraine. If she wasn't hot, I already had killed her by now. Ikiryo since you and those demon sisters are coming to school with us tomorrow are you guys in the same class as us or in a different one?"

"We're in the same class. During week you were gone two of the male students in class had requested to switched homeroom teachers due to getting zapped by Hinako sensei too many times after getting caught peeping on the girl's locker room. And one the girls transfers to a Private all-girls school." Said Ikiryo.

Gudako scratches her chin in thought. "I see, so what about that third Hera sister? Where did she run off to?"

"Oh, you mean Hera-Ur. I don't actually know. She left as soon as she heard Hera-Is getting tortured-I mean coerced into enrolling into school." Said Ikiryo.

Gudako shrugs. "Oh well, I have plans for her later but I'm certain I can get Lust to contact her when I have of need her. Come on Ikiryo let's take a bath together. Been while sense I just bath with another girl that wasn't Ranko or Ryoko."

"Onee-sama I thought you were going to stop bathing with the two now that your sixteen?" asked Ikiryo.

"Hey, I only bath with them sometimes on special occasions with them now or just camping out. Besides I mostly only bath with them in their female forms cause they're hot and for laughs." Said Gudako without a single ounce of shame in her voice.

Ikiryo merely facepalms as the two head into the bathroom to get a nice soak in the furo. After the two almost an hour in the furo soaking with some playful(perverted) playing on Gudako part the two finished leaving the bathroom heading to Ryoga's room to check up on the boys.

Entering Ryoga's room the girls are greeted to the sight of both boys wrestling on the floor fighting over something. "Sheesh I leave these two alone for a few minutes and they are already trying to kill each other." Lamented Gudako.

Gudako then shoots them both with a water rune triggering their curse. "Hey/Hey!" whined both neo girls.

"I don't even care what you two are fighting about now just here to let you know the furo is ready for you two. Hurry up and get washed up. We have school tomorrow; Good night." Said Gudako in a sing song voice before leaving the two with Ikiryo.

The two redheads head into their shared room settling into bed getting ready to sleep. "Hey Ikiryo, has anything noteworthy happened in Nerima? You know any Ranma ½ events." Asked Gudako as she settles next to her doppelganger.

Ikiryo looks back in deep thought thinking anything of noteworthy over the past week. "Oh, I had forgotten. Furinkan Rhythm Gymnastic team has a competition with St. Hebereke's School for Girls coming up soon so Kodachi should be making her entrance soon."

Gudako smiles at this news. "Good, this should be the perfect opportunity to start training Akane. Akane's attempt to compete in the competition against Kodachi would have been the perfect opportunity to allow Akane's character to grow. Too bad the manga/anime screwed that up sending Ranma-Chan to deal with crazy girl; could have made Akane more likable but no they just made her existence pointless. That's why Ranma-Chan will always be my favorite girl even it was still that insufferable Ranma."

Ikiryo looks at Gudako with a confused look on her face. "Umm Oneesan, the way you refer to Ranma when male it sounds like you don't like him."

"When it comes to the Manga/Anime I don't like Ranma. He was too much of an arrogant dick who thought no one could ever beat him. One of the things he liked to say is Ranma Saotome never loses. It didn't help that Ranma won almost all his fights most being easy for him only boosting his ego to unbearable levels. It's because of that I liked Ryoga. He was the only one who beat Ranma more than once even trained when he lost to Ranma unlike everyone else determined to beat Ranma." Said Gudako shaking her head.

"But you seem to like Ranma now. You made out with him plenty of times so what changed?" asked a curious Ikiryo.

Gudako gives Ikiryo a look as if she was stupid. "Isn't it obvious? I had changed Ranma by making him realize sooner that he wasn't as strong as he believed himself to be. I had him beaten multiple times to by me and Ryoga to cement this. Now unlike canon Ranma has more humility knowing there are other people mainly the adults in our Hibiki Party are stronger than him. It also helps that he got to grow up these last 2 years with Nodoka and Noemi letting him know what having a real family is like unlike his canon self."

Ikiryo then sports an O expression on her face. "Oh, I guess that make sense. With these new changes to Ranma it makes sense he is a far rounded person than he was in canon. Hmm…I wonder what would happen if our Ranma and the canon Ranma met?"

"Well that would be an interesting meeting I might try out after were done here. I'm thinking of just recruiting a two or three more Ranma characters then head to the next world. I don't feel like going through the entire Ranma ½ series. The kookiness will only irritate me with every crazy encounter to the point of killing every wacko who bothers us. Meh enough about that lets get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Said Gudako as the two started settling into bed as they drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day

Tendo Dojo

It was another nice morning at the Tendo residence. The residents inside were up preparing for the day. Kasumi the eldest daughter was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes after finishing breakfast. Soun the Patriarch was sitting in front of the Koi Pond reading his newspaper. Nabiki had already left early to take care of some business in school. And Akane was at the door putting on her shoes getting ready to go to school.

"Okay everyone I off to school. See you later!" called out Akane as she starts to make her way out of the house.

"Have a safe trip to school Akane!" replied Kasumi.

"Don't forget to hurry to school and find Ranma. I don't want anything to happen to my little girl with you with that delinquent!" called back Soun. Soun waits for moment to see if his daughter would answer back but noting the closing of a door his daughter already left, he sighs in exhaustion. 'Oh, I hope she'll be alight…if only I was stronger than maybe I could have defeated that young man and this whole problem wouldn't have happened.'

As Akane exits the front gate to the Dojo she is immediately greeted to the sight of the dark hair young man from yesterday standing across the street from her leaning on the wall obviously waiting for her.

"About time you got here. I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting girl." Said Ryu showing his irritation on waiting for her."

Akane glares angrily at the young man not forgetting what happened yesterday she huffs in derision before walking in the direction of the school not bothering to wait for him. Ryu lazily strolls after making sure to stay at least within a foot from her.

As the two were continued walking for a couple of minutes Akane took quick glimpses back at the young man following her noting his muscled physic and rugged outlook that to any girl screamed dreamboat bad boy to her inner girly self. As she stared a second too long Ryu took noticed to this and smirked. "Like what see? Take picture it will last longer." He said in sarcastic humor.

Akane then turns her head back blushing trying to hide her embarrassment from getting caught staring for too long. "…Shut up! Why would I want to look at your stupid face for Baka!"

Ryu merely chuckles at her response shaking his head before shrugging. Akane not wanting to feel anymore embarrassed quickly increases pace hurrying to school as fast as possible.

After several more minutes the two finally make it to Furinkan gate where a crowd of boys were standing in front. "So, this is Furinkan High School the place that bastard Saotome son goes to. Is it always this lively this early?" asked Ryu as he scopes out the crowd trying to sense anyone with high Ki.

"Unfortunately, yes but the crowd of boys have been acting strangely this past week." Replied Akane. 'Not to mention the boys stopped trying to fight me days ago and have been constantly hanging around Gudako's group. Speaking of Gudako her behavior as of late has been oddly pleasant. From what I gather from her from our meeting at the dojo she seemed far more bossy, harsher and just mean. But at school she been acting strangely nice to generally everyone especially Kuno.'

'Speaking of Kuno he has been hanging with Gudako's group constantly always at their side especially with Ranma. I still don't get how those two became fast friends considering the fight they had last week but somehow, they are now. And strangely enough Kuno's overbearing attitude has improved since he started hanging with them to the point, he is actually bearable to hang around now if you can believe it.' Thought Akane.

Ryu who was still scoping the crowd trying to locate anyone with some Martial arts skill as they might be the Saotome he is looking for when his eyes land on a tall dark hair boy wearing a kendo uniform with a bokken strapped to his waist. Ryu immediately notes his high Ki signature and stands at the ready in case of a fight.

Kuno who was standing a little away from the crowd spots Akane walks over to her. "Ah good morning Akane Tendo. A pleasant morning we're having."

Akane is pulled from her thoughts from Kuno's greeting. 'Speak of devil and he should appear.' "Oh, good morning upperclassman Kuno…Um Kuno might I ask what are these boys waiting here for? They don't look like they are geared up for a fight like usual."

Kuno gives off a confidant smile. "Ah you mean your former morning sparring partners. I guess you can say after Gudako-san beating after she first came here, she and her friends had a talk with some of the boys. It eventually convinced them fighting in the morning to get the girl they like was counterproductive so instead we would simply greet them in the morning bearing them gifts. It also doesn't hurt that one of her friends is very…accommodating during lunch break." He says with a sly smile.

Akane tilts her head not understanding what he means but still trying to wrap around the fact she is talking normally with Kuno without him throwing himself after her.

Kuno's attention falls to Ryu. "So, who is your new friend Akane? He sorts of reminds me of Saotome strangely enough."

Ryu perks up at the mention of Saotome. "This isn't my friend. This is Ryu Kumon and he just some guy looking for Ranma's dad for whatever reason."

Kuno scratches his chin. "Hmm looking for Ranma's dad huh. I haven't actually heard much about him only meeting his mother once and from what I gather she divorced him and remarried. I guess you'll have to talk with Saotome himself when he gets back to school."

Not a minute longer the group of boys with some girls mixed in started getting louder in excitement as a group of six approached the gate. Kuno looks toward the group smiling. "Ah it looks like Gudako-san is finally back and Ikiryo is with her…and in uniform. Looks like she'll be staying on campus after all."

Akane raises an eyebrow at Kuno. "Ikiryo? I don't remember anyone in school with that name Kuno. Who is it and why do you mean she is staying? Was she about to leave?"

"Oh, sorry Akane slip of the tongue but if you're wondering who Ikiryo is she is Gudako's twin sister. You can learn more about her from herself as she is walking along with her over there along with the…Hera sisters. Now I see why the boys are so excited. Well I'm going to meet up with my friends." Kuno then walks toward the group.

"So Saotome is over there. Finally, now I can get some answers and get that scroll." Said Ryu as he makes his to the group following Kuno.

Akane watches the two contemplating whether to follow. 'Finally, that guy is gone but should I really just leave it as that.' Akane turns to the direction of the school then looks back to the group of students. Not certain where to go she closes her eyes and randomly takes a step not sure which direction she was headed before opening her eyes noting she was headed in the direction of the group.

With the group of students, the boys gather up in front to greet the group of six. One of the groups of six a fair skin girl with long spiky red hair with a strip of blond hair eagerly greets them back. "Hiya boys. Your favorite idol Hera-IS is back with good news. I'll be officially coming to class today, so you'll get to see me even more not just on lunch break anymore."

"Wait our angel is going to officially be joining us in class?" asked one boy.

"So, this means we get to see you for most of the day instead of half an hour…Yay!" exclaimed another boy.

"Well that sounds great and all but who are the two new girls? The other redhead looks an awful lot like Gudako." Said one of the few girls in the group.

The main redhead of the group with amber gold eyes approaches the crowd with the tan redhead at her side. "Okay everyone I'm just going to make clear once. This here is my twin sister Ikiryo. She will be attending class with us today. And those two girls there are Hera-IS as I'm sure most of you boys already know and the blond girl is Hera-Sowilo. And yes, they are single."

The crowd immediately cheer at this. "Wow they must really be excited about this." The pigtail boy turns to the blond demoness who was now hiding behind Ryoga trembling a bit. "I feel sorry for yeah. Best of luck dealing with them."

Ryoga pats Sowilo on the head calming her. "Hey, don't worry Sowilo, we'll be here with you if you need us."

Sowilo sighs a breath of relief. "Thank you Ryoga-kun. I'm just not used to crowds. It was easier when I was pretending to be you. No one really bothered me as they tended to avoid me."

Ryoga has a pained look in his eyes at the mention how people avoided him before cooling it before Sowilo could notice. "Don't mention it. I consider like a sister in way. Besides my mother practically adopted you into the family."

Sowilo blushes at this. "Um…yeah your mother and spent a lot of time together as she had me wear various clothing; she wishes for Yoiko to wear when she is older…as well for your female form." Ryoga dryly chuckles at that.

Gudako on the other hand heard their byplay and a small tinge of jealous was directed at Sowilo at how she addressed Ryoga. Before she could walk over to them a familiar voice calls out to her. "Good morning Gudako-san, Ikiryo-chan. It's good to see you back from your training trip. I like to inform you the training you had the girls have me undergo has been going splendidly. I feel twice no three times stronger than before." Said Kuno as he stands in front of the group.

Ranma takes notice to this sensing more power emanating from Kuno. "I see. Looks like Ikiryo's training has been working wonders on you Kuno. I can feel your newfound power not that it anywhere close to my of course especially now that I'm training with a new technique."

Kuno merely chuckles. "I don't doubt it. Now that I can sense Ki, I know I wouldn't have a chance against you Saotome. But don't worry I train twice nay thrice as hard until I'm strong enough to defeat you."

"And I eagerly await until that day Kuno." Replied Ranma with a confidant smirk.

"So, you are Saotome." The new voice than catches everyone's attention as they notice someone new to the group a dark hair young man with a white headband on his head like Ryoga. Not a second longer a long blue hair girl arrives as well which everyone recognizes as Akane.

"Saotome you are the son of Genma Saotome correct?" asked Ryu wanting confirmation.

Ranma stares at the stranger noting he was indeed a strong martial artist. "Yes, Genma Saotome is my Pops. Why do you ask? Does he own your money or something?"

Ryu darkly chuckles. "Owes me money. You wish he owes me more than that! Because of that bastard my father is dead! I was left orphaned for 10 years because of him forced to survive all on my own! Now where is your Father I will have my Revenge!"

Ranma and everyone else except Gudako is surprised at this revelation. "Damn I didn't think my Pops could do such a thing but then again after 2 years ago I don't know anymore. Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to your dad but my mom…killed him already. Sorry about this."

Ryu then has a dejected look on his face now knowing the source of his vengeance was truly gone. Akane who was listening to this started to feel sorry for the young man learning the harsh life he had to live.

Ryu then steels himself clenching his fist tightly almost breaking skin as he stares at Ranma with determination in his eyes. "Fine then. If I can't have my revenge, I demand the other scroll to the Yama-Sen Ken. The campion scrolls Umi-Sen Ken."

Ranma stares back at him confused never hearing his Pop having either of these scrolls. "Umm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. Pops had a lot of secrets he never told me and I guessing he omitted telling about those scrolls."

Ryu didn't believe Ranma and was planning to do whatever it takes to get those scrolls but before he could he feels a tight grip on his wrist finding the amber gold eye redhead holding a scroll that looked like the Yama-Sen Ken scroll he has. "This is the Umi-Sen Ken scroll you were looking for isn't."

Ryu tries to make a grab with it with his other hand but Gudako squeezes his wrist with inhuman strength forcing him on his knees in pain. "Nah uh. How about you wait until our lunch break somewhere private; we need to get to class before we are late then we can finish our business. Besides there is some stuff I need to tell you about these techniques that you need to know about so stay out of trouble until that time."

Gudako then let go of his wrist before heading past the group to the school with the rest following behind except for Akane who decided to check on Ryu "Are you okay? Gudako is much stronger than she looks trust me."

Ryu stands back up rubbing his wrist. "I'm fine. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you get to class."

Akane looks away trying to hide her face. "I was just checking up on you. I heard about you getting orphaned and felt sorry for you. Do you perhaps want to talk about it?"

"I don't need some nosy stupid girl's pity!" replied Ryu.

"Well fine then. I was just trying to help Baka! Just stay here then by yourself see if I care!" Akane then storms off headed to class.

Ryu watches the blue hair girl leave before finding a place to rest while he waits until noon. 'That redhead girl was strong. Far stronger than any girl has any right to be. I guess I'm going to have to wait now. The chance to finally get the scroll is almost in my grasp then I can restore my family dojo.'

Furinkan classroom

Gudako and co finally make it to class which they are greeted to the sight of the child Hinako who immediately chi drains the redhead the moment she steps into the room turning into her adult form. "Well if it isn't Gudako-chan finally back from playing hooky. That wasn't a good trick using your twin to impersonate you while you goofed off." Hinako attention then falls on the two boys in the group who gulp at her glare. "Neither of you two are innocent as you are equally as guilty as her accomplice getting others to impersonate you as well. I expect all three of you in detention after school."

Gudako shakes off the Ki drain on her reserves dusting herself off. "Can we at least get an A for effort for almost getting away with it. It did almost fool you until Here-IS screwed up."

Hinako had an unamused look on her face. "How about you keep quiet before I double your punishment. Now get to your seats our three new students need to introduce themselves and you three betters do not think your off the hook you were accomplice in their scheme as well so detention after school."

Gudako and the boys rush to their seats not wanting anymore punishment while Ikiryo and the Hera sisters stood in front of the class to introduce themselves. As they were doing their introductions Akane finally arrived at class but of course she was late and had to stand in the hall with buckets of water.

Other than that class went on as usual though Hera-Is kept giving flirty gestures to the boys in class for her own amusement as class droned on. After a few hours of class work the bell finally rung announcing it was lunch break.

Furinkan Field

Laying underneath the tree Ryu was taking a nap when he heard a bell ring waking him up. Realizing the students were on lunch break he starts making his way into the school fully on finding the redhead to get the scroll. Ryu didn't get very far when he found himself being dragged by the redhead he was looking for. His attempts to get out of her grips were useless and his attempts to attack her to make her let go were met with near blinding fast punches to his abdomen preventing him from escape.

After a few minutes of struggle the redhead throws against the tree he was resting on earlier. "Ryu Kumon, I heard you mastered one of Genma secret techniques Yama-Sen Ken and that you are now searching for this scroll the Umi-Sen Ken to help rebuild your family dojo correct."

Ryu angrily picks himself up ready to charge the redhead but is stopped when two sets of hands grab him on both sides holding him down. "Whoa there big guy. We're just here trying to talk so how about you cool it so we can talk." Said the pigtail boy.

Ryu tries to struggle against both Ranma and Ryoga tight grip but to no avail as he is forced down to the ground with a smirking redhead looking down on him holding the Scroll he has been after.

The redhead then gestures the boys to let him go who look at her for a second confirmation. She bods and the two let Ryu go. Ryu on the other hand immediately sweeps kicks both boys knocking them on their backs then charges the redhead at full speed with his palm up. " **Dokuja Tanketsu Shō!** " ( **Deadly Snake-Pit Probing Palm)** Ryu charges full speed with his palm strike aimed at the redhead's heart planning to take her out and take the scroll.

Just as Ryu palm strike is about to hit the redhead, she takes a stance like that of a ghost, hands held limp in front of them with their arms slightly bent. One moment she is there taking a strange stance the next she completely disappears from Ryu perspective as his strike completely misses.

As Ryu was looking around trying to find the redhead. " **Haku Dato Shin Shō!** " (Strike of the Spitting White Snake) Ryu is then surprised as he is attacked from behind from multiple strikes to his back from the redhead who appeared out of nowhere behind him sending him flying back the ground hard.

As Ryu lays on the ground trying to stand up, he quickly finds out he can't as the pain to his back is unbearable with his back now broken, he spits out blood as he coughs. Ryu could do nothing but glare at the redhead now standing in front of him smirking at his predicament. Not long after the two boys had already gotten back up standing over Ryu.

"Hey Gudako, what was that stance earlier. You were standing strangely but for some reason that guy looked like he couldn't see you when you went up behind him." Asked Ranma confused on what happened.

"That was the Umi-Sen Ken a technique your father created and once used against us when he ambushed us in the park knocking Ryoga out, throwing a cat at you and him trying to tranquilize me. Which we both know that series of events lead me getting kidnapped." Ranma and Ryoga expression sour remember that dreaded night at the park that lead to all three being forcibly separated.

"Well besides that the technique allows the user then masks his presence or battle aura from an opponent, effectively rendering them invisible and able to strike at will provided that they can maintain their composure. They can still be seen by onlookers, however. Which is why you two still saw me. I would have to extend the technique to involve you as well to make it, so I was invisible to you too." Said Gudako.

"I think you may have over done it a bit Gudako. I think you broke his back with that last move back there." Said Ryoga.

The redhead waves him off. "Don't worry about it I'll heal him back up in a bit now where were we."

Before Gudako could continue Akane arrives as she was slightly concerned over Ryu as he was meeting with the redhead who she was still wary of to some degree and is immediately surprised when she finds him face down on the ground beaten with some blood on his mouth.

She immediately rushes to his side noting from his struggles he can't get up. She then stands in front of Ryu facing the other three in a defensive position. "What do you think you're doing? I don't care if this guy is a huge jerk but ganging up on one person beating him up like this is dishonorable especially if you call yourself a martial artist!"

Ranma not liking what she is implying tries to explain what just happened. "Now hold on there we didn't gang up on the guy. Sure, I admit Gudako may have instigated a fight when she dragged him out here throwing him to the tree, but he still attacked Gudako…wait that still doesn't put her in good light."

Gudako waves Ranma off. "You don't have to make excuses for me Ranma. I mainly did that to make Ryu here attack me with his technique. I wanted to show him how powerful and deadly the Umi-Sen Ken is to help him."

Ryu spits out more blood angrily. "How is you breaking my back supposed to help me!"

Gudako coly smiles. "Simple silly to help you understand how deadly the technique is." Ryu still had a look not understanding where she is going with this. Gudako merely sighs. "Ryu you are trying to master both Yama-Sen Ken and Umi-Sen Ken so you can revive your family dojo correct?"

Ryu grudged nods confirming this to Gudako. "Good now let me explain the problem with you try such a stupid thing. First off Ryu Genma created the Umi-Sen Ken and Yama-Sen Ken for burglary and robbery, respectively. Of course, the main purpose Genma made them for was simply the tamer way to use the technique from a pitiful bastard like Genma. To someone with more imagination with ill could easily turn this technique into the perfect skill for assassination. Just think of its Ryu the ability to make yourself invisible to your target and anyone you extend your range and combine this with the deadly techniques of Yama-Sen Ken to utterly destroy your target. If a school teaching these techniques were to come out it could easily be taught as a school for assignation so any one you would teach could easily one day become a killer."

As much as Ryu didn't want to listen to the redhead her explanation regarding his technique was sound as remembering his early days using the Yama-Sen Ken against wild animals did kill them ruthlessly. "Now Ryu I want you to understand something the reason Genma gave the scroll to your father so that he could steal enough money to be able to afford to rebuild his dojo." Said Gudako.

Ryu glare at the redhead who dares try to besmirch his father's name. "Now don't look at me like that its true, now from reading one of the letters Genma had in his possession it told of one of his regrets that lead him to try sealing the techniques hence the word tried. The reason he gave the scroll to your father is he sympathized with your father as both situations were similar with one another with them both raising their sons on their own. Your father promised that he would only use the technique after he mastered it to rebuild his dojo getting him and his son on their feet before sealing it up. Your father chose to throw away his sense of honor so that you could live a normal healthy life instead of living hand and mouth barely knowing the next time you'll get to eat. If there is one thing your father has over Genma was his unquestioned love for his son and his willingness to do whatever it takes to ensure your happiness."

Tears start streaming down Ryu's face after learning this about his father. From what she said the dots in his head started to connect to the lives both he and his father had when growing up with barely owning anything but the clothes on their backs with the only real thing to their name being the run down dojo that they were in danger of losing. He remembers his father doing every odd job you can think of trying to pay off their debt and he remembers when his father came home for the last time happy when he obtained the Yama-Sen Ken saying he solved all their problems and that with a little time they'll be able to live happy lives just before he went into the dojo to train to master the Yama-Sen Ken which of course lead to the dojo breaking down falling on top of him killing him.

As Ryu was reminiscing the good and the bad memories of his childhood with his dad, he started feeling a strange warmth on his back then feeling the pain on his back disappear. Shaking out of his reverie he turns to his back he finds the redhead with her hand on his back with her hand glowing. Ryu then realizes the pain on his back is gone as he sits up. "The pain is gone; why did you heal me?"

Akane who was standing in front of Ryu protectively was surprised when she realized Gudako was behind her crouched next to Ryu. Quickly looking back to the spot, the redhead occupied was a hazy image (Afterimage) of the redhead disappearing. "But how did you get behind me? You were standing right there and there is a another…you there?"

"To answer Akane's question that was an afterimage; ask Ranma more on it if you like. As for Ryu simple because I could. Besides I told you about your father and about the scrolls so what do you plan to do now. If you like you can have the Umi-Sen Ken scroll." Said the redhead as she tosses the scroll to Ryu who catches it.

Ryu looks down at the scroll he spent years searching for only to now feel nothing but regret as he now knows he spent all that time using his techniques for empty destruction. Ryu now saddened with regret over having wasted years in an empty pursuit tosses the scroll back to the redhead now certain he won't be able to revive his father's dojo. "Keep it I don't need it anymore."

Ryu stands back up dusting himself off before making way to leave. Akane seeing Ryu about to go abruptly calls out to him. "Wait Ryu where are you going?"

Ryu merely shrugs. "Who knows. What does it matter to you?"

"I'm just worried is all. I just listened to your life story and the goal you were looking for turned out to be a bust so I thought you might be depressed or something!" said Akane looking away trying to hide a slight blush on her face. 'Why am I concerning myself over him? I know I feel sorry for him concerning the way he was orphaned and his father but should I really after what he did to dad at the dojo?'

Ryu with downcast eyes turns away from Akane. "You shouldn't worry yourself over me. Don't forget what I did to your father yesterday. You should just leave be and forget you ever met me."

Just as Ryu was about to continue to leave, he is stopped when the redhead appears in front of him with a wicked smile. "Not so fast Ryu. It would be a waste if you chose to leave to god knows where to disappear and never be heard from again."

"Hey, I'm grateful and all for you showing the errors of my former goal but I don't see why you're still bothering me. I'm not your concern anymore." Said Ryu tirelessly as he really wants nothing more than to get lost somewhere to wallow in his sorrows.

The redheads smile grows wider. "Truthfully, I wouldn't care if you suddenly drop dead for no reason, but I hate to see someone with such potential waste their life in despair. Which is why I like to offer you a chance for a new life working under me." Gudako hands him a contract. "This here is a contract detailing you working under me. And before you out right refuse, I want you to know while working under me we will train in a variety of martial arts so you can fight on the same level as us."

Gudako quickly grabs him before Ryu could retaliate then unleashes her aura upon making him fall to his knees due to the pressure bearing down on him before finally letting him go turning off her aura. "That should give you an idea of how powerful we can make you. Now we can also help you learn how to work a dojo. As your dream was to restore your family dojo correct so working under me we can teach you all you need to run your own dojo after you help run the dojo we are going to make for the Anything Goes School. If you like you can also become a student and eventually an instructor of the school. You can then teach Anything Goes on your own after you leave to start your own dojo. Just think about Ryu, don't waste your life your father wanted so much more for you."

Ryu shakes off the last of that pressure the redhead's aura caused stands back up looks at the contract she given him thinking for several minutes. "…Hmm the details in your contract do seem very beneficial. Though I clarification the contract said I would be working under you so what exactly would I have to do if I accept?"

"Mostly just be a sparring partner for me and my friends sometimes maybe even a traveling companion if we go on an adventure somewhere. Your main job is to be a rival of sorts to Ranma and Ryoga. You are strong and determined in the art like them so I'm certain you'll be a great rival for them. Other than that, just another friend we can talk to." replied Gudako.

Ryu has a perplexed look at that last statement. "Do I have to give you my answer now or can I come back later to give you my answer?"

"Sure, you can have as much time as you like. Here these our both the address for the Hibiki and Cougars residence. You can find us in either of these places if you want to talk to us; I tend to reside mostly at the Hibiki residence. Of course, if you like to talk to someone nicer than me just talk to my sister Ikiryo who lives with the Cougars." Said Gudako as she hands him a note with their addresses.

Ryu takes the note then makes to leave quickly hoping to finally get out of there to be alone for while so he can think about everything that has happened. As they watched Ryu leave Akane was contemplating whether to follow him to see if he was alright but before she came to a conclusion, she hears a lot of angry girls screams that catches her as well as the others attention.

"What a haul what a haul!" Looking in the direction of the noise a little away from the school was a crowd of angry women chasing after a diminutive old man holding a bag over his shoulders.

"The heck is going on over there?" asked Ranma who was squinting his eyes to see better.

"Don't know but those ladies look very angry. I wonder why they are chasing after that strange little man." Said Ryoga.

Gudako eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the small old man instantly recognizes. 'Happosai? Heh well that certainly saves me the trouble of looking for him. Now I can officially become a student of Anything Goes then I can work on making the little troll into my slave. Perhaps I'll talk with Lust later for some ideas making something special for him.'

Gudako's attention then falls to Nabiki who had been eyeing her from across the yard. "Oh, right almost forgot about that. Hey guys I got to talk with Nabiki be right back."

As the redhead heads off to meet with the median Tendo the other three were left awkwardly wondering what to do. Ryoga scratching his trying to come up with something to break the silence when both his and Ranma's stomach started growling. "Hey perhaps we should eat our lunches now."

Ranma smiles at this. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea I'm hungry…wait Gudako has our lunches. Dang it I'm starving."

"Hold on Ranma Gudako left her bag here. Our lunches should be inside." Ryoga opens up Gudako's bag taking out the lunches. Ryoga then turns to Akane. "Hey Akane if you like you can join us for lunch if you like?"

Akane was surprised they would ask her to join them. Contemplating whether not to join them she decided to take them up on their offer as Ryu had already left. As Ryoga lays out the lunches out on a sheet the other two sat down. Akane took out her two lunchboxes one which was made by Kasumi and another which she made.

"Man can't wait to dig in. Can you hurry up Ryoga I want to dig in already." Said Ranma as he was eying the food. Akane paid attention to the assortment of food laid out noting the food look quite good arranged in a neat manner. Looking at her own lunch that she made it looked like a complete mess.

With the last of the food laid out Ranma wasted no time digging in. "Hey slow down. I know your hungry Ranma but leave some for Gudako too; she still needs to eat as well." Said Ryoga.

Ranma waves him off. "Yeah, yeah I know." Ranma then starts to slow down his pace.

Akane looks to Ranma then back to her lunch then back to Ranma. "Hey, Ranma, want to try some of my lunch? I have an extra from my sister and I like to have someone try the lunch I made."

Akane holds out her lunch to Ranma who looks at the lunch in question seeing that the food looked like in was placed in disarray. It didn't look pretty the way either his mother, Mrs. Hibiki or Gudako did his lunches but it didn't look too bad and he was hungry. 'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it. I had to eat worse looking things that turned out good when I was traveling with Pops.' "Sure, Akane I wouldn't mind trying a bite." Said Ranma as he takes the lunch to try some. Hey Akane, I like to first apologize about what happened a week ago when we came to your house. I didn't want to give your dad's hope up as he wanted this arranged marriage that he and my pops arranged to work but as I told you guys then I have two valuable friends that I cherish. And sorry for the way Gudako treated your dad that time."

Akane smiles at this happy to have someone else try her cooking as she couldn't convince anyone else in her family. "Thanks, Ranma and don't worry about it. I was angry at first how Gudako treated my dad, but I was angrier at myself in the way I overreacted with Gudako when she said she was a boy. I've been trying to come up with a good apology all week so I can make up with her as I do want to be her friend. I would have done so earlier but this past week you guys had been acting odd."

Ranma scratches his head embarrassingly. "Umm yeah about that. The us that were here for a week weren't us. They were Gudako's sister Ikiryo and her two friends impersonating us while we went off to train for a week."

Akane eyes widen in surprise at this. "So, the reason you guys acted so strangely at school was because it was someone else here in your place. That explains why that new redhead girl acted like she knew so many of the boys here already."

"Yeah I hope they didn't do anything too out of character." Said Ranma as he takes a bite from Akane's lunch.

"Well I don't know about that. Your imposter either was with Kuno or was wondering off with all the boys following and-" Akane stops as she hears a thump. Looking toward Ranma he was lying flat on his face with his face looking green with his hands on his neck almost like he was choking.

"Ranma!" Ryoga is immediately at Ranma's side checking up on him. "Akane what just happened?"

"I don't know. We were talking and he just tried some of my lunch." Said Akane frantically.

Ryoga looks at the lunch in question noting that it wasn't the prettiest thing and that it did have an odd scent to it. Ryoga picked up some chopsticks to try a little to see if the food was the cause and just as he was about to take a bite a hand grabs his arm holding it in place.

"Good thing I made back in time before you can poison yourself Ryoga." The redhead turns to the brunette that just walked up to the group. "Nabiki your sister truly has a knack for making hazardous food."

"Sorry about that my little sister has a unique…talent when it comes to making food. It still baffles me how she can make such simple dishes into…well as you can see for yourself." Said Nabiki.

"Nabiki!" whined Akane slightly embarrassed.

Picking up on what they are saying Ryoga drops his chopsticks. Gudako then places her hand on Ranma's back using her mystic code to cast **Steppingstone to Survival** to revitalize his body. Ranma's face then starts to go back to normal as he sits back up. "Ahh…that was just gross! I thought I was going to die for a moment back there."

"Hey it wasn't that…bad." Said Akane.

Gudako take some of Akane's lunch then shoves it down Akane's throat. This surprise the rest of the group as Akane's face goes green before collapsing on the ground. "Hey that's my sister. Don't go feeding her own food to her. I whether not have to explain to my family that my little sister died of food poisoning." Said Nabiki.

Gudako then places her hand on Akane's back using the same mystic code she used on Ranma to revitalize Akane. Akane sits back up coughing with her hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from throwing. "So Akane what did you learn?" said Gudako in a mocking voice.

Akane glares at the redhead and was about to say something but the urge throws up over comes her as she lowers her head holding her mouth. The redhead merely shakes her head mockingly. "Ta tah ta…Akane if your cooking for someone then you should have tasted the food you made yourself first before giving it to someone else to make sure it's edible."

"Hey Gudako, try not to be too harsh to my sister. My sister means well it's just she is very stubborn when it comes to cooking." Said Nabiki in a neutral voice trying to not sound concerned.

Gudako sighs deciding she should throw Akane a bone right after giving her a little jab. "Akane from what I can tell you can't cook worth shit. If anything, your unfeminine if you can't even cook a simple decent meal. Compared to your sister Kasumi who is practically a Goddess you're just a mousse scurrying on the ground."

Akane grows immensely angry at this and was about to scream a wide range of curses at the redhead until she found herself in the redhead's sudden embrace. "But you do have a lot of heart Akane. Even in that disaster you called food I can see all the heart and determination put into it as you made it. I can tell you really tried hard to make something edible even though you lacked a talent for cooking. You have lots of guts to continue on despite your many failures and for that I have to praise you for."

Akane is too surprised at the sudden act of affection to stunned to move even with the redhead now patting her head. "You know Akane if you like I can offer to help teach you how to cook. I can make a good guess the reason your trying to be a good cook is for your older sister Kasumi. From the little time I spent with her she seemed to be doing all the chores around the house keeping it clean, preparing the meals and acting as mother figure to the family. It was obvious that your older sister has taken up you late mother role in the family and as I said before for someone her age, she should either already be in collage or married starting a family of her own. It's obvious your trying to prove to your sister that you are self-sufficient and can take care of yourself."

Akane then lowers her head blushing. "Kasumi Oneechan…she always been there for us. I just wanted to prove I could help around the house too reliving some of the burden off Kasumi. Kasumi takes care of the house and family, Nabiki takes cares of our finances. I just didn't want to feel so useless not able to contribute to the family."

Gudako lets go of Akane giving her a heartfelt smile. "It's okay Akane. Everyone has their strengths at what they are good at. You're just trying too hard to emulate your sister." Gudako's grabs a handful of Akane long hair. "You have beautiful hair but it's obvious it's styled the same as your sister Kasumi. Your trying too hard to be like her and it's probably why you keep failing because deep down you don't want to be like Kasumi you want to be your own person. I have a feeling you still don't know who or what you want to be."

Gudako then holds her hand out. "So how about it Akane want to be friends?"

Akane merely blinks as she stares at the hand proffered hand surprised at the offer. "You want to be…friends? But I thought you hated me?"

The redhead shakes her head. "Hate is a strong word. I merely don't like you; the same way I disliked Ranma the first time I met him."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ranma little worried that the redhead might not like him.

"Relax Ranma that was back then. When we first met Ranma he arrogant, unbearable and a big fat jerk at times." Ranma expression deflates at this. "But as time went on as we got to know him, we started to understand him better. I learned that Ranma was a bit socially awkward. He didn't know the right way to talk to someone without insulting them the same way his father insults him when he trained him. Once understanding that it was easier to decipher what he was truly saying ignoring the insults. Ranma has changed much these last two years we spent together now that he watches what he says most of the time. He is a great friend that we know we can always count on no matter the situation." Says Gudako.

Ranma expression raises at this. "There was one other thing that convinced me that making Ranma our friend was a good choice and it was his eyes." The other blinks for a moment confused by the statement. "I meant his eyes were a lot like Ryoga's eyes when I first met him; they were filled with loneliness and a desire for any kind of companionship. Both boys had troubled childhoods with Ranma constantly being trained with his dad did not allow much time to have friends as his dad deliberately made sure he didn't so he would be depended on him only. Which is why they never stayed in one place long enough before they're on the move again. Ryoga who was suffering his family curse that had him get lost even at a young age forcibly isolating him from other people. Even when he was a toddler sometimes finding himself in strange places when he wanders off causing his mother to frantically search for him every time he got lost. The only real constant in his life was his mother who had to keep him in her sights less he wanders off. And this persisted until he was 12 when we met 4 years ago." Said Gudako.

"But then those two met one another. The two didn't get along at first but eventually warmed up to one another eventually becoming rivals which brings out the best in both of them. The two may fight each other on a normal basis but despite what little differences the two have against each other they are the best of friends who continue to push each other to get stronger. It's a healthy relationship. I like to extend a similar relationship to you Akane. I think having a friend who can understand you on some level is just what you need. So how about want to be friends." Said Gudako with a heartwarming smile.

Akane was still flabbergasted at the proposal staring at the outstretched hand. She had been agonizing about apologizing about how she acted a week agon at the dojo hoping for a chance to make friends with the redhead. Despite how the redhead emotionally tore her dad apart she admired how she pointed out the problems she saw in her family to her dad who she had been respecting less day by day as he continued to do nothing as Kasumi took care of the family. She always wanted to point that out but was afraid of how the rest of her family would react so chose to say nothing.

Akane ponder this in deep thought. 'Friends? She is willing to be my friend? I know I have Sayuri and Yuka as friends, but they are mainly my friends at school who I talk with when it comes to girls' stuff. But when it comes to my passion martial arts, they are clueless and don't understand why I continue to practice it. Mainly I do it as it was the one thing dad taught me when I was little back when I could still look up to him and be proud of him. Now that he doesn't practice anymore I hadn't anyone who wasn't a boy trying to date me interested in martial arts. Perhaps not only can I get someone I can talk and practice the art with maybe I can get a true friend out of this. If it doesn't work out with Gudako I'm sure her sister who I now know impersonated her during this past week is far more approachable so I'm certain I can be friends with her at least.'

Akane shakes out of her thoughts looking back at the hand before reaching out grabbing it returning a smile of her own. "Yes, I like to be your friend."

Gudako smiles brighten at this. "Good to hear. Now after school ends and our time at detention is over do you like for us to train you in martial arts or do you want to learn how to be a better cook?"

Akane raise her brow at this. "Wait…you want to train me?"

The redhead shrugs. "Sure, why not. I'm not into talking about my girly feelings or anything as I'm more interested into training and learn new martial art techniques." 'Also experimenting with my magic testing my limits on how much I can use it before running out. Which I'm glad to know having such huge reserves of Ki has made it so I almost have an unlimited supply of mana. Then again I haven't used many spells that significantly drained my reserves so I can't truly test it yet.' Thought the redhead.

Akane smiles at this giddy at the chance to learn more martial arts as she felt she hit a wall with her current training. And she really wanted to get stronger after being easily defeated by Ryu. "Really thank you. It's been a long time since I trained with anyone. Oh, and what kind of training exercises will we be doing? I know your strong sense you easily overpowered Ryu so the training must something special."

"The training regimen the boys and I undergo is special, but you won't be undergoing that. We'll have to build you up to it first by conditioning your body." replied Gudako.

"Conditioning? What do you mean?" asked a confused Akane.

"Your body Akane isn't up to par. Your strength is only a little bit above average for an average adult. And to another martial artist they would still be stronger than you. To get you stronger we need you to undergo the same training regimen Mrs. Hibiki had us undergo which is Rhythm Gymnastic exercises." Said Gudako.

This gets Nabiki's attention. "So, this means my little sister will be practicing Rhythm Gymnastic now. Does that mean she will be practicing it with you wearing the standard Gymnastic outfit? Would you mind if I sit on one of those sessions? I like to take some pictures." asked Nabiki who was already calculating how much money she can make off with pictures of the redhead and her friends in a leotard.

"Always the opportunist I see. Sure, whatever just remember my servant Lust will be taking you under her wing once she obtains that business, she wants you to run so you'll be busy very soon." Said Gudako.

Choosing to ignore the business deals her sister is getting into Akane askes the redhead another question. "So Gudako…will you still offer to teach me how to cook?"

"Of course, Akane. But if you want an expert help, I can introduce you to Mrs. Hibiki and Mrs. Cougar. They are both great cooks as well as great martial artist. I'm certain those two can easily become great role models for you to follow. I certainly try to be like momma Krista." Said Gudako.

Akane is giddy at the chance that she'll finally be able to practice how to cook and gaining perhaps two-woman role models. She hadn't met many women to look up to as a role model and learning that these two women that Gudako wants to introduce her to are martial artist has piqued her interest. "Well try not to get too excited Akane. The training for both will be rigorous but the payoff will be worth it. Now how about we chow down before the boys eat all the food. Lunch break is about to end in a few minutes." Said Gudako.

Ranma who was busy chowing down while watching their interaction gestures to one of the lunch boxes with most of its contents still in it. "Here, has some food we saved for you girls."

Gudako smiles at this. "So, you didn't eat all my food this time…progress."

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm am a glutton!" exclaimed Ranma.

Gudako smiles coyly at the pigtail boy. "Oh, are you sure about that. I thought you liked to enjoy all the delicious delicacies I make for you by yourself especially the desert." Gudako then leans in kissing Ranma full on the lips which Ranma hungrily returns.

Akane blushes at the sight of the two, Nabiki takes out a camera taking a picture and Ryoga merely facepalms. "Oh, get a room. Come on guys we're still at school there could be people watching cut it out."

The redhead and pigtail boy lean out of the kiss a line of saliva from their mouth falls to the ground with Ranma grinning ear to ear turns to Ryoga. "Ah someone is feeling left out. Perhaps we should find a room; though it would be better if a certain blond bandanna girl joined us there."

Ryoga blushes at this stuttering. "Sh-hut up…R-anma!"

After their little playful banter, the group enjoy the rest of their lunch before the bell rang signaling the group it was time to go back to class.

Gudako POV

After lunch was over, we went our separate ways as we headed to P.E class. For the boys they were in the field doing various exercises while the girls were at the school pool in swim class. In a way I lucked as swim class was definitely far more fun than running around a field. As I headed to the girl's locker room to change Akane tagged along with me as she wanted to get to know me better. I guess Akane was looking forward to making friends with me with how much she was talking in our conversation.

It wasn't long on our way to the locker room that we met up with Akane's friends Sayuri and Yuka and my new friends Akemi and the other two nerdy looking girls who names escapes me.

As we enter the locker room together, we settled in the general area Ikiryo and the demoness sisters were changing. As we were changing, we conversed with one another despite the initial reluctance from Akemi's group as they weren't used to talking with girls who were as popular as Akane's group or Ikiryo's new attention drawing group as they were considered outcast of sorts. Only Akemi really had looks but was awkward when it came to people since she tended to say some strange things at times that confuse people; I just think it's funny.

After putting on our school swimsuits that were really tight on me showing off every curve on my body we all joined at the pool where the P.E teacher was lining us up to prepare us to take our turn to race in the pool with our schoolmates. As we waited our turns most of our classmate's attention was on our group as the girls mainly gathered around Ikiryo's group and myself as we stood out the most with our bright color hair in contrast to their normal bland hair colors.

Actually, seeing Ikiryo and the others I was able to see just how easy we stood out in the crowd and not only due to our hair color but in mere presence alone as everyone just gravitated to them. In a way they gravitated around Akane too as she to have a bit of presence that drew others to her even if she hadn't realized it yet. Other than that, it was funny seeing that slut Hera-IS intentionally standing near the fence taking seductive poses giving the boys running on the field a show making them trip over themselves.

Besides from Hera-IS antics swim class was fun. It didn't feel like class work just fun. Though I did end having to help Akane learn how to swim. I still didn't get how she didn't know how by now and when she did try to swim, she sank like a rock. It was kind of funny the first few times before it got annoying the many times she failed. After conversing with Ikiryo and Sowilo who were helping me teach her to swim we were able to figure out that Akane has innate heavy KI that drags her down. We weren't really sure how to fix that other than to train her to learn how to manifest her KI so we just promised Akane we would try again to teach her to swim next time.

After P.E class ended we went back to our boring classes as school life droned on as usual and man, haven't even been back for a day and yet I'm already bored out of my mind! I just can't stand hearing our teacher drone on with whatever subject they force down our throat.

Luckily, I was able to entertain myself by watching Hera-Is flirt with all the boys in class while Hinako was teaching class. It was pretty funny as Hera kept on making suggestive positions that grabbed all the boy's attention making quite a few of them fall out of their seats which of coursed earned Hinako's ire via chi drain. The only boys who didn't fall to Hera-IS antics were Ranma and Ryoga who were trying their best to not look her way by watching me intently. It was kind of sweet seeing both of them trying to stay loyal to me by not staring at the seductive demoness redhead keeping their eyes only on me. I even gave them permission that it was okay for them to gawk at the slut, but they were adamant on keeping their attention on me instead. Though it did get a little awkward after a while.

After another 2-3 hours the bell ranged signaling the end of school and as much as I would like to just take off back home Ms. Hinako dragged me and the rest of my group to detention. We had to stay after class for another hour listening to Hinako drone on again with the occasional chi zap when we weren't paying attention. When that painful ordeal was over there was nothing stopping me from running out of the school.

As we finally left the school, we were surprised to meet both Akane and Kuno waiting at the school gate. Apparently Kuno normally walks with Ikiryo and co home after school. As for Akane she was anxious to further her martial arts training and get to know me better even if she had to wait next to Kuno. Luckily for her Kuno was only practicing with his bokken instead of trying to woo her with bad poetry.

As we approached them Kuno stops and sheathes his bokken turning to us with a strangely charismatic smile. "Good evening ladies. Did your time in detention go well? I hope Ms. Hinako's punishment wasn't too harsh."

Ikiryo smiles back at Kuno. "Thank you for your concern Kuno. Our time in detention wasn't…too bad just got chi drain a few times."

Kuno then kneels holding Ikiryo's hand. "I hope Ms. Hinako's chi drains weren't too taxing on your body. If you are feeling too tired to walk, I'll more than happily carry you."

Ikiryo blushes turning retreating back behind Ranma. "Umm…no need I'm fine."

I guess Kuno is still Kuno. He might not be trying to woo every pretty girl with his crappy poetry anymore but even when he is trying to be helpful, he is subtly trying to woo them unless I'm just reading into it too much and he is just being sincere. "Kuno I think my sister is fine with walking. Now Akane this is a surprise. I thought you would have already gone home by now?"

"I was planning to but I…wanted to take up your offer to help train me. I'm getting nowhere with my current level and could use your help. I noted from the last few days that Kuno is much stronger that I ever thought he could be by watching him practice a few times. He really improved since he started training with your sister." Said Akane.

I merely shrug. "Okay, I guess you like to get strong too then. So, where do you want to go my house our yours?"

Akane smiles happily at this. "How about we go to my house for today. Don't worry about what happened last week my older sister doesn't hold grudge and my dad has his own problems to worry about."

"Okay then lead the way." With that Akane then lead the group back to her house. After a couple of minutes of travel Ikiryo, Hera sisters, and Kuno went their separate ways heading to Cougar's residence as to not over crowd Tendo dojo.

As we were making our way through the market we come across an empty lot where 4 individuals were facing off. Three of the individuals were covered in bandages holding batons surrounding the last person a teenage girl with raven hair in a ponytail. A girl I instantly recognized as Kodachi Kuno. "What's with the guys in the bandages?" asked Ranko who had transformed after getting splashed near a puddle by a passing bike a minute ago.

"Those guys in bandages are holding batons." Observed Ryoga.

Akane's eyes land on Kodachi. "That girls looks strangely familiar. Have I seen her somewhere before?"

Back to the 4 in the lot they look like they are in an argument. "If I'm not mistaken, we'll be having a match in a week. Please don't rush on my account." Said Kodachi in a condescending voice.

"No more talk! We've got you at last!" said one of the bandage girls.

"We're finishing you off here and now! Prepare to Die!" said Another as the three bandage girls then attack Kodachi.

Kodachi merely smirks. "Please forgive me if I fail to convey your message!" Kodachi takes out a ribbon and spins it in a whirlwind knocking all the batons out of the bandage girls' hands before whipping them all into submission.

As Kodachi continues to whip the girls who could no longer fight back Ranko who could no longer watch the scene before her intercedes between the group catching Kodachi's ribbon. "Hey, doncha think that's enough. You already won right?"

Kodachi has a look of surprise on her face for a moment. "You caught my ribbon as if it were nothing. If you'll forgive me, you don't see to be no ordinary girl."

"Um yeah…I guess you can say that." Said Ranko.

"Good because I prefer not to treat girls with ordinary courtesy!" Kodachi makes to attack Ranko with a baton only for Ranko to evade it sweep kick Kodachi out from under her feet who then catches herself by using a handstand to flip herself right up away from Ranko. "Oh, you are good. Remember I'm called the Black Rose of St. Hebereke's School for Girls. Kodachi the Black rose don't you forget it." Kodachi then tosses a black rose to Ranko before leaping away with a haughty laugh.

With the crazy girl now gone Ryoga, Akane and I joined Ranko who was checking on the crying bandage girls. "Does anybody know what just happened?" asked Akane still confused at what they just saw."

"Not sure but I do know that girl fought using Rhythm Gymnastics." Replied Ryoga.

"Hey what's with the crying? Remember you are men!" said Ranko to the crying bandage girls.

"Men? We're not men!" The bandages then come off showing their feminine looks. "We're the Furinkan Rhythmic Gymnastics team!"

Ranko has a look of surprise at the site of the girls now realizing they were girls. "Oh, these are girls…are they from class?" said Ranko.

The girl's attention then falls to Akane as we reached them. "Akane! We've been humiliated." Said the crying girls as they huddle around Akane.

While they conversed with Akane pleading their case as we continued our way to Tendo dojo I was tuning them out as I was thinking over where we are in the manga. 'From that encounter this is where Kodachi is introduced so that means we Shampoo should be appearing soon enough. There is also the ice skating pair though not sure if we'll ever meet them, but it would be interesting if the boys fought them together. Well as long as Shampoo arrives on the scene with her grandmother my plans on making those two my slave is coming along nicely. I just need to first obtain Happosai as my slave first which shouldn't be too hard now that I know that he is here. Perhaps I should grab some of my dirty underwear and maybe momma Krista's and Nodoka's underwear as well to set a trap for him. I'm sure he'll come running at the scent of those MILF goddesses' undies.'

I'm then interrupted from my thoughts as I'm pinched by my side as I look around noting we were no longer walking but already in the Tendo Dojo and that the three girls were already gone. "Um Gudako you awake? Sorry about that but we were talking about training Akane for the Rhythm Gymnastic match next week. We wanted your input on the best way to train her?" asked Ryoga.

Looking at the other three Akane was wearing her training Gi looking hopeful at me. 'I guess they already did their talk with the girls about taking their place in the match. Well this certainly presents me a good opportunity to train Akane. This match will be a good motivator to get her started. Of course, Akane won't be ready in time a week from now but the training will stick with her if she chooses to continue it. Though I will insist she continue or else I might do something unsavory. Hmm…I wonder which of us should take Akane place in the match though. Ranko doing would just be like in cannon but if Ryoko did it instead it would be interesting if the daughter of a three-time Rhythmic Gymnastics champion competed. Of course, there is also me, but I rather not give momma Krista any idea about me competing.'

Shaking out of my thoughts I walk over to Akane wrapping a hand around her shoulder. "Don't worry Akane we'll have you undergo the same training momma Krista had me undergo when I first started my Rhythm Gymnastics training. Just remember the training will be hard but the results will be worth all the pain."

Akane nods her head smiling. "Oh, thank you Gudako I knew I could count on you! I promise you I won't let you down!"

You won't be thanking soon enough when we start your training. Well this should prove to be a fun afterschool activity. Torturing…I mean training Akane for the up incoming Rhythm Gymnastic match. Oh, this is going to be a fun week.

3rd POV

Night Life Club

It was late in the evening at the Night Life Club. The club the normally would be bustily with all kinds of debauchery activities was deathly quiet as the club for the most part looked like a tornado went right through the place as the place was a complete mess with bodies lying everywhere with blood splatter all over the place.

The only noise that could be heard was from a distraught man running steps splashing through the blood puddles making his way further into the club. The panicking man looks quickly glances back into the main room of the club spotting streaks of shadows moving about the room. Just knowing something was there but not able to see them the man increases speed as he run through the back rooms. Not a second longer he is greeted by the sight of several men wearing shades with guns. "Boss! We heard screaming. What the hell is happening?"

The Boss has a look of terror on his face. "How the hell should I know! One-minute business was going the same as usual the next people started dying left and right without any warning! Where the hell were you guys when the rest of my men were getting slaughtered!"

A few of the men scratch the backs of their heads embarrassingly. "Umm…we were enjoying the…VIP special services in the back."

The Boss eye twitch in anger in why his most trusted men were using VIP privileges but the sudden eerily noise coming from the main room pushes that line of question for later. "Never mind that there is something in the main floor killing everything. Find and kill it!"

"But Boss we." Said one of the men but is then interrupted by the Boss. "No Butts get in there!"

The Boss then points to two of the men. "Not you two. You two are with me. We're heading to my office. I need to make a call for back up if things go down south."

"Yes Boss!" both men chorused.

Without waiting for preamble, the Boss continues his trek through the back rooms heading straight to his office while his men head onto the main floor where all the carnage started.

As the Boss storms onto his office he orders his two men to stand guard outside the door and alert him of any trouble. As the Boss goes through his various contacts on his phone trying to call help from his associates turning up nothing as none are answering. "Why the hell aren't your lazy assholes picking up! Kinta, Mori, Sugata, Tamaki! Where the fuck are you guys when I need you!"

As the Boss was yelling through his phone the sound of gunfire was blaring throughout the club until it suddenly stopped. The two guards survey the area noticing a few shadows were jumping making them nervous. "Umm Boss! I think it's time we get going! I don't think the boys succeed."

The eerily feeling settles in the Bosses gut as he tosses the phone knowing calling for help was useless and heads over to his wall painting taking it off the wall revealing his wall safe. Quickly unlocking it he takes out a bag and starts filling the bag with money, jewels and gold bars.

Gunshots are then immediately heard outside the door interrupting the Boss. "Boss! We have to get out of here they are everywhere! We need to go Nahhhh!" A sound of a blade going through flesh on the other side of the door as a pool of blood pours under the door as the sound of gunfire is silence.

The Boss realizing how dire the situation is now slinging his bag over his shoulder rushing to a hidden switch inside a bust on his desk activating a hidden door opening his emergency escape passage. Just as he was about to enter, he is greeted to the sight of a purple hair preteen girl with her hair obscuring her face.

"What the! How the hell did you get behind there? There no way one of those prostitutes managed to find a way in here much less one of their kids! Who the hell are…"? The Boss is then interrupted as he finds himself falling back works on his back. He tries to sit back up to find out what tripped him but the odd numb feeling in his legs were nagging him so looking down to his legs only to see his legs were cut from the knee down with blood splattering everywhere.

The Bosses face goes deathly white with a look of horror on his face at the sight of his decapitated legs as he goes into shock. With what little he could do his eyes fall back to the girl at the sight of the bloody knife in her hands that unmistakably cut his legs, but his attention is on the girl's face which is hidden behind a white bone mask.

The Boss then tries to crawl himself away doing whatever it takes to survive but he doesn't get very far as his head bumps into something hard. Gulping he slowly raises his head to see who it is and greeted to the sight of a dark bony figure wearing a bone-white mask. Hearing another footstep, he sees another dark figure but this one was big and muscular. Before the Boss could attempt to even say anything both figures pick him up dragging him to his desk tossing him on top.

He tries to scream, squirm, curse and beg anything to keep these mysterious strangers from killing him but one of them merely grabs him by the mouth silencing him. As he was panicking trying to figure out who or what hired a hit on him three more figures entered the room.

One of the figures chuckles while clapping his hand slowly. "Well looks like our game of cat and mouse is over. Looks like our little kitten has caught her prey. That was quite the show you gave us Celeste. Your shadows made short work of all this man's men." Said Cain.

Celeste the purple-haired girl bows her head. "Yes, Master."

The Boss face gets paler as he stares at the white-haired man. "You won't get away with this; do you have any idea who I work for. As soon as he finds out what you have done, he gonna…"

The Boss is interrupted when another figure tosses a head on the floor rolling close to him the face he immediately recognized as his family Boss Mr. Yokoyama the Oyabun of his district Yakuza gang. "Your boss and all your friends or brothers as you say are dead. Don't worry you'll be joining them soon." Said Cain as he darkly chuckles.

"Why? Why did you do all of this! Who hired you? Why!" screamed the distraught Boss now know everyone he knew and called family is gone.

Cain merely chuckles darkly. "Why, well simple. What good father wouldn't do anything to please his little girl. My girl wanted a business of her own and guess what your business was the lucky winner she got. Serenity finishes him off why don't you."

Serenity the purple-haired young woman assassin class servant approaches the Boss who was breaking down and cuts his throat making the boss choke on his own blood before dying painfully slow. "Boss was killing all these guys really necessary. Some of these people were patrons." Said the other figure a Caucasian man with a long crew cut honey brown hair wearing a suit.

"No not really Mason but this was to test Celeste's abilities as our Assassin. I listened to you guys and held off using her these last 2 years so she can have a little time adjusting. Now she is going to be our Assassin/scout in our missions in the future." Replied Cain.

"But we…have Serenity for your Assassin Ops. Do we really need to drag Celeste into all this." Said Mason.

"Enough Mason I know you rather neither these girls join any of our Ops but remember who the boss is. Now excuse me while I make a call." As Cain takes out his phone, he goes over to the blood-soaked desk with the body still on it sits on the chair kicking the body lifting his legs and resting them on top of the desk.

As Cain was making his call Mason was standing next to the two former assassin class servants now half-demons. "Serenity, Celeste are you two all right?"

"Yes, big brother I'm fine. My shadows did most of the work." Said Celeste as her two shadow assassins sink back into shadow before returning to her as they are absorbed into her shadow.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mason. Even with Cain as my Master as long as I'm always at your side I'm satisfied.

Mason returns a smile at the two before pulling both girls into a hug. As the three were having a moment Cain was just about done with his call. "Yeah, Lust. We killed off all Yakuza connected to one Nabiki Tendo so her debt should be wiped cleaned unless you want to collect that debt. Ah hmm…Oh and don't worry about the dancer girls. Serenity only put them asleep, so they'll be fine. You just need to clean up the mess we made…Hmm, what about Akashi? Oh nah as much as like to have the girl working with us again her family would just try to kill us so its best to play the long game to convince her that working with us isn't so bad and she'll willingly come to us. Just keeping working the mercenary life angle is full of excitement I'm sure she'll eventually find her way to us again…Hmm, tell Akashi that she is my daughter? Yeah, that might not go over so well. Still trying to win her over that would make her lose it. I wait until after we gain a bit of her trust then blow her mind with the reveal. I'm going to make it as dramatic as possible when I do. Yeah…goodbye Lust take care."

Cain gets back turning to the other three. "Okay, guys enough with the lovely dovely we have another job lets go." Cain then makes his way out the room.

Mason sighs. "No rest for the wicked then. Well, girls guess we're following our fearless leader." Both girls nod as they follow Mason out after their leader for their next mission.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I afraid there wasn't much action I'm afraid. One of the reasons that it took me so long to put out this chapter was that I'm just having a hard time concentrating on getting this done.

I still have plenty of imagination but I'm lacking my initial enthusiasm to just keep writing for more than an hour. I still plan on finishing this story so don't worry but I not going through the entire Ranma 1/2 story arc. I'm just going have my OC collect a few more Ranma cast characters than have them go to another more exciting world that can keep me enthralled.


End file.
